La Sexualité des Blocards
by Iron Mew
Summary: Ben oui, c'est des garçons, des ados, vous savez tous ce que ça veut dire ! /!\ C'est pas rated M pour rien ! Thomas se pose des questions sur le second alors qu'il vient de rejoindre les rangs des Coureurs, Minho est là pour répondre, même si ça l'embête un peu. [Spoiler sur tous les tomes]
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous !

Un petit moment que j'avais rien posté mais j'ai écrit ça et comme j'avais personne à qui le faire lire je le poste ici en espérant que ça vous plaira :)

Bon je vais pas vous mentir, y va y avoir du lemon, surement beaucoup ! Donc c'est classé M. Et, comme y'a pas de fille dans le Bloc, ben c'est Yaoi, voila !

Je dis qu'il n'y a pas de filles parce que ça se passe juste après que Thomas ait passé la nuit dans le Labyrinthe, il vient donc de devenir un Coureur et Teresa n'est pas encore arrivée.

Ça suit un peu les éléments du film et du livre mélangé (d'ailleurs les personnages ont le physique du film et de leurs acteurs pour moi (a vous d'imaginer ce que vous voulez !)) et comme je m'en souviens pas parfaitement et que j'ai pas envie de tout suivre scrupuleusement à la lettre il est possible que la chronologie s'en trouve compromise (par exemple j'ai envie de faire durer les choses dans le Bloc, comme vous le savez que ce soit dans le livre ou le film les éléments s'enchaînent rapidement après l'arrivée de Thomas mais j'ai envie d'installer une routine un peu plus tranquille avant que ça devienne le boxon :D)

Je tiens à vous prévenir que ça sera pas forcément régulier, et qu'il est possible que je finisse pas, je sais c'est pas hyper vendeur mais je peux pas vraiment vous promettre quoi que ce soit, j'écrirais selon l'envie, vous pourrez peut être me pousser un peu au cul si vous aimez vraiment ;)

Je mets pas de couple dominant parce que je veux que ce soit la surprise :D (D'ailleurs y'aura plusieurs couples et ils vont peut être se mélanger et/ou il y aura un threesome (voir plus ! 8D) je vous tiendrais au courant dans chaque chapitre !

Je m'excuse par avance pour les éventuelles fautes mais pas pour la taille des chapitres !

Bonne lecture ! Les riviews, j'aime beaucoup :D

* * *

Depuis qu'il était au Bloc, Thomas avait remarqué que Newt occupait la place centrale au sein du groupe. Encore plus qu'Alby. Même si ce dernier était réellement le chef (personne ne le contestait), il se dégageait du blond une aura particulière, comme s'il subjuguait tout le monde. Et le brun ne s'excluait pas du groupe, il était autant fasciné par Newt que pouvait être les autres. C'était difficilement explicable car l'infirmité du blond lui donnait envie de le protéger et pourtant son assurance et sa façon de parler au quotidien lui donnaient un aplomb tel que le brun se serait laissé guider jusqu'au bout du monde sans se poser de questions, les yeux fermés.

« Alors Greenie, t'as perdu ton cerveau en route ? »

Thomas sursauta et se reconcentra sur Minho. Tous les deux étaient dans la salle réservée aux Coureurs et ça faisait bien cinq minutes que l'asiatique parlait tout seul.

« Quoi ?...Non…Pardon, tu disais ? »

Ricanant, Minho secoua la tête et répéta ses dernières phrases, les ponctuant tout de même d'un 'Il va falloir que tu sois plus attentif si tu veux t'en sortir et te débrouiller dans le Labyrinthe.' auquel Thomas répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de se concentrer un peu plus sur ce que lui expliquait son ami. Pourtant une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Il finit par la poser après que Minho eut terminé ses explications.

« Dis… ? Tu penses quoi de Newt… ? »

Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras pour paraître plus sûr de lui. Il avait bien remarqué comment l'asiatique regardait parfois le second, il était certain qu'il l'intéressait lui aussi. Cependant Minho sourit et se passa la main à l'arrière de la tête.

« Newt c'est… » Commença-t-il avec un soupir comme s'il cherchait ses mots. « C'est quelqu'un de bien… »

Thomas pinça les lèvres. Il le soupçonnait fortement d'avoir fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il avait voulut dire alors il répéta :

« Non, je veux dire…Tu en penses quoi… ? »

D'un ton plus éloquent.

« Oh… » Soupira Minho, obligé de répondre maintenant. « Ne t'engages pas sur ce terrain là… »

Thomas fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Ben, tu vois…Newt, c'est chasse gardée, on s'approche pas… »

Le nouveau sentit comme une boule remonter dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir correctement.

« Tu veux dire qu'il a déjà quelqu'un c'est ça ? » Il plissa les yeux. « C'est toi ? »

Poursuivit il tout en essayant de paraître détaché malgré son trouble. L'asiatique hocha négativement la tête, soulageant étrangement le brun.

« Alors qui ? Alby ? »

Mais Minho soupira.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te poser des questions idiotes et de te focaliser sur ce qui nous attend demain. Je te préviens, tu mets pas un pied dans le Labyrinthe si t'es pas concentré à 100%. Aller, viens, faut qu'on aille manger sinon Fry Pan ne va pas vouloir nous servir. »

Fit-il, comme pour se dérober du pseudo interrogatoire que lui faisait passer Thomas. Il lui tapota l'épaule et sortit de la pièce. Songeur, le nouveau le suivit. Il aurait du s'en douter après tout, trois ans qu'il était là avec les autres, sans aucun souvenir de leur vie d'avant et uniquement entre garçon…Même s'il était déçu, il ne pouvait pas reprocher au blond de ne pas l'avoir attendu. Cependant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être curieux, qui pouvait bien être l'heureux élu ? C'était très probablement Alby. Se força-t-il à croire alors qu'il suivait son ami. Après tout il ne connaissait personne d'aussi proche de lui. Et puis pourquoi en avait il quelque chose à faire à vrai dire ? Pourquoi était il autant troublé ? Newt était vraiment gentil, c'est vrai…Et incroyablement charmant aussi…Il secoua là tête. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce de la ferme qui servait de réfectoire, il regarda instantanément autour de lui pour trouver le blond. Celui-ci était installé avec les autres Sarcleurs et il avait une conversation apparemment enjouée avec Zart, le maton. Thomas se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Est-ce que c'était lui qui avait réussit à conquérir Newt ? Il soupira. Et alors ? Quelle importance ça pouvait bien avoir ? De mauvaise grâce, il s'assit avec Minho et attaqua son assiette avec un air songeur.

« Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire qui c'est ? »

Fit-il soudain à son maton sans avoir pu s'en empêcher. Minho poussa un gros soupir.

« Nom de dieu, Thomas, si tu tiens tellement à le savoir pourquoi t'irais pas le lui demander directement ? »

S'exclama-t-il en roulant des yeux. Sentant ses joues s'embraser, le brun tourna discrètement la tête pour regarder le second.

« T'as craqué, alors ? »

Reprit l'asiatique avec un petit soupir contrit.

« Quoi ?...Non…Arrêtes ! »

Se défendit Thomas, son visage rougissant pourtant.

« Honnêtement, penses à autre chose, ça vaut pas le coup. »

Le nouveau fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

S'enquit-il alors qu'il se penchait vers lui pour pouvoir parler plus discrètement.

« Newt, ça doit être le tocard le plus difficile à approcher de tous les Blocards. »

Répondit l'asiatique d'un ton neutre.

« Mais pourquoi tu… »

Commença Thomas avant que son maton ne l'interrompe.

« Tu as plus de chances de te taper un Griffeur ou de trouver la sortie de ce putain de Labyrinthe que de coucher avec Newt. »

Fit il a voix basse et avec aplomb en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Thomas se renfrogna mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de jeter des œillades plus ou moins discrètes au blond.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre ! Bon je reconnais que c'est pas un couple banal mais ne fuyez pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas peina à trouver le sommeil ce soir là. Allongé dans son hamac, non loin de celui de Chuck qui, lui, dormait comme un bébé, il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Minho en début de soirée. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit des bruits et aperçut l'éclat d'une torche. Discrètement il releva la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et reconnut immédiatement Newt. En effet, même de loin, Thomas pouvait distinguer la démarche particulière du blond ainsi que l'éclat de ses cheveux et de sa peau pâle à la lumière flamboyante de la torche. Surprit, il comprit que le second se dirigeait vers la forêt et le petit point d'eau. Alors, piqué par la curiosité, le bleu se leva le plus silencieusement possible pour le suivre. L'absence de lumière le gênait dans sa progression et, plusieurs fois, il manqua de chuter en buttant contre une pierre ou une racine mais finalement il parvint à l'orée du petit bois. Il aperçut de nouveau le halo de lumière que produisait la torche et s'en servit de guide pour trouver le blond. Lorsqu'il l'eut dans son champ de vision, il l'entendit également parler à quelqu'un et il se figea dans l'ombre avant de se cacher dans un buisson d'où il pourrait voir sans être vu, priant pour qu'une branche ou quoi que ce soit ne se retrouve pas à craquer sous ses chaussures, manifestant sa présence.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

S'exclama une voix que Thomas identifia immédiatement, alors que son cœur ratait un battement, comme celle de Gally tandis qu'effectivement le maton des Bâtisseurs apparaissait lui aussi dans son champ de vision.

« Fait quoi ? »

Lui répondit Newt avec son calme habituel.

« Accepter d'en faire un Coureur. »

Le sang de Thomas ne fit qu'un tour : Ils étaient en train de parler de lui.

« Cette décision a été soumise au vote par nous tous, elle ne vient pas de moi… »

« T'aurais pu l'empêcher. »

Soutint Gally alors que Newt se pinçait l'arrête du nez.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Enfin ! Tu réalises que ça fait même pas une semaine qu'il est là ?! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'un Coureur n'est jamais choisit avant au moins un mois passé dans le Bloc ! Tu sais à quel point les sélections sont dures ! T'as été un Coureur toi aussi ! »

Thomas fronça les sourcils. Il en connaissait bien peu sur le blond au final. Comme souvent Gally semblait s'emporter alors que Newt restait au contraire très calme.

« Tommy a fait ses preuves dans le Labyrinthe en sauvant Alby et Minho. Il a même tué un Griffeur ! »

« Tommy ? » Répéta Gally avec dégoût, faisant frissonner Thomas. « Il est dangereux, vous avez tort de tous lui faire confiance ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais… ? »

« Je l'ai vu ! Je sais que je l'ai déjà vu ! Il bosse pour WICKED, j'en mettrai ma main au feu ! »

Newt détourna la tête en se mordant la lèvre et Thomas crut un instant que Gally avait réussit à convaincre le blond de son pseudo lien avec WICKED et qu'ils allaient l'enfermer ou le bannir.

« Peut être…Mais il a l'air de se débrouiller dans le Labyrinthe, peut être même qu'il connaît la sortie…Grâce à lui on a plus avancé en vingt-quatre heures qu'en trois ans ! Je veux sortir d'ici…Par n'importe quel moyen… »

Finit il par dire, le regard fuyant. Gally fronça un peu les sourcils, comme avec un mauvais pressentiment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ? »

Là, en guise de réponse, Newt posa une main à plat sur sa jambe droite. Le visage du maton se radoucit immédiatement alors qu'il prenait celui du blond en coupe entre ses mains.

« Dis pas ça… »

Lui souffla-t-il d'une voix douce qui tranchait avec son agressivité habituelle.

« J'en peux plus… »

Confia Newt avec désespoir.

« Chtt… »

Murmura Gally avant de s'approcher un peu plus pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Le baiser avait l'air chaleureux et doux à la fois et, surtout, Newt y répondait. Il glissa même une main contre l'arrière de la tête du Bâtisseur après avoir fermé les yeux. Thomas eut l'impression de se faire transpercer l'estomac par un gigantesque poignard de jalousie. De tous les Blocards il avait fallut que ce soit Gally ? Sérieusement ? D'un coup il comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Minho. Vu sous cet angle, Newt était effectivement inaccessible. Jugeant qu'il en avait assez vu, Thomas songea à partir avant de réaliser qu'il en avait même trop vu et que si il faisait le moindre bruit et se faisait surprendre, les conséquences pour lui seraient désastreuses. Il décida donc de rester parfaitement immobile et ne put s'empêcher de continuer à regarder ce qui se passait. Une des mains de Gally glissa pour aller se poser contre la hanche du second, la gauche, passant légèrement sous son débardeur, alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser et, si ce geste avait donné à Thomas l'envie de bondir de sa cachette pour les séparer brusquement, ce n'était rien à coté de ce à quoi il allait assister ensuite.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou !

Nouveau chapitre beaucoup plus long que les deux précédents, il fait presque autant de mots à lui tout seuls que les deux autres réunis, mais j'arrivais pas à m'arrêter d'écrire et j'avais pas le cœur de couper en plein milieu du lemon.

Parce que, oui, il y a un melon là dedans !

Restez là, les amatrices de Minewt et de Newtmas, je ne vous ai pas oubliées c'est jusque que...ça sera la surprise !

Bonne lecture et j'apprécie toujours autant les riviews ! *-*

* * *

« Je veux pas que tu repenses à ça… »

« Gally… »

« Non, y'a pas de Gally qui tienne ! Si tu me refais un truc comme ça je te jure que… »

Thomas fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlaient-ils maintenant… ? Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en apprendre d'avantage car Newt repassait ses mains autour du cou du Bâtisseur pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Le fait que ce soit le blond qui initie le baiser cette fois troubla Thomas encore plus car cela prouvait bien qu'il était consentant. Enfin, il n'avait pas été réfractaire aux touchers du maton jusqu'à présent mais le Coureur avait quand même eu l'espoir que ce soit involontaire ou un truc du genre. C'était vraiment se voiler la face. De toute façon maintenant le doute n'était plus permit : Newt appréciait vraiment Gally, ça se voyait, ça crevait même douloureusement les yeux de Thomas. Et pourtant…Ça lui arrachait la gueule de l'admettre, mais Gally semblait très doux et étonnamment calme. Ça le rendait un peu moins antipathique du point de vue de Thomas qui continuait à observer le couple. La façon dont il regardait le blond entre chaque baisers émut presque le Coureur tant il semblait amoureux. C'était troublant parce qu'il n'en avait jamais rien montré lorsqu'ils étaient avec les autres Blocards, comme s'il tenait à son image de connard impulsif. Thomas aurait bien aimé se dire qu'en fait Gally montrait seulement son vrai visage à Newt et qu'en fait c'était un gars plein de tendresse, d'amour et de compassion…Mais à vrai dire il n'en avait aucune idée, il ne connaissait pas particulièrement le Bâtisseur et tout ce qu'il savait à son sujet c'est qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Qu'il le détestait, même.

« J'ai envie de toi… »

Cette phrase ramena brutalement Thomas à la réalité. Quoi ?! Ils n'allaient quand même pas…Il se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise et savait qu'il aurait du partir…Mais il se rendait également compte que si déjà tout à l'heure il avait été risqué pour lui de se déplacer, ce serait encore bien pire maintenant. Au delà de ça, il était étrangement curieux et ça le paralysait, l'empêchant de bouger ou même de détourner le regard…

« Ça, je m'en suis aperçu, vu comment tu m'as bouffé des yeux toute la journée. »

Fit remarquer Newt alors qu'il caressait la base des cheveux de Gally. Celui-ci ricana.

« T'as remarqué…? »

« T'es pas discret… »

« Peut être, mais si tu crois que j'ai pas capté la façon dont tu m'as chauffé, tu te trompes… »

Le blond poussa un petit soupir avec un sourire en coin.

« Je plaide coupable… »

Avec un rire franc, Gally plaqua soudain ses mains sur les deux fesses de Newt avant de les laisser un peu plus descendre à l'arrière de ses cuisses pour pouvoir le soulever, collant leur bassin l'un à l'autre. Le second enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il se remettait à l'embrasser beaucoup moins chastement que précédemment. Le Bâtisseur plaqua le dos du blond contre un arbre, lui arrachant une plainte étouffée par le choc. Thomas sentit une vague de rage brûler dans son ventre. Il se disait que, lui, il n'oserait jamais faire de mal à Newt, peu importait la passion. Et pourtant il voyait bien que celui-ci ne détestait pas ce que Gally lui faisait subir, il n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement pour le repousser et un gémissement franchit même la barrière de ses fines lèvres lorsque le Bâtisseur commença à mordiller la peau de son cou. Il serra un peu plus les jambes autour de sa taille comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de reculer alors que Thomas aurait préféré qu'il lui mette un coup de poing et s'éloigne le plus loin possible, genre un au milieu du Bloc et l'autre vers le bord du Labyrinthe par exemple. Bien sûr, Newt n'avait aucune envie de faire ça. Maintenu par l'arbre et les mains de Gally, toujours sous ses fesses, il se détendit un peu et tira sur le haut de son amant pour le lui retirer, exposant sans le savoir son buste aux yeux de Thomas. Ça lui arracha encore une fois la gueule de l'admettre mais il trouva presque instantanément le Bâtisseur bien bâti (pardoooooon… T.T). Malgré la distance qu'il y avait entre le couple et lui, il voyait clairement les muscles de Gally rouler sous sa peau à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, et, pendant quelques secondes, il oublia Newt, observant plutôt la carrure de son amant en déglutissant. Rapidement il secoua la tête pour se concentrer de nouveau sur le blond dont les doigts fins parcouraient le dos de Gally, y enfonçant parfois les ongles lorsque ce dernier lui mordait l'épaule. Les morsures semblaient lui plaire car, à chaque fois que les mâchoires du brun se refermaient sur sa peau, Newt gémissait. Il lui intimait même parfois de mordre plus fort et cela abasourdit Thomas alors qu'il imaginait la peau pâle et parfaite de Newt se couvrir de marques bleues et violettes. Il rougit fortement lorsque Gally libéra une de ses mains pour enfin débarrasser le blond de son débardeur. Et il ne s'était pas trompé : sa peau était couverte de suçons. Cependant aucun n'était visible lorsqu'il était habillé, signe que les deux garçons mettaient un point d'honneur à ne pas afficher leur relation en publique.

« Gally… »

Souffla soudain le second pour que son amant relève la tête vers lui. Il passa la main contre une de ses joues avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. En répondant à son baiser, Gally le lâcha doucement pour le reposer debout au sol et, retrouvant l'usage de ses mains, en profita pour caresser sa peau nue. Bien vite ce ne fut plus suffisant pour le Bâtisseur qui ouvrit rapidement le pantalon de Newt pour y glisser la main, lui arrachant un autre gémissement un peu plus aigu. Thomas était au bord de la syncope. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Gally là, maintenant. Lentement, et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le maton commença à baisser le vêtement du blond. Au fur et à mesure qu'il enlevait le pantalon, Gally se baissait lui aussi, embrassant son torse, jouant avec ses tétons du bout des dents et le faisant gémir de désir. Newt se mordit la lèvre en regardant ce que faisait son amant, anticipant la suite avec délice. Thomas comprit lui aussi ce que Gally allait faire et déglutis. Étrangement il était beaucoup moins ravi que Newt. Le maton passa la main dans le sous vêtement du second pour en sortir son sexe et le Coureur se surprit à tendre le cou pour le voir. Le membre de Newt était, comme son propriétaire, plutôt fin et longiligne mais d'une bonne taille. Une fois à genoux devant lui, Gally termina de le dénuder complètement puis il releva une de ses jambes pour embrasser sa peau, se rapprochant toujours plus de la zone intime de Newt mais le faisant languir en même temps. Thomas, les joues écarlates, remarqua même que Gally avait laissé un suçon à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Newt, juste à la naissance de son aine. Le Coureur avait le bas ventre en feu et il sentait son sexe grossir dans son pantalon alors qu'il voyait celui de Newt disparaître entre les lèvres de Gally. Le blond avait crispé les doigts d'une de ses mains dans les cheveux du maton à en faire blanchir leurs jointures alors qu'il se caressait la poitrine de l'autre main. De légers gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche, malgré qu'il se morde lèvre, et parvenait à peine à couvrir les bruits de succion que produisait le Bâtisseur qui avait glissé une de ses mains dans son pantalon, resté en place. Thomas commençait à haleter malgré lui, bien qu'il fasse tout son possible pour rester discret. Il détaillait le visage du blond, notant chaque expression de plaisir qui le traversait et se jurant de parvenir à lui faire atteindre me même niveau d'extase à son tour.

« Gally… »

Souffla le blond, baissant les yeux vers son amant. Celui-ci releva la tête tout en le masturbant d'une main pour ne pas laisser retomber le plaisir.

« Quoi… ? »

Il répondit en envoyant à son amant un regard brûlant. Newt d'humidifia les lèvres du bout de la langue.

« Baise moi… »

Répondit il d'un ton qui manqua de provoquer un orgasme foudroyant au Coureur mais aussi au Bâtisseur. Un peu court-circuité par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ce dernier mit un peu de temps à réagir mais il finit par se redresser, embrassant Newt avec une fougue non contrôlée comme si le plaisir qui commençait à monter le rendait plus sauvage. D'un geste brusque il défit l'attache de son propre pantalon pour le baisser, libérant son sexe. Thomas écarquilla les yeux. Il se demandait s'il devait être jaloux ou attiré par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sans la moindre préparation, Gally souleva Newt de nouveau pour l'appuyer contre l'arbre et le pénétra d'un seul coup, lui arrachant un glapissement de douleur et d'inconfort ce qui manqua encore une fois de faire sortir le Coureur de sa cachette pour étrangler le maton. Ce dernier s'immobilisa au plus profond de son amant alors qu'il déposait des baisers légers contre son cou, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres et sa tempe.

« C'est ce que tu m'as demandé, non ? »

Osa-t-il sortir, faisant grincer des dents le nouveau.

« Tu sais que j'aime ça… »

Répliqua cependant Newt avec une voix qui aurait fait fondre une pierre. Thomas déglutis de nouveau, il découvrait une nouvelle facette du blond qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée. Gally, lui, leva un peu la tête pour échanger avec son amant un regard profond comme s'il communiquait avec lui.

« Je suis pas en sucre… »

Reprit le blond au bout d'un moment, arrachant un petit rire au brun qui commença à se mouvoir en lui, appuyant son front contre son épaule alors qu'il poussait un grognement de plaisir. Passant les bras autour de la nuque du Bâtisseur, Newt se rapprocha un peu de son amant, décollant presque son dos de l'arbre. De là où il se trouvait, Thomas voyait clairement les jambes du blond trembler, en fait il semblait s'accrocher de toutes ses forces et le Coureur aurait voulu hurler à Gally d'au moins le tenir mieux que ça, parce que, là, il était évident qu'il allait tomber. Il se retint juste à temps, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche et se giflant mentalement. Pourtant Gally tenait bien le second et c'était tant mieux car à présent il allait et venait en lui profondément et avec force. Et ça ne semblait pas suffisamment le satisfaire car il se retira avant de poser Newt comme précédemment pour le retourner contre l'arbre, le penchant en avant. Agrippant ses hanches, il enfonça de nouveau son sexe en lui, faisant haleter et gémir le blond qui prenait appui sur l'arbre, les bras tendus et la tête penchée vers le sol. Si Thomas dû se mordre la main pour ne pas hurler car il trouvait la posture horriblement dégradante, Newt ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il était en fait particulièrement excité et le faisait bien entendre avec ses gémissements qui s'amplifiaient lorsque Gally touchait sa prostate. Au bout d'un moment il se redressa pour coller son dos au torse de son amant et tourna la tête vers lui pour échanger avec lui un baiser fougueux. Le Bâtisseur s'empara d'une de ses jambes et la souleva, les écartant pour avoir plus de place et pouvoir le prendre plus profondément. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, Thomas remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, le blond semblait pâlir à vue d'œil et ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus entrecoupés de grognements et de plaintes.

« Ga…Lly… »

Fit il d'une voix étranglée.

« Ça va… ? »

S'enquit alors l'intéressé alors qu'il ralentissait le rythme.

« M-Ma j…Ma jambe… »

Et là, Gally réalisa. C'était la jambe gauche de Newt qu'il tenait, ce qui voulait dire que le blond devait soutenir tout son poids sur la droite…

« Merde… »

Jura-t-il pour lui-même avant de se retirer de nouveau. Sans laisser le temps de réagir à son amant, il se pencha pour passer un bras sous ses genoux pour le faire basculer sur l'autre et le soulever en mode princesse.

« Excuse… »

Dit-il dans un soupir avant d'embrasser la joue de Newt qui semblait se détendre. D'ailleurs le blond passa les bras autour du cou de Gally pour se hisser contre lui avant de se mettre à embrasser son cou et mordiller son oreille.

« Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça j'espère. »

Gally ricana. Il installa ensuite Newt directement au sol, allongé dans l'herbe sur le dos et il se glissa ensuite entre ses jambes que le blond avait outrageusement écartées. Se penchant au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser, le Bâtisseur se saisit de ses hanches pour le pénétrer de nouveau, n'ayant rien perdu de sa vigueur. Pour une fois, Thomas aurait bien voulu remercier le maton. Là, la position était parfaite. Surtout qu'ils étaient dans un angle qui lui permettait de voir le visage et le corps du blond. Ça ne lui aurait pas plu s'il n'avait eu que le cul de Gally, encore à moitié couvert de son pantalon, dans son champ de vision…Ou peut être que si ?...Toujours est il que le Bâtisseur continua de besogner son amant pendant encore un bout de temps. Les gémissements de Newt sonnaient de plus en plus aigus et de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de l'orgasme. Son dos était tellement cambré qu'il ne touchait presque plus le sol alors qu'il regardait son amant. Son visage était rouge et son expression un peu crispée alors qu'il avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux embrumés de plaisir. Thomas n'avait jamais rien vu ni entendu d'aussi érotique…Bon d'accord le fait que ses plus anciens souvenirs remontaient à quelques jours à peine y était pour quelque chose, mais tout de même.

« Gally… »

Souffla le blond encore une fois alors qu'il crispait ses mains, agrippées aux larges épaules du Bâtisseur. D'ailleurs tout son corps se tendit, son dos se détachant complètement du sol alors qu'il jouissait, son sexe tressautant alors que son sperme se répandait sur son ventre et son torse. Comme réglé tel du papier à musique, Gally s'immobilisa pour venir au plus profond de lui avec un grognement rauque. En fait la contraction du corps de Newt autour de son membre lors de sa jouissance avait provoqué son propre orgasme. Fermant les yeux, le blond se laissa retomber au sol, vidé de son énergie, alors que son amant se retirait de lui. Il se pencha pour passer un coup de langue sur le ventre du second pour y récolter sa semence avant de remonter l'embrasser avec fougue.

« Je t'aime. »

Souffla-t-il ensuite contre ses lèvres de manière totalement audible. Le sang de Thomas se glaça. Bon, il avait bien comprit que ce n'était pas leur première fois mais ces quelques mots l'avaient achevé. Alors c'était officiel au point que Gally, qui passait pour le mec le plus insensible du monde, expose ses sentiments aussi simplement ? Le Bâtisseur se releva, aidant le second à faire de même, puis les deux garçons se rhabillèrent en silence. Une fois habillé, Gally se colla contre le dos de Newt.

« La salle de bain, dans cinq minutes… »

Fit il d'un ton ordonnateur alors qu'il se détachait de lui pour partir. Mais le blond attrapa sa main et, se sentant retenu, Gally tourna la tête vers lui. Ricanant en voyant le sourire en coin de son amant, il s'en approcha pour l'embrasser alors que celui-ci lâchait sa main pour passer les bras autour de son cou. Puis ils se séparèrent. Gally partit le premier et Newt attendit un peu avant de le rejoindre, laissant Thomas seul dans le noir. Celui-ci se laissa tomber assit par terre après s'être assuré que plus personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Ses muscles étaient ankylosés à force d'avoir tenu la position accroupie pendant si longtemps. Il attendit un long moment histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne croiserait ni Newt, ni Gally -la deuxième possibilité étant de loin la plus flippante- et retourna auprès des autres Blocards, se faufilant dans son hamac. Il était inutile de préciser qu'il eut encore plus de mal à trouver le sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, hello !

Nouveau chapitre et, au joie, y'a aussi un lemon dans celui là ! Il est plus soft et moins long mais fait allusion à un plan à trois...

Bon, je sais, Thomas passe un peu pour une fouine mais comme Alby l'a dit, il est curieux !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

La nuit fut courte pour le Coureur et pourtant il se réveilla avant l'aube. Les événements de la veille se bousculaient dans sa tête qui lui faisait, d'ailleurs, un peu mal. Il savait qu'il avait encore un peu de temps avant que le soleil se lève et que les portes du Labyrinthe s'ouvrent mais il redoutait de se rendormir et de ne plus savoir se lever lorsque ce serait l'heure. Et de toute façon il gambergeait trop pour fermer l'œil alors il se décida à se lever, se disant qu'une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il se redressa, s'étirant avec une grimace car ses muscles étaient toujours un peu tendus à cause de la veille, et s'empara de ses affaires de rechange, dont son super caleçon spécial Coureur, avant de se rendre à la salle de bain qu'il imaginait vide à cette heure ci. Hors celle-ci ne l'était pas, puisque Newt en sortit, les cheveux encore humides et une serviette autour des épaules, bien qu'il portait également un haut, Thomas savait bien pourquoi maintenant. Comme à son habitude, le blond offrit un sourire solaire à son ami.

« Tommy ! T'es bien matinal… »

Fit-il, alors que le Coureur ne pouvait pas empêcher ses joues de s'embraser.

« Salut, Newt… »

Répondit-il, gauchement, en s'immobilisant. Il se passa quelques minutes de silence un peu gênantes avant que Newt incline légèrement la tête sur le coté, un petit sourire interrogatif au coin des lèvres.

« Tu…Voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

S'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil. Rougissant d'avantage, Thomas regarda ailleurs alors qu'il bafouillait.

« Hein ?...Non, non…Euh, je…Je voulais juste te dire bonjour. »

Parvint-il finalement à articuler. Newt fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Et bien…Bonjour, Tommy…T'es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui, je…On se voit tout à l'heure. »

Répondit précipitamment le brun avant de fuir dans la salle d'eau. Appuyé contre un des lavabos, face au miroir craquelé, Thomas poussa un soupir.

« Quel con ! »

S'exclama-t-il, en colère contre lui-même. Il fallait qu'il soit plus naturel si il ne voulait pas se trahir, mais lorsqu'il avait vu Newt et qu'il avait entendu le son de sa voix, légèrement éraillée, il n'avait pas pu empêcher les images de la veille se s'insinuer dans sa tête et avait complètement perdu ses moyens. Après un bref et morne regard vers son reflet, le Coureur se détourna pour se déshabiller et entrer dans une des cabines de douche. Alors qu'il se lavait, repensa à ce qu'il avait surprit la veille. Il imaginait les expressions de plaisir su le visage de Newt, il entendait presque ses soupirs contre son oreille et il voyait son corps onduler à cause des pénétrations…Mais ce n'était pas tout. S'il fantasmait beaucoup sur le corps du blond depuis la nuit dernière, il revoyait également la carrure puissante de Gally, ses bras robustes dont il pouvait imaginer les muscles se contracter sous sa peau bronzée et ses mains, rugueuses à cause du travail, venir se caller contre ses hanches. Thomas chassa rapidement ce genre d'idées pour se forcer à penser uniquement au blond. Mais c'était peine perdue, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Gally de la tête. Alors il décida de se laisser aller et, lentement, ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le torse, caressant doucement ses tétons, alors que l'autre venait se saisir de son sexe qui avait déjà commencé à durcir avant même qu'il ait commencé à le toucher. Pendant qu'il se masturbait, Thomas pencha la tête en avant, s'imaginant qu'il la glissait dans le cou de Newt, dégustant sa peau du bout des lèvres et emplissant ses narines de son odeur alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. Il pouvait presque entendre les gémissements du blond qui murmurait son prénom et lui intimait d'y aller plus fort. Mais, et même s'il ressentait déjà beaucoup de plaisir, Thomas avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait pour que tout soit parfait. Il réalisa à cet instant qu'en fait il ne fantasmait plus sur Newt, mais sur le couple qu'il formait avec Gally. Alors il plongea plus loin dans son fantasme. Soudain il eut l'impression que des mâchoires se refermaient sur son épaule et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors qu'il sursauté tant la sensation lui avait parut réelle. Un petit coup d'œil derrière lui le rassura : Il était bien seul dans cette cabine de douche. Il poussa un soupir pour calmer les battements de son cœur. C'était stupide de se laisser aller à ce point…Et à la fois tellement délicieux…Alors il referma les yeux et laissa sa main coulisser sur son sexe, imaginant de nouveau Newt qui ondulait et gémissait sous ses coups de reins et les mains calleuses de Gally qui enserraient ses hanches alors qu'il mordait son épaule et son cou. Thomas laissa échapper un soupir avant de se mordre violemment la lèvre, priant pour que personne ne l'ait entendu. Heureusement pour lui, il était trop tôt pour que la pièce soit occupée par quelqu'un d'autre. Au bout d'un moment il sentit une vague de plaisir plus intense le traverser alors qu'il imaginait que, peut être, c'était dans cette cabine là que Newt et Gally s'étaient retrouvés après la forêt. Tout son corps se crispa alors qu'il éjaculait massivement sur le mur, bloquant la respiration dans sa poitrine. Aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient tendus, tous ses muscles se détendirent et il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder son sperme s'évacuer dans le siphon, nettoyé par l'eau.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche pour se sécher et s'habiller, le Coureur se rendit compte qu'il se sentait mieux, comme s'il ne se posait plus aucune question. En réalité il s'en posait encore mais il avait suffisamment relâche la pression pour ne plus s'en soucier et se sentait apaisé. Après avoir rangé ses affaires, il se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Il était censé être désert à cette heure ci, et, mis à part Fry Pan qu'il entendait s'afférer dans la cuisine avec les autres Cuistots, Thomas ne s'attendait pas à percevoir autre chose. Pourtant il capta une conversation. Il s'appuya contre le mur et tendit discrètement l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce voisine.

Dans le réfectoire, Minho était assit sur un des bancs, face à la table et, à coté de lui, il y avait Newt, à cheval sur le banc pour lui faire face.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire semblant ? »

Disait l'asiatique alors que le blond fronçait les sourcils.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles…? »

« Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu es réellement amoureux, Newt… »

Poussant un soupir las, le second se passa une main sur le visage.

« Tu sais ce que je crois ? Je pense que t'as encore les boules qu'on se soit séparé, toi et moi. »

« Et moi je te dis que c'est pas crédible. C'est pas un mec pour toi. »

« Bon. » Lâcha le blond, agacé. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi c'est exactement le mec que je veux, c'est ça ? Alors je vais te le dire : Il ne me protège pas. »

Minho fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

Newt se mordit la lèvre et détourna la tête.

« Il ne passe pas son temps à me demander si je vais bien, ou si j'ai besoin d'aide…En fait il n'y pense même pas, à ma jambe. Mieux encore, il sait que c'est de ma faute, il ne me porte pas en victime tout le temps. »

Minho tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils encore plus froncés.

« Ta faute… ? »

« Ecoute…J'ai pas besoin d'être materné, j'suis pas qu'un infirme…Ce que j'aime chez Gally, c'est que pour lui je suis juste…Newt…Comme avant, et pas un putain d'handicapé. »

Il s'interrompit un moment, le temps de boire une gorgée d'eau.

« J'ai envie d'oublier, Minho…Quand je suis dans ses bras, je pense plus à rien…On se lâche complètement et rien d'autre ne compte… »

L'asiatique se passa une main sur le visage.

« C'est sérieux à ce point alors… ? »

« Désolé… »

« Et Thomas ? »

« Quoi, Thomas ? »

Demanda Newt, surpris.

« Ben, il en pince pour toi…Et en plus il est pas au courant, c'est un bon point non ? »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que lui aussi il… » Soupira le blond. « Sérieusement, tout le Bloc veut me sauter ? »

Minho rit doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux…Faut assumer d'avoir une belle gueule… »

« La ferme, tocard… »

« C'est un mec bien, tu sais ? Vraiment… »

« Justement… »

Commença Newt avant d'être interrompu par Thomas qui entrait dans le réfectoire, jugeant qu'il en avait assez entendu.

« Vous parliez de moi ? »

S'enquit il d'un ton assez naturel pour donner l'impression qu'il venait d'arriver.

« Bien sûr, la bleusaille, tu sais bien qu'on ne fait que ça, parler de toi ! »

Le railla Minho en lui envoyant une pomme que Thomas attrapa au vol avant de croquer dedans.

« Alors, Tommy ? Prêt à foncer ? »

S'enquit Newt avec un doux sourire et l'intéressé se sentait fondre. Néanmoins il garda le contrôle.

« Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver la sortie aujourd'hui ! »

Répondit il, déterminé et de bonne humeur. Minho se leva pour s'approcher du nouveau et lui tapota l'épaule avant de lui donner son sac et sa ceinture d'équipement que le brun enfila rapidement.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. Aller. »

Ils sortirent tous les trois, Newt accompagnant les Coureurs jusqu'aux portes qui s'ouvraient en provocant un grondement assourdissant.

« Bonne chance… »

Fit le blond avec appréhension avant d'enlacer Minho, puis Thomas. C'était une étreinte amicale mais le nouveau ne pu s'empêcher d'être électrisé par le contact.

« On y va ! »

Lança le maton. Thomas hocha la tête et tous deux s'élancèrent dans le Labyrinthe.


	5. Chapter 5

Un petit flash back, je pense qu'il y en aura plusieurs !

Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour les coquilles et les répétitions plus nombreuses dans le chapitre précédent, j'étais un peu crevée et ça s'en est ressenti à ma manière de recopier et uploader ce chap.

Bisous :)

* * *

 **Six** mois plus tôt

Le soir tombait lorsque les Coureurs revinrent dans la sécurité du Bloc. Les portes se refermaient déjà derrière eux et Newt, penché en avant et appuyé sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, réalisa que ça avait été moins une. Ils avaient fait une erreur qui avait faillit leur coûter la vie. Mais malgré ça, il se sentait étrangement plutôt bien et se redressa, tournant la tête vers son maton, lui souriant. L'asiatique jeta un coup d'œil à son équipe. Ils étaient tous entiers et ça tenait du miracle mais ça lui donnait également un sentiment agréable de fierté galvanisant.

« Bon. Plus jamais on change de section au dernier moment. »

Annonça-t-il, faisant rire les autres. Comme si ce n'était pas évident.

« Vous êtes là… »

Lança alors Alby, soulagé, qui venait à leur rencontre. Comme un seul homme, les Coureurs tournèrent la tête vers leur chef.

« Si vous avez mit tant de temps c'est qu'au moins vous avez du nouveau non ? »

S'enquit-il après avoir salué chacun des cinq Coureurs d'un high-five, terminant par Newt et Minho. Le blond releva la tête alors que l'asiatique semblait content de lui.

« A vrai dire ouais… »

Le visage du noir s'illumina.

« Enfin, ce n'est qu'une ébauche hein… »

Tempéra alors le second, histoire de ne pas faire de faux espoirs à Alby.

« On a échangé nos sections aujourd'hui… »

Commença Minho. En voyant l'expression du chef changer, il poursuivit en parlant plus fort pour éviter qu'il ne l'interrompe.

« Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je pensais qu'elles bougeaient toutes de la même façon. En fait, c'est ça qu'on a découvert : C'est pas aléatoire. Les mouvements des murs sont coordonnés entre chaque section et ils bougent aussi en journée. Je pense qu'avec un jour ou deux à étudier ça on sera capable d'établir un schéma précis. Ça nous aidera à diriger tout le monde quand on aura trouvé une sortie. »

Alby écouta attentivement avant de soupirer. Bon c'était quand même mieux que rien. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'asiatique.

« Beau travail. »

Fit il d'un ton chaud, avec un sourire franc. Puis il tourna la tête vers Newt.

« Il faut que je te parle d'un truc. Désolé de te presser mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous rentriez si tard. »

Le blond hocha la tête.

« Ouais, écoute je vais juste me rincer la figure et je te rejoins, okay ? »

« Ça marche, retrouve moi dans la salle du conseil. »

Après un signe de tête affirmatif de la part de son second, Alby s'éloigna.

« Ugh…Faut toujours que tu partes, hein ? »

Marmonna Minho en s'approchant.

« J'ai un planning extrêmement chargé, oui… »

Répondit Newt avec un soupir.

« Mais j'ai bien cinq minutes… »

Poursuivit-il, un sourire mutin naissant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Ah oui ? Et tu veux les passer avec moi… ? »

S'enquit le maton en s'approchant d'avantage. Mais au fur et à mesure que Minho avançait, Newt reculait.

« Ça dépend…Faut voir si d'abord tu arrives à m'attraper. »

Et, à ces mots il s'élança en courant vers la ferme. Malgré qu'il ait passé la journée à courir, Minho se lança à la poursuite du blond avec fluidité et rapidité. Celui-ci courait avec grâce comme si ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol entre chaque foulée. Il allait presque atteindre la ferme, et par conséquent gagner leur petite course improvisée, lorsque l'asiatique piqua un sprint impressionnant. Il sentit ses bras enserrer sa taille, le coupant dans son élan, et son souffle rapide et profond contre son cou.

« J'ai gagné… »

Lança Minho avant de déposer un baiser contre la nuque de Newt qui frissonna. Ce dernier sourit, se retournant pour faire face à son amant et enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

« T'as triché… »

Marmonna-t-il avec une moue faussement boudeuse sur son visage d'ange. Minho sourit franchement avant de l'embrasser avec fougue et une légère hésitation à la fois, comme si c'était leur premier baiser. Il procédait toujours de cette façon, à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient indemnes du Labyrinthe. Comme s'il profitait d'être toujours en vie, savourant chacun des baisers échangé avec Newt comme un cadeau du ciel. Le blond était un peu dans le même état d'esprit et il colla son corps contre le sien, répondant à son baiser. Ils étaient toujours devant la porte de la ferme et certains Blocards leur adressaient parfois un sifflement ou des encouragements ironiques mais, ça aussi, ça faisait parti de leur petit rituel, d'ailleurs ils n'y prêtaient presque plus attention. Lentement, Newt se détacha de Minho et recula, une main dans la sienne.

« 'Faut que j'y aille maintenant…Sinon je pourrais plus… »

Confia-t-il à son amant qui, plutôt que de le lâcher, entrelaça leurs doigts.

« Ouais… »

Le blond déglutis en le regardant dans les yeux. Puis il s'approcha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois-ci le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes et il s'éloigna très vite de l'asiatique pour aller rejoindre Alby qui ricana en le voyant arriver, le visage toujours aussi sale.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui je vais pas dire grand chose sur ce chapitre mais par contre je vais répondre aux riviews :

 _Gwentraduction_ : Déjà merci pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil de ta part ! J'espère pouvoir tenir le rythme aussi longtemps que possible, peut être même qu'elle aura une fin, cette fic !

 _Sushishi-chan_ : Pour commencer j'adore vraiment ton pseudo ! Oui, je saaaiiis Thomas est un voyeur, dans le fond je trouve qu'il est un peu comme ça dans l'histoire, enfin, c'est mon point de vue bien sûr et puis j'aime bien la situation cocasse ou un personnage se retrouve bloqué devant un truc qu'il n'aurait jamais voulut voir :D j'suis peut être un peu sadique ! Sinon pour ton deuxième point t'as tout à fait raison, je pense pouvoir contenter tout le monde avec ça, mais c'est avant tout moi que j'essaye de satisfaire avec cette fic : j'écris ce qui me fait envie et si ça vous plait et bien c'est tant mieux ^^

Et voila !

Place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Newt regarda les deux Coureurs partir avec un pincement au cœur. Il resta devant l'entrée du Labyrinthe un bon moment après que ses amis aient bifurqué dans un couloir, disparaissant de son champ de vision. Lentement, il fit un pas, puis deux, avançant toujours plus vers les portes de pierre. Il n'était pas vraiment conscient, n'entendant même pas qu'on hurlait son nom.

Gally n'avait jamais été attiré par la course. Il était plus taillé pour la force brute et l'endurance. Mais quand, à peine réveillé, il avait vu Newt s'approcher du Labyrinthe, il n'avait même pas réfléchit et s'était élancé. Il avait parcourut la distance qui le séparait de son amant beaucoup plus vite que n'aurait pu le faire qui que ce soit, même Minho en aurait été difficilement capable. Il avait poussé un sprint dont il ne se serait pas cru capable lui-même et il avait rattrapé le blond juste à temps alors que celui-ci posait un pied hors du Bloc. Il enserra sa taille et le tira en arrière si fortement qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse.

« Mais t'as pété les plombs ou quoi ?! »

« Gally… »

Newt secoua la tête, revenant à la réalité. Il était assit par terre contre le Bâtisseur qui le serait toujours fortement, les bras ceinturés autour de lui. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'empêcher alors qu'il reprenait difficilement son souffle. Les autres Blocards qui avaient vu la scène accouraient au près d'eux.

« Gally… » Répéta Newt en posant les mains sur les bras de son amant. « Je vais bien… »

« Tu vas bien ?! »

S'énerva ce dernier en le lâchant brutalement pour se relever.

« Et tu crois que t'irais toujours aussi bien si je t'avais pas rattrapé ?! Si je t'avais laissé aller là dedans ?! »

Toujours assit par terre, le blond se passa une main sur le visage avant de relever la tête vers le Bâtisseur.

« N-non…Non…Tu viens de me sauver la vie… »

Fit il, d'un souffle.

« Et alors quoi ? La suite de ta phrase c'est quoi, Newt ?! Tu voulais pas que je te sauve c'est ça ? Tu voulais finir le boulot ?! »

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse et se détourna pour partir, poussant les Blocards qui avaient eu le malheur d'être sur son chemin. Le second resta un moment interdit alors qu'il regardait partir son amant.

« Ça va, Newt… ? »

S'enquit Clint alors qu'il lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se lever. Il tourna la tête vers le Medjack avant de se saisir de sa main pour se redresser.

« Gally ! »

Il fendit le groupe, moins brusquement que ne l'avait fait son amant mis tout aussi rapidement pour pouvoir le rattraper.

« Attend ! »

Mais le Bâtisseur ne ralentit même pas et avait déjà une bonne longueur d'avance sur Newt, alors celui-ci se mit à courir, boitant encore plus que d'habitude.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

S'exclama-t-il une fois à sa hauteur alors qu'il se saisissait de son bras. Mais Gally se tourna vers lui et le repoussa tellement fort que sa jambe blessée céda sous son poids et qu'il se retrouva au sol de nouveau.

« C'est pas ce que je crois ? Ah ouais ?! Et tu foutais quoi alors ?! »

« La vérité…C'est que j'en sais rien… »

Répondit alors Newt avec lenteur alors qu'il se relevait doucement.

« Je sais pas ce que je faisais…Je pouvais pas contrôler mon corps…J'avais l'impression d'être spectateur de moi-même je…J'ignore ce qui c'est passé…Mais ce que je sais par contre… »

Il s'interrompit, baissant la tête et d'humidifiant les lèvres du bout de la langue. Il releva ensuite les yeux pour capter le bleu de ceux de son amant.

« Ce que je sais c'est que j'ai pas envie de mourir…J'en ai plus envie…Et c'est grâce à toi…Tu m'as redonné goût à la vie…J'ai plus envie de partir…Alors me laisse pas…Parce que je suis plus rien sans toi…Et parce que je…Parce que je t'aime…Je suis fou de toi… »

Le souffle court, il se tut, sans lâcher son amant des yeux, le regard brillant de larmes. Gally mit un moment à réagir, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis il ouvrit les bras. Newt s'y logea instantanément et blottit son visage dans son cou. Alors qu'il le serrait fermement contre lui, Gally poussa un soupir.

« Tu sais qu'ils t'ont tous entendu, hein… ? »

Souffla-t-il en posant la tête contre celle du blond qui frissonna.

« J'en ai plus rien à foutre… »

Marmonna-t-il finalement en relevant la tête pour le regarder. Gally ricana pour cacher son envie de bondir de joie.

« A ce point là… ? »

« Essaye et tu verras bien… »

Répondit le blond en même temps qu'un clin d'œil. Il ne fallut pas un message plus éloquent au Bâtisseur qui passa une main derrière la tête de Newt, serrant ses cheveux entre ses doigts, pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser avec fougue. Pressant son corps contre le sien, le second passa les bras autour de sa nuque pour répondre langoureusement à son baiser. Derrière eux, les Blocards se jetaient des regards dubitatifs, tous sauf Zart et Clint qui, eux, s'échangèrent une œillade complice : ils savaient. Rompant lentement l'étreinte, le blond recula légèrement pour regarder son amant alors que les autres Blocards applaudissaient bruyamment. Roulant des yeux, Newt observa ses amis avec un sourire en coin.

« Vous n'avez pas de boulot ? Non parce que si il faut je peux vous en trouver, j'ai justement toute une liste de choses à faire. »

Peu enclins à effectuer les tâches ingrates que leur réservait le second s'ils trainassaient, les Blocards se dirigèrent tous vers la ferme, n'omettant pas de féliciter Gally d'une tape dans la main ou d'un coup sur l'épaule. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que le Bâtisseur avec lui, Newt soupira, lui tournant le dos.

« Ça aurait pu être pire, non… ? »

Lança-t-il finalement au bout d'un moment.

« Tu veux en rester là… ? »

Répondit Gally, derrière lui. Haussant un sourcil, le blond se retourna.

« Comment ça… ? »

« C'était…Officiel ? »

« Tout le monde l'a vu non ? »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que non. »

« Et, toi, tu sais qu'il est au courant depuis longtemps. »

« Ouais, et aussi qu'il passe son temps à essayer de te dissuader. »

« Gally… »

« J'ai pas raison, Newt… ? »

Le second poussa un soupir avant de détourner la tête.

« Je te le demande une dernière fois : Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble, toi et moi, oui ou non ? »

Jetant un regard vers les portes du Labyrinthe, Newt prit une inspiration puis tourna la tête vers Gally, un air déterminé sur le visage.

« Oui. »


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, hello !

Je m'étais promie de jamais rien vous dire sur le chapitre que je postais mais là j'ai pas trop le choix !

C'est un chapitre M parce qu'il est triste et affreusement dur à écrire (en lisant que c'est un flash back vous allez parfaitement comprendre de quoi il va s'agir) et y'a un lemon très très édulcoré dedans. Je me sentais pas d'en écrire un "vrai" vu ce que je raconte dans ce chapitre, mais ne desepérez pas, j'ai des idées pour en écrire un sur ce couple qui sera beaucoup plus joyeux et détaillé (on aime tout ce qui est crunchy)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Quatre** mois plus tôt

La situation s'était dégradée. Beaucoup. Ils n'avançaient plus. La piste qu'ils avaient eue était stérile, comme toute les autres avant elle, et le filet d'espoir qu'il y avait dans le cœur de Newt était en train de se consumer. Pire encore, ils avaient perdu deux autres camarades. L'un s'était fait piqué par un Griffeur, l'autre avait simplement disparu dans le Labyrinthe. Ça réduisait le nombre de Coureurs à trois : Minho, Newt et Ben. C'était ces idées noires qui emplissaient la tête du blond, assit, seul, en pleine nuit, derrière la ferme. Il avait les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et son front appuyé dessus et il ne bougea même pas lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté de lui puis passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Il faut que tu dormes, mon ange… »

Avait murmuré Minho, conscient qu'il n'avait pas vu son amant fermer l'œil depuis bien trop longtemps. Lentement, le blond se laissa glisser sur me coté pour se blottir contre l'asiatique qui le serra un peu plus fort.

« On va s'en sortir, Minho… ? »

Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Bien sûr…Il y a forcément une sortie et on la trouvera. »

Répondit mécaniquement le maton, comme programmé pour dire ça à chaque fois qu'on lui posait ce genre de question. Et c'est à cet instant précis que Newt réalisa. Lentement, il leva les yeux, qu'il avait rouvert, pour regarder son amant, le détaillant afin de noter chaque trait de son visage.

« Fais moi l'amour… »

Murmura-t-il d'un ton implorant et, sans réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un adieu, Minho prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Il l'allongea sur le sol avec douceur tout en continuant le baiser alors qu'il se penchait pour venir au dessus de lui. Les mains du blond glissèrent rapidement sous le haut du Coureur pour caresser la peau de son dos, retraçant le contour de ses muscles du bout des doigts avant de finalement lui ôter son vêtement. Le reste des habits suivit rapidement et Minho colla son corps nu contre celui de son amant, bien décidé à lui remonter le moral. Ses mains glissaient contre sa peau, savourant chacune de ses courbes alors que ses lèvres se perdaient sur sa gorge, le faisant soupirer et haleter. Newt ne restait pas inactif mais l'asiatique le sentait distant comme si il sentait que le blond avait du mal à se laisser aller dans le plaisir. Néanmoins il continua à essayer de lui en donner car il le lui avait demandé et qu'il faisait toujours ce qu'il lui demandait. Il essayait de se rassurer comme il pouvait : le second ne traversait qu'une mauvaise passe, un petit coup de blues passager. Pourtant, lorsqu'il le pénétra, le regard que Newt lui lança le poignarda en plein cœur tant il semblait emplit d'une telle souffrance et d'un tel sentiment de confusion… Cependant Minho continua, guettant chacun des gémissements de Newt comme s'il voulait les enregistrer, les graver pour toujours dans sa mémoire. Le blond, lui, faisait son possible pour donner le change, attirant le visage de son amant contre son cou pour qu'il ne le regarde pas. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer sur son plaisir et, lorsqu'il atteint finalement l'orgasme, une larme dévala sa joue. Un horrible pressentiment scia le ventre de Minho qui se retirait avant de se rhabiller un minimum.

« Je t'aime, mon ange… »

Souffla-t-il comme une supplique sous entendue alors qu'il posait ses lèvres contre son front.

« Je t'aime… »

Répondit le blond, d'une voix étranglée, avant d'éclater brusquement en sanglots dans les bras de l'asiatique. Celui-ci, le cœur déchiré, ne pu qu'assister en silence à la douleur de son amant, le serrant le plus fort possible dans ses bras.

La nuit avait été horrible pour le second, mais comme d'habitude il adressa un sourire doux à son amant puis, lorsque les lourdes portes se mirent à coulisser, il s'élança dans le Labyrinthe, affichant un air déterminé sur son visage. C'est Ben qui bifurqua le premier, vers la gauche, puis, lorsque ce fut au tour de Minho, l'asiatique s'arrêta brusquement de courir. Surprit, Newt fit de même.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Commença-t-il avant que son amant ne l'interrompe, s'approchant pour l'embrasser. Puis il recula.

« A ce soir, mon ange… »

Avait il soufflé, insistant sur le fait qu'il voulait le voir revenir. Newt n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que Minho était déjà reparti. Le blond se retrouva seul dans l'étrange silence lourd du Labyrinthe. Il se passa une main sur le visage puis entra finalement dans sa section.

Il courut toute la matinée, s'enfonçant le plus loin possible dans les couloirs, puis, d'un coup, il se stoppa, comme frappé par un mur invisible. Le souffle, court, il regarda autour de lui. C'était un couloir comme tous les autres de ce foutu piège : sombre haut et étroit. Mais Newt avait sentit que ça serait celui-là et pas un autre. Il s'assit un moment, à même le sol. Lui qui en avait toujours eu une peur panique, il se prit à vouloir rencontrer un Griffeur et que celui-ci l'emporte dieu seul savait où pour le dévorer. Il attendit, toujours par terre, pendant au moins une heure, les yeux fermés. La manière la plus rapide et la plus efficace pour lui aurait été de se trancher l'artère à l'aide de son couteau. Mais, alors qu'il avait la lame plaquée contre son poignet, le corps tremblant de toute part, il ne pu se résoudre à le faire et, de rage, il lança l'arme le plus loin possible. Celle-ci, rebondissant contre les murs avant de choir sur le sol, produisit un bruit métallique qui résonna dans les couloirs et dans la tête du blond qui déglutit avant de se relever d'un bond. Il jeta une nouvelle fois un regard autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur le lierre qui grimpait le long de l'édifice et il s'en approcha avec lenteur. Puis il s'y agrippa, commençant à l'escalader. Il monta le plus haut possible jusqu'à la limite où la plante arrêtait de pousser, à mi-hauteur du mur. En équilibre précaire, il se retourna pour regarder en bas, estimant la distance suffisante, puis il releva la tête pour fixer un moment le mur d'en face, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Lentement, il ferma les yeux puis lâcha, donnant une impulsion avec ses pieds pour se jeter dans le vide.


	8. Chapter 8

Good news ! Aujourd'hui c'est un long chapitre qui vous attend !

C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire pour celui là ! vous verrez par vous même ce qu'il y a dedans !

Concernant la fic en général je voulais juste préciser que je sais que normalement Teresa est censée être déjà arrivée mais j'ai pas envie :D ne vous en faites pas ça viendra en temps voulu !

Bisous !

* * *

Lorsque Thomas et Minho rentrèrent au Bloc en fin d'après-midi, le nouveau était épuisé mais satisfait. Ils progressaient bien, ils avaient désossé le Griffeur que Thomas avait tué et compris que la sorte de boîtier qu'ils avaient trouvé correspondait à une des sections du Labyrinthe, sûrement une espèce de clé, il n'y avait plus qu'à trouver la porte qui allait avec et ils pourraient quitter cet enfer. Arrivé au cœur du Bloc, Thomas jeta un coup d'œil circulaire pour tenter de localiser Newt. Il ne le trouva pas dans les cultures, peut être avait il finit sa journée ? Alors il chercha ailleurs et finit par apercevoir sa tignasse blonde. Avec un petit sourire, le Coureur s'approcha et remarqua qu'il était avec Gally. En effet, celui-ci lui décrivait un plan, que Newt tenait à la main, alors qu'il lui désignait du doigt un espace devant eux, sans doute qu'il voulait construire un nouveau bâtiment. Au début, Thomas supposa que leur proximité était due au fait qu'ils devaient tous les deux regarder le schéma, puis il avisa un des bras du Bâtisseur, passé autour de la taille du second et sa main qui caressait la peau de sa hanche, sous son haut. Et ce n'était pas ce geste qui était le plus étrange aux yeux de Thomas, car Newt touchait Gally, lui aussi : Il avait une de ses mains glissée dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Le brun n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'est ce qui avait changé entre la veille où le couple faisait tout pour cacher leur relation et aujourd'hui où ils se plotaient sans la moindre gêne devant tout le monde et, surtout, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne réagissait ?! Ça avait l'air tellement anodin, comme si ça avait toujours été comme ça. Pourtant Thomas n'avait envie que de leur crier de se séparer…Ou bien de se glisser entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les regarder alors qu'il voyait Newt tourner la tête vers Gally, passant sa langue sur ses fines lèvres pour les humidifier alors qu'il observait la bouche de son amant se mouvoir au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Au bout d'un moment, le Bâtisseur se rendit compte que le blond ne l'écoutait plus du tout alors il tourna la tête vers lui. Il ricana en captant son regard et se pencha pour lui offrir ce qu'il voulait : il l'embrassa. Et personne ne fit aucun commentaire ! Même pas Winston qui dépiautait un poulet à quelques mètres à peine d'eux et n'avait rien manqué du spectacle.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? »

Soupira soudain Minho alors qu'il posait une main sur son épaule, ramenant brutalement Thomas à la réalité alors que, lui, il évitait de regarder le couple. Le bleu jeta un coup d'œil à son maton puis se reconcentra sur le blond. Celui-ci commençait à être agacé par la désagréable impression d'être observé depuis quelques minutes et il supposait que c'était Minho qui le fixait. Alors il rompit lentement le baiser et tourna la tête. Il fronça les sourcils en croisant le regard de Thomas. Thomas…A vrai dire, Newt avait presque oublié le Coureur et ce que Minho lui avait dit à son sujet le matin même. Il soupira et releva la tête vers Gally.

« Excuse moi une minute… »

Lui souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, brièvement, puis de se séparer de lui en lui rendant son plan et le Bâtisseur hocha la tête, de toute façon il devait s'occuper d'un truc lui aussi apparemment puisqu'il s'éloigna. Le blond, lui, se dirigea vers Thomas. Ce dernier se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, il comptait sur son maton pour ne surtout pas les laisser seuls et tenta de le lui faire comprendre d'un regard.

« Ça va, Tommy… ? »

S'enquit le blond, un peu inquiet pour son ami.

« Qu'est- ce que t'es en train de foutre, Newt… ? »

Marmonna Minho en relevant la tête vers lui. Surprit, Thomas tourna la tête vers lui. L'asiatique avait parlé avec une hostilité rare qui désarçonna le blond.

« …Quoi… ? »

Souffla-t-il en tournant les yeux vers le maton des Coureurs. Celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche, comme si, en fait, il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, ou du moins pas de cette façon, en plus le regard blessé que lui lançait Newt n'arrangeait rien.

«…Désolé… »

Se reprit-il avant de poser la main contre l'épaule de Thomas, lui soufflant de le rejoindre dans la salle des cartes quand il aurait fini. Puis il partit, laissant le bleu seul avec le second. Déglutissant, Thomas tourna la tête vers Newt.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? »

Finit il par oser demander sans pour autant le regarder. Newt poussa un soupir résigné. Ce que Thomas pouvait être curieux, en effet…Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper de toute façon il tourna la tête pour regarder partir l'asiatique.

« Qui ça 'nous' ? Tu veux parler de Minho et moi ? »

« …Et Gally aussi… »

Acheva le Coureur, écarlate. Le blond se passa une main sur le visage. Evidemment…

« Bon, je vais te raconter. Mais pas ici, okay ? »

Fit il en le désignant un coin un peu plus éloigné des autres. Pendant qu'ils avançaient, Thomas n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de regarder la démarche du blond et, une fois qu'ils furent seuls, il se lança.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé… ? A la jambe… »

Newt se crispa. Trop curieux, Tommy, trop curieux…

« Chaque choses en son temps…Je croyais que tu voulais savoir comment se présentait ma vie sentimentale… ? »

Thomas rosit. La façon dont Newt s'adressait à lui était différente des autres fois, ça le troublait. C'était un peu comme si le blond descendait lui-même du piédestal sur lequel le Coureur l'avait érigé.

« Tommy… ? »

Lança ce dernier d'une voix douce pour reconcentrer Thomas.

« Oui…Tu…Tu es sorti avec Minho, pas vrai… ? »

Surprit, Newt fronça les sourcils.

« Comment est-ce que tu… »

Thomas rougit encore plus, réalisant qu'il venait de se griller.

« C'est juste que sa réaction de tout à l'heure…On aurait dit qu'il était jaloux quand il t'a vu avec Gally… »

Tenta-t-il ce qui sembla assez crédible pour le second qui poussa un petit soupir.

« Oui, on est sorti ensemble quelques temps…Mais ça s'est pas très bien fini… »

Il haussa les épaules tandis que le Coureur se mordait la lèvre.

« La vie continue… »

Si Thomas ne voyait pas de problème à employer ce mot précis, Newt grimaça.

« Oui, c'est ça…On fait pas toujours les bons choix… »

Répondit-il tout de même, tâchant de paraître détaché.

« Tu…Tu l'as trompé… ? »

Demanda Thomas, parce que c'est ce qu'il avait comprit. Agacé cette fois, le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Tommy…Laisse moi t'expliquer au lieux d'inventer toi-même l'histoire… »

Le brun pinça les lèvres, penaud.

« T'as raison…Pardon… »

Le second rit doucement et s'assit par terre, tapotant la place à coté de lui pour que son ami fasse de même. Une fois tous les deux au sol, Newt appuya son dos contre celui de Thomas qui, surprit, se crispa un peu. Cependant il osa s'appuyer un peu contre lui, leur poids équilibrant la posture.

« Avant de devoir m'occuper de changer vos couches…J'avais un vrai taf… »

Il rit doucement en levant les yeux pour regarder le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir.

« Avant j'étais un Coureur…Comme toi… »

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder celle du nouveau qui avait fait de même.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé… ? »

« Tommy… »

Newt sourit. Malgré son habileté et son intelligence, Thomas dégageait une telle candeur et une telle innocence que ça en était touchant.

« Minho et moi, on s'est mit ensemble il y a un an et quelques. Je crois que je l'ai toujours fasciné…Enfin…J'imagine que tu sais de quoi je veux parler… »

Le Coureur se sentit rosir de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça… ? »

« Oh, allons Tommy, je suis handicapé, pas idiot… »

Il rit doucement.

« Et Minho m'a dit que tu me tournais autour. »

« Je vais le tuer… »

Marmonna le brun avec un demi sourire, déclanchant le rire de son ami. C'était un rire franc, sincère et spontané qui fit chaud au cœur de Thomas.

« Ça veut dire que c'est vrai, Tommy ? »

« Chaque chose en son temps, Newt. Je croyais que tu étais censé m'expliquer comment se présentait ta vie sentimentale. »

Répondit le Coureur, employant les mots du blond qui sourit.

« Touché… »

Il soupira.

« Donc. Je suis sorti avec Minho. Puis un jour j'ai…Eu un accident, dans le Labyrinthe. J'ai faillit perdre ma jambe droite et… »

Il s'interrompit. Thomas le sentit bouger dans son dos, se coller un peu plus à lui.

« Et… ? »

L'encouragea-t-il d'un souffle.

« Ça a traumatisé Minho…Et ça a brisé quelque chose en moi…Je supportai plus sa façon de me surprotéger comme si j'étais en verre. D'une manière générale tout le monde agissait comme ça avec moi, comme si j'étais passé de Newt, le mec sur qui on peut compter, qui a tant d'assurance et que tout le monde aime à Newt, le petit oisillon blessé à qui il faut donner la béquée, le boulet du groupe… »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre.

« Newt, personne ne pense que tu es… »

« Tu sais pas, Tommy….T'étais pas là… »

L'interrompit le blond avec un soupir alors qu'il relevait les jambes pour les appuyer contre son torse et passer ses bras autour.

« Le seul qui a continué à agir avec moi comme avant c'est Gally… »

Le brun se crispa un peu.

« Il m'a toujours soutenu, il a rappelé aux autres que, malgré ma patte folle, j'étais toujours moi…Et ça m'a beaucoup aidé, t'imagine pas à quel point… »

Reprit Newt en se détendant un peu comme si le fait de parler de ça lui faisait du bien.

« Et c'est là qu'il a tenté de sortir avec toi… »

Compléta Thomas d'un air morne. Le rire du blond le surprit.

« Non, en fait c'est moi qui lui courait après…Enfin façon de parler parce que je pouvais pas courir à ce moment là…Lui il voulait pas…Il m'a repoussé plusieurs fois…Mais il s'est jamais éloigné de moi et j'ai fini par le faire tomber amoureux de moi…Ça fait presque deux mois. »

« J'aurai jamais pensé qu'il puisse être amoureux…Il a l'air tellement insensible… »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu le connais pas… »

« Comment je pourrais…C'est vraiment un connard… »

Râla Thomas en regardant le campement. Newt se redressa brusquement, manquant de faire tomber le brun qui s'était beaucoup plus appuyé contre lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Arrête, Thomas. »

Lança-t-il, énervé, alors qu'il se relevait pour lui faire face.

« J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu te permettes de parler de lui comme ça. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Thomas se releva à son tour.

« T'es sérieux, Newt ? T'as pas entendu comment il me parle ? Sa façon d'agir avec moi… ? Il voulait me punir pour avoir sauvé Alby et Minho ! »

« T'as enfreint les règles ! T'y es allé, t'avais pas à le faire ! Et regarde toi…T'as eu ce que tu voulais maintenant…T'es un Coureur…La vérité c'est qu'il est terrifié…On est tous terrifiés…Chacun de nous a vu la mort de près…On a tous eu a faire des choses qu'on aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à envisager…Et toi t'arrives comme une fleur et du révolutionnes toute notre vie qu'on avait eu tant de mal à mettre en place…Il fait ce qu'il croit être juste pour nous tous…Ne lui en veux pas d'essayer de nous protéger… »

Il détourna la tête alors que Thomas le fixait sans savoir quoi répondre.

« Reconnais que même si t'as beaucoup fait avancer les choses, tu as provoqué un paquet de trucs étranges… »

« Mais…J'essaye de nous sortir de là, Newt… »

Souffla Thomas, blessé que son ami prenne finalement la défense de Gally. Le blond se radoucit et s'approcha de lui pour passer une main contre son bras qu'il caressa doucement.

« Oh je sais, Tommy…Je te soutien à cent pourcent…Mais essaye de comprendre les gens avant de les juger… »

« C'est pas ce qu'il fait, lui… »

Argumenta Thomas, décidé à avoir le dernier mot.

« Et tu veux vraiment t'abaisser à ce niveau là… ? »

Souffla Newt avec son demi sourire qui faisait toujours craquer le Coureur.

« …T'as raison…Tu crois que je devrais essayer de lui parler… ? »

Le second haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien…Si tu veux, oui, pourquoi pas…Aller…Je crois que Minho t'attend… »

Le nouveau hocha la tête.

« Ouais…On se voit plus tard… »

« Fais attention, Tommy… »

Répondit simplement Newt. Troublé, Thomas s'éloigna en fronçant un peu les sourcils pour se diriger vers la salle des cartes. En chemin il aperçut Gally en pleine conversation avec un autre Bâtisseur dont il avait oublié le nom. Il l'observa un moment, repensant à ce que Newt venait de lui dire puis il haussa finalement les épaules avant de courir rejoindre Minho.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou !

Encore un chapitre pas bien folichon mais si je me trompe pas ça sera le dernier qui le sera entièrement !

Un petit mot pour toi, Gwen, je te remercie de me suivre si assidument tu es la résponsable de ma publication aussi rapide à vrai dire et je suis ravie de réussir à te faire apprécier ce couple un peu trop underated à mon goùt ! Si tu es interessée je te conseille (je le conseille à tous ceux que ça intéresse d'ailleurs) de regarder le "Know yout Co-Star with Will Poulter and Thomas Brodie-Sangster", c'est cet interview qui m'a inspirée pour écrire cette fiction :)

Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Trois** mois plus tôt

« Plus jamais… »

La voix de Clint sonna comme un coup de feu dans l'esprit de Newt, assit dos à lui sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Il s'y attendait, certes, mais il se sentait encore plus misérable qu'avant. Si au moins il avait pu reprendre le cours normal de sa "vie", mais non. Maintenant, à chaque pas qu'il ferait, son échec lui reviendrait en pleine face. Non mais était-il nul à ce point là ? Est-ce que c'était possible qu'il soit tellement un loser que même son suicide il avait été capable de le louper ? Une vague de rage lui vrilla les entrailles.

« Newt… ? »

Souffla le Medjack, soucieux, alors qu'il faisait le tour du lit pour regarder l'état de son ami. Le blond faisait peur à voir, peut être même encore plus qu'il y a un mois, lorsque Minho avait ramené la masse sanguinolente qu'il était à ce moment là.

« Est-ce que ça va… ? »

Continua-t-il tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait le regretter et, effectivement, le regard que lui lança le second aurait pu le dissuader de parler de nouveau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« …Ça va… »

Articula-t-il quand même en baissant les yeux. Le maton se passa une main sur le visage.

« Il faut que tu te reposes… »

Fit il simplement avant de sortir. En ce moment, et même s'il l'avait toujours aimé, la présence du blond le mettait affreusement mal à l'aise. Une fois seul, Newt se passa une main sur le visage. D'un geste brusque, il envoya valser la table de chevet qui se renversa au sol avec fracas. Se reposer ? Hors de question. Il pouvait enfin remarcher, même si chaque pas était une torture. Alors il se leva avec lenteur, passant pour la première fois sa main contre les marques de sutures, sans savoir que ce geste allait devenir un T.O.C. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la fenêtre, il aperçut le Medjack qui parlait avec Minho. Voyant le visage de l'asiatique se décomposer au fur et à mesure, Newt supposa que Clint était en train de lui apprendre qu'il ne marcherait sûrement plus jamais normalement et qu'il pourrait encore moins courir toute la journée comme avant. Avec une grimace, le blond se détourna de la fenêtre. De toute façon, il savait bien que le Coureur allait venir le voir sous peu, comme tous les soirs. Et c'est ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Minho frappa à la porte et entra.

« Ça va, mon ange... ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Répliqua vertement le blond, faisant sursauter l'asiatique.

« Quoi… ? »

Souffla-t-il en s'approchant de son amant, dans son dos. Newt soupira.

« Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça. »

« Et depuis quand…? »

« Je suis loin d'en être un. »

« Newt… »

« Si j'était un ange, tu m'aurais pas ramené dans ce putain d'enfer ! Les saloperies d'anges ça ce trouve dans le ciel ! »

S'énerva-t-il soudain en se tournant vers son amant. Blessé, celui-ci baissa la tête.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Minho… ? Pourquoi… ? »

« …Parce que je t'aime… »

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Cracha le blond.

« Ça c'est clair, ouais. Ça fait combien de temps que tu m'as pas regardé dans les yeux au juste ? Comment tu peux dire que tu m'aimes encore alors que ta dernière preuve d'amour à mon égard ça a été de me forcer à traîner ma putain de carcasse à moitié estropiée ?! »

Minho fronça les sourcils alors qu'une larme dévalait sa joue.

« Et toi… ? Comment tu peux me dire que tu m'aimes après ce que t'as fait… ? Ce que tu m'as fait…Est-ce que t'as au moins eu une pensé pour moi ?! »

Newt garda un moment le silence, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine.

« Mais je ne te le dis pas… »

Finit il par dire avec lenteur. Cette réponse mit du temps à être entendue et comprise par l'asiatique.

« …T'es en train de me larguer… ? »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Il ne répondit pas mais son expression était suffisamment éloquente pour le Coureur qui sentit la rage monter en lui.

« Tu sais ce que t'es, Newt ?! T'es un putain d'égoïste ! Tu nous as tous lâchés ! Tous les gens qui avaient confiance et pour qui tu comptais ! Tout ça à cause de tes conneries d'états d'âme ?! Et tu trouves encore le moyen de te plaindre ?! Tu te rends pas compte du mal que t'as fait autour de toi ! J'ai…J'ai cru mourir quand je…Comment t'as pu prétendre que tu m'aimais la veille, et me faire ça ensuite… ? Comment t'as pu, Newt… ? Non, tu sais quoi ? Ne répond pas à cette question, va juste te faire foutre. »

Fit il d'une traite avant de se détourner. Mais au moment où il allait partir, Newt le rattrapa par le bras.

« Minho… »

Souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Je suis désolé…J'suis tellement désolé… »

Minho se tourna lentement pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Il garda la position pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'il pleurait en silence, tenant fermement le blond qui était secoués de spasmes et de sanglots dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il réalisa tout ce qui s'était passé et surtout à quel point Newt était brisé. Alors il recula lentement, brisant l'étreinte, et il quitta l'infirmerie sans un regard en arrière.


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou !

Rien à dire là dessus à part que c'est encore un flash back, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ça maintenant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **11 semaines** plus tôt.

Newt avait essayé comme il pouvait de continuer à vivre, mais quelque chose avait changé. Il avait l'impression d'être emprisonné dans une gosse bulle, plus personne ne s'approchait de lui comme s'il était contagieux et, lorsqu'il parlait à quelqu'un, la conversation était tendue, les regards fuyant. Ses interlocuteurs essayaient de donner le change mais c'est comme s'ils avaient peur que le blond s'ouvre brusquement les veines sous leurs yeux. La situation était affreusement pesante et augmentait le stress et la frustration de Newt qui piquait régulièrement des crises de colère, effrayant les autres Blocards, ça n'arrangeait pas les choses. C'était comme le serpent qui se mord la queue, s'en était presque invivable à présent.

Un soir, alors qu'il allait se coucher plus pour s'isoler que par réelle fatigue, il perçut des éclats de voix provenant de la salle du conseil. Avec un soupir las, il s'en approcha, conscient que s'il n'y était pas avec eux c'est qu'il y avait quatre-vingt pourcent de chances qu'ils parlent de lui. Bingo. Il entra discrètement dans la pièce pour s'asseoir dans l'ombre non loin de la porte. Au centre, éclairés par quelques torches, les matons de chaque tâches et Alby débattaient.

« Il veut absolument bosser. Je pense pas que ce soit une idée de génie, mais bon, je suis pas sûr qu'il m'ait déjà réellement écouté, alors bon… »

Faisait Clint, les bras croisés, soucieux, aussitôt renchérit par Winston.

« Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on lui ferait faire ? Je veux dire, je ne l'imagine pas être Trancheur… »

« En vrai je le vois pas faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que Coureur… »

Avança timidement un autre maton, celui des Torcheurs.

« Hors de question qu'il re-foute le pied dans le Labyrinthe. »

La voix de Minho avait claqué comme un fouet. Alby lui posa aussitôt une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

« Bien sûr que non, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et ils continuèrent à discuter pendant plusieurs minutes. Newt avait la désagréable impression qu'ils essayaient de se le passer les uns les autres comme s'il était une bombe qu'ils craignaient de voir exploser entre leurs mains.

« Et si on le laissait simplement décider de ce dont il est capable ? »

Lança soudain Gally en levant la tête. Surprit, le blond réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis le début de la conversation. D'ailleurs il était un peu en retrait des autres et se rapprocha au moment où il avait prit la parole.

« Je vous rappelle, au cas où vous auriez oublié, qu'on parle de Newt. Quoi qu'il ait pu faire dans le Labyrinthe, c'est toujours Newt…La moindre des choses qu'on pourrait faire ça serait qu'on l'aide au lieu d'essayer de s'en débarrasser comme un vieux tas de plonk, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles c'était ton second. »

Il désigna Alby du doigt tout en continuant.

« Soit le type en qui t'es censé avoir le plus confiance, le tocard qui a toujours veillé sur nous quand on allait pas bien. Il serait peut être temps de porter nos couilles et de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur, ou de simplement lui parler franchement, non ? J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies pas envisagé de faire ça, toi, vu que t'es censé sortir avec. »

Termina-t-il, adressant la fin à Minho en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil. Ce dernier poussa un soupir en hochant négativement la tête.

« Non, on est plus ensemble… »

Répondit-il simplement dans la surprise générale. Gally leva alors les deux mains.

« Oh, au temps pour moi, c'est une bonne raison pour se comporter comme un connard avec lui. »

« Arrête, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit… »

« Je sais que c'est pas ce que t'as dit. Mais c'est ce que tu fais. C'est ce que vous faites tous. »

Fit le Bâtisseur en regardant tour à tour chacun des autres Blocards.

« Si Newt veut essayer de nous aider, mon équipe et moi, ben je le laisserai faire. Je sais que ça lui conviendra pas, mais je vois pas pourquoi on devrait tous l'ignorer parce qu'il a fait une connerie. On en a tous fait, et on en refera. »

Il se tut et croisa les bras, laissant les autres penauds. Newt, lui, resta choqué un moment. Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir autant de soutien et encore moins de la part de Gally.

« T'as raison… »

Reprit alors Alby au bout d'un moment. Il se tourna vers les autres.

« On peut pas lui tourner le dos comme ça. »

Minho croisa les bras et soupira de lassitude et de tristesse.

« Et alors quoi ? On doit faire comme si de rien était ?...Agir comme si… »

Il détourna la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes.

« Non… »

Souffla le blond en se relevant pour avancer dans la lumière. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui mais il ne se désarçonna pas et continua de rejoindre le groupe.

« Newt ? T'es là depuis quand ? »

S'enquit Alby, surprit.

« C'est pas bien de faire un jugement en l'absence de l'accusé, si ? »

Répondit simplement son second.

« Ecoutez, je vous demande pas d'oublier ce que j'ai fait…Ce que je vous ai fait à tous…Et surtout pas à toi, Minho, je suis désolé pour tout ça…Mais je vous en supplie…Arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'allais mourir d'une seconde à l'autre, arrêtez de me demander toutes les deux minutes si je vais bien…Je suis en vie et je vous jure que je vais essayer de le rester autant que possible…J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié…Je la mérite pas…Tout ce que je veux c'est vous… »

Fit il d'une voix claire et sincère en regardant chacun de ses amis. Il s'arrêta sur Gally.

« Le prend pas mal mais j'ai aucune envie d'être Bâtisseur… »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« T'aurais été très mauvais de toute façon. »

Alby soupira mais sourit.

« On a bien discuté…Mais faut qu'on réfléchisse à tout ça, je suis sûr que si on fait des efforts chacun de notre coté on pourra surmonter ça tous ensemble. »

Annonça-t-il d'un ton chaleureux pour remonter le moral des matons.

« Aller, il est temps qu'on aille dormir. »

Termina-t-il, mettant fin à la réunion. Newt sortit de la salle du conseil en dernier, juste après Gally, et il l'interpella. L'intéressé s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Merci…Pour tout ce que t'as dit là dedans… »

Souffla le blond une fois à sa hauteur.

« Tu me déçois, Newt. »

« Quoi… ? »

Le Bâtisseur haussa les épaules.

« Je pensais que tu te défendrais toi-même. »

« J'ai essayé…Je trouvais pas les mots… »

« Maintenant faut assumer ce que t'as fait et plus compter sur nous. »

Acheva Gally en reprenant son chemin. Newt resta un moment immobile, songeant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis un sourire s'étira sur le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il allait se coucher. Enfin quelqu'un qui lui parlait franchement.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello !

La dedans y'a le lemon le plus détaillé de cette fic jusqu'à présent ! Je vous laisse savourer son acidité en espérant que ça vous plaira ! Et je tiens à préciser que j'ai mit quelque chose comme 8h pour écrire ce chapitre (entrecoupé de pauses bien sûr j'ai pas passé 8h sur mes feuilles) et 1h30 pour recopier, il est très tard actuellement alors je m'excuse par avance si la qualité du chapitre s'en fait sentir :)

Bonne nuit et bonne lecture !

* * *

Songeur, Newt observait le feu devant lui. A cause des récents événements, les Blocards n'avaient pas le cœur à faire la fête. Mais le maton des Cuistot et son équipe avaient prévu un barbecue alors ils étaient tous installés devant l'énorme brasier, ce qui ressemblait plus à une veillée.

« Vous avez parlé de quoi avec le nouveau ? »

Souffla soudain Gally contre l'oreille du blond, le faisant frissonner. Il était assit juste derrière lui, d'ailleurs le dos de Newt appuyait conte son torse.

« De quoi… ? »

« Tout à l'heure… »

« Tu veux dire quand on s'est isolés seuls en tête à tête… ? »

« Bébé… »

Marmonna Gally avec lassitude.

« Oh, désolé, je tourne autour du pot c'est ça ? »

« Newt… »

« Bon, bon, okay, en fait il voulait me draguer. »

Le blond sentit la main de son amant se crisper contre sa hanche et il sourit en coin.

« Non, je plaisante… »

« Tu fais surtout chier… »

Fit remarque le Bâtisseur du tac au tac alors qu'il se détendait. Le rire du second sonna joliment à son oreille. Il l'avait toujours trouvé adorable et il s'était fait plutôt rare ces derniers temps.

« En fait on a surtout parlé de toi… »

« Sérieusement… ? »

« Oui, cette fois je t'assure que c'est vrai. »

« Et plus précisément… ? »

« Il voulait savoir ce qu'on faisait ensemble…Et aussi pourquoi tu te comportais comme un connard avec lui. Je crois que ce que je lui ai dit pourrait vous permettre de repartir sur de nouvelles bases tous les deux. »

Reprit Newt en contemplant les flammes. Il avait volontairement omit de mentionner la partie où il avait avoué à Thomas que c'était à cause de la peur, allez savoir pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai envie ? »

« Ah, mais ça c'est pas mon problème. J'ai décidé que tu le ferais quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Vraiment… ? »

Répondit Gally en approchant un peu plus le corps de son amant contre le sien avant de passer la langue le long de son cou jusqu'à remonter à son oreiller qu'il mordilla.

« J'adore quand t'essayes de me donner des ordres… »

Y souffla-t-il et si le blond en fut tout émoustillé, il n'en montra rien.

« Et oui, que veux tu…C'est moi le chef… »

Répondit il tout de même en inclinant un peu la tête sur le coté pour laisser plus de place à la bouche de son amant.

« Hey, Gally, c'est la viande que tu dois bouffer, pas Newt ! »

« Ta gueule, Minho ! »

Le Coureur ricana et Newt roula des yeux avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Soudain il tourna la tête vers Gally et se pencha en arrière pour pouvoir chuchoter à son oreille.

« Sinon on peut très bien se dire qu'on a plus faim et sauter le repas…Comme ça tu pourras me sauter moi… »

Le Bâtisseur rit doucement alors qu'il glissait les mains sous son haut pour caresser le plat de son ventre.

« Je crois bien que c'est une idée de génie... »

Le blond sourit, ravi, et passa la main contre la joue de son amant avant de se lever, l'entraînant à sa suite en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Gally suivit le mouvement, sans broncher pour une fois. Ils ignorèrent royalement les regards qui pesaient sur eux, tout le monde se doutait bien de ce qui se passait, et s'éloignèrent.

Thomas les regarda partir avec un petit soupir alors qu'il se laissait tomber à coté de Minho.

« Ça te gène pas, toi, de les avoir sous les yeux compte tenu des circonstances ? »

S'enquit-il alors qu'il tournait la tête vers son ami.

« Ce qui me gêne, en fait, c'est que tu sembles vouloir consacrer ta vie à me poser des questions. »

Répondit ce dernier, l'air détendu. Le nouveau roula des yeux.

« Et plus sérieusement… ? »

« Je le vis bien…Je suis passé à autre chose… »

Surprit, Thomas ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Tu veux dire que tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Minho leva les yeux au ciel, un air désabusé sur le visage, qu'est-ce qu'il ne venait pas de dire là ?

« Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein… ? »

« Pardon… »

Marmonna Thomas.

« Mais je veux quand même savoir ! »

Reprit il, un sourire solaire sur le visage.

Arrivé dans une des chambres de la ferme, Newt ferma la porte et s'appuya contre, alors que Gally venait se coller à lui, plaquant ses lèvres aux siennes. Le blond répondit fougueusement à son baiser comme s'il attendait ça depuis trop longtemps. D'ailleurs les deux garçons semblaient autant impatients l'un que l'autre car le Bâtisseur passait déjà les mains sous le pull de Newt pour le lui retirer, ne rompant le contact de leurs lèvres que pour laisser passer le tissus avant de reprendre le baiser à pleine bouche. La température semblait être montée d'un cran d'un seul coup alors que le blond poussait Gally jusqu'à l'asseoir sur le lit avant de s'installer à califourchon sur ses jambes. Celui-ci leva alors les yeux vers lui pour le regarder intensément, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, passant une main contre sa joue puis sa mâchoire.

« Quoi… ? »

Souffla Newt avec un demi sourire, comme s'il trouvait étrange la façon qu'avait son amant de le détailler. Mais Gally secoua la tête et se redressa pour l'embrasser de nouveau, plus tendrement cette fois, laissant glisser ses mains contre ses hanches. D'un geste il ôta son débardeur et se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres contre sa clavicule. Le blond poussa un soupir d'aise alors qu'il passait les ongles sur le cuir chevelu de son amant, l'approchant un peu plus de lui. Au bout d'un moment, le Bâtisseur décida d'accélérer les choses et se redressa, soulevant le blond pour pouvoir échanger leur place et l'allonger sur le lit avant de venir au dessus de lui. Il se remit à dévorer la peau de son torse de baisers et de morsures, le faisant soupirer et gémir de désir. Les mains tremblantes, Newt tira sur le haut de Gally pour le lui retirer et, une fois qu'il l'eut dénudé, il passa ses doigts fins contre ses bras, retraçant le contour de ses biceps, descendant sur ses avants bras jusqu'à ses mains. Il en saisit une, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Un peu surpris, Gally se laissa pourtant faire, le temps d'ajouter d'autres suçons sur la peau pâle de Newt. Cependant il récupéra ses deux mains et se redressa pour pouvoir terminer de retirer leurs derniers vêtements à tous les deux. Le second l'observait faire, le détaillant avec envie de ses yeux sombres un peu voilés. Un rictus se dessina au coin des lèvres du Bâtisseur lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son amant et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, sinon je ne vais pas me retenir longtemps… »

Marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres et Newt rit doucement.

« Tant mieux… »

Répondit-il, joueur. Gally ricana et glissa un de ses doigts entre les fines lèvres du blond qui le suça avidement sous ses yeux, le faisant saliver d'envie alors qu'il écartait ses cuisses pour se glisser entre, collant leurs bassins l'un à l'autre. Une fois son doigt suffisamment humidifié, il le retira de la bouche de son amant et passa lentement sa langue dessus avant de le glisser en lui pour commencer à le préparer. Newt ferma les yeux, un gémissement franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres, pourtant pincées. Gally guettait les réactions du second, se délectant des expressions et de ses soupirs de plaisir alors qu'il enfouissait un deuxième doigt au plus profond de lui. Cette fois le blond se cambra, murmurant le prénom de son amant, alors qu'il se détendait sous ses attouchements.

« Viens… »

Souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment d'une voix un peu rauque. Gally retira immédiatement ses doigts, laissant à Newt une désagréable sensation de vide qui ne dura que quelques secondes le temps que le Bâtisseur se place mieux entre ses hanche pour le pénétrer lentement, réalisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas le prendre sauvagement et lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à lui. Les mains crispées contre sa nuque, Newt rejeta la tête en arrière, poussant un nouveau gémissement plus fort et plus aigu qui tinta agréablement aux oreilles du brun. D'ailleurs celui-ci, plutôt excité à présent, lâcha un soupir de plaisir en commençant à aller et venir en lui, tâchant de trouver sa prostate. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il la heurta de plein fouet car il vit le corps de son amant se cambrer encore plus et sentit ses jambes s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui comme s'il voulait le faire pénétrer d'avantage alors qu'il poussait un vrai cri de plaisir. Dans un bref éclair de lucidité, Newt ramena un bras contre son visage pour mordre violemment son poignet afin de retenir ses exclamations. Il se savait expressif et si ça ne gênait pas vraiment quand il était seul avec Gally, en pleine nuit, dans le bois non loin du Terminus, c'était un peu plus embêtant en plein milieux de la ferme avec des murs dont l'isolation phonique laissait à désirer, à l'heure du repas. La morsure décupla étrangement son plaisir et il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer dessus. Gally sentait l'orgasme monter lentement mais sûrement alors qu'il accélérait le rythme de ses coups de reins, agissant avec de moins en moins de douceur et observant avec attention le visage de son amant, même si celui-ci était à moitié masqué. D'un coup, Newt rouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard ardent dans celui du Bâtisseur alors qu'il passait les bras autour de son cou, libérant sa bouche par laquelle se déversa un nouveau flot de gémissements lascifs.

« Je…Je vais jouir… »

Annonça-t-il. Alors Gally s'enfonça en lui pour se caller contre sa prostate et la stimuler au maximum. Newt écarquilla les yeux alors que son corps se crispait. Il éjacula avec tant de puissance qu'il reçut du sperme contre sa gorge. Il fallut au Bâtisseur quelques coups de reins de plus pour atteindre l'orgasme à son tour, jouissant au plus profond du corps de son amant. Le corps secoué de spasmes, le blond se laissa retomber contre les draps, un petit sourire béat éclairant sa figure. Gally, lui, n'eut la force que de se retirer avant de s'allonger à moitié sur lui, la tête contre son pectoral gauche, le bras autour de sa taille et les jambes emmêlées avec les siennes. Newt releva lentement la main pour glisser les doits dans les cheveux de son amant avec un soupir d'aise alors qu'il se sentait plonger dans une douce mais épaisse torpeur.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, hello ! Désolée pour le petit contre temps, j'ai eu du mal à finir de le taper celui là, je reçois de la famille en ce moment !

Alors je vais être parfaitement honnête avec vous, je déteste cordialement le personnage de Teresa, encore plus après avoir fini de lire le second tome. Alors je sais qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais, mais je vais le faire quand même je n'écrirais JAMAIS sur elle ou un quelconque couple qu'elle formerait avec un Blocard et encore moins avec Minho (là c'est à cause du film que je dis ça) ce qui est dommage car j'adore Kaya Scodelario, je la trouve adorable. Pour aller plus loin je dirais même que si James Dashner n'avait pas créé autant d'empathie autour du personnage de Thomas, je ne l'aimerais pas non plus. Mais rassurez vous, lui je l'aime bien ! Même si je me sens obligée de le modifier un peu comme vous allez le voir dans ce chapitre parce que je le veux un peu plus humain...

Du coup Teresa sera présente dans cette fiction uniquement car j'ai besoin d'elle pour poursuivre l'intrigue jusqu'à la fin, mais j'avoue que ça ne m'emballe pas plus que ça alors ça m'étonnerais que je parvienne à vous faire apprécier le personnage ^^" néanmoins vous ne devriez pas trop ressentir la haine que je lui voue, je sais me tenir !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le lendemain, Thomas était assit devant la ferme et s'ennuyait à mourir. Il attendait Minho, qui avait voulu retravailler le plan de course d'aujourd'hui. Au départ, le nouveau avait quand même voulu être avec lui, mais l'asiatique en avait rapidement eu marre de ses questions et l'avait foutu dehors sans ménagement. De toute façon le brun était encore trop novice pour avoir sa propre section et courir seul, alors il se contentait de suivre bêtement son maton. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il croyait, car Thomas était tout sauf un suiveur. Il poussa un énième soupir. Depuis la veille il n'avait pas arrêté de repenser à ce que le blond lui avait dit et il hésitait beaucoup alors qu'il regardait le maton des Bâtisseurs de loin. En vérité il brûlait d'envie d'aller lui parler, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Le problème était là, que pouvait il lui dire de plus pour qu'il l'accepte au sein du groupe -le fait qu'il arrête de se comporter de façon aussi venimeuse à son égard aurait déjà constitué un bon début- et surtout comment lui faire entendre raison sur le fait qu'il n'était en rien lié aux événements qui c'étaient produits depuis son arrivée alors qu'au fond il n'en était même pas sûr lui-même ? Et il y avait autre chose qui parvenait à le troubler encore d'avantage. Depuis qu'il avait surprit ses ébats avec Newt, il ressentait une étrange attirance physique pour Gally qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer et, même s'il essayait de se persuader du contraire, l'opinion qu'il pouvait avoir de lui commençait à devenir importante à ses yeux. Thomas avait tiré une conclusion simple : Comment pouvait il tenter de se rapprocher du couple si l'une des deux personnes qui le formait ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture ? Car c'était bien ça qui trottait dans sa tête alors qu'il refusait catégoriquement de se l'avouer, Newt seul ne l'intéressait plus. Ces pensés embrumaient l'esprit du Coureur qui laissait vagabonder ses yeux sur le corps de Gally.

« T'as un problème, la tâche ? »

Lui lança d'ailleurs vertement ce dernier, agacé d'être fixé de la sorte, alors qu'il s'était approché sans même que Thomas s'en aperçoive, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Il cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois pour reprendre ses esprits et balbutia.

« Euh…Non, non…Désolé, j'étais plongé dans mes pensés, j'ai pas fait gaffe… »

Le Bâtisseur haussa un sourcil, affichant une expression à mi chemin entre la perplexité et la méfiance.

« …Ouais ben la prochaine fois que tu penseras à quelque chose, je te conseille de le faire en regardant ailleurs. »

Répondit il en se détournant pour repartir d'où il venait. Thomas hésita encore quelques secondes avant de finalement prendre son courage à deux mains.

« Hey, Gally ! »

L'interpella-t-il en se levant pour le rejoindre. Le maton s'arrêta et croisa les bras.

« Quoi ? »

Fit il sèchement. Thomas baissa les yeux, il le trouvait impressionnant et savait que cette conversation ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se dégonfler.

« Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? »

Il ne passa aucune expression sur le visage du Bâtisseur qui s'attendait un peu à entendre ça Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis finit par lui faire un signe de tête, lui indiquant de le suivre, ce que fit le Coureur. Ils contournèrent la ferme jusqu'à se retrouver derrière, plus au calme, et Gally s'arrêta, s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras toujours croisés. Thomas resta un peu plus éloigné de la façade alors qu'il faisait quelques pas tous en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Ecoute je…Je te comprends… »

Le maton fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Comment ça ? »

Le nouveau s'arrêta de bouger mais il n'osa pas croiser son regard pour autant alors qu'il poursuivait.

« Je sais que mon arrivée à provoqué tout un tas de trucs qui ont complètement chamboulé la vie ici…Votre vie…Et j'ai enfreint les règles, je…J'ai fait des erreurs….Alors je comprends pourquoi tu te méfie de moi….Et aussi pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas… »

Expliqua-t-il alors que Gally continuait de l'observer en silence, conscient qu'il n'avait pas fini.

« Mais je peux t'assurer que je suis comme vous…J'suis aussi paumé et mort de trouille que chacun d'entre vous…Je sais pas ce que je fais là, ni ce qui nous a conduit ici…La seule chose dont j'ai la certitude, c'est que j'ai envie de sortir de là….Je veux qu'on sorte tous ensemble et qu'on retrouve ceux qui nous ont fait ça pour leur faire payer. »

Reprit il effectivement, levant enfin un regard déterminé vers celui du Bâtisseur. Celui-ci poussa un petit soupir après un moment de silence.

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, Thomas ? »

Fit il, calmement. Le Coureur sourit intérieurement, ça se passait plutôt bien jusqu'à présent : Il le lui avait pas mit son poing sur la figure, il n'était pas parti et, mieux encore, il l'avait appelé par son prénom, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis qu'il l'avait "aidé à s'en souvenir". Thomas commençait à envisager qu'il avait une chance de pouvoir nouer des liens avec le Bâtisseur, ou tout du moins que celui-ci le tolère.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de toi…Si on veut que ça marche il faut qu'on se serre les coudes, qu'on ait confiance les uns envers les autres…J'ai le sentiment qu'on a tous un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Si on veut tous s'en sortir faut qu'on reste unis. »

« Tu penses sérieusement qu'on va tous s'en sortir… ? »

Répliqua Gally avant de détourner la tête. Thomas ouvrit grand les yeux. Bien sûr c'était un peu optimiste de penser ça, mais il ne voulait surtout pas réfléchir à l'éventualité où il pourrait perdre un autre Blocard dans le Labyrinthe.

« Je vais faire mon possible pour que ça arrive…Mais on est proche du but…Avec Minho on a presque trouvé une issue…Faut que tu me fasses confiance, je te promet que je vais nous sortir de là… »

Il s'interrompit. Il savait bien que ces mots sentaient un peu le réchauffé, il avait l'impression d'avoir répété ce discours un millier de fois au moins. Il espérait surtout s'être montré suffisamment convaincant car il tombait à court d'arguments valables. Gally, lui, affichait une expression neutre alors qu'il détaillait Thomas en silence. Celui-ci n'ajouta rien, restant immobile, se contentant d'attendre son jugement alors qu'il aurait préféré secouer le Bâtisseur de toutes ses forces et lui hurler de dire un truc, n'importe quoi, parce que l'attente le rongeait. Au bout d'un moment qui lui avait parut durer une éternité, il vit le maton se décoller du mur, poussant légèrement avec son pied pour se redresser, et il crut pendant un instant qu'il allait tout simplement s'en aller. Il ne réagit d'ailleurs même pas lorsque Gally lui tendit la main, tant il n'y croyait plus et avait du mal à réaliser. Puis il leva finalement une tête curieuse et hésitante pour croiser son regard.

« Okay. Je veux bien essayer. Mais je te jure que si tu nous la fais à l'envers, je me débrouillerais pour te le faire payer. »

Lui promit il, le regard dur, malgré qu'il ait l'air plus détendu.

« Oh, si ça arrive, compte sur moi pour me le faire payer à moi-même… »

Répondit Thomas avec un grand sourire alors qu'ils effectuaient la poignée de main des Blocards.

« Merci, mec… »

Souffla alors le Coureur, sincère, alors qu'il s'éloignait comme s'il n'était pas tellement sûr de quel comportement adopter avec Gally et quelle proximité il devait avoir avec lui. Une chose était sûre pour le moment, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas faire une erreur et réduire à néant les fragiles liens qu'il venait de parvenir à tisser entre eux car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

« Dis plutôt merci à Newt. »

Répliqua le Bâtisseur en tournant instinctivement la tête vers les champs. Surprit, Thomas suivit son regard.

« Vous avez parlé de moi ? »

S'enquit il en faisant un pas en avant.

« Il t'apprécie beaucoup…Peut être même trop. »

Poursuivit le maton, éludant la question, et le Coureur sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui alors que son cœur s'emballait.

« V…Vraiment… ? »

« Newt est quelqu'un de tactile…Et il s'attache beaucoup trop et trop vite aux gens, mais à toi encore plus particulièrement parce que tu lui apportes quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. »

« Comment ça… ? »

« Beaucoup d'espoir… »

Thomas se sentit partagé par deux sentiments contraires : Il était heureux de savoir qu'il inspirait des sentiments aussi fort au blond…Mais il comprenait aussi que, du coup, Gally se sentirait forcément en compétition avec lui et que, même si ça avait été sa première pensé lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il ne voulait surtout pas l'éloigner de Newt et encore moins le remplacer auprès de lui.

« Il te plait, pas vrai ? »

Lança soudain le maton pour le sortir brusquement de la léthargie dans laquelle il l'avait plongé. Et ce fut effectivement aussi efficace que s'il lui avait mit un coup de poing dans le ventre. Thomas s'étrangla avec sa salive et eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration alors que Gally lui jetait un coup d'œil mi amusé mi désabusé.

« Tu sais, je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de discuter de ça avec toi… »

Contre toute attente, le Bâtisseur éclata d'un rire franc et lui mit une tape sur l'épaule.

« Aller, le nouveau, il est temps de retourner bosser. »

Reprit-il avant de partir et Thomas se prit à sourire en le regardant s'en aller. Il détestait cordialement ce surnom, mais cette fois il avait presque apprécié car, si d'habitude Gally le crachait avec dégoût comme s'il s'agissait du nom d'une créature particulièrement repoussante, il l'avait employé d'un ton presque doux avec lequel il ne s'était jamais adressé au Coureur qui sentait qu'il avait fait des progrès. C'est donc le cœur un peu plus léger qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Minho. Finalement il changea d'avis et se dirigea plutôt vers les cultures afin de trouver Newt. Celui-ci était armé d'une pelle et se redressa pour s'appuyer dessus en le voyant arriver.

« Salut, Tommy… »

Lui lança-t-il avec un sourire adorable qui fit frissonner le Coureur.

« Ça va ? »

« Oh, les tomates sont récalcitrantes, mais on fait avec. Et toi ? T'es pas encore parti ? »

« Moi, c'est mon maton qui est récalcitrant… »

Râla faussement le Coureur en roulant des yeux.

« Du coup je me console en regardant ton sourire… »

Poursuivit-il avant de réaliser que ça sonnait vraiment comme une technique de drague. Horriblement mauvaise en plus. Mais, heureusement pour lui, Newt éclata de rire, croyant visiblement à une blague. Soulagé, Thomas le suivit dans son hilarité.

« Non, je plaisante, je profite d'avoir un peu de temps libre, c'est tout. D'ailleurs j'ai parlé avec Gally, tout à l'heure. »

Commença-t-il alors qu'il voyait une lueur d'intérêt s'allumer dans le regard du blond qui le scannait des yeux comme s'il voulait vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune marque d'un quelconque coup.

« Vraiment… ? »

« Ouais…Et honnêtement ça s'est bien passé. Je crois qu'on est en bonne voie pour construire quelque chose…Ce qui tombe bien…Puisque c'est son job… »

Reprit Thomas avec lenteur, comme s'il parlait en réfléchissant, avant de sourire puis de lâcher un petit rire. Newt fronça les sourcils, le temps de comprendre, puis pouffa légèrement.

« On dirait que tu commences à passer un peu trop de temps avec Minho, attention à toi… »

Le Coureur se passa une main contre la nuque, un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Je suis content que vous ayez pu vous réconcilier… »

Poursuivit le blond en posant une main contre l'épaule de son ami, le pouce passant légèrement sur son cou pour le caresser d'un geste, léger et fluide, qui passa pour tout sauf anodin et innocent aux yeux de Thomas qui frissonna de nouveau.

« Ah bah t'es là, tocard ! Vingt minutes que je te cherche ! »

Râla soudain Minho, qui venait à leur rencontre. Newt lâcha l'épaule du nouveau qui se tournait pour regarder l'asiatique.

« Désolé, je l'ai kidnappé pour qu'il m'aide à finir un truc tant qu'il avait les mains libres. »

Lança le second avec un doux sourire que Minho lui rendit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour tes beaux yeux, pas vrai Thomas ? »

Il tourna la tête vers le brun qui balbutia des choses incompréhensibles, déclanchant l'hilarité des deux autres.

« Bon aller, on y va, avant que je te perde totalement. »

Ordonna-t-il ensuite en mettant une tape à l'arrière de la tête de Thomas qui grommela. Puis les deux Coureurs saluèrent Newt et l'élancèrent en petite foulée vers les portes du Labyrinthe.


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou !

Encore désolée pour le rythme un peu précaire, ça devrait rentrer dans l'ordre la semaine prochaine !

J'ai trois choses à dire sur ce chapitre : Attention à la chronologie, à partir d'ici c'est plus dans l'ordre vérifiez bien la date. Je pense que vous allez pas regretter d'avoir patienté ^^. Et enfin c'est un lemon !

Voila, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **18** mois plus tôt

« Newt ! »

Cria Minho pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois en accélérant d'avantage.

« Je suis là ! »

Répliqua le blond alors qu'il rejoignait l'asiatique, débouchant d'un couloir perpendiculaire. Soulagé, Minho se permit le luxe de ralentir un peu.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! T'es en retard ! »

« Je sais…Ma montre m'a lâché… »

Grommela Newt en tapant sur celle-ci avant de secouer le poignet.

« J'ai bien essayé de me fier à l'ombre, mais vu la taille des murs c'est carrément pas facile… »

« Evidemment t'as pas pensé à en prendre une de rechange ! »

Râla l'asiatique en secouant la tête alors que le blond riait.

« Si j'avais autant de clairvoyance que toi, c'est moi qui serais maton, mon cœur… »

Surprit, Minho s'arrêta brusquement et Newt dû faire de même pour ne pas le distancer.

« T'arrête pas ! Les autres sont rentrés ? »

« T'as dit quoi…? »

Demanda le maton pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il avait tellement fantasmé ce genre de choses qu'il voulait être certain de ce que le blond avait en tête. Mais celui-ci s'approcha et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains pour le regarder d'un air sérieux.

« Minho, est ce que les autres sont sortis du Labyrinthe… ? »

Demanda-t-il avec lenteur d'un ton plutôt grave.

« …Oui, je leur ai dit de rentrer le temps de revenir te chercher… »

Consentit à répondre le maton alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur les lèvres de son ami.

« Bien. »

Souffla celui-ci en se détachant de lui.

« Newt, attend… »

« Faut pas qu'on traîne ici. »

« Attend ! »

Répéta l'asiatique un peu plus durement en saisissant son ami par le poignet.

« J'ai besoin de savoir maintenant à quoi tu pensais quand tu m'as appelé "mon coeur", parce que, moi, je suis amoureux de toi, Newt…Je t'aime depuis des mois…Alors ne me donnes pas de faux espoirs…Ne m'appelle pas comme ça si tu partages pas ce sentiment… »

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent de surprise alors qui sentait ses joues s'empourprer et son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit difficilement et s'approcha de son maton qui n'osait plus le regarder. Lentement il passa sa main contre sa joue et ferma les yeux avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un chaste baiser auquel Minho ne répondit pas, trop surpris par la situation.

« Je te jure qu'on aura une longue conversation pour mettre tout ça au clair, mais pas ici, je t'en supplie sortons de là… »

Reprit Newt d'un ton insistant, presque implorant. Minho était complètement perdu et déboussolé, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était heureux alors qu'il sentait des picotements sur ses lèvres. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis il se reprit, conscient du danger à rester trop longtemps immobile dans le Labyrinthe. Alors il secoua la tête et prit la main du blond avant de se remettre à courir, l'entraînant à sa suite. Les deux garçons progressèrent avec une aisance incroyable dans les couloirs qu'ils connaissaient par cœur tous les deux et ne s'arrêtèrent plus avant de rejoindre le Bloc. Hors d'haleine, Minho s'immobilisa et jeta un coup d'œil à Newt. Il l'avait embrassé bordel ! Il l'avait embrassé ! L'asiatique aurait bien pu bondir de joie en criant de victoire, là tout de suite, mais il s'abstint et rougit en regardant leurs mains toujours jointes. La paume du blond était chaude dans la sienne et il se sentait comme électrisé par le contact mais il le lâcha à contre cœur en entendant arriver les autres Coureurs qui les attendaient non loin.

« Vous allez bien ? »

S'enquit l'un d'entre eux alors qu'il leur jetait un coup d'œil critique.

« Tu foutais quoi, Newt ? »

S'exclama alors Ben en croisant les bras malgré son air soulagé.

« Et bien je me suis retrouvé encerclé par quatre Griffeurs alors le temps de les tuer, ça m'a retardé… »

Répondit Newt avec un rictus au coin des lèvres. Sceptiques, les autres Coureurs le fixèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes puis Minho roula des yeux.

« N'écoutez pas ce tocard, il avait plus de pile à sa montre et n'a pas jugé bon de se bouger le cul. »

Les Blocards poussèrent un soupir las alors que le blond faisait une moue adorable.

« Oh, aller, je suis sûr qu'ils auraient fini par me croire… »

Fit il en riant doucement.

« Bon aller, debrief' et on va se poser. »

Ordonna le maton en jetant un coup d'œil au blond puis aux autres.

« A mon avis ça va être court… »

Commenta Ben de mauvaise grâce en se détournant pour se diriger vers la salle des cartes.

« Tant mieux, comme ça moins on parlera plus vite tu pourras aller te doucher histoire de pas tous nous tuer ! »

Le railla Minho, faisant rire les autres. Le châtain tourna la tête vers lui, un rictus joueur sur le visage.

« C'est pas ma faute si t'as le nez trop près de la bouche. Si tu parlais moins tu trouverais pas que ça pue ! »

Finit il par répliquer et la joute verbale pour déterminer lequel des deux puait le plus dura jusqu'à la salle. Les Coureurs ne se réunirent que quelques minutes à peine, effectivement ils n'avaient rien de nouveau à s'apprendre, puis ils repartirent chacun de leur coté pour savourer un repos bien mérité. Minho resta donc seul avec Newt et le détailla en silence.

« Tu vas le refaire… ? »

S'enquit il soudain alors qu'il détournait la tête. Le blond s'humidifia les lèvres et baissa les yeux.

« Uniquement si tu le redis… »

Lui répondit-il d'un souffle. L'asiatique se sentit rougir. La première fois qu'il l'avait dit c'était sorti tout seul, l'adrénaline couplé au surnom que lui avait donné le second l'y avait aidé. Mais maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient seuls, au calme et que chacun attendait que l'autre fasse le premier pas, il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir de nouveau. Il faut dire que ça faisait longtemps qu'il cachait ses sentiments sous les sarcasmes et l'humour. Il était en fait terrifié par le rejet et il était arrivé à un tel niveau d'adoration envers le blond qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé une seule seconde que ça puisse être réciproque. Pourtant le baiser de tout à l'heure changeait la donne…S'il ne l'avait pas imaginé…Il poussa un gros soupir puis se jeta à l'eau.

« Ça fait longtemps que je pense à toi…Que je ne te vois plus que comme mon meilleur ami…Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi…Beaucoup plus que je pensais…Je…Je t'aime, Newt…Je suis amoureux de toi… »

Lui avoua-t-il enfin, se sentant étrangement plus léger, alors qu'il n'avait pas osé croiser son regard. Comme tout à l'heure, le blond se sentit rougir fortement et son cœur s'emballa.

« D…Depuis le temps que j'attends que tu me le dises… »

Souffla-t-il, les mains et la voix tremblantes. Minho tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, abasourdi. Alors comme ça il aurait simplement suffit qu'il le lui avoue plus tôt ?! Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour se détester lui-même car il vit le blond se lever pour s'approcher de lui. Si d'habitude il était plein d'assurance et semblait n'avoir peur de rien, on pouvait dire qu'à présent il n'en menait pas large et c'était un euphémisme. Il se rassurait cependant en constatant que Newt semblait à peut près aussi a l'aise que lui. Mais en plongeant son regard dans le sien il distingua une grande détermination derrière la peur et l'hésitation. Comme paralysé, il observa son ami s'approcher de lui sans pouvoir effectuer le moindre mouvement. Il ferma brusquement les yeux par réflexe alors qu'il sentit les mains de Newt glisser autour de sa nuque, déclenchant un frisson depuis le bas de son dos. Puis le blond l'embrassa. Crispé, l'asiatique eut du mal à réagir et resta immobile jusqu'à ce que Newt passe à l'étape suivante en passant la langue contre ses lèvres pour quémander l'accès à sa bouche. C'était comme s'il avait trouvé la commande pour mettre Minho en marche car c'est à ce moment là qu'il s'activa. Il entrouvrit la bouche alors qu'il répondait enfin au baiser, posant maladroitement les mains contre ses hanches pour le rapprocher encore de lui. Il s'abandonnait petit à petit dans l'étreinte comme si toutes ses craintes s'étaient envolées, balayées par la chaleur du corps de Newt contre le sien. Puis il se détendit complètement, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, et embrassa fougueusement son ami, son amant, les mains caressant le bas de son dos alors qu'il sentait ses doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux. Puis, à bout de souffle, Newt rompit le baiser et Minho le laissa s'éloigner à contre cœur. Cependant, le blond resta dans ses bras, reculant juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder. Résigné, l'asiatique poussa un soupir. Il s'attendait à se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre alors il continua à se délecter des sensations qu'il ressentait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La chaleur de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres dont il sentait encore la brûlure sur les siennes, son odeur enivrante et sa beauté. C'était comme si tous ses sens donnaient le meilleur d'eux même pour capturer et enregistrer chaque seconde de cet instant unique. Et il ne s'était pas encore réveillé ! Il écarquilla les yeux alors que Newt approchait sa bouche de son oreille et son dernier sens s'activa pour l'entendre y murmurer.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime… »

Un violent frisson secoua le corps de l'asiatique.

« Attend, là c'est censé être le moment où tu vas commencer à me raconter n'importe quoi ou qu'un Griffeur va débarquer subitement pour te tuer sous mes yeux…Alors est-ce qu'on peut faire durer un peu plus le moment avant que ça arrive… ? »

Balbutia-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le chocolat fondu de celui de son amant. Celui-ci rit doucement alors qu'il passa les doigts contre sa nuque pour en pincer la peau entre ses ongles le faisant sursauter, plus de surprise que de douleur.

« T'es en train de me dire que je rêve pas, c'est ça ? »

« C'est à peu près ça…Alors j'espère vraiment qu'un Griffeur va pas débouler maintenant…Quoi que je serais capable de le tuer à mains nues pour le punir d'avoir gâché une si belle déclaration d'amour… »

Répondit le blond avec un demi sourire avant de déposer un baiser contre la gorge du maton dont le corps se couvrit de chaire de poule.

« Tu rêves vraiment de moi… ? »

« T'as pas idée… »

Murmura Minho en caressant les reins du second du bout des doigts comme s'il n'osait pas vraiment le toucher.

« Et maintenant… ? »

Demanda-t-il timidement en reculant pour le regarder.

« Maintenant… ? »

Répéta Newt, son demi sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

« Est-ce qu'on…Euh…Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble, ou un truc comme ça… ? »

Il se sentit soudainement stupide, comme si toute son assurance avait disparu pour ne laisser que son ignorance enfantine alors qu'il rougissait de nouveau.

« Tu veux… ? »

Demanda Newt d'une voix un peu tremblante.

« Oui… »

« Moi aussi… »

Le cœur de Minho s'emballa accompagné d'une poussée d'adrénaline. Il se sentait exactement comme lorsqu'il courait dans le Labyrinthe, la peur en moins, alors qu'il prenait le menton du blond entre ses doigts pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser, initiant le baiser pour la première fois, l'autre main plaquée contre ses reins pour coller son bassin contre le sien. Newt répondit avec fougue, ondulant légèrement son corps et provoquant une vague de frissons dans celui de l'asiatique qui commença à ressentir une violente chaleur embraser son bas ventre.

« Newt… »

Souffla-t-il d'une voix brûlante alors qu'il sentait les lèvres du blond chercher les siennes pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

« Newt… »

Répéta-t-il et celui-ci recula, un tic d'agacement au coin des lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes pas de parler… ? »

« Parce que j'ai envie de toi… »

Répliqua le maton de but en blanc faisant rougir furieusement son amant.

« Et parce que je veux être sûr que c'est ce que tu veux avant de plus pouvoir me retenir… »

Inspiré, Newt passa la langue sur ses lèvres et poussa un soupir lascif avant de s'approcher de nouveau de son oreille.

« Je te veux… »

Y souffla-t-il dans un murmure humide et Minho n'attendit pas un autre signal pour capturer de nouveau ses lèvres. Il laissa glisser ses mains sous son haut pour caresser la peau du bas de son dos alors qu'il dévorait sa bouche. Il allait presque ôter le vêtement du blond lorsqu'il raclement de gorge insistant résonna à sa droite. Se séparant brusquement de son amant comme si celui-ci l'avait soudain électrisé, Minho tourna la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Ben.

« Je voulais juste choper quelques notes, faites pas attention à moi… »

Railla ce dernier alors qu'il fouillait dans les papiers, un rictus au coin de la bouche.

« Si tu voulais pas qu'on fasse attention à toi, il aurait fallu que tu ne manifestes pas ta présence, là ça aurait été parfait. »

Râla Newt en roulant des yeux.

« Oh, c'est pas que la vue ne me plait pas, trésor, mais je ne tiens pas à finir aveugle. »

« Bon ça y est ? »

Soupira Minho, agacé, en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

« Hey, c'est pas ma faute si vous savez pas vous planquer mieux que ça ! »

A ces mots, le blond souffla et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot. Minho le regarda sortir et fixa Ben d'un œil noir.

« Tu fais chier, pauvre tâche ! »

« Ici c'est la salle des cartes, pas une piaule, faut pas vous étonner si vous vous faites gauler. Si j'ose dire. »

L'asiatique secoua la tête et planta là son ami, sortant à son tour. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui pour tenter de localiser Newt mais c'était comme s'il s'était volatilisé. Surpris, Minho chercha un peu plus. Seulement il ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de parcourir tout le Bloc à la recherche de son amant car, même si l'intervention de Ben l'avait un peu refroidi, il sentait toujours son érection, bien présente, qui déformait son pantalon et aurait été difficilement dissimulable.

« Putain… »

Jura-t-il avant de se diriger en petite foulée vers la ferme dans le but d'aller prendre une douche bien froide.

Il se déshabilla prestement et fonça dans une des cabines pour se glisser sous l'eau glacée, sentant sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine alors que son corps se crispait tout entier à son contact. Il dut d'ailleurs s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour se mouiller complètement. Une plainte étouffée attira son attention juste derrière lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner avant de voir des bras fins passer de chaque coté de sa taille et manipuler à tâtons les robinets rouillés pour modifier la température de l'eau qui coula alors tiède, presque chaude. Avec un frisson qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le froid, Minho ferma les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre en sentant une bouche baiser son épaule et sa nuque.

« T'étais où… ? »

Souffla-t-il tandis que des mains venaient caresser son ventre plat et son torse.

« Juste derrière toi… »

Lui répondit la voix douce de Newt, le faisant sourire. Le blond commença à lui masser les épaules et le haut du dos.

« T'es tendu, mon cœur… »

Souffla-t-il contre son cou, déclanchant un nouveau frisson.

« J'ai vraiment eut peur tout à l'heure… »

Confia le maton alors qu'il se détendait sous les doigts agiles du second.

« Désolé… »

S'excusa ce dernier et Minho se tourna vers lui. Il rosit légèrement car il se retrouva face au blond qu'il voyait nu pour la première fois. Newt n'avait pas encore mouillé ses cheveux ni son visage mais de l'eau ruisselait sur son torse et l'asiatique ne put s'empêcher de regarder la course des gouttes vers le bas de son corps. Il se mordit doucement la lèvre sans pouvoir détourner les yeux.

« La vue te plait…? »

Souffla le blond avec un sourire en coin et Minho releva brusquement la tête vers lui, rougissant encore d'avantage.

« Je… »

Mais Newt ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et s'approcha pour l'embrasser, collant son corps à celui de l'asiatique qui passa les mains contre ses hanches, les laissant dériver vers ses reins puis sur ses fesses qu'il caressa allégrement. Il commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise, comme si son esprit aventureux reprenait le dessus tandis que la bouche du blond glissait contre sa mâchoire puis son cou avant de descendre mordiller son épaule, lui arrachant un soupir d'aise.

« T'es sûr que je rêve pas… ? »

Demanda-t-il de nouveau. Newt rit doucement et se redressa pour le regarder.

« Chtt… »

Lui répondit il alors qu'il se saisissait de son sexe, le caressant entre ses doigts. Si l'eau glacée avait eu raison de son érection un peu plus tôt, Minho sentit rapidement le sang affluer de nouveau dans son membre entre les doigts du blond alors qu'il venait goûter sa peau qu'il avait tant désirée du bout des lèvres. Newt semblait pourtant avoir une autre idée derrière la tête puisqu'il lui fit un clin d'œil et se laissa glisser à genoux devant lui. L'asiatique écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il allait faire.

« Newt… »

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire ça mais ça n'aurait pas été crédible du tout vu la réaction de son corps. Il passa une main à l'arrière de la tête de son amant, serrant ses cheveux entre ses doigts alors qu'il avait la sensation que c'était exactement là que son sexe devait se trouver : entre les lèvres du blond. Celui-ci s'appliquait beaucoup dans sa fellation, alternant des gorges profondes avec de simples coups de langue légers. Le plaisir que ressentit Minho lui laissa également une impression désagréable : il avait la sensation que Newt n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Il tenta cependant de ne pas trop y penser, surtout que ça datait peut être d'avant qu'on leur efface la mémoire, est ce que ce genre de choses s'oubliait vraiment ? Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son plaisir alors qu'il commençait à haleter, lâchant parfois un soupir un peu plus fort ou un gémissement. Son corps se contractait alors qu'il sentait monter le plaisir.

« Newt… »

Murmura-t-il en rouvrant les yeux pour les baisser vers le blond. Le regard que celui-ci lui lança aurait pu déclancher son orgasme s'il ne s'était pas violemment mordu la lèvre.

« A…Arrêtes… »

Lui souffla-t-il doucement. Il ne voulait pas jouir sans même avoir touché son amant, mais celui-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et ne releva même pas la tête. Il avait décidé de mener la danse et Minho n'avait pas assez de volonté pour l'en empêcher. Il crispa ses doigts entre ses mèches blondes et poussa un gémissement un peu plus fort alors qu'il jouissait. Newt se retira juste à temps pour ne pas en avoir plein la bouche mais ne s'éloigna pas suffisamment et Minho lui éjacula en plein visage. Surpris, le blond glapit légèrement avant de se relever, affichant un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage, signe qu'il était fier de lui. L'asiatique l'observa, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et rouge écarlate.

« D…Désolé… »

Balbutia-t-il sans oser croiser son regard. Mais Newt éclata de rire à sa grande surprise.

« Ça m'apprendra à ne pas avaler. »

Fit il avant de pousser un peu le maton pour se placer sous le jet d'eau et rincer son visage, passant une main dans ses cheveux par la même occasion. Minho se mordit la lèvre et se colla contre le dos du blond pour le serrer contre lui alors qu'il le sentait se laisser aller dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime… »

Souffla-t-il contre son cou une fois que le blond eut éloigné le haut de son corps de l'eau, le faisant frissonner.

« Assez pour être excité de nouveau ? »

Lui demanda son amant en inclinant un peu la tête. Mordillant son épaule et son cou tout en évitant de boire la tasse, Minho rit doucement.

« Tu crois que tu le mérites… ? »

Répondit il en ondulant des reins pour frotter son membre, un peu moins vaillant, contre les fesses pâles de son ange.

« T'as pas été très sage il me semble… »

Poursuivit il avant de le mordre. Le gémissement que Newt poussa sous ses dents l'excita et l'encouragea à mordre plus fort. Le blond s'abandonnait complètement dans les bras du maton qui commençait déjà à retrouver sa vigueur. Lui qui pensait être largué quand il se retrouverait en pleine action, il était surpris de constater qu'en fait il savait exactement quoi faire. Il s'empara du savon liquide et en fit couler dans sa main, contre ses doigts. Newt se crispa et se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il en sentit un glisser en lui.

« Minho… »

Murmura-t-il, un peu inquiet. Mais l'asiatique embrassa son épaule et son cou.

« Fais moi confiance… »

Lui souffla-t-il avec douceur. Le blond soupira, se détendant un peu. Il faisait une confiance presque aveugle à son maton et l'aurait de toute façon laissé faire n'importe quoi de son corps.

« D'accord… »

Répondit il avec tendresse, fermant les yeux.

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal… »

Newt sourit. Bien sûr que non…Pensa-t-il alors que les doigts de l'asiatique continuaient à s'insinuer en lui, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Minho sentait son bas ventre se consumer et il avait du mal à résister à son envie de tout arrêter pour pouvoir le pénétrer le plus profondément et rapidement possible. Mais il voulait que leur première fois soit parfaite alors il se fit violence. Il le prépara encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que, contre toute attente, ce soit Newt qui montre des signes d'impatience. Il avait plaqué tout le haut de son corps contre une des parois de la douche et creusé ses reins au maximum pour les cambrer et les onduler, les faisant venir à la rencontre des doigts de Minho.

« Prends-moi… »

Avait il murmuré entre deux gémissements d'un soupir lascif et l'asiatique se sentit plonger, s'abandonnant complètement dans le désir alors qu'il retirait ses doigts avant de les remplacer par son sexe, conscient que plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Le diamètre n'était plus le même et Newt se tendit un peu. Même si c'était une véritable torture, l'asiatique attendit patiemment qu'il s'habitue à lui, enfoncé au plus profond de lui et le front posé entre ses deux omoplates. Heureusement le blond ne tarda pas à se détendre et à onduler des reins, en quête de nouvelles sensations. Minho commença alors à bouger prudemment, allant et venant avec lenteur. Il poussa un gémissement et releva la tête, ses mains agrippant les hanches de son amant pour raffermir sa prise. Emporté par ses sensations, il ne tarda pas à augmenter la puissance de ses coups de reins pour le plus grand plaisir de Newt qui commença à gémir plus régulièrement. D'un coup, le blond se cambra encore d'avantage et cria le nom de son amant. Surprit, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, craignant de l'avoir blessé, mais vu son état il comprit rapidement qu'en fait c'était plutôt le contraire.

« R…Refait le… »

Supplia le second et Minho se mordit la lèvre. Refaire quoi ? Il déglutit et essaya de changer l'angle de ses coups de reins parce qu'il venait de comprendre qu'il avait dû toucher quelque chose dans le corps de son amant et que ça lui avait visiblement beaucoup plu. Et, effectivement, il frappa de nouveau la prostate de Newt quelques secondes plus tard. Ce coup ci, le blond se cambra, collant son dos contre le torse de Minho alors qu'il éjaculait dans un nouveau cri. La contraction complète de son corps surprit l'asiatique qui vint également entre ses reins, gémissant son extase. Il se sentit flageoler mais tint bon pour pouvoir soutenir le corps de son amant qui chancelait lui aussi.

« C…C'était qu-quoi ça ? »

Souffla ce dernier. Minho se retira et Newt se retourna pour passer les bras autour de son cou et se blottir contre lui. L'asiatique l'appuya contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de répondre :

« C'était bon... »

Newt rit doucement, caressant la nuque de son amant.

« Pourquoi on a pas essayé ça plus tôt… ? »

Répondit il avant de se remettre à l'embrasser.

Les deux garçons passèrent encore une bonne dizaine de minutes sous la douche, le temps de se laver mutuellement, puis il regagnèrent l'extérieur du Bloc une fois propres, secs et habillés. Minho remarqua immédiatement les regards tantôt gênés tantôt moqueurs des autres Blocards puis croisa celui de Ben qui affichait un air goguenard.

« Et merde… »


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou !

Vous la sentez, la tension ? :)

 _manu 44_ : Merci pour tes compliments c'est très gentil à toi et je suis contente de voir que tu apprécie un peu plus le Newtally (j'adore trouver les noms de pairing, le plus mignon que je puisse faire c'est Newtmallinho (essayez de trouver un peu)). Et...Oh mon dieu je suis vraiment désolée ! J'ai pas fait exprès j'avais pas fait le rapprochement je me suis sentie tellement triste en réalisant ça :'(

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Plus vite ! »

Avait crié Minho, même si c'était complètement inutile car Thomas avait parfaitement compris que s'ils restaient là une seconde de plus ils se retrouveraient bloqués dans la septième section.

« Magne toi, te retourne pas ! »

Et le nouveau accéléra encore pour coller au maton, fusionnant avec son ombre.

« Par là, dépêches toi ! »

Hurla encore l'asiatique qui bifurqua soudainement pour se jeter entre deux murs qui se refermaient. Thomas se lança à sa suite et manqua de se retrouver écrasé entre les deux monstrueux blocs de pierre. Les deux garçons s'en étaient tirés de justesse. Le brun aurait voulu rester allongé là, au sol, pendant plusieurs heures, ou au moins suffisamment longtemps que son cœur cesse de résonner dans sa tête, lui vrillant les tympans, mais Minho se redressa immédiatement.

« Viens, faut prévenir les autres. »

Thomas ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis se releva.

« Active toi ! »

Le brusqua un peu Minho et le nouveau se remit à courir à la suite de son ami. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se plaindre car il savait parfaitement que le statut de Coureur n'était pas de tout repos et il en avait suffisamment bavé pour en devenir un, il n'allait certainement pas chouiner maintenant. Arrivé à la sortie du Labyrinthe, il constata avec étonnement que les autres Blocards les attendaient.

« C'était quoi tout ce bruit ? »

S'enquit Newt avec inquiétude alors que les Coureurs passaient devant eux. Thomas répondit tout en marchant :

« On a une nouvelle piste. Un passage qui pourrait être une sortie. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est vrai ? »

Demanda-t-il à Minho, le visage illuminé par l'espoir.

« Il a raison. On a ouvert une porte sur un lieu que je connaissais pas, c'est peut être là que les Griffeurs se planquent la journée. »

Répondit-il en lui adressant un petit coup d'œil.

« Attendez, attendez ! »

S'exclama soudain Chuck en se frayant un chemin entre Minho et Thomas.

« Vous dites que vous avez trouvé le nid des Griffeurs…Et vous voulez qu'on aille là dedans ? »

S'enquit-il, angoissé. Thomas tourna la tête vers lui.

« Y'a de grandes chances que leur entrée soit notre sortie ! »

Expliqua-t-il. Le plus jeune baissa la tête pour réfléchir à la perspective.

« On va pas y arriver, Thomas… »

Dit-il finalement d'une voix faible et le brun s'arrêta pour se tourner et se pencher vers lui.

« Bien sûr que si, bonhomme, fais moi confiance… »

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Newt. Celui-ci souriait mais son expression était voilée et Thomas se figea.

« Oh, inutile de dire ce que tu as en tête, Tommy, je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous gêner c'est promis. »

Minho fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers le blond.

« Quoi ? »

« Aller, vous savez tous que c'est même pas la peine que j'essaye de distancer un Griffeur, je serais même pas capable de vous suivre sur la distance. »

Reprit Newt en les regardant les uns après les autres. Thomas allait répondre mais Gally le devança.

« Conneries. »

Fit-il d'un ton cassant alors que tout le monde tournait la tête vers lui.

« Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on va tous se barrer sans toi ? T'es vraiment allumé. »

Il croisa les bras alors que Newt déglutissait.

« Thomas a enfin trouvé une sortie. De tous les tocards ici présents tu devrais être celui qui bondit de joie, tu me l'as dit toi-même, tu sortiras d'ici par n'importe quel moyen. »

Newt sourit et se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est Tommy qui va nous sortir de là, mon cœur ? »

Minho écarquilla les yeux et fixa le blond quelques secondes, blessé, mais personne d'autre ne releva. Gally leva la tête vers Thomas qui n'avait pas osé faire de même et observait obstinément la pointe de ses chaussures. Le Bâtisseur poussa un soupir.

« Si on veut quitter le Labyrinthe, on a pas le choix, il faut qu'on lui fasse confiance. »

Dit-il finalement et les plus sceptiques des Blocards s'adressèrent un regard perplexe. Thomas, lui, sourit dans sa barbe.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

Demanda soudain Minho et le nouveau lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Je vais t'expliquer… »

Lui souffla-t-il gentiment alors que l'asiatique se détendait sous sa paume.

« Je crois qu'il faut que j'ai une longue conversation avec vous trois. »

Fit il calmement en désignant Newt, Thomas puis Gally. Ce dernier le défia des yeux et Minho croisa les bras en soutenant son regard.

« Et bien allons y… »

Lança alors Newt de sa voix douce et les deux matons tournèrent la tête simultanément vers lui. L'atmosphère s'apaisa en même temps comme si les quelques mots du blond avaient suffit à détendre tout le monde. Thomas déglutit en regardant le second. Il dégageait un tel charisme à présent que le brun était à peu près sûr qu'il aurait pu faire faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui et que personne n'aurait bronché. En fait le Coureur réalisa qu'il était une cible facile pour le blond, presque autant que Gally ou Minho. D'ailleurs lorsque Newt se dirigea vers la ferme, le Bâtisseur le suivit comme son ombre et l'asiatique ne tarda pas à faire de même. En l'observant, Thomas crut pendant un instant qu'il allait étrangler Gally tant ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Le nouveau fronça les sourcils. La jalousie de Minho était aussi palpable que du béton et…Pour une fois Thomas n'était pas de son coté…C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi était-il jaloux ? Après tout ils n'étaient plus ensemble, Newt et lui, alors pourquoi continuait-il à lui tourner autour comme ça, hein ? Il fallait bien en laisser un peu aux autres ! Le nouveau écarquilla les yeux en s'arrêtant brusquement -il avait suivit le mouvement sans s'en apercevoir- et se passa une main sur le visage. Non mais à quoi était-il en train de penser là ? Il se sentait honteux et mal à l'aise alors qu'il n'avait rien dit. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Et il réalisa. En fait c'était lui qui était jaloux. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Minho cherche à récupérer Newt. Il serra brusquement le poing. Il n'en était pas question.

« Tu viens, Tommy ? »

Thomas sursauta. Le blond était revenu vers lui et avait posé la main sur son épaule, lui caressant discrètement la nuque du bout des doigts. Le Coureur se sentit rougir alors qu'il levait la tête pour croiser le regard de son ami. Il déglutit alors que le blond lui offrait un sourire tendre.

« O…Oui… »

Finit il par dire en reprenant son chemin, suivi du second. Il rejoignit les deux matons qui lui lancèrent tous deux le même regard suspicieux.

« Allons-y. »

Il soupira pour reprendre son aplomb et entra dans la ferme.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, hello !

Vous voulez que je vous dise mon point de vue sur le Newt que j'ai envie de faire dans cette fic ?

Pour moi c'est un énorme chou à la crème au beau milieu d'une salle remplie d'affamés, et il est parfaitement conscient de ça. Son but dans la vie en fait c'est d'être dévoré par un maximum de monde :)

 _manu44_ : Je suis sûre que t'as envie de trouver toute seule alors je vais te donner un indice parce que je suis très très très gentille ! C'est pas un threesome en fait :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les quatre garçons avaient décidé de se réunir dans une des pièces de la ferme, au calme. Se retrouver dans la salle du conseil aurait pu porter à confusion. Newt était assit sur une table, les jambes entrelacées, la droite par-dessus la gauche, Gally s'était appuyé contre un autre coté de la même table, les bras croisés, Thomas avait choisi un mur pour se caller contre, un pied à plat dessus et Minho se trouvait devant la porte comme s'il voulait les empêcher de partir. Les trois garçons le fixaient et ça commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise mais il avait un certain nombre de choses à mettre au clair.

« Il se passe un truc entre vous trois. J'aimerais savoir quoi. »

Dit-il et Newt fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles…? »

« Arrête de me prendre pour un con. Gally était prêt à bannir Thomas pour ce qu'il a fait dans le Labyrinthe et du jour au lendemain il mise tout sur lui ? »

Il les regarda chacun à leur tour puis s'arrêta sur Thomas.

« Et bien on…On a discuté et je…J'ai réussit à le convaincre…Je crois… »

Balbutia le Coureur et Minho roula des yeux.

« Et y'a pas que ça. »

Fit il en se reconcentrant sur Gally et Newt.

« Y'a quelques semaines tu me suppliais presque à genoux de ne rien dire pour ta nouvelle lubie parce que t'étais pas sûr de toi. Et maintenant, toujours aussi soudainement, tu te laisses galocher sous le nez de tout le monde par ce… »

Newt se leva brusquement, renversant la chaise à coté de lui, pour faire face à l'asiatique, lui lançant un regard flamboyant.

« Je te déconseille de finir cette phrase. »

Fit-il, la voix tremblante de rage. Thomas fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais vu Newt en colère comme ça. Minho soutint son regard un moment.

« Les gars… »

Tenta d'intervenir le nouveau.

« Te mêle pas de ça, Tommy. »

Le coupa Newt sans le regarder d'une voix ferme mais douce à la fois. Finalement l'asiatique pinça les lèvres et détourna la tête.

« Excuse moi…Je veux juste comprendre ce que tu cherches à faire… »

Newt baissa les yeux en se mordant l'intérieur de sa joue.

« Je veux qu'on s'en sorte…C'est tout… »

« Mais ça, ça répond pas à mes questions… »

Lui répondit le maton des Coureurs en posant les deux mains sur ses bras, juste sous ses épaules. Un grincement se fit entendre et Thomas remarqua que Gally s'était tendu, repoussant un peu la table derrière lui, prêt à bondir pour les séparer. Il n'eut pas besoin de le faire car Newt se dégagea et s'éloigna un peu pour regarder par une des fenêtres.

« La vérité c'est que j'ai failli faire une grosse connerie hier matin. Quand vous êtes partis…J'ai commencé à vous suivre…Je sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais je contrôlais plus rien et si Gally ne m'avait pas rattrapé, vous ne m'auriez probablement plus jamais revu… »

Minho écarquilla les yeux et Thomas fronça les sourcils. Ce que racontait le blond lui rappelait la première fois qu'il s'était approché des portes de pierre. C'était comme si le Labyrinthe l'avait appelé et qu'il devait répondre à cet appel sans plus pouvoir contrôler son corps.

« Alors je me suis dit que…Dans le fond on s'en foutait…On va tous y passer un jour ou l'autre…Plus tôt que tard…Alors j'ai envie de dire à tout le monde que je suis amoureux…Et en profiter au maximum avant de plus pouvoir… »

Gally s'approcha de lui et posa les mains sur ses épaules et le blond ferma les yeux en se laissant aller dans ses bras, le dos contre son torse. Minho se passa une main sur le visage puis soupira alors que Thomas regardait le couple en se mordant la lèvre. L'asiatique observa longuement le brun, qui bouffait littéralement Newt et Gally des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Et toi, Thomas ? T'as rien à dire ? Étonnant… »

Le Coureur sursauta et tourna la tête vers son maton.

« En fait je…Me demandais ce que, toi, t'en pensais… »

Répondit-il finalement avec hésitation et Minho soupira de nouveau alors qu'il sentait les regards de Newt et Gally peser sur lui.

« Je vais pas dire que ça m'enchante…Mais je suis content que t'ailles bien, Newt…Et si t'es heureux…C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi…Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on avait pas vu ton sourire… »

Finit-il par répondre en levant les yeux pour croiser le regard du blond. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha de lui, se détachant de Gally.

« Merci… »

Souffla-t-il en venant dans ses bras. Minho le serra contre lui, le visage dans son cou pour inspirer et s'imprégner de son odeur. L'étreinte dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Newt se redresse légèrement et tapote les épaules de l'asiatique pour le faire reculer. Il lui sourit et passa une main contre sa joue.

« On est cool maintenant… ? »

Demanda-t-il et le maton poussa un soupir.

« …Oui…Oui on est cool. »

« Bloody hell, j'ai cru que tu me pardonnerais jamais ! »

S'écria soudainement le blond, faisant sursauter Thomas qui avait de nouveau perdu son regard sur les courbes du second. Minho rit doucement.

« J'ai pourtant vraiment essayé de te détester tu sais ? »

« Oui, je sais, mais je suis trop irrésistible… »

« Je pense que tu pourrais te faire pardonner mieux que ça… »

Reprit l'asiatique d'un ton qui ne permettait pas de déceler s'il plaisantait ou non en jetant un regard incandescent au blond qui le lui rendit en continuant de mordiller sa lèvre.

« Ça va aller, vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Intervint alors Gally en se rapprochant d'eux. Newt cligna quelques fois des yeux avant de tourner la tête vers son amant.

« Jaloux ? »

S'enquit-il avec un sourire en coin et le Bâtisseur passa possessivement les bras autour de sa taille.

« Je devrais… ? »

« En tout cas, Thomas a l'air jaloux, lui. »

Fit remarquer Minho et l'intéressé s'étrangla avec sa salive alors qu'il rougissait fortement.

« Qu…Quoi ?! Non…Non je… »

Tenta-t-il de répliquer alors que les regards se braquaient sur lui. Minho éclata de rire et s'approcha pour lui tapoter le dos.

« Relax, tocard, je déconnais… »

Thomas le fusilla du regard mais sembla se détendre.

« T'es con, merde ! »

Newt haussa un sourcil, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« Pourquoi t'es tendu à ce point ? T'as quelque chose à nous dire, Thomas ? »

S'enquit Gally en l'observant d'un air neutre. Thomas se racla la gorge.

« N…Non… »

Répondit-il, le regard un peu fuyant. En fait c'était vrai, il n'avait rien à dire qui ne serait pas compromettant pour lui. De toute façon il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait alors de là à mettre des mots dessus…Il se mordit la lèvre. Il se sentait un peu trahi par son maton en fait, après tout il s'était plus ou moins confié à lui et ça ne semblait pas avoir la moindre importance…

« Est-ce qu'on a fini ? »

Demanda-t-il, pressé de sortir d'ici ou d'au moins changer de sujet.

« Oui. Maintenant faut qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses. »

Reprit Minho d'un air grave.

« Il est temps qu'on discute de comment on va se tirer de cette foutue cage. »


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou !

Quand je vous disais que j'avais pas la lumière à tous les étages c'était vrai :D et effectivement on appelle ça un foursome ! On verra bien...

Petit warning pour ce chapitre là, préparez vous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce soir là, une fois n'est pas coutume, Thomas s'endormit comme un bébé. Ce fut de courte durée car une main froide se plaqua contre sa bouche. Écarquillant les yeux, il sursauta pour finalement se rassurer en croisant le regard mutin de Newt qui l'observait, penché au dessus de lui. Cette fois il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir agacé : le blond le réveillait un peu trop souvent comme ça à son goût.

« Faut que je te montre un truc… »

Souffla le second en se penchant vers son oreille et Thomas aurait juré qu'il avait employé un ton chaud voir aguicheur alors qu'il lui avait lâché la bouche et s'était éloigné pour le laisser se lever. Le bleu s'exécuta avec lenteur avant de regarder autour de lui. Il faisait nuit noire dans le Bloc et tout le monde dormait à poings fermés.

« Ça peut pas attendre ? »

Grommela-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

« Chtt…Fais moi confiance, tu vas pas le regretter, crois moi… »

Répondit le blond avant de passer un doigt contre ses propres lèvres. Il se saisit de la main de Thomas pour l'emmener où il voulait et celui-ci commença à avoir un drôle de pressentiment. Newt ne faisait pas que lui agripper le poignet pour le forcer à le suivre, non, il lui tenait bien la main, les doigts entrelacés avec les siens, il sentait même son pouce le caresser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? »

Demanda-t-il sans pour autant le lâcher.

« Tais toi, Tommy ! Tu veux vraiment rameuter tout le monde ? Je te dis de me suivre, tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Bien. »

Le coupa fermement le blond et il tira un peu plus sur son bras. Thomas suivit alors en silence et remarqua assez vite qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt du Terminus. Ils marchèrent un moment, sans parler, toujours main dans la main et Newt avait ralenti la cadence, comme s'ils ne faisaient que se balader en amoureux. Thomas déglutit alors qu'il commençait à se poser des questions et surtout à espérer…

« Newt… »

Murmura-t-il en tirant un peu sur la main du blond. Ils étaient suffisamment éloignés de la ferme pour ne plus risquer de réveiller qui que ce soit.

« S'il te plait, explique moi ce qu'on fait là… »

Le second souffla puis s'arrêta avant de tirer à son tour sur la main du Coureur pour le ramener face à lui.

« J'aurai aimé t'en parler mieux que ça, mais je trouve pas les mots alors laisse moi te montrer… »

Répondit-il finalement et, avant que Thomas n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se rapprocha vivement de lui pour l'embrasser. Choqué, le bleu se crispa, complètement immobile. Une main de Newt vint alors caresser les cheveux de Thomas alors que l'autre tenait toujours la sienne. De toute façon le Coureur la serrait si fort qu'il aurait été incapable de le lâcher. Peu à peu il se détendit et commença à répondre au baiser. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent longuement, avec fougue et si Thomas sentait sa propre lèvre trembler, il ne percevait pas la moindre hésitation de la part de Newt. Lorsqu'ils rompirent finalement le baiser, toutes les conséquences de ce qu'ils venaient de faire revinrent en pleine face du Coureur qui balbutia :

« On devrait pas…Minho et Gally ne… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Le regard que Newt lui lançait ne lui disait rien qui vaille sans qu'il ne puisse en comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire pour autant.

« Newt… »

« Profite, Tommy… »

Répliqua le blond alors qu'il caressait la base des cheveux de son ami. Puis il se colla de nouveau à lui pour l'embrasser. Thomas avait bien essayé de lui résister mais ses lèvres qui dansaient sur les siennes l'hypnotisaient et il ne tarda pas à craquer et répondre au baiser, plaquant sa main contre sa taille. Encore une fois ils s'embrassèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que Thomas trouve assez de volonté pour repousser Newt.

« A…Arrête…On peut pas… »

Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre encore en voyant qu'une larme dévalait la joue de son ami.

« Je comprend, Tommy…Excuse moi…Je voulais juste m'offrir à toi…Une dernière fois… »

Souffla-t-il en regardant soudainement par-dessus l'épaule du Coureur.

« D…De quoi ? »

Demanda ce dernier en regardant son ami avec inquiétude avant de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il regardait. Il sursauta en se retrouvant face aux grossières croix de bois qui faisaient guise de pierre tombales. Il n'avait aucun souvenir qu'ils se soient tant approchés du cimetière. Une des tombes attira son attention alors qu'il sentait la main du blond serrer la sienne. Il regarda à qui elle appartenait. Le nom de "Teresa" était gravé sur le bois suivit de l'épitaphe "Les choses vont bientôt changer". Ce nom ne lui disait rien, et tout à la fois.

« Qui… ? »

Commença-t-il avant d'en remarquer une autre. Il écarquilla les yeux en lisant le nom : c'était celui d'Alby.

« Newt ! Alby est… »

Il tourna la tête vers le blond dont le visage ruisselait de larmes à présent.

« C'est trop tard pour nous, Tommy… »

« Non ! Non, ne dis pas ça ! On va s'en tirer ! »

S'exclama Thomas qui commençait à paniquer. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le cimetière et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsqu'il aperçut deux autres tombes. L'une était pour Minho, et l'autre pour Gally…

« Qu…C'est pas possible, Newt ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

« Je te l'ai dit. C'est trop tard pour nous… »

Thomas déglutit de peur alors que sa main se refermait sur le vide. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il poussa une exclamation de choc et de peur. Le blond se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Son visage et son cou étaient livides et blafards alors que de grosses veines violettes les traversaient. Des larmes noirâtres et poisseuses s'écoulaient maintenant de ses yeux, jaunes et injectés de sang, et il haletait comme un animal, la bave aux lèvres. Thomas était pétrifié par la terreur, Newt était exactement comme Ben lorsqu'il avait essayé de le tuer.

« N…Newt… »

« Cours, Tommy… »

Cracha-t-il d'une voix qui n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain, avec une satisfaction malsaine qui glaça le sang du Coureur : Ce n'était pas un avertissement mais un ordre, comme si le blond savait qu'il allait l'attraper et qu'il voulait simplement jouer un peu avec lui avant. Le souffle de Thomas s'accéléra alors qu'il plaquait une main contre sa bouche, sentant les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

« Newt ! »

Hurla-t-il dans une plainte de douleur et c'est à ce moment là que la créature qu'était devenu son ami décida de lui sauter dessus. Thomas cria son nom encore une fois et jeta son corps en arrière pour échapper à sa poigne. Il tomba lourdement au sol et se retourna en vitesse, rampant pour se relever et se mettre à courir sans un regard en arrière. Il sentait Newt qui le poursuivait et gagnait du terrain. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas assez vite et ne parvenait pas à accélérer. Il s'immobilisa d'un seul coup juste à temps pour ne pas tomber dans un trou béant creusé juste sous ses pieds. Il était si profond qu'il n'en voyait pas le fond. C'était une autre tombe surplombée d'une croix de bois sombre. Le Coureur tressaillit : Celle là était pour lui. Lentement il se retourna pour faire face à Newt qui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de lui.

« C'est de ta faute, Thomas. »

« Non !...Non, Newt, s'il te plait, je suis désolé… ! »

« On est tous morts à cause de toi. »

Le blond inclina la tête sur le coté, exhibant le trou que lui avait laissé la piqûre d'un Griffeur, et les yeux de Thomas s'agrandirent lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il allait faire.

« Je t'en supplie, Newt, ne fais pas ça ! »

S'écria-t-il alors que le blond s'approchait de lui.

« Je te faisais confiance…T'étais mon petit rayon de soleil, Tommy… »

Divagua-t-il avec une étrange légèreté.

« Je…Non, recule, je t'en supplie arrête-toi ! »

Le second se stoppa à quelques centimètres à peine du Coureur qui put sentir son souffle brûlant contre son visage.

« WICKED est bon, Thomas… »

Murmura le blond et le Bleu écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il le poussait en arrière dans la fosse.

« Thomas ! »

Le cri et la sensation de tomber réveillèrent le Coureur en sursaut. Il poussa une exclamation de terreur en essayant de se redresser mais des bras le ceinturèrent et il commença à se débattre.

« Calme toi, c'était qu'un cauchemar, Thomas ! »

S'exclama de nouveau la personne qui le maintenait. Un cauchemar ? Il avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits et se sentait nauséeux. Soudain une pensé vint à lui aussi vite et violemment qu'un coup de feu.

« Newt… ! »

Coassa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je suis là, Tommy… »

Répondit une voix douce à sa droite. Thomas cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de voir Minho penché au dessus de lui. Son visage était légèrement plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée alors qu'il fixait le bleu avec inquiétude. Celui-ci tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Newt, tout à fait normal, qui affichait la même expression que l'asiatique.

« Ça va ? »

S'enquit il en passant ses doigts froids contre la joue du Coureur. Mais ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul en fixant Newt, l'air effrayé. Le blond leva les deux mains, signe qu'il ne le toucherait plus, tout en le regardant avec stupeur.

« Calme toi, c'était qu'un rêve. »

Reprit Minho et Thomas tourna la tête vers lui. Il l'observa puis se redressa vivement pour le serrer contre lui. Surpris, celui-ci passa maladroitement les mains dans le dos du brun.

« Oui, moi aussi je t'aime bien, le bleu. »

Fit-il avant de se racler la gorge. Thomas finit par le lâcher puis se laissa retomber en position assise sur le lit où il était installé et se passa une main sur le visage.

« C'était…Vous étiez tous… »

Balbutia-t-il avant de tourner brusquement la tête vers Newt qui sursauta.

« Tu…Ils t'ont…Piqué… »

Le blond soupira.

« T'en fais pas, je suis clean… »

Le brun se passa une main sur le visage.

« Putain… »

Marmonna-t-il en se rallongeant.

« Qu'est-ce que…Pourquoi on est là… ? »

Demanda-t-il finalement en réalisant qu'il n'était pas dans son hamac près de Chuck.

« Tu te souviens pas ? »

S'enquit Minho et Thomas lui lança un regard morne.

« Je…J'ai du mal à remettre mes idées en place, là…La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est qu'on est allé manger après avoir discuté tous les quatre… »

Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« T'étais vraiment crevé, alors pour que tu te reposes un peu je t'ai proposé de dormir à l'intérieur dans une des piaules avec Minho. »

Expliqua Newt en montrant l'autre lit dans la pièce.

« Puis t'es tombé comme une pierre et peu de temps après tu t'es mit à crier, c'était flippant, j'arrivais pas à te faire arrêter. »

Poursuivit l'asiatique en se relevant.

« Sérieux… ? »

Thomas se sentit rougir.

« Et comme c'est mon prénom que tu gueulais et que je t'ai entendu depuis en bas, j'suis venu voir ce qui t'arrivait… »

Conclut le second. Cette fois le bleu était écarlate.

« D…Désolé… »

Le blond rit doucement et passa une main dans les cheveux du Coureur.

« Rendors toi. »

Lui conseilla-t-il avec douceur avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Newt, attend… »

Lança Thomas. L'intéressé tourna la tête vers lui, la main sur la poignée.

« Ça va te paraître complètement con mais…Tu veux pas rester un peu… ? »

« Tommy… »

« Je…Je suis sérieux… »

« Désolé, j'ai égaré mon livre de contes, mais je peux te border si tu veux. »

Le railla-t-il en revenant vers lui.

« Ben je préférerais que tu m'embrasses. »

Répliqua Thomas, du tac au tac, un air de défis sur le visage. Newt se mordit la lèvre en soutenant son regard, songeur comme s'il se demandait s'il allait relever ou non. Puis finalement il haussa les épaules et se rapprocha de Thomas qui s'était redressé dans le lit. Il mit un genou sur le matelas pour se hisser dessus et se pencha vers le bleu pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Le Coureur soupira de soulagement dans le baiser et passa ses mains autour de la nuque du blond pour y répondre immédiatement. L'étreinte devint de plus en plus fougueuse et Newt monta complètement sur le lit pour se rapprocher un peu de Thomas. Celui-ci était presque en train de lui ôter son haut lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

« Sachez que je ne cautionne pas ça du tout et que je n'hésiterais pas à cafter si besoin est. »

Newt rompit le baiser et tourna la tête vers l'asiatique.

« T'es jaloux, Minho ? »

« Ouaip. C'est hors de question que tu te tapes le nouveau avant moi. »

Répliqua-t-il tout naturellement et le blond rit doucement. Thomas, lui, mit du temps à comprendre puis il écarquilla les yeux en voyant où le maton voulait en venir, se sentant rougir de nouveau.

« Attend…Quoi ?! »

Il croisa le regard des deux autres garçons, l'air un peu déboussolé, alors que Newt se relevait.

« T'as raison, c'est pas bien ce qu'on fait. »

Fit il avec lenteur en se détournant pour repartir vers la porte.

« Aller, tâchez de dormir…Y'a plein de boulot qui vous attend demain. Bonne nuit… »

Il quitta la chambre. Thomas déglutis et tourna la tête vers son maton qui tendait la main pour éteindre la lumière.

« Minho, tu… »

« Fais pas ça, Thomas, à trop jouer avec le feu tu vas te brûler. »

Le coupa l'asiatique avant d'éteindre et d'aller dans son lit. Thomas se rallongea, fixant le plafond. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son rêve et à ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait plus à trouver le sommeil avant un bon moment.


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou !

Waw, j'ai rien à dire du tout sur ce chapitre là, je vous laisse le découvrir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Minho le secoua le lendemain matin, Thomas n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dormi une seule seconde. Il grogna.

« Mmmmh…Pas déjà… »

« Aller, chochotte. »

Répliqua le maton en ouvrant la fenêtre. Thomas se redressa en se passant une main sur le visage. Il ne tarda pas à pousser une plainte de douleur. Le moindre de ses muscles le faisait souffrir, même ceux dont il avait ignoré l'existence jusqu'à présent.

« J'ai l'impression d'être passé dans un presse-purée… »

« Ça, ça s'appelle des courbatures et c'est justement dû au fait que tes muscles sont de la purée. Aller, tocard, amène toi. »

« Tu pourrais au moins compatir au lieu de m'insulter ! »

Râla Thomas et Minho s'esclaffa en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour lui frotter les cheveux du plat de la main.

« Pourquoi ? Ça te guérirait ? »

Le bleu fit la moue en se recoiffant.

« Newt le ferait, lui… »

« Oh, t'as raison mon petit Tommy, tu veux que je te prépare une tisane et que je te masse avec mes doigts de fée parce que j'ai rien de plus important à foutre de ma vie et surtout pas gérer tout le Bloc ? »

Répondit alors le maton, la bouche en cœur, et ce coup-ci c'est Thomas qui éclata de rire.

« T'es très mauvais en imitation. »

« Tu dis ça parce que je suis pas blond, sinon tu tomberais forcément dans le panneau. »

Le bleu secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, puis il prit soudain une expression un peu plus songeuse alors que son ami se relevait.

« Minho…Par rapport à ce que t'as dit, hier soir… »

L'asiatique se passa une main sur le visage et soupira.

« Tu vas recommencer avec tes questions, pas vrai ? »

« Cette fois, ça me concerne… »

« Tu veux savoir si j'étais sérieux quand j'ai dit à Newt que j'avais envie de toi, c'est ça ? »

Fit il de but en blanc et Thomas rougit.

« Ben, c'est pas exactement ce que… »

« C'est pas ça que t'as compris ? »

« B…Ben si en fait… »

Minho ricana et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attend ! Tu vas pas me répondre ? »

« T'as rien demandé… »

Le railla l'asiatique avant de quitter la pièce. Thomas poussa une plainte rageuse et donna un coup de poing dans un des coussins avant d'essayer de se lever rapidement. Il se souvint assez douloureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas et soupira, résigné, décidant alors de s'étirer prudemment d'abord. Lorsqu'il parvint à mettre un pied devant l'autre, il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et descendit au réfectoire après s'être habillé. Comme la dernière fois il était trop tôt pour que celui-ci soit peuplé, la montre de Thomas affichait à peine cinq heures du matin, mais Minho y déjeunait en compagnie de Newt qui était assit de biais sur les genoux de Gally.

« Ça va, Tommy ? T'es tout raide… »

Demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil et Thomas adressa un sourire triomphant à son maton.

« Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'il s'inquiéterait plus que toi ! »

Minho ricana et mima un geste de massage avec ses deux mains alors que le brun s'asseyait à coté de lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et tourna la tête vers son ami.

« Bon. Hier soir t'as sous-entendu que tu voulais coucher avec moi. C'est vrai ? »

Minho s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'il était en train de boire alors que Newt riait doucement.

« T'as vraiment dit ça ? Intéressant… »

Lança Gally, un rictus amusé sur le coin des lèvres. Il fallut un moment à l'asiatique pour reprendre ses moyens. Il posa un coude sur la table.

« J'ai dit ça, oui, juste après que Thomas, ici présent, ait roulé un patin plutôt fougueux et acrobatique à ton copain. »

Le sourire de Newt se figea alors que son regard se voilait. Le cœur de Thomas rata un battement alors qu'il sentait son estomac dégringoler jusque dans ses pieds. Non, il n'avait pas osé…Il ne lui aurait jamais fait ça, si ?! Il ne pu rien faire d'autre que de regarder Gally tapoter calmement la hanche de Newt pour le faire lever. Le blond s'exécuta en se mordant la joue, les yeux rivés au sol et Thomas pinça les lèvres alors que sa gorge se nouait tellement qu'il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour se justifier. Le Bâtisseur se redressa d'un coup comme un diable sort de sa boite et agrippa Thomas par le col de son tee-shirt pour le hisser par-dessus la table. Instinctivement, le bleu posa les deux mains sur le poignet de Gally en poussant une espèce de glapissement étouffé et celui-ci le fixa d'un œil noir pendant plusieurs secondes qui parurent durer des heures aux yeux du Coureur. Cette fois il allait y passer, il en était convaincu. Mais Gally ferma les yeux et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Le bleu écarquilla les yeux en poussant un nouveau glapissement de surprise. Ah, il avait compris, il rêvait. C'était forcément un rêve. Ou alors Gally l'avait déjà tué et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Oui, il était probablement mort. Remarquez, si mourir ressemblait à ça, Thomas ne trouvait franchement pas ça si mal. Au contraire, c'était même plutôt agréable songea-t-il en fermant les yeux légèrement en répondant au baiser violent du Bâtisseur. Puis, aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait agrippé, Gally le lâcha subitement et Thomas tomba lourdement assit sur le banc. Choqué il tourna la tête vers Minho qui le fixait, la bouche entrouverte.

« Si tu voyais la tronche que tu tires… »

Le bleu n'eut pas la force de lui répondre et regarda Newt. Celui-ci avait les lèvres pincées et une expression d'excuse sur le visage.

« Gally était au courant, j'ai devancé ce tocard et je lui ai avoué hier soir… »

Thomas sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir, mais également une drôle de sensation de malaise. Il déglutit difficilement puis lança un regard noir à Minho. Celui-ci leva les deux mains en signe de paix.

« Relax, je savais qu'il savait et surtout qu'il l'avait pas mal pris. D'ailleurs j'admire ton self-control, mec. »

Fit-il à l'adresse de Gally qui le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« T'inquiète, j'en aurais eu beaucoup moins si ça avait été toi. »

Minho poussa un soupir résigné.

« Oh…Ça c'est moins cool… »

Marmonna-t-il en roulant des yeux alors que Thomas commençait à peine à se détendre à coté de lui.

« Ça vous amuse tant que ça de me torturer ?! »

S'exclama-t-il pour relâcher la pression.

« Sympa… »

Grommela Gally avec un rictus. Thomas tourna la tête vers lui et entrouvrit la bouche.

« Non je…Enfin…C'est pas ce que… »

« Le problème, Tommy, c'est qu'avec toi ça marche tellement bien qu'on a du mal à s'en empêcher… »

Le coupa Newt avec un demi sourire alors que Gally ricanait. Thomas se frappa le front du plat du la main pour camoufler ses rougissements. Il se rendait soudain compte que…C'était beaucoup trop vrai…

« Vous êtes cons, putain… »

Marmonna-t-il en détournant la tête.

« En attendant tu devrais manger parce que, nous, on va pas tarder à décoller. »

Thomas grimaça, rien que d'imaginer qu'il allait encore passer la journée à courir lui faisait mal des orteils à la nuque.

« Si tu veux pas y aller, j'ai toujours besoin d'aide pour mes tomates. »

Fit remarquer Newt en passant derrière Thomas pour poser les mains contre ses épaules, le faisant frissonner. Il entama un léger massage et le bleu sourit en coin avant de fermer le poing pour le tendre vers son maton qui envoya le sien contre avec un petit rire. Le blond continua quelques minutes puis s'éloigna pour refaire le tour de la table et le Coureur fit la moue.

« Hey, je suis pas encore détendu, là… »

« Si tu veux je prend le relais. Il parait que ça détend bien, les massages à coup de poing. »

Lança le Bâtisseur en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Thomas déglutit puis posa son menton dans sa main, le coude appuyé sur la table. Il pointa ensuite Gally du doigt.

« T'es en train de me dire implicitement que je ne dois pas prendre trop mes aises, pas vrai ? »

« Exact. »

« Compris... »

Répliqua le bleu en regardant Newt qui revenait s'installer sur les genoux de son amant en lui adressant un tendre sourire. Celui-ci passa une main dans son dos alors que le blond enroulait ses bras autour de sa nuque. Puis Gally l'embrassa amoureusement. Thomas posa ses doigts contre ses lèvres. Le baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il n'avait pas trop compris les intentions du Bâtisseur lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé mais il l'avait fait ce qui voulait dire que Thomas avait progressé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cette pensé le galvanisa alors qu'il avalait un rapide petit-déjeuner. Puis les deux Coureurs prirent congé et se postèrent devant l'entrée du Labyrinthe. Le bleu fit encore quelques étirements alors que le grondement que produisaient les immenses portes de pierre en raclant le sol pour s'ouvrir résonnait dans le Bloc.

« Oui. »

Lança soudain Minho.

« De quoi ? »

Répondit le brun, confus, alors que son ami tournait la tête vers lui pour le regarder.

« La réponse à ta question de tout à l'heure, Thomas. C'est oui. »

Reprit l'asiatique avant de s'élancer en courant dans le Labyrinthe sans laisser le temps à Thomas de comprendre. Celui-ci resta immobile un moment, complètement buggé, avant de secouer la tête pour se reprendre et suivre son maton.


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou !

Dites ? Vous saviez que le doubleur français de Dylan O'Brien dans The Maze Runner, Adrien Larmande, avait aussi doublé Will Poulter dans The Miller ? C'est assez perturbant :D -repasse son film en VO-

Au passage je remercie Emma Roberts et Jennifer Aniston pour ce moment d'anthologie !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils courraient depuis une dizaine de minutes. L'adrénaline qui était montée dans le corps de Thomas l'empêchait de s'écrouler mais il pressentait qu'il risquait fort de ne plus pouvoir faire un pas de plus lorsqu'elle retomberait. Il fronça d'un coup les sourcils.

« C'est…Pas le bon…chemin ! »

Cria-t-il, le souffle court, à son maton qui le précédait.

« Qu'est-ce que…T'en sais…?! »

Répliqua ce dernier, dans le même état.

« La section 7…Elle est de l'autre coté… »

« C'est pas…Là bas…qu'on va ! »

La surprise manqua de stopper Thomas net.

« Quoi ?! »

« Elle est pas…Ouverte ! On va…Essayer la 4 ! »

« Mais le boîtier porte…Le numéro 7…Il a ouvert…La section hier ! »

Minho prit une grande inspiration et ralentit la vitesse de leur course.

« Pour nous…La fermer au nez…Juste après ! »

« Mais…On doit essayer de… »

« On a…Faillit y passer !...Il reste que nous, Thomas…Si on crève…Les autres aussi ! »

Cette fois le bleu s'immobilisa complètement, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'il prenait conscience d'à quel point il avait raison. Minho s'arrêta lui aussi, en profitant pour reprendre son souffle.

« Peut être que chaque section a une sortie comme la 7…Ça vaut le coup d'essayer… »

Fit il après quelque minutes, quand son souffle se stabilisa, mais le nouveau se renfrogna.

« On a pas de clé pour la 4… »

« Et alors ? Tu veux faire quoi ? Qu'on tue un Griffeur par section pour faire collection ? »

La tête que fit Thomas en entendant ça n'inspira pas du tout confiance à Minho.

« Ne dis pas ce que tu as en tête… »

« Il nous faut plus de clés… »

« T'as écouté ce que je t'ai dit à propos de l'importance de notre survie ou t'étais trop occupé à avoir des idées de merde ? »

« Notre but c'est de trouver une sortie, d'accord ? C'est trop aléatoire d'avoir une seule clé, si on la paume on est mal ! Et en plus si elle correspond à une section ça voudrait dire qu'on devrait attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir progresser, c'est trop long on peut pas ce le permettre ! »

« Donc, ta solution à toi c'est de te laisser enfermer la nuit dans le Labyrinthe pour croiser d'autres Griffeurs ? T'es complètement barré ! Tu réalises pas la chance qu'on a eue de s'en sortir vivant ! »

« La piqûre n'est pas mortelle… »

« Oh, argument de choc ! Va donc le répéter à Alby ! Ou à Ben, tiens ! »

Thomas détourna la tête.

« Minho… »

« Non, même pas en rêve, la discussion est close, c'est hors de question que je te laisse faire ça et encore moins que j'y participe d'une quelconque façon ! C'est bon, j'ai assez donné avec les suicidaires ! »

Thomas fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi… ? »

Minho se raidit, lui tournant le dos.

« Aller, viens on y retourne. »

« Pourquoi tu parles de suicidaire ? »

« Quoi, tu crois sérieusement que c'est pas du suicide ce que tu me proposes ? »

« Non mais…Ça sentait le vécu…Quelqu'un s'est suicidé ? »

« J'ai pas envie de parler de ça. »

« Mais tu l'as mit sur le tapis… »

Fit remarquer Thomas qui commençait à être mal à l'aise. Minho se tourna vers lui, le regard étincelant de colère.

« J'ai pas fait exprès, okay ?! C'est sorti tout seul ! Maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on la ferme et qu'on aille voir cette foutue section ! »

Fit il en se détournant.

« M…Mais… »

« C'est quoi que t'as pas compris dans "la ferme", le bleu ?! »

Le coupa violemment le maton et Thomas entrouvrit la bouche de choc. Il voulait répondre quelque chose mais la rage qui émanait de son ami l'inquiétait. Pour une fois son instinct lui dictait de ne pas insister. L'asiatique semblait tellement triste et en colère que Thomas sentait une chape de plomb recouvrir son estomac. Il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais il savait que ça n'aurait rien arrangé.

« O…Okay… »

Consentit-il alors à répondre et Minho hocha la tête avant de repartir en courant. Thomas poussa un soupir puis le suivit sans plus poser de question.

Les deux Coureurs rentrèrent au Bloc en début d'après-midi. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de spécial et ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole autrement que lorsque Minho indiquait la route ou que Thomas voulait attirer son attention sur quelque chose. Ce dernier se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas quoi dire à son ami qui, de toute façon, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter.

« Va te reposer… »

Avait simplement dit le maton en lui posant une main sur l'épaule alors qu'il tournait la tête vers lui.

« Je suis pas… »

« Arrête, tu tiens à peine debout…Pas la peine de jouer les durs, je suis dans le même état que toi… »

« Ça se voit moins, pourtant… »

« C'est parce que ça fait trois ans que je cours dans le Labyrinthe tous les jours. Suffit pas d'avoir un bon cardio pour être Coureur. »

Thomas soupira. Plus que jamais il comprenait ce que son ami voulait dire.

« Je sais, Newt m'a expliqué le topos… »

« Ce truc te bouffe littéralement…Tu pètes les plombs sans même t'en rendre compte… »

« Minho, je… »

Il sentit la main du Coureur serrer un peu plus son épaule.

« J'suis désolé, Thomas…J'suis crevé, et y'a juste…Des sujets plus sensibles que d'autres… »

« Ce…C'est rien… »

Bafouilla-t-il en détournant la tête alors que Minho le lâchait.

« Tu viens ? »

S'enquit le maton alors qu'il allait vers la ferme. Thomas hocha la tête et suivit son ami. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Monte, je te rejoins. »

Fit il a son ami qui haussa les épaules et s'exécuta. Poussant un soupir, Thomas regarda la porte un moment avant de décider à y frapper puis entrer. La pièce était lumineuse, éclairée par deux grandes vitres et plusieurs ampoules nues au plafond. Comme le reste de la ferme, cette salle avait un confort et une propreté tout à fait relatifs mais ça sentait différemment : une odeur d'antibiotique et de désinfectants flottaient dans l'air ambiant. Il n'y avait personne dedans à l'exception d'Alby. Le chef du Bloc était allongé sur un des lits au fond de l'infirmerie et Thomas s'en approcha avec lenteur. Le noir était torse nu et son corps ruisselait de sueur mais il ne bougeait pas et semblait paisible, comme s'il était simplement endormi. En s'avançant vers lui, Thomas constata avec stupeur que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient solidement sanglées au lit à l'aide d'épaisses cordes. Le brun se mordit la lèvre. Le jeune homme semblait déjà aller beaucoup mieux, moins pâle et attaqué que lorsque Minho et lui l'avaient ramené au Bloc. Les veines sombres qui lui avaient parcourut le corps s'étaient résorbées et la plaie, masquée par un épais pansement, avait l'air moins imposante.

« Le plus dur est passé… »

Thomas sursauta et tourna la tête vers Newt qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier s'approcha du lit.

« On lui a administré le sérum et la Transformation est terminée…Il lui faudra peut être encore un jour ou deux pour s'en remettre et après il sera sur pieds… »

Expliqua le blond, mais le Coureur sentait quand même de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« T'es sûr… ? »

Newt haussa un sourcil.

« Oui, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne… »

« Alors pourquoi t'as l'air de t'en faire autant ? »

Répondit il en regardant son ami. Celui-ci roula des yeux et soupira.

« C'est mon meilleur ami qui est là…C'est le tocard en qui j'ai le plus confiance dans ce putain d'univers et je… »

Il s'interrompit, détourant la tête, et Thomas se mordit la lèvre en reportant son attention sur Alby alors qu'il se remémorait ce que Newt lui avait expliqué une fois à propos de la Transformation.

« Tu as peur qu'il change, hein… ? »

« Certains n'ont pas supporté… »

Le brun soupira à son tour puis fronça soudain les sourcils, semblant penser à quelque chose.

« Newt…Minho m'a dit tout à l'heure que…Enfin…Il a parlé de l'un d'entre vous qui se serait suicidé…Est-ce que c'était… ? »

Il sentit le blond se crisper et, quand il le regarda, se rendit même compte qu'il avait pâli.

« Newt ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? C'était avant que t'arrive de toute façon… »

Répliqua-t-il plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Thomas haussa les sourcils.

« Quelqu'un est mort, que je le connaisse ou pas c'est important pour moi… »

Répondit il alors qui commençait à être agacé qu'encore une fois on lui cache quelque chose sous prétexte que ça s'était passé avant son arrivée.

« C'était… »

Consentit à dire le blond avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Il désigna la porte d'un signe de tête avant de jeter un nouveau regard à Alby. Thomas croisa les bras et finit par acquiescer. Les deux garçons sortirent de l'infirmerie puis la ferme pour s'isoler un peu. Le sang de Thomas se glaça lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils allaient vers le Terminus.

« Newt…Je…J'ai pas besoin que tu me montres la tombe… »

Fit-il, nerveux, et le blond fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers lui.

« J'ai aucune tombe à te montrer, Tommy, personne ne s'est réellement suicidé… »

« Mais Minho en a parlé…Et toi, tu as vraiment l'air bouleversé…Il s'est passé quelque chose… »

Insista le bleu. Il sentait qu'il pourrait le faire parler, en tout cas il avait moins peur d'essayer avec lui qu'avec Minho.

« C'était…Une tentative… »

Les méninges de Thomas se mirent à fonctionner à plein régime.

« Tu veux dire que le gars qui a fait ça est toujours vivant… ? »

« Hum. Oui. »

Approuva le blond avec un petit rire sans joie.

« Qui c'est ? »

« Ecoute, ça sert à rien de ressasser le passé, l'incident est clos maintenant. »

Thomas poussa une exclamation de frustration.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi vous vous obstinez tous à vouloir me cacher des choses ?! »

« Tommy… »

« Non, arrêtes, je veux pas entendre de "ça te regarde pas" ou de "moins tu en sais, mieux tu te portes" ! Moi aussi je suis un Blocard maintenant, moi aussi j'suis prisonnier ici, comme vous tous, okay ?! On est tous égaux dans cette galère ! Dis moi la vérité ! »

Ce coup-ci, l'expression de Newt changea. Il était amer et en colère et Thomas se demanda un moment s'il n'était pas allé trop loin.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ?! Okay je vais te le dire ! Faudra pas te plaindre après ! Le putain de guignol qui a essayé de se foutre en l'air et qui s'est planté comme un tas de plonk, tu l'as devant toi ! »

Thomas entrouvrit la bouche.

« Quoi… ? Je comprend pas… »

« C'est moi, tocard ! »

Newt écarta un peu les bras.

« Toi… ?...Mais… »

Il cligna des yeux alors que l'expression de Minho ainsi que la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Newt au sujet de leur séparation lui revenait en mémoire. Tout devenait clair maintenant.

« P…Pourquoi… ? »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre alors que ses yeux se baignaient de larmes. Sans réfléchir plus que ça, Thomas le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Newt posa le front contre une des épaules du brun.

« J…Je t'en prie, ne me demande pas de te raconter ça aussi… »

« Okay…Okay…Calme toi…Je suis désolé… »

Répondit-il précipitamment en caressant le dos de son ami. Ils gardèrent la position un moment jusqu'à ce que le second s'apaise un peu et se détache du Coureur. Son regard était fuyant lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Il…Il faut que je retourne bosser… »

Thomas hocha lentement la tête.

« Promet moi que ça changera pas ce que tu penses de moi… »

« Newt… »

« S'il te plait, Tommy… »

Le brun se passa une main sur le visage. L'image parfaite qu'il avait de Newt en prenait un sacré coup, c'est sûr, mais après quelques minutes de réflexion, il réalisa qu'en fait il l'aimait toujours autant et qu'il serait toujours prêt à tout pour lui.

« Je te le jure… »

Fit il avec douceur et le blond lui lança un petit sourire reconnaissant avant de repartir d'où il venait. Thomas soupira et retourna vers la ferme pour rejoindre Minho, l'esprit encore plus embrouillé qu'avant.


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou !

Désolée, mais l'heure n'est plus vraiment au dialogue !

Lemon :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible en entrant dans la chambre pour ne pas déranger Minho au cas où celui-ci dormirait déjà mais il le trouva à moitié allongé sur son lit, appuyé contre le mur. Il ne portait plus que son pantalon et le bleu se sentit rougir (Pardoooon T.T) en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« T'en as mit du temps pour monter un escalier, tocard. »

Le rabroua gentiment l'asiatique alors que Thomas roulait des yeux, un sourire accroché au coin des lèvres. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit de son ami.

« Je suis allé voir comment allait Alby…Newt dit qu'il va pas tarder à se réveiller… »

Expliqua-t-il avec un ton légèrement angoissé que Minho sembla percevoir.

« Ça se passera pas comme avec Ben… »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre et tourna la tête vers Minho.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais… ? »

Demanda-t-il avec lassitude. L'asiatique haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais foutre rien, c'est juste le genre de choses qu'on dit quand on veut rassurer quelqu'un. »

Le brun sourit malgré lui en sentant monter en lui une bouffée d'affection pour le maton.

« T'en fais pas… »

Reprit ce dernier en passant une main dans le dos du bleu après s'être un peu redressé.

« Alby te fera pas de mal…Et même s'il essaye, dans le pire des cas, on sera là pour l'en empêcher. Souviens toi du swing parfait de Newt…Ça doit être parce qu'il est britannique, mais j'aimerais pas le mettre en colère s'il a une pelle ou n'importe quel autre objet contondant en main. »

Ce coup-ci Thomas laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'il commençait à se détendre. Il se rendit soudain compte que la main de Minho ne faisait plus que lui tapoter le dos mais elle le caressait réellement de ses omoplates jusque ses reins avant de remonter en suivant le même chemin. Le brun déglutit en pinçant un peu les lèvres. Il sentit un petit fourmillement dans le bas de son ventre alors que son regard se posait instinctivement sur la bouche de l'asiatique qui avait rapproché son visage du sien sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes et Minho s'approcha encore un peu plus pour pouvoir embrasser Thomas. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, répondant immédiatement à son baiser en glissant une main contre sa mâchoire, entrouvrant la bouche pour lancer sa langue à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Il réalisa rapidement que Minho était le troisième garçon qu'il embrassait en moins de vingt-quatre heures et une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête lui criait que ce n'était pas bien mais il décida de l'ignorer complètement alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, s'installant un peu mieux, de biais, un genou posé sur le lit, comme s'il allait se mettre en tailleur, pour se rapprocher encore de l'asiatique. Celui-ci sembla se lâcher un peu lui aussi et posa une main sur la cuisse du bleu alors que l'autre venait se loger contre sa nuque. Thomas soupira contre les lèvres de son ami. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir un jour été embrassé comme ça. Le baiser était fougueux et parfaitement maîtrisé avec une dose de tendresse et de chaleur qui le faisait complètement fondre. Il se sentait lentement glisser dans le désir qui brûlait en lui et n'avait aucune intention de se retenir. Il avait accumulé trop de frustration et de douleur depuis qu'il était sortit de la Boite pour ne pas rajouter une couche de plus. Et Minho semblait avoir sentit que le bleu ne lui opposerait aucune résistance, il décida donc de ce montrer plus entreprenant pour voir si Thomas continuerait à le suivre. Pour ça il commença par rompre le baiser et, si le bleu aurait voulu lui hurler de ne surtout pas s'arrêter, il se contenta simplement de rouvrir les yeux, le souffle court et brûlant, pour regarder ce qu'il était en train de faire. L'asiatique se mordit la lèvre avec un petit sourire en coin avant de se rapprocher de lui, glissant les deux mains sous son haut. Instinctivement, Thomas leva les bras et Minho souleva le vêtement. Il le passa seulement au dessus de sa tête et se remit immédiatement à l'embrasser, le laissant se dépêtrer seul du reste. D'ailleurs, Thomas, obnubilé par les lèvres de Minho contre les siennes, resta longtemps enchevêtré dans ses manches avant de parvenir enfin à ôter complètement son haut. Il le jeta avec désinvolture dans un coin de la pièce pour passer les bras autour du cou de l'asiatique et ce concentrer pleinement dans le baiser. Thomas était réceptif au delà des espérances de Minho et ça le fit sourire contre ses lèvres alors qu'il glissait les ongles contre la peau de son dos, sur la colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant un soupir étouffé et couvrant son corps de chaire de poule. C'est encore une fois le maton qui rompit le baiser et il eut une idée en approchant ses lèvres de la gorge de son ami. Celui-ci poussa un petit gémissement en sentant les dents de l'asiatique le mordre juste sous la mâchoire et inclina la tête sans penser une seconde à ce que son maton était en train de lui faire. Minho se redressa pour contempler son œuvre, pour le moment à peine rougie mais qui ne tarderait pas à bleuir. Il sourit en coin et déposa un léger baiser dessus du bout des lèvres. Maintenant c'était son Thomas. Celui-ci commençait à prendre ses aises et passa lentement ses doigts contre le torse de l'asiatique. Il se mordit la lèvre en regardant ce qu'il faisait, savourant le contact de la peau brûlante du maton des Coureurs, retraçant le contour des muscles de son ventre, puis son torse, et il remonta jusque sous son menton qu'il souleva pour lui relever la tête avant de passer ses deux mains de chaque coté de son visage, le rapprochant encore. Il l'embrassa langoureusement. Il eut une vague pensé pour Newt quand il s'allongea sur le lit, attirant Minho au dessus de lui, mais elle s'estompa rapidement alors que les lèvres du maton se plaquaient de nouveau contre les siennes. Il glissa les mains dans son dos, griffant sa peau, tandis que celles de Minho se débattaient avec le bouton de son pantalon. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle, vibrant sous les touchers de Thomas. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi léger alors qu'il faisait glisser le pantalon du bleu sur ses hanches. Pour l'aider, celui-ci cambra les reins en se mordant la lèvre. L'excitation avait chassé tous les sentiments de malaise et de gêne qu'il aurait pu ressentir et il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : Que Minho le touche enfin. Le maton se pencha au dessus de lui pour glisser sa langue dans son cou et Thomas rejeta la tête en arrière, levant une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux.

« Minho… »

Souffla-t-il d'une voix ardente. Il ne parvint à articuler rien d'autre alors qu'il aurait voulu lui crier d'arrêter de le faire languir parce qu'il était en train de le rendre complètement dingue. De toute façon ça aurait été vain car c'était exactement le but de Minho qui sourit en sentant le bleu lâcher prise. La respiration de celui-ci s'accélérait et il se mit à haleter en fermant les yeux alors qu'il frissonnait sous les touchers de l'asiatique qui mettait beaucoup trop de temps à le déshabiller, nom de dieu ! Il commençait à se sentir trop à l'étroit et le corps de l'asiatique au dessus du sien l'empêchait de bouger pour enlever lui-même les couches de tissus inutiles et bien trop serrées. Il se redressa pour mordre une épaule de Minho, y étouffant un gémissement d'inconfort, et plaqua ses deux mains sur ses fesses pour les malaxer. C'était comme s'il venait de donner un signal et l'asiatique se redressa pour enfin finir de virer leurs vêtements. Ses mains tremblaient sous l'excitation et il batailla un moment avec la fermeture éclair de son pantalon avant que Thomas vienne à son secours en le tirant brusquement par les hanches pour pouvoir descendre la glissière avec ses dents. Le maton rit doucement.

« Sauvage, Thomas… »

Fit il remarquer alors que le bleu le lâchait pour le laisser finir de les dénuder et coller de nouveau son bassin contre le sien. Il frissonna et leva un regard brûlant vers lui. Ses pupilles étaient fortement dilatées par le désir et son regard voilé. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Minho libéra enfin sa virilité et se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts s'enrouler autour. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder la main de son maton qui le masturbait et, inspiré, il pinça les lèvres avant de déglutir. Hésitant, il lança également sa main pour se saisir du sexe de Minho. La sensation lui parut bizarre, c'était la première fois qu'il touchait quelqu'un d'autre de cette façon, enfin il le pensait du moins, encore une fois c'était difficile à dire à cause de cette foutue amnésie. Il fit quelques mouvements du poignet, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, essayant de reproduire ce qui lui plaisait à lui et constata avec une étrange fierté que le maton semblait également apprécier. Ce dernier l'observait faire tout en s'humidifiant un doigt qu'il glissa ensuite en lui et Thomas se crispa. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait et lui jeta un regard confus.

« Détend toi… »

Souffla simplement Minho alors qu'il se redressait pour l'embrasser. Le bleu répondit fiévreusement au baiser et essaya de se focaliser dessus car ce qu'il ressentait se rapprochait plus de l'inconfort qu'autre chose. De toute façon, pensait-il, le maton savait ce qu'il faisait. Il n'en était pas à son coup d'essais, lui. Soudainement le souffle lui manqua alors que Minho lançait un sourire triomphant. Il écarquilla les yeux en se cambrant. Il venait d'entre apercevoir des étoiles. Effectivement, le maton savait ce qu'il faisait. Une vague de plaisir partit du bas ventre de Thomas pour s'insinuer dans tout son corps de sa voûte plantaire jusqu'au sommet de son crâne alors qu'il ouvrait un peu plus les jambes -il ne se souvenait pas qu'il les avait écartées à ce point- et poussait un gémissement de plaisir. Il appréciait de plus en plus son traitement et lança même une plainte de frustration lorsque Minho retira ses doigts. Celui-ci rit doucement et Thomas lui lança un faux regard noir avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Le maton en profita pour se caler entre les jambes du Coureur qu'il releva un peu tout en répondant à son baiser. Il sentit Thomas se tendre de nouveau et se pencha pour mordiller son oreille.

« T'en fais pas… »

Y murmura-t-il avant de le pénétrer lentement, lui caressant les cuisses du plat des mains. Le brun ressentit en fait plus de surprise que de douleur. Il se souvenait de l'expression qu'avait eue Newt lorsqu'il s'était fait prendre par Gally juste sous ses yeux et il s'était attendu à avoir plus mal que ça. Il soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était pourtant pas une expérience plaisante en fin de compte, c'était même plutôt inconfortable pour le moment et Thomas se mordit la lèvre. Il enviait son maton qui avait poussé un gémissement de plaisir en s'enfonçant en lui, peut être n'était il simplement pas fait pour être en dessous après tout…Il ne se posa pas plus de question car Minho, voyant qu'il s'était détendu, entama un profond mouvement de va-et-vient. D'accord, Thomas se trompait. Il gémit en fermant les yeux. C'était plutôt bon en fait…Okay c'était carrément génial, songea le Coureur en plantant ses ongles dans les épaules de l'asiatique qui se mouvait au dessus de lui. Petit à petit le brun commença à onduler des hanches lui aussi pour tenter de le faire pénétrer encore plus profondément en lui. Minho se redressa pour regarder Thomas. Il était indéniable que le bleu aimait beaucoup ce qu'il lui faisait, son expression et son regard embrumé par le plaisir en témoignaient, mais l'asiatique était quand même déstabilisé, le brun n'était pas franchement expressif en fait, contrairement à…Il écarquilla les yeux. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça maintenant ?!

« Minho… ? »

Souffla Thomas, qui avait vu l'asiatique se tendre et son expression changer, en fronçant les sourcils. L'intéressé baissa les yeux pour le regarder et secoua un peu la tête pour le rassurer avant de donner un coup de rein un peu plus violent qui, cette fois, arracha un gémissement plus satisfaisant au nouveau. Le maton sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Thomas se cambra et répondit fiévreusement au baiser. Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de pareil de toute sa vie, il en était sûr. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit et il était incapable d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une pensé cohérente, la seule chose qu'il savait et qui avait de l'importance pour l'instant c'est qu'il prenait son pied. Il n'avait aucun moyen de comparaison mais il était convaincu que Minho savait réellement s'y prendre. Il manqua de défaillir lorsque l'asiatique glissa une main entre eux pour le masturber. Son souffle était erratique alors qu'il sentait le plaisir irradier en lui jusqu'au point de non retour. Son corps se crispa complètement et, cette fois, il les vit réellement, les étoiles. Il poussa un cri de plaisir mêlé à de la délivrance qu'il étouffa dans sa main pour éviter de rameuter tout le monde. Son orgasme provoqua celui de Minho qui mordit l'épaule du bleu pour les mêmes raisons alors qu'il venait en lui. Thomas écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur le lit. Il cligna des yeux un peu bêtement pendant quelques instants tandis que Minho se retirait et s'allongeait à coté de lui, glissant un de ses bras sous la tête du nouveau.

« W…Waw… »

Fit ce dernier en déglutissant. Son corps était couvert de sueur et il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme s'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, mais le jeune homme était détendu comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis son arrivée au Bloc. Il se sentait tellement bien.

« Ouais… »

Répondit l'asiatique, apaisé lui aussi, avec un sourire alors qu'il tournait la tête vers lui. Thomas fit de même et passa le dos de la main contre sa joue avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

« Dors, maintenant… »

Reprit Minho après avoir répondu au baiser. Le brun se redressa pour rabattre le drap sur eux, au moins jusqu'à leur ventre. Il mourrait de chaud en fait mais jugea quand même que ça vaudrait mieux. Il se rallongea confortablement contre son maton, utilisant toujours son bras en guise d'oreiller, et s'endormit tellement vite qu'il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.


	20. Chapter 20

Coucou !

Un chapitre un peu plus léger cette fois !

Je tenais à toutes vous remercier pour vos adorables compliments. J'écris exclusivement par passion et entendre que j'ai réussis à vous faire apprécier un couple ou un personnage que j'aime est la meilleure chose que je pouvais espérer, ça prouve que mon travail est accompli ! J'espère qu'on va continuer à apprécier cette fiction ensemble !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Thomas était seul dans la chambre. Sa montre affichait un peu plus de vingt heures, ce qui signifiait que le bleu avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb sans rêve pendant environ cinq heures et il se sentait parfaitement reposé pour une fois. Il poussa un soupir en se redressant, faisant craquer ses articulations. Son dos était en miette et le bas de ses reins en feu, sans parler des courbatures qu'il avait dans les bras et les jambes. En fait il était complètement fracassé de partout mais il se sentait quand même bien et détendu, il laissa même échapper un sourire en songeant à ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait l'impression d'être entièrement collant et poisseux…Okay c'était pas une impression, il l'était vraiment…Et jugea donc qu'une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il se leva et se rhabilla avant de descendre. Il croisa Newt qui sortait du réfectoire et l'interpella.

« Hey… »

Le blond tourna la tête vers Thomas et s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais il interrompit son geste et s'immobilisa brusquement, le fixant la bouche entrouverte. Le bleu plissa légèrement les yeux, étonné.

« Quoi… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

S'enquit-il, perplexe, et Newt laissa échapper un petit rire alors que Gally les rejoignait. Le Bâtisseur haussa un sourcil en voyant l'hilarité de son amant et tourna la tête pour regarder Thomas.

«…Oh putain… »

Fit il en ouvrant grand les yeux et le nouveau fronça les sourcils.

« Mais quoi ? J'ai un truc sur la figure ? »

Newt et Gally s'entreregardèrent un moment, un air amusé sur le visage, comme s'ils se demandaient s'ils allaient dire au Coureur ce qui les faisait rire ou non. Finalement le blond décida de voler au secours de son ami. Il lui prit la main.

« Viens voir… »

Souffla-t-il avec douceur en l'entraînant vers la salle de bain. Thomas le suivit en silence, vaguement anxieux, alors qu'il se demandait encore ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Une fois dans la pièce, Newt approcha le Coureur du miroir et lui fit un peu pencher la tête sur la droite. Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent de choc alors qu'il fixait son reflet d'un air un peu hébété. Un gros suçon violet marronâtre trônait sur le coté gauche de sa gorge, sous sa mâchoire. On pouvait même distinguer des traces de dents au milieu de la marque.

« Oh, l'enf… »

Commença-t-il avant de serrer les dents et le poing. Newt, qui se trouvait juste derrière, le collant presque, rit doucement et Thomas le regarda à travers le miroir.

« C'est pas drôle… »

Marmonna-t-il, augmentant le rire de son ami.

« Oh que si, c'est hilarant ! »

Thomas roula des yeux en se tournant vers lui.

« Nia, nia, nia… »

« Chacun son tour, Tommy… »

Fit le blond avec un demi sourire. Le bleu se mordit la lèvre en pensant à toutes les marques cachées que portaient Newt mais il ne dit rien, il n'était pas censé être au courant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ce truc moi ? Je peux pas sortir comme ça ! »

Se plaignit-il plutôt d'un ton faussement dramatique et le second lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

« Reste ici, je reviens. »

Lui ordonna-t-il gentiment avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il se ravisa et tourna la tête vers son ami.

« Profite en pour te laver, honnêtement y'a pas que ce suçon qui témoigne du passage de Minho. »

Fit il avec lenteur en lui jetant un regard indescriptible avant de sortir. Thomas baissa les yeux. Il se demandait si Newt lui en voulait et eut un petit pincement au cœur en imaginant que ça pouvait être le cas. Il soupira et suivit le conseil du second, se déshabillant pour se glisser sous la douche. Il régla la température de l'eau pour la rendre le plus chaud possible et poussa un soupir d'aise en sentant ses muscles se décrisper sous la chaleur. Il tâta son cou et grimaça. C'était décidé, son maton allait le payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Oh, il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, d'ailleurs il se prit à sourire, mais Minho méritait quand même la monnaie de sa pièce, Thomas avait déjà une idée derrière la tête. Il se lava longuement, profitant des bien faits de l'eau sur son corps endolorit puis sortit de la douche. Entre temps Newt était revenu et s'était installé sur le meuble des lavabos. Il tendit une serviette au Coureur en se mordillant la lèvre, laissant son regard glisser sur son corps nu et ruisselant. Celui-ci la saisit en rosissant.

« Fais toi plaisir… »

Marmonna-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise, et Newt rit doucement.

« C'est gentil, Tommy, t'en fais pas, je me gêne pas. »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre et se sécha rapidement avec l'essuie avant de le passer autour de sa taille, le nouant pour le faire tenir.

« Approche. »

Lança le second avec douceur et Thomas se tourna vers lui avant de s'avancer.

« Plus que ça ! Je vais pas te manger, moi ! »

Ordonna Newt en insistant sur le "moi". Le Coureur rougit de plus belle et approcha jusqu'à passer entre les jambes du blond, à quelques centimètres de son bassin.

« Tu sais…À propos de…C'était pas… »

Commença-t-il d'un souffle, mais Newt secoua la tête.

« Pas la peine de te justifier, Tommy. Tu fais ce que tu veux… »

Lui répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

« Je…Je sais…Mais Minho… »

Ce coup-ci, le blond posa un doigt contre les lèvres du brun.

« Minho a le droit de coucher avec qui il a envie. Ça ne me regarde plus. Maintenant penche la tête sur le coté. Lève la un peu…Voilà… »

Thomas ferma les yeux en sentant les doigts fins du second toucher sa gorge. Il réprima un violent frisson quand ce fut au tour de la langue du blond de glisser sur le suçon qu'avait fait Minho.

« Ah…Newt…Qu'est-ce que tu… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche car il se crispa brusquement en sentant la morsure brûlante d'un froid intense contre sa peau. Glaçon. Le Coureur serra les dents et grimaça alors que des gouttes d'eau glacée s'écoulaient le long de son cou jusque son torse.

« Traître… »

Coassa-t-il et Newt roula des yeux.

« Fais pas le bébé, le froid va résorber ton bleu. »

Expliqua-t-il en faisant passer le cube de glace le long de sa blessure. Thomas frissonnait par intermittence et se couvrit de chaire de poule.

« Peut être, mais c'est froid ! »

Se plaignit il tout de même.

« Souviens-toi que rien ne m'oblige à t'aider et que, si tu veux te balader avec ce machin là, c'est pas mon problème. »

Répliqua le blond, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Thomas rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder et lui sourit.

« Merci, Newt… »

« Les mains et les cheveux. »

Le Coureur fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi ? »

« Si tu cherches les principaux points sensibles de Minho, ce sont ses mains et son crâne. »

Le regard de Thomas s'illumina.

« T'es le meilleur ! »

S'exclama-t-il.

« Oui, je le sais. »

Répliqua Newt en s'essuyant les mains. Le glaçon avait complètement fondu et le blond s'empara d'une autre serviette pour sécher la peau de Thomas en tapotant légèrement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Le Coureur se pencha pour regarder son reflet et sourit avec satisfaction. Le suçon était toujours visible mais beaucoup moins et il n'était plus aussi douloureux.

« Attend, j'ai pas fini. »

Siffla Newt et Thomas se redressa docilement. Le blond entreprit alors de lui faire un pansement. Il le fit le plus fin et petit possible pour qu'il ne gêne pas trop le Coureur mais, vu la zone à traiter, ce n'était pas très évident. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il contempla son œuvre d'un œil satisfait.

« Voila, comme ça si on te demande ce que tu t'es fait tu pourras inventer ce que tu veux. »

Expliqua-t-il et Thomas hocha la tête. Il se regarda de nouveau dans la glace.

« C'est parfait ! »

Fit il, de meilleure humeur alors que Newt faisait une fausse moue boudeuse.

« De rien ! »

Râla-t-il et Thomas lui sourit en caressant une de ses joues.

« Merci… »

Lui souffla-t-il avant de se pencher vers lui pour embrasser son autre joue.

« J'aime mieux ça ! »

Répliqua le blond en poussant le Coureur pour se lever.

« Tiens. »

Dit-il en lui envoyant des vêtements propres et le brun sursauta en se les prenant en pleine figure. Il les rattrapa de justesse avant qu'ils tombent au sol.

« Hey, doucement ! »

« Pauvre chaton ! »

Le railla le blond et le Coureur lui tira la langue.

« Quelle grossièreté ! »

Reprit Newt d'un ton faussement outré avant de rire, rapidement imité par le bleu.

« Aller, je te laisse. »

« Quoi, tu vas pas m'aider à m'habiller ? »

Plaisanta le brun avec un sourire en coin.

« Désolé, Tommy. Moi je préfère aider à enlever les fringues. »

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil, le faisant frissonner, et quitta la pièce. Le bleu se mordit la lèvre et s'habilla. Prochaine étape : Trouver Minho et lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou !

Vous me faites souvent remarquer que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'il ce passe ceci ou cela dans tel ou tel chapitre. Laissez moi vous dire que c'est fait exprès et c'est aussi pour ça que je vous dis jamais ce qui vous attend ! Par contre sachez que parfois je me surprend toute seule et des fois j'écris des trucs qui n'étaient pas du tout prévus au programme x.x"

C'est pour ça que vous pouvez retrouver des incohérences peut être même si je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y en ait pas !

Pour ce chapitre je voulais juste préciser que ce qui est dit dans les dialogues dépendent de ce que pensent les personnages les uns des autres. De plus j'emploie, comme depuis le début de cette fiction, un narrateur interne (souvent centré sur Thomas) du coup la narration reflète ce que Thomas pense du personnage dont elle parle, ce n'est pas forcément comme ça que moi je les vois, je sais pas si c'est très clair mais vous allez surement comprendre en lisant, leur jugement est fait en fonction de ce qu'ils savent et pas de comment je vais développer leurs relations !

Voila je me tais !

Bisous et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il était à peine sortit de la salle de bain lorsqu'il se fit interpeller et il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Chuck. Le garçon avait le souffle court et les joues rouges comme s'il venait de courir un marathon et Thomas fronça les sourcils.

« Ça va… ? »

S'enquit-il avec méfiance.

« Ouais… »

Répliqua son ami. En effet, en regardant bien, le Coureur ne voyait pas de trace de peur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de ce style sur le visage du plus jeune, au contraire il avait plutôt l'air enthousiaste. Le brun voulut lui demander pourquoi il venait l'embêter s'il n'avait rien mais il se retint au dernier moment. Il se sentait un peu coupable, après tout Chuck avait toujours tout fait pour lui être agréable -même si c'était Newt qui l'y avait forcé- et malgré ça Thomas lui avait tourné le dos avec une rapidité fulgurante dès qu'il l'avait pu. En même temps il avait des choses hautement plus importantes à faire maintenant ! C'est vrai, quoi, il devait courir après Newt, essayer de choper Gally et poursuivre Minho -tout ceci de façon plus ou moins littérale- et ça n'allait pas se faire tout seul ! Euh…

« Minho m'a dit de te dire qu'il te cherchait. »

Un sourire illumina le visage du Coureur. Si c'était ça, ça allait.

« Merci… »

Lui fit il gentiment avant de ce rendre compte que Chuck ne partait pas.

« J'suis content de te voir en fait, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé, pas vrai ? »

Reprit le plus jeune.

« Ouais…J'ai plus trop le temps, tu sais…Toujours à courir à droite, à gauche… »

Le Torcheur pouffa et Thomas détourna brusquement la tête pour ne pas lui montrer l'expression qu'il venait d'avoir.

« Il faut que… »

« Oh…Ouais, faut que tu y ailles… »

Compléta Chuck, un peu déçu. Le Coureur se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

« Chuck… »

Le garçon leva la tête vers son ami qui lui lâcha un sourire en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Je voulais juste te dire que t'es super, Thomas. Je suis sûr que tu vas nous tirer de là. »

Thomas lui frotta les cheveux et hocha la tête alors qu'il sentait une bouffée d'affection à l'égard du plus jeune. Il se promit qu'il essayerait de passer plus de temps avec lui. Mais pas maintenant.

« Donc, il est où Minho ? »

S'enquit il et Chuck se passa une main sur le visage.

« Ah ouais, euh il est sortit de la ferme y'a cinq minutes…Hey, tu t'es blessé ? »

S'enquit-il en voyant le pansement de Thomas qui avait tourné la tête vers la porte. Celui-ci se sentit rosir.

« Ce…C'est rien…Aller faut que je te laisse maintenant. A plus tard, bonhomme ! »

Le salua-t-il avant de se détourner pour sortir. Lentement il mettait son plan en place et il sourit en coin. Il n'allait pas faire les choses à moitié mais…Il attendrait le bon moment pour frapper. La vengeance serait mangée froide, ce qui avait un sens tout à fait littéral dans ce cas précis.

Une fois dehors, le bleu jeta un regard circulaire au Bloc pour localiser l'asiatique. Ce fut chose faite assez rapidement, le maton des Coureurs était installé sur un tronc d'arbre couché au sol, faisant plus ou moins office de banc, et aiguisait un de ses couteaux avec attention. Le tintement de la lame qui raclait contre la pierre fit frissonner Thomas qui l'entendait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il se laissa lourdement tomber à coté de son ami qui tourna la tête vers lui.

« Ah, t'es enfin sortit du comas ? »

S'enquit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« T'es vraiment un salaud ! »

Râla Thomas et, ce coup-ci, Minho éclata de rire.

« Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut un tel élan d'affection ? »

« Ça ! »

Répliqua vertement le brun en tapotant le pansement.

« Hey, je me souviens pas que tu aies détesté ça. »

Lança l'asiatique avec un sourire charmeur et Thomas se sentit rougir en le regardant.

« Ce…C'est pas la question ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Le maton haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas…Je t'ai mordu dans le feu de l'action, sur le coup j'ai pas pensé à ce que ça te ferait. »

Pendant un moment le bleu se mordit la lèvre, puis, d'un coup, il roula des yeux. Il avait faillit se faire avoir.

« Tu crois sérieusement que je vais gober que t'as pas fait exprès ? »

Fit-il d'un air blasé.

« Tu devrais plutôt me remercier. »

Répliqua Minho et Thomas le fixa longuement, abasourdit.

« Comment ça ? »

« Et ben grâce à moi t'as eu droit à un tête à tête avec Newt, non… ? »

Le brun se raidit.

« Comment tu le sais… ? »

« C'est le pansement, y'a que lui pour faire un truc pareil. »

Répondit le maton en regardant son ami d'un air sûr de lui. Le nouveau entrouvrit la bouche en touchant nerveusement son cou.

« Sérieux… ? »

« Mais non, tocard, je vous ai vu aller à la salle de bain ! »

Reprit Minho en roulant des yeux et Thomas détourna la tête.

« Il aurait pu mal le prendre, tu sais ? »

« Et de quel droit ? »

« Ben, lui et toi vous… »

« Et alors ? Il m'a remplacé sans aucun problème, pourquoi je pourrais pas faire pareil ? »

Le bleu regarda son ami de nouveau. Il le sentait amer et légèrement en colère mais il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en réfléchissant à ce que ça voulait dire.

« Minho…Qu'est-ce que ça représente pour toi, ce qu'on a fait… ? »

Demanda-t-il sans oser croiser son regard après un moment de silence, le temps qu'il réussisse à réunir suffisamment de courage. L'asiatique se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il semblait réfléchir à une réponse comme s'il ne s'était jamais posé la question lui-même.

« Je sais pas… »

Répondit il finalement et Thomas baissa le menton.

« J'imagine qu'on avait tous les deux de la tension à évacuer…Et qu'on est vraiment très proche toi et moi… »

Le bleu soupira.

« Mais… ? »

Demanda-t-il, se doutant que la phrase de Minho continuerait comme ça.

« Mais je suis pas sûr que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un comme j'ai aimé Newt…Comme je l'aime… »

Poursuivit effectivement le maton et Thomas se mordit violemment la lèvre.

« En plus, y'a pas de raison que ça se passe bien entre nous pas vrai ? Je veux dire, c'est pas moi que tu aimes non plus, c'est lui… »

« Je… »

« C'est encore et toujours lui, hein… ? »

Fit il, de nouveau amer.

« Je croyais que tu ne lui en voulais plus… »

Lui répondit Thomas d'une petite voix. Il se sentit soudain tiraillé entre ses deux amis et cette sensation ne lui plaisait pas trop.

« Je lui en veux pas de m'avoir quitté…Ou de m'avoir remplacé…Il…Il en avait besoin… »

La fin de sa phrase eut du mal à sortir mais il se reprit rapidement pour poursuivre :

« Non, ce que je lui reproche c'est de se servir de toi comme il le fait. C'est pas juste ni pour toi, ni pour Gally, ni pour moi. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Allons, ne me dis pas que t'es stupide au point de pas l'avoir remarqué…Il ne pourra jamais te donner ce que t'attends de lui et il le sait parfaitement. Pourtant il continue de te chauffer, profitant de ce que t'as à lui offrir…Newt est toxique, Thomas. Autant pour lui que pour son entourage. »

Le Coureur détourna la tête. Il avait du mal à supporter que Minho puisse dire autant de mal du blond. Pourtant il sentait qu'il était sincère et plus inquiet que méchant. De toute façon il était lucide sur la question.

« Non je…Je le sais… »

Dit-il d'ailleurs et Minho haussa un sourcil en le regardant.

« Je sais que…J'aurais jamais l'exclusivité…Mais je m'en fiche…Ça m'est égal…Tout ce que je veux c'est le rendre heureux… »

Avoua-t-il et le maton eut un rire sans joie.

« On s'est embarqué dans quelque chose dont on peut plus se tirer…Toi et moi on joue vraiment à un jeu dangereux, Thomas…On va pas tarder à en faire les frais… »

« Est-ce qu'on est dans le même camp… ? »

S'enquit alors Thomas en plongeant intensément son regard dans celui de Minho. Celui-ci prit le temps de réfléchir sans baisser les yeux.

« Toujours, le bleu…Toujours… »

Répondit-il finalement en caressant la joue du brun. Lentement, celui-ci posa la main sur celle de son ami…Mais était-ce simplement son ami ?...Il passa les ongles dessus pour la griffer très légèrement et ainsi vérifier si ce que lui avait dit Newt était vrai. Il finit par lui prendre la main et tourner la tête pour embrasser sa paume et la mordiller légèrement. Et effectivement ça avait l'air efficace, Minho sembla se détendre rapidement alors qu'il l'observait faire avec fascination. Thomas voulait tout vérifier alors il passa à l'étape suivante et commença par regarder autour de lui si personne ne les voyait. Les Blocards étaient pour la plupart en train de se préparer à dormir et, s'ils n'étaient pas dans la ferme, étaient du coté des champs à tendre leur hamac ou déplier une couverture au sol. Il y en avait bien quelques rares qui traînaient encore devant le feu mais ils ne semblaient pas faire attention aux deux Coureurs. En fait, Thomas se demandait même s'ils pouvaient les voir, la différence de lumière semblait trop importante. Alors il sourit et passa la main à l'arrière de la tête de son maton pour l'approcher et l'embrasser. Pas surpris, Minho répondit tout de suite mais Thomas n'avait pas terminé et il se mit à caresser la base de ses cheveux du bout des ongles. Cette fois encore la réaction de l'asiatique fut immédiate et le bleu eut la satisfaction de l'entendre gémir de bien être contre ses lèvres, alors qu'il rendait le baiser plus langoureux, et de le sentir frissonner. Alors comme ça, ça marchait vraiment ? Parfait ! Pensa-t-il alors qu'il glissait les deux mains dans la chevelure de son ami.

« C'est Newt qui a balancé, pas vrai ? »

Marmonna celui-ci en collant son front contre celui du nouveau, laissant leur souffle se mêler. Thomas rit doucement avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, plus brièvement. Ce type était trop malin pour son propre bien, il songea en se redressant, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Oui, mais sous la torture uniquement… »

Répondit-il, amusé.

« Et bien sache que, lui, c'est les morsures qui le font triper… »

Répliqua le maton en se rapprochant pour ramener son visage sur le coté droit du cou de Thomas qui soupira de désir mais flaira rapidement l'entourloupe et tira un peu ses cheveux pour l'éloigner.

« N'y pense même pas. »

Fit il, faussement sévère, alors que Minho éclatait de rire.

« Ben quoi ? »

Thomas roula des yeux, son petit sourire trahissant ce qu'il en pensait.

« Quoi d'autre ? »

S'enquit il ensuite, bien plus intéressé qu'il aurait voulu le montrer. Minho se mordit la lèvre.

« T'as vraiment envie de savoir, pas vrai ? »

Se moqua-t-il alors que Thomas se mordait la lèvre.

« S'il te plait… »

« Okay… »

Répliqua le maton en ricanant.

« Les morsures…En fait il aime être malmené en général… »

L'expression de Thomas changea et l'asiatique se reprit :

« Enfin pas trop non plus hein… ? En fait il aime aussi mener la danse bizarrement…Il est du genre à te retourner la tête…Il te fait comprendre ce qu'il veut et toi tu le fais sans réfléchir… »

Il rit doucement.

« Minho… »

Souffla Thomas pour le ramener à lui.

« Si tu cherches un vrai point faible physique, c'est ses oreilles. »

Le bleu se mordit la lèvre. En fait il réalisait qu'il savait déjà tout ça.

« Rien d'autre… ? »

S'enquit il et Minho haussa un sourcil en le regardant.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? En fait c'est pas important. Il est tellement sensible et tactile que tu peux le toucher à peu près n'importe où pour le faire grimper au rideau… »

Le brun rougit fortement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ? »

« Nan, sérieux, Newt est le type le plus facile à faire jouir que je connaisse. »

Ce coup-ci une lueur mutine alluma le regard du bleu qui sourit et haussa un sourcil.

« Parce que t'as de quoi comparer ? »

Minho entrouvrit la bouche et leva le doigt en l'air, l'agitant un peu dans le vide.

« Joker ! »

Lança-t-il et Thomas rit doucement avant de passer une main contre sa joue. Il se leva ensuite.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai tellement faim que mon estomac ne va pas tarder à s'auto-digérer. »

Expliqua-t-il et Minho ricana.

« C'est ça, casse toi, laisse moi en plan ! »

S'exclama-t-il, faussement dramatique.

« Personne n'a dit que t'avais pas le droit de m'accompagner… »

Répliqua Thomas d'un ton un peu chaud qui le surprit lui-même. Minho ne sembla pas le remarquer, ou du moins il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer et ne saisit pas la perche que le bleu lui avait inconsciemment tendue. Il se leva à son tour et les deux Coureurs repartirent vers la ferme pour essayer de quémander du rab à Fry Pan.


	22. Chapter 22

Coucou !

Elle commence à devenir longue cette fiction, vous trouvez pas ?

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Adossé à un tronc d'arbre, Newt regardait les flammes du feu de camp qu'il venait de raviver. Il rejeta un peu la tête en arrière alors qu'il sentait l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité lentement faire effet. Un léger rire lui échappa tandis qu'il portait une nouvelle fois le bocal contenant la recette spéciale de Gally à ses lèvres. A coté de lui, le Bâtisseur passa un bras autour de ses épaules, lui prenant le récipient des mains pour boire à son tour.

« Hey… »

Râla le blond.

« Laisse m'en un peu. »

« Tu vas me faire un discours moralisateur ? »

Gally haussa un sourcil en tournant la tête vers son amant.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu te bourres la gueule ? Non, je vais juste attendre que tu me tombes dans les bras et je me foutrais probablement de toi demain matin. »

Newt rit doucement et se rapprocha un peu plus de Gally.

« Je suis pas bourré… »

Fit il, même s'il sentait ses muscles doucement se relâcher et son cerveau s'embrumer d'une douce euphorie. Il se sentait juste bien, encore suffisamment lucide.

« Comme si on en avait quelque chose à foutre. »

Le ton de Gally surprit un peu son amant qui tourna la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

« T'es pas censé être inquiet pour moi ou un truc du genre ? »

« Tu passes ton temps à t'autodétruire, Newt, et moi je te répare encore et encore… »

Répondit il avec lassitude, le regard dans le vague. Le regard de Newt s'illumina légèrement et il tourna la tête pour embrasser la main de Gally sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que c'est un reproche… ? »

Le Bâtisseur poussa un soupir.

« Ce qui est emmerdant avec toi, mon amour, c'est que je suis foutrement incapable de te reprocher quoi que ce soit. »

Newt rit et roula des yeux. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, le temps de réfléchir un peu.

« Ça va pas tarder à changer… »

Soupira-t-il finalement et Gally haussa un sourcil.

« Tu tiens à ce que je t'en veuilles ? »

« Non…Mais ça finira par arriver, c'est sûr. »

« Oui, sûrement. Tu vas absorber ma raison de vivre puis tu vas recommencer avec quelqu'un d'autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte d'ici. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre.

« Gally… »

L'intéressé posa le bocal au sol avant de se tourner un peu plus vers son amant pour prendre son visage en coupe.

« Ecoute, j'en ai absolument rien à foutre. On va peut être tous mourir, ou peut être que t'auras le temps de me briser le cœur avant, peu importe. Ce qui compte c'est le moment présent. C'est toi et moi…Je suis fou amoureux de toi, Newt. C'est ça dont je veux me souvenir, tout le reste, ce qui s'est passé avant et ce qui arrivera demain, on s'en fout…Quoi qu'il arrive on aura le temps de le voir venir. En attendant tout ce que je te demande c'est d'être toi et de m'aimer. »

Le regard de Newt se voila légèrement alors qu'il souriait. Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre. Les déclarations de son amant n'étaient pas nombreuses mais elles faisaient toujours mouche.

« Gally… »

Répéta-t-il plus doucement tout en caressant sa joue.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime… »

Le Bâtisseur approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Le blond rendit bien vite le baiser langoureux, faisant grimper la température, alors qu'il passait ses deux bras autour de la nuque de son amant pour se coller un peu plus à lui. Une des mains de Gally glissa dans son dos et il cala l'autre à l'arrière de sa tête comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

« Ça va ? Vous êtes à l'aise ? Il vous faut un peu de lubrifiant peut être ? »

Newt fronça les sourcils dans le baiser et le rompit finalement pour tourner la tête vers…

« Minho…Evidemment… »

Râla-t-il alors que l'asiatique enjambait le tronc d'arbre pour s'installer avec eux devant le feu et Thomas, qui était encore avec lui, s'assit juste à coté de Newt. Le blond soupira et s'éloigna de Gally qui l'avait lâché à contre cœur.

« Sérieusement ? »

Soupira-t-il et Thomas haussa les épaules en désignant Minho du doigt.

« Tu peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher ! »

Le maton des Coureurs rit doucement.

« Arrête de râler, personne ne vous empêche de vous isoler un peu ! »

Le second roula des yeux.

« Je voudrais surtout pas te priver de la vue ! »

Minho tourna la tête vers lui, un air de défis sur le visage.

« Ah, vraiment ? Pourquoi tu ne continues pas alors ? »

« Va te faire foutre, guignol ! »

Ce coup-ci c'était Gally qui avait répondu et Minho éclata franchement de rire avant de se laisser aller en arrière pour appuyer son dos contre les jambes de Thomas qui les avait repliées contre sa poitrine.

« Pas ce soir, chéri, j'ai la migraine… »

Fit-il, faussement dramatique, une main sur le front. Gally roula des yeux, affichant un sourire en coin, et passa de nouveau un bras autour des épaules de Newt qui vint se blottir contre lui. Thomas soupira. La position n'était pas des plus confortable alors il retint les épaules de Minho avec les deux mains avant d'ouvrir les jambes pour les passer de chaque coté du maton. Celui-ci comprit le message et recula un peu pour appuyer son dos contre le torse du bleu.

« Il est lourd hein ? »

Commenta Newt en tendant le bocal d'alcool à Thomas. Le brun s'en empara pour regarder le liquide avec appréhension. C'était infect et il le savait, mais à bien y réfléchir, peut être qu'un coup de fouet lui ferait du bien. Il inspira et en but une gorgée. C'était infect ET ça lui arrachait la bouche. Il grimaça et faillit encore une fois tout recracher mais il déglutit et avala d'un coup en toussant. Minho se redressa légèrement pour le laisser respirer -et surtout qu'il ne lui crache pas dessus- et tourna la tête vers lui en ricanant, bientôt imité par Newt puis Gally.

« Comment vous faites pour avaler ce truc ?! »

S'exclama le bleu en passant le bocal à son maton qui riait de plus belle en revenant se caller contre lui.

« Tu sais, Tommy, si tu veux sortir avec Minho, il va falloir que tu t'habitues à avaler des trucs dégueu… »

Lança Newt avec un sourire en coin. Thomas fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla soudain les yeux en comprenant le sous entendu. Il rougit fortement, heureux que Minho ne puisse pas voir son trouble.

« Sympa, Newt ! Comme toujours ! »

Ricana d'ailleurs ce dernier, faisant frissonner Thomas. Il pinça les lèvres. Soudain il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et il sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Newt, ce qui n'arrangea pas son trouble. Pourtant il réalisa assez vite qu'il se sentait bien avec Minho contre lui et les doigts de Newt qui entrelaçaient les siens…Il aurait pu se sentir parfaitement à l'aise mais il lui manquait quelque chose pour que tout soit parfait et il soupira en lorgnant sur la main de Gally qui jouait avec les cheveux du blond sur sa nuque. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal ce qu'il ressentait. Être amoureux d'un garçon c'était concevable pour lui, ça n'avait rien de choquant…Ce qui commençait à le devenir c'est quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'en aimais pas un, mais trois…En fait il n'était même pas sûr de ce que c'était exactement. Peut être n'était-ce qu'une simple attirance physique ? Étais-ce préférable ? Et alors quoi ? Se dit il ensuite. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Ils étaient emprisonnés, parqués là comme des animaux. Est-ce que les règles d'éthique dont ils se souvenaient à peine s'appliquaient vraiment à eux ? Il ne faisait rien de mal…Il fut tiré de ses pensés par les lèvres de Newt qui se posaient sur sa joue.

« Bonne nuit, Tommy… »

Fit le blond en lâchant sa main avant de se lever à la suite de Gally. Thomas n'avait même pas remarqué le mouvement du Bâtisseur.

« Et moi ? »

Râla faussement Minho alors que Newt roulait des yeux. Il se pencha comme s'il allait embrasser l'asiatique mais se déporta au dernier moment pour glisser un "bonne nuit" contre son oreille qui le fit frissonner si fort que ça se répercuta dans le corps de Thomas. Le blond se redressa, satisfait, et prit la main de Gally. Le brun se mordit la lèvre en les voyant aller vers le bosquet.

« Aller, le bleu. On devrait aller dormir. »

Lança soudain Minho. Effectivement il était plus de minuit mais Thomas avait dormi tout l'après-midi et se sentait plus ou moins en forme. Il en fit part à son maton qui sourit en coin.

« Ah ouais ? On dirait qu'il va falloir que je t'épuise alors… »

Répondit-il en se relevant et Thomas se mordit la lèvre, frissonnant d'anticipation. Il se saisit de la main que lui tendait l'asiatique et se redressa à son tour pour le suivre vers la ferme.


	23. Chapter 23

Coucou !

Aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu particulier pour plusieurs raisons : D'abord c'est un lemon, et même un double lemon (vous allez vite comprendre). Ensuite on change un peu l'angle de vue, et enfin y'a plein de feelings qui se mélangent, tout s'éclaircira au fur et à mesure !

Désolé pour les transitions mais ce site ne permet pas les tabulation ou autre saut de ligne alors comme j'avait pas envie de barrer le chapitre de grosse ligne de séparation j'ai mit quelque chose de plus discret pour que ce soit plus facile à lire !

 _Complicate_ : Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'une réponse par fic interposée ? (oui je viens subtilement de te glisser par image subliminale que ça me ferait plaisir de te voir publier une autre fiction :) je suis maligne !) Tu trouves donc que les impressions de Thomas ne sont pas crédibles et un peu précipitées...Et bien sache que c'est tout à fait normal :D. Ce que je me suis dit c'est que Tom est un adolescent de 16 ans, on assiste au bouillonnement des hormones, bon okay normalement à 16 ans ça commence déjà à s'estomper, mais faut ce dire qu'il est aussi complètement paumé, imaginez vous à sa place, ça serait pas facile pour vous de confondre des sensations avec des sentiments ? Ni Minho, ni Newt ne font quoi que ce soit pour l'aiguiller dans le bon sens en plus, on dirait plutôt qu'ils se le disputent l'un l'autre, quant à Gally, il n'a pas conscience de ce qui se passe dans la tête du Thomas parce qu'au fond, même si maintenant il le tolère à peu près, ça veut pas dire pour autant qu'il l'apprécie, en fait il se fiche complètement de le savoir et Tommy n'est pas attiré spécialement par Gally, en fait ce qui lui plait c'est simplement le duo avec Newt. Je voulais aussi préciser que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a perdu la mémoire qu'il n'a pas vécu avant le Labyrinthe ;). Ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'éclaircir... Voila j'espère que tu vas comprendre mon idée ! Bisous :3

Bonne lecture et merci de continuer à me suivre !

* * *

Le brun était en train de se perdre dans ses gémissements alors que son maton s'enfonçait en lui. Il était à genoux sur le lit, le dos collé contre le torse de Minho qui enserrait ses hanches entre ses mains. En fait il tenait droit uniquement parce qu'il avait passé un bras derrière lui pour caler sa main contre la nuque de l'asiatique. Celui-ci gémissait contre son oreille et Thomas tourna la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Répondant au baiser, l'asiatique s'empara du sexe de son ami pour le caresser fermement, augmentant son plaisir et ses gémissements.

« M…Minho… »

Soupira le Coureur, le souffle court, en remontant la main pour agripper les cheveux du maton et tenir la position tandis que ses abdos et les muscles du bas de son corps se contractaient pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier qui accéléra le rythme de ses pénétrations. Thomas cambra un peu plus les reins alors qu'il ondulait des hanches dans un mouvement aussi désordonné qu'incontrôlé. Il gémit encore une fois le prénom de son ami en rejetant la tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre son épaule.

-x-

Un gémissement échappa au blond alors qu'il chevauchait son amant. Il était cambré vers l'arrière et ondulait des reins, les bras en l'air, repliés derrière sa tête, ce qui offrait une vision particulièrement excitante à Gally. Il le fixait, les mains fermement agrippées à ses hanches, la bouche entrouverte pour laisser échapper ses soupirs de désir et les joues rougies. Il était tout bonnement incapable de regarder quoi que ce soit d'autre que Newt, contemplant son corps qui ondulait, sa poitrine qui se gonflait anarchiquement sous l'effet de sa respiration erratique, son expression d'extase, sa lèvre qu'il mordait, ses magnifiques yeux embrumés par le plaisir. Gally gémit. Le blond était vraiment parfait, songea-t-il en se redressant, forçant sur ses abdos pour l'embrasser. Newt se pencha pour répondre au baiser et le Bâtisseur posa une main en appui derrière lui pour le faire durer plus longtemps. Le second continuait à s'empaler sur le sexe de son amant sans ralentir une seule seconde alors qu'il sentait grimper le plaisir dans la moindre cellule de son corps.

-x-

« Thomas… »

Gémit Minho. Il avait allongé le bleu sur le lit et avait relevé ses jambes, les passant autour de sa taille, pour se glisser entre et le pénétrer de nouveau. C'était la position qu'il préférait car il pouvait voit le visage de Thomas et surtout ses expressions. Il voulait trouver ce qu'il aimait le plus et avait besoin de tester ses réactions une à une pour ça. Bon, okay, il avait voulu le faire dès le départ mais Thomas l'avait tellement chauffé -d'ailleurs il se demandais comment il avait réussit à dissimuler autant de sex-appeal jusqu'à maintenant, ce petit tocard cachait foutrement bien son jeu- qu'il n'avait pas put se maîtriser assez pour atteindre le lit. Mais il avait reprit le contrôle et le nouveau s'était docilement laissé faire. L'asiatique se pencha pour dévorer sa clavicule de baisers, y glissant sournoisement quelques suçons, puis remonta tracer un sillon le long de sa gorge avec sa langue avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il sentait les doigts de Thomas griffer la peau de son dos comme s'il cherchait à se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas sombrer complètement et il sourit dans le baiser tout en l'approfondissant. Ils s'embrassèrent goulûment et longuement jusqu'à être à bout de souffle et Minho se redressa, essuyant son front couvert de sueur du dos de la main. Il entendit Thomas murmurer quelque chose mais n'en perçut pas le sens.

« Qu…Quoi… ? »

Demanda-t-il en tendant l'oreille un peu plus. Le bleu releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il s'humidifia les lèvres puis répéta :

« Prend moi plus fort, Minho… »

Le maton se mordit la lèvre. Thomas était décidément beaucoup trop sexy pour son propre bien. Il accéda bien entendu à sa requête et accéléra le rythme de ses pénétrations en veillant à s'enfoncer en lui le plus profondément possible. Le brun rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordit la main pour étouffer un cri de plaisir. Minho se contenta de sourire en observant l'expression de son ami. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser en fait, mais il commençait à se dire qu'il pourrait bien se passer quelque chose…Thomas n'était pas Newt, se répétait-il en boucle, mais il le touchait d'une certaine façon. S'il n'imposait pas de limites il sentait qu'il tomberait rapidement dans ses bras. Mais avait il vraiment envie de fixer des limites ?

« Minho… »

Soupira le bleu en crispant les mains dans les cheveux de son maton.

« Thomas… »

Lui répondit ce dernier en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Thomas avait toujours eut les yeux très expressifs, on pouvait lire dedans presque comme dans un livre ouvert et si Minho avait d'abord prit ça pour une faiblesse, il réalisa qu'en fait ça lui plaisait terriblement. Il se mordit la lèvre en le regardant encore un peu puis se pencha pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

« Minho…Je…Je vais… »

Balbutia le brun au bout d'un moment tout en agrippant son sexe pour le caresser et augmenter la puissance de son orgasme. L'asiatique se pencha pour embrasser sa joue sans ralentir le rythme de ses pénétrations.

« Viens, Thomas…Viens… »

L'encouragea-t-il d'un souffle contre son oreille. Le bleu agrippa les cheveux de son ami pour lui relever la tête et l'embrasser. Il écarquilla les yeux et poussa un gémissement d'extase qui vint mourir entre les lèvres du maton qui venait une fois encore de frapper sa prostate de plein fouet, déclanchant son orgasme. Son corps entier se crispa et il se cambra, lâchant la bouche de Minho juste à temps pour ne pas le mordre alors qu'il éjaculait entre eux. L'asiatique continua ses coups de rein pour jouir à son tour, le visage enfouit dans son cou.

-x-

Newt se sentait glisser peu à peu alors que les dents de Gally s'enfonçaient sur son torse juste au dessus d'un de ses tétons. La morsure était violente mais le blond sourit en tendant son corps entier vers la bouche de son amant. Celui-ci avait eu beaucoup de mal au départ. Contrairement aux apparences il n'aimait pas particulièrement la violence. Enfin si. Il était du genre brutal en fait. C'était juste pas pareil avec Newt. Il avait d'abord détesté lui faire mal, mais le blond avait su l'y amener petit à petit et bon sang qu'il était convaincant. Maintenant il ne pouvait presque plus concevoir leur relation autrement. Il lécha la morsure qu'il venait de faire puis remonta l'embrasser. Paradoxalement il agissait toujours avec tendresse. Ça aussi c'était une facette de lui-même qu'il avait découverte avec Newt. Comme si le Capitaine Gally était tendre ! Le blond l'avait complètement révolutionné. Il sourit dans le baiser alors qu'il glissait ses deux mains contre les fesses de son amant pour les écarter un peu plus tandis que celui-ci faisait toujours entrer son sexe en lui. Le Bâtisseur s'était adossé à un des murs du Labyrinthe et Newt continuait de le chevaucher. Gally n'était pas du genre passif en général, au contraire il préférait largement dominer le second de toute sa hauteur. Qui était le chef dans ces moments là, hein ? Mais pas cette fois. Il s'était laissé faire car le blond était vraiment excité et lui montrait un autre visage qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Newt ne se lâchait pas souvent comme il était en train de le faire et c'était dommage car en plus de le rendre sexy ça lui vidait la tête et le calmait. Gally ne laissait jamais passer une occasion de lui faire lâcher prise parce que Newt souffrait continuellement et il le savait. Alors si le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de lui pouvait l'apaiser pendant un temps, même court, c'était bon à prendre. Avec un soupir de plaisir il s'empara de ses hanches pour le soulever et le faire aller et venir plus vite et plus profondément sur son membre. Le second se mordit violemment la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Ses gémissements résonnaient contre le mur et devenaient de plus en plus désordonnés alors que son plaisir approchait du paroxysme.

« Lâche toi, bébé… »

Souffla Gally en bougeant les hanches pour accentuer encore les pénétrations. Newt rouvrit les yeux et sourit à son amant avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser encore.

« Fais moi jouir, mon amour… »

Lui répondit-il d'une voix brûlante et le Bâtisseur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il fit basculer son amant en arrière retenant sa chute en lui tenant la nuque, et suivit le mouvement pour se mettre au dessus de lui. Il cala une de ses jambes sur son épaule et écarta l'autre tout en s'enfonçant en lui avec force. Newt gémit, s'allongeant complètement sur le sol, et rejeta la tête en arrière. Quelques minutes de ce traitement lui suffirent pour atteindre l'orgasme et il jouit simultanément avec son amant. Le blond sourit alors que Gally sortait de lui et il se redressa pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime… »

Lui souffla-t-il avec tendresse et le Bâtisseur l'attira contre lui alors qu'il se calait contre le mur de nouveau.

-x-

Thomas se redressa pour faire craquer son dos en s'étirant puis se pencha pour attraper la gourde posée à coté du lit et boire longuement. Quelques gouttes s'échappèrent de sa bouche pour glisser sur son menton et Minho, qui s'était hissé sur un coude, regarda leur course sur le torse du brun d'un œil appréciateur. Celui-ci se sentit rapidement observé et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

S'enquit il en haussant un sourcil. Le maton secoua la tête et lui sourit glissant son doigt sur sa poitrine pour y recueillir les gouttes qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Thomas déglutit.

« Fallait le dire si t'avait soif… »

Plaisanta-t-il pour cacher son trouble puis il lui tendit la gourde. Minho rit doucement avant de boire à son tour puis il reposa la bouteille sur le sol alors que Thomas se rallongeait. L'asiatique bailla puis vint se coller contre lui, la tête sur son torse, et le brun soupira d'aise en glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Ça y est ? T'es fatigué maintenant ? »

S'enquit le maton en baillant. Le bleu rit doucement.

« Et bien en fait… »

Commença-t-il en faisant courir ses doigts le long de la nuque de Minho. Celui-ci sourit en coin puis se redressa pour l'embrasser.

« Okay, deuxième round. »


	24. Chapter 24

Coucou !

Souvent on me demande pourquoi j'ai une photo de Thomas Sangster et une de Ki Hong Lee en fond d'écran. La réponse est simple : C'est parce que j'ai pas de troisième écran pour mettre la photo de Dylan O'Brien avec !

Y'a encore un lemon dans ce chapitre là mais pour ma défense c'était pas du tout prévu comme ça, j'ai pas fait exprès :D. De toute façon je pense que ça devrait vous plaire comme pairing :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les bips stridents de l'alarme de la montre de Minho réveillèrent Thomas en sursaut. Depuis quand il avait un réveil ? Se demanda-t-il, ne l'ayant jamais remarqué avant. Le fait qu'il avait la tête sur le bras de l'asiatique, à quelques centimètres de la dite montre, devait probablement expliquer qu'il l'entendait à ce point. Il grogna et agrippa son poignet pour tâtonner sur les boutons de cet objet infernal et enfin le faire taire. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il y parvint enfin et il se retourna pour appuyer sa tête contre le torse du maton. Comment expliquer qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever ? Minho bailla et passa le bras contre le dos de Thomas pour l'enlacer.

« Salut, mon ange… »

Souffla-t-il en caressant sa peau du plat de la main. Le bleu se redressa légèrement et fronça les sourcils de surprise.

« Quoi… ? »

Minho ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fixa Thomas un moment.

« Merde… »

Fit-il finalement et le brun se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il comprenait.

« Tu m'as pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai… ? »

Demanda-t-il avec lenteur, de façon tout à fait rhétorique. Il se redressa en position assise. Au moins, maintenant, il était bien réveillé.

« Pardon, Thomas… »

Lui répondit le maton en s'asseyant à son tour. Le bleu soupira en regardant le trouble de son ami. Finalement il secoua la tête et se força à sourire. Ça serait se mentir que de se dire qu'il n'avait pas été touché.

« C…C'est rien… »

Fit-il tout de même et Minho se mordit la lèvre.

« Excuse moi… »

Thomas s'approcha et se pencha pour embrasser le front de son maton.

« Oublie ça. »

Lui ordonna-t-il un peu plus fermement avant de se lever. Il était épuisé et avait les reins en feu…Mais il l'avait bien cherché.

« Thomas, attend… »

L'appela Minho et l'intéressé tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je crois que je dormais encore à moitié…Je suis désolé… »

S'excusa-t-il en se levant à son tour et Thomas l'observa un moment. En fait il semblait perdu et soucieux d'avoir pu le blesser. Il soupira et secoua la tête à nouveau avant de venir l'enlacer.

« Je te dis que c'est pas grave… »

Souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Minho passa lentement les bras autour de lui et caressa son dos.

« Oui, mais tu mens… »

« T'as qu'à faire comme si c'était la vérité… »

L'asiatique soupira et glissa le visage dans son cou.

« Excuse moi… »

« Okay, c'est bon, t'es pardonné… »

Le rassura Thomas en lui relevant la tête pour lui sourire. Il se détacha ensuite de lui pour s'habiller.

« J'ai l'impression qu'un Griffeur m'est passé dessus… »

Se plaignit-il dans l'espoir de retrouver la bonne humeur de son ami. Bingo, une réponse lourde de répartie fusa presque instantanément :

« Ah bah merci, moi qui croyait que tu me trouvais sexy ! Je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire !»

Râla faussement l'asiatique en s'habillant à son tour. Au moment de mettre sa chemise il grimaça.

« Thomas, est-ce que j'ai un truc dans le dos ? »

S'enquit il en se tournant et passant la main derrière lui pour toucher la zone qui lui faisait mal entre ses omoplates. Le bleu, qui était assit sur le lit et penché pour mettre ses chaussures, releva la tête pour regarder et écarquilla les yeux. De grands sillons rouges marquaient le dos du maton. Certains d'entre eux étaient légèrement gonflés et d'autres avaient même saigné un peu. Déglutissant, Thomas se passa une main sur le visage avant de jeter un coup d'œil au bout de ses doigts.

« Euh…Non. Non, y'a rien… »

Souffla-t-il avec lenteur, un peu gêné, et Minho tourna la tête vers lui en comprenant qu'il mentait.

« Alors comme ça c'est moi le Griffeur, hein ? »

S'enquit il avec un sourire en coin. Le bleu se mordit la lèvre et se leva pour passer doucement la main sur les plaies.

« Waw… »

« Et tu te plaignais pour un malheureux suçon de rien du tout ? »

« Tu rigoles ? Il fait la taille de mon cou ! Toi au moins tu peux cacher ça facilement ! »

Répliqua Thomas avec un sourire. Minho se retourna pour l'observer en haussant un sourcil et le brun s'approcha pour l'embrasser, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Quoi, t'en as pas eu assez… ? »

Souffla le maton avec humour après avoir répondu au baiser.

« À vrai dire j'espérais pouvoir te soudoyer pour passer la journée au lit… »

Répondit le bleu sur le même ton. L'asiatique rit doucement.

« Tu connais la règle numéro 1, pas de branleur au sein du Bloc. »

« En fait c'est "glandeur" le mot qu'Alby a employé… »

« En attendant je te laisse vingt minutes pour te doucher et manger parce qu'après on bouge ! »

Fit le maton en consultant sa montre. Pourtant il tenait toujours fermement Thomas contre lui et celui-ci embrassait et mordillait son cou. En fait le brun ne plaisantait qu'à moitié, passer la journée à dormir…Ou autre…Lui aurait tout à fait convenu. Seulement il avait aussi conscience de l'importance de sa mission. Il se détacha avec lenteur de son maton pour finir de s'habiller. Celui-ci le dévisagea un moment puis s'activa à son tour et, quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient sortis de la chambre.

C'est une fois arrivé devant son reflet que Thomas remarqua à quel point il avait mauvaise mine : Son teint était pâle et terne et d'immenses cernes sombres soulignaient ses yeux légèrement rougis et gonflés de fatigue. Il soupira à fendre l'âme et se passa de l'eau froide sur la figure dans l'espoir de se réveiller. A coté de lui Minho était à moitié tourné pour regarder son dos dans le miroir.

« Putain, Thomas, coupe toi les ongles, sérieux ! »

Râla-t-il et l'intéressé leva la tête vers lui après s'être séché.

« Aller, arrête de te plaindre, c'est sexy les cicatrices. »

Répliqua-t-il. Les mots avaient dépassé sa pensé et il se mordit la lèvre. Le maton roula des yeux, désabusé, puis se détourna pour se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements et aller à la douche. Thomas sourit en coin en se regardant une nouvelle fois à travers la glace. Il réalisait qu'en fait il l'avait sa vengeance. Bon, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait prévu et il n'avait même pas fait exprès mais ça ferait parfaitement l'affaire ! Après tout, maintenant son maton était marqué. Il roula des yeux après avoir ôté son haut et remarqué les nouveaux suçons sur son épaule et sa clavicule. Au moins ceux là n'étaient pas difficiles à cacher, songea-t-il tout en retirant le pansement pour constater l'état de celui sur sa gorge. Et celui-ci n'avait pas disparu au grand damne du brun. Mais il se voyait bien moins que la veille, ce qui était un bon début, ça le rassura un peu. Après un moment d'hésitation il sourit et rejoignit son ami sous la douche. L'eau n'était pas glacée mais suffisamment fraîche pour contraster avec sa peau et il frissonna avant de se coller contre le dos du maton.

« Fais comme chez toi ! »

Le railla celui-ci et Thomas rit doucement.

« Il faut bien faire des économies d'eau, non… ? »

Lui répondit-il avec légèreté avant de poser ses lèvres contre sa nuque. Me maton éclata de rire et se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Le bleu glissa ses mains contre sa nuque en répondant au baiser, collant son corps au sien.

« Il reste combien de temps… ? »

Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres alors qu'il glissait les doigts dans ses cheveux, séparant les mèches trempées pour caresser son crâne.

« Quarante-cinq minutes… »

Lui répondit-il alors que sa bouche glissait sur la gorge du brun qui rit doucement.

« Elles sont plutôt longue tes vingt minutes…Je crois pas que tu comptes le temps dans le bon sens… »

Commenta-t-il en se collant un peu plus contre lui.

« Ta gueule, tocard, profite… »

La réponse avait été rapide et franche alors Thomas décida d'obéir, laissant faire l'asiatique en se contentant de lui rendre ses caresses et ses étreintes. Il ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir d'aise, alors que les mains de Minho enserraient ses hanches, collant son bassin contre le sien. Soudain le maton pivota sur lui-même, précipitant Thomas sous le jet d'eau. Surpris, celui-ci manqua de boire la tasse. En fait il y échappa de justesse et se passa une main sur le visage et dans les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il se sortait de là.

« Des économies d'eau… »

Répliqua me maton avec un sourire en coin. Thomas le repoussa et lui tourna le dos. Il en profita pour se laver, ignorant Minho qui soufflait son prénom.

Il soupira lorsque celui-ci passa les bras autour de sa taille et se colla à son dos.

« Tu peux pas me chauffer et me refroidir d'un coup comme ça, je suis pas un putain de thermomètre ! »

Râla-t-il et Minho soupira à son tour.

« C'est drôle mais ça te dérange pas tant que ça quand c'est Newt qui le fait… »

Fit il remarquer. Thomas se laissa aller dans ses bras et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je comprend pas…Du quel de nous deux tu es jaloux au juste ? »

Il sentit Minho se crisper un peu.

« Je sais pas…Un peu des deux je dirais… »

Répondit-il au bout d'un moment en serrant un peu plus le brun qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Aller, dépêches toi de te rincer, qu'on puisse passer à autre chose, je crève la dalle ! »

Reprit l'asiatique d'un ton plus léger en se détachant de lui. Thomas était troublé mais n'ajouta rien et termina de se laver. Il manqua la crise cardiaque lorsqu'il sortit de la douche et tomba nez à nez avec Newt. Le blond haussa un sourcil en regardant tour à tour les deux Coureurs.

« Vous avez encore plus mauvaise mine que lorsque vous êtes rentrés après avoir passé la nuit dans le Labyrinthe. »

Constata-t-il sans faire aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'il les avait vu sortir tous les deux de la même cabine de douche.

« Salut, beau gosse, toi aussi tu es particulièrement radieux en cette belle matinée ! »

Lui répondit Minho alors qu'il allait prendre une serviette. Newt tourna la tête vers lui juste à temps pour apercevoir les griffures dans son dos. Il sourit en coin et regarda Thomas.

« T'es vachement fougueux, mon Tommy… »

Lui souffla-t-il d'une voix ardente et le brun entrouvrit la bouche. Il avait dit "mon" ? Pensa-t-il alors que son cerveau court-circuitait. Newt voulait sa mort ou quoi ?! Il avait presque oublié sa nudité et c'est Minho qui vint à son secours en passant les bras autour de sa taille pour y enrouler une serviette.

« T'es en train de nous le faire surchauffer, calme toi. »

Fit-il et Thomas secoua la tête. Seulement, Newt n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer. Il passa les mains contre les mâchoires du bleu et l'embrassa. Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Il sentit ses mains trembler alors qu'il les posait sur les épaules du second. Il se reprit rapidement et se mit à répondre au baiser tandis que Minho ne faisait rien pour arranger son trouble puisqu'il se colla contre son dos et posa ses lèvres contre son épaule. Thomas soupira en glissant les mains dans les cheveux du blond tout en ondulant des reins pour se frotter contre Minho. Après avoir rompu le baiser, Newt glissa sa langue dans le cou du bleu qui releva la tête en gémissant. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour sentir son sexe gonfler et les mains baladeuses du blond entreprirent rapidement de dénouer la serviette pour la laisser tomber au sol avant de s'emparer de son membre pour le caresser avec douceur.

« Newt… »

Souffla le brun d'une voix rauque alors qu'il était au bord de la syncope. Le second redressa la tête et lui adressa un sourire solaire avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. La main de Minho prit le relais sur le sexe Thomas et Newt l'embrassa un moment avant de descendre progressivement sur son torse qu'il mordilla et lécha.

« Newt… »

Répéta le bleu qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Une fois à genoux devant lui, le blond releva la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Balbutia Thomas. Mais le second répondit à la question avant qu'il n'ait fini de la poser, la bloquant dans sa gorge, en prenant son sexe en bouche. Le bleu rejeta la tête en arrière contre l'épaule de Minho en poussant un soupir de plaisir. Les doigts de l'asiatique virent jouer avec ses tétons alors que la langue du blond s'enroulait autour de son pénis. C'était ça le paradis ? Non parce que là, il avait forcément glissé dans la douche et s'était brisé la nuque. Aucune autre explication possible. Il tourna la tête vers Minho, quémandant un baiser que celui-ci lui accorda tout en se déplaçant sur le coté pour faciliter l'étreinte et éviter un torticolis à Thomas. Pendant que les deux Coureurs s'embrassaient, Newt profita d'avoir le corps de Minho à portée pour envoyer sa main agile retirer sa serviette et le prendre entre ses doigts pour le masturber. Sous la surprise, l'asiatique se crispa et Thomas rompit le baiser pour le regarder, puis il comprit et baissa les yeux. La main de Newt qui coulissait sur le sexe de Minho était hypnotisante et le bleu ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer. Il gémit de plaisir, le blond était en train de lui offrir la fellation de sa vie et à ce rythme là il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il crispa une main dans la chevelure du second alors qu'il plantait ses ongles dans la hanche du maton.

« Newt… »

Coassa-t-il. Il aurait voulu l'avertir de son orgasme imminent mais les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant et s'accrocha à Minho pour ne pas lâcher prise tandis que le blond n'avait ni ralentit ni interrompu sa fellation, malgré qu'il ait parfaitement compris que le bleu n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Celui-ci se cambra brusquement et vint entre les lèvres du second qui ne sourcilla même pas et se releva, tournant la tête vers Minho qui l'observait, la bouche entrouverte. Il rit doucement avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser avec fougue et partager le sperme de Thomas avec lui. Estomaqué, le bleu les observa, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Newt continua à embrasser l'asiatique tout en le masturbant jusqu'à le faire jouir dans sa main. Il passa la langue contre ses doigts et se rapprocha de Thomas pour lui donner un baiser au coin des lèvres.

« Bonne journée, Tommy… »

Souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de se détacher d'eux et de se déshabiller pour aller se doucher à son tour. Thomas cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et tourna la tête vers son maton. Celui-ci leva les mains, secoua la tête et haussa les épaules, aussi choqué que lui. Le bleu s'humidifia les lèvres avant de laisser échapper une plainte hasardeuse.

« Que…Quoi ? »


	25. Chapter 25

Salut à tous !

Merci pour ton idée, Gwen ! Je cherchais justement un moyen de centrer mon chapitre sur Newt pour célébrer le Newt day !

En effet le 7/09 c'est le jour de Newt ! (Je vous en supplie ne cherchez pas pourquoi si vous n'avez pas lu la trilogie) Et en plus de m'être écrit ma citation préférée de notre blondin sur le bras, j'ai décidé de lui dédier un chapitre rien qu'à lui ou presque :D

Je suis dégoûtée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de le finir avant et de devoir le publier avec un jour de retard mais ça fait rien, je vous souhaite un excellent Newt day en retard !

Bonne lecture et merci de me suivre avec autant d'assiduité !

* * *

Newt sourit, appuyé contre une des parois de la douche, alors qu'il écoutait les Coureurs s'habiller tout en cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de leur arriver sans pour autant trouver une explication logique. Le blond rit doucement. La vérité c'est que ça n'avait pas beaucoup plus de sens à ses yeux. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit exactement ? Il lâcha un profond soupir une fois qu'il eut entendu la porte claquer en témoin du départ de ses amis. En fait il se sentait étrangement léger, plus qu'il n'aurait dû l'être après ce qu'il venait de faire. Lentement il se laissa glisser au sol et tendis les jambes. Peu à peu il prenait conscience de la réalité : il avait trompé Gally. Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que sucer n'est pas tromper parce que ce n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries. Depuis toujours, enfin du moins depuis aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Newt avait été lucide sur la culpabilité et les conséquences de ses actes. Ce n'était après tout pas pour rien que la chose qu'il détestait encore plus que ce foutu Labyrinthe et la prison que représentait leur quotidien c'était bien lui-même. Et pourtant il sourit de nouveau. Il avait apprécié ce qu'il avait fait malgré qu'il n'en ait techniquement tiré aucun plaisir physique. Il adorait constater l'emprise qu'il avait sur Thomas et celle qu'il avait conservé sur Minho. Pour ça aussi il aurait dû se sentir coupable, peut être même encore plus. Mais à quoi bon ? Après tout il n'avait forcé ni l'un ni l'autre et ils n'auraient eu qu'à le repousser s'ils l'avaient voulu. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait et devenaient donc aussi fautifs que lui à ses yeux. C'est comme ça qu'il voyait les choses et ça réglait la question de ce coté là. Maintenant il devait s'occuper de son autre problème, Gally. Enfin, non, c'était pas Gally le problème, c'était ce qu'il lui avait fait…Enfin pas exactement à lui mais…Okay, bref. Il stoppa là le court de ses pensés pour se relever et se doucher.

« Putain… »

Marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête. Il avait prit la décision de tout lui avouer tout de suite. Oh, il aurait pu lui mentir, il n'était pas trop mauvais en mensonge surtout depuis qu'on lui demandait cinquante fois par jour s'il allait bien. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas garder le secret éternellement et que s'il ne se trahissait pas lui-même ce serait Minho qui le ferait à sa place. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, loin de là, mais il connaissait parfaitement son impulsivité, c'était le genre de mec qui pouvait déballer tout et n'importe quoi à n'importe quel moment comme s'il était une bombe qu'il ne fallait surtout pas trop titiller de peur de le voir exploser dans tous les sens. Une bombe. La comparaison qui s'était faite toute seule dans la tête de Newt l'amusa. C'était vrai dans plusieurs sens. Si le blond devait regretter quelque chose, en excluant le fait qu'il soit toujours en vie bien sûr, c'était de ne pas avoir eut le courage de continuer sa relation avec le Coureur. Y'a pas à dire, Minho était le seul capable de lui faire tourner la tête à ce point là. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait encore ? On ne pouvait pas faire plus rhétorique comme question. Et Gally ? Newt se pencha un peu en avant et se passa une main sur la figure. De toute façon il n'avait jamais cru au fait qu'on ne puisse aimer qu'une seule et unique personne. C'était humainement possible d'apprécier un nombre infini d'ami et de membre de la famille -même ceux dont on n'avait aucun souvenir, chacun des Blocards avait une pensé émue pour leurs parents- mais pas moyen d'être amoureux de plusieurs personnes ? De personnes absolument sexy en plus. Il posa la tête contre le carrelage du mur et sourit. Dans quelle merde s'était il encore fourré ?

« Bravo, Newt, t'es vraiment le meilleur… »

Se félicita-t-il ironiquement avec un petit soupir avant de sortir de la douche. Une image de Thomas s'imposa à lui et le second se mordit la lèvre.

« Tommy… »

Le petit bleu tombait un peu mal en vrai. Newt ne lui avait jamais caché, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Mais il allait le bouffer tout cru…Et il savait que le brun se laisserait faire. En fait il serait même ravi de se découper lui-même voir même de se cuisiner pour lui plaire. Le blond ajouta ceci sur la liste de choses pour lesquelles il aurait dû s'en vouloir mais qu'en fait non. De toute manière il se haïssait suffisamment pour expier les fautes du monde entier alors ça suffirait. Il s'habilla après s'être séché et se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Fry Pan lui servit son petit-déjeuner et le second le remercia avec un doux sourire avant d'aller s'installer à table en réalisant qu'il mourrait de faim. A peine avait-il commencé à manger qu'il sentit une bouche se poser contre sa nuque.

« Salut, bébé… »

Souffla Gally à son oreille avant de se détacher de Newt pour s'asseoir face à lui. Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Il avait prit un peu de retard sur son programme habituel et, lui qui était d'ordinaire toujours le premier debout, mangeait aujourd'hui en même temps que les autres. La salle était comble mais le second décida quand même de se lancer.

« Faut qu'on parle… »

Le Bâtisseur haussa un sourcil, un mauvais pressentiment derrière la tête.

« Aie… »

Fit il d'ailleurs alors que Newt poursuivait.

« Normalement j'aurais dû faire de la psychologie inversée, te dire à quel point je suis une horrible personne et que je te mérite pas, tout le bordel habituel pour que tu me pardonnes plus vite, mais j'ai pas le courage… »

Il parlait presque avec lassitude et Gally se pencha par-dessus la table pour poser les mais sur les bras de son amant.

« Ecoute, je vois pas de quoi tu me parles et tu commences à me faire flipper alors ça serait cool si tu pouvais aller droit au but… »

Le blond se passa une main sur le visage.

« On peut aller en discuter ailleurs ? »

Demanda-t-il et le Bâtisseur se leva immédiatement. Newt soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à son repas qui lui faisait vraiment envie. Mais évidemment son couple était plus important à ses yeux qu'une assiette d'œufs brouillés au bacon, aussi appétissante qu'elle soit. Alors il suivit son petit ami à l'extérieur. Celui-ci le fixa étrangement en croisant les bras.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le second pinça les lèvres.

« Je t'ai trompé. »

Fit il finalement de but en blanc et le visage de Gally passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel alors qu'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« T'as fait quoi… ? »

Lui demanda-t-il avec stupeur.

« Tu veux que je répètes parce que tu n'as pas entendu ou parce que tu espère que ma réponse sera différente… ? Parce que si c'est la seconde option, ça vaut pas le coup que je le dise de nouveau, ça ne ferait que nous faire du mal à tous les deux… »

Le Bâtisseur se passa une main sur le visage.

« Laisse moi deviner, c'était avec Thomas pas vrai ? »

« …Et Minho… »

Compléta Newt en baissant la tête. Gally écarquilla les yeux de choc.

« Les deux ?! »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre avant d'approuver d'un petit hochement de tête.

« T'es vraiment un salaud… »

Cracha Gally et Newt déglutit.

« Oui, je sais…Je…Je voulais juste pas te mentir… »

« Ah ouais ?! Pourtant ça fait deux mois que tu me dis que tu m'aimes, c'est marrant ! »

Le second leva les yeux pour croiser le regard flamboyant de colère de son amant.

« Je te le dis parce que c'est vrai, Gally, je t'aime… »

« Et ben t'as une drôle de façon de le montrer ! »

« Ce que j'ai fait ce matin ne change rien… »

« Je trouve que ça change tout au contraire ! »

« Pourquoi… ? Tu veux dire que tu cesses de m'aimer… ? »

Le Bâtisseur se détourna et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu regrettes… ? »

« Uniquement si tu me quittes à cause de ça… »

Gally tourna la tête vers lui. Newt continuait de le regarder, une expression neutre sur le visage, comme s'il attendait une réponse pour montrer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. A vrai dire le Bâtisseur n'était pas plus surpris que ça en fin de compte.

« Est-ce que t'as l'intention de le refaire… ? »

Là, le blond détourna la tête et croisa les bras le temps de réfléchir. Autant être franc jusqu'au bout.

« Oui, je pense…Enfin si tu m'y autorises… »

Gally écarquilla les yeux.

« Est-ce que t'es sérieux ? »

Newt haussa les épaules.

« Tant qu'on est toujours ensemble t'as ton mot à dire…Et je veux pas qu'on se sépare… »

Le Bâtisseur entrouvrit la bouche de choc.

« Alors quoi, je suis censé te dire d'aller te faire foutre par qui tu veux tout en faisant comme si de rien était ? »

« Ben…Tu as le choix…Tu peux essayer de conserver l'exclusivité… »

Souffla Newt alors que son amant se mordait la lèvre. Il avait parfaitement comprit ce que le blond sous entendait en employant le mot "essayer". En fait il n'avait le choix qu'entre le laisser se détacher de lui et faire ce qu'il voulait ou bien le perdre définitivement. Honnêtement le choix était vite fait. Le raisonnement se mettait progressivement en place dans sa tête. Ça lui était tombé dessus soudainement mais en y pensant sérieusement était-ce si terrible que ça ? En fait Gally trouva ça presque…Excitant…

« D'accord… »

Fit il avec lenteur, le regard dans le vague.

« "D'accord" quoi ? »

Demanda Newt en s'approchant prudemment de lui et Gally tourna la tête pour se reporter son attention sur lui.

« Okay, fais ce que tu veux. Mais à une condition. »

Le second pinça les lèvres et fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Laquelle… ? »

Le brun se tourna vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je veux tout savoir… »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Newt qui se blottit contre lui.

« Tu sais…Tu pourrais même participer…Ça pourrait être amusant, non… ? »

Souffla-t-il d'une voix brûlante contre l'oreille de son amant qui frissonna. C'est vrai que vu comme ça…

« Tu vas me rendre dingue, tu le sais ça… ? »

Marmonna-t-il quand même en caressant ses reins

« C'est parce que je t'aime… »

Répliqua Newt en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser. Il était plutôt satisfait, leur relation prenait une toute nouvelle dimension.


	26. Chapter 26

Coucou !

Et ben voila, on entre dans le coeur du sujet ! (il etait temps, au bout du 26ème chapitre !) Par contre je vais faire en sorte que les choses ne s'enchainent pas trop vite non plus, du coup la chronologie en prend un sacré coup comme vous le voyez mais je trouvais pas ç si mal qu'il y ait des signes avant coureurs (LOL) de l'arrivée de la dernière Blocarde !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au Bloc en fin de journée, Newt les attendait. Il avait l'air soucieux et tendu, Thomas comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ça va, Newt ? »

S'enquit-il avec inquiétude et le blond le regarda.

« Alby s'est réveillé, il veut te parler. »

Le bleu sentit une boule d'angoisse grossir dans sa gorge.

« A moi ? Mais pourquoi… ? »

Newt poussa une plainte désabusée.

« Bon sang, Tommy, si j'en avait la moindre idée je serais pas là à faire le pied de grue depuis une heure ! Il a envoyé balader tout le monde, il ne veut voir que toi… »

Lui répondit-il d'un ton sec et cassant. Voilà qui n'était pas rassurant, songea Thomas en tournant la tête vers Minho en quête de soutien. Celui-ci lui passa la main dans le bas du dos puis lui adressa un regard déterminé qui rassura le brun d'une certaine façon : Il savait que son ami était là et ne le laisserait pas tomber.

« Bon, tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps ? Bouge toi un peu ! »

Lança Newt pour le rappeler à l'ordre et Thomas tressaillit. Le blond avait l'air tellement stressé qu'il en ressentit lui aussi les effets.

« Allons-y… »

Fit-il d'un ton mal assuré avant de suivre le second qui partait au pas de course vers la ferme.

En chemin, le bleu constata avec surprise la rapidité de Newt. Malgré son handicap, il se déplaçait vite et avec une aisance de mouvement impressionnante, Thomas comprenait qu'il ait pu être Coureur. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la ferme, le brun sentit son cœur tambouriner de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il repensait avec angoisse à sa confrontation avec Ben. Pourquoi Alby ne voulait-il voir que lui ? Avait-il l'intention d'essayer, lui aussi, de le tuer ? Ses pensés s'interrompirent brusquement lorsqu'ils parvinrent à destination et qu'il vit Minho se poser contre un mur, comprenant que son ami n'irait pas plus loin. Il se mordit la lèvre et se rapprocha de son maton qui hocha légèrement la tête, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Newt lui intima une fois encore de se dépêcher. Il soupira puis entra avec le second.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la ferme une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Thomas était livide et tremblait de partout. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme et il jugea que ma scène à laquelle il venait d'assister était au moins aussi traumatisante. A coté de lui, Newt semblait aussi choqué mais plus soucieux qu'effrayé. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et se rongeait un ongle. Thomas lui jeta un regard en coin en songeant à quel point il était content que son ami ait été là. Sans lui il n'aurait jamais réussit à empêcher Alby de se tuer.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

S'exclama Minho en sautant sur ses pieds -il s'était assit en attendant- pour se rapprocher d'eux. Le bleu déglutit en se tournant vers lui. Il avait voulu lui répondre mais sa gorge était trop sèche et il dut avaler plusieurs fois sa salive pour enfin y parvenir.

« Il…On discutait…Et puis d'un coup il a… »

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à mettre un mot sur ce qu'Alby avait vécu.

« Il a pété les plombs. »

Compléta alors Newt d'un ton franc et las. Le brun baissa les yeux avant de reprendre.

« Il s'est étranglé… »

Minho fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire, comme quand on avale de travers ? »

« Non…Il a littéralement passé les mains autour de son cou et il a serré… »

Corrigea Thomas et son ami secoua la tête, perplexe.

« T'es au courant que ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu me racontes ? »

« Je te jure que c'est ce qui est arrivé...On a eu du mal à le maîtriser avec Newt…J'ai bien crû qu'il allait mourir… »

« Quand il s'est enfin calmé, il a dit qu'il ne se contrôlait pas, comme si quelqu'un d'autre le forçait à agir… »

Intervint le blond sans les regarder et Minho tourna la tête vers lui.

« C'est complètement dingue… »

« J'aurai dit exactement la même chose si je ne l'avais pas eu sous les yeux. »

Lui concéda Newt en reportant enfin son attention sur eux.

« Mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« C'était comme si…On avait voulu l'empêcher de parler… »

Réalisa soudain Thomas, parlant avec lenteur, en fronçant les sourcils et les deux autres lui adressèrent un regard étrange.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement, Tommy… ? »

S'enquit Newt d'un ton posé même si on sentait à son expression que le bleu avait intérêt à lui répondre le plus vite possible. Celui-ci déglutit de nouveau, il s'y attendait bien sûr, mais il avait un peu peur de leur réaction. Il se passa la main derrière la nuque et répondit.

« Il…Il a dit qu'il savait qui j'étais… »

Commença-t-il. Il sentit rapidement les regards de Newt et Minho le brûler et n'osa pas lever la tête pour ne pas les croiser.

« Quoi d'autre ? »

Le pressa le blond et Thomas écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant soudain de quelque chose.

« Il a aussi parlé…D'une fille… »

Ses deux amis s'envoyèrent une œillade surprise, la bouche entrouverte.

« Une fille ? »

Répéta Newt, abasourdit. Minho, lui, rit doucement.

« Réjouis-toi, bientôt tu seras peut être plus considéré comme la seule nana du Bloc. »

Fit il au blond et si les yeux de celui-ci avaient été des armes à feu, l'asiatique se serait transformé en passoire plus vite qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire. Thomas croisa les bras, réprimant un sourire, parce que, oui, c'était drôle.

« Attendez les gars, personne n'a jamais dit qu'une fille était censée nous rejoindre… »

Tempéra-t-il.

« Alby à juste parlé d'une fille…Il ne m'a rien dit sur ce qu'elle faisait, je sais juste qu'elle a…Un rapport avec moi… »

Poursuivit-il. Il réalisa la porté de ce qu'il venait de dire en croisant le regard des deux autres.

« Enfin…Pas comme ça… »

Minho croisa les bras et Newt détourna la tête.

« Vraiment, Tommy… ? »

Le bleu commença à être agacé. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu une fille, enfin…Autre part que dans ses rêves du moins…Mais il trouva ses deux amis un peu gonflés et il était à cran.

« Oh, non, vous n'allez pas me faire une crise de jalousie parce que vu ta bouche, »

Il désigna Newt.

« Et ta façon de me baiser, »

Il pointa Minho.

« Je doute d'être votre première expérience à tous les deux ! On dirait même que vous avez eu une longue vie sexuelle avant moi ! »

Termina-t-il avant de passer entre eux pour partir. Abasourdit, les deux autres garçons s'entreregardèrent.

« De quoi… ? »

Lança Minho en fronçant les sourcils avant de suivre Newt qui avait rattrapé Thomas en lui mettant une main sur le bras. Le brun se tourna vers lui, excédé, mais le blond tint bon.

« Qu'on soit bien clairs, Tommy, t'es en train de me traiter de bouche à pipe là ? »

Le Coureur pâlit alors que Minho hochait négativement la tête en agitant les mains derrière le second pour inviter le bleu à tempérer ses propos.

« Quoi ?...Non, Newt, je…Je voulais juste… »

Il posa la main sur celle du blond.

« Ecoutez, je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir… »

Newt prit une inspiration et tourna la tête vers l'asiatique avant de se reconcentrer sur le brun.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles de quoi que ce soit… ? Concernant cette fille ou peu importe quoi d'autre ? »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de frustration, il trouvait que c'était la question la plus idiote qu'on ne lui ait jamais posé jusqu'à présent, et ce n'était pas la première fois.

« Non, Newt. Non je me souviens de rien tu le sais très bien. »

Fit il en tentant de garder le plus de retenue possible, mais à la surprise générale c'est le blond qui explosa.

« Bon sang, Tommy, je t'en supplie fais un effort ! »

Ce coup-ci, l'intéressé eut un peu plus de mal à ce contenir.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! Tu penses que je fais rien pour essayer de me souvenir ?! »

S'énerva-t-il et Minho s'imposa entre eux, posant la main sur une de leurs épaules.

« Calmez-vous, ça sert à rien ce que vous faites…On sait que tu fais de ton mieux, Thomas…Et toi, Newt, tu sais qu'on fait notre maximum… »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre et baissa finalement la tête en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux du bleu.

« Je suis désolé…C'est n'importe quoi ce qui nous arrive…Mais on a besoin de toi…On a besoin de tes souvenirs…Ta mémoire c'est notre seule chance, Tommy… »

Le nouveau détourna la tête. Il savait que c'était vrai, il avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer maintenant qu'Alby était la troisième personne à parler de lui, mais rien à faire, c'était le trou noir.

« Je vais…Je vais essayer de me souvenir…Je te le promet… »

Assura-t-il à Newt en lui soulevant le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le blond soutint son regard un moment avant de baisser les yeux, lui adressant un sourire sans joie.

« Aller, ça sert à rien de rester planté là…Allez manger un truc et vous reposer, vous avez vraiment une sale gueule… »

Fit il avant de se redresser pour embrasser brièvement Thomas. Après quoi il se détourna et partit. Le bleu l'observa, se figeant. Newt venait de l'embrasser, comme ça, naturellement, en fin d'après-midi, au beau milieu du Bloc, et tout le monde aurait pu le voir. Nerveux il regarda autour de lui. Heureusement, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué. Personne sauf Minho bien sûr, mais s'eut été bizarre si ça n'avait pas été le cas puisqu'il était à moins d'un mètre de Thomas qui lui jeta un petit regard confus. Le Maton se contenta de se rapprocher encore un peu de lui pour passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirer contre lui. L'étreinte soulagea étrangement le bleu qui se sentit rassuré, comme s'il ne risquait plus rien dans les bras de l'asiatique.

« Ça va… ? »

Lui demanda ce dernier et Thomas réalisa que personne d'autre ne lui avait posé la question avant. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas quoi répondre tant c'était inattendu. Il opta alors pour la solution la plus simple alors qu'il se blottissait contre son maton.

« Ouais…Ouais ça va… »

Assura-t-il et Minho hocha la tête en rompant l'étreinte. Le bleu s'apprêtait à rejoindre la ferme pour aller manger comme le leur avait suggéré le second mais Minho le rattrapa par la main.

« Pas si vite. N'oublie pas qu'on a encore du boulot. »

Lui rappela-t-il en désignant la salle des cartes d'un signe de tête. Thomas entrouvrit la bouche. A vrai dire, ce qu'il venait de vivre avait prit le pas sur ce qu'il avait vu dans le Labyrinthe aujourd'hui, il n'était même pas sûr de se souvenir de quel chemin ils avaient emprunté. Cependant il suivit tout de même son ami, perdant distraitement son regard sur la chute des reins de celui-ci, en songeant que, tout de même, il aurait bien eu besoin d'un bon remontant.


	27. Chapter 27

Coucou !

Aujourd'hui c'est un long chapitre et c'est encore un lemon :D

C'est un Tominho. Parce que c'est mon couple préféré ! En plus aujourd'hui je fais ce que je veux parce que c'est mon anniversaire ! Na !

Les deux Coureurs se courent après, reste à savoir qui attrapera l'autre en premier. Vous avez déjà imaginé Thomas en chaudasse ? Non ? Moi oui !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce n'était pas facile de dessiner le plan d'un Labyrinthe de tête. Ce n'était pas facile de dessiner le plan d'un Labyrinthe de tête quand on n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs du dit Labyrinthe parce qu'on avait vécu autre chose entre temps. Ce n'était pas facile de dessiner le plan d'un Labyrinthe de tête quand quelqu'un d'expérimenté et qui connaissait par cœur la nature du dessin passait son temps à faire des commentaires sur la taille des murs et les proportions. Mais c'était encore moins évident lorsque le dit quelqu'un glissait sournoisement les mains sous le haut du dessinateur.

« Dessine droit, tocard ! »

Lâcha Minho et Thomas releva la tête vers lui.

« Tu m'aides pas, là… »

Râla-t-il. L'asiatique rit doucement et maintint la tête du brun en arrière pour se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser à l'envers.

« Tu te débrouilles bien, pour un bleu. »

Le complimenta-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de prendre une chaise pour s'installer près de lui.

« Ensuite ça partait comme ça… »

Souffla Thomas en fermant les yeux pour tenter de se remémorer. Il remarqua avec stupeur que tout lui revenait assez rapidement. Si seulement il pouvait se rappeler avec autant de facilité de sa vie avant le Bloc, ça lui aurait été vraiment utile, songea-t-il amèrement tout en complétant le plan.

« Là ça bifurque à gauche, puis c'est le cul de sac. »

Lui indiqua Minho en voyant une baisse dans sa concentration. Thomas hocha la tête et dessina, achevant le plan d'aujourd'hui. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

« On a fini… ? »

S'enquit-il avec espoir. L'asiatique observa le dessin d'un œil critique.

« Ouais, ça peut aller. »

Il sourit et tourna la tête vers son ami.

« Pas mal du tout. »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre en le regardant. Il avait toujours faim et sommeil mais au point où il en était il pouvait bien attendre l'heure du repas, non ? Du coup il décida de tendre une grosse perche à son maton parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de lui…Euh, envie de se détendre…

« J'ai le droit à une récompense ? »

Demanda-t-il d'un ton brûlant. Les pupilles de Minho se dilatèrent de désir rien qu'au son de sa voix. Ça n'allait pas du tout, voilà que le bleu lui faisait plus d'effet que Newt…Bon okay quand même pas, disons autant d'effet…Presque autant d'effet. Il sourit en coin.

« Pourquoi… ? »

Thomas pinça les lèvres. Il faisait de son mieux pour être aguicheur mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude et il se trouva soudain ridicule. Cependant il tenta de dépasser la gêne et posa une main sur le genou de l'asiatique avant de la faire remonter lentement le long de sa cuisse.

« Et bien…Parce que je fais bien mon job et parce que j'ai vraiment eu une sale journée… »

Répondit-il d'un souffle alors qu'il approchait sa bouche de celle de son ami. Celui-ci souriait toujours, creusant la petite fossette sur sa joue, celle qui faisait tant craquer le brun. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait en lui, comme s'il avait plus chaud que d'habitude, il se sentait aussi un peu fébrile, mais il décida d'ignorer et se passa la langue sur les lèvres en essayant de réfléchir à ce que Newt aurait pu faire s'il avait eu envie de chauffer l'asiatique. Peine perdue : Si Newt faisait autant tourner les têtes des gens autour de lui c'était justement parce qu'il était Newt. Thomas soupira, pour le coup les charmes du blond ne l'aideraient pas, il allait devoir être lui-même cette fois. Il soupira pour se donner du courage et tenter de calmer sa respiration qui avait comme des a coup, puis se redressa pour se hisser sur les genoux du maton qui l'attira contre lui, les deux mains plaquées sur ses fesses. Ils se fixèrent un moment, le regard déjà embrumé d'excitation, se défiant pour essayer de déterminer lequel des deux craquerait le premier, qui de Thomas qui ondulait des hanches pour frotter leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre ou de Minho qui malaxait ses fesses exciterait le plus l'autre ? Contre toute attente -même Thomas ne l'avait pas vu venir- c'est l'asiatique qui abdiqua le premier et plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes, échangeant un baiser langoureux et passionné avec lui. Le bleu passa les bras autour de son cou et glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour les serrer entre ses doigts.

« Thomas… »

Souffla Minho contre ses lèvres, fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'intéressé ne le laissa pas finir et reprit le baiser mais son maton lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre et se recula pour le regarder.

« Pourquoi tu trembles à ce point ? »

S'enquit il, une légère trace d'inquiétude dans la voix. Thomas fronça les sourcils à son tour.

« Quoi… ? »

L'asiatique attrapa une des mains du bleu pour la faire tenir en l'air à l'horizontale. Le brun se mordit la lèvre en la regardant : sa main était secouée de tremblements tellement violents qu'ils se répercutaient dans son bras. A vrai dire, maintenant qu'il s'était aperçu de leur présence, Thomas les ressentait dans tout son corps. Un peu effrayé, il secoua nerveusement la tête.

« Je…Je sais pas… »

Marmonna-t-il, le regard fuyant. Minho prit son visage entre ses mains pour le contraindre à tourner la tête vers lui, caressant légèrement ses joues.

« Calme toi…Ça va passer… »

Lui souffla-t-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser tout doucement avant de caresser sa nuque du bout des doigts. Thomas s'efforçait de concentrer son regard sur lui mais il sentit qu'il ne se détendrait pas. C'était même de pire en pire au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pourtant il allait parfaitement bien quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Minho… »

« Chtt…Détend toi… »

Souffla ce dernier contre son oreille avant de l'attirer plus vers lui. Thomas passa les bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre lui, le front posé sur son épaule. Comme la dernière fois, la chaleur du corps de son maton, pressé contre le sien, lui fit du bien et ce dernier attendit qu'il se calme en caressant son dos sous son haut pour pouvoir toucher sa peau et fluidifier le mouvement. Peu à peu il sentit le brun s'apaiser dans ses bras. Il lui parlait avec douceur pour continuer à le calmer mais le ton de sa voix trahissait également une certaine habitude, ce que Thomas remarqua. Ses tremblements n'avaient pas cessé complètement mais s'étaient largement atténués et étaient maintenant parfaitement supportables. Il se sentait mieux et soulagé, bien qu'il continuait de se demander ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Je te fais trop d'effet, c'est tout. »

Répondit Minho à sa question muette et Thomas se redressa en roulant des yeux.

« Ne rêve pas… »

Le maton rit doucement en passant sa main contre sa joue.

« Ça va mieux… ? »

S'enquit-il ensuite avec douceur. Le bleu hocha la tête et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Ne laisse pas le stress t'envahir à ce point. »

Reprit Minho en passa les mains contre ses reins.

« Le stress ? »

« Tu nous as fait un joli petit début de crise d'angoisse, Thomas, si on l'avait pas stoppé là t'aurais sûrement eu du mal à respirer, t'aurais encore plus paniqué, peut être même que t'aurais eu la vision floue ou autant de bouffées de chaleur que si t'avais touché le cul de Newt. »

Le bleu déglutit. Une crise d'angoisse… ?

« T'as l'air de t'y connaître… »

Fit-il, un peu mal assuré, et Minho haussa les épaules.

« Disons que mon ex n'est pas connu pour sa joie de vivre et son optimisme à toute épreuve… »

Lui répondit-il, amer, et le brun détourna la tête.

« D'ailleurs je suis presque sûr qu'il serait en train de criser dans son coin si tu l'avais pas traité de bouche à pipe. T'es impressionnant tu sais ? »

Thomas roula des yeux. Voila un truc qui allait le suivre longtemps, il le sentait bien.

« Remarque, t'as pas tort, c'est vrai qu'il suce bien… »

Poursuivit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Tiens, ça m'étonnes que t'aies encore rien dit sur le fait que j'ai dit que tu baisais bien. »

Répliqua le bleu avec un rictus. Son ami se mit à rire.

« J'ai pas besoin, je sais à quel point c'est vrai, c'est tout ! »

Ce fut au tour de Thomas de rire.

« Je te parie que tu te seras vanté au moins dix fois avant demain matin… »

« Tu sais quoi, le bleu ? J'ai l'impression que tu commences à me connaître un peu trop bien… »

Reprit Minho, un peu songeur, en laissant une de ses mains remonter dans le dos de son ami jusqu'à la caler contre sa nuque. Celui-ci inspira puis se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Ça doit être parce qu'on se rapproche… »

Souffla-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole puisqu'il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. L'asiatique répondit à son baiser en caressant sa peau, soulevant son haut.

« Tu vas un peu vite en besogne… »

« Dit-il en me déshabillant à moitié… »

Répliqua Thomas avec humour en se redressant pour enlever complètement son tee-shirt.

« Je suis sérieux, je veux pas que tu aies de faux espoirs… »

Marmonna l'asiatique, un peu soucieux.

« J'en ai pas…Embrasse moi… »

Répondit le brun en passant les mains contre sa nuque.

« Thomas… »

« Je sais…S'il te plait arrête de réfléchir… »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux… ? »

« Embrasse moi… »

Répéta le bleu et, ce coup-ci, Minho accéda à sa requête en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent longuement alors que Thomas déboutonnait la chemise de son maton pour en écarter les pans et dégager son torse sur lequel il posa les mains. Sa bouche dévia sur son cou qu'il lécha, se délectant des soupirs de l'asiatique juste contre son oreille. Il lui vint une idée et il se pencha un peu plus pour embrasser son épaule, jouer avec sa clavicule du bout de la langue puis sucer un de ses tétons. Le corps de Minho se couvrit de chaire de poule alors qu'il sentait l'excitation monter en lui et se tendait vers la bouche tentatrice de Thomas. Pourtant il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car ce dernier n'avait pas fini son exploration et descendit de ses jambes pour se laisser glisser à genoux au sol. Il passa sa langue contre les abdos, dont il retraça les contours d'un sillon humide, puis la glissa dans son nombril, lui arrachant un gémissement de désir. En faisant ça, il avait posé les mains sur ses deux cuisses pour les écarter, les doigts crispés sur son pantalon. Il releva un peu la tête et fit sauter le bouton du dit pantalon avant d'en descendre la glissière.

« Enlève ça… »

Râla-t-il et Minho rit doucement avant de relever les hanches pour décoller ses fesses de la chaise et permettre à Thomas de baisser son pantalon. Celui-ci le fit descendre jusqu'à mi-cuisse puis passa la main contre son sexe qu'il caressa à travers son boxer alors qu'il collait de nouveau la bouche contre son ventre. Alors qu'il glissait la main dans son sous vêtement, le brun fut prit d'une poussée de confiance et mordit sa peau pour lui faire un suçon juste à coté de son nombril. Finalement il tira un peu sur le caleçon de Minho et celui-ci se hissa encore une fois pour lui permettre de le baisser.

« Alors ça y est ? C'est toi qui vas devenir une bouche à pipe ? »

Fit-il narquoisement et Thomas leva la tête vers lui.

« T'es sûr de vouloir dire ça alors que ta teub est à moins de vingt centimètres de mes dents ? »

S'enquit-il avant de retrousser la lèvre et passer la langue sur une de ses canines. L'asiatique ne quitta pourtant pas son sourire.

« T'oserais pas… »

Thomas sourit à son tour, approchant son visage du membre de Minho.

« Tu prends le risque ? »

Souffla-t-il d'une voix brûlante, faisant frissonner son maton qui se mordit la lèvre et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun. Trouvant que la réponse tardait à venir, Thomas passa un coup de langue sur son sexe, de la base jusque son gland sur lequel il souffla.

« Alors… ? »

Minho soupira. Il n'était pas question que le bleu ait le dernier mot !...Mais en même temps celui-ci commençait déjà à mordiller son prépuce et le maton était tout sauf masochiste. Il était convaincu que Thomas n'aurait pas les couilles de le mordre réellement….Enfin presque convaincu…Pas assez convaincu pour prendre le risque…Alors il abdiqua d'un marmonnement.

« Okay…C'est bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit… »

Thomas releva la tête, un sourire goguenard au coin des lèvres.

« Ta témérité a des limites on dirait… »

Le railla-t-il. Il savait que ce n'était pas sympa…Mais tellement tentant…Minho secoua la tête.

« Je te préviens, Thomas, t'as intérêt à être parfait parce que sinon tu vas le regretter… »

Râla-t-il et l'intéressé se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne suis qu'un bleu, souviens-toi… »

« Alors fais gaffe à ton cul. »

Thomas rit doucement et soupira. Il ne savait que trop quel était le véritable sens de cette phrase mais c'était excitant de prendre un tel risque. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier avant de les poser sur le gland de Minho. La sensation ne lui parut pas désagréable alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour y glisser le membre de son maton. Celui-ci l'encouragea d'un souffle en serrant un peu plus ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Thomas s'appliquait, essayant de se souvenir d'où la langue de Newt l'avait touché pour reproduire le mouvement. De temps en temps il levait les yeux pour surveiller les expressions de Minho et ainsi vérifier s'il faisait bien les choses. Apparemment ça semblait plaire à l'asiatique, il se mordait la lèvre pour retenir ses soupirs et observait le bleu, les yeux embrumés de plaisir.

« Ça va…Tu t'en sors bien… »

L'encouragea-t-il avec un rictus et Thomas sourit intérieurement. Il redoubla d'efforts parce qu'il avait bien l'intention de le faire jouir. En fait il était curieux de savoir quel goût pouvait bien avoir le sperme de Minho. A vrai dire il l'avait sentit lorsque Newt l'avait embrassé mais pas assez pour se faire une idée.

« Thomas… »

Souffla le maton en un gémissement de plaisir alors que celui-ci s'était mit à le masturber pour compléter sa fellation car il n'avait pas osé le prendre en gorge profonde comme le faisait le blond, ça lui semblait difficilement réalisable. Minho n'avait de toute façon pas l'air de lui en tenir rigueur. Il cambrait les reins et ondulait des hanches, s'approchant de plus en plus du bord de la chaise, pour approfondir le va et vient de la bouche de Thomas sur son sexe au bord de l'explosion. D'un mouvement agile de la main, le bleu déboutonna son propre pantalon pour libérer son membre et le caresser. Il soupira, produisant des vibrations agréables sur la virilité du maton qui lui fit bien comprendre en gémissant et se cambrant d'avantage.

« Je… »

Balbutia-t-il et Thomas leva les yeux vers lui. Le souffle de l'asiatique devenait erratique et il crispait les mains dans les cheveux du bleu.

« S…Stop… »

Le brun retira le sexe de son ami de sa bouche et passa un coup de langue dessus avant de répondre :

« Pourquoi ? T'as peur de pas avoir assez de vigueur pour la suite ? »

Fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu le prends comme ça ? »

Marmonna le maton en guise de réponse, un tic d'agacement au coin des lèvres. Le bleu lui sourit avec tendresse et attrapa sa main libre pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Laisse-moi finir… »

Souffla-t-il, les lèvres presque contre son sexe qu'il reprit en bouche juste après, lui arrachant un autre gémissement.

« T'es pas obligé…Tu sais… ? »

Argumenta quand même Minho en serrant sa main dans la sienne, mais cette fois Thomas l'ignora complètement et mit même encore plus de cœur dans sa fellation, jouant tantôt de sa langue, tantôt de l'intérieur de ses joues pour stimuler son membre au maximum. Voyant que le bleu n'en démordrait pas, l'asiatique capitula…Enfin non, il décida plutôt que c'était tant pis pour lui, il l'avait prévenu…Et se laissa glisser dans le plaisir. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur le feu qui brûlait en lui, se tendant encore plus vers la bouche de son ami.

« Putain…Thomas… »

Grogna-t-il alors qu'il jouissait, rejetant la tête en arrière, alors qu'il maintenait celle du brun en serrant ses cheveux pour l'empêcher de reculer. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en sentant les jets de sperme brûlant lui tapisser l'intérieur de la bouche, s'écrasant d'abord sur son palais puis s'écoulant de plus en plus sur sa langue au fur et à mesure que l'éjaculation devenait moins intense. Les muscles du maton se détendirent peu après et sa main libéra la tête du bleu qui s'empressa de reculer pour fermer la bouche et déglutir. Il avait trouvé la texture étrange, vraiment trop gluante à son avis, mais le goût ne lui avait pas déplu. Lentement il s'assit sur ses talons, se passa la langue sur les lèvres et leva la tête vers son maton. Il se sentait bizarre, comme si son cerveau avait du mal à analyser ce qui venait de se passer et ne savait pas trop quelle sensation lui faire ressentir.

« Viens là… »

Lui ordonna Minho et, docilement, Thomas se redressa pour lui faire face. L'asiatique l'agrippa par les hanches pour l'attirer une fois encore sur ses genoux et passa une main contre sa nuque afin de la ramener vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Satisfait de lui, le bleu passa les bras autour du cou de son ami pour répondre au baiser, laissant sa langue jouer longuement avec sa jumelle. D'un seul coup Minho se redressa, le portant pour l'asseoir sur la table, poussant tout ce qu'il y avait dessus et faisant basculer sa chaise en arrière. Il se remit à l'embrasser pour faire taire son rire et lui souleva les hanches pour enlever son pantalon. Thomas l'y aida en retirant ses chaussures mais ils ne prirent même pas la peine de se déshabiller complètement, juste suffisamment pour avoir le champ libre. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent rarement et Thomas glissa les doigts dans les cheveux de Minho en s'approchant pour coller son torse contre le sien. Le souffle court, l'asiatique le regarda, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Tu vas pas tarder à savoir si tu regrettes de m'avoir fait chier ou non… »

« De quoi… ? »

Lui répondit Thomas, perplexe, en haussant un sourcil. Le maton cracha dans sa main qu'il passa ensuite sur son sexe, tout à fait vigoureux, pour le lubrifier puis il releva la tête vers son ami avant de le pénétrer d'un coup. Le souffle coupé, le bleu écarquilla les yeux et se crispa.

« M…Minho ! »

Coassa-t-il en s'agrippant à lui.

« Alors… ? »

Souffla l'intéressé contre son oreille qu'il se mit à mordiller pour le détendre. En guise de réponse, le bleu se cambra pour le mordre au cou, déclanchant son hilarité.

« Connard ! »

Râla le bleu. Mais en fait il ne détesta pas, pas vraiment. Disons qu'il était partagé, il n'avait pas eu trop mal, sans doute parce que ce n'était heureusement pas sa première fois et que la dernière était plutôt récente, mais le geste était quand même dégueulasse !

« T'es vraiment un mauvais perdant ! »

Poursuivit-il et, pour seule réponse, Minho se retira presque complètement pour le pénétrer de nouveau, plus violemment, lui arrachant un gémissement. Un gémissement d'extase.

« Je vais m'arrêter, je vois que tu n'aimes pas ça… »

Lança-t-il en amorçant un mouvement pour se retirer mais Thomas se redressa si brusquement pour lui agripper les hanches et l'empêcher de le faire qu'il manqua de lui mettre un coup de boule. Minho rit doucement et leva les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens.

« Je dois prendre ça pour un non… ? »

Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Thomas soupira avant de l'embrasser lentement.

« Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant, je te jure que je te laisserais plus jamais me toucher… »

Menaça-t-il et Minho passa la main contre sa joue en le regardant intensément. Est-ce que ça ne valait pas mieux… ? Non. Songea-t-il fermement tout en l'embrassant avec tendresse. Il se mit en mouvement, soupirant dans le baiser et laissant glisser ses mains contre ses hanches pour les serrer entre ses doigts. Ses coups de reins étaient lents et profonds au début mais Thomas lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il en voulait plus. Il accéléra le mouvement et glissa son visage dans son cou pour le mordiller et l'embrasser, y étouffant ses gémissements. Le bleu serra les jambes autour de la taille de son ami pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui alors qu'il fermait les yeux, crispant ses doigts dans les cheveux du maton. Il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi qu'il n'en aurait strictement rien eu à faire. Tout ce qui comptait tout de suite c'était Minho et lui. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Newt avait tant besoin de faire l'amour. C'était tellement intense, à chaque fois il oubliait tout le reste pour ne penser qu'au corps de Minho contre le sien, à ses lèvres qui dansaient sur les siennes ou le long de sa peau et surtout à son membre qui s'enfonçait toujours plus en lui, attisant le feu qui le consumait. Son orgasme le frappa tellement brusquement qu'il en fut lui-même surprit. Il n'avait même pas eu à se toucher pour jouir. Il creusa les reins au maximum et rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'il éjaculait entre eux, évacuant en même temps la pression et la frustration qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Minho serra un peu plus Thomas contre lui pour l'embrasse et garder son attention parce que, lui, il était encore loin de la jouissance. Il continua ses allées et venues en lui en enfonçant les ongles dans ses hanches. Le bleu n'interrompit pas ses gémissements et replongea immédiatement dans le plaisir, se laissant tomber en arrière pour s'allonger sur la table, glissant sa main contre son sexe pour s'en saisir et se masturber. Minho lui offrit un deuxième orgasme tout aussi dévastateur que le premier avant de venir à son tour au fond de lui. Ce coup-ci Thomas relâcha complètement son corps et laissa retomber ses jambes dans le vide et ses bras sur la table. Il resta longtemps dans la position à fixer le plafond avant qu'un grand sourire finisse par venir éclairer son visage.

« Non… »

Fit-il d'une voix parfaitement audible mais un peu cassée. Minho, qui remontait son pantalon pour l'ajuster sur ses hanches et le refermer, haussa un sourcil en le regardant.

« Non quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il, perplexe. Le brun se redressa en position assise pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser avec fougue.

« Je regrette pas de t'avoir fait chier… »

Lui souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de le lâcher. Minho rit doucement en terminant de s'habiller, regardant son ami faire de même du coin de l'œil. Au final qui avait gagné ?


	28. Chapter 28

Hello, hello !

Encore un peu de douceur pour ce chapitre, et ça va surement en ravir plus d'une même si y'a pas de lemon !

 _Gwen_ : Merci ! Oui j'ai eu un gros gâteau que j'ai fait moi même \o/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas était allé se coucher de suite après manger sans demander son reste. Il semblait avoir adopté la chambre, c'était quand même plus confortable que dehors et il y avait plus d'intimité ce qui n'était pas négligeable quand on vivait dans un espace si restreint avec autant de garçons. Il était tellement crevé qu'il s'était endormi dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller, mais évidement, puisqu'il ne pouvait apparemment pas être tranquille, ses songes muèrent rapidement en cauchemars. Toujours le même rêve : des souvenirs flous et saccadés, le logo, WICKED, la fille, "Tout va bientôt changer", des bribes de conversations qui lui semblaient venir d'un autre monde, la culpabilité, la peur aussi. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors qu'il se réveillait en sursaut. Frissonnant, il allait se tourner mais interrompit son geste car il venait de sentir la couverture remonter sur lui et des doigts glisser dans ses cheveux pour les caresser. A moitié endormi, il trouva le mouvement agréable, mais plus il émergeait plus il se rendait compte de l'étrangeté de la situation alors qu'un corps chaud venait se coller contre son dos. Bien sûr il pensa d'abord à Minho, mais quelque chose clochait…Il l'entendait ronfler de l'autre coté de la chambre…Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Commença-t-il, perplexe, avant de se retourner. Le bras relié à la main qui caressait ses cheveux se retrouva sous sa tête alors qu'un autre passait autour de sa taille pour toucher la peau nue de son dos.

« Tu fais toujours des cauchemars, Tommy ? »

Lui répondit une voix douce dans un léger murmure.

« Newt ? »

S'exclama le bleu, surpris, essayant tout de même de ne pas parler trop fort. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui ? Songea-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait pour essayer de distinguer les traits du blond dans la pénombre. Mais celui-ci suivit le mouvement pour rester collé contre lui, attiré comme un aimant. Thomas glissa timidement sa main contre la hanche de Newt, réalisant rapidement qu'une telle proximité avec lui n'était pas désagréable du tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… ? »

Demanda-t-il quand même à voix basse, la curiosité ayant été plus forte. Le second ignora sa question et se rapprocha pour poser ses lèvres contre son front, Thomas frissonna.

« Newt… »

Il l'entendit soupirer et le sentit se détacher de lui, il aurait voulu le retenir mais hésita et n'osa finalement pas.

« C'est vrai que c'est pénible, ta manie de toujours devoir tout savoir et de poser des questions sans arrêt… »

Fit remarquer le blond, un peu blasé, en s'allongeant sur le dos, à coté de Thomas qui se mordit la lèvre.

« Ouais mais j'aurais peut être pas besoin de le faire si tu passais pas ton temps à apparaître de nulle part et disparaître comme t'es venu… »

Râla-t-il en un murmure et Newt rit doucement.

« Tu veux que j'arrête de te toucher, Tommy ? »

Lui demanda-t-il. Le bleu se redressa à moitié au dessus de lui. De là il pouvait voir son visage éclairé par la lune et dieu qu'il était beau comme ça. Il prit son courage à deux mains avant de se pencher vers son ami.

« J'ai envie que tu me touches encore plus… »

Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Les lèvres du blond étaient douces et chaudes contre les siennes et ça le fit soupirer d'aise alors qu'il sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa nuque et sa bouche s'activer sur la sienne. Le baiser était agréable, bien sûr, mais Thomas n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus, il avait une désagréable impression de culpabilité dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser et Newt s'en aperçut.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? »

Lui demanda-t-il après avoir rompu le baiser, les doigts glissés dans ses cheveux. Thomas se redressa pour s'éloigner du second et s'assit à moitié contre le mur à coté de lui.

« C'est pas bien ce qu'on fait, Newt… »

Répondit-il sans oser le regarder bien qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon qu'à peine distinguer sa silhouette. Le blond se redressa sur un coude et soupira de nouveau.

« Pourquoi… ? »

Le Coureur fronça les sourcils. Il n'en croyait pas vraiment ses oreilles. Newt était il tellement déconnecté de la réalité qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte des conséquences de ses actes ? Non, impossible, il était beaucoup trop intelligent pour ça…

« Et ben…Tu sors avec Gally… »

Lui rappela-t-il comme s'il avait besoin de le faire, jugeant que c'était la principale raison du problème.

« C'est ça qui te fait peur ? L'impression que je le trompe avec toi ? »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre. Le second parlait de ça avec une telle légèreté que ça en devenait presque effrayant.

« C'est pas une impression, Newt…C'est réellement ce que tu fais… »

Marmonna-t-il. Le blond se dressa à genoux sur le lit, s'appuyant sur sa jambe gauche et sur ses fesses pour se rapprocher de Thomas.

« Pas du tout… »

Lui répondit-il avec douceur en posant la main sur la joue du bleu qui fronça encore plus les sourcils. Voyant qu'il ouvrait la bouche de nouveau, Newt posa le doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« On est libre, Gally et moi, Tommy…Aucun de nous deux n'appartient à l'autre, la seule chose qui compte c'est qu'on s'aime… »

Le bleu détourna la tête. Ça avait l'air si simple dit comme ça, pourtant ça ne le soulageait pas du tout, au contraire.

« Et…Est-ce qu'il est au courant de ça… ? »

Demanda-t-il avec lenteur. La situation lui paraissait tellement irréelle qu'il se demanda un moment s'il n'était pas encore en train de rêver. Le petit rire de Newt le surprit, le ramenant à la réalité, et il tourna la tête vers lui.

« Waw…Je savais que j'étais pas irréprochable comme mec, mais je pensais pas que t'avais une aussi mauvaise image de moi… »

Thomas entrouvrit la bouche, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise vis-à-vis du blond. Celui-ci semblait avoir comprit qu'il le prenait pour une salope et même s'il souriait son ton de voix laissait entendre qu'il était déçu.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Assura le Coureur en passant la main contre la joue du second pour la caresser. Il hésita puis poursuivit :

« Tu sais que je t'aime… »

Il approcha pour l'embrasser et Newt répondit à son baiser en caressant sa nuque.

« Oui je le sais…Alors arrête de réfléchir… »

Répliqua-t-il ensuite avec douceur.

« Mais c'est pas le seul problème… »

Fit remarquer Thomas en tournant la tête vers le lit de Minho qu'il distinguait à peine dans le noir. Newt suivit son regard.

« Est-ce que vous êtes ensembles tous les deux ? »

Murmura-t-il. Le bleu se mordit la lèvre en se retournant vers lui.

« N…Non.. »

« Est-ce que tu en as envie… ? »

« J…Je… »

Le Coureur se passa une main sur le visage. Ses sentiments étaient pour le moins confus. Est-ce qu'il voulait officiellement être en couple avec Minho ? C'était encore un peu trop tôt pour le dire. De toute façon le maton lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était encore amoureux de Newt et qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux, pas vrai ? Il se reconcentra sur le blond lorsque celui-ci prit sa main.

« Si c'est le cas tu n'as qu'à le lui demander…Si lui il en a envie, il le fera…Mais en attendant tu ne lui dois rien. »

Souffla le second avant de poser ses lèvres contre son cou. Le brun passa la main contre son dos et la laissa glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour le caresser par-dessus son haut.

« Je veux pas lui faire de mal… »

« Tu ne fais rien de mal, Tommy… »

L'intéressé déglutit alors qu'il commençait à y réfléchir et à se dire qu'en effet il ne devait rien à Minho. C'était tentant, son cœur balançait. Finalement il décida que pour une fois il serait égoïste. Il se tourna complètement vers Newt et lui prit le menton pour l'embrasser, glissant ensuite la main sous son haut pour caresser sa peau. L'étreinte était tendre et Thomas un peu timide alors qu'il découvrait le corps du second sous ses doigts. Malgré lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer avec Minho : Newt était plus calme mais moins chaleureux, ses touchers étaient plus méthodiques qu'instinctifs, sa peau était moins chaude mais plus douce, son corps moins musclé et plus souple. En cet instant, Thomas aurait été incapable de dire lequel des deux il préférait…En fait il se disait que ça aurait été parfait s'il avait pu avoir les deux…Il sursauta en entendant l'asiatique se retourner.

« Est-ce que…Est-ce qu'on ne risque pas de le réveiller… ? »

Demanda-t-il à Newt avec inquiétude, mais celui-ci pouffa de rire, se rallongeant sur le lit et attirant Thomas au dessus de lui en caressant sa nuque et ses cheveux.

« Réveiller Minho ? Tu rigoles ? Il ne sourcillerait même pas si un train passait dans la chambre juste à coté de lui. Il n'y a que sa montre qui peut le réveiller, va comprendre pourquoi, fais moi confiance, j'ai déjà essayé… »

Expliqua-t-il, presque songeur, avant de relever les bras au dessus de sa tête. Thomas déglutit en comprenant ce qu'il voulait. Il souleva son haut jusqu'à lui ôter avant de glisser le visage dans son cou pour embrasser et mordiller sa peau. Un autre mouvement du maton le fit à nouveau sursauter et il se redressa pour s'éloigner du second. Il soupira et se rallongea sur le lit, sur le dos.

« Je…Je peux pas…Je suis désolé Newt… »

Murmura-t-il, vaincu. Le blond soupira à son tour avant de venir se blottir contre lui, la tête sur son épaule et Thomas passa le bras autour de lui.

« C'est pas grave, Tommy…De toute façon il fallait que tu dormes… »

Le Coureur se mordit la lèvre. Le ton de Newt était compréhensif mais le bleu sentait qu'il était un peu frustré. De toute façon il l'était aussi, mais il n'imaginait pas du tout leur première fois comme ça…Enfin s'il devait y en avoir une…

« Excuse moi… »

Fit il quand même en caressant le dos du blond.

« C'est rien, je te dis… »

« Je…Je voudrais juste…Qu'on soit seuls tous les deux pour…tu vois… »

« Une autre fois…J'ai pigé...En attendant essaye de dormir… »

« Tu…Tu vas rester… ? »

S'enquit Thomas avec une certaine gêne mais aussi de l'espoir. Newt se redressa pour l'embrasser avec tendresse et douceur.

« Dors… »

Lui souffla-t-il avant de se tourner dos à lui. Le bleu se mordit la lèvre et passa le bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui, collant son torse contre son dos. Il glissa le nez dans ses cheveux près de son cou pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Newt se mit à caresser son bras du bout des doigts puis prit sa main qu'il ramena vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser alors qu'il se blottissait contre lui. Thomas s'apaisa immédiatement dans cette position. Il était vraiment épuisé en fait. Il referma les yeux.

« Bonne nuit, Tommy… »

Lui souffla le second avec douceur et le Coureur lui répondit par un léger grognement avant de s'endormir comme une pierre. Il ne fit plus de cauchemar de toute la nuit.


	29. Chapter 29

Coucou !

Dites, vous savez à qui il faut s'adresser pour avoir un réveil comme ça ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Coureur s'éveilla le lendemain matin en sentant des doigts caresser et griffer légèrement sa nuque ainsi que des lèvres se poser contre sa tempe.

« Minho… ? »

Marmonna-t-il en frissonnant.

« Chtt…Laisse la Belle au Bois Dormants pioncer et viens… »

Lui murmura la voix de l'asiatique tout contre son oreille avant qu'il ne se redresse pour quitter la chambre sans aucun bruit. Thomas fronça les sourcils. La Belle aux Bois Dormants ? Le fait qu'il se souvienne du conte ne l'étonna pas plus que ça, il commençait à avoir l'habitude, mais il se demanda un moment à quoi Minho avait voulu faire référence. Alors il ouvrit les yeux et il comprit : Il parlait de Newt. Le blond était paisiblement endormi dans ses bras, allongé de trois quarts vers lui. Le bleu se mordit la lèvre. Il eut vraiment l'impression d'avoir un ange sous les yeux tant il le trouva beau. Il semblait apaisé, d'ailleurs le pli soucieux qui barrait son front en permanence lorsqu'il était éveillé avait disparu et sa respiration était calme, lente et profonde. Lentement, Thomas avança la main pour retracer les contours de son visage sans jamais le toucher réellement de peur de le réveiller. Il aurait pu passer la journée entière à le contempler sans se lasser une seule seconde, profitant des rayons du soleil qui venaient caresser sa peau et éclairer ses cheveux dorés, le rendant encore plus désirable, mais le devoir l'appelait. Il se détacha de lui avec douceur pour ne pas le bousculer, faisant très lentement glisser son bras sous lui pour retrouver une liberté de mouvement en guettant la moindre de ses réactions mais Newt n'en eut aucune et Thomas se leva à contre cœur. Il s'habilla dans le silence le plus total malgré qu'il ait manqué plusieurs fois de se vautrer lamentablement parce qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur le corps nu du blond que le drap couvrait à peine -Le brun avait oublié qu'il s'était déshabillé à ce point…S'en était il vraiment rendu compte ?- et manquait cruellement de concentration nécessaire au maintien de son équilibre. Il parvint néanmoins à se vêtir complètement après toute ses péripéties puis quitta la chambre non sans avoir perdu une dernière fois le regard sur Newt. Il avait prit sa douche la veille au soir avant de manger, pour des raisons évidentes, et n'avait surtout pas envie de se débarrasser de l'odeur du blond qui lui collait à la peau et ravissait ses narines à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait donc il esquiva la salle de bain et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine, il mourrait de faim. Il prit avec plaisir les quelques toasts et les œufs brouillés que Fry Pan lui tendit dans un petit plateau en plastique et rejoignit Minho dans le réfectoire pour s'installer avec lui.

« Alors, bien dormi ? »

S'enquit ce dernier en insistant sur son dernier mot avec un rictus au bord des lèvres. Thomas se sentit rougir.

« J'ai pas couché avec Newt. »

Répondit il de but en blanc en attaquant son petit déjeuner, il avait la gorge sèche et détourna la tête. Pour le coup l'asiatique se retrouva désarçonné par la franchise du brun. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Vraiment… ? »

Il posa un coude sur la table et son menton dans le creux de sa main. Le bleu soupira après avoir avalé.

« C'est pas l'envie qui manquait mais… »

Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.

« Mais quoi ? Il t'a jeté… ? »

« Même pas… »

« Alors quoi ? »

Thomas prit une grande inspiration et détourna la tête de nouveau.

« Tu vas te foutre de moi… »

« Ben voyons, comme si j'étais un connard à ce point… »

Marmonna Minho avec un sourire en coin. Le regard éloquent que lui adressa le bleu le fit clairement rire.

« Okay, okay…Je vais probablement me marrer ! Alors accouche. T'as eu une panne ? »

Thomas poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'enfonça dans son siège, rejetant la tête en arrière pour appuyer sa nuque contre le dossier de la chaise. Il hésitait à lui mentir parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction s'il disait la vérité. A vrai dire, parmi tous les scénarios qu'il se faisait rapidement dans sa tête, celui dans lequel l'asiatique se moquait de lui était franchement le moins mauvais. En même temps sa fierté en prendrait un sacré coup s'il confirmait la version de la panne d'érection et il était absolument sûr que Minho se foutrait de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Finalement il décida de jouer carte sur table, il y verrait plus clair ensuite.

« J'ai pas réussit à lui faire l'amour…Parce que j'arrêtais pas de penser à toi… »

Avoua-t-il en redressant la tête pour observer avec une certaine appréhension la réaction de son ami. Celui-ci resta inerte un long moment puis finalement un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage.

« Je t'avais dit que je te faisais trop d'effet… »

Fit-il avec un petit ricanement. Thomas se mordit la lèvre.

« J'arrêtais pas de me dire que c'était pas juste…J'ai eu trop l'impression d'avoir profité de toi… »

« Donc, si je comprend bien, t'as renoncé à coucher avec le garçon de tes rêves dont t'es raide dingue simplement par éthique vis-à-vis de moi, c'est ça ? »

Résuma l'asiatique et son ami détourna la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps tant ça lui semblait stupide dit comme ça.

« Ben…En gros oui…C'est complètement con, hein… ? »

Minho poussa un soupir et avança la main pour prendre celle de Thomas, entrelaçant leurs doigts sur la table.

« C'est surtout beaucoup trop gentil… »

Lâcha-t-il alors que le bleu tournait la tête vers lui, intrigué.

« Tu veux que je te dise, Thomas ? Tu penses trop. Faut que t'arrêtes d'hésiter parce que Newt va finir par se lasser et te filer entre les doigts…Crois moi, c'est assez douloureux quand ça arrive… »

« Mais…Il se passe un truc entre nous, non… ? »

Minho rit doucement.

« Bien sûr que oui, tocard… »

Thomas laissa échapper un sourire.

« En gros ce que tu me conseilles c'est d'en avoir rien à foutre de toi et de me jeter sans réfléchir dans les bras de Newt, c'est ça ? »

« Hmmm…Ouais, c'est exactement ça. »

« Et tu me feras pas de crise de jalousie ? »

« En fait je trouve ça carrément excitant à imaginer. »

Les joues de Thomas s'embrasèrent.

« Sérieux… ? »

« Franchement, ouais…C'est comme si on mélangeait mes deux fantasmes pour en faire un seul encore mieux, tu vois ? »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre et laissa finalement échapper un petit rire.

« Tu fantasmes sur moi ? »

Minho joignit son rire au sien.

« J'ai qu'une hâte, c'est que tu connaisses par cœur le Labyrinthe pour que je puisse courir derrière toi et mater ton cul toute la journée. »

Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil, toujours hilare.

« T'es con… »

Marmonna Thomas avec sourire en coin. Son maton se redressa par-dessus la table et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le bleu soupira d'aise contre ses lèvres et glissa la main dans ses cheveux

« Tu pouvais pas me dire ça hier… ? »

Fit-il en rompant le baiser pour finir de manger. Minho haussa les épaules et sourit.

« Si tu me l'avais demandé… »

Thomas ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais interrompit son geste au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur Newt. Il leva les yeux vers lui et déglutit.

« Salut, vous… »

Lança le blond avec un petit sourire. Il s'approcha d'eux et glissa les doigts dans les cheveux de Minho, qui ferma les yeux et se tendit vers sa main comme un chat en quête de caresses, puis poursuivit son chemin pour aller s'asseoir à coté de Thomas. Il se pencha vers lui pour embrasser sa joue mais le bleu tourna la tête au dernier moment pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Newt eut un petit mouvement de recul mais sourit finalement et passa les bras autour de sa nuque pour l'embrasser franchement. Cette fois ci, Thomas savoura pleinement le baiser, il ne sentait plus coupable après tout. D'ailleurs il trouva même l'étreinte trop brève et chercha un peu les lèvres du blond lorsque celui-ci recula. Finalement il redressa et tourna la tête vers Minho qui les observait en se mordillant la lèvre. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Thomas puis se concentra plutôt sur Newt.

« Bien dormi ? »

Lui demanda-t-il et le blond rit doucement.

« Beaucoup trop bien à cause de toi… »

« Ça t'apprendra à essayer de me piquer les meilleurs trucs sans demander la permission. »

« Les meilleurs trucs ? »

Répéta Thomas en haussant un sourcil. Mais aucun des deux autres ne releva et Newt sourit à Minho.

« Et est-ce que je l'ai maintenant, la permission… ? »

Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu chaude qui fit frissonner les deux bruns.

« Ça dépend pas de moi… »

Répliqua l'asiatique en caressant la main de Thomas dans la sienne. Newt tourna la tête vers le bleu et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Je l'ai, Tommy… ? »

Le brun déglutit en le regardant à son tour. Il trouva le second plus désirable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et passa ses doigts contre sa joue avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser fougueusement, répondant à sa question en silence. Il lâcha la main de Minho pour glisser la sienne sous le haut de Newt qu'il souleva.

« Pas si vite. »

Les interrompit l'asiatique et ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers lui.

« Vous pouvez coucher ensemble autant que vous voulez hors des heures de boulot, mais là faut qu'on y aille. »

Fit-il en tapotant sa montre. Thomas roula des yeux.

« T'es pas sérieux… »

Mais son maton semblait tout à fait sérieux au contraire.

« Si tu voulais fricoter avec Newt il fallait rester Sarcleur. »

« Il a raison, Tommy… »

Renchérit le blond et Thomas les observa tour à tour. Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais Minho le devança.

« Ecoute, moi aussi ça me plairait de passer mon temps à faire des galipettes avec vous deux toute la journée et dans le moindre putain de recoin du Bloc…Mais j'ai vraiment envie de sortir d'ici…D'avoir de nouveaux coins à explorer, tu vois… ? »

Le bleu soupira puis sourit. Il se leva et fit le tour de la table pour poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son maton.

« Oui, je vois… »

Lui souffla-t-il en se penchant pour attraper une de ses oreilles entre ses dents et la mordiller.

« Aller, on y va. »

Il se redressa et Minho se leva à sa suite.

« T'es vraiment une enflure, tocard. »

Marmonna-t-il, faisant rire le brun qui se détourna vers la porte.

« Vous me diriez même pas au revoir hein ? »

Râla faussement le second qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. L'asiatique l'observa un moment en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu nous accompagnes pas… ? »

S'enquit-il, surpris. Le blond fit une petite moue pensive puis hocha négativement la tête.

« Faignasse… »

Le railla le maton avant de revenir vers lui. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa joue puis laissa glisser sa bouche contre son cou qu'il mordilla.

« A ce soir, mon ange… »

Lui souffla-t-il et, si Newt passa la main contre sa joue et lui sourit sans donner l'air de relever, l'asiatique en tressaillit lui-même en se redressant. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire ça au juste ?! Thomas, qui avait la main sur la poignée de la porte et les observait en retrait, se mordilla la lèvre en regardant Minho, qu'il avait parfaitement entendu, avec une drôle d'impression, comme un pressentiment.

« Tommy ? »

L'appela Newt alors que le maton s'éloignait de lui. Le bleu croisa le regard du second et laissa ses yeux dévier sur ses fines lèvres qui lui faisaient tant envie. En un éclair le blond s'était levé et avait réduit à néant la distance qui les séparait pour venir l'embrasser. Thomas répondit à son baiser avec fougue comme s'il n'y avait plus aucun lendemain.

« Tâche de revenir en un seul morceau, mon Tommy… »

Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres dans le but de le ramener à la réalité…Et ce fut, comme on peut l'imaginer, particulièrement efficace. Il cligna des yeux un moment, la main crispée sur la poignée, avant de finalement la tourner pour ouvrir la porte et sortir accompagné de Minho. Les deux Coureurs parcoururent le chemin qui les menait vers la sortie du Bloc en silence puis, une fois postés devant les portes qui raclaient le sol en s'ouvrant, le maton tourna la tête vers son ami qui fit de même. Ils s'adressèrent un regard entendu et se tendirent la main en même temps, sans même être surpris pas le geste de l'autre qui semblait avoir la même symbolique pour eux deux. Thomas colla sa paume chaude contre celle de Minho et celui-ci entrelaça leurs doigts avant de l'entraîner avec lui dans le Labyrinthe.


	30. Chapter 30

Coucou :)

Attention, un petit warning pour ce chapitre parce qu'il y a un peu de gore et de trucs dont il n'est pas forcément agréable de se souvenir, y'a aussi beaucoup de feelings, j'ai apprécié de l'écrire !

J'espère que vous aimerez le lire malgré tout !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Plongé dans ses pensés, Thomas manqua de foncer dans Minho qui s'était arrêté brusquement juste devant lui. Il freina au dernier moment et observa le dos de son ami, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Demanda-t-il mais le maton l'ignora complètement. Il était figé, complètement bloqué et avait les yeux fixés vers le sol à quelques mètres d'eux. Pourquoi étaient-ils là, nom de dieu ?! Depuis quatre mois et cinq jours, Minho avait évité la section deux et surtout ce couloir. Il s'était toujours arrangé pour y envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place et, même si ça n'enchantait personne de passer par là, les Coureurs acceptaient toujours. Alors pourquoi, par toutes les putains de divinités dont il se souvenait, ses saloperies de pas l'avait inconsciemment mené ici, bordel ?!

« Minho… ? »

L'appela Thomas qui commençait à s'inquiéter de son absence de réaction. Comme il n'obtint toujours aucune réponse, il contourna son ami pour suivre son regard. Il mit du temps à la voir, la lumière du matin laissait à désirer dans les couloirs hauts et étroits du Labyrinthe, mais soudain il l'aperçut. Il y avait une tâche sombre sur le sol. Le bleu déglutit alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle lentement pour la voir de plus près. L'épicentre de la tâche se trouvait approximativement au milieu du couloir comme si le liquide s'était uniformément écoulé de quelque chose pour s'étendre de façon plus ou moins circulaire sur un ou deux mètres de circonférence. Le liquide ? Thomas se pencha puis finalement s'accroupit en bordure de la tâche. Elle était d'un rouge/marron sombre et de là où il se trouvait le bleu pouvait sentir comme une odeur ferreuse ou métallique. Son regard s'agrandit alors qu'il tournait la tête vers son maton qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement.

« Est-ce que c'est du… ? »

Demanda-t-il, le souffle coupé. Minho lui adressa un regard mais garda le silence et reporta aussitôt son attention sur la tâche. Thomas fronça les sourcils en apercevant des gouttelettes ou des traînées du même liquide incrustées sur le sol du chemin d'où ils venaient. Il n'y avait pas fait attention jusque là mais maintenant qu'il y songeait il les imagina un peu partout sur la route qui menait d'ici jusqu'au Bloc. Il se releva et observa autour de lui. Au-delà de l'impression que tous les couloirs du Labyrinthes étaient identiques, il monta en lui comme une nette sensation de déjà vu concernant cet endroit précisément. Son regard se posa soudain sur un Scaralame qui les sondait de son regard écarlate, glissé entre les feuilles du lierre et il s'en approcha un peu. Lentement il referma la main sur une des lianes et écarquilla les yeux alors qu'un flash l'assaillit : Il vit une main fine et tremblante s'agripper au lierre à l'exact emplacement de la sienne. La vision avait été brève et floue comme une image subliminale diffusée à travers une lucarne poussiéreuse mais Thomas en dégagea une énorme quantité d'émotions et laissa retomber la main alors qu'il commençait à se sentir mal. Il recula et tressaillit alors que son talon entrait en contact avec la tâche. Il avait clairement _entendu_ le bruit humide qu'on produisait en marchant dans un liquide plus épais que de l'eau et avait _sentit_ la chaleur et la texture poisseuse et collante du dit liquide qui s'insinuait dans les rainures de sa semelle. L'impression lui sembla si réelle qu'il poussa un petit cri de surprise et s'éloigna vivement de la tâche pour revenir vers Minho en marche arrière. Bien sûr la flaque était sèche depuis longtemps, rien de tout ce que ressentait le brun n'était réel mais il savait parfaitement que ça l' _avait_ été et ça le rendait malade, sans parler de l'odeur qui lui donnait la nausée.

« Qu…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici… ? »

Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche en tournant la tête vers son maton. Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis quatre mois il ressentit l'envie et surtout le besoin de se confier.

« C'est là… »

Commença-t-il en posant une main tremblante sur l'épaule de Thomas qui sursauta violemment. L'expression et le ton de la voix de l'asiatique lui firent soudain peur et il retint un mouvement de recul, pour la première fois il voulut s'éloigner le plus loin possible de son ami. Lui qui d'habitude lui faisait tant de bien et dont la présence l'apaisait tellement était à présent terrifiant.

« M…Minho… ! »

Couina-t-il tandis qu'il sentait sa main lui serrer l'épaule au point de lui faire mal. Ça sembla faire réagir le maton qui le lâcha immédiatement et secoua la tête avant de le regarder alors que son expression avait l'air de s'être radoucie.

« Thomas… »

Murmura-t-il, un air coupable sur le visage puisqu'il avait comprit qu'il lui faisait peur et que c'était tout sauf ça qu'il voulait faire. Le bleu déglutit.

« C'est là… »

Répéta l'asiatique et son ami lui jeta un regard angoissé.

« C'est là que quoi, Minho ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

Le pressa-t-il un peu.

« C'est là qu'il s'est jeté…Il a sauté…Du haut du mur…Y'avait tellement de sang, Thomas…Tellement de sang… »

Les yeux de Thomas s'agrandirent d'horreur alors qu'il tournait de nouveau la tête vers la tâche. Une nouvelle image s'imposa à lui, il vit soudain une masse sombre au milieu d'une flaque de sang qui s'étendait paresseusement au fur et à mesure que le corps s'en vidait. La masse était méconnaissable mais avait été humaine autre fois. C'était un corps. Le corps de…

« Newt… »

La voix de Minho avait fait écho avec la pensé de Thomas. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour se débarrasser de la vision d'horreur qu'il avait eue et frissonna. Ça lui _rappelait_ quelque chose, il _savait_.

« Newt…C'est lui qui a voulu se suicider…Il a essayer….En grimpant au lierre…Il s'est laissé tomber… »

Continua le second d'un air presque absent alors que son regard se perdait dans le vague.

« Je l'ai trouvé…Là…Sa jambe… »

Il désigna la tâche du doigt. Thomas sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et ses yeux s'emplir de larmes alors qu'il imaginait avec effroi ce qu'avait du ressentir Minho en retrouvant Newt dans cet état. Mais l'histoire n'était pas finie et le maton la poursuivit, enfonçant encore plus le bleu dans l'atrocité.

« Y'avait du sang partout, mec…J'en ai jamais vu autant je te jure…Et il me regardait…Il était conscient et me regardait…Il m'a dit de foutre le camp et de le laisser là…De pas le regarder…Mais je pouvais pas, Thomas…C'était hors de question que je le laisse mourir…Il a fini par perdre connaissance…A-Alors je l'ai soulevé, je l'ai porté, je sais même plus comment, et j'ai couru. J'ai couru jusqu'au Bloc…J'ai jamais été aussi vite, j'ai cru que mes poumons allaient me lâcher…J'pouvais à peine respirer mais j'lui criait…Je lui ai crié de rester avec moi…De pas me laisser…De pas mourir… »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait, Minho sentit un poids s'ôter de ses épaules ne laissant que son infinie tristesse et il n'empêcha pas ses larmes s'écouler le long de ses joues.

« Je…Je me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé après…Je crois que j'ai complètement perdu les pédales… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un sanglot et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Il tomba à genoux et Thomas se précipita instantanément au sol à sa suite pour le serrer contre lui. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il pleurait aussi, ses pensés étaient toutes tournées vers son ami…Son amant…Il réalisa à cet instant précis qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il l'aimait tellement, il éprouvait même des sentiments vertigineux à son égard et sa souffrance était une véritable torture insoutenable. Il se sentait impuissant face à sa douleur et, pendant un bref instant, il détesta Newt. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Le détruire à ce point là ?

Les deux adolescents restèrent un long moment prostrés au sol à pleurer l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Il était plus de midi lorsque Minho se détacha lentement de Thomas et se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait mal partout à force d'avoir tenu la position si longtemps mais il ignora ses muscles qui hurlaient de douleur et se releva, tendant la main à Thomas qui la saisit pour faire de même. Le maton ressentit une bouffée de tendresse sans borne pour le bleu lorsqu'il le regarda et ramena son corps vers le sien pour le serrer contre lui, glissant les deux mains dans ses cheveux.

« Excuse moi, Thomas…J'aurai jamais dû craquer à ce point… »

Lui souffla-t-il d'une voix douce et le brun passa les bras autour de lui, posant le menton sur son épaule.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi…Tu pouvais pas garder ça pour toi, c'est impossible… »

Minho tourna la tête pour poser ses lèvres contre la tempe de Thomas.

« Non, sérieux, j'ai l'air de quoi maintenant… ? »

Râla-t-il faussement, bien décidé à retourner derrière son masque d'humour douteux et nonchalant. Le bleu le sentit mais il décida de rentrer dans son jeu, jugeant que ça leur ferait du bien. Il se redressa pour le détailler d'un œil critique.

« C'est vrai que t'as une sale gueule avec tes yeux rouges et ton air de chiot battu, mais on va faire avec, de toute façon j'imagine que je suis pas mieux… »

Répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. L'asiatique rit doucement.

« Tu m'étonnes que t'es pas mieux… »

Il passa la main contre la joue du brun pour l'essuyer un peu avec sa mitaine puis se rapprocha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse et douceur.

« Merci, Thomas… »

Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille après le baiser. Il ne s'expliqua pas mais le nouveau comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et sourit alors qu'il se détachait de lui.

« Aller, viens, on a perdu un max de temps mais je pense qu'on peut aller explorer encore plus loin avant de rentrer. »

Annonça le maton en consultant sa montre. Thomas hocha la tête et les deux garçons se remirent à courir.

Ils ne firent que deux pauses, toutes deux n'excédant pas dix minutes, de toute façon ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le cœur à manger. Comme d'habitude ils ne découvrirent rien d'intéressant. Thomas ne s'attendait bien sûr pas à ce qu'une grande porte dorée apparaisse soudain juste devant eux s'ouvrant sur un tapis rouge menant à leur liberté mais c'était rageant de ne jamais RIEN trouver. Il se sentit prit d'une certaine lassitude alors qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui. Il était bien sûr affecté par la douleur de Minho, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il souffrait à ce point à cause de l'importance qu'il avait accordé à celle de Newt. Thomas avait comprit que l'asiatique se réfugiait sous une personnalité et une répartie exacerbée car c'était plus facile de cacher sa tristesse en attirant l'attention sur autre chose qu'il pouvait contrôler : Minho jouait les durs pour camoufler sa peine non pas par fierté mais pour se protéger et soigner ses blessures à son rythme. Newt n'était pas comme ça. Le brun savait le second sensible, sans arrêt à fleur de peau et sujet au stress et à l'angoisse, il avait un besoin constant d'être épaulé par quelqu'un : Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas être heureux seul. Mais au-delà de sa découverte des réels sentiments de ses amis, Thomas restait préoccupé par autre chose, il était convaincu d'avoir _assisté_ à cette scène, il revoyait le sang, en sentait l'odeur, entendait les cris…Mais c'était impossible…D'ailleurs il se mit en tête qu'il garderait ça pour lui. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent au Bloc, le bleu n'aspirait qu'à un peu de détente, voir même à de la solitude, mais de toute évidence son souhait ne serait pas exaucé car une sirène lui vrilla brusquement les tympans. Et semblait venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois, le son se répercutant sur les murs du Bloc.

« C'est quoi cette alarme ? »

Cria-t-il pour en couvrir le bruit à l'adresse de Minho. Celui-ci semblait perplexe, surpris, voir incrédule.

« …C'est la Boite…Elle monte et elle ramène un nouveau bleu… »


	31. Chapter 31

Coucou ! Comment ça va ?

Encore une fois je suis contente de la tournure que prend ce chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aucun doute pour les Blocards, la Boite montait pour amener un nouveau et ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était même pas un jour pour un apport habituel de provisions. Du coup il s'élevait dans le Bloc comme une étrange atmosphère, mélange de curiosité, d'incrédulité, de surprise, de stress mais surtout d'excitation. Qu'est-ce qui allait sortir de cette Boite ? Thomas ne comprenait pas trop l'effervescence, en fait il n'était pas là depuis assez longtemps pour se rendre compte que les habitudes quotidiennes venaient encore une fois de foutre le camp. Minho lui avait expliqué que la sirène ne retentissait que pour les nouveaux, histoire d'éviter de les laisser s'asphyxier dans la Boite, avait il dit avec humour. Ça n'avait pas fait rire le bleu. Ce dernier avait haussé les sourcils et tourné le regard vers le centre du Bloc. Personne n'avait interrompu le travail. Pourquoi personne ne bougeait ?

« Pas la peine d'y aller maintenant. »

Lança Minho, répondant encore une fois à sa question muette. Il était télépathe ou quoi ? Songea Thomas en l'observant d'un œil suspicieux.

« Elle met au moins une demi heure à monter. »

Poursuivit le maton en désignant l'emplacement de la Boite du pouce. Le brun poussa un soupir de lassitude à fendre l'âme.

« Une demi heure ?! »

Répéta-t-il en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

« Génial ! Comme ça on a à peine le temps de se demander ce qui se passe ! »

« Amène toi, on va aller faire le plan en attendant, ça t'occupera. »

Ricana l'asiatique en guise de réponse et Thomas roula des yeux, enchanté.

L'attente avait vraiment été longue pour le bleu. Quoi qu'il y ait dans cette Boite, ça n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon. De toute façon rien qui se soit passé depuis qu'il était là n'avait été bien. Lorsque la sirène se tut enfin, les Blocards se massèrent tous devant la Boite. Newt et Gally étaient les arrivés sur place et ouvrirent ensemble les lourdes portes de la trappe avant que le blond saute à l'intérieur. Thomas s'approcha et se dévissa le cou pour regarder au fond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Newt ? »

S'enquit Fry Pan avec curiosité. Le second mit un temps à répondre tant il était abasourdit. Il leva la tête pour échanger un regard avec son amant comme pour lui demander s'il voyait bien la même chose que lui.

« …C'est une fille… »

Finit-il par dire avec lenteur alors qu'il se retournait. Le sang de Thomas se glaça. En effet, de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait apercevoir une jeune fille, petite et fine, aux longues boucles brunes. La première chose à laquelle il songea en la voyant c'est qu'elle était très belle. En fait, s'il avait dû écrire un dictionnaire, il aurait probablement mit une photo d'elle pour illustrer la définition du mot "magnifique". D'un coup il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait parfaitement compris que ce n'était pas juste une fille, c'était _la_ fille.

« …Je crois qu'elle est morte… »

Poursuivit Newt d'une voix blanche et l'assemblée tressaillit. Juste à coté de Thomas, Gally se pencha un peu et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quoi dans sa main ? »

Demanda-t-il et le blond lui lança un regard emplit de détresse en déglutissant. Il avait tout sauf envie de s'approcher plus que ça d'un corps. Cependant il prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage et s'accroupit lentement près de la fille pour tendre la main vers la sienne et en tirer un petit papier qu'il déplia.

« C'est la dernière, après…C'est fini… »

Lut-il à haute voix en relevant la tête vers ses amis.

« Ça veut dire quoi ce machin ? »

Leur demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Soudain la fille prit une grande inspiration et se redressa brusquement. Newt poussa un glapissement de surprise et s'éloigna vivement, reculant jusqu'à coller son dos au bord de la Boite, les fesses par terre. La fille regarda les Blocards, la respiration rauque, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le bleu.

« Tom…Tout va bientôt changer… »

Lui adressa-t-elle d'une voix gutturale puis elle tourna de l'œil et se laissa retomber en arrière, inconsciente. Thomas ne pu détourner les yeux d'elle et déglutit en sentant les regards des autres peser sur lui. Newt poussa un gros soupir pour calmer les battement de son cœur, c'est qu'elle lui avait fait peur cette conne !

« Bon sang c'est quoi encore ce merdier ?! »

Râla-t-il en se relevant. Il se pencha vers la fille pour l'examiner. On aurait cru à présent qu'elle dormait profondément : elle était paisible et sa respiration se calmait peu à peu.

« Aidez moi à la sortir de là ! »

Ordonna-t-il et il passa les bras sous elle, un au creux de ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos, pour la soulever. Il la porta un moment contre lui et en profita pour la détailler en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle était vraiment légère et fluette, mais surtout il la trouva belle. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu une fille en vrai mais il se dit que celle-ci devait faire parti des plus jolies qui existaient.

« Laisse en un peu aux autres, Blondie ! »

Lâcha Minho, juste derrière Thomas. Il contourna le bleu et se pencha au dessus de la Boite. Newt souleva un peu plus la fille vers lui et Minho l'attrapa par sous les bras pour la hisser dehors puis il l'allongea par terre. Il se rapprocha encore un peu du bord de la Boite pour tendre une main à Newt qui la saisit pour en sortir à son tour. Le blond fit un signe de tête à Clint pour lui demander d'approcher et le Medjack s'agenouilla près de la fille pour prendre son pouls et vérifier son état général.

« Alors, elle va bien ? »

S'enquit le blond.

« Elle a l'air, sa respiration est normale quoi que son pouls est un peu faible, à mon avis elle est dans le comas. »

Diagnostiqua Clint en se relevant.

« Bien, emmenez la à l'intérieur et veillez sur elle. »

Ordonna le second et le Medjack hocha la tête.

« Aide moi, Jeff, prend lui les jambes. »

Fit il à son ami qui s'exécuta alors que Clint la prenait par les bras. Ils s'éloignèrent vers la ferme et Thomas les observa en se mordant la lèvre. Il avait faillit leur hurler de faire attention, les garçons n'étaient pas des plus délicats. Minho poussa un soupir en les regardant, presque songeur.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? »

Adressa-t-il à Newt en tournant la tête vers lui. Celui-ci se passa une main sur le visage et poussa un soupir de lassitude. Il détestait être chef, surtout dans des moments comme celui-là.

« On réunit le Conseil. »

Répondit-il quand même avec aplomb.

« Les autres, retournez bosser. Oh, et, je vous préviens, le premier qui s'approche de cette fille pour quoi que ce soit d'autre que la soigner se prend immédiatement mon poing dans la gueule et file tout droit dormir dans le Labyrinthe, c'est le bannissement direct. Personne ne la touche. »

Poursuivit-il un peu plus fort pour couvrir les murmures qui avaient commencé à fuser entre les Blocards. Thomas observa le blond. Il eut envie de l'acclamer et de le serrer fort dans ses bras tant il trouvait censé ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Bougez vous ! »

Lança le second avant de se détourner. Quelques garçons se chargèrent de sortir les provisions de la Boite alors que les autres se dispersaient, les matons se dirigeaient vers la salle du Conseil et les autres retournaient à leurs tâches respectives. Bientôt il ne resta plus que Thomas, Minho, Gally et Newt. Ce dernier relut le message plusieurs fois avant de le froisser en boule pour le jeter au fond de la Boite. Elle ne pouvait pas ne plus remonter. Elle ne _devait_ pas. Sans provision ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Le blond tourna brusquement la tête vers Thomas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire, Tommy ? »

Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu insistant. Le bleu fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

« Je…J'en ai aucune idée… »

Avoua-t-il et Newt roula des yeux.

« Et est-ce que tu l'as reconnue ? »

Thomas répondit de nouveau par la négative. C'était à la fois vrai et faux, c'était la fille qui peuplait ses rêves, il le savait, mais il ne se souvenait pas du tout de qui elle était.

« T'es sûr ? Parce que visiblement, elle, elle t'as reconnu. C'est forcément la fille dont parlait Alby. »

« La fille dont parlait Alby… ? »

Répéta Gally en fronçant les sourcils. Le blond tourna la tête vers lui en tressaillant.

« Tu veux dire que tu savais que cette gonzesse allait débarquer avec son message et t'as rien dit ? »

Poursuivit le Bâtisseur en serrant le poing.

« Bien sûr que non, j'en savais rien ! »

Se défendit Newt, outré, en secouant la tête.

« Alors de quoi tu parles ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

« Oh, arrêtez de gueuler ! Ça avance à que dalle ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Minho qui venait de parler. Il semblait excédé et adressa un regard agacé à chacun des trois autres. Le blond se passa une main sur la figure.

« Ecoute. »

Adressa-t-il à Thomas qui leva la tête, attentif.

« J'ai besoin que tu ouvres ton esprit. Sois honnête, et dis-moi si elle te rappelle quelque chose. A partir de maintenant je veux que tu passes le plus de temps possible avec cette fille, que tu la regardes à t'en faire saigner les yeux, au cas où ça réveillerait quelque chose chez toi. Et…Quoi qu'il puisse y avoir, même si ça te parait insignifiant…Promets-moi de me le dire… »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre.

« Je…Je vais essayer… »

Souffla-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

« Promets-le, Tommy… »

Répéta Newt et ce dernier plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Promis… »

« Mais quelle excellente idée, Newt, bravo ! Laissons-les en tête à tête, comme ça si elle se réveille ou qu'elle faisait semblant d'être évanouie, ils auront tout leur temps pour mener à bien leur petit plan pour tous nous tuer ! »

S'exclama Gally en se détournant et croisant les bras.

« De quoi tu parles… ? »

Lui répondit Minho d'un air blasé.

« Vous comprenez pas ce qui se passe ?! D'abord Ben qui essaye de le tuer, Alby qui se fait piquer en plein jour et qui prévoit l'arrivée de la fille et enfin ce message ! »

« J'ai rien à voir avec tout ça ! »

Contra Thomas qui commençait à se sentir mal.

« Peut être pas. »

Répliqua Gally en le regardant, étrangement calme.

« Ou peut être que tu t'en souviens pas. Ou alors tu te fous de notre gueule depuis le départ. »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! T'as aucune preuve de ce que t'avances, ça pourrait être n'importe qui dans ce cas là ! Pourquoi ça serait pas moi ? Ou Newt tant que t'y es ! »

S'exclama soudain Minho pour prendre la défense de Thomas qui se sentit un peu mieux en constatant qu'une fois encore c'était lui qui le protégeait.

« Sauf que tous ces trucs se sont produit à son arrivée ! C'est SON nom que la fille a dit, c'est à LUI qu'elle parlait ! »

« Mais tu comprends pas qu'on en a rien à branler de ça ?! Ça prouve rien d'autre que t'es parano ! On est tous dans la même merde : Si il nous arrive un truc ça leur arrivera forcément à eux aussi, ils sont piégés comme nous ! Tu crois pas que si c'était eux qui avaient organisé tout ça ils auraient eu mieux à foutre que s'enfermer comme des rats avec nous ?! Regarde à quel point ils sont paumés ! Tu crois que la fille se serait foutue exprès dans le coma pour s'infiltrer parmi nous ? T'as complètement craqué ! »

Gally se mordit la lèvre et se détourna alors que Minho continuait à le fixer, furibond.

« Essaye pas de me faire passer pour le méchant de l'histoire, mec…Parce que moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est vous protéger…Nous protéger…Vous êtes les seules personnes qui comptez pour moi, et tu le sais…J'veux pas avoir à rayer un autre nom de ce putain de mur. »

Un ange passa alors que Minho sembla se radoucir à vue d'œil. Thomas baissa les yeux. Il voyait soudain Gally sous un autre jour, sous son véritable visage. Et il le comprenait tellement. Il n'aurait sûrement pas hésité non plus à évincer quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas pour protéger ses amis…Sa seule famille…Et soudainement il se sentit encore plus coupable. Et si c'était vrai ? Si il était vraiment responsable de tout ça ?

« Gally… »

Commença-t-il d'une voix étranglée et les trois autres le regardèrent.

« Je…Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe…Ni de ce que j'ai fait avant d'arriver ici…Mais quoi qu'il arrive je te jure que j'ai aucune envie de vous faire du mal, à aucun d'entre vous et encore moins à vous trois… »

Il une inspiration pour continuer.

« Je te promets sur ma vie que je vais faire tout ce qu'il est possible de faire pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Je vais trouver une solution… »

Il riva les yeux au sol après sa tirade et se mordit la lèvre. Minho s'approcha alors de lui et Thomas sentit avec soulagement son bras passer autour de sa taille et son corps de coller au sien.

« Je suis avec toi… »

Lui assura l'asiatique, puis c'est Newt qui se rapprocha pour faire de même.

« Moi aussi, Tommy… »

Souffla-t-il avec douceur avant de tendre la main vers Gally.

« Si tu ne veux pas lui faire confiance à lui, crois au moins en moi… »

Thomas garda obstinément le regard au sol mais passa un bras autour des hanches de son maton et l'autre sur celles du blond. Jamais il n'avait autant apprécié leur soutien que maintenant. Gally hésita longuement, laissant son regard passer de Thomas à Minho puis à la main de Newt et de nouveau à Thomas. Il soupira puis avança lentement pour entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de son amant qui l'attira vers lui en lui souriant. La seule personne qui pouvait foutre en l'air toutes ses convictions et ses craintes c'était Newt, évidemment, il était tellement prêt à tout pour lui que faire confiance à Thomas ne représentait plus grand-chose au final. Le bleu releva enfin la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Tu feras ce qu'il faut pour le protéger hein ? »

Lui demanda le Bâtisseur et Thomas regarda Newt qui lui sourit très légèrement.

« Oui… »

« Tu l'aimes… ? »

Le Coureur tressaillit mais sentit le besoin de lui dire la vérité alors qu'il plongeait les yeux dans ceux, pétillants, du second. Il hocha doucement la tête.

« …Oui… »

Répéta-t-il d'un souffle.

« Ça me suffit. »

Répondit alors Gally, plus calme. Il passa une main contre la joue de Newt qui se détacha de Thomas pour passer les bras autour du cou de son amant et ce dernier se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le brun se sentit soulagé en les observant, il avait l'impression qu'une douce chaleur montait en lui alors qu'il ressentait toute l'affection qu'il leur vouait l'envahir. Gally posa soudain la main sur celle que Thomas avait laissé sur le bas du dos de Newt et le brun fut électrisé par le contact. Timidement il entrelaça leurs doigts et se mordilla la lèvre. Minho dû se sentir oublié à ce moment là puisqu'il se rapprocha encore plus et se mit à mordiller une oreille du bleu qui ne retint pas un soupir de plaisir. Il laissa courir son autre mains le long du dos de son maton et se tourna vers lui pour se blottir contre lui. La présence de l'asiatique était de loin la plus apaisante pour Thomas qui eut encore moins de doutes concernant l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il savait qu'il était hors de question qu'il fasse un choix entre Newt et Minho alors il laissa tomber les questions pour le moment et embrassa son maton, la main toujours serrée dans celle de Gally.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant…Les autres nous attendent… »

Lança Newt au bout d'un moment, les ramenant à la réalité. Ils se détachèrent les uns des autres et Thomas se mordit de nouveau la lèvre.

« Tu n'as qu'à aller te poser un peu en attendant, Tommy…A mon avis ça sert à rien d'aller voir la fille maintenant, je pense qu'il faut la laisser se reposer…On aura qu'à aller la voir après. »

Poursuivit il et le bleu déglutit en réalisant que, bien évidemment, il n'assisterait pas au Conseil.

« O…Ouais… »

Approuva-t-il. Minho lui adressa un clin d'œil et lui donna les clés de la salle des cartes avant de l'embrasser brièvement une dernière fois et de suivre les deux autres vers la ferme. Le brun sourit en les regardant partir puis il observa les clés, presque triomphant, avant de se précipiter vers la salle des cartes.


	32. Chapter 32

Coucou !

ça fait un petit moment que j'ai rien publié (enfin trois ou quatre jours, je sais plus) j'ai eu une petite baisse de régime ! Mais vous en faites pas le régime devrait reprendre normalement !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas froissa une énième feuille de papier qu'il jeta par terre. Ça ne menait vraiment à rien ce qu'il faisait. Qu'aurait-il bien pu trouver de toute façon ? Il appuya les coudes sur la table et le front dans ses mains. Son regard se posa sur le boîtier que Minho avait arraché au Griffeur. C'était ça. Leur liberté était sous leur nez. Alors pourquoi ils ne partaient pas ? Le bleu fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sentait de nouveau les tremblements l'envahir. Il avait la conviction qu'ils avaient trouvé la sortie, mais aussi que ce n'était pas le moment de l'emprunter. Les Blocards n'étaient pas prêts à affronter le Labyrinthe. Il fallait les former à ça. Ils couraient droit à une mort certaine s'ils fonçaient comme ça, tête baissée. Thomas se mordit la lèvre en se redressant puis tendit la main pour attraper le boîtier. Une fois encore il observa sous tous ses angles. C'était presque trop simple.

« Thomas ? »

L'intéressé sursauta. La porte était lourde et faisait un boucan pas possible, pourquoi ne l'entendait-il jamais lorsqu'il quand il était à l'intérieur ? Il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard amusé de son maton.

« C'est chiant, hein ? Je sais pas comment l'isolation est foutue mais c'est pas pratique. »

Fit il en se rapprochant après avoir fermé derrière lui. Thomas recula sa chaise de la table et la tourna légèrement pour se retrouver face à Minho.

« T'es en train de me dire qu'on aurait pu se faire surprendre n'importe quand hier soir et que tu le savais… ? »

S'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil, un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres. L'asiatique se rapprocha pour glisser les doigts dans les cheveux du bleu qui releva la tête vers lui. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« En fait on est pas beaucoup à avoir les clés…A part toi et moi y'a plus que les leaders… »

« Donc Alby et Newt… »

En déduit Thomas alors qu'il laissait les mains glisser dans le dos de son maton.

« Et comme Alby n'est pas particulièrement en état de venir voir ce qu'on trafique et que Newt refuse de refoutre les pieds ici, je pense qu'on est tranquille… »

« Ça veut dire qu'on peut le refaire sans problème. »

Constata le bleu, une expression joueuse sur le visage. Minho rit doucement.

« T'en a jamais assez, toi… »

Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il se détacha de lui et jeta un coup d'œil aux papiers froissés sur la table.

« T'as quelque chose ? »

Demanda-t-il en se penchant pour saisir un brouillon et le déplier pour le regarder.

« Il faut qu'on arrête d'aller dans le Labyrinthe. »

Répliqua le bleu de but en blanc et l'asiatique tourna la tête vers lui, l'observant d'un œil perplexe.

« Quand je te demandais si t'avais quelque chose, je parlais pas d'une dégénérescence mentale, Thomas. »

« Non, c'est sérieux… »

« Oui, et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur. T'es sûr que ça va… ? »

« Réfléchis, tu me l'as dit toi-même, le plan est terminé. »

Poursuivit Thomas avant de s'emparer du boîtier du Griffeur.

« C'est ça notre sortie. Faut qu'on arrête de tourner en rond qu'on se prépare à foutre le camp. »

Minho se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de venir la glisser contre la nuque de Thomas pour caresser sa peau.

« A quoi tu penses… ? »

« Les Créateurs ne vont pas nous laisser partir si facilement. »

La main de l'asiatique se crispa sur le cou du bleu qui frissonna.

« Parce que tu trouves que c'est facile… ? »

Thomas ferma les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre. Il posa la main contre les reins de son maton en un geste apaisant.

« T'es là depuis une semaine. T'as aucune idée d'à quel point ça pas été facile pour nous…Pas facile du tout… »

Le brun ouvrit les yeux puis leva la tête pour regarder son amant. Celui-ci avait le visage fermé et fixait la clé, sa mâchoire se crispant par intermittence comme s'il était en train de mâcher quelque chose.

« Minho… »

Souffla Thomas en se relevant pour prendre l'asiatique dans ses bras et se blottir contre lui, le visage dans son cou.

« Excuse moi, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Le maton soupira et le serra contre lui.

« T'as de la chance d'être aussi attachant… »

Thomas rit doucement.

« Je sais…Le tact c'est pas mon point fort… »

« Ça, c'est rien de le dire… »

Ricana Minho en glissant les doigts dans les cheveux du bleu qui se redressa pour le regarder en haussant un sourcil.

« Je suis pas sûr que tu sois le mieux placé pour me reprocher ça… »

L'asiatique rit doucement.

« C'est exactement pour ça que je le fais ! »

Répliqua-t-il avec humour et Thomas passa les bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Le maton répondit à son baiser, callant ses deux mains contre ses hanches pour les caresser par-dessus son haut.

« Alors, c'est quoi ton plan… ? »

Demanda-t-il finalement. Thomas se redressa un peu.

« Il faut qu'on s'entraîne. Quoi qu'il se passe on devra sûrement affronter des Griffeurs… »

« C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois… »

« Mais cette fois ils seront beaucoup plus nombreux. Et à vrai dire c'est pas pour nous deux que je m'inquiète… »

Minho fronça un peu le nez.

« Mouais…Faudrait aussi voir pour le cardio… »

Ajouta-t-il.

« Toi, t'as les capacités physiques incroyables, même sans entraînement. Mais faut qu'on s'assure que tout le monde pourra nous suivre… »

Thomas hocha la tête avec lenteur.

« Je vais en parler à Newt, voir ce qu'on peut mettre en place. »

Fit il en se détachant de son maton qui opina du chef.

« Okay, je vais préparer des armes. »

Le brun s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il se ravisa et se tourna vers son amant.

« Minho… »

L'intéressé leva la tête vers lui.

« Ce que t'as dit à Gally tout à l'heure…Je…Je voulais juste te remercier…Le fait que tu me soutiennes comme ça, c'est tellement réconfortant pour moi…T'as pas idée d'à quel point… »

L'asiatique l'observa un moment, une expression insondable sur le visage puis finalement il sourit et secoua négativement la tête.

« Je suis toujours avec toi, Thomas. »

Fit-il avec douceur avant de se détourner pour ouvrir la trappe qui menait au sous sol et de s'y engouffrer. Thomas resta immobile un moment, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte. Il pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête.

« Je t'aime… »

Souffla-t-il une fois sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas l'entendre.


	33. Chapter 33

Coucou tout le monde !

 _Gwen_ : Oh Sweetheart :( je suis vraiment désolée ! J'essaye de faire au plus vite mais c'est vrai que ma vie évolue et du coup j'ai eu moins de temps pour écrire, ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas abandonné :) et pour me faire pardonner je te dédie ce chapitre rien qu'à toi en espérant qu'il te plaira ! :D

 _manu44_ : Tu vois toujours juste !

Lemon :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas n'avait pas réussi à s'isoler avec Newt avant le dîner, celui-ci ne lui ayant presque pas adressé le moindre regard, mais après mangé il ne lui laissa pas le choix et le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui à l'écart des autres, vers la forêt.

« Tu me kidnappes, Tommy ? »

S'enquit le blond avec un petit sourire en coin. L'intéressé rit doucement en tournant la tête vers lui.

« J'aimerais bien…Il faut que je te parle d'un truc, après je te libère, promis ! »

Newt se passa la langue sur les lèvres et Thomas se sentit rosir en le voyant faire.

« Ah oui ? Alors je t'écoute… »

Répliqua le second, un peu mutin, en s'arrêtant au milieu de la petite clairière que comportait la forêt. Le brun se tourna face à son ami, approchant son corps du sien jusqu'à presque le toucher alors qu'il lui prenait les mains. Newt baissa la tête pour observer un peu leurs mains jointes avant de la relever, plongeant son regard dans celui du brun.

« Et bien… ? »

Il rit doucement. Thomas s'était un peu perdu dans sa contemplation du blond et en avait presque oublié ce qu'il voulait lui dire. D'ailleurs il balbutia un peu avant d'enfin se lancer.

« Il faut qu'on se prépare à sortir d'ici, Newt… »

Les yeux du blond se mirent à pétiller d'intérêt, indiquant que Thomas avait toute son attention.

« J'entend par là qu'il faut qu'on s'entraîne, faut que chacun d'entre nous soit capable de se battre contre un Griffeur…Voir plusieurs. »

Newt plissa légèrement le nez et pinça les lèvres avant de finalement hocher la tête.

« Il faut aussi que tout le monde connaisse par cœur le chemin qui mène à la septième section quand elle est ouverte, au cas où on se retrouverait séparé…Ce que je préfèrerais éviter mais bon… »

Poursuivit le Coureur et le second approuva de nouveau, songeur cette fois-ci.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse des espèces de sessions d'entraînement c'est ça… ? »

« Oui. Je pense, enfin…On pense…Que ça serait mieux qu'on soit parés à la moindre éventualité, tu vois ? Les Créateurs ont peut être décidé de mettre d'autres obstacles sur notre chemin… »

« Et ben j'espère pas pour eux, Tommy, parce que si c'est le cas je vais avoir du mal à me retenir de leur péter la gueule quand je les verrais. »

Répliqua Newt avec un sourire un peu forcé au coin des lèvres. Thomas passa une main contre sa joue.

« Je te jure que je les laisserai pas te faire du mal de nouveau. »

Lui dit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux avec sérieux et détermination. Le second retrouva une expression plus douce alors qu'il passait les bras autour du cou de son ami pour caresser sa nuque et la base de ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

« Et qui est-ce qui va veiller sur toi alors… ? »

S'enquit-il en approchant son visage du sien. Thomas rit doucement avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes avec douceur. Newt ferma les yeux et approcha encore plus son corps du sien en accentuant le baiser, une de ses mains remontant contre la tête du brun. Celui-ci laissa courir les siennes contre le dos du blond jusqu'à ses hanches qu'il caressa un peu avant de relever son haut pour toucher sa peau du bout des doigts.

« Newt… »

Souffla-t-il après avoir rompu le baiser pour le regarder. L'intéressé rit doucement.

« Quoi… ? »

« J'ai vraiment envie de toi, là, tout de suite… »

Marmonna le Coureur et le rire du blond s'intensifia alors qu'il venait embrasser son cou.

« C'est marrant, c'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire… »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un soupir de désir.

« Mais j'aimerai quand même qu'on règle ça avant… »

Newt se redressa pour le regarder.

« Je trouve que c'est un bon plan. J'en parlerai à Alby demain, on va organiser un truc si ça lui convient. »

Le brun tressaillit légèrement.

« A Alby ? »

Répéta-t-il d'un ton mal assuré. Le second haussa un sourcil puis sourit.

« Evidemment, tocard, c'est lui le chef, t'as oublié ? »

Thomas détourna la tête. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Alby puisse lui faire confiance de nouveau après avoir subi la Transformation et vu…Ce qu'il avait vu…C'était tellement rageant de ne pas savoir…Newt sembla remarquer le malaise et poussa un petit soupir avant de venir déposer un baiser contre son cou.

« T'inquiètes pas… »

Souffla-t-il avec douceur. Thomas eut un petit rire sans joie en blottissant son corps contre celui de Newt.

« Bientôt tu pourras lui prouver qu'on a raison de te faire confiance… »

Poursuivit le blond et le Coureur voulut se redresser pour le regarder mais son ami le serrait contre lui et l'empêcha de le faire.

« Moi je crois en toi, Tommy…Je sais pas pourquoi…C'est peut être dingue…Mais je te jure que je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut… »

Cette déclaration réchauffa le cœur de Thomas autant qu'elle le glaça. Savoir que Newt lui faisait confiance à ce point lui donna un courage particulièrement galvanisant, mais ça augmenta également sa culpabilité.

« Newt… »

Souffla-t-il, se redressant finalement. L'intéressé se mordit la lèvre.

« Alors ne me déçois pas… »

Fit-il et Thomas prit son visage en coupe pour le contraindre à le regarder.

« Je te laisserai pas tomber…Je nous sortirai de là, je te le jure… »

Répéta-t-il avec conviction avant de l'embrasser. Le second répondit bien sûr au baiser en laissant ses mains descendre contre les reins du bleu, soulevant son haut pour se glisser en dessous. Ce geste dit frissonner ce dernier qui perdit sa bouche contre le cou de son ami pour le mordiller sans jamais le marquer cependant, à vrai dire il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir le faire. Newt soulevait de plus en plus son haut et finit par le lui retirer complètement, le laissant choir au sol sans plus s'en soucier, avant d'observer son torse d'un regard appréciateur, prenant bien le temps de le détailler, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment faite auparavant. Il posa ensuite sa bouche contre son épaule, descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule pour lécher les suçons que Minho y avait laissés. Thomas se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il sentait l'excitation monter en lui. Il se saisit des hanches de Newt pour le plaquer brusquement contre un arbre en l'embrassant de nouveau. Le blond laissa échapper une plainte étouffée par la bouche de Thomas contre la sienne et sourit dans le baiser. Il passa sournoisement les mains entre eux pour ouvrir son pantalon mais le bleu recula légèrement.

« Attend… »

Le second roula des yeux.

« Bon sang, quoi encore ? »

Râla-t-il et l'intéressé déglutit en l'observant.

« T…Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux… ? »

Demanda-t-il timidement. Newt prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il s'apprêtait à plonger, et passa les bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

« Je t'aime, Tommy…Je t'aime… »

Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu te vautrer en détalant de la Boite comme un putain de lapin… »

Il recula un peu pour observer l'effet qu'il lui avait fait. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ces mots eurent le mérite de faire taire le bleu. En fait il n'eut aucune réaction, se contentant de fixer Newt bêtement, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Celui-ci haussa légèrement un sourcil et pencha un peu la tête sur le coté.

« Tommy… ? Bloody hell, on dirait que je viens de te court-circuiter… »

Marmonna-t-il presque pour lui-même en caressant sa joue.

« Newt… »

Souffla finalement le Coureur et l'intéressé lui passa une main contre la nuque.

« Ça va… ? »

S'enquit-il avec douceur. Pour toute réponse, Thomas s'approcha pour embrasser ses lèvres puis sa joue et enfin son cou, juste sous son oreille.

« Dis le encore… »

Y souffla-t-il, déclanchant l'hilarité du blond.

« Tu vas pas me claquer entre les doigts si je le fais ? »

Le brun rit à son tour et se redressa pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'aime… »

Répéta alors Newt avec lenteur en soutenant son regard. Le Coureur ferma les yeux. Si le bonheur était une phrase, ça serait celle là. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'expliquer à lui-même pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien mais décida rapidement qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre à ce moment précis. Il rouvrit les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en regardant le blond puis il lui sourit.

« Alors pourquoi t'es encore habillé ? »

Le second éclata de rire.

« Parce que t'es bien trop lent pour un Coureur… »

Répliqua-t-il en échangeant sa place avec celle de Thomas pour l'appuyer sur l'arbre et venir contre lui. Il prit ses mains pour les placer sur ses propres hanches et revint l'embrasser avec fougue. Le brun ne perdit pas plus de temps et lui ôta son haut, jetant brièvement un coup d'œil à son torse et surtout aux morsures qui le recouvraient. Il captura ses lèvres de nouveau en caressant sa peau, laissant aller ses mains contre ses reins puis jusque ses fesses. Le blond rompit le baiser pour poser la bouche contre la clavicule de Thomas alors que ses mains venaient défaire le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Il laissa glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes et le Coureur termina de le retirer avant de faire de même avec celui de Newt. Puis ce fut ensuite au tour de leur sous vêtements de suivre le même chemin et Newt colla son corps nu contre celui de Thomas qui laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir en sentant leurs érections se frotter l'une à l'autre. Le bleu échangea de nouveau leurs places et souleva Newt par-dessous les cuisses pour le porter contre l'arbre, imitant Gally sans vraiment y faire attention. Le blond l'observa avec un sourire alors qu'il enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou, il semblait parfaitement détendu au contraire de Thomas qui paraissait un peu hésitant. Il savait bien ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, il n'était pas stupide, mais…Il voulait éviter de faire mal à son amant. Celui-ci cambra les reins, légèrement impatient.

« Tu hésites plus à entrer en moi qu'à entrer dans le Labyrinthe ? C'est vexant… »

Marmonna-t-il avec humour et le nouveau leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je vais pas te faire mal… ? »

S'enquit-il en l'observant. Il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il sentait soudain un étrange complexe l'envahir. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant il était moins bien monté que Gally selon lui…Est-ce que…Est-ce que ça ferait une différence ? Newt apprécierait il quand même ? Ce dernier le tira de ses réflexions en se penchant pour l'embrasser, collant un peu plus son bassin contre le sien.

« Prend-moi, Tommy… »

Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avec tellement de chaleur que le Coureur oublia toutes ses hésitations et se redressa pour regarder les expressions de Newt alors qu'il guidait son sexe en lui d'une main. Il le pénétra avec lenteur, découvrant avec délice chacune des nouvelles sensations que ça lui faisait ressentir, glissant le visage dans son cou pour y étouffer ses soupirs. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, il était rentré plutôt facilement…Peut être un peu trop si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas préparé. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais le léger gémissement qui résonna contre son oreille coupa toutes ses réflexions et il se mit en mouvement dans l'espoir d'en entendre d'autres. Le plaisir qui grimpa en lui par vague au fur et à mesure de ses pénétrations n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il ressentait quand Minho lui faisait l'amour mais il était au moins aussi intense et bientôt il eut besoin de plus alors il accéléra le rythme et approfondit ses coups de reins, faisant crier Newt de plaisir. Celui-ci avait relevé la tête pour l'appuyer contre l'arbre et se mordait la lèvre en fixant Thomas, les yeux embrumés et les pupilles dilatées de plaisir.

« Tommy… »

Souffla-t-il d'une voix ardente qui aurait sûrement pu faire jouir l'intéressé s'il ne s'était pas furieusement mordu la langue. C'était pas assez, il en voulait plus et il savait que Newt aussi. La position ne lui permettait pas de bouger comme il voulait alors il en changea, reculant pour se retirer du blond, lui arrachant une plainte de frustration qui ne dura pas vraiment puisqu'il se pencha pour l'allonger au sol et se glisser à genoux entre ses jambes. Il les souleva, attirant ses hanches vers lui, et le pénétra vivement pour se glisser au plus profond de lui. Le second poussa une exclamation de plaisir en l'attirant vers lui, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Newt… »

Marmonna le bleu, la voix légèrement éraillée par le plaisir. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec fougue et le blond répondit langoureusement à son baiser en crispant une main dans ses cheveux. Thomas ne pensa plus à rien, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que son plaisir et le corps de Newt qui ondulait contre et autour de lui. Plus rien n'avait d'importance…Sauf…Il fronça les sourcils et rouvrit les yeux en se redressant. Minho lui manquait. Le regard de Newt croisa le sien.

« A quoi tu penses… ? »

Souffla-t-il entre ses soupirs et le bleu se mordit la lèvre.

« A toi… »

Mentit-il en se penchant à nouveau pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Si seulement il pouvait parvenir à masquer ses émotions au moins une fois dans sa vie ça serait vraiment super, songea-t-il un peu blasé. Mais le blond sembla se contenter de ça et referma les yeux, laissant échapper d'autres gémissements qui sonnaient si bien aux oreilles de Thomas. Il cambra les reins d'avantages et soupira de nouveau son surnom. Le bleu l'observa avec un petit sourire alors qu'il continuait à se mouvoir rapidement en lui. Il était vraiment parfait comme ça, sous cet angle, et cette fois c'était lui qui lui donnait ce visage, qui faisait onduler son corps de plaisir, qui déclanchait ses frissons d'extase, qui entendait ses soupirs et ses cris, rien que lui. Il s'en mordit la lèvre et approfondit encore ses pénétrations.

« Je t'aime… »

Murmura-t-il doucement contre l'oreille de Newt qui crispa son autre main dans sa nuque. Il se redressa ensuite, il voulait l'observer encore pour imprimer ses expressions dans sa mémoire. Il sentit son orgasme monter mais il ne voulait pas jouir avant Newt car il savait qu'après il aurait du mal à le satisfaire…Mais en même temps comment lui résister ? Songea-t-il en passant lentement ses mains contre son ventre, les remontant sur son torse sur lequel il les arrêta quelques instants. Il pouvait sentir les battement rapides de son cœur contre l'une de ses paumes et ça le fit sourire car ça lui permit de se rendre compte d'à quel point il lui faisait de l'effet. Newt se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un énième gémissement alors qu'il levait les yeux pour croiser le regard de Thomas.

« Plus fort, Tommy ! »

Marmonna-t-il d'un ton à mi-chemin entre l'ordre et la supplique. Le bleu déglutit et se retira presque pour pouvoir s'enfoncer de nouveau en lui avec force, lui arrachant un cri d'extase qui le satisfit bien plus qu'il n'aurait cru. Il recommença encore et encore, se saisissant de son sexe pour le masturber et augmenter encore son plaisir.

« Tommy ! »

S'écria soudain Newt en se cambrant encore plus alors qu'il éjaculait entre eux, sa respiration se bloquant complètement dans sa poitrine pendant quelques seconde tandis que son corps se crispait par à coup. La soudaine compression de son membre surprit Thomas qui ne pu retenir son propre orgasme et se répandit en lui avec un cri rauque. Tremblant, il se laissa retomber sur Newt qui passa les bras autour de sa nuque pour le serrer fort contre lui, embrassant son front. Il fallut plusieurs minutes au brun pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps mais celui-ci finit par lui obéir à nouveau et il en profita pour se redresser et se retirer puis il s'assit dans l'herbe à coté de son amant qui se redressa a son tour pour poser la tête contre son épaule. Thomas passa un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser contre le sommet de son crâne. Il se sentait vraiment serein et incroyablement léger, sa peur et ses tremblements s'étaient estompés pour un moment qu'il s'avait bref mais il ne voulait pas y penser et profita plutôt de l'instant présent.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'on va se tirer de là… ? »

Demanda soudainement Newt et Thomas resserra sa prise autour de lui.

« Bien sûr que oui. »

Répondit-il avec conviction. Le blond releva la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

« Merci, Tommy… »

Souffla-t-il après. Thomas haussa les sourcils, surpris, en observant le blond qui s'était relevé pour se rhabiller.

« Merci pour quoi ? »

S'enquit-il en faisant de même. Newt s'immobilisa, le regard dans le vague, comme s'il hésitait, puis finalement il retourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit avec tendresse.

« Merci d'exister… »

Lui répondit-il avec douceur avant de secouer la tête. Thomas sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine en entendant ça. Il se sentait comme un adolescent qui vivait son premier amour…Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en fait. Il se mordit la lèvre en songeant qu'à leur âge, les seules préoccupations qu'ils auraient du avoir c'est leurs notes au lycée ou bien les filles -plutôt les garçons en ce qui le concernait- et pas leur survie au quotidien. C'était injuste. Il termina de s'habiller et attira Newt dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui et l'embrasser encore une fois.

« Dis pas ça, je suis pas si spécial… »

Marmonna-t-il en rosissant et le blond rit doucement alors qu'il caressait sa nuque.

« Bien sûr que si et tu le sais… »

Répondit-il avec un sourire dans la voix avant de se détacher de lui.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

S'enquit Thomas en le lâchant pour le laisser faire.

« Quoi, tu voulais passer la nuit ici ? »

Demanda Newt avec humour alors qu'il terminait d'ajuster son pull. Le brun rit doucement.

« Tu veux dire passer la nuit dans la forêt seul avec toi ? Carrément ! »

Répliqua-t-il avec une fausse conviction en levant un poing en l'air. Le blond éclata de rire et se rapprocha pour passer les bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser avec tendresse.

« Bonne nuit, mon Tommy… »

Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Thomas l'embrassa encore et le laissa se détacher de lui.

« Dors bien, Newt… »

Lui répondit il en le regardant partir. Le blond s'éclipsa et le Coureur resta un moment à observer l'endroit par lequel il était parti. D'un coup il se mit à sautiller sur place, effectuant un mouvement de victoire et retenant une exclamation de joie, se contentant de crier en silence. Cette nuit était décidément la plus douce de sa vie au Bloc et il fallait qu'elle continue comme ça. Il devait parler à Minho.


	34. Chapter 34

Coucou tout le monde !

Je crois que le rythme commence à revenir petit à petit, j'ai écrit ce chapitre dans la foulée du précédent sans pouvoir m'arrêter, c'est bon signe non ?

Celui-ci je l'avais en tête depuis longtemps et j'avais hâte de pouvoir l'écrire alors je me suis fait plaisir, c'est peut être un peu fluffy mais j'ai quand même conservé le caractère des personnages alors j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, moi j'adore !

Gros bisous et bonne lecture :D !

* * *

Thomas retrouva son maton dans la chambre. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu tard, il s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Il secoua la tête puis se déshabilla en silence et se glissa dans le lit pour coller son corps chaud contre celui de l'asiatique. Celui-ci frissonna et recula un peu pour augmenter le contact de leur peau. Thomas sourit et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour caresser son ventre. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres contre sa nuque pour l'embrasser et la mordiller légèrement.

« T'as l'air de bonne humeur… »

Fit remarquer Minho en posant sa main sur celle du bleu qui rit doucement.

« Ça se voit tant que ça… ? »

Lui demanda-t-il d'un souffle contre son oreille.

« Ça se sent surtout…Tu sens bon… »

« Vraiment… ? »

Le maton se tourna pour pouvoir faire face au brun et l'observa un moment avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser.

« Alors ça y est, hein ? »

Fit il ensuite, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Le bleu rosit légèrement avant d'hocher doucement la tête.

« Ouais… »

« C'était comment… ? »

Thomas se mordilla la lèvre. Y'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il avait vécu mais il essaya tout de même d'en trouver un.

« C'était…Extraordinaire… »

Souffla-t-il, le regard dans le vague. Il se reconcentra soudain sur Minho qui riait doucement.

« Mais c'est pas ça le meilleur… »

L'asiatique haussa un sourcil.

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

« Il…Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi… »

Le corps du maton se crispa légèrement alors qu'un tic nerveux agaçait le coin de ses lèvres. Il ne doutait pas de la véracité de cette phrase, au contraire il savait depuis longtemps que lorsque Newt disait à quelqu'un qu'il l'aimait c'était on ne peut plus vrai. C'était bien ça le problème en fait. Il se sentit…Affreusement seul tout d'un coup…

« Minho… ? »

Souffla Thomas, un peu surpris, en passant la main sur sa joue. L'asiatique cligna des yeux.

« Et bien…Tant mieux non ?...C'est ce que tu voulais… »

Répliqua-t-il d'un ton qu'il tenta de garder naturel et nonchalant. Le bleu déglutit en l'observant. Il avait compris que ça ne lui faisait pas tellement plaisir, et soudain il sentit le besoin de lui parler. De lui avouer.

« Oui…Mais ça m'a fait réaliser autre chose qu'il faut que je te dise maintenant… »

« Quoi… ? »

S'enquit l'asiatique avant de pincer un peu les lèvres. Thomas prit son courage à deux mains et soupira.

« Ecoute…D'aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, la personne qui m'a fait le plus de bien jusqu'à présent c'est toi…Et pas seulement sur le plan sexuel…Te côtoyer au quotidien c'est comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour moi je…Je peux plus vivre sans toi, Minho… »

L'intéressé fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? »

Le bleu déglutit en le regardant.

« Je…Je suis en train de te dire que je t'aime… »

Fit il plus directement. Minho poussa un petit soupir…

« Thomas… »

Commença-t-il avant que ce dernier ne l'interrompe.

« Oui, oui, je sais, on en a déjà discuté et tu m'as bien fait comprendre de pas m'attacher trop à toi…Mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement…Crois moi j'ai pas fait exprès…T'as pas à me répondre quoi que ce soit, je…J'avais juste besoin que tu le saches, d'accord… ? »

Fit-il vivement en posant la main sur son bras. L'asiatique l'observa longuement. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça et ne savait pas trop quoi dire. C'était bien rare que quelqu'un parvienne à lui clouer le bec. Et en même temps l'idée n'était pas déplaisante, au contraire elle était même plutôt agréable à entendre et allumait une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il se demanda ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour Thomas. Sa présence lui plaisait. Il aimait le tenir dans ses bras…Il aimait l'embrasser aussi…Et par-dessus tout il adorait lui faire l'amour…Parce qu'en y pensant vraiment c'est bien ça qu'il faisait en fait…Alors ça voulait dire qu'il l'aimait non ? Mais en même temps, Newt prenait toujours autant de place dans son esprit et ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal…Et si…Et si Thomas lui faisait le même coup… ? Cette perspective était terrifiante…Mais si Minho devait avoir un adage ça serait qu'on ne vit qu'une fois.

« Tu sais quoi, tocard… ? »

Commença-t-il, décidant d'envoyer valser tout le reste. Thomas leva les yeux, attentif.

« Je crois que je t'aime, moi aussi… »

Un sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

« Vraiment… ? »

S'enquit-il. Minho sourit à son tour en songeant qu'il ressemblait à un gosse qui venait de recevoir un super cadeau de Noël. Il rit doucement et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Le bleu répondit immédiatement au baiser, glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il le rompit au bout d'un moment, il l'observa en rosissant.

« Est-ce que…Est-ce que ça change quelque chose entre nous… ? »

Minho haussa les épaules.

« Seulement que maintenant je vais pouvoir te dire que je t'aime à peu près n'importe quand sans oublier que je vais pas tarder à te trouver un surnom affectif, voir plusieurs. Ça veut aussi dire qu'à partir de cet instant on a tellement d'estime l'un pour l'autre qu'on va chercher la petite bête et trouver le moindre prétexte pour s'engueuler pour relâcher la pression parce que si on le fait pas on va finir par se détester. »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre.

« Ça a l'air fun… »

Fit il avec un sourire et son maton éclata de rire.

« Ça l'est…Tu verras… »

Répliqua-t-il finalement en passant la main contre sa hanche pour la caresser. Le bleu l'embrassa de nouveau avant de pousser sur son épaule pour l'allonger sur le dos et venir au dessus de lui. L'asiatique posa les mains sur ses reins puis les descendit contre ses fesses pour les malaxer. Thomas se pencha alors vers lui pour l'embrasser encore.

« On devrait dormir… »

Marmonna Minho contre ses lèvres et son amant se redressa légèrement pour le regarder.

« Oui, on devrait… »

Souffla-t-il d'une voix brûlante.

« Mais t'en as aucune envie, pas vrai ? »

Devina l'asiatique avec un sourire en coin.

« Absolument pas… »

Lui répondit effectivement le brun.

« Fais attention, Thomas, tu sais que je suis de mauvaise humeur le matin quand je dors pas assez… »

Le bleu rit doucement et passa la langue contre les lèvres de son maton.

« On est en couple depuis deux minutes à peine et tu veux déjà me faire dormir sur la béquille… ? »

« Je sais pas…Je vais y réfléchir… »

Thomas poussa un soupir et roula des yeux en descendant de ses cuisses pour se rallonger sur le lit, s'installant dos à son amant et croisant les bras. Minho vint instantanément se coller contre lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu fais quoi… ? »

S'enquit-il en embrassant son épaule et son omoplate.

« Je sais pas. A ton avis ? »

« Mmh…Je pense que tu fais la gueule… »

Répondit le maton en caressant son torse du plat de la main.

« Pas vraiment, en fait je fais semblant pour attirer ton attention…Est-ce que ça fonctionne ? »

L'asiatique rit doucement.

« Pour le moment oui, mais j'imagine qu'à la longue ça va être chiant. »

Thomas sourit et s'empara de sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Il se sentait détendu, apaisé et il décida de laisser tous ses soucis de coté pour cette nuit, il y penserait demain.

« Minho… ? »

Souffla-t-il en tendant le bras pour éteindre la lumière de chevet.

« Mmh… ? »

Lui répondit ce dernier en le serrant contre lui.

« Je t'aime. »

L'asiatique sourit. Ça lui avait manqué maintenant qu'il y pensait. S'entendre dire ça était toujours agréable, surtout au début d'une relation, et Thomas était toujours emplit d'une telle sincérité que ça rendait les choses encore plus belles. Bon, c'était officiel, ils sortaient ensemble maintenant. Ils s'aimaient...Et ils aimaient Newt aussi…Ce qui formait un triangle plutôt bizarre entre eux…Voir un carré, si on incluait Gally à l'équation…C'était…Pas normal…Et pourtant ça coulait de source pour Minho. Si on lui avait demandé encore hier qui il aurait choisit entre Thomas et Newt, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde, mais aujourd'hui la réponse lui parut beaucoup moins évidente. De toute façon, s'il était bien sûr d'une chose c'est que ça allait bientôt barder pour eux, alors autant en profiter au maximum de leur vie misérable pas vrai ? Une fois qu'ils seraient libres ils pourraient bien en reparler.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, tocard… »

Répondit-il à Thomas en serrant légèrement sa main dans la sienne. Le bleu soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux.

 _Tom… ?_

L'appela soudain une voix de fille alors qu'il commençait à s'assoupir. Il l'avait entendue _dans_ sa tête, comme s'il s'était agit de sa propre pensé et ça le fit sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? »

S'enquit Minho, surpris.

« T'as pas entendu… ? »

« Entendre quoi… ? »

Thomas fronça les sourcils et se redressa en position assise.

« Je…Je crois que quelqu'un m'a appelé. »

Expliqua-t-il en essayant de tendre l'oreille. Minho soupira en se redressant à son tour.

« J'ai rien entendu, Thomas, tu as dû rêver… »

Le bleu se passa une main sur le visage.

« Non je…J'ai eu l'impression que… »

Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Que quoi… ? »

Demanda le maton, un peu perplexe, en passant la main contre son dos. Le brun hésita un moment puis finalement il secoua la tête.

« Non, rien…T'as raison, je devais être en train de dormir à moitié… »

Soupira-t-il.

« Sûrement. »

Conclut Minho en se rallongeant sur le dos. Thomas en profita pour se blottir contre lui, la tête sur le creux de sa clavicule, passant un bras autour de son ventre et mêlant l'une de ses jambes aux siennes.

« Excuse moi, c'était débile… »

L'asiatique rit doucement en caressant son dos.

« Tu sais, je commence à être habitué à ce que tu fasses des choses débiles… »

« Pas sympa… »

Marmonna le bleu, un peu boudeur, alors qu'il caressait le ventre de son amant du bout des doigts.

« Dors… »

Chuchota le maton en guise de réponse avant de se caler confortablement sur les oreillers, attirant un peu plus Thomas contre lui. Celui-ci referma les yeux et poussa un petit soupir. Une image de la jeune fille s'imposa à lui. Était-ce sa voix à elle qu'il avait entendue ? Difficile à dire. En tout cas il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire encore… ?


	35. Chapter 35

Coucou !

Encore un petit chapitre centré sur Newt :) je pense que le suivant le sera aussi !

 _Le Saut de L'Ange_ : Vraiment tu trouves ? :o Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai eu tellement peur que mes lecteurs prennent Newt pour quelqu'un de mauvais (le coté multi amoureux, etc, je conçois que ce soit un concept étrange dans la tête des gens (même si ça l'est pas dans la mienne)) que du coup j'ai essayé de contrebalancer en le faisant paraître le plus sincère possible ! Mais du coup pour Thomas je sais pas trop, peut être que ton impression est due au fait que tout lui tombe soudainement sur le coin de la gueule et qu'il a l'air de prendre tout pour argent comptant ! ça c'est possible parce que j'ai tendance à les faire tomber très vite amoureux ! Mais sans vous spoiler j'ai prévu d'expliquer ça plus tard :p et ensuite tu as raison, du Newtmas tout seul y'en aura pas beaucoup (désolééééée) c'est un couple que j'apprécie mais c'est franchement pas mon préféré, pour le moment y'en a pas d'autre de prévu à vrai dire, mais ne vous en faites pas j'y réfléchirai ! Je vous prépare des trucs sympas vous verrez !

Bisous et bonne lecture :3

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Newt était allé se laver consciencieusement. Il passa plusieurs minutes sous la douche, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau pour détendre ses muscles un peu crispés et sourit en passant la main contre son cou, se remémorant les lèvres de Thomas qui se posaient dessus. Il soupira et appuya son front sur le mur, complètement épuisé, il n'aspirait qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais son souhait ne serait de toute évidence pas exaucé car, en sortant de la douche, Newt se retrouva nez à nez avec Alby. Il sursauta en se saisissant vivement d'une serviette pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne verrouillait plus la porte de la salle de bain quand il y était mais il était en train de songer sérieusement à recommencer à partir de maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Demanda-t-il à son ami en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Ce dernier était appuyé contre les lavabos et croisait les bras, observant son second d'un air neutre.

« T'étais avec qui… ? »

S'enquit-il finalement. Ce coup-ci Newt haussa les sourcils.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Avec qui t'étais, Newt ? »

Insista le noir en se redressant.

« Je pige pas. »

« Allons, tu vas pas me faire croire que tu prends une douche à cette heure-ci sans aucune raison particulière. Je sais que t'étais pas avec Gally puisque j'étais avec lui. »

« Ah ouais ? Et vous faisiez quoi ? »

Demanda alors le blond en se détournant pour se sécher et s'habiller. Il n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenait cette conversation. A vrai dire, Alby était même en train de le mettre mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de lui, le second eut un mouvement de recul qu'il réprima avec beaucoup de difficulté.

« Tu me fais plus confiance ? »

Demanda Alby en s'en apercevant. Il avait l'air peiné et Newt se radoucit en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Bien sûr que si…Je ne comprend juste pas le but de cet interrogatoire. »

« C'en est pas un. Je veux juste savoir, c'est tout. »

« Ça te regarde pas. J'ai bien le droit de passer la soirée avec qui je veux sans avoir de comptes à te rendre. »

Répliqua vertement le blond. Alby l'observa un moment, une expression insondable sur le visage, puis il soupira.

« Je déteste quand tu me caches des choses. »

Marmonna-t-il. Newt se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre.

« Sois pas aussi théâtral… »

Il se rapprocha de son ami puis croisa les bras et détourna la tête.

« J'étais avec Thomas. »

Avoua-t-il finalement. Alby se renfrogna légèrement.

« Evidemment… »

« Je sais pas ce que tu sais sur lui, Alby, mais moi, ce que je vois, c'est qu'il est sérieusement en train de faire bouger les choses. Je lui fais confiance. »

« C'est donc une excellente raison pour te le taper. »

Répliqua le noir avec véhémence. Newt haussa un sourcil.

« Classe… »

Soupira-t-il.

« Je commence à en avoir marre que tout le monde ait l'air de penser que je suis une salope. »

Cracha-t-il, amer, en se détournant pour partir. Alby le retint par le poignet.

« Arrête, j'ai jamais dit ça. »

Le blond s'immobilisa mais resta dos à son chef et ne répondit rien.

« T'as le droit de coucher avec qui tu veux, je m'en fiche, c'est pas mes affaires. Je veux juste que tu sois prudent, c'est tout. Et surtout que tu tombes pas… »

« Trop tard. »

Le coupa vivement Newt et Alby ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je l'aime. »

Le chef se figea de stupeur, lâchant le poignet de son second.

« …Quoi… ? »

« J'aime Thomas… »

Répéta Newt, toujours sans le regarder. Alby ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de fixer son ami avec de grands yeux. Finalement il se passa une main sur la figure et soupira.

« T'en loupes pas une, hein… ? »

« Je fais ce que je peux… »

Marmonna le blond en se retournant pour enfin le regarder.

« Est-ce que c'est si horrible que ça… ? »

Poursuivit-il, un peu nerveux. Alby détourna la tête. Il ne répondit rien mais ce silence fut suffisamment éloquent pour Newt qui se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu sais, je me demande tous les jours pourquoi vous m'avez forcé à rester en vie. »

« Newt… »

« Je vois pas qui pourrait vouloir d'une vie comme celle là. »

« Dis pas ça, s'il te plait. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se souvenait subitement de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Thomas un peu plus tôt.

« Faut que je te parles d'un truc. »

Alby secoua la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

« Ils ont trouvé la sortie. »

« Pardon ? »

« Minho et Thomas. Ils savent comment sortir du Labyrinthe. »

Le noir sembla choqué un moment, puis son visage se crispa. Newt ne pouvait que constater qu'apprendre ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir, bien au contraire.

« Hé oh…C'est une bonne nouvelle… »

Souligna-t-il, d'un ton mal assuré. Le regard que lui lança son ami lui glaça le sang.

« Non…Non faut pas qu'on sorte d'ici… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Alby prit Newt par le bras pour le regarder dans les yeux avec sérieux.

« Je te dis qu'il faut pas qu'on bouge du Bloc, on est en sécurité ici. »

« Hey, t'as perdu la boule ? On peut pas rester là…La Boite remontera pas, j'en suis sûr…On risque pas de s'en sortir comme ça. Quoi qu'il arrive, faut qu'on se barre. »

Insista Newt et Alby se mordit la lèvre.

« Je peux pas cautionner ça… »

« T'as pas le droit de nous lâcher, Alby. Pas maintenant ! »

« Je peux pas, Newt… »

Se lamenta le noir.

« Il faut que tu prennes ma place… »

Le blond observa son ami avec de grands yeux abasourdis.

« Pardon… ? »

« Je veux que tu deviennes chef à ma place, Newt. »

La lèvre du second se mit à trembler sous le stress.

« S-si c'est une blague, laisse moi te dire qu'elle est pas drôle du tout. »

« Je me moque pas de toi, t'en es capable et…Et moi je peux plus vous diriger après ce que j'ai vu… »

« Je…Je vais pas y arriver, c'est du délire ! »

« Bien sûr que si…Fais toi confiance…Tu peux demander de l'aide à qui tu veux et…Et moi je serais toujours là pour t'épauler s'il le faut… »

« Alby… »

« J'ai confiance en toi, Newt…Je peux nommer personne d'autre… »

Le blond croisa les bras et détourna la tête. Il n'était pas préparé à ça. Les quelques jours durant lesquels il avait remplacé Alby avaient déjà été un supplice pour lui…Mais il se dit qu'en même temps il devait bien ça à son ami ainsi qu'au reste des Blocards. Il soupira, résigné.

« Je…Okay, je vais essayer. Par contre je veux que tu réunisses le Conseil pour leur soumettre l'idée. Je veux leur unanimité, sinon c'est hors de question que je me lance là dedans. »

Fit il fermement. Alby se recula un peu pour l'observer puis finalement hocha la tête.

« Tu l'auras. Je m'en occupe dès demain matin. »

Annonça-t-il simplement avant de se détourner. Il hésita un peu puis regarda Newt.

« Merci… »

Le blond secoua la tête.

« Non mais je rêve… »

Râla-t-il alors qu'Alby s'en allait. Il poussa un profond soupir en s'appuyant sur les lavabos. Décidément, la fille avait raison : tout était en train de changer, et pas forcément en bien de l'avis de Newt. Il fallait impérativement qu'ils sortent d'ici au plus vite avant de tous devenir dingues, songea-t-il amèrement avant de terminer d'ajuster sa tenue. Il sortit de la salle de bain et monta rejoindre Gally, se déshabillant pour venir se blottir contre lui. Au moins il y avait bien quelque chose qui ne changeait pas : il aimait toujours autant se lover dans les bras du Bâtisseur. Celui-ci se tourna pour le serrer contre lui.

« Ça va, mon cœur… ? »

Marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Newt soupira.

« Non, pas vraiment… »

Gally fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son amant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? »

S'enquit-il. Le second pinça les lèvres et se blottit un peu plus contre lui pour glisser le nez dans son cou. Il lui raconta la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Alby et Gally sembla s'inquiéter de plus en plus au fur et à mesure.

« Et c'est beaucoup trop de responsabilités pour moi…Je peux pas faire ça… »

Acheva-t-il avec un ton légèrement angoissé. Le Bâtisseur remonta sa main dans le dos de son amant pour le caresser.

« Bien sûr que si, mon cœur, tu feras un excellent chef… »

Le rassura-t-il. Cependant il restait préoccupé.

« C'est pas tellement ça qui m'inquiète… »

Newt se recula pour le regarder.

« C'est la merde hein… ? »

Soupira-t-il et le maton approuva immédiatement d'un léger hochement de tête.

« Mais… »

Continua le blond, un peu hésitant.

« Mais quoi ? »

« Ils l'ont trouvée… »

« Qui a trouvé quoi ? »

« La sortie. Les Coureurs ont trouvé une sortie. »

Le regard de Gally s'agrandit de surprise alors qu'il fixait son amant.

« C'est vrai… ? »

Lui demanda-t-il avec lenteur.

« Oui, Tommy m'en à parlé tout à l'heure…Mais il dit aussi qu'on est pas prêts à l'emprunter pour le moment…C'est trop dangereux… »

Acheva-t-il, un peu songeur. Gally resserra sa prise pour attirer un peu plus son amant contre lui.

« Je sais que t'as pas confiance en lui, mon amour…Mais moi je suis prêt à tout pour me barrer de là et…Il représente mon seul et unique espoir… »

Poursuivit le blondin en anticipant la réaction de son amant qu'il sentait un peu possessif.

« Je sais, bébé… »

Répliqua simplement ce dernier en un soupir un peu blasé.

« T'as pas besoin de te justifier…Je comprend… »

Le second passa la main dans le dos de Gally pour le caresser.

« Je sais pas ce que tu fais encore avec moi après tout ce que je te fais endurer… »

« Mmh…Je sais pas…Je crois que c'est pour ton cul. »

Répliqua le Bâtisseur en joignant le geste à la parole puisqu'il laissa descendre une de ses mains pour agripper une fesse du blond. Celui-ci rit doucement.

« Ah, je comprend mieux… »

Souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il passa la main contre sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je t'aime… »

Murmura Gally contre ses lèvres. Newt ferma les yeux.

« Moi aussi je t'aime…Je t'aime tellement… »

Lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser encore et encore, se rapprochant d'avantage. Gally le serra contre lui et glissa son visage dans son cou pour le mordiller. Newt poussa un soupir d'aise en relevant la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Thomas ? »

Demanda finalement Gally en remontant vers son oreille. Le blond rouvrit les yeux, glissant une main dans les cheveux de son amant.

« C'était doux…Tendre…Et extrêmement maladroit… »

Il rit doucement aussitôt suivit par le maton.

« Je crois que plus rien d'autre que moi ne comptais pour lui…Il avait cette façon de me regarder, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir tellement de valeur à ses yeux… »

Expliqua le blond, songeur. Il leva les yeux vers Gally pour regarder ses expressions et s'aperçût qu'il souriait.

« Tu aimes ça… ? »

« Parfois oui, j'aime savoir qu'on m'aime à ce point là… »

« T'as pas l'impression que je te le montre assez ? »

Demanda le Bâtisseur, troublé. Newt se mordit la lèvre. Mauvais choix de mot.

« Bien sûr que si, mon amour…C'est différent avec toi… »

« Différent dans quel sens… ? »

« J'aime t'appartenir. »

Répondit le blond sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir.

« J'aime ta façon de me prendre comme si j'étais à toi…Thomas, lui, il agit comme s'il me devait tout ce qu'il a…Dans notre relation à nous c'est plutôt moi qui te suis reconnaissant… »

Gally l'observa un moment en se mordillant la lèvre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis il passa la main contre la hanche de Newt pour la caresser tout en l'embrassant avec passion. Le second répondit fougueusement à son baiser en glissant la main dans ses cheveux, les caressant du bout des ongles. Au bout d'un moment il se détourna pour étouffer un bâillement contre son poignet puis il soupira de fatigue. Le Bâtisseur l'observa et rit doucement.

« Crevé ? »

« J'en peux plus… »

Avoua-t-il avant de descendre un peu dans le lit pour pouvoir coller le front contre le torse de son amant qui déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Alors dors… »

Lui fit-il en remontant la couverture sur eux avant d'enrouler de nouveau son bras autour du corps du second. Celui-ci n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il souhaita bonne nuit au maton et se détendit contre lui puis il sombra finalement dans le sommeil.


	36. Chapter 36

Coucou !

Je suis désolée ! J'ai vraiment pas d'excuse pour le coup, j'ai mit beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre, il n'est pourtant pas particulièrement long, ni forcément mieux, mais je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu du mal. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour remonter la pente et vous proposer quand même du contenu un peu plus souvent en espérant que vous ne soyez pas trop déçus et que vous continuiez à me soutenir parce que vous me faites beaucoup plaisir et que je vous aimes toutes et tous !

Y'à un lemon ici !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est un cauchemar qui tira Newt du sommeil. C'était routinier pour lui mais le fait que ça lui arrivait souvent ne rendait pas la chose agréable, bien au contraire. Il ouvrit les yeux pour consulter sa montre. Elle indiquait à peint 4h du matin et le blond soupira, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. D'ailleurs il se retourna pour tenter de se rendormir, mais rien à faire, il fallait absolument qu'il aille aux toilettes.

« Putain… »

Cracha-t-il dans un souffle discret car il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de réveiller son amant qui avait la chance de dormir encore, lui. Après un nouveau soupir et un bâillement, Newt se décida à se lever, enfin au moins à se redresser car il resta quelques minutes assit sur le bord du lit le temps de se remettre les idées en place. Sa jambe lui faisait mal aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude, et le second prévoyait et appréhendait déjà la mauvaise journée qu'il allait passer. Il se leva finalement et enfila son pantalon avant de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre les sanitaires. Une fois soulagé, Newt s'approcha des lavabos pour se laver les mains et voulut en profiter pour se passer de l'eau sur la figure. Il se pencha donc en avant au dessus du robinet et c'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit des mains chaudes se poser sur ses hanches près de ses aines. Surpris, il se redressa et son regard croisa celui de Minho à travers le miroir. Inconsciemment, il appuya son dos contre le torse de l'asiatique et ferma les yeux.

« Tu me manques, mon ange… »

Murmura ce dernier et Newt fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Quoi… ? »

S'enquit-il d'un souffle.

« Je te demande si tu vas bien… »

Répéta Minho. Minho ? Newt rouvrit les yeux et frissonna, constatant avec stupeur qu'en fait c'était Thomas qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il devenait dingue ou quoi ?

« Newt… ? »

L'intéressé se mordilla la lèvre.

« Excuse-moi, Tommy, je crois que je dors encore à moitié… »

Soupira-t-il en posant ses mains sur celles du bleu pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? »

Demanda-t-il et le Coureur soupira.

« J'arrivais plus à dormir…Toi non plus on dirait. »

Newt haussa les épaules puis se tourna pour passer les bras autour de la nuque de Thomas. Celui-ci l'observa un moment avant de l'attirer un peu plus vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le blond répondit volontiers au baiser puis se détacha de lui.

« Tu devrais retourner te coucher. »

Conseilla-t-il à Thomas qui haussa les épaules.

« Tu penses que ça vaut vraiment le coup, vu l'heure qu'il est ? »

« Honnêtement, chaque seconde de sommeil compte pour moi… »

Répliqua le second en haussant les épaules de nouveau. Le bleu le jaugea un moment du regard avant de soupirer.

« Oui, j'imagine que t'as raison… »

Finit-il par conclure. Newt rit doucement.

« Evidemment, Tommy, sache que j'ai toujours raison. »

Thomas joignit son rire à celui du second.

« C'est pas faux… »

Le blond roula des yeux, faussement exaspéré.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? »

Fit il en s'appuyant contre le mur. Le Coureur s'approcha de lui et caressa sa joue du dos de la main avant de le reprendre par la taille pour le serrer dans ses bras. Newt poussa un petit soupir de contentement et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Les deux garçons restèrent enlacés un moment, Newt songea qu'en réalité il aurait sans doute pu s'endormir dans cette position, debout contre le corps chaud de Thomas -ce type était toujours brûlant, allez savoir pourquoi- mais il jugea tout de même qu'il serait mieux dans son lit. Il repoussa gentiment le Coureur pour pouvoir rompre l'étreinte et se décoller du mur.

« On se voit tout à l'heure ? »

Demanda Thomas et Newt tourna la tête vers lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas disparaître. »

Lui assura-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se rapprocha pour coller un rapide baiser contre les lèvres du bleu puis il se détacha de lui et quitta la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard il avait enfin regagné son lit et s'était blottit contre Gally en poussant un petit soupir d'aise.

« T'as les pieds gelés… »

Marmonna celui-ci.

« Ben oui, pourquoi tu crois que je les colles à tes jambes ? »

Répliqua Newt avant de glisser un baiser contre la joue de son amant.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? »

S'enquit-il avec douceur alors qu'il caressait son torse contre lequel il avait appuyé la tête. Gally haussa légèrement les épaules par réflexe.

« T'inquiète. »

Le blond soupira. Ça, ça voulait dire oui.

« Excuse-moi, bébé… »

Marmonna-t-il, désolé, alors qu'il se redressait un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Le Bâtisseur répondit de bon cœur à son baiser en passant la main dans son dos.

« Tu peux pas dormir hein ? »

Demanda-t-il avec une petite idée derrière la tête. Le second sourit en coin et secoua légèrement la tête.

« Non… »

Répondit-t-il en un souffle. Newt ne dormait pas. Hors Gally savait exactement quoi faire quand Newt ne dormait pas. Il passa lentement la main contre la chute des reins de son amant tout en l'attirant au dessus de lui. Le blond ondula très légèrement des hanches pour se hisser au dessus de Gally, collant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Il se pencha pour embrasser le Bâtisseur avec fougue et, au bout d'un moment, celui-ci décida de faire grimper la température en échangeant leurs places, poussant Newt pour le faire tomber sur le lit et se redressant, se glissant entre ses jambes qu'il avait ouvertes. Le second rit doucement et passa les mains contre son dos, retraçant les contours de ses muscles et de ses omoplates du bout des doigts.

« T'es en forme on dirait… »

« Pour toi, toujours… »

Répliqua Gally, un sourire dans la voix, avant de perdre sa bouche contre la gorge du blond pour mordiller légèrement sa peau. Sa main, quant à elle, glissa le long du torse de son amant puis son ventre avant de finalement se glisser dans son sous vêtement pour caresser son aine, s'approchant de son sexe sans jamais le toucher. Newt poussa un soupir tout en agrippant les cheveux de Gally pour lui relever la tête et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le Bâtisseur le laissa faire un moment, répondant fougueusement à son baiser, puis il descendit marquer son épaule d'un nouveau suçon qui serait sûrement assez voyant lorsqu'il aurait bleuit, tout en terminant de le déshabiller. Newt cambra son corps vers celui de Gally mais celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à l'éloigner pour ne pas le toucher plus que ce qu'il avait décidé.

« S'il te plait mon cœur… »

Soupira le blond et le maton se redressa pour le regarder.

« Quoi… ? »

« J'ai trop envie de toi…Ne me fais pas attendre… »

Le Bâtisseur rit doucement avant de l'embrasser. Est-ce qu'il allait lui obéir ? A vrai dire il hésitait…Avec un sourire en coin il se pencha pour se remettre à déguster la peau du second qui poussa un soupir à mi chemin entre le désir et la frustration. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer…Ou plutôt…Il crevait d'envie de jouer. Mais une bonne partie du jeu consistait à faire croire qu'il ne voulait pas le faire. Il passa les mains contre sa nuque, y plantant les ongles et se cambrant encore plus.

« Gally… »

Murmura-t-il, comme suppliant, en s'agrippant à lui. Le Bâtisseur l'ignora, continuant à grignoter son torse tout en caressant ses cuisses et l'intérieur de celles-ci, veillant à ne jamais toucher la moindre zone sensible au grand damne du blond qui gigotait sous ses doigts. Il aurait voulu lui hurler d'enfin le toucher mais il savait aussi que ça serait encore meilleur s'il attendait qu'il se décide. Cependant, pour accélérer un peu les choses, Newt leva une jambe pour l'enrouler autour de la taille de Gally et l'attirer brusquement contre lui, plaquant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Le Bâtisseur rit doucement et se redressa, passant la main sous la cuisse du blond pour le tirer vers lui et celui-ci sentit qu'il était sur le point de craquer lui aussi. Gally se pencha un peu pour pouvoir regarder le second un petit moment avant de l'embrasser longuement avec tendresse alors qu'il ôtait ses derniers vêtement. Il put alors enfin coller son corps nu contre celui de son amant, lui arrachant un soupir de soulagement. Newt leva les yeux pour échanger un regard brûlant et empli de désir avec Gally qui décida que la partie avait assez duré sinon il risquait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu.

Lorsqu'il pénétra Newt après une rapide mais soigneuse préparation, celui-ci le mordit violemment à l'épaule. Gally grogna, il n'était pas spécialement masochiste…Enfin, physiquement parlant à priori…Mais il comprenait bien l'importance de ne pas faire de bruit. Il ne dit rien mais se retira presque pour s'enfoncer de nouveau en lui le plus profondément possible et cette fois le blond eut bien du mal à retenir son gémissement d'extase alors qu'il s'accrochait à son amant, les jambes étroitement enroulées autour de sa taille. Il rejeta la tête en arrière alors que son visage s'éclairait d'un sourire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il se sentait beaucoup mieux que quelques minutes plus tôt…Et il avait bien du mal à se concentrer suffisamment pour se retenir de gémir et rester discret alors que Gally avait adopté un rythme assez rapide. Son corps entier était en train de bouillir et il mourrait de chaud alors que sa peau devenait glissante à cause de la transpiration mais ce n'était pas sa priorité actuelle à vrai dire. Levant les yeux pour détailler le visage de son amant, il remarqua que ce dernier le regardait également. Ses yeux étaient embrumés, légèrement voilés par le plaisir, mais il l'observait pourtant avec amour et tendresse. Newt se mordit la lèvre. Il se sentit soudain tellement amoureux et tellement aimé, il détourna la tête pour se laisser glisser dans un plaisir sans arrière pensée alors que le Bâtisseur embrassait sa mâchoire et sa gorge. Son orgasme n'était pas loin et il le sentait bien monter en lui tandis que son amant frappait régulièrement sa prostate, déployant en lui des vagues de plaisir pur qui transpirait dans tout son corps jusqu'aux pores de sa peau. Il se mit à onduler des hanches tout en suppliant à Gally dans un soupir lascif de le prendre plus fort. Bien entendu, celui-ci obtempéra immédiatement et s'agrippa aux hanches de Newt pour augmenter la puissance de ses pénétrations. C'était un peu risqué et il le savait, à ce rythme là il ne tarderait pas à jouir, probablement avant son amant et ce n'était pas une perspective spécialement réjouissante pour le Bâtisseur. Mais il n'avait toujours pas réussit à lui refuser quoi que ce soit et, pas besoin de se voiler la face, il prenait sacrément son pied là. Alors quoi qu'il se passe à partir de maintenant, il n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'arrêter ou ne serait-ce que ralentir un peu. Comme prévu, le maton vint en premiers répandant sa semence au plus profond du corps en fusion de son amant qui se cambra vers lui et se crispa très légèrement. Il marqua une pause le temps de reprendre son souffle puis se redressa pour se retirer. Newt lui sourit tendrement en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça, il savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas en plan. D'ailleurs, Gally ne le fit pas attendre très longtemps et glissa sa langue le long de son cou puis sur son torse, laissant un sillon humide qui trancha avec la chaleur de sa peau, le faisant délicieusement frissonner. Puis il prit son sexe en bouche et Newt se cambra vers lui, plaquant la main à l'arrière de sa tête sans pour autant appuyer dessus et crispa ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en fermant les yeux et pinçant les lèvres pour retenir ses soupirs. Excité comme il l'était, quelques minutes de ce traitement lui suffirent pour se cambrer encore d'avantage alors qu'il soufflait à Gally qu'il aillait jouir. Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que celui-ci lui offrit un délicieux orgasme, le faisant éjaculer entre ses lèvres. Le maton se redressa pour pouvoir déglutir. Newt laissa retomber son corps sur le lit et attira celui de son amant au dessus de lui pour pouvoir plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrasser langoureusement. Le Bâtisseur répondit au baiser tout en roulant sur le coté pour se rallonger sur le lit, attirant Newt contre lui. Le blond se blottit dans ses bras, la tête bien calée sur son épaule. Oui, ça allait beaucoup mieux. Cependant il se sentait….Absolument dégoûtant. Mais peu importe, il n'allait certainement pas se lever maintenant pour aller se laver. En fait il se serait bien rendormi. Il déposa un baiser contre le torse de Gally qui caressait distraitement son dos.

« Comment tu te sens… ? »

Demanda le Bâtisseur au bout d'un moment.

« Parfaitement bien… »

Répondit le blond avec un petit sourire.

« Il nous reste combien de temps… ? »

D'un mouvement lent, Newt leva le poignet pour pouvoir consulter sa montre.

« Si on pousse jusque 6h30, il nous reste un peu plus d'une heure et quart… »

Le maton poussa un soupir.

« On va dire que ça ira… »

Marmonna-t-il en serrant son amant contre lui. Le blond sourit.

« Merci, mon amour… »

Souffla-t-il. Gally haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête pour le regarder.

« Pourquoi… ? »

« Et bien parce que tu es toujours là pour moi…Peu importe l'heure… »

Le Bâtisseur rit doucement.

« Oui, mais uniquement si je peux en tirer profit. »

Newt joignit son rire au sien.

« Ça me va… »

Murmura-t-il en s'allongeant de sorte à tourner le dos à son amant qui se tourna pour se coller à lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Dans ces conditions, Newt n'eut aucun mal à se rendormir, comme si toutes ses craintes à propos du lendemain s'étaient envolées.


	37. Chapter 37

Coucou !

C'est encore un chapitre un peu long qui m'a prit pas ma de temps à écrire et surtout à recopier ! Et c'est encore un lemon, au risque d'en décevoir certain (surtout ceux qui n'aiment pas Thomas en uke, désolée Aurore T.T) mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que quand l'intrigue sera lancée j'aurait beaucoup moins l'occasion d'en écrire (peut être même plus du tout) alors j'en profite tant que je le peux encore et vous devriez faire de même non mais oh !

Je peux pas vous dire que je suis désolée, parce que je le suis pas du tout -evil face- je dois vous avouer que je rêve d'écrire ce chapitre depuis que j'ai commencé cette fiction (voir même avant, si, si) alors je ne vais pas m'excuser de le faire !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Thomas ouvrit brusquement les yeux au son du réveil de Minho. Ça ne faisait même pas vingt minutes qu'il s'était rendormi et un violent mal de tête lui vrillait le crâne. Il poussa une plainte mêlée à un grognement de douleur et s'empara de son oreiller pour le placer par-dessus sa tête alors qu'il se retournait sur le ventre. Il se serait bien rendormi pendant au moins plusieurs heures, peut être même toute la journée…Voir deux jours consécutifs…La sonnerie s'arrêta enfin, laissant ses tympans en paix, et le brun sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque, lui arrachant un frisson.

« J'imagine que c'est pas la peine que je te demande si t'as bien dormi… ? »

Souffla Minho alors qu'il s'était à moitié redressé au dessus de Thomas pour embrasser son cou et caresser le bas de son dos. Le grognement qu'il obtint en guise de réponse le fit sourire.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait… »

Il glissa un baiser entre ses omoplates alors que sa main déviait pour caresser sa hanche. Thomas soupira, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, puis sortit de sous l'oreiller pour se remettre sur le dos et adresser une œillade à Minho, toujours penché au dessus de lui. Il releva lentement la main pour lui caresser la joue.

« Bonjour… »

Souffla l'asiatique avant de lui coller un baiser sur la bouche. Thomas sourit contre ses lèvres et laissa glisser sa main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser doucement.

« Salut… »

Marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse avant de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Minho se laissa retomber dans le lit et Thomas tourna la tête pour le regarder avant de se blottir contre lui.

« Faut qu'on se lève… »

Annonça le maton. Le bleu poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Quand tu dis qu'il faut, ça veut dire que c'est obligé… ? »

« Je crois que oui… »

« Je vais attendre que tu sois sûr… »

« Te rendors pas, mon cœur… »

Thomas se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir observer Minho, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Quoi… ? »

S'enquit l'asiatique en haussant un sourcil. Le bleu se pencha finalement pour l'embrasser langoureusement, la main contre sa joue.

« J'adore ce surnom…Je crois que je pourrais y prendre goût… »

Souffla-t-il ensuite en glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux. Le maton sourit, glissant la main dans son dos.

« Vraiment… ? »

Le nouveau hocha doucement la tête et l'embrassa encore une fois avant de se lever. Il avait toujours affreusement mal à la tête mais à part ça il allait à peu près bien. De toute façon il n'avait pas trop le choix. Minho se leva juste après et colla son torse contre son dos.

« Ça va aller… ? »

« Il faudra bien… »

L'asiatique passa les mains sur les abdos de Thomas pour les caresser du plat de la paume.

« Dis moi que tu vas bien… »

Souffla-t-il contre son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

« Pourquoi… ? »

« Parce que je veux pas que tu me laisses… »

Le bleu fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

« Hey…C'est qu'un simple mal de tête… »

Minho regarda Thomas un moment avant de caresser sa joue.

« Je sais…Excuse moi… »

Souffla-t-il avant de se détacher de lui. Le brun le retint par le poignet.

« Je vais bien… »

Lui assura-t-il en l'attirant vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

« Enfin, j'irais sûrement beaucoup mieux avec un cachet d'aspirine et quelques décennies de sommeil, mais ça ira. Je te le promets. »

Poursuivit-il après le baiser avec un petit sourire en coin. Minho rit doucement et déposa un baiser contre sa joue avant de reculer pour s'habiller. Il se sentait un peu ridicule à vrai dire. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher…Il pinça les lèvres en se redressant. Si il voulait que ça marche, il allait devoir prendre sur lui. Thomas n'était pas Newt.

Le brun laissa échapper un soupir. Il avait décidé de prendre une bonne douche, jugeant que ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal et, si on prenait en compte les dents de son amant qui mordillaient son épaule et ses doigts qui bougeaient en lui, il ne pouvait que trouver que c'était une excellente idée. Il appuya sa tempe contre le mur et envoya la main en arrière pour la glisser contre la nuque de Minho, y plantant ses ongles. Ses reins se cambrèrent furieusement malgré lui et il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son plaisir naissant alors qu'il sentait son membre gonfler et durcir.

« Minho… »

Murmura-t-il alors que son souffle s'accélérait. L'asiatique sourit en redressant un peu la tête pour pouvoir embrasser la joue de Thomas qui rouvrit soudain les yeux et se décolla du mur. Il se retourna vers Minho qui retira ses doigts de lui et il inversa leur place, plaquant son maton contre le mur pour coller son corps contre le sien et l'embrasser langoureusement. Minho répondit avec fougue à son baiser en passant la main sous une de ses cuisses pour soulever sa jambe et la passer autour de sa taille. Thomas ondula des reins pour frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre tandis que sa bouche ne quittait pas les lèvres de son amant.

« Hey, ça serait sympa que vous vous activiez un peu, j'ai aucune envie de me doucher à l'eau froide. »

Lança la voix de Newt de l'autre coté de la porte. Le bleu sursauta et tourna la tête vers la dite porte. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose lorsque Minho le devança.

« Et ben t'as qu'à venir si t'as peur de manquer. »

Thomas écarquilla les yeux et lança un regard d'incompréhension totale à son amant en lui faisant lâcher sa jambe mais celui-ci lui adressa un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil qui le fit frissonner alors qu'il pensait comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Et quelques minutes plus tard, Newt les rejoignit sous la douche.

« Ça va Tommy… ? T'es tout pâle… »

Fit il en haussant un sourcil. Le brun hocha la tête.

« Ouais…J'ai pas assez dormi… »

« A tiens ? Ça m'étonnes… »

Répliqua le blond avec un petit sourire ironique. Le bleu se mordit la lèvre et lui tendit la main.

« Vous vous amusez bien ? »

S'enquit Newt, amusé, alors qu'il se saisissait de la main de Thomas et s'approchait du couple.

« On attendait plus que toi… »

Lui répondit Minho en passant la main à l'arrière de sa tête pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser. Le blond répondit au baiser avec fougue en caressant sa joue. Thomas se mordit la lèvre. Ce baiser l'excitait au plus haut point et il déglutit en les dévorant des yeux alors que sa main qui ne tenait pas celle de Newt venait se glisser contre la hanche de Minho. Celui-ci serrait les cheveux du blond entre ses doigts et fit durer le baiser jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Newt le rompit finalement et recula d'un pas.

« Et ben…J'en connais un qui est content de me voir… »

Souffla-t-il en lui souriant avant de finalement tourner la tête vers Thomas qui l'observait toujours sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de poser la bouche contre la sienne. Cependant il ne s'attarda pas là, descendant dans son cou puis sur son épaule, se glissant dans son dos contre lequel il plaqua son torse, laissant son érection naissante frotter contre ses fesses musclées.

« Newt… »

Murmura Thomas en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui. Le blond se pencha pour le regarder et lui sourire avant de perdre sa bouche sur la peau de son dos. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa le regard de Minho et lui tira la langue. L'asiatique rit doucement et se colla contre le corps de Thomas pour pouvoir capturer les lèvres de Newt qui poussa un soupir dans le baiser. Le bleu ferma les yeux. Ce qui se passait juste à coté de son oreille était en train de le rendre dingue. Pour dire la vérité, il était sérieusement en train de songer qu'il aurait pu jouir rien qu'en entendant le jeu des lèvres de Minho et Newt qui dansaient l'une contre l'autre à quelques centimètres de lui. Cependant son supplice n'était pas terminé. Son maton rompit le baiser pour glisser la langue contre son cou, remontant jusque sa mâchoire puis ses lèvres sur lesquelles il plaqua les siennes alors qu'il soulevait de nouveau une de ses jambes. Le brun répondit fiévreusement au baiser en passant les bras autour de son cou pour s'appuyer contre lui alors qu'il ondulait des reins, frottant son sexe sur le sien et ses fesses sur celui de Newt.

« Tommy… »

Souffla d'ailleurs celui-ci d'une voix ardente alors qu'il laissait glisser ses mains le long de ses côtes puis de sa taille jusqu'à agripper ses hanches. Le bleu frissonna d'anticipation. Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer maintenant et c'est sans la moindre appréhension qu'il s'offrit à Newt, cambrant les reins vers lui. Il lâcha un gémissement contre les lèvres de l'asiatique lorsque le blond s'enfonça en lui et appuya sa main tremblante contre le mur juste à coté de sa tête. Minho rompit le baiser pour pouvoir le regarder et sourit.

« T'es beau, mon amour… »

Murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Thomas rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder à son tour.

« Quoi… ? »

Souffla-t-il en même temps qu'un gémissement car Newt venait de frapper sa prostate.

« Il dit que tu es beau…Tommy… »

Lança-t-il en embrassant son cou alors qu'il accélérait le rythme de ses pénétrations.

« L'ennui…C'est que je peux pas te dire…S'il a raison ou non…Je peux pas te voir… »

Poursuivit-il, mordillant son cou et son épaule. Thomas tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Il va falloir…Le croire sur parole…Parce que quoi qu'il arrive…Hors de question que je bouge de là… »

Répondit-il, entre ses soupirs, un sourire dans la voix. Minho éclata de rire et captura de nouveau les lèvres de Thomas qui en profita pour étouffer ses gémissements dans le baiser. Il laissa sa main descendre le long du torse de l'asiatique puis son ventre avant de s'emparer de son sexe pour le masturber. Dans le fond il ne pensait pas pouvoir rêver mieux que ça, c'était juste parfait, peu importait tout le reste, le fait qu'ils étaient enfermés dans un piège géant, qu'ils soient constamment en danger de mort, sa migraine, tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance, il se sentait enfin complet là. Newt accentua ses pénétrations, le front appuyé contre l'épaule de Thomas et les doigts crispés sur ses hanches alors que Minho dévorait son cou de morsures. Le brun se passa la langue sur les lèvres et se mordit le creux du poignet pour taire ses gémissements qui commençaient à s'intensifier un peu trop. Et ce n'est pas la main de Newt qui venait sournoisement s'emparer de son sexe pour augmenter son plaisir qui allait arranger les choses. Le bleu rejeta la tête en arrière et Minho en profita pour passer la langue contre sa gorge. Thomas baissa les yeux pour le regarder et se pencha un peu pour l'embrasser langoureusement alors qu'il cambrait les reins. Le blond se retira juste avant de jouir, éjaculant contre ses fesses en le mordant pour masquer son gémissement. Thomas ne fut pas long à le suivre dans son orgasme, le visage enfouit dans le cou de l'asiatique.

« Je vous aime, tous les deux… »

Souffla-t-il avec sincérité. Minho échangea un regard avec Newt, comme s'il se demandait s'il allait répondre quelque chose et si oui, quoi. Le blond détourna la tête, se mordillant la lèvre, avant de finalement sourire.

« Moi aussi… »

Répliqua-t-il avec douceur et le maton fronça légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que le second entendait par là ? Parlait-il seulement de Thomas ? Celui-ci se redressa après avoir reprit son souffle et se retourna pour regarder le blond. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Newt l'agrippa par la nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser langoureusement, tournant sur lui-même pour inverser leurs positions et le plaquer contre l'autre mur sans lâcher ses lèvres. Le bleu soupira dans le baiser et glissa une main dans les cheveux du blond qui lâcha sa nuque pour s'emparer plutôt de ses hanches. Minho les observa un moment avant de suivre le mouvement pour se coller contre le dos du second et dévorer son cou de morsures. Ce dernier pinça les lèvres et releva la tête alors que la bouche de Thomas faisait de même de l'autre coté.

« Et si on sortait de là… ? »

Marmonna le bleu en se redressant. Les deux autres s'échangèrent un regard un peu perplexe avant de se reconcentrer sur lui.

« Quoi… ? »

Demanda Newt en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« J'en peux plus… »

Avoua le brun en baissant la tête. Minho sourit en coin.

« C'est trop pour toi, le bleu… ? »

L'intéressé se mordit la lèvre et leva les yeux pour jeter un bref coup d'œil à Newt avant de regarder l'asiatique. Il le prit par la nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

« Pas assez… »

Fit il dans un souffle presque inaudible contre les lèvres de Minho qui laissa échapper un soupir de désir.

« On devrait trouver un coin plus tranquille. »

Conclut-il finalement. Thomas hocha fébrilement la tête et Newt se mordit la lèvre.

Les trois garçons choisirent de s'isoler dans la forêt, près d'un des angles du Bloc. Thomas était appuyé dos contre un mur et avait rejeté la tête en arrière alors que Minho dévorait son cou de baisers et douces morsures et que Newt faisait de même le long de sa clavicule et son épaule. Il glissa les doigts dans les cheveux de l'asiatique et laissa son autre main glisser jusqu'aux fesses du blond. Celui-ci sourit et releva la tête pour échanger un langoureux baiser avec lui. Rapidement, Thomas eut besoin de plus de sensations et se laissa lentement glisser à genoux au sol pour ouvrir le pantalon de Minho et en sortir son sexe qu'il prit en bouche, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Le maton se mordit la lèvre et enserra ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Il tourna la tête vers Newt pour attraper une de ses oreilles entre ses dents pour la grignoter avant d'y souffler :

« Je crois qu'il essaye de te piquer la vedette, tu devrais faire quelque chose… »

Le blond haussa les sourcils de surprise puis, lorsqu'il comprit où il voulait en venir, roula des yeux.

« T'es con… »

Râla-t-il et l'asiatique rit doucement avant de lâcher un gémissement. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Le blond se mordilla la lèvre en l'observant un petit instant avant de sourire en coin et de se prendre au jeu, s'agenouillant à son tour à coté de Thomas. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de retirer le sexe de Minho de sa bouche pour pouvoir embrasser Newt. Le second répondit fougueusement au baiser et glissa ses doigts sur le membre de l'asiatique pour le caresser avant de le prendre en bouche à son tour. Minho rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder faire. Bon, c'est vrai il avait fait exprès de le provoquer juste pour ça, mais pour sa défense il aurait dit que ça lui avait manqué. Thomas, lui, profita du spectacle un moment. Il se demandait encore comment il faisait pour le prendre aussi profondément dans sa bouche. Sérieusement, comment c'était possible ? Newt, qui commençait à se sentir désagréablement observé, jeta un coup d'œil au brun et retira le sexe de Minho de sa bouche pour plutôt le lécher. Thomas hésita un peu avant de se décider à faire de même, s'aidant d'une de ses mains. À chaque fois que sa langue ou ses lèvres rencontraient celles de Newt, le brun sentait une décharge d'excitation dans le bas de son dos et il glissa la main dans son pantalon pour se caresser. Et Minho, lui ? Il était tout simplement aux anges. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait essayer ça ! Il avait les doigts crispés dans les cheveux des deux autres et se mordait furieusement la lèvre pour retenir ses exclamations de plaisir. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus erratique au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de l'orgasme alors qu'il essayait d'y résister. Cette fois il ne se ferait pas avoir, songeait-il avec détermination. D'ailleurs, au bout d'un moment, il recula vivement. Newt et Thomas échangèrent une œillade surprise avant de regarder Minho.

« Vous allez me rendre dingue… »

Se justifia-t-il en détournant la tête. Le blond se mordit la lèvre, étouffant un léger rire, avant de tirer sur la main de l'asiatique pour l'entraîner au sol avec eux. À genoux, Minho se saisit de la nuque de Thomas pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le bleu répondit volontiers au baiser en serrant les cheveux de son amant entre les doigts d'une de ses mains, perdant l'autre contre la nuque de Newt qui se débarrassait de ses derniers vêtements en attendant. Il sourit à Thomas, qui avait rompu le baiser pour le regarder faire, s'approcha sournoisement de lui et appuya sur ses épaules l'allongeant par terre pour se glisser au dessus de lui. Inutile de préciser que ses vêtements ne firent pas long feu. Après avoir déshabillé Thomas, Newt se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes le temps d'un tendre baiser qui fit frissonner le bleu puis il se redressa ensuite pour guider sa virilité en lui. Minho se mordit la lèvre en les observant, c'était de loin le plus beau spectacle qui lui avait été donné de voir jusqu'à présent. Il se redressa pour se coller contre le dos de Newt et enserra ses hanches pour le faire aller et venir sur le sexe de Thomas qui glissa les mains au même endroit pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Le second laissa aller un bras derrière lui pour s'agripper à la nuque du maton et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour qu'il l'embrasse. L'asiatique s'exécuta avec plaisir, remontant une de ses mains contre le torse du blond.

« Viens… »

Lui souffla ce dernier en un gémissement contre ses lèvres. Minho fronça les sourcils alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'il voulait.

« T'es sûr… ? »

Demanda-t-il par précaution même s'il en crevait d'envie. Newt lui jeta un coup d'œil déterminé et se pencha en avant vers Thomas qui se mordit la lèvre, le corps frémissant de plaisir.

« Dépêche-toi… »

Ordonna-t-il et le brun lui jeta un regard surpris avant de reporter son attention sur Minho, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Celui-ci poussa un soupir d'anticipation, attrapa de nouveau les hanches de Newt qui s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux, prenant une inspiration, avant de le pénétrer lentement.

« M…Minho ! »

Glapit Thomas, autant de surprise que d'excitation et de plaisir, alors que le sexe de celui-ci venait frotter contre le sien à l'intérieur du corps du blond qui se mordit la lèvre en poussant un cri d'extase. Ses bras vacillèrent et finirent par céder, si bien qu'il serait tombé sur Thomas si Minho ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

« Accroche toi, mon ange… »

Souffla celui-ci à son oreille alors qu'il s'immobilisait pour le laisser s'habituer à lui.

« Ne t'arrête surtout pas… »

Lui répondit simplement le second en une supplique gémissante. De toute façon il était hors de question pour le maton de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Accroché aux hanches du blond, il entama un mouvement de va et vient assez lent pour tester leurs limites et se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux, soupirant de plaisir. C'était vraiment bon et ce n'est ni Newt ni Thomas qui allait le contredire. Ce dernier crispa ses mains sur les siennes et entrouvrit la bouche, déversant un flot de gémissement. C'était vraiment divin. À ce stade là il ne pouvait plus rien espérer de mieux. Le plaisir s'infiltrait en lui comme s'il avait tout simplement plongé dedans et il était bien incapable d'avoir la moindre pensé rationnelle, il était juste bien, rien à ajouter de plus. Newt, lui, se sentait comblé dans tous les sens du terme et son précédent orgasme avait mit sa résistance à rude épreuve, il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et il avait à la fois envie de jouir et en même temps de faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Mais il n'était plus maître de son corps. À présent, seul Minho pouvait décider de quand surviendrait le paroxysme de son bien-être et celui-ci semblait l'avoir compris puisqu'il retenait ses pénétrations, les adaptant en fonction des gémissements de Thomas et Newt qu'il ne voulait surtout pas faire jouir trop vite. Il devait cependant gérer également son propre désir et ça c'était une autre paire de manches. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour les humidifier un peu et accéléra les rythme de ses coups de reins, au diable la retenue, même s'il continuait d'agir avec prudence, loin de lui l'idée de blesser qui que ce soit. Le blond se mit à onduler des hanches pour approfondir les pénétrations et se cambra, se redressant pour se rapprocher de Minho alors que ses gémissements s'intensifiaient. Thomas rouvrit les yeux pour l'observer -il ne pouvait que constater une fois encore à quel point il était parfait- et laissa une main caresser ses hanches, remontant ensuite jusque ses côtes puis son torse alors qu'il se hissait sur un coude pour mieux profiter de la vue. Au bout d'un moment il se redressa encore d'avantage pour agripper le second par les cheveux et l'attirer vers lui afin de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Newt en profita pour s'appuyer sur ses épaules, les avant bras contre son torse. Les doigts crispés dans sa chevelure, Thomas attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour la mordiller légèrement et rompit le baiser, glissant plutôt la langue dans son cou, le faisant frissonner et gémir de plus belle.

« Minho…Plus vite… »

Soupira le second, rapidement approuvé par le bleu qui adressa un regard à l'asiatique par-dessus son épaule avant de se remettre à grignoter son cou et son oreille. Le maton l'observa faire en se mordant la lèvre alors qu'il accélérait encore, perdant de plus en plus le contrôle sur son plaisir et celui de ses deux amants, mais il avait suffisamment attendu. Les mains crispées sur les hanches de Newt, il se cambra légèrement pour s'enfoncer en lui au maximum lors de ses derniers coups de reins. Thomas écarquilla les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière pour laisser échapper un cri d'extase alors qu'il jouissait. Newt le suivit dans son orgasme et se crispa, entraînant la compression du membre de Minho contre celui de Thomas et déclenchant ainsi sa jouissance. Le bleu se détendit complètement alors qu'il sortait du second qui se blottit dans ses bras alors qu'il était resté au dessus de lui.

« Putain… »

Souffla Thomas d'une voix très faible alors qu'un immense sourire venait éclairer son visage. Le blond rit doucement et posa un baiser contre son cou. Minho se retira pour s'allonger à coté du bleu. Il embrassa sa joue mais le nouveau tourna la tête, quémandant plutôt un baiser sur la bouche qu'il lui accorda aussitôt, ses lèvres lui avaient manqué.

« Vous voulez que je vous dise… ? »

Fit-il juste après.

« Je crois que c'est bon, je peux crever, j'aurai pas de regret… »

Newt rit doucement et attrapa une de ses mains pour la porter à sa bouche et y déposer un léger baiser.

« Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire… »

Souffla-t-il avec lenteur. Thomas, lui, secoua la tête.

« Vous rigolez ? Hors de question de mourir maintenant, j'en veux encore, moi… »

Il sourit en coin alors qu'il caressait les reins de Newt. Ce dernier se redressa pour le regarder.

« En plus j'ai plus du tout mal au crâne. Franchement c'est tout bénef' pour moi. »

Poursuivit le bleu avec conviction. Minho éclata de rire puis l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Je t'aime Thomas…Toi et ton enthousiasme. »

L'intéressé lui sourit tendrement et caressa sa joue. Se calant confortablement sur le dos, l'asiatique consulta sa montre et haussa un sourcil.

« Euh…Les mecs… ? Je veux pas vous affoler mais il est 8h, là… »

Newt écarquilla les yeux.

« De quoi ?! »

S'exclama-t-il en regardant l'heure à son tour.

« Oh bordel… »

Marmonna-t-il en se redressant, regardant autour de lui à la recherche de ses vêtements avant de se relever pour s'habiller. Thomas s'assit pour le regarder faire, poussa un soupir puis jeta un coup d'œil à Minho.

« Bon, ben…Quand faut y aller… »

Fit il, résigné. Le maton rit doucement et lui colla un bref baiser sur la joue avant de se lever à son tour.

Après une douche rapide -incroyablement sage- et un petit déjeuner frugal, les deux Coureurs décidèrent de faire une sortie dans le Labyrinthe, le temps de prendre une décision concernant l'entraînement. Ils allaient presque franchir les portes lorsque Alby les intercepta.

« Vous allez où ? »

S'enquit il en croisant les bras. Minho fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard perplexe avec Thomas.

« Euh…Quoi… ? »

« Je te demande où tu vas. »

L'asiatique haussa les épaules.

« J'ai entendu dire que les Griffeurs avaient ouvert un club de strip-tease et je voulais aller voir, comme ça je pourrais y inscrire Thomas, il serait parfait en gogo danseuse. »

Ce dernier lui lança un regard indigné et Alby roula des yeux.

« Non, vous sortez pas aujourd'hui. Enfin du moins pas maintenant. »

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi, espèce de tortionnaire ? »

« Parce que le Conseil se réunit dans un quart d'heure. »

Minho haussa un sourcil perplexe et légèrement désabusé.

« Encore ?! »

S'exclama-t-il en roulant des yeux.

« Et c'est pour quoi cette fois ? »

« T'en saurais plus si t'avais assisté au petit dej avec les autres, mais comme t'étais aux abonnés absent, tout comme Thomas et Newt soit dit en passant, t'es pas au courant. Enfin, bon bref. Tu viens ? »

Répliqua le chef en haussant les épaules. Le maton soupira.

« Ouais, ouais, j'arrive… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Thomas.

« Toi, tu t'avises pas d'aller visiter ce club sans moi. »

Le bleu rit doucement.

« T'inquiètes, je t'attendrai sagement… »

Ironisa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« J'aime quand tu es sage… »

Lui répondit son amant, le faisant rougir. Alby leur jeta un petit coup d'œil suspicieux puis secoua négativement la tête, blasé, avant de repartir vers la ferme. Minho colla un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Thomas et suivit leur chef. Le bleu les observa partir. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien motiver Alby à encore réunir le Conseil, alors il décida d'aller glaner des infos. Il devait parler à Chuck.


	38. Chapter 38

Coucou !

Un chapitre sur le thème des élections ce soir...Non j'ai pas fait exprès je vous le promet !

Ensuite je voulais vous remercier pour vos retours extrêmement positifs sur mon chapitre précédent, j'y ai mit du coeur et j'ai vu que vous l'avez remarqué, ça me fait plaisir ! Va-t-il y en avoir d'autres ? -wink wink-

 _Hed _ : Bien sûr je parlais de l'intrigue du livre original, tocard (dans le bon sens du terme -coeur coeur-)

 _Aurore_ : Je te garantis que oui, c'est tout à fait possible :3 Mais je ne vais pas te demander d'aller vérifier sur Google, ça serait vraiment pas délicat de ma part :D

* * *

Thomas retrouva le plus jeune Blocard dans la cantine. Celui-ci était seul en train de nettoyer la pièce et le brun haussa un sourcil perplexe en s'appuyant contre une des tables après s'être assuré qu'il ne gênerait pas.

« Y'a personne pour t'aider ? »

Demanda-t-il surpris et Chuck soupira en se tournant vers lui.

« Tu sais, depuis que t'es quelqu'un d'important, moi je suis un peu redevenu ce que j'étais avant que t'arrives… »

Le bleu se mordit la lèvre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Et ben…J'imagine que j'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire… »

Soupira le Torcheur, un peu blasé.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

S'enquit le Coureur qui se sentait un peu coupable.

« Oh, t'embête pas avec ça, tu dois avoir plein de trucs bien plus intéressants à faire. »

Pour toute réponse, Thomas s'empara d'un torchon et commença à nettoyer la table contre laquelle il avait prit appui. Le visage de Chuck s'illumina d'un sourire.

« Bon, okay, j'imagine que ça me fera pas de mal d'avoir un peu de compagnie…Dis donc ? T'étais où ce matin ? »

« Oh…Euh, nulle part… »

« Tu sais qu'il commence à y avoir un sacré paquet de rumeurs à ton sujet ? »

Intéressé, le brun releva la tête pour regarder son ami.

« Quel genre de rumeur ? »

« Ben il parait que tu t'es vachement rapproché de Minho ces derniers temps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Rougissant légèrement, Thomas se mordit la lèvre.

« Comment ça ? »

« Hum…Ben vous passez tout votre temps ensemble, vous dormez ensemble, vous sautez les repas ensemble…Avoue que c'est un peu louche ! »

« C'est mon maton, c'est normal qu'on passe du temps tous les deux. »

Contra le bleu, qui avait l'intention de tout nier. Chuck l'observa un moment avec un sourire en coin.

« Ouais, enfin moi aussi j'ai un maton et c'est pas pour autant que je prend ma douche avec lui. »

Thomas déglutit et rougit encore d'avantage.

« De quoi… ? »

« Winston a dit qu'ils vous avait vus sortir tous les deux de la salle de bain. »

Le bleu soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire pour se sortir de cette situation ? Peut être serait-il plus simple de simplement dire la vérité, mais il n'était pas sûr que Minho le voulait. Cette décision, ils devaient la prendre à deux.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Fit-il alors, un peu évasif. Bien sûr Chuck n'était pas dupe et il ricana.

« Oh, tu sais, moi je répète juste ce qu'on m'a dit… »

« Et ben on t'a raconté des conneries. »

Répliqua le brun en essayant de paraître le plus détaché possible. Le plus jeune haussa les épaules.

« Si tu le dis…Enfin, moi à ta place j'hésiterai pas. »

Thomas ouvrit grand les yeux, une lueur d'intérêt éclairant son regard.

« Comment ça… ? »

Chuck se mordit la lèvre comme s'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Euh…Ouais, non, rien… »

Répliqua-t-il vivement. Mais le bleu ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Non, vas-y, dis ce que t'as en tête. »

« Ben… »

Commença le Torcheur en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Thomas l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

« Aller, me force pas à le dire, t'as bien compris… »

Essaya Chuck alors qu'il rosissait vaguement. Le Coureur se mordit la lèvre, réprimant un sourire.

« Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que tu craques sur Minho ? »

A ces mots, le Torcheur lui lança un regard outré.

« Quoi ?! Non ! »

De défendit il avec beaucoup moins d'aplomb qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et son ami ricana.

« Ouais, c'est ça… »

Le taquina-t-il, content d'avoir pu retourner la situation à son avantage.

« Oublie ça, tu veux ? »

Marmonna Chuck, gêné, et Thomas lui tapota l'épaule.

« Okay… »

Consentit-il avec un sourire sincère. Il se souvint soudainement de la raison première de sa présence.

« Au fait, tu sais pourquoi les matons se sont réunis ? »

Enchaîna-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Le plus jeune soupira de soulagement, apparemment content de changer de sujet. Il haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment…Alby a juste dit qu'il risquait d'y avoir du changement. »

Thomas grimaça, ce mot ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'en sais rien, Thomas, j'imagine qu'ils nous en dirons plus quand ils auront fini… »

Si Chuck n'avait pas l'air plus préoccupé que ça, le Coureur au contraire sentait bien que quelque chose clochait. Il croisa les bras, soucieux, et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

« Relax ! »

Lui lança le jeune.

« Ça t'inquiète vraiment pas ? »

S'enquit Thomas en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Chuck poussa un profond soupir et perdit son regard dans le vague pendant quelques secondes.

« Je préfère ne pas y penser… »

Fit-il finalement.

« Si on s'inquiète pour chaque truc qui arrive, on a pas fini de s'en faire…Et puis Newt dit toujours que ça sert à rien de pleurer avant d'avoir mal. Si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'il a raison. »

Le bleu l'observa un moment. Ça ressemblait bien à Newt de dire des trucs de ce genre. D'ailleurs il l'imaginait prononcer cette phrase de sa voix douce et posée alors qu'il n'en pensait pas le moindre mot et était lui-même au bord de la crise de panique.

« Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air. »

Annonça-t-il soudain et Chuck haussa les sourcils en lui jetant un coup d'œil intrigué.

« Ça va ? »

Demanda-t-il, vaguement préoccupé par le comportement de son ami.

« Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète pas. Je trouve juste qu'il fait hyper chaud ici. »

Le rassura celui-ci en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Aller, à plus tard bonhomme, et bon courage. »

Fit-il avant de sortir. Une fois dehors, il jeta un regard circulaire au Bloc. De là où il était il pouvait apercevoir les Sarcleurs et les Bâtisseurs qui s'affairaient à la tâche, transpirant sous l'effort. Personne ne semblait inquiet, la vie suivait son cours normal et Thomas ressentit une impression, comme une sensation de calme avant la tempête qu'il trouva assez oppressante. Heureusement, l'attente ne fut pas très longue et le bleu fut bientôt rejoint par son amant. Celui-ci avait l'air soucieux et ça ne le rassura pas le moins du monde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Lui demanda-t-il en se levant pour lui faire face. L'asiatique l'observa un moment avant de pousser un soupir.

« Alby a clairement perdu les pédales. »

Thomas fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi ? »

« Il dit que… »

Commença Minho avant de se passer une main contre la nuque. C'est comme s'il hésitait à parler, comme si…Il avait peur. Le brun aurait voulu le serrer contre lui, l'embrasser ou simplement lui dire que tout irait bien mais son corps refusa de lui obéir et il resta résolument immobile, en attente de la suite.

« Il dit qu'il ne peut plus être chef à cause de ce que la Transformation lui a montré… »

Thomas eu l'impression de s'être prit un seau d'eau glacée à la figure.

« Hein… ? »

Minho lui adressa un regard et secoua la tête.

« Il veut qu'on nomme quelqu'un d'autre et il a proposé Newt pour le remplacer. »

Ce coup-ci, le bleu ne sembla pas plus surpris que ça, en fait ça paraissait évident. Mais pourtant il avait bien compris que Newt ne voulait pas particulièrement de ce poste.

« Euh…Et donc… ? Vous avez décidé quoi… ? »

Demanda-t-il, mal assuré.

« Et ben… Newt a accepté, alors nous aussi, parce que je sais pas si t'as déjà essayé mais c'est très difficile de refuser quelque chose à Newt. »

Répondit l'asiatique qui commençait à se détendre ou au moins paraissait le faire.

« Alors ça veut dire que c'est lui le chef maintenant ? »

S'enquit le bleu, pour être sûr d'avoir bien tout compris.

« Non. »

Cette réponse le désarçonna et il haussa les sourcils.

« Ça veut dire qu'on est d'accord pour vous demander votre avis. »

Thomas se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Sincèrement ? »

Le maton se passa une main sur le visage comme pour se donner un temps de réflexion.

« Je crois que ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance…On approche de la fin, Thomas… »

Le bleu frissonna.

« Ne dis pas ça comme ça s'il te plait…J'ai l'impression que tu sous entends qu'on va tous y passer… »

« On va sortir de là, mon cœur…Tu vas nous sortir de là. »

Répliqua Minho presque instantanément. Le brun l'observa un moment puis sourit.

« J'aime mieux ça… »

Fit-il, faisant rire son amant.

« Hey, mon amour… »

Souffla-t-il ensuite plus doucement et l'asiatique hocha la tête, haussant un sourcil.

« J'ai discuté avec Chuck tout à l'heure et…Apparemment on est pas très discrets toi et moi…Alors soit on va devoir faire plus attention à ce qu'on fait, soit…On continue comme ça et on décide d'officialiser un peu plus ce qui se passe entre nous… »

Il baissa la tête, rosissant. Minho se mordit la lèvre en l'observant.

« T'en pense quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

« J'en pense que je vais avoir du mal à me retenir de te toucher si tu veux qu'on garde ça secret…Mais que je respecterai ton choix… Je pense que les autres verraient ça d'un mauvais œil de toute façon… »

L'asiatique se prit le menton entre les doigts.

« Mouais t'as pas tort…Mais tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi… ? »

Souffla Thomas, un peu de déception dans la voix. Le maton s'approcha pour passer les bras autour de sa taille et l'attirer contre lui.

« Je m'en fou des autres… »

Souffla-t-il dans son cou. Le bleu sourit, absolument satisfait de cette réponse, et se blottit contre lui avant de lui soulever le menton pour l'embrasser passionnément.

L'annonce d'Alby avait au moins eu le mérite de faire passer leur échange inaperçu et si quelques Blocards avaient vu le baiser, aucun n'avait encore fait de commentaire à ce sujet et ça soulagea Thomas. De toute façon, lui aussi avait autre chose à penser. Le reste de la matinée fut consacrée à un grand rassemblement où le leader en titre expliqua pourquoi il souhaitait démissionner. Il insista cependant sur le fait que ce n'était bien sûr pas dans le but de les abandonner mais parce qu'il pensait faire ce qu'il y avait mieux pour eux, il ne se sentait définitivement plus capable de prendre une décision. Naturellement, la pilule eut bien du mal à passer alors Alby abattit sa dernière carte, usant de son dernier argument de choc : il les laissait entre de bonnes mains. Cependant, le propriétaire des mains en question ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Là où il aurait plutôt dû essayer de se vendre, il se contenta de garder le silence, appuyé en retrait contre le mur comme un condamné en attente de son jugement. Pour Thomas le choix était évident, il confierait sa vie au blond plutôt qu'à Alby sans la moindre petite once d'hésitation, mais pour les autres c'était un peu plus compliqué. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient connu que le noir à la place de chef et avait toujours été excellent alors ils eurent du mal à comprendre ce changement soudain. Pourtant ils comprirent assez rapidement qu'ils ne pourraient pas le forcer à continuer s'il avait décidé que c'était terminé. Alors quitte à confier les rênes à quelqu'un d'autre, autant que ce tocard sache gérer un minimum, ce qui était le cas de Newt à qui tout le monde faisait confiance.

« Bon…Ben je vais essayer de pas tout faire foirer… »

Ironisa l'ancien second après le résultat des votes, amusant l'assemblée, même si certains avaient plutôt tendance à rire jaune.

« Maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous et que c'est à moi de décider de ce qui va se passer maintenant, y'a un truc que je voudrais mettre en place avec vous. »

« Et voila, ça va commencer les plans foireux ! Vous êtes sûrs que c'est ce type là le patron maintenant ? »

Se moqua gentiment Minho et Newt tourna la tête vers lui, lui offrant un sourire solaire.

« C'était ton plan que je m'apprêtais à exposer. »

Fit-il calmement, même si on sentait qu'il avait envie de rire. Loin de se démonter, l'asiatique lui rendit son sourire.

« Dans ce cas tu peux continuer ! »

« Tu veux peut être le faire à ma place ? »

« C'est toi le boss ! »

Le blond roula des yeux avant de se reconcentrer sur les autres.

« Comme vous le savez tous, on est piégés ici. Mais y'a une sortie, c'est sûr. Et cette sortie elle est forcément dans le Labyrinthe. Ça veut dire, si vous me suivez toujours, que quand on l'aura trouvée on devra à un moment ou à un autre s'aventurer de l'autre coté des murs tous ensemble. Et, autant être honnête avec vous, y'en a pas le quart d'entre nous qui peut espérer s'en sortir vivant, surtout depuis qu'on sait que ces saloperies de Griffeurs se baladent aussi la journée parfois. »

Un murmure angoissé traversa l'assemblée et Newt leva la main pour le faire taire.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai l'intention de vous y préparer. Je veux qu'on mette le maximum de chances de notre coté, à partir de maintenant on passe à l'action. »

« Et comment ça va se passer ? »

Demanda l'un des Blocards, un peu inquiet. Le blond le regarda un moment puis haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien. Et honnêtement je m'en fiche, c'est pas ce qui compte. Ce qui m'intéresse se sont les résultats, et ce sont les Coureurs qui vont me les fournir. »

Minho et Thomas ses jetèrent une œillade alors que les regards pesaient sur eux. L'asiatique hocha la tête.

« Je pense qu'on va faire des groupes, probablement par métier, et qu'on va faire un roulement. On va vous apprendre à courir les gars. »

Fit il, déterminé et le bleu approuva d'un léger signe de tête. Ça lui semblait être un bon plan.

« Et ben on va se marrer… »

Ironisa Gally avec un sourire en coin en croisant les bras et Newt soupira en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

« On va organiser ça rapidement et quand ça sera fait on commencera. En attendant chacun reprend le boulot normalement. »

Lança-t-il, achevant le débat.

« Et ben c'est pas trop tôt ! »

S'exclama Fry Pan et le blond l'observa en haussant un sourcil.

« Hey, si ça te fait chier ce que je raconte personne t'oblige à écouter hein. »

Le Cuistot leva les mains.

« Nan c'est pas ça, Newt, je bois tes paroles, comme toujours, c'est juste que si vous voulez avoir quelque chose à bouffer ce midi va falloir que je m'y mettes maintenant. »

« C'est bon, vas y. »

Lui accorda Newt et finalement tous les Blocards se remirent au travail. Alby s'approcha du blond et lui tapota l'épaule.

« T'as assuré… »

Lui fit-il, un peu rêveur, avant de partir. Newt le regarda s'éloigner. Il avait une furieuse envie de lui hurler dessus pour l'avoir mit dans cette situation mais garda le silence et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Gally vint dans son dos et passa les bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui.

« Ça va, trésor ? »

Lui demanda-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

« Ouais…Je crois que ça aurait pu être pire. »

Marmonna le blond en posant les mains sur celles de son amant.

« Tu m'étonnes… »

Répliqua celui-ci avec un soupir las. Newt ferma les yeux en se laissant aller dans les bras du Bâtisseur qui le serra un moment contre lui avant de reprendre la parole.

« Et sinon tu vas me dire où t'étais parti ce matin ? T'es allé prendre une douche et t'as disparu pendant deux heures… »

Rouvrant les yeux, le chef tourna la tête sur le coté pour croiser le regard du maton.

« Bien sûr que je vais te le dire, c'était la seule condition… »

Il leva un main pour la passer contre la joue de Gally qui soupira, comprenant parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire. Il croisa le regard de Thomas qui n'avait pas bougé et celui-ci frissonna.

« On devrait y aller… »

Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Minho à coté de lui. Celui-ci croisa les bras.

« Oh que non… »

Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Il avait envie de connaître la suite. Thomas pinça les lèvres, lui aussi il était curieux alors il reporta son attention sur les deux autres. Newt s'était tourné vers Gally et avait passé les bras autour de son cou se hissant jusqu'à son oreille pour y murmurer. Le Bâtisseur se crispa au départ, apparemment la nouvelle ne lui plaisait pas, mais au fur et à mesure que son amant racontait, il semblait se détendre. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour imaginer, et raffermit sa prise autour des hanches du blond, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Newt sourit et passa un coup de langue contre son oreille alors qu'il poursuivait son récit. De là où il était, Thomas était presque sûr de le voir onduler des reins. C'était chaud. Le Bâtisseur laissa échapper un soupir de désir lorsque son amant acheva de raconter sa matinée et rompit l'étreinte. Il rouvrit les yeux pour lui lancer un regard incandescent. Newt lui sourit avant de se passer la langue sur les lèvres et de lui tendre la main.

« Tu viens… ? »

Demanda-t-il. Gally ne réfléchit pas plus que ça et attrapa immédiatement la main tendue pour entrelacer leurs doigts et le suivre. Thomas les regarda partir en poussant un soupir presque envieux.

« Tu pourrais te taper Gally, toi ? »

Demanda soudain Minho et le bleu sursauta en le regardant avec de grands yeux surpris.

« De quoi ? »

L'asiatique tourna la tête vers lui.

« Non, je te demande ça parque qu'à chaque fois que tu le vois avec Newt tu le bouffes des yeux la bave aux lèvres comme un affamé regarderait un poulet rôti. »

Le brun secoua la tête.

« N'importe quoi… »

Marmonna-t-il, mal assuré, et Minho le jaugea du regard.

« Aller, répond à la question, de quoi t'as peur ? »

Thomas déglutit et passa la main contre les reins de son amant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je répond oui ? »

« Oh ben je te largue immédiatement. »

Répliqua le maton avec un sourire dans la voix, d'un ton qui laissait heureusement entendre qu'il plaisantait sinon Thomas aurait fait une syncope.

« Alors non ! »

Répondit-il en souriant. L'asiatique s'approcha pour lui embrasser la joue.

« Et plus sérieusement ? »

« Tu te rends compte qu'on parle du mec qui m'a envoyé deux fois dans le décors, à cause de qui j'ai frôlé la commotion cérébrale et qui m'a jeté au gnouf ? »

Minho rit franchement.

« C'est vrai que vous êtes pas partis sur de bonnes bases, mais au moins on peut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de passion entre vous deux ! »

Thomas se sentit rougir et secoua la tête pour cacher son trouble.

« Arrête, je vais finir par croire que tu veux me caser avec Gally. »

Fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son amant. Celui-ci lui sourit, une expression insondable sur le visage, avant de rire doucement.

« Aller, viens, je crève la dalle. »

Dit-il finalement en se dirigeant vers la ferme. Le bleu l'observa un moment en clignant des yeux, toujours troublé, avant de le suivre.


	39. Chapter 39

Coucou !

J'avoue que je pensais vous ennuyer un peu avec mes lemons, mais à priori non ! :D alors j'en profite et y'en a un dans ce chapitre là :)

On amorce enfin l'histoire pour le coup, et j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite ! j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le blond plaqua le corps de son amant contre un arbre et vint se coller à lui alors qu'il l'embrassait fougueusement. Aux anges, celui-ci perdit une main contre ses reins et l'autre dans ses cheveux tout en répondant goulûment à son baiser.

« Comment tu fais… ? »

Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche. Newt recula un peu et l'observa en haussant un sourcil, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Faire quoi… ? »

« Pour être insatiable à ce point là ? »

« Je sais pas ! » Répliqua le chef, faussement angoissé. « Je pensais que ça me calmerait un moment…Au moins jusqu'à demain…Mais même pas ! »

Il se rapprocha pour poser brièvement les lèvres contre les siennes.

« Au contraire, j'ai follement envie de toi…Tu crois que j'ai un problème… ? »

Gally rit doucement et passa les mains contre les reins de son amant avant d'échanger leur place, l'appuyant contre l'arbre.

« Un problème… ? » Il embrassa sa joue puis sa mâchoire et son cou. « Qui a dit que c'était un problème… ? »

Le blond poussa un soupir d'envie et glissa les doigts sous le menton du Bâtisseur pour lui relever la tête et pouvoir l'embrasser avec tendresse.

« Je t'aime… »

Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Gally recula un peu pour le regarder. Il lui passa une main contre la joue.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour… » Lui répondit-il avec sincérité. « Et heureusement pour toi… »

« Tu m'étonnes… »

Répliqua Newt en passant les bras autour du cou de son amant pour se blottir contre lui.

« Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de t'avoir, mon cœur…Sans toi, je… »

Gally l'interrompit en l'embrassant amoureusement.

« Je suis là… »

« Alors montre moi à quel point tu m'aimes… »

Le Bâtisseur rit doucement et se rapprocha encore du blond pour ôter son haut avant de passer la main contre sa peau et ses lèvres dans son cou. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de plaisir en relevant la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès à son cou. Il glissa les doigts sous son vêtement pour pouvoir le lui retirer, retraçant le contour de ses muscles avant d'échanger de nouveau leur position. D'un geste rapide, il déboutonna son pantalon pour glisser la main dedans et s'emparer de son membre pour le caresser, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir.

« Mon cœur… »

Souffla Gally en perdant la main dans les cheveux de son amant qui leva les yeux vers lui. Le Bâtisseur l'observa un moment, plongeant son regard dans le sien, avant de sourire en coin. Il apposa les mains sur les deux épaules du blond qui se mordit la lèvre, comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête. Il sourit puis s'agenouilla docilement devant le maton, baissant légèrement son pantalon pour pouvoir en sortir son sexe et le prendre en bouche. Gally s'appuya contre l'arbre et pinça les lèvres, retenant son soupir. Il glissa les doigts dans les cheveux du blond et appuya sur sa tête afin de lui imposer un rythme, ondulant des hanches pour s'enfoncer entre ses lèvres. Newt se laissa faire sagement, adaptant sa respiration pour ne pas s'étouffer. Il s'aida de sa main pour parfaire sa fellation même si Gally semblait préférer la gorge profonde vu la façon dont il lui prenait la bouche. Et ça n'était pas pour déplaire au blond qui se sentait…Etrangement fier. Ils aimaient tous ça, songea-t-il avec délice alors qu'il écartait un peu les jambes pour se placer mieux, la position commençait à lui faire mal. Il ne se plaignit pas, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine et ce sentiment de soumission lui plaisait assez tant qu'il restait dans la limite du raisonnable. Gally interrompit la fellation peu avant d'atteindre l'orgasme, ce n'était pas là qu'il voulait jouir, et il contraignit son amant à se relever en le tenant toujours par les cheveux. Il l'agrippa ensuite par les hanches et l'embrassa avec fougue tandis que le blond passait les bras autour de son cou pour se coller contre lui. Le Bâtisseur mit rapidement fin au baiser et retourna son petit ami contre l'arbre. Il baissa son pantalon d'un mouvement brusque et le pencha un peu avant de le pénétrer sans la moindre précaution. De toute façon il était déjà préparé, non ? Le blond ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire vu la façon dont il gémissait. Il croisa les bras contre l'arbre et y appuya son front pour pouvoir se pencher un peu plus en avant tout en conservant un équilibre suffisant lui permettant d'encaisser les coups de reins assez violents de Gally. Ce dernier sourit en coin. Ce n'est pas qu'il cherchait à prouver quoi que ce soit, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement en danger…Mais c'était quand même foutrement bon de dominer à ce point là. Il pouvait absolument tout contrôler et ça le rassura sur sa relation avec Newt : Rien n'avait changé au fond. De son coté, le blond appréciait tout autant, il avait l'impression de satisfaire pleinement son amant et c'est tout ce qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Naturellement il n'était pas non plus en reste niveau plaisir et ne se gênait pas vraiment pour le faire entendre. Ses gémissements attisaient l'excitation et augmentaient le plaisir de Gally qui approfondit ses pénétrations dans le but de le faire crier plus fort. Redoutablement efficace. Newt priait pour que personne ne l'entende sans pouvoir se retenir pour autant, pourvu que personne ne décide de passer par là pour une raison ou une autre…Gally coupa court à ses réflexions en frappant sa prostate de plein fouet, lui faisant pousser une exclamation d'extase et cambrer ses reins de plus en plus.

« E…Encore… »

Supplia-t-il dans un souffle brûlant et le maton se mordit la lèvre sans pouvoir retenir un gémissement. Bien sur il lui accorda ce qu'il lui avait demandé, s'enfonçant au plus profond de lui. Extatique, Newt ferma les yeux et sourit tandis qu'il libérait un de ses bras pour pouvoir se caresser, augmentant la puissance de son orgasme qu'il monter en lui.

« Plus fort… »

Ordonna-t-il dans un marmonnement, relevant un peu les fesses. Gally obéit de nouveau, les ongles enfoncés dans sa peau. Newt atteignit le septième ciel en premier mais il y emmena rapidement son amant qui se retira pour éjaculer au sol. Le blond sentit son corps s'envelopper dans une douce torpeur et il se redressa pour s'appuyer contre le torse de Gally qui le serra dans ses bras en embrassant son cou et son épaule.

« On a encore manqué un repas… »

Fit-il remarquer et Newt rit doucement.

« De toute façon j'avais pas faim. »

Lui répondit-il avec humour en glissant ses mains contre ses bras pour les caresser doucement.

« T'es satisfait maintenant… ? »

« Comblé… »

Le Bâtisseur laissa échapper un léger rire avant d'embrasser la tempe de son petit ami.

« Je t'aime, mon bébé… »

Souffla-t-il ensuite avec douceur et Newt sourit en se retournant pour lui offrir un tendre baiser.

Minho poussa un soupir d'aise. Il venait juste de terminer son assiette et c'est en mangeant qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait faim. Enfin rassasié, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et regarda autour de lui. L'ambiance était franchement maussade et il pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi, lui-même n'était pas exactement au top niveau moral et ce n'était rien comparé à Thomas. Ce dernier était assit juste à coté de lui, il avait le regard dans le vague, le coude appuyé sur la table et le menton dans sa main. Plongé dans ses pensés, il jouait distraitement avec les restes dans son assiette et n'entendit même pas Minho lui parler. Alors l'asiatique soupira et glissa la main contre sa cuisse pour attirer son attention.

« Hey, Thomas, tu m'écoutes ? »

Le bleu tourna lentement la tête vers lui, l'observa quelques secondes sans le voir vraiment et cligna finalement des yeux pour se concentrer.

« Hein… ? »

Demanda-t-il avant de pousser un soupir. Il posa la main contre celle de son amant, toujours sur sa jambe, pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Excuse moi, j'étais complètement ailleurs… »

« J'ai vu… » Répliqua le maton en lui souriant. « Est-ce que ça va… ? »

Le brun se mordilla légèrement la lèvre.

« Je sais pas…J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

Minho roula des yeux.

« Oh non, pitié, dis pas ça… »

Marmonna-t-il. Thomas rit doucement.

« Okay, je le dirais pas…Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le penser… »

« Je suis à deux doigts de te proposer d'essayer de te faire penser à autre chose, juste histoire d'éviter d'avoir la poisse… »

Reprit l'asiatique contre son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends… ? »

Minho rit doucement mais se redressa pour se rasseoir correctement.

« Pas sûr qu'on ait le temps… »

Un peu déçu, Thomas se mordilla la lèvre.

« Alors on fait quoi cet après-midi ? »

L'asiatique allait répondre lorsque Newt, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, le devança en posant les deux mains sur les épaules du bleu qui sursauta légèrement et leva le nez vers lui.

« Toi, tu viens avec moi, Tommy. »

Intrigué, l'intéressé haussa un sourcil.

« Où ça… ? »

« À l'infirmerie. »

Minho sursauta en sentant la main de Thomas se crisper brusquement contre la sienne et ses doigts serrer les siens. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Hey, du calme… »

Souffla-t-il. Le brun se mordit la lèvre et tourna la tête vers son amant. Réalisant ce qu'il faisait, il le lâcha immédiatement.

« Pardon, mon cœur… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend… ? »

Râla l'asiatique en lui jetant un regard préoccupé. Thomas secoua nerveusement la tête.

« Non, ça va, c'est bon, t'inquiète pas. »

Newt fit le tour de la table pour l'observer.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, pourtant… »

Fit-il remarquer. Les deux autres levèrent la tête vers lui et le bleu pinça les lèvres. Le blond le regardait avec un air suspicieux qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. De tous les Blocards, Newt était le seul dont il ne voulait surtout pas perdre la confiance et ce regard inquisiteur était à la limite de la torture pour lui.

« Si, ça va. »

Fit il avec plus d'aplomb dans la voix. Il adressa un regard à Minho puis se leva.

« Okay, allons y. »

Souffla-t-il d'une voix un peu voilée avant de suivre Newt.


	40. Chapter 40

Quarantième chapitre !

Eh beh ! Je vous avoue que quand j'ai commencé je m'attendais pas le moins du monde à arriver jusque là ! Je suis toujours aussi inspirée, je crois même que je vais me taper la triolgie complète (simplement parce que ça m'arrange d'avoir une fin toute prête :3)

Aujourd'hui vous verrez que j'ai un peu (beaucoup) pompé sur le livre, je trouvais que c'était pertinent, mais comme j'voyais pas l'intérêt de simplement recopier un chapitre du livre que vous avez déjà lu, j'ai aussi évidemment adapté à ma fiction et rajouté des trucs, ce qui m'a donné des idées pour un futur autre chapitre que je ne vais pas vous spoiler !

Encore une fois je voulais vous remercier de toujours me suivre avec autant d'assiduité dans cette aventure, vos riviews m'aident à garder le cap et je suis contente qu'on passe tous un bon moment devant cette fic, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça encore longtemps !

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Le couloir était désert à cette heure-ci et Newt en profita pour se tourner vers Thomas. Il appuya les mains sur ses épaules et pivota pour le pousser contre un des murs. Instinctivement, le bleu posa les mains sur ses hanches et l'observa en haussant un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? »

« Avant qu'on entre là dedans, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose, Tommy… »

Déglutissant, le Coureur hocha doucement la tête et le blond plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je vais te demander encore une fois, mais ce sera la dernière. Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ? »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre. Est-ce que le fait qu'il savait qu'il connaissait la fille, son impression de déjà-vu concernant le moindre élément du Bloc ou la sensation et même la certitude d'avoir physiquement assisté à son suicide comptaient comme quelque chose qu'il lui cachait ? Oui, assurément. Est-ce qu'il allait le lui avouer maintenant ? Absolument pas.

« Non, je te cache rien, Newt. »

Répondit-il alors avec une conviction qui le surprit lui-même. Peut être qu'il savait mentir finalement…Newt lui offrit un sourire tendre qui lui laissa une désagréable et amère sensation de culpabilité qu'il s'efforça d'enfouir et d'occulter au fin fond de son esprit.

« Okay, mon Tommy…Alors on peut y aller. »

Reprit le blond en s'approchant pour embrasser la joue du bleu avant de se détacher de lui pour continuer son chemin. Thomas soupira discrètement et le suivit. Ils retrouvèrent Clint dans l'infirmerie et tous les trois se postèrent autour du lit de la jeune fille. Celle-ci semblait dormir paisiblement, rien à voir avec l'image que le Coureur s'était fait d'elle en comptant la crise qu'elle avait eue hier. Il frissonna en la regardant et détourna rapidement la tête.

« Alors ? Elle s'en tire comment ? »

Demanda Newt avec une certaine nonchalance. Le Medjack lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Oh, elle va bien. Elle parle beaucoup dans son sommeil, à mon avis elle va se réveiller bientôt. »

Thomas accueillit la nouvelle avec un nouveau frisson. A vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment songé au fait qu'elle allait se réveiller…Elle allait pouvoir parler aux autres…Malgré ça il constata qu'il était assez soulagé d'entendre qu'elle allait bien et surtout que les Blocards faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour la maintenir en vie.

« Vous notez ce qu'elle raconte ? »

Reprit Newt en se passant une main sur le menton. Clint acquiesça en leur montrant un calepin posé à coté du lit.

« Donne moi un exemple. »

Poursuivit le blond en lui accordant à peine un coup d'œil.

« La même chose qu'elle a dit en arrivant, "Tout va bientôt changer", des trucs en rapport avec les Créateurs, qu'il faut que ça se termine et, euh… »

Il s'interrompit en jetant un regard appuyé à Thomas. Newt leva les yeux pour le suivre.

« Continue, tu peux parler devant lui. »

L'encouragea-t-il.

« Elle n'arrête pas de répéter son nom. »

Poursuivit alors Clint sans quitter le bleu des yeux. Celui-ci manqua d'en tomber à la renverse. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle se souvenait bien de lui, plus aucun doute, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Il déglutit et baissa la tête, fixant nerveusement ses chaussures.

« Tu me mets tout ça par écrit ? »

Reprit Newt et le Medjack approuva d'un signe de tête. Il s'apprêtait à prendre congé mais le blond le retint par le bras. Il le tira vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille que Thomas n'entendit pas bien qu'il ait essayé de tendre l'oreille au maximum. Ceci dit, Clint semblait avoir compris et ça n'avait pas l'air de le ravir.

« Newt… »

« S'il te plait, j'en peux plus… »

Le coupa l'intéressé et Clint se mordit la lèvre, comme en proie à un conflit intérieur.

« Ça fait déjà deux fois en trois jours, c'est plus qu'avant, si ça continue tu vas finir… »

« Juste pour cette fois… »

Insista Newt, l'interrompant de nouveau. Thomas, qui commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions, savait que Clint allait craquer, quoi que veuille le blond, il allait le lui accorder dans pas longtemps. D'ailleurs le Medjack soupira, hésitant, et détourna la tête.

« Dernière fois… »

Marmonna-t-il à contre cœur. Le regard de Newt s'illumina et il sourit, au contraire de Clint qui semblait plutôt se renfrogner à vue d'œil.

« Je t'apporte ça tout à l'heure… ? »

Proposa-t-il quand même au chef qui se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête.

« Maintenant… »

Répondit-il, un peu suppliant, ce qui surprit encore Thomas. Le Medjack soupira de nouveau, désabusé, et hocha la tête, résigné. Il se détourna pour s'approcher d'une grande armoire dans le fond de la pièce et la déverrouilla avec une clé qu'il semblait garder sur lui en permanence. Il en sortit un petit tube et l'ouvrit pour regarder à l'intérieur.

« De toute façon t'auras pas le choix… »

Marmonna-t-il avec une désinvolture que Thomas trouva un peu forcée comme s'il essayait de convaincre que ce n'était pas grave alors que ça restait préoccupant pour lui. Newt, lui, se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, peut être un peu penaud, avant de reprendre contenance en se redressant. Clint ferma consciencieusement l'armoire et revint vers lui pour lui tendre le tube. Le blond s'en saisit et joua un peu avec entre ses doigts avant d'en avaler rapidement le contenu. Le Medjack lui donna un verre d'eau qu'il vida d'un trait.

« Merci, Clint… »

Fit-il ensuite avec douceur. Celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Thomas avant de quitter la pièce. Le bleu se mordit légèrement la lèvre en observant Newt.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Demanda-t-il, un peu nerveux, presque inquiet. Le blond se mordilla la lèvre et tourna la tête vers lui.

« T'occupe pas de ça, Tommy… »

Lui répondit il gentiment. Mais cette réponse ne convint pas le moins du monde au Coureur.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

Le blond l'observa un moment avant de rouler des yeux, comme agacé.

« T'inquiète pas, c'est juste un anti-douleur. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Ce fut au tour de Newt de froncer les sourcils, perplexe.

« Ben…Pour calmer…La douleur ? »

« Quelle douleur ? »

Insista Thomas, préférant ignorer le fait que son ami venait clairement de le prendre pour un idiot.

« C'est vraiment rien, je t'assure… »

« Si c'est rien, pourquoi ça inquiète autant Clint ? »

Demanda alors le bleu, suspicieux. Newt souffla. Il était raide dingue de Thomas, hein, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais ce qu'il pouvait détester sa curiosité…Aussi légitime soit-elle.

« Parce qu'il pense ce que je prend ce cachet pour soulager ma jambe et que c'est psychologique. Il s'imagine que j'essaye d'oublier la blessure en camouflant la douleur. »

Expliqua-t-il à mi-voix. Le brun se mordilla la lèvre.

« Et…C'est pas le cas… ? »

Demanda-t-il timidement.

« Tommy…Ma jambe me fait mal sans arrêt, quoi que je fasse…Mais j'ai besoin de cette douleur. J'ai besoin d'avoir conscience de cette douleur pour me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait, elle m'aide à comprendre. Je pense que j'en ai besoin pour guérir, qu'elle est importante pour moi…Alors, non, j'essaye pas de l'atténuer. »

Le Coureur fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que le blond voulait dire, ça lui semblait tout à fait censé et même plutôt courageux, mais ça n'expliquait pas le médicament.

« Alors du coup pourquoi tu… »

Commença-t-il.

« Parce que j'ai foutrement mal aux reins…J'ai le bas du dos en feu, si tu savais… »

Le coupa alors Newt en y posant une main.

« Je peux pas dire que j'ai pas adoré ce qu'on a fait, ça serait mentir, je t'assure, mais malheureusement c'est pas sans dommage. Alors dans l'attente d'une âme charitable qui voudra bien me masser des cervicales jusqu'au bassin, ben je prend ça. Ça me soulage un peu. Tu te doutes bien que j'ai pas spécialement envie d'expliquer ça à Clint, alors je le laisse croire ce qu'il veut… »

Plus Thomas en entendait et plus il se sentait rougir. Il déglutit avec difficulté, écarlate.

« Je… »

Souffla-t-il, mais le blond l'interrompit de nouveau d'un mouvement de la main.

« Bon, tu m'as demandé de t'expliquer alors je l'ai fait. Mais je ne veux pas en parler maintenant, encore moins ici. Souviens-toi qu'on n'est pas là pour ça. Et puis imagine, si ça se trouve elle entend tout ce qu'on raconte. »

Fit-il en désignant la fille du doigt. Thomas écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers elle. Il l'avait complètement oubliée et s'en voulut un peu pendant quelques secondes.

« Prends une chaise. »

L'invita Newt alors qu'il s'asseyait lui-même près du lit. Le brun prit la chaise sous le bureau pour s'installer juste à coté du blond. Il poussa un soupir et posa la main sur son genou tout en se penchant un peu pour détailler le visage de la jeune fille. Newt posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'encourager.

« Alors ? Elle te rappelle quelque chose ? »

Demanda-t-il. Le sentiment de familiarité que Thomas avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait vue sortir de la Boite et quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés lors de son bref réveil remonta immédiatement en lui. Cette fois il n'avait plus de raison de le cacher à Newt, il pouvait le lui avouer.

« Je la connais… »

Murmura-t-il à mi-voix. Un poids s'ôta immédiatement de ses épaules, c'était bon d'enfin le dire à voix haute. La main de Newt se crispa sur celle de Thomas et il écarquilla les yeux en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Hein ? Qui c'est ? »

« Aucune idée. » Tempéra le brun alors que son pouce venait caresser le dos de sa main. « Mais je l'ai déjà vue…Quelque part… »

C'était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir faire le lien et il poussa un soupir.

« Et bien fait un effort ! Continue à chercher… »

Souffla Newt, il semblait aussi frustré que Thomas qui lui adressa un regard en coin.

« J'essaie, figure toi… »

Râla-t-il un peu en reportant son attention sur la fille. C'était comme si quelqu'un l'empêchait de se souvenir, à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait de quelque chose, ça s'estompait de nouveau, il se sentait exactement comme lorsqu'il avait un mot sur le bout de la langue sans parvenir à le retrouver. Résigné, il soupira de nouveau et se redressa. Il se tourna vers Newt, secouant la tête.

« Désolé, je… »

 _Teresa._

Le bleu sursauta et se releva vivement. La voix s'était infiltrée dans sa tête. Comme la veille lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir dans les bras de Minho…Sauf que là il était parfaitement réveillé et alerte.

« Quoi ? Tu t'es souvenu d'un truc ? »

Demanda Newt en se levant à son tour. Thomas l'ignora et regarda autour de lui, confus, avant de se retourner vers la fille.

« Newt… » Souffla-t-il en se reculant un peu. « Est-ce que tu m'as dit quelque chose juste avant que je me lève… ? »

« Non. »

Non. Bien sûr que non.

« J'ai eu l'impression d'entendre…Je ne sais pas. Peut être que c'était dans ma tête. Elle…Elle n'a rien dit… ? »

Newt l'observa un moment, les yeux étincelants d'intérêt.

« Elle ? Non. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre. Il avait un peu peur de l'avouer.

« Juste un nom…Teresa. »

« Teresa ? » Répéta Newt, un peu surpris. « Je n'ai rien entendu…Sans doute un truc qui t'es revenu en mémoire. C'est son nom, Tommy. Elle s'appelle Teresa ! »

Fit-il, un peu d'excitation dans la voix, comme s'il était content de progresser. Thomas, lui, était plutôt mal à l'aise…Il avait l'impression d'avoir assisté à une manifestation surnaturelle.

« Je te jure que je l'ai entendu dans ma tête ! Je peux pas t'expliquer… »

Le blond fronça un peu les sourcils et s'approcha de son ami.

« Hey, calme toi… »

Fit-il avec douceur en passant la main contre sa joue. Le bleu le regarda, déboussolé, puis il posa le menton sur son épaule en se blottissant contre lui.

 _Thomas._

Le Coureur bondit en arrière, s'écartant le plus loin possible du lit, reversant une lampe qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit de verre brisé. C'était comme la dernière fois, une vois de fille, suave douce et discrète, s'infiltrait dans son esprit comme sa propre pensé. Il était sûr de l'avoir entendue.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, bon Dieu ?! »

S'exclama Newt qui commençait franchement à s'inquiéter. Le cœur de Thomas battait la chamade et il jeta un regard alarmé au blond.

« Elle…Elle me parle, mon cœur ! Dans ma tête ! Elle vient de prononcer mon nom ! »

Newt écarquilla les yeux.

« Hein… ? »

« Je te jure ! J'entends sa voix…Enfin…Ce n'est pas vraiment une voix… »

« Tommy, je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes ! »

« Newt, je suis très sérieux. Ce…Ce n'est pas vraiment une voix, mais c'est là… »

Souffla le bleu sans oser regarder son ami. Soudain il se figea, la voix raisonna de nouveau dans sa tête, effleurant ses tympans.

 _Tom, nous sommes les derniers. Ça va se terminer bientôt. Il le faut. Ne me lâche pas maintenant._

Il plaqua ses deux mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux. C'était trop bizarre, son esprit refusait d'admettre ce qui lui arrivait.

 _Ma mémoire est déjà en train de s'effacer, Tom. Je ne me souviendrai pratiquement plus de rien à mon réveil. On peut passer les Epreuves. Il faut que ça se termine. On m'a envoyée comme élément déclencheur._

« Stop… »

Souffla faiblement Thomas. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que ça s'arrête, qu'il s'éloigne le plus possible de ce lit. Ignorant les questions de Newt, il tituba jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit brusquement et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Il sortit de la ferme en courant…Mais la voix était toujours là. Il aurait voulu hurler, simplement pour ne plus l'entendre, et courir. Courir sans s'arrêter. Courir jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il traversa le Bloc et atteignit une des portes qu'il franchit sans même ralentir avant de se mettre à enfiler les couloirs les uns après les autres pour s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans le Labyrinthe.

« Thomas ! »

L'appela Minho qui l'avait vu passer devant lui. Inquiet, il s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'une main se referma sur son poignet. Surpris, il se retourna en un sursaut pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Newt qu'il trouva vraiment pâle.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

De son coté, Thomas n'avait pas ralenti la cadence. Ça ne servait à rien de fuir, il le savait, mais il n'en pouvait plus. La voix continuait de plus belle et il aurait voulu lui crier de se taire, de le laisser en paix, mais les mots restaient obstinément coincés dans sa gorge.

 _Toi et moi Tom. C'est nous qui leur avons fait ça. Et à nous aussi._


	41. Chapter 41

Coucouuu !

 _Aurore_ : Oui moi aussi j'ai pensé pareil et ça m'a fait beaucoup rire ! Pour répondre à ta question je dirais que.

Alors pour ce chapitre je prends un gros, gros, gros, risque. Le risque que vous me détestiez ! Y'a un lemon dedans mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit celui là que vous attendiez -angel face-

Mais ne vous en faites pas vous ne devriez pas me haïr trop longtemps (enfin j'espère !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le brun courut jusqu'à ce que la voix cesse. Il s'immobilisa presque instantanément et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Le fait qu'il se trouve dans la section 2 ne l'étonna pas plus que ça, mais il trouva ça vraiment déprimant. Il avait couru pendant plus de deux heures sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et il s'était retrouvé là. Evidemment. Un bref regard à sa montre le fit frissonner, il réalisa qu'il devait avoir parcouru une distance énorme mais surtout qu'il devait absolument rebrousser chemin s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver enfermé dans le Labyrinthe. Il aurait voulu rester le plus loin possible de la ferme, mais il n'avait pas le choix, ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui ne valait pas le coup de risquer sa vie. Alors il s'élança de nouveau. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde sur le chemin à prendre, c'était comme si il avait fait cette route toute sa vie. Il comprit rapidement que ce que Minho lui avait dit : Bientôt il serait le meilleur des Coureurs.

Il rentra au Bloc peu avant la fermeture des portes, il l'avait échappé belle. Il traça directement vers la forêt du Terminus, il n'avait envie de voir personne. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il n'entendit plus les conversations des Blocards et se calla contre un des murs des Labyrinthe, bien installé contre les feuille du lierre. Il était enfin tranquille et il poussa un soupir, il se sentait soudain épuisé…Il ferma donc les yeux et quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était endormi.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il faisait nuit, pourtant il y voyait comme en plein jour et il mit du temps à comprendre pourquoi. En fait c'était grâce à une torche qui brûlait, coincée entre les branches du lierre, non loin du bleu qui se redressa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il sursauta en voyant Minho assit à coté de lui.

« T'es là depuis longtemps ? »

Demanda-t-il d'un souffle en appuyant la tête sur son épaule. L'asiatique rit doucement et passa le bras autour de la taille du brun.

« Je sais pas si je peux te le dire sans passer pour un stalker qui bouffe pas juste pour pouvoir te regarder dormir… »

Le bleu sourit et passa la main contre le genou de son amant.

« Tu es un prédateur sexuel très dangereux… »

Fit-il avec lenteur en refermant les yeux. Minho rit doucement et serra son petit ami contre lui.

« Ça va, mon amour… ? »

Demanda-t-il ensuite d'un ton beaucoup plus préoccupé. L'intéressé frissonna.

« Newt t'a raconté… ? »

« Euh…Il a bien essayé, mais j'ai rien compris…Sa voix tremblait tellement…Et de toute façon je suis pas sûr qu'il ait lui-même pigé…C'était…Bizarre… »

« M'en parle pas… »

Le maton hésita un peu.

« Il dit…Que tu entends des…Des voix. »

Le bleu se redressa pour lui adresser un coup d'œil avant de détourner la tête.

« P-Pas des voix…Une voix…Celle de cette fille…Teresa… »

L'asiatique l'observa. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'était pas franchement rassuré.

« Teresa… ? »

Répéta-t-il d'un souffle. Thomas se mordit la lèvre en le regardant de nouveau.

« L…La fille…Elle peut…Elle me parle….D-Dans ma tête… »

« Thomas… »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu…Tu me prends pour un fou, pas vrai… ? »

Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Minho se passa une main sur le visage avant de détourner le regard.

« Oui… »

Le cœur du bleu rata un battement et il sentit sa lèvre trembler.

« Mais je…Je…te jure que… »

Balbutia-t-il, comme poignardé en pleine poitrine. Il s'interrompit lorsque son maton posa son doigt sur les lèvres.

« Ecoute…Tu es complètement dingue, je te l'ai toujours dit…Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, Thomas…Sans cette folie je….Je serais plus là aujourd'hui. C'est ta folie qui nous a sauvés dans le Labyrinthe. T'as foncé à notre secours sans réfléchir alors que tu savais même pas dans quoi tu t'engageais ni qui on était et tu nous as sauvés…Tu m'as appris ce que c'était le courage et l'héroïsme…Tu m'as montré ce que c'était que l'espoir…C'est un espoir de fou mais c'est le plus beau qui existe…Alors je me fiche de savoir que tu entends la voix de cette Teresa, de Chuck ou même de Dieu…Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider, pour que tu te sentes bien et que tu n'aies plus peur…Je te crois, mon cœur. Même si je ne comprends pas tout, je sais que tu es sincère… »

Il se tut, laissant Thomas analyser ce qu'il venait de dire. Celui-ci avait le souffle court comme s'il venait de courir un marathon et une larme nerveuse s'écoula sur sa joue.

« M-Minho… »

L'asiatique essuya la larme du pouce alors qu'il prenait son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

« Je t'aime, Thomas… »

Souffla-t-il de nouveau. Le bleu frissonna. Il resta immobile un moment sans savoir comment réagir. Puis il décida de tout envoyer valser. Il se redressa vivement pour se jeter contre ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec passion, jusqu'à l'allonger au sol et venir au dessus de lui. L'asiatique sourit dans le baiser, y répondant langoureusement, et glissa les mains contre ses reins.

« J'avais tellement besoin d'entendre ça… »

Souffla Thomas en se redressant légèrement. Minho rit doucement en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« Je crois que je le savais… »

Répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Le bleu l'observa un moment.

« Comment tu fais pour savoir ce dont j'ai besoin… ? »

« Simplement parce que je suis parfait… »

Répliqua l'asiatique avec un sourire en coin alors que son amant éclatait franchement de rire.

« Hey, je t'autorise pas à te moquer de moi… »

Râla-t-il faussement avant de renverser Thomas sur le coté pour échanger leur place et se glisser au dessus de lui. Le bleu rit doucement et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je me permettrais jamais de faire un truc pareil enfin… »

Fit-il juste après le baiser tout en le débraillant pour pouvoir glisser la main sous son haut et caresser sa peau. L'asiatique sourit et se pencha pour embrasser son cou, le faisant frissonner sous ses lèvres.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton idée pour me faire penser à autre chose… »

Marmonna Thomas, perdant les doigts dans les cheveux de son amant. Celui-ci se redressa pour le regarder.

« Tout ce que tu veux, beau brun… »

Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais d'abord, il y a quelqu'un qui serait rassuré de savoir que tu vas bien… »

Le bleu se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu crois… ? »

Minho hocha la tête et se releva avant de tendre la main à Thomas qui la saisit pour se redresser à son tour. Une fois debout, le maton attira son amant contre lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Le brun passa les bras autour de son cou pour répondre à son baiser, se collant contre lui.

« Arrête…sinon je risque pas de partir… »

Marmonna-t-il contre sa bouche.

« Ne me fais pas croire que t'as pas envie de rejoindre Newt… »

Le charria Minho. Thomas rit doucement et l'embrassa de nouveau, agrippant sa lèvre entre ses dents pour la mordiller.

« Tu me ferais presque hésiter, tocard… »

Fit-il avec un sourire en coin. L'asiatique haussa un sourcil, lui rendant son sourire.

« Oui, c'est bien le presque qui me dérange… »

Répliqua-t-il avant d'embrasser sa joue. Il recula ensuite pour se réajuster. Il récupéra sa torche et tendit la main à Thomas qui la saisit, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Le Bloc était complètement plongé dans l'obscurité et tout le monde ou presque était endormi, c'est à ce moment là que Thomas réalisa qu'il était assez tard. Mais il vit que Newt était réveillé. Celui-ci était installé devant le feu, dans les bras de Gally, mais lorsqu'il aperçut le Coureur, il se leva pour venir à sa rencontre, quittant la chaleur de l'étreinte de son amant qui l'observa faire sans bouger.

« Ça va, Tommy… ? »

Fit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. L'intéressé l'attira contre lui, l'enlaçant doucement.

« Je vais bien…Excuse moi, Newt, j'ai paniqué… »

Souffla-t-il. Le blond lui rendit l'étreinte, glissant les mains dans ses cheveux.

« T'inquiète pas, mon Tommy… »

Il embrassa sa joue puis rompit le câlin pour le regarder. Il semblait effectivement soulagé de constater que le bleu se portait mieux et même si son regard restait un peu voilé, il sourit.

« Hey… » Souffla Thomas, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose, dans l'espoir de le dérider un peu. « On a une conversation à terminer, toi et moi. »

Intrigué, le blond haussa un sourcil.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Le bleu se mordilla la lèvre en souriant et se rapprocha pour passer les mains contre les reins du chef.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on reparle de ça… ? »

Fit ce dernier avec un sourire désabusé. A vrai dire le brun avait une idée derrière la tête qu'il hocha lentement avec un petit clin d'œil que Newt capta immédiatement. Il sourit en coin.

« J'imagine que je peux bien t'accorder un moment…Mais après tu me promets que tu vas dormir, t'as besoin de repos… »

Thomas rit doucement et se passa une main derrière le crâne.

« Je dormais tout à l'heure, mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il y avait un Apollon à coté de moi alors… »

Newt roula des yeux.

« J'avais demandé à tout le monde de te foutre la paix, mais évidemment y'en a un qui m'écoute jamais. »

Râla-t-il en accentuant la fin de sa phrase pour que le concerné puisse entendre. Celui-ci s'approcha d'eux.

« Tu parles de moi, mon ange ? »

« De qui d'autre ? »

« Que veux-tu, je suis incorrigible ! » Fit il avec un sourire étincellent. « Tu viens, Thomas ? »

Demanda-t-il ensuite en tournant la tête vers l'intéressé, passant une main dans son dos. Le bleu déglutit, les yeux rivés vers Newt.

« Ben… »

L'asiatique suivit son regard et finit par croiser celui du blond.

« Je vois… »

Fit-il avec un sourire désabusé. Thomas déglutit en lui lançant une œillade presque implorante.

« C'est bon, vas-y ! »

Ricana le maton en roulant des yeux. Le bleu enroula les bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Merci, mon cœur… »

Souffla-t-il doucement.

« Ouais, fais pas trop de bêtises ! »

« Je n'en fais jamais ! »

Assura le brun avec un petit sourire, déclanchant l'hilarité de son amant. Entre temps, Newt était allé rejoindre Gally pour lui expliquer la situation -après tout il devait avoir une conversation de la plus haute importance avec Thomas- et, même si ce dernier n'était pas dupe, il l'avait attiré contre lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue avant de le laisser partir. Le blond rejoignit les deux autres et tendit la main au bleu.

« Tu viens, Tommy ? »

Thomas hocha la tête et se détacha de Minho pour lui prendre la main. Mais ce dernier attrapa l'épaule de Newt.

« Tu comptes pas me dire au revoir ? »

Le blond l'observa un moment puis lui sourit tendrement avant de glisser la main contre sa nuque, jouant avec la base de ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Si Thomas observait le baiser avec attention, il remarqua également du coin de l'œil que Gally n'en perdait pas une miette. Newt recula finalement et se pencha pour souffler quelque chose à l'oreille de Minho qui pinça les lèvres.

« Moi aussi, mon ange… »

Lui répondit-il avec douceur, le faisant sourire. Puis le blond tira Thomas par la main vers la ferme. Minho les regarda partir en croisant les bras puis il s'assit lourdement devant le feu à coté de Gally.

« J'ai comme l'impression d'être lésé. »

Fit-il en observant les flammes d'un œil songeur.

« Ouais, j'y ai carrément perdu aux changes. »

Répliqua le Bâtisseur, faisant ricaner l'asiatique.

« Tu te trompe, je suis un bien meilleur coup que Newt ! »

Le provoqua-t-il sans la moindre arrière pensé. Quoi que…L'idée commença à faire son petit bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit alors que le feu allumé un peu plus tôt dans son ventre par Thomas crépitait toujours. Une étincelle de malice s'alluma dans ses yeux et il déglutit. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Gally et croisa son regard. Apparemment, le Bâtisseur avait plus ou moins la même idée que lui…Les deux garçons s'observèrent longuement puis, alors que Minho était en train de se dire que pourquoi pas, Gally n'hésita pas vraiment et tous les deux se rapprochèrent au même moment pour plaquer leur bouche l'une contre l'autre, échangeant un baiser passionné sans la moindre douceur.

Gally plaqua Minho contre le mur et colla son corps au sien, l'embrassant langoureusement. Les deux matons avaient atteint la chambre avec difficulté mais, et même si la passion avait bien faillit l'emporter, ils avaient quand même préféré éviter de rester en plein milieu du Bloc. Une décision plutôt sage. La main crispée contre sa nuque, l'asiatique répondit au baiser tout en le repoussant pour s'approcher du lit. Il n'était pas en position de force et il le savait, mais il était absolument hors de question qu'il se laisse faire sans rien dire. Etrangement ça semblait plaire à Gally qui entreprenait de se débarrasser de la chemise du Coureur. Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de ses épaules et contre son torse pour découvrir sa musculature avant d'y poser les lèvres. Pendant ce temps, Minho continuait à le pousser jusqu'au lit, le faisant buter contre. Le Bâtisseur s'y assit, attirant l'asiatique sur ses genoux. Celui-ci en profita pour retirer son haut. Il se redressa légèrement pour regarder à quoi il avait affaire avant de fondre de nouveau sur ses lèvres pour les embrasser avec passion, les bras enroulés autour de son cou. Gally enserra ses hanches de ses mains. Il avait abandonné l'idée de réfléchir, pas envie de se poser la moindre question, il se laissa plutôt guider par le désir et la fougue. Minho poussa sur ses épaules pour l'allonger sur le lit, venant au dessus de lui sans lâcher ses lèvres. C'est à cet instant que le Bâtisseur s'activa. Il renversa le Coureur sur le coté pour échanger leur place, glissant la bouche dans son cou, mordant sa peau. Minho gémit, crispant la main sur sa nuque. Bon, les morsures ce n'était pas son truc à la base, mais là…C'était étrangement bon et ça lui fit presque oublier son idée de se laisser dominer le moins possible…Presque. Il le laissa le dévorer encore un moment avant de le pousser, changeant encore leur position. Le Bâtisseur ricana, attirant le Coureur, l'embrassant encore et encore. Ils luttèrent un moment jusqu'à tomber au sol, l'un sur l'autre. C'est Gally qui se retrouva au dessus de Minho et il se redressa un peu pour glisser les mains entre eux et déboutonner le pantalon de l'asiatique qui frissonna d'anticipation. De son coté il s'employait à malaxer les fesses athlétiques du Bâtisseur. Il soupira de satisfaction, apparemment ce qu'il avait sous les doigts semblait lui plaire.

« Ne rêve pas… »

Marmonna Gally contre ses lèvre et Minho rit doucement.

« Je tâte juste la marchandise, c'est tout… »

Roucoula-t-il avec un sourire en coin avant de glisser la main sous le vêtement pour caresser directement sa peau. Pendant ce temps, le Bâtisseur se pencha pour pouvoir retirer le pantalon de son amant qui cambra les reins pour l'y aider. Une fois dénudé, le Coureur frissonna.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me toucher… ? »

Souffla-t-il avec une certaine impatience alors que Gally se contentait de le regarder.

« C'est marrant, j'avais jamais remarqué à quel point t'étais canon… »

Fit-il d'un souffle avant de finalement descendre l'embrasser et mordiller sa peau. L'asiatique rit doucement en soupirant de plaisir.

« C'est juste que tu es aveugle, c'est tout… »

Répondit-il tout de même, les doigts glissés dans ses cheveux. Le Bâtisseur roula des yeux.

« Ou alors c'est parce que tu es prodigieusement chiant… »

« Peut être… »

Souffla Minho. Gally rit doucement et se redressa pour l'embrasser fougueusement tout en glissant les doigts contre son sexe, le frôlant doucement. Minho poussa un léger gémissement contre ses lèvres alors qu'il se cambrait pour ressentir un peu plus la caresse. Il sentait que son plaisir montait à une vitesse alarmante et il savait qu'il devait réagir maintenant s'il ne voulait pas rester passif. Il profita alors du fait que Gally ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait pour le renverser au sol et se glisser au dessus. Le Bâtisseur fronça les sourcils mais Minho ne le laissa pas réagir. Il le débarrassa prestement de son pantalon et descendit embrasser et mordiller la peau de son torse avant de laisser glisser sa langue le long de son ventre, lui arrachant un frisson et un soupir assez satisfaisants. Il baissa les yeux vers son membre et déglutit difficilement avant de se passer la langue sur les lèvres.

« Okay, c'est bon, je sais ce que Newt te trouve, maintenant… »

Marmonna-t-il en relevant la tête. Gally ricana.

« Cette phrase respire la jalousie… »

« Non, c'est de l'admiration contrite… »

Contra simplement Minho avec un sourire en coin avant de se baisser pour le prendre entièrement en bouche. Le Bâtisseur poussa un gémissement et se cambra vers ses lèvres tout en enroulant ses cheveux entre ses doigts. L'asiatique ne se débrouillait pas trop mal…Plutôt bien pour être honnête…C'était presque surprenant, songea Gally avec un petit sourire. Minho passa un coup de langue sur son sexe tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil pour voir si ça lui plaisait. Il fut plutôt satisfait de lui-même. Il le suça un bon moment, alternant les gorges profonde et les mouvements de langue, mais bientôt il eut envie de plus et se redressa pour plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de son amant qui répondit à son baiser avec plaisir, la main agrippée contre sa nuque, l'autre sur sa hanche. Il échangea de nouveau leur place et releva ses jambes pour se glisser entre. Le Coureur frissonna, pour le coup il était beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

« Hey…Euh…Vas-y doucement…J'ai jamais fait ça… »

Avoua-t-il à mi-voix en détournant le regard. Gally se redressa pour le regarder. Il sourit et se pencha pour aller grignoter son oreille.

« T'as la trouille ? »

Le railla-t-il faussement et Minho lui mit une tape légère à l'arrière de la tête.

« Te moque pas. »

Râla-t-il, un peu gêné. Le Bâtisseur embrassa sa joue puis reviens sur ses lèvres.

« T'inquiète pas… »

Le rassura-t-il d'un souffle qui le fit frissonner.

« Fais ça bien, c'est tout… »

Gally approuva d'un signe de tête tout en glissant un doigt entre les lèvres de l'asiatique qui se mit à le sucer avidement ce qui le rendit foutrement désirable à ses yeux. Ondulant des reins pour frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, il se pencha un peu pour glisser sa langue dans son cou, dévorant sa gorge de baisers jusqu'à venir mordiller son oreille, le faisant soupirer et gémir de plaisir contre son doigt. Mais le Bâtisseur jugea qu'il l'avait suffisamment humidifié et le retira de sa bouche. Minho se tendit. Il savait bien ce qui allait se passer maintenant et, si dans l'autre sens c'était le moment qu'il préférait, le plus excitant, et bien il n'était franchement pas à l'aise, voir carrément flippé.

« Si tu te calmes pas, je vais pas y arriver. »

Râla Gally et le Coureur lui lança un regard courroucé.

« Oui, et ben j'aimerais bien t'y v-… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un gémissement car le Bâtisseur avait profité du fait qu'il ait attiré son attention ailleurs pour glisser son doigt en lui, frôlant directement sa prostate.

« Putain… »

Souffla l'asiatique en se mordant la lèvre, cambrant les reins vers la main de son amant qui sourit en coin avant de passer la langue contre sa gorge, agitant son doigt en lui pour toucher de nouveau son point le plus sensible. Le Coureur ouvrit un peu plus les jambes, glissant l'une d'entre elles autour de la taille de Gally. Curieusement il était beaucoup moins stressé et, maintenant, il avait envie de plus.

« Dépêche-toi… »

Murmura-t-il d'une voix lascive et brûlante qui excita Gally plus que de raison. Si ça avait été Newt il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à le prendre immédiatement et le blond aurait adoré ça…Mais ce n'était pas le corps de Newt qui était pressé contre le sien et réclamait ses caresses…Il devait y aller plus en douceur s'il ne voulait pas braquer Minho et il avait vraiment envie de lui donner du plaisir, de lui offrir le meilleur orgasme de sa vie. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais trouvé l'asiatique désirable, sa personnalité avait même plutôt tendance à lui taper sur le système. Mais là…Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris mais il ne regrettait rien. La peau de Minho était douce et son goût délectable, ça lui faisait penser à du miel, elle était sucrée et légèrement épicée, ça le rendait dingue. D'ailleurs il ne résista pas à l'envie d'y goûter encore, laissant glisser sa langue contre son torse, agaçant un de ses tétons du bout des lèvres, le faisant frissonner et gémir alors qu'il glissait un second doigt en lui.

« Gally… »

Soupira le Coureur en glissant la main dans ses cheveux. Il était en train de le rendre fou avec sa langue et ses doigts, rien que ça. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le Bâtisseur aurait pu lui donner tant de plaisir, ça le surprenait autant que ça lui plaisait, et si quelqu'un lui avait dit la veille que le premier mec qui lui passerait dessus serait Gally, il aurait probablement péter les dents du pauvre tocard sans autre forme de procès. Mais là…C'est comme s'il avait toujours eu envie de ça. Et il en voulait plus…Beaucoup plus.

« C'est bon…Viens… »

Souffla-t-il d'une voix ardente. Le Bâtisseur attendait ça avec trop d'impatience pour ne pas réagir au quart de tour. Il retira ses doigts et s'agrippa aux hanches du Coureur pour s'enfoncer lentement en lui. Minho se cambra et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir une exclamation, mélange de plaisir et de douleur. Gally se pencha au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue et ainsi éviter qu'il se morde de trop. L'asiatique ferma les yeux, savourant le baiser auquel il répondit passionnément, une main à l'arrière de sa tête et l'autre contre sa clavicule. Il commençait à se détendre et le signifia à Gally en bougeant légèrement les hanches. Ce dernier saisit rapidement le message et se mit en mouvement. Minho était particulièrement étroit, rien à voir avec Newt, le Bâtisseur soupira de plaisir, c'était vraiment trop bon.

« Bordel…Je suis sûr que tu kifferais être à ma place… »

Marmonna-t-il contre son oreille en ondulant lentement entre ses reins. Le Coureur rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un gémissement. Il tentait de calmer son souffle mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus vraiment.

« T'inquiète…Je kiffe bien…Être à la mienne… »

Articula-t-il tout de même entre ses gémissements alors qu'il bougeait également pour approfondir les pénétrations. Gally ricana et colla sa bouche contre la sienne, buvant ses gémissements à la source. Il accéléra le mouvement, laissant la fougue reprendre le dessus maintenant qu'il ne risquait plus de faire mal à Minho. Celui-ci planta les ongles dans l'une des épaules musclées du Bâtisseur et glissa l'autre entre eux pour se masturber. C'était trop bon, trop intense et il avait une furieuse envie de jouir. Gally était en train de le baiser. Il le sautait, comme ça, à même le sol, et il adorait ça. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Songea-t-il dans un bref éclair de lucidité rapidement balayé par la verge de son amant qui venait heurter sa prostate. N'empêche qu'il se demandait bien quelle serait la réaction des deux autres. Il imaginait bien Newt mort de rire à s'en tenir les côtes, quant à Thomas…Et bien…Comment Thomas pourrait-il réagir à ça, au juste ? L'asiatique n'en avait étrangement aucune idée, mais il ne tarderait pas à le savoir. Gally releva encore un peu les jambes de Minho pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui alors qu'il mordait la peau de son cou. Le Coureur eut la même idée puisqu'il laissa un suçon sur l'épaule du Bâtisseur. Il continuait à se caresser frénétiquement et se cambra, frissonnant lorsque Gally lapa une goutte de transpiration qui coulait le long de sa gorge.

« Putain, je vais jouir… »

Annonça l'asiatique dans un gémissement rauque. Il ferma les yeux et attira le visage du Bâtisseur vers le sien pour l'embrasser langoureusement juste avant que son corps entier se crispe tandis qu'il éjaculait entre eux. Best. Orgasm. Ever. Songea-t-il, à moitié court-circuité. Le Bâtisseur profita de sa crispation en continuant à le pénétrer vivement pour finalement venir en lui en un gémissement qu'il étouffa contre son cou. Il se retira ensuite et se laissa tomber sur le dos à coté de lui. Les deux garçons mirent du temps à reprendre leur souffle et pendant un moment seule leur respiration erratique raisonna dans la petite pièce. Minho déglutit.

« C'était vraiment une idée de merde… »

Marmonna-t-il en roulant des yeux.

« Ouais…Plus jamais on fait un truc pareil… »

Lui répondit Gally avec un léger signe de tête.

« …N'empêche que j'ai pris un pied d'enfer… »

Lança soudain le Coureur, rapidement approuvé par le Bâtisseur qui poussa une petite exclamation. Minho sourit et se colla contre lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec fougue. Non, plus jamais…Jusqu'à la prochaine fois !


	42. Chapter 42

Coucou !

Pardon, encore une fois j'ai mit assez longtemps à écrire ce chapitre là. C'est marrant mais si on regarde bien, 90% des fictions référencée sur ce site classées M et en français...C'est du Newtmas. J'en ai assez bouffé du Newtmas je vous avoue, mais bon, ce chapitre me tenait quand même bien à cœur (et entre nous moi je l'adore) du coup j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous serez content(e)s de ce lemon !

 _Aurore_ : Ahahahah j'adore vraiment ta franchise ! Je savais que je prenais un risque en publiant ça mais je ne suis toujours pas dégoûtée de l'avoir fait :p ! Et puis c'est quand même dommage pour Minho, ça voudrait quand même dire que pour rester hétéro il aurait du attendre la fin du troisième tome pour pécho ! (quoi, vous aviez quand même pas sérieusement imaginé qu'il allait bien avec Teresa quand même...Si ? Quand à Brenda, désolée mais elle ne va qu'avec Tom !) Et puis, bon, tant que j'ai la main mise là dessus, il est hors de question que je laisse une bombe pareille de coté, ça serait du gâchis 8). Et enfin pour la réponse à ta question concernant ta précédente question, ben je veux bien te répondre que.

 _Gwen_ : Si tu savais comme je suis contente qu'au moins quelqu'un ait aimé :3 je sais que c'était bizarre...Mais tellement fun ! J'avoue que vous êtes pas à l'abris de vous retrouver encore à lire des couples improbables 0:)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

Thomas attira Newt contre lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Le blond venait juste de refermer la porte et se tourna vers lui pour répondre à son baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Le bleu glissa ses doigts sous son haut.

« Je croyais qu'on devait discuter… ? »

Souffla le blond en glissant son visage dans son cou.

« Maintenant tu enlèves ton haut et tu t'allonges sur le ventre. »

Répondit simplement le nouveau d'un ton légèrement autoritaire, enserrant ses hanches entre ses mains.

« Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant, Tommy… ? »

S'enquit le blondin en se redressant pour le regarder, un sourcil haussé. Thomas pinça les lèvres en se rendant compte de ça. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser…Puis réalisa qu'il n'en avait pas envie, au contraire.

« Fais ce que je te dis. »

Poursuivit-il sur le même ton que précédemment. Newt rit doucement, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose lorsqu'un claquement de porte les fit sursauter tous les deux. Le blond roula des yeux.

« La délicatesse… »

Marmonna-t-il, désabusé. Thomas l'observa un moment mais il ne perdit pas le nord et se rapprocha un peu pour passer les bras autour de sa taille, déposant la bouche sur son cou pour l'embrasser juste sous son oreille.

« Il faut que je me répète ? »

Souffla-t-il d'une voix grave, faisant frissonner Newt. Mais celui-ci décida de jouer un peu.

« J'ai des courbatures, Tommy, je ne peux pas l'ôter seul… »

Lui répondit il et Thomas se redressa. Un sourire un peu carnassier se dessina sur son visage et il retira vivement son haut, le jetant dans un coin de sa pièce. Lentement, il glissa sa langue contre sa gorge, le faisant délicieusement frissonner, avant de le mordre, lui arrachant un gémissement de désir. Un bruit sourd retentit soudain comme si quelque chose venait de tomber lourdement au sol. Newt haussa les sourcils et releva la tête, la tournant vers l'origine du bruit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel… ? »

Souffla-t-il, un peu perplexe. Thomas ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se poser plus de question. Il le retourna pour se coller contre son dos, déposant un baiser sur son épaule, mordillant sa nuque et glissant les mains contre son torse. Il les descendit finalement pour défaire l'attache de son pantalon.

« Tu ne voulais pas que je ne retire que le haut ? »

Demanda le chef en frissonnant d'anticipation, se tendant vers les mains baladeuses du Coureur qui ne répondit pas et continua à le déshabiller, sa langue glissant sur la peau fine de son cou. Finalement il le déshabilla complètement et le poussa contre le lit. Docilement, Newt s'allongea comme le lui avait demandé Thomas, sur le ventre, callant sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Thomas l'observa un moment avant d'enlever son tee-shirt et son pantalon à son tour, restant en boxer. Il monta sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur le haut des cuisses du blond, veillant à ne pas s'appuyer sur lui pour ne pas lui faire mal. Newt frissonna, il attendait la suite avec impatience. Le brun frotta un peu ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer un peu avant de les poser sur ses épaules. Il commença par lui masser le haut du dos autour de la nuque avant de descendre progressivement vers ses reins en suivant sa colonne vertébrale. Le blond poussa un soupir d'aise alors qu'il commençait à se détendre. Les mains du nouveau étaient douces et chaudes, il savait exactement où appuyer pour le détendre, c'était divin.

« Ça va, mon cœur ? »

Demanda soudain celui-ci en s'appuyant un peu sur le haut de son dos, faisant pénétrer sa chaleur dans le corps du blond qui rouvrit les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Tommy… »

Lui répondit-t-il d'un souffle.

« Pourquoi… ? »

« Parce que c'est ce que disent les couples… »

« Est on en est pas un… ? »

« Non… »

Le bleu se mordit la lèvre puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la nuque du blond, collant son torse contre son dos toujours sans s'appuyer sur lui.

« À qui du vas faire croire ça ? »

« Tommy… »

« Je t'aime, Newt…Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi… »

L'intéressé sortir un bras de sous sa tête pour passer la main dans les cheveux de Thomas.

« Trouve autre chose… »

Le Coureur se redressa pour pouvoir reprendre son massage. Il réfléchit quelques minutes puis fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Et Minho… ? Pourquoi lui il à le droit de te donner un surnom ? »

Newt soupira.

« Si Minho avait décidé de t'appeler Robert alors que ton nom c'est Thomas, t'aurais beau lui dire ce que tu veux, il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Avec moi c'est pareil…J'ai bien dû lui répéter cinquante mille fois que je n'étais pas un ange, ça ne veut pas rentrer dans son crâne de piaf. »

Thomas rit doucement, en effet ça ressemblait bien à l'asiatique.

« Mais il a raison…Tu es un ange… »

Le taquina-t-il ensuite, le blond roula des yeux.

« Oh non, Tommy, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi… »

Le rire du bleu s'intensifia.

« Non, c'est vrai…Un ange ne t'arriverait pas à la cheville… »

Poursuivit-il ensuite avec un sourire en coin. Newt se mordit la lèvre.

« Alors là…On me l'avait jamais faite celle là, bravo… »

« Je plaisante… »

Souffla le Coureur, son sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres. Il se pencha de nouveau pour s'approcher des oreilles de son amant.

« Je ne peux pas t'appeler autrement que Newt alors… ? »

Demanda-t-il avant de passer un coup de langue contre sa nuque puis sur son lobe. Le blond cambra légèrement son corps pour le coller contre celui de son amant.

« Trouve quelque chose de plus original… »

Lui répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix. Thomas se mordit la lèvre en y réfléchissant.

« J'y penserais… »

Souffla-t-il, rassuré. Il laissa courir sa langue le long de la nuque du blond avant de mordre la peau de son épaule, y laissant un suçon. Ça semblait plaire à Newt qui frissonnait et gémissait sous les dents du bleu. Seulement il ne semblait pas complètement docile, ni entièrement satisfait.

« C'est déjà fini ? Dommage, tu as vraiment des doigts de fée… »

« Ah oui ? »

Répliqua Thomas avec un petit rire. Il agrippa une des oreilles de Newt du bout des dents.

« Tu sais où je vais les mettre, mes doigts ? »

Le blond rit doucement.

« Aucune idée… »

Souffla-t-il, joueur. Le Coureur se redressa et descendit de ses cuisses pour le laisser se retourner avant de grimper de nouveau au dessus de lui. Newt lui sourit et passa les bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser langoureusement. Le bleu répondit à son baiser avec plaisir alors qu'il laissait courir les mains contre son torse, le faisant frémir.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi… »

Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Newt rit doucement, les doigts glissés dans ses cheveux.

« Moi aussi, mon Tommy… »

Lui répondit-il avec tendresse, le faisant sourire. Pour appuyer ses propos, il passa les mains entre eux pour glisser les mains dans le boxer de Thomas, le faisant glisser le long de ses hanches, l'incitant à le retirer complètement ce qu'il fit rapidement pour coller son corps contre le sien.

« Newt… »

Fit-il ensuite en se penchant pour embrasser son cou.

« Quoi… ? »

« Fais-moi l'amour… »

Le blond haussa les sourcils. Okay, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

« De quoi… ? »

Le Coureur se redressa pour le regarder.

« J'ai envie de toi, Newt… »

Répéta-t-il avant de s'humidifier les lèvres. Le blond plongea son regard dans le sien pendant un moment avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Le brun répondit amoureusement à son baiser, les mains contre son torse pour caresser sa peau. Newt échangea leur place sans lâcher ses lèvres et se glissa au dessus de lui. La requête de Thomas l'étonna un peu, vu son comportement au cours de la soirée, il s'était attendu à se faire clairement dominer, mais pas du tout, en fait c'était comme si le bleu avait soudain reprit son innocence…Newt trouvait ça adorable. Il glissa le visage dans son cou pour le mordiller, y laissant sa marque, alors qu'il le pénétrait d'un doigt pour le préparer, loin de lui l'idée de blesser son Tommy. Celui-ci se cambra, soupirant de plaisir, et releva les jambes qu'il passa autour de la taille du blond. Soudain un gémissement fit écho au sien et il fronça les sourcils, surpris. Newt se redressa, aussi perplexe que lui, mais il n'avait aucune envie de poser la moindre question maintenant. Il fondit sur les lèvres de son amant pour l'embrasser alors qu'il glissait un autre doigt en lui. Du coup Thomas se reconcentra immédiatement sur lui et oublia tout le reste.

« S'il te plait, prends-moi… »

Souffla le bleu, presque suppliant en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant qui lui sourit. Comment lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? Il retira ses doigts pour pouvoir guider son sexe en lui, agrippant sa hanche d'une main, se servant de l'autre pour garder son équilibre. Il ferma les yeux, soupirant de désir. Thomas se cambra, son regard s'embrumant de plaisir. Il crispa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant et poussa un gémissement lorsque celui-ci s'immobilisa au fond de lui. Il se mit à onduler des reins en quête de plus de sensations. Newt se retira presque pour le pénétrer de nouveau puis il adopta un rythme assez soutenu en voyant que le Coureur en redemandait. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements. Il était moins à l'aise qu'il l'eut été auparavant, il doutait de l'isolation car si il avait pu entendre quelqu'un, ça voulait dire qu'on pourrait également l'entendre lui…Mais c'était tellement dur de se retenir complètement…

« Newt… »

Soupira-t-il avant de l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser, ça, ça avait au moins le mérite de le faire taire un minimum. Le blond répondit au baiser tout en approfondissement le rythme de ses pénétrations. De toute façon il était lui-même beaucoup moins expressif quand il dominait que l'inverse, pas qu'il aimait moins, hein, c'était juste différent. Mais dans tous les cas il se fichait bien de faire du bruit ou non en fait, après tout il avait tous les droits maintenant, pas vrai ? Il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui du Coureur qui avait levé la tête vers lui. Il le trouva beau…Tellement beau…Il réalisa même que sous cet angle, dans cette ambiance, alors qu'il lui faisait tendrement l'amour, Thomas lui fit penser à un ange. Ce constat le fit sourire alors qu'il scellait leurs lèvres de nouveau. Le bleu savoura la douceur de leur rapport…Et il avait bien du mal à avaler le fait qu'ils ne formaient pas un couple…C'était trop pur…Trop parfait…Lentement il se laissait glisser dans le plaisir, les jambes serrées autour de la taille du blond et les doigts emmêlant ses cheveux.

« Ah…Newt… »

Souffla-t-il en se cambrant pour venir coller son corps à celui de son amant qui venait de toucher sa prostate, le propulsant encore un peu plus vers la délivrance. Le blond se contenta de lui sourire…Bon sang ce qu'il le trouvait beau…

« C'est toi qui es parfait, mon Tommy… »

Lui souffla-t-il contre l'oreille, le faisant frissonner.

« Dis…Dis pas…Dis pas n'importe quoi… »

Lui répondit quand même le bleu entre ses soupirs. Il agrippa sa taille, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau du bas de son dos alors qu'il laissait retomber ses jambes contre le lit pour pouvoir les écarter plus, comme s'il voulait le faire pénétrer plus profondément. Newt ne se fit pas prier pour augmenter le rythme et la puissance de ses coups de reins, il ne comprenait que trop le fait que Thomas en veuille toujours plus. Mais apparemment, le bleu approchait de l'orgasme puisqu'il l'entendit murmurer quelques minutes plus tard :

« Newt…J…Je vais…Je v-…Je vais jouir… »

Il ferma les yeux après avoir réussit difficilement à articuler ça, préférant se concentrer sur ses autres sens. Le blond se tendit, glissant le visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser. Le Coureur crispa une main sur sa hanche et glissa l'autre entre eux pour se caresser vivement alors que ses gémissements s'intensifiaient sans qu'il ne cherche plus à les retenir. Il se libéra finalement, son corps se crispant et se cambrant au maximum tandis qu'il éjaculait massivement entre eux. Newt se mordit la lèvre. Il s'était redressé et avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle idyllique que lui offrait Thomas. Puis le bleu relâcha tout, se laissant retomber sur les draps. Il ouvrit les yeux pour lancer un regard brumeux à son amant qui venait de se retirer. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais il ne dit rien, son souffle était trop court pour lui permettre de parler alors il se contenta d'attirer le blond contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement et se glissa sur le lit pour se coller à lui sans avoir l'impression de l'écraser. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Thomas tourna la tête pour l'embrasser langoureusement, une main glissée dans ses cheveux pour le retenir au cas où il aurait eu l'idée de reculer. Bien sûr, ce n'était absolument pas le cas, si Newt avait pu s'approcher plus que ça il l'aurait fait.

Thomas retrouva rapidement sa vigueur et son excitation. Il faut dire qu'avoir le corps de Newt aussi proche du sien faisait parti des choses qui savaient enthousiasmer sa virilité. Alors qu'il l'embrassait encore et encore, de plus en plus langoureusement, il se hissa lentement au dessus de lui. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé le moindre mot mais le Coureur savait ce qu'il voulait maintenant et il n'avait pas besoin de demander au blond ce qu'il en pensait parce qu'ils étaient exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Une très brève préparation suffit, ce n'était pas exactement une première pour Newt qui ne laissa pas Thomas prendre son temps. Quand il trouva que les choses duraient un peu trop longtemps, il renversa le bleu pour échanger leur position et s'empaler directement sur son membre dressé et gorgé de sang. Immédiatement, il se cambra alors qu'il s'asseyait sur ses hanches, enfonçant complètement son sexe en lui. Le Coureur gémit, crispant les mains sur son bassin, et releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Newt… »

Il aurait voulu lui dire d'attendre, de le laisser lui faire l'amour comme il le méritait, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, le blond l'excitait beaucoup trop. Newt sembla le sentir et il sourit tendrement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, d'abord doucement, presque du bout des lèvres, puis de plus en plus passionnément alors qu'il ondulait des reins pour faire coulisser son sexe en lui.

« Tu sais que tu vas me rendre fou… ? »

Soupira Thomas d'une voix brûlante juste après le baiser en accompagnant le mouvement de son amant en le soulevant à l'aide de ses mains crispées sur sa taille. Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire entre ses gémissements avant de se redresser, prenant appuis sur le torse du Coureur, pour accentuer le va-et-vient. Bientôt ce ne fut plus assez pour lui.

« S'il te plait Tommy…Lâche-toi… »

Lui souffla-t-il. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il avait beau aimer la douceur et la tendresse de Thomas, son besoin de domination se faisait sentir. Heureusement pour lui, ça ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, le bleu était décidé à le satisfaire et il s'activa. Il renversa Newt sur le coté et se retira pour pouvoir le tourner dos à lui. Il releva sa jambe et le pénétra de nouveau, collant son torse contre son dos. Newt sourit. C'est exactement ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il se cambra un peu et se tourna très légèrement pour pouvoir regarder le Coureur. Il glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux et s'approcha pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Thomas répondit fougueusement au baiser en se redressant sur un coude pour faciliter l'étreint alors qu'il le pénétrait vivement en lui, les ongles enfoncés dans la peau fragile de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Paradoxalement ça contribua à augmenter le plaisir du blond qui poussa un gémissement étouffé contre les lèvres du bleu. Il lui intima ensuite d'un souffle d'accélérer l rythme et le Coureur obtempéra immédiatement, après tout c'était son boulot d'aller plus vite n'est-ce pas ? Newt retenait à peine ses gémissements et Thomas avait beau trouver ça absolument idyllique, il ne pouvait quand même pas s'empêcher de penser aux pauvres oreilles des autres Blocards qui devaient quand même pas mal souffrir au quotidien à cause de ça…Et puis il réalisa finalement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, c'était beaucoup trop excitant de toute façon. Il sourit et approfondit ses coups de reins tout en glissant la main le long de la cuisse du blond pour remontrer jusqu'à son entrejambe et s'emparer de son membre pour le caresser au même rythme. Newt se cambra.

« To…Tommy ! »

Gémit-il en ondulant des hanches. Il allait bientôt jouir, il le sentait, et il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant complètement dans les bras du Coureur dont la langue était en train d'agacer son oreille, augmentant encore un peu plus son plaisir si c'était encore possible.

« Je t'aime Newt… »

Murmura alors Thomas contre son tympan tout en s'enfonçant le plus profondément possible en lui. Le blond se crispa de la nuque jusqu'au bout des orteils et il éjacula entre les doigts du bleu qui gémit en le sentant se resserrer autour de lui. Quelques coups de reins en plus suffirent à déclancher son propre orgasme et il mordit violemment son épaule pour se taire en atteignant le nirvana. Newt frissonna alors qu'il sentait le sperme du Coureur se répandre en lui. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime… »

Souffla-t-il lorsque sa respiration se fut calmée. Thomas se retira mais resta collé contre lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer. Newt se contenta de se retourner. Il passa la main contre la joue de Thomas puis il s'approcha pour l'embrasser doucement. Le bleu plongea progressivement dans une douce torpeur et il répondit légèrement au baiser avant de glisser son nez dans le cou de Newt. Coucher avec quelqu'un avait tellement d'avantage pour lui, en fait, il n'y avait rien qui l'apaisait et l'aidait mieux à dormir que ça, alors il se promit de le refaire aussi souvent que possible alors qu'il s'endormait paisiblement dans les bras chauds et rassurants de Newt. Le blond sourit tendrement en l'observant. Thomas était tellement adorable lorsqu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, son corps entier se détendait, son visage s'adoucissait, il était simplement parfait. Et ça c'était sans compter sur son souffle brûlant qui venait caresser son cou, le faisant frissonner. Il se détendit, se blottissant contre le corps du Coureur, et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil le gagna assez rapidement et, pour une fois, ni Thomas ni lui ne firent le moindre mauvais rêve.


	43. Chapter 43

Coucou !

Ce chapitre est assez long et il se passe plein de trucs alors tâchez de suivre :D

Normalement il y aurait du y avoir un lemon ici mais ça aurait été encore plus long alors il sera dans le chapitre suivant ! J'aime bien imaginer que Thomas n'est pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il veut bien le croire et je le trouve adorable ici :) j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi !

Je profite d'une petite aparté pour vous parler un peu, en ce moment ça va pas terrible dans ma vie...Je vous arrête tout de suite, j'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter d'écrire, bien au contraire, pas de panique je ne vais pas mettre cette fiction en hiatus ou quoi ou qu'est-ce, rassurez-vous ! Je prenais juste un moment pour vous demander un petit service et c'est de continuer à me soutenir comme vous le faites, une petite review, un petit message, rien de plus que ce que vous faites d'habitude, j'ai juste besoin de savoir que vous êtes là, derrière moi, peu importe d'où vous venez, j'ai besoin de savoir que je ne suis pas seule. Voila c'est tout, j'arrête de pleurer et je vous laisse lire ce que vous êtes venus lire !

Bonne lecture :) et encore merci !

* * *

Thomas se réveilla en pleine forme le lendemain matin. Il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se redresser pour s'étirer mais réalisa rapidement qu'il ne pouvait pas : quelque chose le gênait. Et il constata que ce quelque chose c'était le corps de Newt. Le bleu était allongé à moitié sur le coté et sur le ventre et Newt était blottit sur son dos, la tête appuyée contre l'arrière de son épaule et un bras passé autour de sa taille. Ça le fit sourire. Il soupira d'aise et se détendit complètement. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre l'informa qu'il était plus de six heure du matin et il se levait plus tôt que ça d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci il jugea qu'il était encore trop tôt. Un petit sourire se dessina de nouveau sur ses lèvres alors qu'il refermait les yeux. De toute façon il était hors de question de bouger tant que le blond n'était pas réveillé, pas vrai ? Il passa les doigts le long de son bras jusqu'à sa main qu'il attrapa pour la ramener près de son visage et l'embrasser. En voila un bon moyen de commencer sa journée songea-t-il, de bonne humeur.

Il commençait à s'assoupir de nouveau lorsqu'il entendit son amant bouger contre lui. Il sourit en l'entendant bailler et entrelaça leurs doigts. Newt se redressa et déposa un baiser entre ses omoplates.

« Salut, Tommy… »

Fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée en se décalant pour rendre sa liberté de mouvement au Coureur qui en profita pour se retourner vers lui et le regarder.

« Bonjour… »

Lui répondit-il avec douceur en lui souriant et passant la main contre sa joue. Newt lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« T'as bien dormi ? »

Demanda-t-il en poussant Thomas pour l'allonger sur le dos et pouvoir se blottir contre son torse, la tête contre son cou et une main sur son ventre. Le brun éclata de rire en le laissant faire avant de passer un bras autour de lui pour caresser son dos du bout des doigts.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai rarement aussi bien dormi que cette nuit… »

Dit-il d'un air détendu. Il ferma les yeux pour se remémorer la soirée de la veille et ça lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« …D'ailleurs je me suis peut être endormi un peu vite… »

Constata-t-il, penaud. Ce fut au tour du blond de rire et il se redressa pour le regarder.

« C'est sûr que t'as pas demandé ton reste… »

Thomas rouvrit les yeux pour croiser son regard.

« Excuse moi… »

Marmonna-t-il en caressant les cheveux de son amant qui se mordilla la lèvre et se pencha pour coller un bref baiser contre la bouche du Coureur.

« Ne t'excuse pas, c'est exactement ce que je voulais que tu fasses. »

Répliqua-t-il avec douceur en s'éloignant. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et bailla de nouveau en s'étirant. Thomas l'observa puis suivit le mouvement pour se glisser à genoux derrière lui et coller son torse à son dos, enserrant sa taille entre ses bras.

« Ne te sauve pas… »

Souffla-t-il à son oreille avant d'embrasser son épaule. Newt rit doucement.

« Il est l'heure, Tommy…Retour au turbin… »

Le bleu soupira et hésita un peu avant de finalement le libérer. Il se détourna pour pouvoir se lever à son tour en passant par l'autre coté du lui et s'habilla rapidement. Il se retourna ensuite vers le blond et le vit grimacer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as encore mal au dos ? »

Newt lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

« Oui et non… »

Le brun l'observa un moment, perplexe.

« Comment ça ? »

Le chef soupira puis lui tourna le dos et souleva légèrement son tee-shirt. Le Coureur écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh bordel… »

Lâcha-t-il d'un souffle en s'approchant. Le bas du dos de son amant était recouvert de griffures plus ou moins profondes et ce n'était rien comparé à ses hanches ou Thomas pouvait clairement voir la marque de ses ongles enfoncés dans sa peau qui avait même bleuit à certains endroits.

« C'est à ce point alors ? Je me disais bien que ça brûlait vachement… »

Soupira Newt en laissant retomber son haut avant de se retourner vers le Coureur. Celui-ci avait le regard rivé au sol, un air coupable sur le visage.

« Je…Je suis vraiment désolé, Newt, je… »

Fit-il, mortifié. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire en fait. En vérité il ne souvenait même pas avoir fait ça alors comment expliquer son geste ? Il sursauta légèrement en sentant les bras du blond s'enrouler autour de son cou et son corps se coller contre le sien mais il lui rendit l'étreinte, passant les mains vers le milieu de son dos pour ne toucher aucune zone sensible.

« Recommence quand tu veux… »

Chuchota Newt tout contre son oreille avant de se soustraire à son emprise pour quitter la pièce sans attendre la réaction du brun. Celle-ci mit de toute façon un temps fou à arriver tant Thomas eut du mal à assimiler ce que son amant venait de lui dire. Donc, en gros, il lui avait déchiqueté le bas du dos jusqu'à en avoir du sang sous les ongles et il voulait qu'il recommence ? Okay, ce type était vraiment dingue…Mais lui il était vraiment dingue de ce type. C'est donc avec un petit sourire un peu béat scotché aux lèvres qu'il sortit de la chambre.

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'un énorme gargouillement émana de son ventre. Du coup il descendit directement au réfectoire où il déjeuna en compagnie de Chuck et Newt. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit pas la moindre trace de Minho et ça lui fit un petit pincement au cœur. Vu l'heure il s'imagina que l'asiatique devait déjà avoir fini de se préparer et il poussa un petit soupir en jouant avec ses couverts, un peu songeur.

« Alors, Thomas ? Comme ça on m'a raconté des conneries ? »

S'enquit soudain Chuck en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Le bleu haussa les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

Demanda-t-il en regardant le plus jeune qui gloussa.

« Sois disant il se passe rien entre Minho et toi, mais je vous ai bien vu hier ! Ça ressemblait pas à de l'amitié, ta bouche collée contre la sienne ! »

Le taquina-t-il. Le Coureur rosit légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil à Newt qui les observait sans rien dire, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Bon, bon, okay…C'était peut être pas tout à fait des conneries… »

Marmonna-t-il finalement en reportant son attention sur le Torcheur.

« Je le savais ! » Fit celui-ci d'un air triomphant. « On ne me la fait pas à moi ! »

Thomas rit doucement et frotta les cheveux de son ami du plat de la main.

« Me voila démasqué… »

Dit-il, faussement dramatique. Chuck rit doucement puis détourna la tête pour pousser un petit soupir. Il eut l'air soudain un peu mélancolique, ce qui inquiéta Thomas.

« Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Demanda-t-il alors en l'observant. Mais son ami haussa les épaules et lui sourit.

« Rien, t'inquiète ! »

Le Coureur n'était pas dupe mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre pour tirer les vers du nez de son ami, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça. Alors il tourna la tête vers Newt pour lui demander silencieusement ce qu'il en pensait et s'aperçut que celui-ci observait Chuck d'un regard entendu, presque compatissant, c'était signe qu'il comprenait ou savait quelque chose. Et il était bien le seul ! Songea Thomas alors qu'il terminait son petit déjeuner en vitesse. Il brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait en demandant au blond mais il pouvait pas se permettre de le faire devant le plus jeune Blocard, ce serait plutôt gênant et irrespectueux. Donc il prit son mal en patience et attendit sagement la fin du repas. Mais le blond le vit s'agiter sur sa chaise et décida de faire bouger un peu les choses.

« Dis donc Chuckie ? »

Lança-t-il soudain au Torcheur qui lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif.

« Ça te dirais pas de me rendre un service ? »

« Si, bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Demanda le plus jeune d'un ton assez dévoué.

« Tu pourrais aller me chercher Gally s'il te plait ? »

Ce coup-ci, Chuck se sentit un peu moins serviable et Thomas comprenait bien pourquoi, il savait que le Bâtisseur ne portait pas son ami dans son cœur et il était déjà très impressionnant pour lui alors il imaginait bien ce que le plus jeune devait ressentir en devant s'approcher de lui. Mais si Newt avait employé un ton doux, on sentait bien qu'il ne saurait souffrir d'un refus. Donc le Torcheur souffla, résigné, adressa un regard au Coureur, qui lui tapa amicalement dans le dos avec un petit sourire d'encouragement, et se leva pour aller faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Newt attendit qu'il quitte le réfectoire pour se reconcentrer sur son amant.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tommy ? Je vois bien que t'es pas à l'aise, là. »

Fit-il en croisant les jambes pour pouvoir discrètement passer le pied contre le mollet du bleu qui en frissonna. Il aurait voulu poser sa main sur la sienne qui traînait sur la table mais ça n'aurait pas été très sage…Newt avait été clair là dessus, Thomas et lui ne pouvait pas s'afficher clairement en couple et le brun comprenait parfaitement pourquoi : Après tout ils avaient chacun un copain et, si ils ne voyaient pas le problème à fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre, ben…Les autres Blocards ne seraient pas aussi ouverts d'esprit et les deux garçons n'avaient nul besoin de leur imposer ça. D'ailleurs le Coureur trouvait ça plutôt agréable que ce soit une espèce de secret. Un secret qu'ils partageaient, certes, avec Gally et Minho, mais ça lui donnait quand même l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de spécial, de privilégié. Du coup il appuya son menton dans sa main et son coude sur la table.

« C'est pas moi qui ai quelque chose, c'est Chuck…Je l'ai trouvé bizarre, pas toi ? »

Le blond sourit.

« Bizarre ? Non, il n'est pas bizarre, il est juste amoureux. »

Lui apprit-il d'un ton assez désinvolte. Mais ce n'est pas ce ton léger qui empêcha Thomas d'être choqué. D'ailleurs il manqua même d'en tomber de sa chaise alors qu'il fixait Newt avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« A-Amoureux ? »

Répéta-t-il, essayant tout de même de ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres.

« Oui, amoureux. »

« Mais de qui ? »

Demanda instantanément le Coureur, avide d'en savoir plus. Ce coup-ci, le chef roula des yeux en l'observant comme si il venait de dire une bêtise monumentale.

« Mais enfin, Tommy ! Chuckie est amoureux de toi, c'est évident, tu es aveugle ou quoi ? »

Fit-il, un peu blasé, parlant assez bas. Thomas eut l'impression que Newt venait de parler une autre langue qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Pardon… ? »

Demanda-t-il alors qu'il n'osait pas vraiment réfléchir à ce que le blond venait de lui apprendre.

« Ça crève les yeux…Et puis c'est facile de comprendre pourquoi… »

Poursuivit le blond pour ne pas l'aider. Le bleu ne savait plus trop quoi faire, là, c'était tout sauf une bonne nouvelle pour lui, depuis qu'il était ami avec Chuck il l'avait toujours considéré comme une espèce de petit frère qu'il s'était juré de protéger, jamais il ne pouvait voir leur relation autrement et surtout pas comme…Comme ça.

« M-Mais…Mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire moi ? »

Newt se passa une main sur le menton, un peu songeur.

« A vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment…Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que tu ne dois surtout pas laisser traîner les choses, sinon il va se mettre à espérer et tu vas lui faire du mal… »

« Et tu crois que c'est rassurant ? »

Se plaignit Thomas en jetant un regard alarmé à son amant.

« Je veux juste être honnête avec toi, mon Tommy…Faut que tu parles avec lui, et le plus tôt possible… »

Le bleu hocha doucement la tête. Voila un truc qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à penser mais il savait bien que son amant avait raison, il ne devait pas laisser traîner ça trop longtemps. Mais il décida quand même de prendre le temps de réfléchir à quoi dire exactement pour blesser Chuck le moins possible, peut être aussi demander conseil à quelqu'un, Minho, ou peut être Newt. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à poursuivre la conversation mais le Torcheur revenait déjà en compagnie du Bâtisseur et Thomas réalisa autre chose : il ne voulait surtout pas être là lorsque ce dernier ce rendrait compte de l'état de Newt. Du coup il se leva et adressa un petit signe de main à son amant avant de quitter le réfectoire. Prochaine étape : mettre la main sur Minho, et il comptait bien mettre cette phrase au sens littéral. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir et s'interrompit brusquement. Réflexion faite, il allait d'abord prendre une douche, et ensuite il mettrait la main sur Minho. Voila un meilleur programme.

En fait ses deux idées se rejoignirent car il trouva l'asiatique dans la salle de bain. Ce dernier était face aux lavabos, torse nu, et venait juste de se laver les dents puisqu'il était en train de se rincer la bouche. En le voyant, Thomas ressentit comme une bouffée de bonheur comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours et était heureux de le retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer réellement alors il se contenta de sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha ensuite de son amant et se colla contre son dos, enserrant sa taille entre ses bras et déposant un baiser sur son épaule. Plongé dans ses pensés, le maton n'avait pas remarqué sa présence et sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il le toucha, déclanchant un doux rire de la part du bleu qui lui adressa un petit regard d'excuse à travers le miroir.

« Pardon… »

Souffla-t-il en relevant un peu la tête pour pouvoir appuyer son menton sur l'épaule de l'asiatique qui s'essuya le visage avant de passer les mains contre ses bras, remontant un peu les manches de son tee-shirt pour caresser sa peau.

« Tu m'as manqué, mon cœur… »

Lui répondit-il, le faisant frissonner de bonheur.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi… »

Poursuivit le bleu en fixant son reflet. Minho lui sourit. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Thomas eut le réflexe de reculer pour se détacher de lui.

« Oh non, pas la peine de vous interrompre, ce n'est que moi. »

Fit Newt de sa voix douce en refermant la porte à clé derrière lui. Rassuré, le bleu se colla de nouveau contre l'asiatique.

« Salut, mon ange… »

Lança celui-ci en adressant un coup d'œil au blond qui lui répondit d'un sourire tendre.

« T'as déjà fini avec Gally ? »

Demanda le brun, un peu surpris, et le chef lui adressa une œillade.

« J'avais juste envie de prendre une petite douche rapide. »

L'informa-t-il en commençant à se déshabiller. Il attrapa le bas de son haut mais interrompit son geste en fixant le bleu. Si celui-ci savait exactement pourquoi il hésitait et commençait déjà à rougir, Minho n'en avait pas la moindre idée et observa le blondin en haussant un sourcil.

« Ben qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

« …C'est ton homme, il m'a déchiqueté les reins. »

Répondit alors Newt assez naturellement. Minho se contenta de le fixer, dubitatif, alors qu'il désignait Thomas du pouce.

« Qui, lui ? »

L'intéressé se redressa pour le regarder, un peu perplexe, tandis que le blond riait.

« Ben oui, lui, pourquoi ? T'as un autre mec ? »

« Hein ? Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'imagine pas une seconde qu'il ait pu te faire du mal, mon ange. »

« Il est bien plus sauvage que tu sembles le croire… »

Le brun souffla, ses joues étaient d'un rouge soutenu et il commençait à en avoir un peu marre.

« Dites, ça vous ennuierait d'arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là ? »

Râla-t-il alors en roulant des yeux et Newt s'approcha de lui pour lui caresser la joue avec douceur.

« Pardon, Tommy… »

« Montre lui… »

Soupira Thomas, résigné, en appuyant son front entre les omoplates de l'asiatique pour ne pas voir sa réaction. Le blond se retourna alors et souleva son haut. Minho l'observa un moment, bouche bée, et approcha lentement la main pour toucher les griffures très délicatement du bout du doigt comme pour s'assurer que c'était des vraies et pas simplement des marques dessinées au feutre sur sa peau.

« Waw… » Souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Gally va te péter la gueule, mon cœur… »

Newt haussa les épaules et se déshabilla finalement pour aller se doucher alors que Thomas levait la tête pour croiser le regard de Minho à travers le miroir. Il avait compris qu'il plaisantait au ton léger qu'il avait employé et décida de rentrer dans son jeu.

« Pas si tu l'en empêches… »

Répondit il en resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille.

« Que je l'en empêche ? »

Répéta l'asiatique, surpris. Le bleu lui adressa un regard avant d'embrasser son épaule puis sa nuque, la mordillant légèrement, remontant vers son oreille et le faisant frissonner.

« Tu ne laisseras rien m'arriver, pas vrai… ? »

Minho sourit et passa les mains sur celles de son amant pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Plutôt crever… »

Répliqua-t-il instinctivement et le bleu haussa les sourcils.

« Je t'en demande pas tant… »

Fit-il en se décalant légèrement sur le coté. L'asiatique tourna la tête vers lui et l'embrassa. Sa bouche était fraîche et avait un goût mentholé qui plut beaucoup au brun qui répondit fougueusement à son baiser en caressant son ventre du plat de la main. Une douce chaleur s'infiltrait déjà à travers les pores de sa peau et il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux pour voir si son petit ami partageait son état d'excitation. Mais quelque chose attira son attention, il rompit le baiser et se redressa pour regarder plus attentivement le reflet de Minho.

« Ça par contre, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait… »

Fit-il avec lenteur en passant les doigts sur un suçon sur la gorge du maton. Il se mordilla la lèvre en l'observant attentivement puis tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil suspicieux à Newt qui venait de sortir de la douche. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil alors qu'il se séchait brièvement avec une serviette qu'il enroula finalement autour de sa taille avant de s'approcher de plus près pour regarder.

« Pas moi non plus. »

Fit-il, catégorique. Thomas fronça les sourcils et se détacha de l'asiatique pour faire face au blond.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Tommy, tu crois vraiment que je te mentirais pour un truc aussi stupide que ça ? En plus je vois mal comment j'aurais pu faire, j'étais avec toi cette nuit et je suis persuadé que ce suçon n'était pas là hier soir. T'es vraiment sûr que ce n'est pas toi ? »

Demanda Newt en se rhabillant rapidement.

« Mais non, c'est pas moi… »

Souffla Thomas, un peu perdu. Décidément, il ne comprenait plus rien. Apparemment Newt non plus puisque les deux garçons se fixèrent un moment, aussi perplexes l'un que l'autre, avant que la lumière s'allume enfin dans leur esprit. Ils tournèrent la tête au même moment pour regarder Minho. Celui-ci s'était retourné vers eux et s'appuya contre le lavabo, les yeux rivés au sol.

« D'où ça vient… ? »

Lui demanda alors Thomas. L'asiatique leva la tête vers lui.

« Ben… »

Marmonna-t-il, gêné. Soudain, Newt écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est toi qu'on a entendu hier soir ? »

S'enquit-il, d'une façon plutôt rhétorique. Le maton fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi ? »

« Hier soir. On a entendu des gémissements dans la chambre à coté. C'était toi ? »

Reformula le blond en approchant d'un pas. Le regard de Minho navigua entre Newt et Thomas, passant plusieurs fois de l'un à l'autre, puis finalement il soupira, résigné.

« Peut être bien, oui… »

Avoua-t-il en rosissant un peu. Le brun eut l'impression de se pendre une grosse claque en plein visage, si bien qu'il ne sut absolument pas comment réagir à ça. Newt, par contre, sembla beaucoup mieux assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre et haussa un sourcil.

« Et on peut savoir avec qui t'étais ? »

Demanda-t-il. Là, Minho hésita un peu. Il ne pouvait clairement pas le dire à voix haute, surtout qu'il voyait Thomas se décomposer du coin de l'œil. Alors il compta sur Newt pour comprendre alors qu'il lui lançait un regard des plus éloquent. Le blond l'observa un moment avant que le déclic se fasse dans sa tête. Il recula d'un pas et le fixa longuement, la bouche entrouverte. En revanche, Thomas n'avait absolument rien compris et tourna la tête vers Newt.

« Quoi ? »

S'enquit-il, un peu fébrile. Le chef l'ignora, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de répondre indirectement à sa question.

« T'as couché avec Gally ?! »

S'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter les deux autres.

« Tu peux le dire encore plus fort peut être ? »

Marmonna Minho en regardant ailleurs.

« Tu t'es tapé mon mec ?! »

Répéta Newt en baissant d'un ton. L'asiatique soupira. Maintenant qu'il y était, autant tout avouer.

« En fait…C'est pas moi qui me suis tapé Gally…C'est plutôt le contraire… »

Fit-il, un peu évasif et comptant encore une fois sur son ange pour le comprendre, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques secondes.

« Waw… » Lança-il d'un souffle en fixant l'asiatique pendant un long moment avant de pincer les lèvres. Minho ferma les yeux, résigné. Dans trois secondes, Newt allait se foutre de sa gueule, il en était sûr. 3…2…1…Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Le blond essayait bien de se retenir, hein, mais c'était vraiment trop cocasse.

« Putain, Minho, t'es sérieux ? »

Articula-t-il avant de plaquer la main contre sa bouche. L'asiatique lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Te marre pas, tu sais à quel point c'est génial… »

Marmonna-t-il en se passant la main contre la nuque. Newt se pencha légèrement en avant, appuyant une main sur son diaphragme. Se retenir de rire était assez douloureux, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, déjà parce que ça ne se faisait pas de se moquer et ensuite parce qu'il voyait bien que Thomas n'avait pas spécialement envie de rire. Mais bon sang c'était horriblement drôle ! Il posa la main sur l'épaule du maton et s'approcha pour embrasser sa joue.

« Tu viens de refaire ma journée, là ! »

Ricana-t-il avant de se détacher de lui et de quitter la pièce. Minho roula des yeux en l'entendant éclater de rire dans le couloir. Il secoua un peu la tête, blasé, puis se tourna vers Thomas. Le bleu le fixait, l'air complètement court-circuité. Il ne savait plus quoi penser en fait. La raison lui interdisait d'être jaloux, après tout ce n'était pas juste : lui-même avait bien passé la nuit dans les bras d'un autre et la soirée n'avait même pas été très sage…Mais dans les faits il ne pouvait absolument pas s'en empêcher, ça faisait remonter en lui un fort sentiment d'insécurité.

« Tu m'en veux, mon cœur ? »

Demanda Minho en faisant un pas vers lui. Le brun se mordit la lèvre en regardant ailleurs.

« Je…Je sais que je devrais pas…Je veux dire…J'ai pas le droit d'être jaloux…Mais je… »

L'asiatique l'observa un petit moment puis ouvrit les bras. Thomas fit un pas en avant pour se blottir contre lui, le visage dans son cou.

« Je suis désolé, mon amour… »

Souffla doucement Minho en le serrant contre lui.

« Non…Ne t'excuse pas…C'est moi…C'est juste que… »

Que quoi au juste ? Le brun fronça les sourcils en y réfléchissant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un état pareil ? Et, là, il réalisa et se blottit un peu plus contre son amant.

« Ce qu'il y a c'est que je suis mort de trouille… »

Le maton fronça les sourcils. Mort de trouille ? Il ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout.

« Mais…Mais de quoi t'as peur ? »

Demanda-t-il, inquiet, en glissant les doigts sous le menton de son petit ami pour lui lever la tête et le regarder. Mais le bleu fuyait son regard, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Je…Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais…Mais j'ai aucune idée de pourquoi…Et je sais aussi que tu es encore très amoureux de Newt, ça je comprend parfaitement, parce qu'il est absolument extraordinaire…Alors si…Si tu me rajoutes de la concurrence…J'ai peur de ne plus être à la hauteur…Et que tu te lasses de moi… »

Fit-il d'une voix faible qui se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase. C'était peut être stupide mais c'était bien ça qui le terrifiait en fait. L'asiatique, lui, resta sans voix. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça… ? Il ne croyait tout de même pas… ?

« Est-ce que tu es sérieux, Thomas… ? »

Le brun rompit l'étreinte et recula de quelques pas mais garda la tête basse, n'osant toujours pas croiser le regard de son amant. Il ouvrit légèrement les bras.

« C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que j'ai de si spécial… ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu me choisirais moi plutôt que Newt ou Gally ? »

Minho l'observa avec de grands yeux, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire mais plutôt à comment le formuler, il se racla la gorge.

« Alors déjà, le type qui choisirait Gally plutôt que toi serait le pire des abrutis et ensuite… » Il s'interrompit et fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Putain, Thomas, regarde moi… »

L'intéressé se mordit la lèvre puis leva finalement la tête pour soutenir son regard.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'aime ? Je t'aime pour des tas de raisons… »

« …Lesquelles… ? »

L'asiatique observa le bleu de haut en bas.

« Pour commencer, regarde toi, t'es beau comme un dieu…Je pourrais passer mes journées entières à te regarder, sérieusement. Et j'adore tes yeux…Ils sont magnifiques…J'aime ta façon de me regarder quand je te fais l'amour, j'adore tout ce qui passe par ton regard en permanence et ta façon de jeter des coups d'oeils en coin quand t'es pas sûr de toi… »

Le brun se sentit rougir et tourna la tête pour se regarder brièvement dans le miroir avant de se reconcentrer sur Minho qui reprenait la parole.

« Ça aussi j'aime, cette façon que t'a d'être déterminé, confiant et totalement sûr de toi quand il s'agit d'imposer tes idées ou essayer de trouver une solution pour nous sortir d'ici mais de perdre tous tes moyens quand tu dois parler de tes sentiments…J'aime ton altruisme, j'aime ton courage…J'aime ta folie aussi… »

Il s'interrompit de nouveau comme s'il hésitait à dire ce qui lui venait ensuite.

« Tu sais, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps…D'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sûre de te connaître réellement, pas plus que je me connais moi, alors ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens ce que je viens de dire…Mais tu sais ce que j'ai pensé la première fois que je t'ai embrassé… ? »

Le bleu le fixa un moment avant de hocher négativement la tête avec lenteur.

« J'ai pensé à toi…Rien qu'à toi…Tu me l'as fait oublier, Thomas, j'ai arrêté de penser à lui pendant un petit moment et, crois moi, ça ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis que je l'ai rencontré… »

Le cœur du brun se mit à battre la chamade, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça et il savait parfaitement ce que représentait ce compliment, il ne pouvait pas en espérer de meilleur.

« Minho… »

Souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux de nouveau. Il s'en voulu soudain d'avoir douté…Mais l'asiatique avait raison sur le fait qu'il n'était absolument pas sûr de lui, en vrai.

« Je sais pas quoi te dire de plus…Je suis fou de toi, c'est tout et il n'a jamais été question de te remplacer ou de te comparer à qui que ce soit…Ce qui s'est passé hier soir, c'est arrivé sur un coup de tête, je regrette pas, c'était vraiment génial, mais jamais ça sera comparable à ce que je ressens pour toi, ça n'a rien à voir… »

Thomas releva les yeux vers lui. Le maton semblait un peu angoissé, comme s'il attendait sa réaction avec impatience. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'ouvrir son cœur à ce point et il avait peur que malgré tout ce qu'il venait de dire, ça ne suffise pas à rassurer le bleu. Finalement celui-ci poussa un soupir et se rapprocha avant d'enrouler les bras autour du cou de son amant, prenant appuis sur ses épaules pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec fougue. Soulagé, Minho enserra sa taille en répondant langoureusement au baiser.

« T'es rassuré, mon cœur… ? »

Demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mon amour… »

Répondit Thomas d'une petite voix en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

« Tu veux te faire pardonner ? »

Reprit l'asiatique avec un sourire en coin et son amant haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Me faire pardonner ? Mais c'est toi qui m'as trompé il me semble… »

Minho rit doucement.

« Et toi, tu faisais quoi pendant ce temps là ? »

Thomas sourit en coin et se pencha pour mordiller son cou.

« Mais tu m'as donné ton accord… »

« Oui, parce que je trouve ça foutrement excitant. Alors maintenant tu dois tout me raconter dans les moindres détails…Parce que ça m'intéresse beaucoup ! »

Le bleu rit doucement et consulta sa montre.

« Pas sûr qu'on ait le temps… »

Minho se mordilla la lèvre, songeur.

« Et bien on va le prendre ! »

Conclut-t-il finalement avant de prendre la main de son petit ami et de sortir de la salle de bain, l'entraînant à l'étage.


	44. Chapter 44

Coucouuu !

Comment allez-vous, tous ? Je vais commencer par vous souhaiter une très bonne année, que 2017 puisse vous apporter tout le bonheur, l'amour et la richesse que vous méritez ! Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ?

Je tenais à m'excuser pour la publication tardive mais le mois de décembre a été chargé pour moi avec les fêtes, la famille, tout ça...Je vais essayer de trouver un rythme moins précaire pour la suite !

Y'a un lemon dans ce chapitre, comme je l'avais dit...Oh non, attendez ! En fait y'a deux lemons :D

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et en tout cas merci à tous et toutes pour vos messages de soutien, ça m'a vraiment touchée, merci encore !

 _Meline :_ Déjà bienvenue parmi nous ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments c'est vraiment gentils ^^ ! Ensuite, que penses-tu avoir trouvé exactement ? Je suis curieuse maintenant :p

 _Gwen :_ Je t'ai mp ;)

 _Aurore :_ Je VEUX d'autres dessins (oui parce qu'Aurore dessine vraiment TROP bien :)) Et, oui, Teresa pionce ! Elle attend le baiser du prince charmant et avec moi c'est pas prêt d'arriver :D

 _manu44 :_ Merci de tout coeur, c'est très gentil à toi :3

Et voila ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une chose est sûre, l'histoire que Thomas venait de raconter à Minho lui avait plu. Beaucoup. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit et l'asiatique laissait courir sa main le long de la hanche de son amant, le faisant frissonner sous ses doigts. Thomas se rapprocha encore pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement.

« Et moi, j'y aurait droit aussi ? »

S'enquit le maton juste après le baiser. Intrigué, le bleu redressa la tête.

« Droit à quoi ? »

« A un massage. »

Le brun rit doucement.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

« Non, mais ça pourrait s'arranger… »

« Tu abuserais de ma gentillesse ? »

Minho éclata de rire et l'embrassa de nouveau tout en se glissant au dessus de lui.

« Et pas que de ta gentillesse… »

Thomas sourit contre les lèvres de son amant et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser tout en l'empêchant de reculer alors qu'il l'embrassait encore et encore. L'asiatique approfondit l'échange sans la moindre hésitation avant de se redresser pour pouvoir retirer le haut de son chéri qui souleva un peu les reins pour l'y aider. Puis le maton glissa la langue contre la gorge du nouveau qui frissonna et soupira de plaisir.

« Minho… »

Murmura-t-il en passant de nouveau les doigts dans ses cheveux. L'asiatique ne leva même pas les yeux et laissa courir ses mains le long de son torse jusque son ventre puis plus bas où il ôta habilement l'attache de son pantalon. Le bleu cambra les reins, il en voulait plus et ne pouvait absolument plus cacher son état d'excitation, ce que Minho ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

« Et ben, on dirait bien que tu en as envie… »

Souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Le brun déglutit et l'observa d'un regard courroucé.

« C'est bien simple : si tu t'arrêtes maintenant je serais capable de t'attacher au lit pour me satisfaire moi-même avec ton corps. »

Le menaça-t-il en le fixant d'un faux regard noir. L'asiatique éclata franchement de rire.

« Je suis presque tenté… »

« T'es sûr de toi ? »

Marmonna Thomas tout en se redressant pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec une passion sauvage, presque violente, qui déstabilisa un peu le maton, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répondre au baiser avec fougue, une main derrière sa tête pour la maintenir. Puis il lâcha ses lèvres pour venir de nouveau dans son cou.

« Finalement je vais continuer… »

Souffla-t-il contre sa gorge.

« Je t'en prie… »

Approuva le brun d'un murmure brûlant. Minho sourit et passa sa langue sur un de ses tétons, le faisant frissonner et pousser un gémissement. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là et laissa descendre son muscle le long de son ventre, y laissant un sillon humide qui tranchait agréablement avec la chaleur de sa peau, tout en ôtant son pantalon. Thomas frémit, les doigts glissés dans les cheveux de son amant qu'il regarda en baissant les yeux vers lui. L'asiatique descendait plutôt dangereusement, toujours plus bas, et le bleu tendit les reins vers sa bouche. Son souffle s'accéléra en même temps que les battements de son cœur et il poussa un gémissement qu'il tenta d'étouffer lorsque Minho prit son sexe en bouche après l'avoir débarrassé de ses derniers vêtements. Les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux, le nouveau ferma les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre. Il ondula légèrement les hanches pour pouvoir pousser un peu plus son membre entre les lèvres de son amant mais c'est bien celui-ci qui avait le contrôle et il comptait bien le garder tout en lui offrant un maximum de plaisir. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage de Thomas puis se reconcentra sur sa fellation. Le souffle du brun s'accéléra et il rouvrit les yeux pour observer l'asiatique. Rien que le regarder aurait pu le faire jouir mais il enfonça les ongles dans ses paumes et regarda ailleurs pour se calmer. Il avisa une de ses mains du coin de l'œil et s'en empara pour la ramener vers son visage et l'embrasser. Minho l'observa faire, amusé, et décida de tirer la situation à son avantage en glissant un doigt entre ses lèvres. Le bleu comprit assez rapidement ce qu'il devait faire et se mit à le sucer en refermant les yeux, inconsciemment en rythme avec la fellation de son petit ami. Il poussa un gémissement et se cambra encore, son ventre se creusait de plus en plus alors qu'il poussait ses hanches en avant. Le maton sourit intérieurement et laissa Thomas relever les jambes tandis qu'il récupérait sa main pour pouvoir doucement glisser son doigt en lui. Comme à chaque intrusion, le brun se tendit mais la langue de Minho qui jouait sur son sexe, bien au chaud dans sa bouche, eut assez rapidement le dessus sur sa crispation. En fait, le doigt qui s'insinua en lui jusqu'à frôler sa prostate contribua rapidement à augmenter son plaisir et il se cambra d'avantage, ondulant des reins pour le faire pénétrer un peu plus alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière pour gémir et crispait les mains dans ses cheveux de son maton pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

Minho s'arrêta juste avant de faire jouir Thomas qui lui jeta un regard emplit de frustration.

« Patience, bébé… »

Lui souffla-t-il en remontant vers lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue et terminer de se déshabiller. Le bleu sourit contre ses lèvres alors qu'il répondait langoureusement au baiser, enroulant les bras autour de son cou. L'asiatique se redressa un peu pour pouvoir regarder son amant, prenant appuis sur son avant bras, alors qu'il guidait son sexe en lui, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement. D'un mouvement de hanches, Thomas le fit pénétrer au maximum. Il était dans un tel état d'excitation qu'il sentit à peine la gêne et la douleur. Minho s'en aperçut et n'eut donc aucun scrupule à se mettre en mouvement, de toute façon ils étaient deux à n'attendre que ça.

« Minho… »

Souffla le brun d'une voix ardente alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien.

« Putain t'es tellement beau, Thomas… »

Lui répondit son amant avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Le bleu frissonna. Non pas qu'il croyait un mot de ce que son amant venait de lui dire, mais celui-ci semblait le penser et ça lui réchauffa le cœur. Il glissa la main contre sa nuque pour caresser la base de ses cheveux tout en répondant au baiser, gémissant contre ses lèvres. L'asiatique se redressa ensuite pour continuer à le regarder alors qu'il accélérait le mouvement de ses hanches, soupirant de plaisir. Le bleu n'était pas très loin de l'orgasme, son petit ami l'avait vraiment excité, mais il voyait bien que ce dernier était plus endurant alors il essaya de tenir un peu plus, crispant son corps. Le maton le remarqua et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue.

« Ne te retiens pas… »

« M-Mais… »

Commença Thomas avant d'être interrompu par les lèvres de Minho contre les siennes.

« Lâche toi… »

Poursuivit celui-ci en se penchant pour embrasser et mordiller son cou. Le bleu sourit puis ferma les yeux en se détendant. Le maton se remit en mouvement, satisfait, laissant remonter une de ses mains contre le torse de son amant pour caresser sa peau. Celles du brun glissaient et se crispaient dans le dos de l'asiatique qui sentit la douleur arriver alors il se redressa pour agripper ses poignets et les plaquer contre le lit, de chaque coté de sa tête, en s'appuyant dessus. Thomas déglutit et rouvrit les yeux pour soutenir le regard de son petit ami qui s'était penché au dessus de lui. Il se redressa ensuite pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec fougue. Minho répondit à son baiser tandis qu'il accélérait encore ses coups de reins, dégustant les gémissements qui prenaient leur source dans la bouche de Thomas pour venir mourir entre ses lèvres. Cependant il n'était pas en reste coté exclamation de plaisir et c'est en partie pour ça qu'il n'avait pas encore rompu le baiser…Ça et le fait que la bouche de son amant était absolument addictive et qu'il avait bien du mal à s'en passer. Mais au bout d'un moment il fallait bien qu'il reprenne sa respiration et rompit l'échange en se redressant. Ils laissèrent tous les deux échapper un gémissement à l'unisson alors que Thomas se cambrait et rejetait la tête en arrière, serrant les poings puisque ses poignets étaient toujours entravés. Minho ferma les yeux. Il était proche. Très proche. Il se pencha pour embrasser son cou alors qu'il libérait une de ses mains pour pouvoir glisser la sienne le long de son ventre puis sur son aine et enfin sur son sexe dont il s'empara pour le masturber. Thomas poussa une exclamation d'extase alors qu'il creusait les reins et crispait sa main libre dans les cheveux de son amant, les serrant entre ses doigts. Il referma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans son plaisir, oubliant tout sauf le corps de Minho qui bougeait contre et en lui. Il se cambra et se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il éjaculait contre les doigts de l'asiatique qui atteignit l'orgasme peu après. Il se retira juste à temps pour ne pas jouir en lui, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux ni de plus agréable. Le brun détourna la tête pour reprendre son souffle tandis que son amant s'allongeait à coté de lui et attrapait un mouchoir pour les nettoyer un minimum. Le bleu se blottit contre lui, le nez glissé dans son cou.

« Tu sais, je crois que j'adorerais si toutes mes journées pouvaient commencer comme ça… »

Marmonna-t-il, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Le maton rit doucement en passant un bras autour de son corps pour le serrer contre lui.

« Ça peut se faire… » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix brûlante. Il réalisa quelque chose qui le fit sourire. « Hey, mon cœur… »

« Mmh… ? »

« C'est la première fois qu'on fait l'amour depuis qu'on s'est mis ensemble. »

Thomas fronça légèrement les sourcils en y réfléchissant.

« Et hier matin… ? »

« Je veux dire juste toi et moi… »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Demanda le bleu après avoir approuvé d'un léger signe de tête.

« J'en pense que ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas senti aussi bien… »

Le brun frissonna et se redressa pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Minho rit doucement contre ses lèvres.

« On devrait s'y remettre, non ? »

Le bleu grogna légèrement.

« T'as sûrement raison… »

Soupira-t-il en s'asseyant dans le lit.

« Bon, une douche et c'est parti ! »

Fit-il avec un enthousiasme forcé avant de se lever pour s'habiller. Une fois prêt il haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers son amant qui n'avait pas bougé et l'observait, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

« T'attends quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il, intrigué. L'asiatique rit doucement.

« Parce que je suis censé venir avec toi… ? »

« Qui est-ce qui va me frotter le dos si tu viens pas ? »

Le rire du maton s'intensifia alors qu'il se levait.

« Okay, j'arrive… »

-X-

Newt avait prit la peine de calmer son rire avant de rejoindre son amant, mais ça lui avait au moins pris cinq bonnes minutes.

« Ben t'en as mis du temps, j'ai faillit croire que tu t'étais noyé. »

Râla faussement le Bâtisseur lorsque le blond le retrouva enfin dehors. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se remettre à rire et se redressa pour passer les bras autour du cou de son petit ami pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser langoureusement. Ce dernier répondit au baiser en callant ses mains contre ses reins pour le retenir.

« Alors comme ça c'est juste une grande gueule, un petit con qui est juste bon à s'agiter et à ne jamais la fermer et tu te demandes franchement ce que je lui trouve ? »

Souffla Newt, amusé. Il sourit en sentant l'étreinte de son amant se resserrer autour de ses hanches.

« …Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être sexy… » Marmonna Gally en rosissant. « Il a cafté ? »

Le blond gloussa.

« C'est à cause de toi, tu lui as laissé une sacré marque sur l'épaule. »

« C'est vrai ?...A force d'habitude… »

Répondit le Bâtisseur, joignant le geste à la parole en glissant la bouche contre la gorge de son amant pour mordiller sa peau, le faisant soupirer et frissonner de plaisir.

« Tu essayes de détourner mon attention… ? »

« Juste de te chauffer… »

« Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que j'en ai envie… ? »

« T'en as toujours envie… »

« Mais j'ai des choses à faire… »

Argumenta encore Newt, même s'il savait parfaitement que la partie était perdue d'avance. Gally se redressa pour l'observer avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser brièvement.

« Ouais, t'as raison… »

Fit-il ensuite avec un sourire en coin avant de se détacher de lui pour se détourner. Celui-ci le rattrapa par la main et laissa échapper un léger rire.

« Mais il n'y a pas d'urgence… »

Le Bâtisseur joignit son rire au sien en tournant la tête vers lui.

« D'abord tu as des choses à me raconter… »

Poursuivit Newt avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, toi aussi… »

« Alors il faut qu'on trouve un coin plus tranquille… »

« Le même que d'habitude… ? »

« Dans cinq minutes… ? »

En un regard ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Gally embrassa Newt de nouveau avant d'approcher la bouche de son oreille.

« Je t'aime, mon cœur… »

Y souffla-t-il, le faisant frissonner de bonheur, puis il s'éloigna. Le chef poussa un petit soupir. Il sourit en se disant que, finalement, il l'avait peut être prise pour rien cette douche. Il consulta sa montre. Comme il l'avait déjà expérimenté de nombreuses fois, il ne put que constater à quel point ça pouvait être long cinq minutes. Le Bloc était calme ce matin, apparemment on n'aurait pas besoin de lui pour le moment, ce qui le rassura au plus haut point. Oh comme il aurait détesté être dérangé au mauvais moment…Cette pensée le fit rouler des yeux alors qu'il se remémorait la fois où ça lui était arrivé. De quoi le mettre de mauvaise humeur un bon bout de temps, songea-t-il alors qu'il jugeait avoir assez attendu et tant pis si ça ne faisait pas exactement cinq minutes. Il retrouva son amant dans la forêt, près de la marre. Il était assit sur une grosse pierre et observait l'eau d'un air un peu absent. Le blond sourit. C'est qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder comme ça. Il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à pouvoir poser les mains sur ses épaules et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue.

« T'es en avance, non ? »

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? C'est sûr que t'as l'air occupé là… »

Gally rit doucement et pivota sur lui-même pour faire face à son petit ami qui en profita pour s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses, glissant les bras autour de sa nuque. Le Bâtisseur leva la tête pour le regarder mais le blond ne le laissa pas faire longtemps puisqu'il se pencha et l'embrassa avec fougue.

« Alors, c'était comment ? »

Demanda-t-il juste après le baiser en glissant le nez dans son cou, la joue sur son épaule.

« C'était intense…Sauvage…A vrai dire je crois pas avoir réfléchit une seule fois. »

Newt rit doucement.

« Et t'as aimé… ? »

« C'était génial… »

Répondit le Bâtisseur après un petit temps d'hésitation.

« Plus qu'avec moi… ? »

Poursuivit le blond avec un sourire en coin tout en caressant la base de la nuque de son amant, du bout des doigts. Contre toute attente, celui-ci éclata de rire.

« Tu plaisante ? »

Le chef joignit son léger rire au sien alors qu'il se redressait pour le regarder.

« Peut être pas ? »

« Est-ce que tu serais jaloux ? »

« Moi ? Oh absolument pas. Tommy par contre… »

Gally haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Sérieusement ? »

Newt haussa les épaules.

« Je crois bien que ça ne lui a pas plu… »

« Il se fout de la gueule du monde, ce type. »

Râla le Bâtisseur alors que son amant riait doucement.

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'a pas trouvé ça aussi drôle que moi…Il doit avoir ses raisons… »

« Non mais il est gonflé, attends, donc lui il peut coucher avec toi sans problème mais son mec n'a pas le droit de se lâcher aussi ? »

Résuma Gally, agacé. Newt leva les yeux.

« Mais avec moi ce n'est pas pareil… »

Répliqua-t-il avec lenteur. Son amant l'observa un moment en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ? »

« Je vois bien que je suis différent de vous, j'ai pas l'impression d'être sur le même plan… » Il s'interrompit le temps de chercher ses mots. « Je sais que je ne vous laisse pas indifférent, aucun d'entre vous…Je vous fascine. Et c'est pour ça que ça n'a pas l'air de vous poser le moindre problème de me partager. »

Gally soupira.

« C'est sur que c'est mieux que de ne pas t'avoir du tout… »

« Exactement. Tu vois ? J'ai un total contrôle sur vous. »

Répondit Newt, sur de lui, avant de se pencher pour embrasser son amant qui répondit langoureusement au baiser en posant les deux mains sur ses fesses.

« Donc tu crois que je t'obéis au doigt et à l'œil, c'est ça ? »

S'enquit-il, amusé. Le blond rit doucement.

« Oui, à peu près… »

« Pourtant j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est moi qui gère…Après tout je peux faire tout ce que je veux de ton corps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fit remarquer le Bâtisseur en soulevant le haut de son petit ami.

« Absolument tout… »

Approuva ce dernier d'une voix brûlante en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil qui le fit frissonner Pour retrouver contenance, il releva la tête et l'embrassa assez brièvement avant de lui retirer son haut. Il sourit en coin en remarquant les nouveaux suçons qui marbraient la peau de son amant.

« Tu crois que ça guériras un jour ? »

Demanda-t-il avant de glisser la langue dans son cou, passant sur les marques et le faisant soupirer de plaisir.

« J'espère pas, parce que pour ça il faudrait que vous arrêtiez de me mordre… »

« Et tu ne veux pas… ? »

« Oh que non… »

Gally rit doucement et passa les mains dans le dos de Newt afin de retenir sa chute alors qu'il le poussait pour l'allonger par terre, dans l'herbe, et suivait le mouvement, se hissant au dessus de lui. Le blond poussa un petit couinement de douleur lorsque le bas de son dos entra en contact avec le sol et son amant haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

Newt pinça les lèvres.

« Tu ne vas pas aimer… »

« De quoi… ? »

Répéta le Bâtisseur, perplexe, en se redressant.

« Et bien… » Commença le chef en glissant le bout de son auriculaire dans sa bouche pour se ronger l'ongle. « Il est possible que Tommy m'ait un petit peu, très légèrement, abîmé le bas du dos. »

« Comment ça… ? »

« Ben… »

« Montre. »

Ordonna Gally en s'éloignant pour laisser son petit ami se redresser, ce qu'il fit, s'asseyant juste devant lui.

« Tu ne vas pas te mettre en colère ? »

« Montre, on verra après. »

Insista le Bâtisseur qui commençait à perdre patience. Le blond pinça les lèvres puis hocha la tête. Il recula un peu puis se retourna pour se glisser à genoux, assis sur ses talons, dos à son amant. Celui-ci laissa échapper une petite exclamation en voyant l'état de la peau de Newt alors qu'une vague de rage commençait à monter en lui. Cependant il ne la laissa pas exploser et préféra contenir sa colère en poussant un gros soupir pour se calmer.

« C'est toi qui lui as demandé de faire ça ? »

Newt rit doucement.

« Non…Il semblerait que Tommy devienne plutôt sauvage lorsqu'il couche avec quelqu'un. Surtout lorsqu'il se fait sauter. »

Gally fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire que… »

Commença-t-il, intrigué. Le rire de son amant s'accentua un peu.

« Exactement… »

Approuva-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

« Viril… »

Commenta simplement le Bâtisseur avec un rictus.

« Hum…Je me demande comment je dois prendre ça… »

Répliqua le blond, faussement outré, faisant rire son petit ami qui ôta son haut et s'approcha pour passer les bras autour de son corps, collant son torse à son dos. Il embrassa son épaule, remontant jusqu'à son cou où il glissa la langue.

« J'aurais adoré voir ça… »

Souffla-t-il d'un ton brûlant contre son oreille. Newt sourit et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tu te serais contenté de regarder ? »

Gally hésita un peu et se mordilla la lèvre.

« Peut être pas… »

Finit il par dire avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Le blond sourit contre sa bouche et leva une main pour la glisser dans les cheveux de son amant qui laissait descendre les siennes le long de son ventre pour finalement ouvrir son pantalon. Il rompit le baiser pour se remettre à embrasser son épaule alors qu'il passait une main dans son sous vêtement pour attraper son membre et le caresser, le faisant soupirer et onduler des reins. Il appuya ensuite sur le dos de son amant pour lui faire comprendre de se mettre à quatre pattes, ce qu'il fit docilement. Le Bâtisseur en profita pour continuer à embrasser sa peau, descendant de plus en plus vers ses reins. Il passa la langue sur une griffure, puis une autre et une troisième. Newt se mit à gémir de plaisir, ce que Gally lui faisait l'excitait terriblement. Il cambra les reins et se pencha en avant jusqu'à appuyer la tête sur ses bras qu'il avait croisés au sol. Gally continua de baiser et lécher sa peau meurtrie et, lorsqu'il trouva une zone totalement intacte dans la partie de sa hanche, prit un malin plaisir à le mordre. Le blond poussa une exclamation d'extase.

« Encore… »

Demanda-t-il en un souffle. Le Bâtisseur de redressa pour tirer sur son pantalon et son boxer pour les baisser tous les deux au niveau de ses genoux puis il se pencha de nouveau pour faire un suçon sur sa fesse droite. Newt sourit. L'excitation était déjà à un niveau assez élevé mais Gally s'évertuait à la faire monter encore plus haut. Le blond laissa échapper un gémissement lascif et incroyablement sexy lorsque son amant glissa la langue entre ses fesses pour commencer à le préparer. Cette fois-ci, Newt savait qu'il n'y avait quasiment aucun risque qu'on l'entende ou les surprenne alors il ne retint aucune exclamation, ce qui augmentait l'excitation de Gally. Le blond haletait en ondulant des hanches. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou et, par-dessus tout, il en voulait plus.

« Putain, mon cœur, baise moi… »

Laissa-t-il échapper d'un ton suppliant, peut être un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Gally déglutit en se redressant. Okay, ça c'était foutrement excitant. Il se hâta d'ouvrir son pantalon et libéra son sexe, ce qui constitua déjà un soulagement, puis il agrippa les hanches de son amant pour s'enfoncer profondément en lui sans perdre une seconde. Il entama directement un mouvement assez rapide, joignant ses gémissements à ceux de Newt qui écarta un peu les jambes et bougea les reins pour le faire pénétrer plus profondément en lui. Gally se mordilla la lèvre. Dans cette position il avait une vue plongeante sur le corps mutilé de son amant et sur son sexe qui entrait et sortait de lui à un rythme frénétique. C'était une scène d'un érotisme sans nom et il n'en perdit pas une miette, s'en servant pour augmenter encore son excitation si tant est qu'elle puisse l'être. Le blond, lui, ferma les yeux et libéra un de ses bras pour pouvoir se caresser. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de jouir. Maintenant. Le Bâtisseur s'en aperçut et décida d'accélérer encore le rythme de ses pénétrations, de toute façon il était dans le même état que son amant. Les gémissements de celui-ci se rapprochaient et s'accentuaient de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'orgasme, criant le prénom de son petit ami. Tout son corps se contracta et il n'en fallut pas plus à Gally pour jouir à son tour, il se retira juste à temps et éjacula sur les fesses du blond qui sourit et frissonna. Il finit par se détendre complètement et s'installa au dessus de Gally qui s'était allongé sur le dos à coté de lui. Il blottit son nez dans son cou et soupira d'aise alors que le Bâtisseur le serrait contre lui.

« C'était vraiment chaud… »

Marmonna le chef, détendu.

« Ouais… » Approuva son amant en déglutissant avant que son visage s'illumine d'un sourire. « Et tu sais quoi, bébé ? »

Newt se redressa pour le regardé, intrigué.

« Quoi… ? »

Gally passa la main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser avant de reprendre la parole.

« C'est mille fois mieux avec toi. »


	45. Chapter 45

Coucou !

Comment ça va ? Moi je suis malade ! C'est des choses qui arrivent ! Du coup j'en profite pour publier, j'imagine que c'est la bonne nouvelle !

Hey :) J'ai un truc à vous annoncer !

J'ai pas mal discuté avec Aurore (d'ailleurs je te fais un coucou ici et un gros bisous) et elle m'a fait la surprise absolument géniale de faire des fan arts basé sur cette fiction, je suis trop contente, ils sont magnifiques ! Je vous invite à aller les voir ici auro0109( **POINT** (saletée de fanfiction ou je ne peux pas mettre de lien))deviantart( **POINT** )com ! (Petite précision : Ce sont des rated M ce qui signifie que pour lever le filtre il faut avoir un compte et être majeur. Mais je me fais pas de soucis, après tout si vous êtes là à lire ma fiction c'est que vous l'êtes ! PAS VRAI ?! è.é)

 _ginnylovegood gryffondor:_ Merci, merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! Ravie de voir que quelqu'un apprécie Minho à sa juste valeur (*regard en coin à Aurore*) ! Quant au rythme...Beuh...Disons que j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, c'est vrai qu'en ce moment j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écire/publier comme je le voulais...Ah, et je me demande vraiment d'où vient ton pseudo 8)

Aller bonne lecture !

* * *

Le retour à la réalité fut assez difficile pour Thomas. Ça lui aurait tout à fait convenu de ne jamais quitter les bras de son amant mais ils ne devaient pas stopper leurs efforts, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre plus de temps et ils n'avaient pas le droit d'abandonner.

« Je pense que ce qu'on va faire c'est qu'on va faire des équipes par groupe. Comme ça on en prend un chacun et on avance. »

Proposa-t-il à son maton qui sourit en coin.

« Tu veux vraiment prendre tout un groupe ? T'es un peu trop ambitieux non ? »

Ricana-t-il et Thomas roula des yeux même s'il ne put retenir un sourire.

« Un peu de sérieux. »

Râla-t-il tout de même, faussement moralisateur. L'asiatique rit doucement et s'approcha pour embrasser sa joue.

« Okay, ça me va comme idée. »

« Bon, alors par quoi on commence ? »

Minho réfléchit tout en consultant sa montre.

« À cette heure-ci il n'y a pas grand monde de disponible. » Fit il remarquer. « Les Trancheurs et les Sarcleurs ne peuvent pas vraiment quitter le boulot, les Cuistots, à mon avis c'est trop tard pour eux aussi, les Medjacks s'occupent de la fille, je viens de les voir...Non, pour le moment il n'y a que les Torcheurs, les Bâtisseurs et les Coffreurs, mais eux ils ne sont pas si nombreux que ça, à mon avis on peut les intégrer aux Bâtisseurs...Pff...Ça va vraiment être la merde de leur faire entendre raison à ceux là, ça me fait chier rien que d'y penser... »

Acheva-t-il en roulant des yeux. Thomas réfléchit à toute vitesse. Son amant n'était pas ravi de commencer par les Bâtisseurs et il comprenait assez bien pourquoi...De son coté il n'était pas plus pressé...Mais en même temps...Ce qu'il avait appris sur Chuck le matin même le mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise et il préférait éviter de se retrouver en sa compagnie tant qu'il n'avait pas eu une conversation avec lui, surtout en présence des autres.

« Je vais m'en occuper. »

Lâcha-t-il alors d'un air un peu absent. Minho haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« De quoi...? »

« Des Bâtisseurs. »

« T'es sûr ? Je te préviens, c'est vraiment des débiles profonds. »

Répondit l'asiatique, le faisant frissonner.

« Ouais, je vais le faire, toi occupes toi des Torcheurs. »

« Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu voudrais travailler avec Chuck. »

Thomas se raidit, il allait devoir trouver une excuse et très vite.

« Tu sais, en fin de compte j'y connais pas grand chose comparé à toi, je serais vraiment rassuré si c'était toi qui le formait. Au moins les Bâtisseurs ont déjà la condition physique qu'il faut... »

Argumenta-t-il, mais son maton secoua un peu la tête.

« Ouais mais je suis quasiment sûrs qu'ils vont faire leur tête à claque et qu'ils ne t'écouteront pas. »

Le bleu soupira. Son petit ami marquait un point, mais il se débrouillerait.

« T'en fais pas pour ça... » Il sourit en coin. « Et puis si ils ne m'écoutent pas c'est leurs problème non ? »

Minho rit doucement.

« L'essentiel c'est de ne pas se laisser impressionner et d'en imposer tout de suite. »

Thomas hocha la tête et se glissa dans les bras de son maton pour appuyer son front sur son épaule.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne dose de courage... »

Minho sourit et passa les doigts d'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il calait l'autre au niveau de ses reins.

« T'es vraiment sûr que tu vas y arriver, le bleu ? »

Thomas fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

« Je préfère quand tu m'appelles "mon coeur"... »

Commenta-t-il tandis que son amant riait doucement.

« Bon, tes sûr, on fait comme ça ? »

« Oui. »

Approuva le brun avec un hochement de tête.

« Okay, je m'occupe des Torcheurs et des Coffreurs, toi des Bâtisseurs. Faut qu'on commence par voir les matons. »

Expliqua Minho et Thomas hocha de nouveau la tête avant de frissonner en réalisant ce que ça impliquait. Son petit ami le remarqua et ricana.

« Ça va aller, mon coeur ? »

Fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Le bleu roula des yeux.

« C'est ça, continue à te moquer. »

« Je ne me moque pas, je prends soin de toi. »

Contra l'asiatique, amusé. Il approcha ensuite pour l'embrasser, mais Thomas ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça et tourna la tête au dernier moment pour lui tendre la joue. "Malheureusement" pour lui, Minho avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et s'il ne put accéder à ses lèvres, il remarqua assez vite qu'il avait le champ libre vers son cou contre lequel il s'empressa de poser la bouche alors qu'il collait son corps contre le sien.

« Fais pas la gueule... »

Souffla-t-il contre l'oreille de Thomas qui laissa échapper un soupir de désir.

« Je ne pourrais pas même si je le voulais vraiment... »

Minho ricana alors qu'il laissait glisser les mains contre ses fesses pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Thomas frissonna en tournant la tête vers lui. Non mais il le cherchait, là, non ?

« Et bien parce que tu fais tout pour me chauffer et que tu commences sérieusement à m'exciter, si ça continue je vais te sauter dessus, ici et maintenant, alors je vois mal comment je pourrais continuer à te faire la gueule dans des conditions pareilles. »

Lâcha-t-il de but en blanc, rien de tel que la provocation pour répondre à la provocation. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Minho ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il resta quelques secondes à le fixer, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Fier de son effet, Thomas sourit à son tour. Mais l'asiatique reprit rapidement ses moyens.

« C'est tentant, le bleu, mais on a du boulot. Aller, file ! »

Fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Thomas soupira mais hocha la tête et se détacha de son amant. Il s'apprêtait à partir mais Minho le rattrapa par la main. Intrigué, il tourna la tête vers lui.

« T'oublies pas quelque chose... ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi... ? »

Il observa son homme pendant un moment en se demandant ce qu'il aurait pu oublier. Voyant qu'il ne trouvait pas, Minho rit doucement et l'attira vers lui.

« Embrasse-moi... »

Souffla-t-il contre son cou. Thomas se mit à rire à son tour.

« Sérieusement ? »

L'asiatique se redressa pour plonger son regard dans le sien tout en caressant ses doigts du bout du pouce, la main toujours dans la sienne. Thomas se mordilla la lèvre. Inutile de dire qu'il était sous le charme, ça il le savait déjà. Il se rapprocha encore un peu pour l'embrasser tendrement. Minho sourit contre ses lèvres alors qu'il répondait au baiser. Décidément, il ne s'en lassait pas une seule seconde. Mais il fallait bien s'arrêter à un moment, alors il recula à contre coeur et poussa un soupir alors que Thomas lui adressait un petit sourire et un clin d'oeil. Non mais ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy sans le faire exprès, sérieusement.

Le bleu parvint finalement à quitter les bras si accueillants de son maton pour partir à la recherche de celui des Bâtisseurs. Ce dernier était évidemment en compagnie de Newt et même s'ils avaient une conversation assez professionnelle concernant le Bloc, Thomas capta tout de suite les regards qu'ils échangeaient, ils venaient de passer un bon moment, il en était sûr. Ça le fit légèrement rosir alors qu'il se remémorait la nuit où il avait surpris leurs ébats non sans une certaine excitation. Il la réprima vivement et stoppa le cours de ses pensés, ce n'était absolument pas le moment. Il déglutit et s'approcha du couple en se répétant mentalement de ne surtout pas regarder Newt trop intensément sans quoi il risquait fort de lui sauter dessus. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers le bleu lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur et lui sourit tendrement.

« Ça va, Tommy ? »

Demanda-t-il avec douceur et l'intéressé hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire. Et voila, maintenant il avait furieusement envie de l'embrasser.

« Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite conversation, toi et moi ! »

Lança Gally, le tirant de sa rêverie. Thomas grimaça, il comprenait parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

« Oui, si tu veux... » Commença-t-il, vaguement anxieux, et décida ensuite de détourner le sujet. « Mais avant que tu me pètes les dents, j'ai un truc assez important à te dire. »

Le Bâtisseur haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras.

« Quoi ? »

Il semblait un peu plus calme et Thomas soupira discrètement de soulagement avant de se mettre à expliquer leur plan à Minho et lui. Il s'était attendu à avoir un peu le trac mais il se rendit compte qu'il était plutôt à l'aise, son discours était fluide et sans accroc. Le fait que Gally l'écoute d'un bout à l'autre sans l'interrompre lui facilita grandement la tâche et puis il y avait Newt. Celui-ci était attentif et semblait plutôt content de l'initiative des Coureurs.

« C'est une bonne idée. » Fit-il d'ailleurs avec un sourire. « Je vais faire une annonce pour les autres, ça vous évitera de vous répéter à chaque fois. »

Thomas hocha la tête, c'était un bon plan.

« Bon courage, mon Tommy. »

Reprit le blond en s'approchant pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres, lui arrachant un frisson.

« Tu me rejoins quand vous avez fini ? »

Adressa-t-il ensuite à Gally qui hocha la tête en l'attirant vers lui pour échanger avec lui un baiser fougueux avant de le libérer. Le blond s'éclipsa et les deux autres le regardèrent partir, se surprenant mutuellement à observer la chute de ses reins.

« T'as perdu un pari ? »

Lâcha soudain Gally et Thomas fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

Le maton jeta un coup d'oeil à son équipe qui travaillait un peu plus loin. Le bleu suivit son regard et comprit où il voulait en venir. Il poussa un petit soupir.

« C'est moi qui ai voulu...Je me suis dit que si je pouvais vous convaincre vous je pourrais y arriver avec tous les autres... »

Gally ricana légèrement.

« Minho ne doit vraiment pas t'aimer pour te laisser le faire seul. »

Le bleu avait le sang chaud et se vexa un peu.

« Ouais, c'est un peu ce que j'ai pensé en apprenant qu'il t'avait laissé lui passer dessus. »

Râla-t-il. Le Bâtisseur lui jeta un regard.

« Tu veux vraiment t'engager sur ce terrain là ? Parce que tant qu'on y est j'ai deux trois trucs à dire concernant ce que t'as fait à mon petit ami pendant qu'il me trompait avec toi. »

Thomas frissonna et pinça les lèvres. Okay, il n'aurait peut être pas dû dire ça...En plus il se sentait encore un peu coupable. Il baissa la tête.

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé pour ça...J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, je me suis pas rendu compte que je griffais aussi fort... »

Fit-il, penaud, et à sa grande surprise le maton rigola doucement.

« T'es désolé ? Mais faut pas... » Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Il a adoré ça... »

Le Coureur sentit ses joues s'embraser.

« Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je recommence... »

Avoua-t-il à l'autre garçon dont le rire s'accentua un peu.

« Et je suis tout à fait d'accord, vu l'état dans lequel ça le met, je l'ai rarement vu aussi chaud qu'il l'était ce matin. »

« Ah oui... ? »

« T'as pas idée... »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre. Alors comme ça ses griffures avaient excité Newt encore plus que d'habitude ? Ça devait vraiment être bouillant et le bleu n'osait pas vraiment y penser de peur de tout laisser tomber pour aller le rejoindre en priant pour que la température ne soit pas redescendue. Il déglutit et essaya de se concentrer sur le boulot qui lui restait à faire, il aurait tout le temps de se faire consoler -ou féliciter, savait-on jamais- par le blond plus tard.

« On y va ? »

Adressa-t-il alors à Gally d'un ton un peu mal assuré. Celui-ci croisa les bras et hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers son équipe. Le bleu le suivit et le laissa d'abord rassembler tout le monde avant de commencer à parler. Il n'était pas franchement le bienvenu, il le savait, et reçut un accueil plutôt froid, pas étonnant non plus.

« Et on est obligé de l'écouter, lui ? »

Lâcha d'ailleurs vertement l'un des Bâtisseurs à l'adresse du maton. Thomas se tendit et sentit son coeur s'accélérer et les tremblement réinvestir ses mains qu'il garda serrées contre lui, les bras croisés.

« Non. »

Répliqua simplement Gally avec un haussement d'épaule. Le Coureur se crispa encore un peu plus. Bon, il se doutait bien que ça se passerait comme ça mais il n'aurait pas craché sur un peu de soutien de la part du maton. Il prit une inspiration et s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole pour essayer de se défendre.

« Je me contre fous de si vous l'écoutez ou non, c'est pas mon problème, je ne vous ai jamais forcé à quoi que ce soit et c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer, bande de guignols. Seulement voila, ce tocard est l'un des seuls du Bloc à savoir comment en sortir. Ni lui, ni moi, ni personne n'autre n'avons de temps à perdre avec vos gamineries débiles alors si vous ne voulez pas écouter ce qu'il a à vous dire, parfait, pas de soucis, allez jouer ailleurs. Mais faudra pas venir pleurer quand vous serez largués. »

Le devança Gally. Un ange passa alors que le nouveau écarquillait les yeux. Il pinça les lèvres pour réprimer un sourire, voila qui faisait chaud au coeur. En analysant ce que le maton venait de dire, Thomas réalisa que ce discours, en moins crû et vulgaire probablement, aurait pu appartenir à Newt et ça l'amusa. A croire que le blond avait transmit sa vision des choses à Gally et que celui-ci l'avait acceptée. Inutile de dire que les garçons n'en menaient pas large après la bombe que leur maton venait de leur lancer au visage. Ils semblaient en plein conflit intérieur. Est-ce qu'ils devaient en vouloir à Gally d'avoir retourné sa veste et continuer à faire les têtes de pioches, ou au contraire essayer d'écouter ce que ce tocard de bleu avait à dire et, qui sait, peut être essayer d'apprendre quelque chose ? La question semblait loin d'être facile, Thomas pouvait presque visualiser de la fumée sortir de leurs oreilles et, s'il avait d'abord trouvé que Newt devait exagérer lorsqu'il lui avait dit expliqué qu'ils n'étaient bons qu'à faire marcher leurs muscles sans rien avoir dans la tête, il comprenait aujourd'hui que ça avait un sens tout à fait littéral. Il soupira pour garder son sérieux au maximum et adressa un regard à Gally qui le lui rendit avait d'hausser les épaules. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil pour lui apparemment. Néanmoins, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il commença à montrer des signes d'impatience.

« bon, alors, on fait quoi ? Je vous préviens, j'ai pas l'intention de rester planté là comme un con toute la journée. »

Râla-t-il. Les Bâtisseurs s'entre regardèrent encore un moment puis l'un d'entre eux, qui semblait peut être un peu plus jeune que les autres aux yeux de Thomas, tourna la tête vers celui-ci.

« Vas-y, moi je t'écoute. »

Annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre, comme s'il attendait de voir les prestations du Coureur pour se faire une idée. Et les autres approuvèrent l'un après l'autre.

« Et ben voila ! Je vous avais jamais vu aussi matures ! Ça doit être parce que vous avez vraiment les chocottes ! »

Les railla un peu leur maton, ce qui lui valut un chapelet d'insulte. Rien de vraiment odieux cela dit, Thomas soupçonna que c'était parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait s'attirer les foudres de Gally qui restait le plus costaud et sans doute le plus effrayant de tous, ce n'était pas le maton pour rien. La partie n'avait pas été gagnée d'avance et le bleu avait crû pendant un moment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à leur faire entendre raison, d'ailleurs il n'aurait sûrement pas réussit sans l'aide de Gally. Finalement ils s'étaient tous ralliés à sa cause, du moins pour l'instant, et c'est donc galvanisé par un nouvel espoir que le Coureur commença à leur enseigner ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir à propos du Labyrinthe tout en se promettant de remercier le maton comme il se devait pour le réel soutien qu'il lui avait apporté contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il lui devait une fière chandelle.


	46. Chapter 46

Coucou !

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, ça fait très longtemps que j'ai rien publié je suis vraiment désolée ! J'ai commencé mon nouveau boulot et j'ai pas encore trouvé mon rythme, j'en suis désolée, en plus entre temps j'ai écrit un petit OS Dylmas que j'ai publié ici et qui s'appelle I Dare You, je vous conseille vivement d'aller le lire ! (Bah oui, si je me fais pas de pub moi même personne n'en fera !)

Normalement y'aurait du y avoir deux lemons dans ce chapitre, mais finalement il n'y en a qu'un sinon ça aurait été trop long, je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer le premier, mais j'ai quand même écrit le deuxième parce que celui-là, je ne pense pas que vous pouviez l'imaginer (sauf Aurore :p) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La journée avait été longue pour le bleu. Ils avaient bien avancé, c'est vrai, mais Thomas n'était pas spécialement pédagogue et les débuts avaient été un peu difficiles. Il était relativement fatigué, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de tomber dans les bras de Minho. Pourtant il avait décidé de s'endormir le plus tôt possible, mais c'était sans compter sur le corps athlétique de son amant qui était venu se coller contre le sien et la chaleur de ses lèvres dans son cou. Résultat, ils avaient fait l'amour. Deux fois de suite. Et Thomas était réellement épuisé lorsqu'il se blottit contre Minho, la tête sur son épaule.

« Je suis pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée… »

Soupira-t-il, à bout de souffle, déclenchant le rire de son petit ami.

« Vraiment ? T'as pas aimé… ? »

Répondit-il en déposant un baiser contre son front. Le brun dit doucement et se redressa pour l'embrasser.

« C'était idyllique, mon amour… »

Lui répondit-il d'un ton brûlant, le faisant frissonner.

« J'aime mieux ça. »

« Moi, c'est toi que j'aime… »

Minho sourit et passa la main contre la joue du bleu.

« T'es bien tendre ce soir… »

« C'est parce que tu m'as manqué…J'ai plus l'habitude de passer la journée sans toi… »

Avoua-t-il, rosissant, en se serrant un peu plus contre lui et reposant la tête sur son épaule. L'asiatique sourit et glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux pour les caresser doucement.

« C'est bizarre…Tu m'as manqué aussi… »

Sembla-t-il réaliser en pinçant un peu les lèvres. Thomas, lui, fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Comment ça "bizarre"… ? »

« Je veux dire…Quand t'es pas avec moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir moins d'air…Tu me manques comme si je t'avais pas vu depuis des mois…Je pense qu'à une chose à chaque fois et c'est te rejoindre…C'est ça que je trouve bizarre… »

Le brun frissonna, c'est en exactement ce qu'il ressentait, lui aussi. Ce n'était pas normal ?

« C'est parce que tu m'aimes, c'est tout… »

Minho rit doucement.

« Oui, je t'aime…Je suis fou de toi… »

Thomas joignit son rire au sien avant de se redresser un peu pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Moi aussi je t'aime… »

Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de se rallonger dans le lit en se détachant de son amant.

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ce matin ? »

Demanda celui-ci en se tournant vers lui.

« Plutôt bien… »

« Ah oui ? Ils n'ont pas été trop chiants ? »

« Non, au contraire, ils m'ont tous écoutés. »

Répliqua Thomas, non sans une certaine fierté. Minho haussa un sourcil.

« T'es vraiment doué, mon amour… »

Finit-il par dire, mi-amusé mi-impressionné, avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser brièvement. Le brun sourit en répondant à son baiser.

« Merci, mon cœur, mais, tu sais, moi j'ai pratiquement rien fait, j'y serais pas arrivé sans Gally… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais…C'est lui qui a fait entendre raison aux autres…Sans lui je suis pratiquement sûr qu'ils m'auraient cassé la gueule… »

Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant pour se blottir contre son petit ami qui le serra dans ses bras.

« Waw…Je vais devoir le remercier alors… »

Marmonna-t-il, un peu blasé. Thomas rit doucement

« Oui…C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi… »

« Ouais, bah on verra demain, hein ? »

Le brun se redressa pour embrasser tendrement l'asiatique qui répondit amoureusement à son baiser, les doigts glissés dans ses cheveux.

« Dors bien, mon amour… »

Souffla le maton contre l'oreille de son petit ami qui sourit et ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir d'aise.

« Je t'aime… »

Répondit-il simplement avec un petit sourire alors qu'il commençait à s'assoupir dans ses bras.

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut à la suite d'un cauchemar. Il poussa un soupir pour tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine et frissonna, il faisait plutôt froid dans la pièce. Thomas se retourna dans l'espoir de pouvoir se réchauffer contre le corps de Minho, mais il ne le trouva pas en tâtonnant dans le lit. Il se rendit même rapidement compte qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce, il ne l'entendait pas. Perplexe, le bleu se redressa en position assise pour regarder autour de lui. Il haussa finalement les épaules en se disant qu'il devait simplement être allé boire ou un truc du genre, alors il se rallongea et tenta de se rendormir. Mais les minutes passaient et son copain ne revenait toujours pas…Alors, plus qu'intrigué, il se leva et enfila un pantalon pour aller le chercher. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il aille aux sanitaires. D'ailleurs c'est le premier endroit où il se rendit. Il venait de terminer son affaire lorsqu'il entendit une conversation qui venait de l'extérieur et filtrait par la fenêtre ouverte de la salle de bain. Il reconnut rapidement la voix de Minho et celle de Newt.

Les deux garçons étaient assis contre le mur de la ferme et discutaient en regardant les étoiles. Thomas hésita…Puis décida finalement de s'appuyer contre l'autre coté du mur en se laissant glisser au sol pour les écouter….Il savait que ce n'était pas bien…Enfin, on ne se refaisait pas.

« C'est pas normal je te dis… »

Disait l'asiatique alors que le blond soupirait.

« Je l'aime tellement…Depuis que j'ai croisé son regard je…C'est exactement comme… »

Il hésita et il y eut un moment de silence avant que Minho finisse par compléter :

« Comme toi et moi… »

Newt approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Moi ça m'a fait pareil…Mais à retardement. En fait il ne m'intéressait pas du tout, jusqu'à ce que tu l'embrasses. Depuis j'en suis réellement tombé amoureux, j'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme ça…J'ai même pas pu comparer avec toi… »

De l'autre coté du mur, Thomas frissonna. Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait prendre ça, pour être franc il hésitait.

« Pourtant tu as essayé de le repousser au départ, pas vrai ? »

Reprit le blond après un moment de réflexion.

« J'ai eu peur…Tout allait beaucoup trop vite, je ne voulait pas m'accrocher à lui à ce point…Je ne voulais pas que ce ne soit que pour t'oublier… »

« C'est pas le cas au final…Tommy nous a rapprochés… »

Minho tourna la tête vers Newt pour le regarder avant de caresser sa joue.

« Thomas nous a sauvés…Il est tombé à pique, parce que je crois que j'aurais fini par lâcher prise… »

« Je…Je suis désolé, mon cœur… »

Souffla le blond d'une petite voix. Thomas fronça les sourcils. Comment ça "mon cœur" ? il savait qu'il aurait du retourner se coucher et oublier cette conversation, mais il ne parvenait pas à se décider à bouger, ce qu'il entendait était beaucoup trop intéressant pour ça. Soudain la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et le bleu sursauta alors que Gally, torse nu tout comme lui, entrait dans la pièce. Le Bâtisseur haussa un sourcil perplexe en le voyant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous… ? »

Demanda-t-il, mais le Coureur posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'inciter à se taire avant de lui faire signe d'approcher. Intrigué, il s'exécuta et finit par se laisser tomber à coté du bleu. Après tout, ce qui se passait de l'autre coté du mur était très intéressant pour lui aussi.

« Dis, tu crois que tu tomberais amoureux de chaque mec que j'embrasse devant toi ? »

Reprit Newt avec un petit rire. Minho roula des yeux et s'approcha pour embrasser sa joue.

« Non, regardes, je me fous toujours autant de Gally alors que tu passes ton temps à le galocher sous mes yeux. »

« Ah oui ? » Répliqua le blond, narquois. « Pourtant tu l'as laissé te baiser. »

« Arrête avec ça, je vais finir par croire que tu es jaloux. »

« Et bien…Dans le fond je le suis peut être un peu… »

Avoua le chef avec un soupir. Thomas fronça les sourcils de nouveau alors qu'il sentait le Bâtisseur se tendre un peu à coté de lui. Il glissa par reflexe la main contre l'intérieur de son genou, comme pour l'apaiser. Gally tourna la tête vers lui, un peu surpris, mais le bleu n'osa pas croiser son regard.

« Comment ça ? »

Demanda Minho, un peu agacé.

« Enfin…Je ne suis pas vraiment jaloux…C'est difficile à expliquer…Je veux dire…J'ai du mal à vous imaginer ensemble…Avec Tommy c'est pas pareil, ça ne me pose aucun problème…Ça doit être parce que je vous aime différemment tous les deux… »

L'asiatique fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ? »

« Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer…Je sais que je suis irrémédiablement amoureux de toi…Et en parallèle je suis aussi amoureux de Gally. Et de Tommy. C'est pas incompatible, je pense, mais c'est différent… »

« Donc tu nous aimes tous les deux, Gally et moi, et ça te rend jaloux…C'est parce que t'étais pas avec nous, pas vrai ? »

Réalisa le Coureur avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux quand vous couchez ensemble, je le suis quand vous le faites sans moi. »

Approuva le blond en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil. Le maton rit doucement et glissa la main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser langoureusement. Newt sourit contre ses lèvres alors qu'il répondait au baiser avec fougue, les doigts caressant la base de sa nuque.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas retrouvés seuls, toi et moi, hein… ? »

Souffla-t-il doucement avant de poser les lèvres contre son cou, juste sous son oreille. Minho rit doucement en attirant le blond contre lui.

« Je sais ce que tu veux… »

« Je suis si prévisible que ça ? »

« Je te connais par cœur… »

Newt sourit en se hissant à califourchon sur les jambes de l'asiatique qui l'attira contre lui, les deux mains plaquées contre ses fesses.

« Et t'en penses quoi ? »

« Je suis désolé, mon ange, je peux pas… »

Intrigué, le blond se redressa pour l'observer. De son coté, Thomas savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait et appuya la tête contre le mur en se mordant la lèvre alors que sa main se crispait un peu sur le genou de Gally. Celui-ci n'eut besoin de l'observer que quelques secondes pour comprendre.

« Tu l'as mis à sec ? »

Souffla-t-il avec un rictus. Le bleu tourna la tête vers lui avant de la hocher positivement.

« J'arrive trop tard, c'est ça ? »

Reprit Newt avec un petit sourire. Minho passa les mains contre ses reins.

« Je suis épuisé… »

Soupira-t-il en détournant la tête. Le blond embrassa sa joue avant de glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« T'as les boules, hein… ? »

« J'ai vraiment envie de toi, c'est pas sympa de me narguer ! »

Newt rit franchement en glissant le nez dans son cou.

« Je suis pénalisé aussi de toute façon. Ça m'apprendra, la prochaine fois je te sauterais directement dessus. »

« C'est à cause de Thomas, c'est vraiment une bête de sexe…Il est inépuisable, j'adore ça, si tu savais… »

Avoua le maton avec un petit rire. Le brun sentit son visage s'embraser alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux. A coté de lui, Gally sourit en coin alors qu'il l'observait d'un regard appréciateur

« Plus que moi, tu veux dire ? »

Demanda le blond, amusé.

« Au moins autant. »

Répliqua l'asiatique sans la moindre hésitation. Thomas frissonna. Il était presque fier en fin de compte et un petit sourire satisfait vint même éclairer son visage.

« Tu dois être une sacré chaudasse… »

Souffla le Bâtisseur contre son oreille. Le Coureur déglutit. Il aurait du être vexé et il essaya vraiment, mais rien à faire, en fait il trouvait ça terriblement excitant et décida de tenter sa chance. Il tourna la tête vers lui, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, et sourit.

« Tu veux vérifier… ? »

Souffla-t-il en laissant remonter sa main le long de l'intérieur de la cuisse de Gally. Celui-ci se passa la langue sur les lèvres et approcha encore un peu.

« A quoi tu joues, le bleu… ? »

Demanda-t-il d'une vois qui laissa clairement sous entendre à Thomas qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer, le Coureur avait gagné la partie.

« Moi ? Mais rien du tout… »

Répliqua-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent mais incroyablement chaud.

« T'étonnes pas si tu peux plus marcher demain matin. »

Lâcha le Bâtisseur en se relevant avant de tendre la main au bleu qui l'observa, un peu intrigué, puis la saisit. Gally le tira tellement fort qu'il le souleva et Thomas enroula instinctivement les bras autour de son cou, enserrant sa taille de ses jambes alors qu'il plaquait les lèvres contre les siennes pour échanger un langoureux baiser avec lui. Le maton répondit fougueusement à son baiser tout en se tournant pour l'asseoir sur le meubles des lavabos. Le Coureur en profita pour relâcher sa prise sur son cou mais garda les jambes étroitement serrées autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de reculer. Absorbé dans le baiser, il oublia tout le reste…Et ne remarqua même pas que Minho et Newt avaient décidé de retourner se coucher pas plus qu'il n'avait entendu le blond dire qu'il voulait passer à la salle de bain avant de remonter. C'est Gally qui s'aperçût en premier de la présence de son petit ami car celui-ci était venu se coller contre son dos et il mordit légèrement la lèvre de Thomas sous la surprise ce qui le fit reculer et froncer les sourcils. Il croisa le regard du blond et blêmit légèrement.

« Newt… »

L'intéressé rit doucement en passant la main contre la joue du bleu.

« Fais pas cette tête, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme… »

Gally se tourna vers son amant et le prit par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

« T'es là, bébé…Je te cherchais… »

Newt rit doucement en passant les bras autour de son cou.

« Vraiment ? T'étais pas prêt de me trouver dans la bouche de Tommy, tu sais ? »

« Ça aurait pu… »

Le rire du blond s'accentua.

« C'est vrai… »

Il tourna la tête vers Thomas et lui sourit tendrement avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa joue.

« D'ailleurs… » Reprit Gally au bout d'un petit moment. Les deux autres se reconcentrèrent sur lui et le Bâtisseur se détacha de Newt.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir parfaitement vérifié… »

Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant de Thomas pour l'embrasser, les main encadrant son visage. Surpris, le bleu mit un petit moment à réagir mais finit par répondre au baiser, les bras enroulés autour de son cou. Newt les observa avec un petit sourire en coin. Ce qui se passait sous ses yeux était en train de sérieusement l'exciter et il se mordilla la lèvre. Gally rompit le baiser et se redressa pour se tourner vers Newt.

« C'est bon, je suis formel, tu n'y es pas… »

« Ça ne saurait tarder… »

Répliqua le blond en repoussant légèrement son amant pour pouvoir se glisser entre les jambes du Coureur qui les enroula autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui. Le chef glissa les doigts dans les cheveux du bleu qui caressait son dos et lui sourit tendrement.

« Pourquoi t'es toujours réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit ? »

Demanda-t-il d'un souffle avant de déposer un baiser contre son cou.

« Je ne sais pas…Et toi… ? »

Répliqua Thomas en glissant les mains sous le haut du blond pour caresser sa peau. Celui-ci rit doucement et releva la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser langoureusement. Gally les observa un moment avant de se coller contre le dos de son petit ami, passant une main contre son ventre pour l'attirer contre lui et glissant l'autre sur la cuisse du Coureur qui sourit contre les lèvres du blond en posant la main sur celle du Bâtisseur pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Tu sais, Minho m'a dit un truc tout à l'heure…J'aimerais savoir si c'est vrai… »

Souffla le blond contre l'oreille de Thomas qui frissonna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit… ? »

« Que tu étais insatiable…Est-ce que c'est vrai, Tommy ? »

Le bleu se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu ne veux pas vérifier par toi-même ? »

Répondit-il d'un ton brûlant. Le blond rit doucement et se détacha du bleu pour se tourner vers son petit ami.

« Et toi, mon amour ? Tu as envie de savoir aussi ? »

Celui-ci sourit en coin.

« Oh que oui… »

Lui fit-il d'un ton chaud avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. Alors, sans même le regarder, Newt tendit une main à Thomas qui ne réfléchit que quelques secondes avant de faire son choix. L'occasion était trop belle, il saisit la main du blond pour le suivre.

Newt avait fait au plus rapide, il n'avait pas spécialement cherché la discrétion et avait conduit ses deux amants dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Ni Gally ni Thomas ne fit le moindre commentaire. Le Bâtisseur attira le corps de son amant contre le sien pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Le bleu avait le ventre un peu noué de stress alors qu'il comprenait petit à petit ce qui allait se passer. Il était sur le point de réaliser son fantasme et ne savait pas trop comment procéder pour ne pas faire d'erreur et ne surtout pas gâcher ce moment unique. Newt le remarqua du coin de l'œil et décida de le guider pour le détendre. Il lui prit la main de nouveau et l'attira vers eux. Le bleu suivit le mouvement et posa les lèvres contre la mâchoire du blond avant d'embrasser son cou, le faisant soupirer de plaisir contre la bouche de Gally qui sourit légèrement alors qu'il glissait la main sous le haut de son petit ami qui leva les bras pour qu'il puisse le lui ôter. Une fois torse nu, Newt se concentra sur Thomas, lui prenant la main pour l'entrainer vers le lit. C'est de lui dont il avait envie, là tout de suite. Le bleu frissonna en le comprenant et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de l'allonger dans le lit pour se hisser au dessus de lui.

« Ne me ménage pas, Tommy… »

Lui souffla Newt alors qu'il glissait les doigts dans ses cheveux. Le Coureur hocha la tête et se pencha pour embrasser le torse du blond tout en se débarrassant du reste de leurs vêtements. Cependant il continuait à hésiter et se redressa un peu pour croiser le regard de Gally qui s'était allongé à coté de son petit ami et caressait son torse du plat de la main.

« Baise-le, tu vois pas qu'il n'attend que ça ? »

Fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Thomas déglutit et regarda Newt pour avoir confirmation, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête, le regard voilé d'excitation. Le brun frissonna et passa les mains dans le creux des cuisses du blond pour lui écarter et relever les jambes alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Il se rendit vite compte qu'aucune préparation ne serait nécessaire, apparemment il n'était pas le seul à avoir passé une bonne soirée. Alors il le pénétra, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir qu'il étouffa contre les lèvres de Gally. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre juste après le baiser. Comment expliquer que de voir son amant se faire prendre juste sous ses yeux l'excitait terriblement ?

« Si tu savais comme t'es sexy, mon amour… »

Souffla-t-il contre son oreille avant de la mordiller. Le blond rit doucement entre ses gémissements de plaisir et releva la main pour la passer dans les cheveux du Bâtisseur.

« Je t'aime… »

Lui répondit-il alors avant de lâcher un autre gémissement. Thomas les observa en se mordant la lèvre. Ça y est, il était aux premières loges…Et c'était même encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il se pencha pour embrasser le cou de Newt qui en profita pour glisser les doigts de son autre main dans ses cheveux. Finalement, le bleu se redressa pour pouvoir le pénétrer plus profondément pour son plus grand plaisir. Le chef jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami et remarqua qu'il s'était tendu alors qu'il avait le regard rivé sur le sexe de Thomas qui continuait à aller et venir dans le corps de Newt. Il sourit en glissant la main contre sa nuque.

« Tu veux pas lui donner le rythme, mon amour ? »

Proposa-t-il entre ses gémissements. Le Bâtisseur haussa un sourcil en le regardant.

« Comment ça… ? »

« Vas y… »

Souffla le blond en désignant Thomas d'un signe de tête. Et Gally comprit enfin. Il se releva pour pouvoir se glisser juste derrière Thomas qui s'immobilisa, intrigué. Il finit par réaliser ce qui allait lui arriver et il sourit en se penchant vers Newt pour l'embrasser avec fougue alors qu'il sentait les mains de Gally enserrer ses hanches.

Lorsque le Bâtisseur le pénétra après l'avoir préparé, Thomas était extatique, c'était tellement bon, alors il replongea dans son fantasme. Il glissa le visage dans le cou de Newt, se délectant de ses gémissements contre son oreille. Il se laissait totalement guider par Gally, adaptant le mouvement de ses hanches pour rendre les pénétrations les plus profondes possible, autant d'un coté que de l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il prenait non pied, là…Il était incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que son plaisir alors qu'il se redressait pour coller son dos contre le Bâtisseur qui passa la main le long de son torse, posant la bouche son épaule pour embrasser et mordiller sa peau, le faisant gémir d'avantage.

« P…Plus fort… »

Osa demander le bleu, rapidement approuvé par le blond.

« Fais toi plaisir, mon amour, on est tout à toi… »

Gally rit doucement…voilà qui était plaisant à entendre, songea-t-il alors qu'il se retirait presque pour pouvoir s'enfoncer profondément en lui. Thomas lâcha un gémissement et se mordit la lèvre alors que son mouvement se répercutait dans le corps de Newt qui se cambra en avant et poussa un soupir. Il leva la main et la passa contre la nuque du Coureur pour l'attirer vers lui et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant langoureusement.

Mais le blond en voulait plus. Il sourit et embrassa la joue de Thomas avant de le repousser pour l'inciter à se retirer, ce qu'il fit, un peu intrigué. Gally suivit le mouvement et Newt l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Le brun sourit en les observant, il était autant satisfait par ce qu'il voyait que lorsqu'il y participait. Le blond sourit et passa la main dans les cheveux du Bâtisseur tout en embrassant son cou.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on essaye quelque chose… »

Souffla-t-il contre l'oreille de Gally.

« Quoi… ? »

« Tu me fais confiance… ? »

« Toujours… »

« Tu vas kiffer… »

Répliqua le blond avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Le Bâtisseur n'avait pas besoin de se l'entendre dire pour le croire alors qu'il répondait fougueusement au baiser. Newt appuya Gally contre le mur, assit sur le lit, et se tourna vers Thomas pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci comprit ce qu'il avait en tête et sourit en coin en venant répondre à son baiser.

« T'es ambitieux… »

Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche et le blond rit doucement.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Tommy… »

Fit il en se reculant. Il se redressa pour pouvoir s'empaler sur le membre de Gally qui passa les mains contre ses cuisses pour les ouvrir au maximum. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce que son amant avait en tête mais il appréciait déjà la pénétration et lâcha un soupir.

« Viens là… »

Marmonna Newt à l'adresse de Thomas qui sourit d'avantage en venant a genoux contre lui tout en l'embrassant. Le Bâtisseur n'avait pas exactement le même calibre que Minho alors le bleu se dit qu'il devait la jouer différemment et il glissa le doigt en lui pour l'élargir un peu plus avant de pouvoir le pénétrer. Newt soupira de plaisir. Ce n'était pas encore optimal mais il commençait à être vraiment excité. De son coté, Thomas était vraiment concentré, il n'avait aucune envie de blesser son amant. Mais celui-ci était impatient comme toujours.

« Dépêche toi… »

Soupira-t-il d'un ton lascif. Le Coureur déglutit et hocha la tête avant de se redresser.

« T'es sûr… ? »

« Tu veux que je change d'avis ? »

Menaça le chef avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Surtout pas… »

Marmonna Thomas en secouant la tête. Le blond rit doucement en caressant les cheveux du brun et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Bon, vous vous décidez ? »

Râla un peu Gally qui avait saisit les hanches de Newt pour le faire aller et venir sur lui histoire de ne pas faire retomber le plaisir.

« T'es impatient, mon amour ? »

Demanda le blond en lançant son bras en arrière pour pouvoir passer la main dans ses cheveux.

« J'attend que ça… »

Thomas déglutit et retira ses doigts pour s'approcher encore de Newt et le pénétrer, son membre venant se caler contre celui du Bâtisseur qui se mordit la lèvre. Le blond lâcha un gémissement lascif de plaisir en rejetant la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre l'épaule du Bâtisseur qui passa les mains sous le creux des genoux du blond pour lui relever les jambes et permettre à Thomas de le pénétrer plus profondément, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, étouffant ses gémissements dans son cou. Gally sourit en coin. Il n'avait pas imaginé que c'était aussi bon. Il en avait bien eu un petit aperçu lorsque Newt lui avait raconté sa dernière partie de jambes en l'air avec Minho et Thomas, mais le fait de le vivre était totalement différent. Le bleu était en extase totale alors qu'il accélérait le mouvement en mordant l'épaule du blond. Celui-ci serrait les cheveux du Coureur entre ses doigts alors que Gally glissait la main entre eux pour se saisir du sexe de Newt et le masturber, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Il souffla à Thomas d'y aller plus fort en un soupir implorant, il avait besoin de plus et il avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions alors qu'il sentait le Bâtisseur onduler légèrement des hanches pour le accompagner le mouvement de Thomas et approfondir les pénétration tandis que le bleu obéissait et augmentait la puissance de ses coups de reins. Il se redressa légèrement et passa la tête par-dessus l'épaule du blond pour pouvoir embrasser langoureusement Gally qui lâcha la jambe de Newt pour passer les doigts dans les cheveux de Thomas en répondant a son baiser avec passion. Il réalisa à ce moment là que le Coureur était un amant exceptionnel. Il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde de s'être rapproché de lui à ce point, et encore une fois c'était grâce au blond, et il allait devoir le remercier. Songea-t-il en souriant contre les lèvres du bleu. Le chef était au bord de l'explosion, son corps était en ébullition alors qu'il se cambrait encore d'avantage, les yeux fermés et la bouche entre-ouverte pour laisser échapper ses gémissements. D'ailleurs il jouit en premier, se crispant complètement. Puis la compression de son membre contre celui du Bâtisseur déclencha l'orgasme de Thomas qui mordit violement l'épaule de Newt pour camoufler son gémissement d'extase. Enfin, Gally se cambra et souleva le blond pour faire encore quelques allées et venues avant d'éjaculer en lui en un grognement rauque. A bout de souffle, le blond se laissa aller contre le torse de son petit ami qui le serra dans ses bras.

« Waw…C'était…Vraiment génial… »

Commenta Newt, dans un état second alors qu'il souriait en coin. Thomas se retira et se laissa tomber assit en arrière. Il hocha la tête.

« Tellement… »

Approuva-t-il, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Le chef se redressa et Gally se retira à son tour.

« Merci, Tommy… »

Souffla le blond en se penchant pour embrasser le bleu.

« Pourquoi tu me remercies… ? »

Demanda le Coureur après avoir répondu au baiser. Il haussa un sourcil. De son coté c'est plutôt Newt qu'il avait envie de remercier. Le blond passa les bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre lui avant d'embrasser sa joue.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je te remercie parce que tu existes… »

Souffla-t-il contre son oreille. Le bleu frissonna en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime… »

Lui répondit-il en fermant légèrement les yeux pour profiter du câlin. Gally les observait avec un petit sourire en coin. Encore une fois il s'étonnait de ne pas être jaloux, au contraire ça lui paraissait tellement…Naturel…Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais secoua la tête, ce n'était pas très important au final. Le bleu soupira. Il aurait surement pu passer la nuit dans les bras chauds du blond, mais d'un autre coté, les lits n'étaient pas vraiment prévus pour et maintenant que les battements de son cœur s'étaient un peu calmés et que l'excitation était retombée, il réalisa une fois encore que Minho lui manquait. Alors il poussa un petit soupir et se releva pour remettre ses vêtements. Newt le regarda faire en inclinant légèrement la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Une fois prêt, le bleu se pencha au dessus du lit pour embrasser le blond langoureusement avant de reculer légèrement.

« Dors bien, mon Tommy… »

Souffla celui-ci juste après en lui souriant tendrement. Le Coureur se redressa pour embrasser son front.

« Toi aussi… » Fit il avec un sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil au Bâtisseur qui sourit en coin en l'observant. Thomas hésita. Mais finalement il en avait vraiment envie alors il s'approcha pour l'embrasser lui aussi. Gally répondit avec fougue au baiser. Après tout ça ne voulait rien dire pas vrai ? Et finalement le bleu s'éloigna puis quitta la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre. Entre temps, Minho s'était rendormi et ne réagit même pas lorsque Thomas se colla contre son dos, le bras passé autour de sa taille. Le bleu sourit, content de pouvoir se blottir contre lui et posa les lèvres sur son épaule alors qu'il sentait la fatigue le gagner. Il poussa un soupir d'aise. Malgré le cauchemar, il trouvait que sa soirée s'était plutôt bien terminée, et c'était un euphémisme. Il ferma les yeux, et en quelques minutes il s'était endormi. Vraiment efficace, les endorphines, comme somnifère !


	47. Chapter 47

Coucou !

Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui qui n'était pas...Mais alors pas du tout prévu au programme, je suis partie complètement à coté de ce que j'avais prévu de faire à la base mais j'ai eu trop envie de réécrire sur ce couple ! Y'a un lemon ici aussi et c'est un chapitre en trois partie avec un gros cliffhanger à la fin mwahahah

Vous pouvez presque considérer ça comme un hors série en fait, je sais pas du tout comment j'en suis arrivée là ! Mais j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira !

Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est une douce caresse dans ses cheveux et la voix de son amant qui murmurait contre son oreille qui réveillèrent Thomas le lendemain matin. Il sourit et se tourna pour pouvoir se blottir contre Minho qui le serra dans ses bras en embrassant son front.

« Quelle heure il est… ? »

Demanda-t-il avant même d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Un peu plus de sept heures. »

Répondit l'asiatique. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça "sept heures" ? »

« Ben, maintenant on n'a plus à se lever à l'aube pour aller crapahuter dans le Labyrinthe…En plus tu dormais tellement bien ce matin…J'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller, t'es tellement adorable quand tu dors… »

Thomas sourit en coin.

« Ah oui… ? »

« Je me suis dit que je pouvais profiter de toi encore un petit peu… »

Reprit le maton avec un petit sourire coupable. Le bleu se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir observer son petit ami d'un air faussement désabusé avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je vois… »

Souffla-t-il juste après le baiser.

« Dis ? T'étais où cette nuit ? T'as découché un bon moment… »

Demanda soudain l'asiatique alors que son amant se rallongeait contre lui et qu'il glissait les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Je te retourne la question, je me suis réveillé et t'étais plus là…Alors comme j'avais froid et envie d'un câlin, je suis descendu te chercher…On a dû se louper de peu… »

Répliqua le bleu, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

« Ah ouais, je suis descendu pisser. »

« Alors soit ta vessie a une contenance exceptionnelle, soit tu ne me dis pas tout, parce qu'il s'est passé un long moment avant que je me décide à descendre. »

« J'ai croisé Newt, on a discuté un peu… »

Compléta Minho. Il réfléchit un peu puis finit par froncer les sourcils.

« Et toi ? T'es allé me chercher jusqu'où pour que ça te prenne autant de temps ? »

Thomas frissonna tandis qu'un petit sourire venait illuminer son visage alors qu'il se remémorait la nuit qu'il avait passée.

« Pas très loin, à vrai dire…Mais j'ai croisé Newt et Gally en bas…Pour être franc on a pas vraiment discuté… »

Le maton se mordilla la lèvre en réfléchissant puis, lorsqu'il comprit ce que son amant insinuait, afficha une moue déçue.

« Sérieux… ? Tous les trois ? »

Thomas pinça les lèvres avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête.

« Et merde… »

Râla l'asiatique. Le bleu haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi… ? T-Tu m'en veux… ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça…C'est juste qu'au départ Newt avait envie de coucher avec moi… »

Soupira Minho. Thomas frissonna de nouveau, il avait oublié ce détail. Il n'avait pas l'intention de remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : il n'était pas censé être au courant.

« Et…Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait… ? »

Demanda-t-il aussi innocemment que possible. L'asiatique soupira.

« Parce que tu m'as épuisé, mon amour… »

Râla-t-il faussement en l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Thomas sourit et posa la bouche contre son épaule pour l'embrasser.

« Et tu le regrettes ? Tu aurais préféré faire l'amour avec Newt plutôt qu'avec moi… ? »

Minho rit doucement.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a une mauvaise réponse à cette question… »

« En plus tu vas devoir prendre le risque d'y répondre… »

Répliqua le bleu, parfaitement détendu, alors qu'il laissait glisser la main le long du torse de son amant pour caresser sa peau avec douceur.

« Honnêtement… ? J'aimerais vous avoir tous les deux tout le temps… »

Thomas releva la tête pour fixer le plafond, songeur.

« Ça serait parfait… »

Finit-il par dire, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, il manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, à cette équation.

« Ouais… »

Approuva Minho, pensif lui aussi, avant de se décoller de son amant qui grommela et l'empêcha de le faire en se rapprochant et passant les bras autour de lui pour le bloquer.

« Thomas ! »

Râla un peu l'asiatique en essayant de se décoincer, mais rien à faire : il était complète complètement immobilisé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Le bleu posa la tête dans le creux du cou de son petit ami et soupira d'aise.

« Encore cinq minutes… »

Marmonna-t-il. Minho roula des yeux mais serra quand même Thomas contre lui de son bras libre.

« Sérieusement ? On va encore louper le petit déj'…Je crève de faim en plus… »

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur Newt qui portait un plateau avec de quoi manger dessus.

« Vous comptez vous lever un jour ? »

Les railla-t-il gentiment alors qu'il refermait la porte du talon. Il posa le plateau sur la commode et s'approcha du lit en croisant les bras.

« Bonjour, soleil de ma vie. » Répliqua Minho sur le même ton. « On ne t'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'enter ? T'aurais pu interrompre quelque chose, tu sais ? »

Newt rit doucement.

« Passé une certaine heure je me réserve le droit d'aller où je veux sans frapper. Et puis, honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ça aurait dérangé qui que ce soit, pas vrai ? Aller, faites moi une place. »

Ordonna-t-il. Thomas se redressa immédiatement, libérant enfin son petit ami qui s'empressa de faire de même, et tous les deux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pour permettre au blond de se glisser entre eux, ce qu'il fit en récupérant son plateau qu'il donna à Minho. Il se calla assit contre le mur. Le bleu, lui, se laissa descendre un peu dans le lit pour pouvoir se rallonger et poser la tête sur la jambe gauche de Newt qui glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux, le faisant soupirer d'aise.

« Ça va, mon Tommy… ? »

Demanda-t-il avec tendresse.

« Je vais bien…Je suis fatigué et tu es confortable, alors j'en profite…Et toi, ça va ? »

« Confortable ? Tu trouves ? » S'enquit le blond en haussant un sourcil surpris. « Sinon moi j'ai bien dormi…En vrai, vous m'avez épuisé… »

Avoua-t-il ensuite avec un sourire en coin.

« Alors ? Il parait que vous vous êtes encore amusés sans moi hier soir . »

Demanda Minho en appuyant la tête sur l'épaule de Newt. Il croqua dans une pomme.

« C'est vrai… »

Souffla celui-ci en posant la main sur la cuisse du maton, sous le drap, remontant dangereusement vers son entrejambe.

« Et…Tu te sens en meilleure forme, ce matin… ? »

« Je suis en pleine forme, mon ange… »

Assura Minho d'un ton chaud en se redressant avant de lui poser un doigt sous le menton pour pouvoir lui tourner la tête et l'embrasser fougueusement. Newt sourit contre ses lèvres et se mit à répondre langoureusement au baiser, les doigts toujours entremêlés avec les cheveux de Thomas qui releva légèrement la tête pour observer ses deux amants. Le blond mit fin au baiser et se pencha un peu pour poser les lèvres contre la gorge du maton et l'embrasser tout doucement.

« Il faut que j'y aille… »

Annonça-t-il ensuite en se redressant, comme pour s'empêcher lui-même d'aller plus loin. Thomas se redressa en position assise.

« Embrasses-moi avant de partir… »

Ordonna-t-il d'une petite voix. Newt sourit tendrement en l'observant. Comment résister à ça ? Il se rapprocha du brun pour l'embrasser. Le bleu répondit amoureusement à son baiser tout en glissant une main dans ses cheveux, à l'arrière de sa tête, pour l'empêcher de reculer.

« Je t'aime… »

Souffla-t-il tout doucement après avoir rompu le baiser. Newt lui sourit de nouveau.

« Moi aussi, mon Tommy. »

Lui répondit-il avec douceur avant de se relever. Il posa une main sur la poignée de la porte mais se ravisa et se retourna vers le lit.

« Tu viendras me voir après ? Il faut que je te parle d'un truc. Tu me fais signe quand t'es prêt, okay ? »

Adressa-t-il à Minho qui hocha la tête.

« Ça marche, mon ange. A tout de suite. »

Répondit-il avec un petit clin d'œil. Newt fit un petit signe de tête et sortit de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à ton avis ? »

Demanda Thomas en s'appuyant contre le mur pour déjeuner. Minho lui jeta un coup d'œil puis haussa les épaules.

« Si je pouvais être dans sa tête…Non, en fait je crois que je détesterais ça. »

Le bleu haussa un sourcil.

« A ce point ? »

« Je crois qu'on imagine pas le quart de ce qui se passe là dedans, mon cœur… »

Thomas frissonna et hocha légèrement la tête avant de la poser contre l'épaule de Minho. Les deux Coureurs mangèrent en silence et se levèrent ensuite pour descendre prendre une douche. Une fois prêt, Minho sortit de la ferme pour chercher Newt.

Lorsqu'il trouva le blond, celui-ci lui sourit et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'emmena finalement dans la salle du conseil. Minho ferma la porte derrière lui et se retourna vers le chef.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu vou-… »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Newt s'était jeté contre lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Surpris, le Coureur ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais finit tout de même par répondre à son baiser nettement moins langoureusement. Il essaya de se détacher de lui, mais le blond ne semblait pas décidé à rompre l'échange. L'asiatique le saisit alors par les hanches pour le repousser gentiment.

« Newt…Qu'est-ce qui te prend… ? »

L'intéressé se mordilla la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

« Excuse moi, mon cœur…C'est juste que…Tu me manques. Tu me manques terriblement. J'arrête pas de penser à toi et…J'ai vraiment envie de toi… »

Avoua-t-il. Minho entrouvrit la bouche. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû être en colère : Le blond l'avait jeté après avoir fait quelque chose de terrible et il lui sautait dessus des mois après comme si de rien était. Mais…Il était, au contraire, totalement et résolument heureux. C'était comme s'il avait attendu ça depuis toujours et il avait l'impression de revivre sa première déclaration. Il sourit légèrement.

« Newt… »

« Je t'aime, Minho…Je t'aime tellement… »

Le Coureur attira le blond vers lui, les mains toujours sur ses hanches, et pivota pour échanger leur place, l'appuyant contre la porte.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon ange… »

Souffla-t-il en approchant doucement son visage du sien avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Savourant le baiser comme si c'était le premier. Il sourit contre ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait les doigts du blond qui commençaient à déboutonner sa chemise.

« Attends… »

Souffla-t-il en glissant le visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser.

« Quoi… ? »

Lui répondit son amant d'une voix brûlante sans pour autant interrompre son geste.

« On devrait aller ailleurs…N'importe qui pourrait débarquer là. »

Newt releva la tête et le jaugea un moment du regard, comme s'il réfléchissait à la question.

« Mais non, t'inquiète, personne n'a de raison de venir ici… »

Répliqua-t-il finalement, sûr de lui. Mais Minho en doutait un peu et il recula.

« Aller, viens plutôt en haut… »

Newt roula des yeux et enroula les bras autour du cou de l'asiatique pour l'attirer vers lui et plaquer brusquement ses lèvres aux siennes. Ça, ça voulait dire non. Minho soupira dans le baiser. Il aurait bien voulu résister plus longtemps et, qui sait, peut être avoir gain de cause, mais rien à faire, le blond l'attirait terriblement. Au diable la retenue, la discrétion et la sécurité, il n'y avait plus que Newt qui comptait, encore une fois le blond avait gagné. Lentement, il passa les mains sur les fesses de son ange avant de le soulever pour pouvoir coller son bassin contre le sien alors qu'il enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il ne décolla sa bouche de celle de Newt que lorsque celui-ci décida d'ôter son haut alors que ça faisait bien longtemps que la chemise de Minho était allée dire bonjour au sol. Le Coureur se mordit la lèvre en observant le haut du corps de son amant avant de fondre sur lui pour mordiller et embrasser la peau de son cou, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Newt releva la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès à sa gorge et glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux. Le Coureur sourit et laissa quelques suçons dans son cou avant de se redresser pour l'embrasser, d'abord tendrement puis de plus en plus langoureusement alors qu'il reculait vers le centre de la pièce.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai vraiment envie que tu fasses ? »

Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une des chaises, Newt sur les genoux. Celui-ci rit doucement en se redressant pour le regarder.

« Oh que oui… »

Répondit-il d'une voix brûlante. En effet, il savait parfaitement quoi faire. Il se laissa glisser à genoux entre les jambes du maton, qui les écarta outrageusement pour lui faire de la place, et ouvrit son pantalon pour mettre la main dedans et en sortir son sexe qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres sans perdre une seconde, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Minho ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque Newt commença à le sucer. Il n'y a pas à dire, le blond était vraiment le meilleur. Il savait exactement où le toucher et quel rythme adopter pour lui plaire et le Coureur ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à gémir et haleter sous ses coups de langue et ses gorges profondes, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux. Il se mit à onduler des reins pour accompagner la fellation alors qu'il se tendait. Il n'essaya même pas de se retenir cette fois, il avait furieusement envie de jouir, la bouche de son amant était douce et brûlante et il se laissa complètement glisser dans le plaisir.

« Mon ange…Bébé, je vais jouir… »

Souffla-t-il tout de même pour prévenir son amant. Celui-ci sourit intérieurement. Et retira le sexe du Coureur de sa bouche pour le masturber. Cependant il ne s'éloigna pas et garda les lèvres entrouverte. Minho pencha la tête pour pouvoir le regarder. Son cerveau embrumé par le plaisir avait du mal à faire la mise au point mais il finit par comprendre ce qui allait se passer et il sentit une bouffée de plaisir monter en lui depuis son bas ventre. Il se mordit violement la lèvre pour retenir une exclamation de plaisir alors qu'il éjaculait sur les lèvres, le menton et dans la bouche de Newt qui ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Il attendit patiemment la fin de l'orgasme de Minho puis passa un coup de langue sur son sexe pour bien le nettoyer avant de se reculer, s'asseyant confortablement sur ses talons. Il commença ensuite à récupérer le sperme de l'asiatique du bout des doigts qu'il suça consciencieusement pour être sûr de ne pas en perdre une goutte en un geste langoureux, érotique à souhait. Le Coureur en soupira de désir. Il avait beau venir de jouir, il sentait déjà l'excitation remonter en lui.

« T'es vraiment une salope… »

Laissa-t-il échapper d'un ton très bas et brûlant. Newt sourit en coin et se redressa pour se rassoir sur les genoux de Minho. Il enroula les bras autour de son cou et approcha son visage du sien.

« Je suis ta salope… »

Corrigea-t-il sur le même ton en accentuant sur l'adjectif possessif. Minho frissonna. C'était tellement bon à entendre.

« Si seulement… »

Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Le blond répondit fougueusement à son baiser en ondulant son corps contre celui de son amant avant de se relever. L'asiatique l'observa un moment avant de l'attirer vers lui. Il embrassa et mordilla son ventre, y laissant quelques suçons, alors qu'il déboutonnait fébrilement son pantalon. Newt se cambra vers lui pour l'aider à le retirer en même temps que ses sous vêtements puis il s'installa de nouveau sur les jambes de Minho pour s'empaler directement sur son sexe, poussant un petit gémissement qu'il étouffa contre son cou. Le maton ferma les yeux et agrippa ses hanches pour le faire monter et descendre sur son membre en un mouvement assez rapide. Il était beaucoup trop excité pour retenir quoi que ce soit. Newt n'allait, de toute façon, pas s'en plaindre. Au contraire c'était plutôt des exclamations de plaisir qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir, les étouffant contre l'épaule du maton, allant parfois jusqu'à le mordre.

« Plus… »

Soupira-t-il avant de se redresser pour plaquer sa bouche contre celle de Minho qui répondit fiévreusement à son baiser. Le Coureur se pencha vers l'avant pour pouvoir allonger son amant au sol et venir au dessus de lui pour le prendre de nouveau. Ainsi il pouvait mieux gérer ses pénétrations et augmenter leur intensité pour le plus grand plaisir du blond qui se mordit violemment le poignet pour se taire. Il envoya la main entre eux pour se caresser et augmenter encore son plaisir qui était pourtant déjà si intense que ses nerfs menaçaient de lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. La délivrance arriva avant sous la forme d'un violent orgasme qui surprit Newt autant par sa soudaineté que par son intensité. Il eut l'impression qu'une déferlante de sensations toutes plus divines les unes que les autres le submergeait complètement autant physiquement que mentalement alors qu'il se crispait complètement et éjaculait fortement entre eux, laissant échapper une exclamation d'extase. En assistant à ça et en le ressentant de son coté, Minho ne put que le suivre dans son orgasme et s'enfonça au plus profond de lui pour y jouir à son tour.

« M…Merde… »

Souffla Newt, un peu déboussolé, en lançant un regard perdu au Coureur qui se retira et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tout doucement. Le blond répondit tendrement au baiser alors qu'il se détendait. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle et, au moment où il allait enfin trouver un peu de courage pour se relever…La porte s'ouvrit à la volée…


	48. Chapter 48

Coucou !

Vous voyez ? Je vous ai pas laissé trop longtemps dans le flou !

Voila la suite que vous attendiez, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Lost Girll : Waw, je suis contente de savoir que tu apprécies un peu plus ce couple génial grâce à moi, mais de là à dire que je suis un génie, tu y vas peut être un peu fort ! Tu me flattes ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Et tu vois ? Je suis pas trop sadique finalement ! Et bim, un rebondissement de plus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il avait mis un petit moment à comprendre ce à quoi il avait assisté. D'ailleurs il n'avait toujours pas réalisé lorsqu'il tourna les talons après avoir jeté sur la première table venue ce qu'il était censé ranger dans la salle du conseil. Il était tout simplement écœuré et n'avait qu'une envie : se pendre. Ou plutôt non, c'était Minho qu'il avait envie de pendre. Voir pire. Des pas précipités et claudicants résonnèrent derrière lui et l'incitèrent à ralentir.

« Attends, s'il te plait ! »

S'exclama Newt en arrivant à sa hauteur et il se retourna vers lui. Au moins il avait eu la décence de se rhabiller, songea-t-il, amer, en poussant un soupir agacé.

« Non, c'est bon, il n'y a rien à dire. »

Fit-il, peut être un peu plus froidement qu'il l'aurait voulu. D'ailleurs son ton surprit un peu le blond qui recula d'un pas.

« Si, je suis vraiment désolé, ça n'aurait pas du arriver… »

Cette phrase, qui avait pour but de le calmer, eut l'effet complètement opposé car elle provoqua en lui une colère sourde qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'aurait pas du arriver, Newt ?! A quoi tu t'attendais en te faisant baiser dans la salle du conseil alors que tu m'avais demander d'aller y ranger les listes, hein ?! »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et posa lentement la main contre sa bouche.

« Je…J'avais complètement oublié… »

« Ouais, je m'en doute. De toute façon je commence à avoir l'habitude que tu m'oublies. »

« Zart… »

« Fais pas semblant, tu sais très bien que c'est vrai. Y'en a que pour Minho, comme d'hab'. »

Le coupa le maton. Newt, lui, leva un regard agacé. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation et, à vrai dire, il commençait à en avoir marre.

« Arrêtes, c'est complètement faux. »

Zart eut un sourire forcé.

« Ah, bien sûr j'oubliais, tu l'as largué. » Cracha-t-il, insistant sur le dernier mot. « Faut croire que t'as pas rompu aussi franchement avec lui que tu l'as fait avec moi. »

Le chef fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles… ? »

Le maton des Sarcleurs baissa la tête.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ça aussi… »

Newt poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« On va pas revenir là-dessus. »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? »

« Calme toi, c'est du passé, on était gosse, ne me dis pas que ça avait du sens. C'était ridicule. »

« Ridicule ?! Mais j'étais amoureux de toi, moi ! Je…Je croyais… »

Zart détourna la tête. La rage était toujours présente mais elle était petit à petit recouverte par la tristesse.

« Je t'avais mis en garde. Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'attacher à moi, que c'était pas sérieux. Tu le savais. C'est pas maintenant qu'il faut venir pleurer. »

Répliqua Newt d'un ton cassant en croisant les bras et détournant la tête.

« T'es tellement égoïste… »

« T'aurais voulu que je fasse quoi exactement ? Que je fasses semblant d'être amoureux ? Que je te mente ? »

« J'aurais voulu que tu me remarques ! Depuis le départ je suis là pour toi et toi, tout ce que t'as fait c'est profiter de moi pour calmer tes angoisses et tu m'as laissé tomber dès que t'as trouvé mieux…Que ce soit avant que tu te mettes à courir après Minho…Ou après que vous vous soyez séparés… »

Newt tourna de nouveau la tête vers Zart.

« Comment ça après… ? »

« Après ton accident…Je…J'ai essayé de passer plus de temps avec toi…J'ai essayé de te consoler…De te réparer…Je t'ai filé du travail, je voulais te montrer que tu comptais toujours autant pour nous…Et surtout pour moi…Mais faut croire que c'était pas encore assez pour toi vu que tu es tombé dans les bras du mec le plus insensible du monde qui n'en a jamais rien eu à foutre de toi alors que moi je restai le bon pote Zart, la serpillère sur laquelle essuyer tes pompes, la bonne poire à qui tu peux tout dire, même lui demander des conseils pour chopper Gally, mais surtout pas faire attention à lui, ça serait beaucoup trop demander à la diva que tu es. »

Newt pinça les lèvres. Son ami était très sérieusement en train de lui taper sur le système alors qu'un mal de tête était en train de l'assaillir. Et dire qu'il venait d'avoir un des plus beaux orgasmes de toute sa vie et que ce moment était complètement gâché par celui qu'il considérait il y a quelques minutes encore comme un de ses amis les plus proches.

« Arrête ça tout de suite, t'es ridicule. Je ne comprends même pas ce que tu me reproches exactement. »

« Regarde, j'ai beau te le dire en face, t'es même pas foutu de faire semblant de t'y intéresser. »

« Bon, tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler à jouer les victimes. Arrêtes de chouiner et fais toi une raison. »

Zart soupira. Il n'avait pas imaginé que son ami pouvait être aussi froid et méchant…Et pourtant…Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Newt…S'il te plait, laisse moi une chance…Pense à ce qu'on a traversé ensemble…Et à ce qu'on a fait tous les deux… »

Souffla-t-il. Newt se dégagea vivement.

« Fous moi la paix. J'ai aucune envie de réfléchir à ça. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, et je ne l'ai jamais été d'accord ? Alors arrête ton cinéma. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour le Sarcleur qui, s'il avait pourtant décidé de rester calme, avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa rage.

« Alors pourquoi on a couché ensemble ?! »

« J'en sais rien ! » S'exclama Newt, lui répondant du tac au tac alors qu'il commençait lui aussi à s'énerver. « Et tu veux que je te dises ? Je commences à regretter que ce soit arrivé ! »

Zart écarquilla les yeux. Le blond était allé trop loin et, sans trop réfléchir il laissa exploser sa colère. Il fit un pas en avant et leva la main dans un geste totalement incontrôlé. En le voyant faire, Newt se crispa et ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir le coup. Mais celui-ci n'arriva pas et, surpris, le blond rouvrit lentement les yeux.

« J'espère pour toi que tu t'apprêtais pas à faire ce que je crois que tu allais faire… »

Gronda Gally qui tenait fermement le poignet de Zart. Il avait depuis le début observé la conversation entre son amant et le maton du coin de l'œil et, voyant la tournure que prenait les choses, il avait décidé d'intervenir. En le voyant, Newt poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

« Mais ouais, vas y, prends sa défense ! »

S'écria le Sarcleur en se dégageant violemment. Le Bâtisseur haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il était tendu, le poing prêt à partir dans la mâchoire de l'autre maton qui continuait à fixer Newt d'un regard furibond.

« Tu t'apprêtais à cogner mon mec et le chef du Bloc et tu te demandes pourquoi je t'en empêche… ? »

« Ouais, bah tu le ferais peut être pas si tu savais pourquoi j'ai envie de lui en mettre une ! »

Gally fronça légèrement les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Newt qui la hocha négativement. Ce n'était pas d'avouer à son amant qu'il avait couché avec Minho qui lui posait problème, il le lui aurait dit de toute façon, ce qui le gênait en revanche c'était que Zart le fasse. Parce qu'en dépit des circonstances il continuait à lui faire confiance. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre ce qui qu'il partageait avec lui.

« Fais pas ça… »

Souffla-t-il. Zart inclina légèrement la tête sur le coté et sourit en coin.

« Pourquoi ? T'assume pas "mon ange" ? »

Singea-t-il, narquois. Newt serra les dents et crispa la main sur le bras de Gally juste à temps pour l'empêcher de cogner Zart même s'il aurait cent fois préféré le laisser faire et même l'y aider. Personne n'avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Personne. Même le Bâtisseur ne s'y était jamais risqué.

« Tu veux que je de dises pourquoi ?! » S'exclama le blond en passant devant Gally pour faire face à Zart. « Premièrement c'est pas à toi de le dire, ça ne te concerne absolument pas, je fais ce que je veux ! Deuxièmement, si tu me fais un coup pareil, ça ne risque pas de me donner envie de reconsidérer cette conversation, ni de te parler de nouveau, ni même de t'approcher, tiens. Et troisièmement…Pense un peu aux conséquences que ça va avoir…Sur nous…Sur toi…Tu crois que ça va te soulager ou te faire du bien de me faire souffrir ? »

Le regard de Zart changea. Il détourna la tête, réfléchissant à ce que Newt venait de dire.

« Mais là c'est moi que tu fais souffrir…Pourquoi je te rendrais pas la pareille… ? »

« Tu peux essayer. J'pourrais pas t'en empêcher. Mais crois en mon expérience, c'est pas drôle du tout de faire souffrir quelqu'un qu'on aime. »

Répliqua le blond, plus calme, alors qu'il tournait la tête vers Gally. Celui-ci était toujours aussi perplexe et laissait courir son regard entre Newt et Zart sans vraiment savoir où le poser.

« Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Demanda-t-il finalement d'un ton lent. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard, et le blond s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Chuck qui courait vers eux en l'appelant.

« Pas maintenant, Chuckie. »

Lança calmement Newt lorsque le Torcheur arriva à leur hauteur.

« C'est important. »

Insista quand même celui-ci.

« Tout à l'heure. »

Répéta le blond en lui adressant un regard. Mais Chuck secoua négativement la tête et déglutit.

« C'est la fille…Elle s'est réveillée… »

Newt écarquilla les yeux et adressa un regard alarmé à son amant qui le lui rendit. Le blond s'élança alors en courant vers la ferme, suivit par les trois autres garçons.


	49. Chapter 49

Hello !

Euh...Ca fait plus de je sais pas combien de temps que j'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre alors je crois que j'ai des excuses à vous faire.

Alors je suis vraiment désolée, vraiment, je vous assure que c'était contre ma volonté, il m'est arrivé un tas de merde ce mois-ci (dont le vol de mon cahier de fiction mais ça c'était un peu de le cadet de mes soucis) d'ordre personnel comme professionnel, le fait est que j'ai été assez sérieusement malade, ça et mes horaires de dingue, enfin je sais que c'est pas trop votre problème vous, vous voulez du contenu et c'est bien normal, enfin je voulais quand même me justifier, sachez que vous et l'écriture en général, ça m'a beaucoup manqué et je suis ravie d'enfin pouvoir reprendre le stylo, enfin du coup le clavier en l'occurence ! Je vais beaucoup mieux en tout cas, je compte donc me remettre sérieusement à écrire, bien sûr je peux rien vous promettre, j'ai pas envie de vous décevoir, alors je vous annonce juste que, non, non, non et re-non j'ai pas abandonné, je suis toujours là, fidèle (plus ou moins) au poste et je vous aime !

Hey...? Vous pensiez que j'allais parler de Teresa aujourd'hui ? Et bien laissez moi vous dire que...Pas du tout. En fait c'est un flash back. C'est un double flash back. Et un lemon. Un double lemon. Double flash back, double lemon, vous suivez ? Teresa ça sera pour après =D

 _ **Lost Girll :**_ Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement et tes compliments, j'avoue que ta riview m'a vraiment fait plaisir et amusée ! Ton Newt ? J'espère que t'es partageuse parce que sinon tu vas te retrouver avec un Gally, un Minho et un Thomas en colère sur le dos, c'est dangereux ces bêtes là tu sais ?

Gros bisous et bonne lecture :3

* * *

 **22** mois plus tôt 

Un peu plus d'un an qu'il s'était réveillé au beau milieu d'un champ entre quatre murs avec une trentaine d'autres garçons avec son prénom pour seul souvenir. Dire que les débuts avaient été difficiles aurait été un euphémisme mais ils avaient tous finis par prendre leurs marques et se faire à leur nouvelle "vie". De toute façon ils avaient vite compris qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir de là excepté l'immense Labyrinthe. Alors ils avaient commencé à le parcourir de long en large. Enfin pas tous. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile, loin de là, il fallait être rapide de corps et d'esprit, avoir une bonne mémoire, de bons réflexes, un excellent sens de l'orientation et de l'adaptation et un très bon cardio. Et c'est pour ça que Newt se levait tous les matins à l'aube, juste avant l'ouverture des énormes portes de pierre. Il faisait partie de l'élite...Enfin si on pouvait dire. Il ne pensait cependant pas être le meilleur, loin de là, non, ce mérite revenait à Minho. C'était sans doute le plus fort de tous et Newt l'admirait beaucoup. Mais le blond, lui, il avait le charisme. Il s'était vite aperçu qu'il avait un certain pouvoir sur les autres, une certaine autorité. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de trop en profiter non plus...Alors voila, malgré qu'il ait tout à fait les capacités de faire plus, Newt restait l'éternel second et ça lui convenait parfaitement !

Aujourd'hui c'était un jour spécial dans le mois. C'était le jour où la Boite remontait et apportait un bleu. Alors évidemment c'était l'effervescence. De quoi il avait l'air ? Quel job il ferait ? Combien de temps il chialerait ? Newt, à l'instar des autres, ne se posait pas ce genre de question, pour lui c'était une tâche administrative de plus. Il n'était pas là lorsque la Boite s'ouvrit, mais il savait bien que, dès qu'il rentrerait dans la sécurité du Bloc, Alby lui collerait le bleu dans les pattes. Et ce n'était pas forcément une perspective réjouissante. Mais s'il y avait un avantage à ça, c'était la fête qui accompagnait le bleu. Même si c'était du boulot à organiser -et qu'évidemment il devrait le faire lui même- Newt adorait ces moments de détente qui leur rappelait qu'après tout ils étaient jeunes et que la vie était trop courte pour ne pas s'amuser.

Comme prévu, dès qu'il eut mit un pied dans le Bloc, Alby l'envoya chercher pour lui présenter le nouveau et les laissa seuls assez rapidement, à croire qu'il n'était pas mécontents de s'en débarrasser.

« Alors ? Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Demanda Newt, ça lui semblait être une bonne entrée en la matière...Enfin, à condition que le gosse s'en souvienne et ne pique pas une crise parce que c'était pas le cas...Remarquez, le "gosse" en question semblait déjà un tout petit peu plus âgé que lui, Newt lui donnait à peu près 15 ans. Il était aussi plus grand et plus musclé, le blond pressentait qu'il pourrait être un bon Bâtisseur, c'est Gally qui allait être content, lui qui passait son temps à râler parce que selon lui les nouveaux étaient tous des lopettes...Enfin, si Gally pouvait être content, bien sûr. Avant de lui répondre, le bleu le jaugea un peu et le blond en profita pour le détailler sans en avoir l'air. Il avait les cheveux châtain clair et des yeux noisettes qui pétillaient malgré son ait stressé et apeuré. Newt lui trouva immédiatement un certain charme.

"Benjamin..."

Souffla le bleu avec lenteur, comme s'il en doutait.

« Okay, Benny. Moi c'est Newt. »

Répliqua le blond. Il poussa un soupir résigné car il savait exactement ce qui allait lui être demandé ensuite.

« Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? C'est quoi cet endroit ? »

Bingo. Alby laissait toujours ces interrogations en suspend et c'était donc Newt qui devait se démerder avec.

« Ecoute...Pour être franc, j'en sais trop rien...Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que t'es en sécurité ici, le reste tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure...T'as qu'à te dire que c'est ton nouveau chez toi... »

« Et si j'ai aucune envie de rester ici ? »

Contra Ben, qui observait le Bloc d'un oeil critique.

« Et tu voudrais aller où, gros malin ? Qu'est-ce qui serait mieux qu'ici ? »

Le bleu tourna la tête vers lui, un peu penaud.

« Je...J'en sais rien... »

Avoua-t-il à mi-voix. Newt se radoucit et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« T'en fais pas, ça va aller... »

Fit-il avec douceur et un demi sourire. Le bleu l'observa un moment puis poussa un soupir et hocha la tête. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Minho les rejoignit.

« Hey, Newt ! »

Commença-t-il avait de s'apercevoir de la présence de l'autre garçon.

« Ah, c'est toi le bleu ? »

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard perplexe. Le blond roula des yeux.

« Ben, voici Minho. Fais pas attention à lui, c'est juste un tocard en manque d'affection. »

« Tu sais, Blondie, j'attends que ça, que tu me donnes de l'affection. »

Répliqua le maton avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'oeil. Newt rosit mais ne laissa rien paraître d'autre.

« C'est ça, c'est ça, vas donc empêcher quelqu'un d'autre de tourner en rond. »

« Laisses-moi au moins faire la connaissance du bleu, espèce de rabat-joie. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. »

Râla Ben, mettant fin à la fausse chamaillerie des deux autres qui reportèrent leur attention sur lui.

« C'est qu'il a du répondant, le petit bleu. »

Répliqua l'asiatique, joueur.

« Arrêtes ça ! »

Répéta le nouveau qui commençait à s'agacer.

« Okay, je te propose un truc : Si tu me bas à la course, j'arrête de te faire chier. »

« Une course... ? »

Demanda Ben, sceptique.

« Ouais. Regarde, on part d'ici et on va jusque là-bas. » Il désigna un arbre à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. « Si t'y arrive avant moi, je te fous la paix. »

« Et sinon il se passera quoi ? »

Minho haussa les épaules et rit doucement.

« J'aviserai à ce moment là, le bleu... »

Il adressa un sourire en coin à Newt qui roula des yeux et secoua un peu la tête. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Minho écraserait Ben sans la moindre pitié...Mais c'était ça qui était drôle. Il sourit légèrement.

« Attendez un peu, je vais arbitrer. Sinon je suis sûr que Minho va tricher. »

Une fois en position, Newt donna le signal de départ et regarda les deux autres s'élancer. Evidemment le maton était parfaitement à l'aise. Il avait déjà une petite avance et il n'était qu'en petite foulée. Mais Ben persévérait et l'asiatique entendit ses pas et son souffle se rapprocher dans son dos. Alors il accéléra un peu. Puis de plus en plus. Même à pleine vitesse il n'arrivait pas à le semer. Et d'un seul coup, alors qu'il ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir, le bleu passa devant lui. Il manqua de s'arrêter net de choc. Mais heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas abattu sa dernière carte. Il attendit encore un peu et piqua un sprint pour coiffer Ben au poteau juste à la dernière seconde. Il n'avait jamais été question qu'il perde de toute façon. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'arrivée quelques secondes avant le bleu, il n'avait plus envie de rire. Personne n'était plus rapide que lui, il n'y avait que Newt qui avait pu le battre à la course, et encore c'est parce qu'il l'avait laissé gagné, enfin il le croyait du moins. Mais c'était quoi ce bleu ? Songea-t-il en jetant un regard au blond qui le lui rendit, l'air préoccupé. Sans le savoir, le bleu venait de réussir le premier test.

Newt n'avait pas repensé aux performance de Ben. Il n'avait franchement pas eu le temps. Il l'avait laissé découvrir un peu le Bloc accompagné par l'avant dernier Blocard, bien content de ne plus être le bleu, et en avait profité pour organiser la fête. Enfin, "fête", c'était un bien grand mot. C'était plutôt un feu de joie réalisé à l'arrache, mais bon, l'important c'était de s'amuser. Et puis c'était quand même une occasion particulière, même si elle était mensuelle, ce qui voulait dire que Gally ferait péter les bouteilles, que Winston étripait ses meilleurs poulets et que Fry Pan sortirait le grand jeu. C'était une perspective plutôt alléchante pour Newt. Un bon moyen d'emmerder le monde et surtout les enfoirés qui les avaient enfermés là. Ben s'était naturellement bien intégré au groupe. Ça se sentait qu'il n'était pas trop à l'aise et Newt se doutait bien qu'il était terrifié, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il réagissait plutôt bien, ce qui était une aubaine pour le blond : il n'estimait pas nécessaire de le chaperonner, le bleu ne lui collerait pas aux baskets.

Bien installé devant le feu, il profitait de la chaleur, les doigts battant la mesure sur son genou. Il savourait d'avoir le ventre plein et d'entendre ses amis s'amuser sans pour autant prendre part aux conversations, il se contentait d'écouter, parfaitement détendu. Soudain il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté de lui et même contre lui. Il tourna alors la tête et sourit en reconnaissant Zart. Le maton des Sarcleurs faisait parti de ses plus proches amis avec Minho,bien sûr, et Alby. En fait Newt commençait à se poser des questions concernant leur relation. A vrai dire il n'aurait pas été contre passer à l'étape supérieure. Il n'était juste pas tout à fait sûr d'être prêt pour ça.

« Ça va ? »

S'enquit le maton en passant discrètement la main contre le genou du second qui rosit légèrement et se colla un peu plus à son ami.

« Ouais, ça va...Et toi ? »

Répliqua-t-il en l'observant, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Zart frissonna légèrement. Peut être était-ce dû au fait que Newt soit si proche de lui, ou peut être à cause de son magnifique sourire ou son regard à tomber ?

« Pas trop mal depuis que je suis collé à toi... » Souffla-t-il contre son oreille avant de se redresser un peu. Le coeur de Newt s'emballa. Il se mordit la lèvre et détourna la tête. En fait il avait vraiment envie d'aller plus loin. Il déglutit et se redressa un peu.

« Dis, je meurs de chaud là... » Commença-t-il en désignant le feu d'un signe de tête. « Tu veux pas qu'on s'éloigne un peu... ? »

Sa phrase s'acheva en un murmure brûlant qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Le maton se mordit la lèvre. Il savait bien où ça finirait mais...A vrai dire ça faisait longtemps qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il ne mit donc pas longtemps à réfléchir à la question. Sans répondre il se releva et tendit la main à Newt qui la saisit pour se relever. Puis les deux garçons s'éloignèrent du feu de camp et de la ferme. Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, le blond s'appuya contre l'un d'entre eux et croisa les bras. Zart déglutit en se rapprochant un peu. Il était vaguement nerveux et ne savait pas trop quoi faire ensuite. Le second, lui, n'avait pas envie d'hésiter, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'avoir peur de se lancer. Alors il décida de mettre son ami sur la voie de la manière la plus simple possible.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour m'embrasser... ? »

Demanda-t-il d'un ton brûlant. Zart frissonna.

« Tu veux vraiment... ? »

Newt rit doucement.

« A ton avis... ? » Il décroisa les bras. « Dépêche-toi... »

Cette fois-ci, le maton n'hésita plus. Il se rapprocha du second et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains avant de poser doucement la bouche contre la sienne. Ce contact l'électrisa et il se rapprocha encore pour approfondir le baiser. C'était un peu maladroit, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, mais Newt sentait un tourbillon d'émotions l'envahir. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Il leva les bras pour les enrouler autour du cou du Sarcleur qui laissa ensuite glisser la bouche contre la mâchoire du blond puis le long de son cou qu'il dévora de baisers, le faisant soupirer de plaisir.

« Newt... ? »

Souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

« Quoi... ? »

« Est-ce que t'as envie qu'on aille plus loin... ? »

« ...Oui... »

Zart se redressa pour regarder Newt et passa une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Newt répondit au baiser, entrouvrant la bouche pour envoyer timidement sa langue à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Il sentait peu à peu la gêne le quitter au détriment d'un profond désir alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant une des mains de Zart se poser sur ses fesses mais il sourit et cambra inconsciemment les reins vers elle alors qu'il attirait le maton contre lui et entreprenait d'ouvrir son pantalon. Curieusement il n'était pas du tout perdu. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et n'hésita pas une seconde en glissant la main dans le sous vêtement de son ami pour y caresser son sexe. Il y avait quelque chose qui voulait essayer depuis longtemps alors il ne perdit pas une seconde et s'agenouilla. Zart l'observa faire en silence, se contentant de glisser les doigts dans ses mèches dorées qu'il aimait tant. Il suffoqua légèrement quand Newt prit son sexe en bouche. C'était vraiment une sensation très agréable et il ne manqua pas de le dire au blond, l'encourageant à continuer. Newt sourit intérieurement. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait mais ce n'était pas désagréable pour lui non plus. C'était même très excitant au contraire et il ne résista pas à l'envie de glisser une main dans son pantalon pour se masturber alors que l'autre complétait sa fellation. Le Sarcleur se mordit la lèvre pour contenir ses soupirs de plaisir. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Le geste était un peu maladroit, il sentait parfois les dents du blond, mais ça déclanchait un petit pic de plaisir supplémentaire qui lui plaisait terriblement. Newt, lui, était étrangement fier de l'effet qu'il faisait à Zart. Les hormones juvéniles des deux adolescents étaient en pleine ébullition et le Sarcleur sentait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, mais il se sentait tellement bien, il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête. Mais il était trop proche de l'orgasme et il ne voulait pas surprendre Newt.

« A-Arrêtes...Tu vas me faire jouir... »

Souffla-t-il d'un murmure brûlant. Le blond leva les yeux. Il hésita un moment...Puis reprit sa fellation. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'interrompre en si bon chemin.

« N...Newt...Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? »

Demanda Zart qui glissait petit à petit dans le plaisir, poussant les reins en avant pour enfoncer plus profondément son membre entre les lèvres du second. Celui-ci était vraiment satisfait, et, à vrai dire, c'était même au delà de ça. Il poussa un soupir de plaisir alors que sa main accélérait le mouvement de va et vient sur son membre et se mettrait légèrement à trembler.

« Newt... »

Soupira Zart une fois encore alors qu'il se cambrait. L'intéressé ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son plaisir, même si il avait gardé en bouche le membre de son ami. Il se crispa en atteignant l'orgasme exactement au même moment que Zart qui éjacula entre ses lèvres. Surpris, Newt recula vivement et ferma la bouche pour déglutir. Il grimaça et frissonna. Le maton soupira pour reprendre son souffle alors qu'il se laissait glisser à genoux pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Newt. Il passa les bras autour de son dos pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser, ce qui le fit grimacer à son tour.

« C'est dégueu, hein ? »

Fit remarquer Newt avec un sourire en coin après avoir reculé. Zart acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres.

« Je te préviens, plus jamais j'avale ce truc. »

Poursuivit le blond d'un ton catégorique avant d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivit par le Sarcleur.

-X-

 **11 Semaines** plus tôt 

Au lendemain du Conseil exceptionnel qui s'était tenu pour décider de ce qui allait advenir de Newt, Zart avait pris une décision. Le discours de Gally lui avait ouvert les yeux, bien qu'il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris à cet idiot d'avoir un tel éclair de génie. Il avait raison, peu importe à quel point il était brisé, Newt restait Newt. Le Newt dont il était follement amoureux. Et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse sombrer encore plus...A vrai dire, et même s'il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, ce n'était pas totalement désintéressé... Après tout le blond était célibataire maintenant, non ?

Après le petit déjeuner, Zart se mit à la recherche de son ami. Celui-ci était assit non loin de la ferme mais quand même un peu à l'écart des autres et avait le regard dans le vague, comme perdu dans ses pensés. Le maton s'approcha.

« Hey, Newt. »

Fit-il pour attirer son attention. Il avait faillit lui demander s'il allait bien mais il se retint au dernier moment. Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. C'était le même sourire que d'habitude, doux et incroyablement chaleureux, mais quelque chose clochait dans son regard. Il était voilé et froid, comme mort. Zart en frissonna mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer.

« Salut, toi... »

Souffla Newt en tapotant la place à coté de lui. Le maton s'assit alors et poussa un soupir. Il sentait qu'un silence un peu gênant commençait à s'installer entre eux et décida de le briser immédiatement.

« J'ai pas mal de boulot à finir et ces tocards qui me servent de collègues sont pas foutus de se débrouiller...Ça te dirais de m'aider ? »

Proposa-t-il, l'air de rien. Newt, qui avait reporté son attention sur le reste du Bloc, tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

« Sérieux ? »

S'enquit-il, comme s'il se demandait si Zart se moquait de lui. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Ben oui. Il est temps que t'arrêtes de tirer au flanc, non ? »

Le visage du blond s'éclaira d'un véritable sourire cette fois. Enfin.

« Okay, par quoi on commence ? »

« Viens, je vais te montrer. »

Reprit le maton en se redressant. Il tendit la main à son ami pour l'aider à faire de même mais celui-ci s'appuya encore sur la mauvaise jambe et perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba dans les bras de Zart qui le sera contre lui pour le rattraper et sentit son coeur s'emballer à ce contact.

« Merde, excuse-moi...Quelle connerie d'être droitier je te jure...Je fais ça tout le temps... »

Marmonnant Newt en s'appuyant sur les épaules de Zart qui se sentit rougir.

« Ce...C'est rien... »

Balbutia-t-il. Le blond l'observa avec un petit sourire en coin et reposa lentement le pied par terre.

« C'est bon maintenant, je peux tenir debout tout seul...Tu peux me lâcher... »

Fit-il, un petit rire dans la voix. Le maton s'exécuta immédiatement et recula d'un pas, rougissant encore plus. Il secoua légèrement la tête.

« B-Bon...Tu viens alors ? »

« Oui, je te suis. »

Assura le second avec un nouveau sourire.

La journée s'était plutôt bien passée pour Newt. Ça lui avait fait du bien de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit. Mais le soir tombait. D'abord Newt commençait par angoisser en jetant des coups d'oeil réguliers à chacune des quatre portes du Labyrinthe, priant en silence pour qu'il rentre tout en consultant sa montre. Puis, lorsqu'il avait enfin vu l'asiatique poser le pied dans l'enceinte sécurisante du Bloc, il se sentait soulagé pendant quelques secondes avant de sentir la culpabilité l'étouffer de nouveau. Et la solitude, cette affreuse solitude qu'il ressentait en croisant le regard glacé de Minho qui finissait par détourner la tête et passait devant lui sans lui adresser un mot. D'une manière générale, tout le monde le ressentait. C'était comme si la température du Bloc baissait de plusieurs degrés et que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait lorsque le Coureur rentrait. Pourtant les deux garçons agissaient normalement, l'un comme l'autre. Mais c'est comme si les Blocards avaient perdu un repaire important dans leur vie. Le blond sentit de nouveau les tremblements et l'angoisse envahir la moindre parcelle de son corps. C'est pourquoi il se précipita en cuisine puis dans la réserve, ignorant royalement Fry Pan qui lui demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

Paradoxalement, la meilleure solution pour qu'il arrête de se sentir aussi seul, c'était de s'isoler encore plus. Ça et l'alcool, bien sûr. C'est pourquoi il avait emporté une bouteille et s'était enfoncé dans la forêt jusqu'à être suffisamment loin pour ne plus entendre la conversation des autres Blocards. Il commençait à plonger dans une douce torpeur, allongé sur le tronc d'un arbre couché, la bouteille à moitié vide dans la main. Là il se sentait enfin un peu mieux...Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas dans sa direction. Il roula des yeux.

« Newt... »

Soupira Zart en constatant son état.

« Dégage. »

Lui répliqua le blond d'un ton cinglant. Mais le maton ignora et continua d'avancer vers lui. Il s'assit au sol contre le tronc.

« Laisse moi t'aider... »

Newt eut un rire sans joie.

« Tu veux m'aider... ? Dans ce cas c'est simple. Fais moi sortir d'ici. »

Cracha-t-il, sarcastique. Zart soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

« C'est impossible... »

« Dans ce cas achève-moi. »

« Quoi... ? »

« Je veux pas vivre comme ça, Zart... »

« Il est hors de question que je fasses un truc pareil. »

Trancha Zart fermement. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Newt reprenne la parole.

« Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu le ferais pour moi... »

Fit il avec lenteur. Le maton fronça les sourcils.

« Non, c'est faux. Tu racontes n'importe quoi. »

Le blond tourna la tête pour le regarder.

« Comment ça... ? »

« Quand on aime, on essaye de protéger, de faire en sorte que la personne qu'on aime se sente bien, de la rendre heureuse...De soigner ses blessures...C'est peut être égoïste, Newt...Mais je te laisserai plus jamais te faire du mal...Jamais... »

Le second frissonna légèrement.

« Vraiment... ? »

Zart soupira. De toute façon il n'était même pas sûr que Newt se souviendrait de cette conversation vu l'état dans lequel il était.

« Fais pas comme si tu savais pas que je t'aime, s'il te plait... »

Newt rit doucement et reprit une gorgée d'alcool.

« Tu sais...Je crois bien qu'il y aurait un truc que tu peux faire pour moi et qui...Je sais pas...Peut être que ça me rendrait heureux... »

Souffla-t-il, la voix inégale. Zart releva la tête.

« Quoi... ? »

Le blond se redressa pour pouvoir se laisser tomber à coté de son ami. Lentement il laissa reposer la tête sur son épaule et le maton en frissonna légèrement. Timidement, il osa passer le bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher un peu.

« Réchauffe moi... »

Reprit Newt d'un souffle encore plus bas tout contre son oreille. Le Sarcleur déglutit. Dit comme ça, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le froid, il le savait bien.

« Je...Je sais pas...C'est pas une bonne idée... »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je...T'en as pas vraiment envie... »

« Et alors ? Tu devrais en profiter maintenant. »

Répliqua le second du tac au tac. Ce fut au tour de Zart de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu veux te servir de moi... ? »

Newt soupira et se détacha de Zart pour pouvoir se mettre à genoux face à lui. Il passa doucement la main contre sa joue pour le contraindre à le regarder.

« Bien sûr que non, tu comptes pour moi aussi tu sais ? »

Le rythme cardiaque du maton s'accéléra.

« Ah...Ah oui... ? »

« Puisque je te le dis...Et puis c'est bien simple, si tu me laisses tout seul ce soir, c'est clair que je passe pas la nuit. »

Menaça-t-il avec un sourire en coin, un sourire un peu effrayant qui fit déglutir Zart.

« Arrêtes... »

« C'est pas des blagues, Zart...J'ai besoin de toi...Maintenant. »

L'intéressé se mordit la lèvre et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

« S'il te plait... »

Murmura Newt en se rapprochant. Zart soupira. C'était une très mauvaise idée, il le savait, il en souffrait même déjà d'avance...Mais il en avait tellement envie...Et si ça pouvait sauver Newt...Est-ce que ça ne valait pas le coup d'essayer... ? Il prit une inspiration et se rapprocha brusquement pour l'embrasser, faisant fit de son haleine alcoolisée, se concentrant sur l'odeur de sa peau qui le rendait dingue. Le blond répondit immédiatement à son baiser, enroulant les bras autour de son cou. Rapidement, Zart laissa descendre les mains contre le dos du second pour les glisser sous son haut et caresser sa peau. Il se sentit étrangement soulagé autant qu'il se sentait mal, comme si ce contact interdit lui avait manqué.

Newt rit doucement en se laissant tomber au sol alors que Zart venait au dessus de lui. La tête lui tournait un peu mais il aimait bien ce qui lui arrivait, il se sentait moins triste, moins seul, il avait moins peur aussi...Mais il ne préférait pas trop penser à quoi que ce soit, alors il se laissa aller tandis qu'il sentait ses vêtement glisser le long de son corps. Les mains du maton tremblaient légèrement sous l'excitation, il peinait un peu à dénuder son amant, surtout qu'il ne l'aidait pas, mais il y parvint finalement et se pencha pour embrasser son cou et le mordiller, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Si Newt était d'ordinaire déjà très tactile, c'était incomparable avec ce qu'il était maintenant que ses sens étaient décuplés et son esprit débridé. Zart s'en rendit compte assez rapidement et décida de jouer la dessus, glissant la langue le long de son torse, agaçant un de ses tétons du bout des dents, jouant avec son nombril...Le blond sourit d'extase alors qu'il perdait les doigts dans les cheveux de son amant.

« Continue...S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de te sentir... »

Souffla-t-il d'un murmure brûlant. Zart déglutit et remonta un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser langoureusement alors qu'il glissait un doigt en lui, le faisant gémir contre ses lèvres alors qu'il enroulait sa jambe valide autour de sa taille pour l'attirer vers lui un peu plus. Le maton se redressa pour le regarder. Mon dieu qu'il le trouvait beau, peu importe si ses yeux étaient brumeux et si ses joues étaient un peu rougies, il était quand même parfait et ils étaient en train de faire l'amour...Non...Il lui faisait l'amour...Pas sûr que Newt était dans la même optique, mais peu importait pour le moment.

« Vas y, prends-moi... »

Ordonna le blond. Zart s'exécuta en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses autres sens. Et c'était tellement bon. Le second poussa un gémissement qu'il masqua en plaquant la main contre sa bouche, mais le Sarcleur s'empara de son poignet pour l'éloigner et le plaquer au sol, il voulait l'entendre, et il était sûr que personne ne pouvait les écouter là où ils étaient. Newt sourit et se passa la langue contre les lèvres alors que Zart se mouvait en lui. Il agrippa ses épaules, y plantant les ongles et rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Plus fort... »

Souffla-t-il à Zart qui, de toute façon, n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là alors qu'il accélérait et approfondissait le mouvement de ses hanches, agrippant celles du blond. Celui-ci ferma les yeux alors qu'un sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres entrouverte. Que cette sensation lui avait manqué, ce plaisir, cette impression que plus rien ne comptait d'autre que le corps de Min...Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Inquiet, le Sarcleur se pencha un peu vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ? »

S'enquit-il en ralentissant légèrement.

« Rien...Ne t'arrêtes pas... »

Répliqua Newt en passant les bras autour du cou du maton pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser de nouveau. Il hésita un peu...Et puis finalement pourquoi il ne pourrait pas laisser libre court à son imagination ? L'asiatique lui manquait tellement de toute façon...Alors, lentement, il referma les yeux tout en laissant remonter la main pour agripper les cheveux de Zart. Il lâcha un gémissement alors que celui-ci venait frapper sa prostate et il se cambra, collant encore un peu plus son corps contre le sien.

« Plus fort, mon coeur... »

Laissa-t-il échapper, mais si le Sarcleur avait légèrement tiqué, il décida de ne pas s'en soucier et de plutôt accéder à sa requête, approfondissant encore ses pénétrations. De toute façon c'était tellement plaisant pour lui aussi qu'il se demandait encore comment il faisait pour garder encore le contrôle alors qu'il s'accrochait aux hanches de Newt pour le prendre encore plus vivement. Le blond se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis la mordit alors qu'il glissait la main entre eux pour pouvoir se caresser au rythme des pénétrations de Zart qui se faisaient de plus en plus vives et violentes au fur et à mesure qu'il laissait la passion se déchaîner. Mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire au blond qui laissait clairement exprimer son extase. Il se cambra encore d'avantage.

« Je vais jouir... »

Souffla-t-il, gardant toujours les yeux résolument fermés alors qu'il imaginait toujours Minho qui se mouvait sur et en lui. Zart sourit et se pencha pour dévorer son cou de baisers et de morsures. Il était proche de l'orgasme lui aussi. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un plaisir aussi intense, il attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps...C'était presque parfait.

Newt atteignit le nirvana en premier, son corps se crispa totalement et son dos ne touchait presque plus le sol alors qu'il éjaculait. Le Sarcleur le suivit rapidement dans son orgasme. Il s'enfonça au plus profond de lui pour jouir, le visage niché dans son cou. Newt se détendit presque immédiatement. Il se sentait léger et lourd à la fois alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux pour regarder Zart qui se redressa et se retira.

« Wow... »

Souffla ce dernier avant de se pencher un peu pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Newt répondit à son baiser, mais il n'avait plus vraiment la même saveur, comme s'il l'appréciait moins ou n'en avait plus envie. Le Sarcleur le ressentit, mais une fois encore il ne dit rien, il endurait en silence, c'est tout.

« Faudrait qu'on aille se coucher maintenant... »

Dit il simplement en s'éloignant pour se rhabiller. Le blond tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tu veux pas rester ici avec moi... ? »

Demanda-t-il, vaguement suppliant. Le maton s'immobilisa pour le regarder. Oh non il n'en avait absolument pas envie...Mais...Si jamais il le laissait seul...Il soupira finalement et se rassit contre l'arbre. Newt se redressa et se rhabilla à son tour avant de s'adosser au même arbre et ferma les yeux, déposant une fois encore la tête contre l'épaule de Zart qui l'enlaça de nouveau.

« Merci... »

Souffla doucement le blond au bout d'un moment de silence. Le maton soupira et haussa très légèrement les épaules.

« Je t'aime... »

Newt sourit. En fait il était en train de s'endormir.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon coeur... »

Répliqua-t-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Zart pinça les lèvres. Il aurait voulut hurler de frustration, mais il se contenta de garder Newt dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui, en silence.


	50. Chapter 50

Coucou !

Bon ben voila :) J'aime mieux quand les délais sont comme ça, pas vous ?

Petite précision pour ce chapitre, je sais que normalement dès que Teresa ouvre les yeux ça devient le bordel dans le Bloc, seulement voila...J'ai pas envie :3 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Putain, mon ange... »

« J'suis désolé, vraiment... »

Marmonna Newt alors que les deux garçons se rhabillaient précipitamment.

« Je vais lui parler, okay ? »

Minho hocha la tête.

« Je viens avec toi. »

Le blond grimaça. Il savait parfaitement que ça risquait de finir en pugilat si l'asiatique se mêlait à la conversation.

« non, écoute, je vais régler ça. Vas plutôt retrouver Tommy, je suis sûr qu'il a plus besoin de toi que moi. »

« Tu crois... ? »

« Mais oui, t'inquiète pas, aller vas y je m'en occupe. »

Minho ne fut pas trop difficile à convaincre. Il faut dire que Thomas commençait à lui manquer cruellement. Il attira Newt vers lui en riant doucement.

« Je t'aime, mon ange... »

Le blond sourit.

« Moi aussi, mon coeur... »

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de se détacher de lui pour aller rattraper Zart. Minho soupira et remit de l'ordre dans la pièce avant de sortir. Du coin de l'oeil il observait la discussion entre Zart et Newt. Il sentait que ça tournerait rapidement au vinaigre, mais il savait bien qu'intervenir n'arrangerait pas les choses. Il retrouva Thomas près des champs, assit sur une souche d'arbre en train de dessiner. Il s'installa juste derrière lui, les jambes de chaque coté des hanches du bleu, passant les bras autour de sa taille. Il embrassa sa nuque. Thomas sourit et se laissa aller dans ses bras.

« Tu fais quoi, mon amour ? »

Demanda le maton en regardant par dessus son épaule.

« Des plans de la septième section pour les autres. »

Minho haussa les sourcils.

« De tête ? »

Thomas tourna un peu la tête vers lui.

« Ben oui, pourquoi ? Je me suis trompé quelque part ? »

S'enquit-il un peu inquiet. L'asiatique rit doucement.

« Non, bébé...Justement non, c'est parfait...Tu es parfait... »

Le bleu se sentit rougir. Il rit doucement et attrapa une des mains de Minho pour en embrasser le dos avant de changer de sujet.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, Newt ? »

Minho se crispa légèrement.

« ...Ben...Je te l'ai dit, il avait envie de moi... »

Thomas fronça les sourcils. Il trouvait son amant étrangement hésitant, pourtant, lui, il ne voyait pas le problème.

« Et alors ? Vous avez couché ensemble ? »

« Oui, mais...Je crois qu'on a fait une bêtise. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben, tu sais comment il est...Il voulait pas attendre, alors je lui ai fait l'amour dans la salle du conseil. Sauf qu'on s'est fait gauler. »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre.

« Merde...Par qui ? »

Osa-t-il demander malgré le fait qu'il imaginait le pire. Minho soupira.

« Zart... »

Le bleu se sentit soulagé.

« Ah, ça va alors. Je m'attendais à pire... »

« En fait ça pouvait difficilement être pire... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ? »

« Disons que...Zart ne me porte pas vraiment dans son coeur. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Mon coeur, tu recommences avec tes questions. »

Répliqua Minho, un peu gêné. Thomas frissonna et serra un peu plus la main de son amant dans la sienne.

« Pardon, mais répond moi. »

« Bon, okay. En fait, Newt était plus ou moins en couple avec Zart quand on s'est mis ensemble. Il lui a jamais pardonné de l'avoir laissé tomber pour moi...Quant à moi, je crois bien qu'il ne m'a jamais vraiment supporté. »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre.

« Je comprends pourquoi, t'es insupportable. »

Plaisanta-t-il pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère et son petit ami. Celui-ci ricana et le serra dans ses bras.

« Ça te vas bien de dire ça, tiens... »

Thomas rit doucement et tourna la tête pour pouvoir embrasser son amant avec tendresse, la main glissant dans ses cheveux. Minho répondit à son baiser avec fougue avant de se détacher un peu de lui pour voir si Newt s'en sortait. Thomas regarda dans la même direction. De là où il était, il n'entendait pas leur conversation mais il voyait que Zart s'approchait de Newt pour poser la main sur son épaule mais que celui-ci le repoussait. Il avait l'air en colère, Thomas savait que lorsque Newt était énervé c'était rarement bon signe. Ils se criaient dessus lorsqu'il vit Zart lever la main.

« Bordel, il va lui en mette une ! »

S'exclama-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds. Il sentit son amant de redresser au même moment mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : A cette distance il avait rapidement compris qu'aucun des deux n'arriverait à temps. Son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit Gally sortir de nul part pour empêcher le coup de partir.

« Putain... »

Murmura-t-il doucement avant de pousser un profond soupir de soulagement, rapidement imité par l'asiatique.

« Il a toujours le chic de débarquer pile au bon moment, lui. »

Fit remarquer le maton. Thomas hocha la tête avec lenteur.

« Oui...Heureusement... »

Souffla-t-il avant de se retourner pour appuyer son front contre l'épaule de Minho qui le serra contre lui.

« T'as flippé toi aussi ? »

Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Putain, carrément... »

Marmonna le maton avant d'embrasser le haut du crâne du bleu. Une soudaine effervescence près de la ferme attira son attention et il tourna la tête pour regarder en haussant un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? »

Thomas releva la tête.

« J'en sais rien...On va voir... ? »

Demanda-t-il, curieux. Minho hocha la tête et rompit l'étreinte. Il entrelaça les doigts avec ceux de Thomas et se dirigea vers l'origine des exclamations.

« Il se passe quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il au premier Blocard qui passa dans son champ de vision et c'était Winston. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui.

« La fille, mec ! Elle s'est réveillée ! »

S'exclama-t-il, excité. Ebranlé, Thomas écarquilla les yeux et lâcha la main de Minho. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir avant que ça ne recommence mais il était déjà trop tard.

 _Tom, je ne connais personne ici. Viens me chercher ! Je suis en train d'oublier...Je vais tout oublier sauf toi...J'ai des choses à te dire, mais tout s'efface..._

Thomas se mordit la lèvre, il n'avait pas envie de la voir, il ne voulait plus voir personne. Il profita que Minho soit occupé à discuter avec Winston et que personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui pour s'éclipser, espérant qu'on ne le remarquerait pas dans l'excitation générale. Il longea le mur du Bloc puis courut se réfugier au fond du Terminus. Il s'accroupit dans le coin, au milieu du lierre et ferma les yeux, tentant de se protéger de l'intrusion de Teresa dans son esprit. Au bout de quelques minutes, les battements de son coeur finirent par s'apaiser.

« Le pire, ça a été de t'oublier. »

Thomas crut d'abord qu'elle lui avait parlé dans sa tête, mais là c'était différent...Il l'avait entendue avec ses oreilles. Une voix de fille. Un frisson lui parcourut la nuque et il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Teresa se tenait à sa droite, appuyée contre le mur. Elle était réveillée, semblait en pleine forme. Elle était debout. Vêtue d'un haut bleu pâle et d'un jean avec des chaussures marrons, elle était encore plus belle que quand il l'avait vue dans le coma et ça le fit déglutir alors qu'il observait ses cheveux bruns qui encadraient son visage clair aux yeux d'un bleu flamboyant.

« Tom, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi... ? »

« Tu veux dire que, toi, tu te souviens de moi ? »

« Oui. Enfin non. Peut être. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. »

Thomas ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma finalement sans rien dire.

« Je me souviens d'avoir eut des souvenirs. » Reprit Teresa en s'asseyant contre le mur et ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. « Des sentiments, des émotions, comme s'il me restait plein d'étagères dans la tête, avec des petites étiquettes pour les visages et les images, sauf qu'elles sont vides. Tout ce qu'elles contenaient est rangé derrière un rideau blanc...Toi y compris. »

« D'où on se connaîtrait ? »

Demanda Thomas qui sentait à nouveau les questions fuser dans son esprit alors qu'il avait l'impression de voir les murs onduler autour de lui. Teresa tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas...C'est antérieur à notre arrivée dans le Labyrinthe. »

« Tu es au courant pour le Labyrinthe ? Qui t'en a parlé ? Tu viens de te réveiller... »

« Je...C'est encore embrouillé pour l'instant...Mais je sais qu'on est amis... »

Fit-elle en lui tendant la main. Thomas n'hésita pas une seconde. Il savait pourtant qu'il aurait du le faire, mais il se redressa pour prendre sa main.

« J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Tom... »

Okay, ça c'était vraiment stupide et il regretta presque instantanément de l'avoir dit. Teresa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas ton nom ? »

« Mon vrai nom c'est Thomas...Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça, sauf Newt : Lui, il m'appelle Tommy. Et Minho... » Il hésita un peu, peut être ne valait-il mieux pas que la jeune fille sache comment son petit ami l'appelait. « Enfin, quand tu m'appelles Tom, ça me donne l'impression de...D'être chez moi. Même si je ne sais pas où c'est... On est dans un drôle d'état hein... ? »

Elle sourit pour la première fois et le bleu détourna les yeux comme si il ne méritait pas une vision aussi belle.

« Oui, un drôle d'état... » Confirma-t-elle. « J'ai peur... »

« Moi aussi, tu peux me croire. »

Un long moment s'écoula, pendant lequel ils gardèrent leur mains jointes et les yeux baissés.

« Que...Comment fais-tu pour me parler dans ma tête ? »

 _Je ne sais pas, je le fais c'est tout._

« Je veux dire, c'est comme le vélo. S'il y en avait un ici, je suis sûre que tu saurais en faire. Mais est-ce que tu te souviens comment tu as appris ? »

Reprit-elle à voix haute.

« Non, je veux dire, oui. Je me souviens d'avoir fait du vélo mais pas d'avoir appris...Ni avec qui... »

« Bref. » Trancha Teresa en regardant ailleurs. « C'est comme ça. »

« Me voila bien avancé... »

La fille haussa les épaules avant de sembler réaliser quelque chose. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers Thomas.

« T'en as parlé à personne au moins ? Ils nous prendrait pour des fous. »

« Et bien...Si. J'en ai parlé...Je l'ai dit à Newt mais il a du mettre ça sur le compte du stress...J'en ai parlé à Minho aussi. »

Répliqua Thomas en se levant. Il fallait qu'il bouge sinon il sentait qu'il allait devenir dingue. Il n'avait de toute façon jamais imaginé cacher quoi que ce soit à ces deux là et il ne regrettait pas du tout d'en avoir parlé, même si il aurait du concevoir ça comme une espèce de secret, un lien unique entre Teresa et lui peut être...Mais elle avait bizarrement moins d'importance pour lui que les deux garçons. D'ailleurs elle sembla remarquer quelque chose et haussa un sourcil.

« Ça fait deux fois que tu me parles de Newt et de Minho...C'est qui ? Tes meilleurs amis ? »

Demanda-t-elle alors plus intriguée qu'autre chose. Thomas frissonna.

« N...Non...Pas vraiment... »

Son regard se fit un peu fuyant. Teresa, elle, continua de le fixer.

« Oh... » Fit elle après avoir compris. Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Je vois... »

« D...Désolé... »

Murmura Thomas en fixant ses pieds. La fille haussa les épaules mais au moment où elle allait reprendre la parole, Newt arriva en courant.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Souffla-t-il en s'arrêtant devant eux. « Comment es-tu arrivée là ? Le Medjack nous a dit que tu avais disparu pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. »

Teresa se leva vivement.

« Il a dû oublier de vous parler du coup de genou que je lui ai mis dans les parties avant de passer par la fenêtre. »

Newt s'adressa à Jeff juste à coté de lui, dont le visage avait viré au rouge vif.

« Félicitation, tu deviens officiellement le premier d'entre nous à se faire botter le cul par une fille. »

Teresa ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et poursuivit du tac au tac.

« Continue à parler de moi sur ce ton et tu seras le prochain. »

Newt tourna la tête vers elle mais n'eut pas le ton de répliquer quoi que ce soit car quelqu'un le devança.

« Lui parle pas comme ça. »

Tous se retournèrent sur Thomas dont la voix venait de claquer comme un fouet. Lui, par contre, n'osa pas lever la tête alors qu'il sentait clairement le regard blessé de Teresa peser sur lui.

« C'est bon, Tommy, je vais gérer, pas la peine de me défendre. »

Lança Newt d'une voix douce mais ferme alors qu'il se concentrait de nouveau sur la fille qui le défia du regard. Mais Alby s'avança.

« Bon, ça suffit, j'en ai marre. » Fit-il en martelant le torse de Thomas avec son index. « Je veux savoir qui tu es, qui est cette tocarde et comment ça se fait que vous vous connaissiez. »

« Alby, je te jure que... »

Souffla Thomas qui sentait son courage vaciller.

« Elle est venue te voir tout de suite après s'être réveillée, mec ! »

« Recule. »

Fit soudain Minho d'une voix calme en fendant le groupe pour se rapprocher. Il profita d'avoir détourné l'attention d'Alby pour se placer entre Thomas et lui. Le bleu recula d'un pas et baissa la tête, poussant un discret soupir de soulagement.

« Ouais, c'est ça, retourne ta veste toi aussi. »

Cracha Alby en croisant les bras. Minho haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi tu m'insulte, mec ? Je t'ai rien fait à ce que je sache. J'ai toujours été de ton coté, j'ai toujours tout fait pour toi, j'me suis cassé le cul à t'aider à gérer ce merdier et à trouver une sortie, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? En me traitant de traître ? »

Répondit-il, toujours aussi calme.

« Tu veux que j'arrêtes de te prendre pour un traître ? Ben c'est simple, ça sera quand t'arrêtera de toujours protéger ta pute. »

Un silence de mort accompagna la phrase de l'ancien chef alors que les Blocards fixaient la scène d'un air effaré. Même Teresa posa la main contre sa bouche, comprenant parfaitement ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

« ...Alby... »

Souffla Newt presque silencieusement. Il se passa encore quelques secondes pendant lesquelles certains Blocards se détendirent puisque Minho n'avait toujours pas réagit...Seulement il finit par le faire et le coup parti comme une balle. Il venait de cogner Alby avec une telle violence que ce dernier vacilla et tomba en arrière. Et il aurait sans aucun doute continué à frapper si Thomas ne s'était pas jeté sur lui pour le tirer en arrière et si Newt ne s'était pas interposé entre les deux.

« Arrêtes-toi ça sert a rien ce que tu fais ! »

S'exclama le blond en appuyant les mains sur les épaules de l'asiatique qui leva les yeux.

« Putain, Newt, je te jure, vire le de ma vue ou je l'éclate. »

Répliqua-t-il en tâchant de ce concentrer sur lui. Le chef hésita, puis finalement hocha la tête, il fit signe a deux Coffreurs.

« Mettez-le au gnouf, j'vais décider ce qu'on va faire ensuite. »

Soupira-t-il et les deux autres garçons agrippèrent Alby pour le relever sans ménagement. Seulement, malgré qu'il soit un peu sonné, celui-ci se débattit.

« Toi aussi, tu nous mets tous en dangers a cause de ce bleu, Newt ? T'as vraiment aucun jugement ! »

Le blond se passa une main sur la figure.

« Pour l'amour de dieu, Alby, ferme ta gueule ! N'aggrave pas ton cas s'il te plait. »

Cette réplique eut le mérite de faire taire l'ancien chef qui se contenta de lancer un regard furibond à Thomas avant de suivre les deux Coffreur. Newt poussa un soupir et regarda les Blocards autour de lui.

« J'en ai marre, sérieusement, tout part en couille ici. Conseil dans quinze minutes. L'ordre du jour : Ce qu'on va faire de Alby...Et de Minho. »

Il adressa un coup d'oeil à l'asiatique qui hocha très légèrement la tête et croisa les bras. Thomas s'indigna pour deux.

« Quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant un peu du groupe. Newt le regarda et se mordit la tête.

« Tommy, s'il te plait, n'en rajoute pas. »

« Mais... »

« C'est bon, bébé... » Le coupa Minho en tournant la tête vers le bleu. « J'aurais pas dû faire ça, j'ai plus qu'à assumer maintenant... »

Marmonna-t-il en lançant un regard à Newt. Le blond semblait tout aussi désolé pour Minho que l'était Thomas, mais il n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Aller, bougez de là, y'a rien à voir ici. »

Adressa-t-il aux Blocards en les chassant d'un geste de la main. Il tourna finalement la tête vers Teresa et haussa un sourcil, comme s'il venait soudainement de se souvenir de sa présence.

« On s'occupera de ton cas plus tard. » Lui adressa-t-il d'un ton las. « En attendant, ben...J'imagine que tu peux rester avec Tommy, vous avez sûrement des tas de souvenirs à partager... » Marmonna-t-il plus pour lui que pour elle. La brune allait s'insurger mais Newt l'ignora et tourna les talons pour retourner vers la ferme.

« C'est pas juste. »

Râla encore une fois Thomas lorsqu'il ne resta plus que Minho et Teresa avec lui. L'asiatique lâcha un petit rire.

« C'est bon, y'a pas de quoi s'en faire... »

Le bleu se mordit la lèvre. Il imaginait déjà le pire et frissonna.

« Mais...T'as enfreins une des trois règles...Et si... »

Souffla-t-il à mi voix. Minho sembla comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« T'as peur qu'ils me foutent dehors ? Si c'est le cas, t'en fais pas, je trouverais la sortie et je te tiendrais la porte... »

Il rit doucement et se rapprocha du brun qui baissa la tête, stressé.

« Tu crois vraiment que Newt va me bannir ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens. »

Poursuivit-il en passant la main contre la joue de son amant qui leva le regard vers lui. Il hocha doucement la tête. En effet ça paraissait peu probable.

« Essaye juste de pas aggraver ton cas, okay ? »

Lui conseilla-t-il en posant la tête sur son épaule. Minho éclata de rire en le serrant contre lui.

« Comme si c'était mon genre ! »

Il releva le menton de Thomas et s'approcha pour l'embrasser, mais le bleu hésita et tourna légèrement la tête, contraignant l'asiatique à embrasser plutôt sa joue. Celui-ci se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? »

Demanda-t-il avant de s'apercevoir que l'attention du bleu était tournée vers Teresa. Il lui adressa un regard. La fille était adossée au mur, les bras croisés. Elle semblait un peu énervée, jalouse peut être. Thomas se mordit la lèvre. Il était un peu gêné et se détacha de Minho.

« Aller, file, tu vas être en retard... »

Souffla-t-il en baissant la tête. Mais l'asiatique n'avait vraiment pas l'intention d'en rester là.

« Thomas. »

Fit-il, incitant son petit ami à le regarder.

« Embrasses moi. »

Poursuivit-il lorsqu'il obtint enfin son attention.

« Minho... »

« Tu m'aimes, oui ou non ? »

Le bleu déglutit.

« O...Oui, je t'aime, évidemment...Mais... »

« Mais quoi ? »

Insista Minho, décidé à...Marquer son territoire ? Thomas était rouge pivoine. Il poussa un soupir et se rapprocha de son amant pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser très chaste, rien à voir avec la façon dont il l'embrassait en temps normal, mais l'asiatique convint qu'il pourrait se contenter de ça. Il sourit légèrement et embrassa de nouveau la joue de Thomas avant de reculer.

« Je t'aime... »

Lança-t-il avant de partir. Thomas frissonna en le regardant s'éloigner. Il avait l'impression que le silence qui pesait sur lui était lourd, l'atmosphère entre Teresa et lui était tendue, c'était sûr. Il se tourna lentement vers elle.

« Je... »

Commença-t-il. Il ne savait pas trop si il devait s'excuser ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« C'est rien. »

Le devança la fille, elle essayait de paraître détachée, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais Thomas voyait bien qu'elle ne le digérait pas, comme si elle était blessée...

« Je suis désolé... »

S'excusa-t-il quand même en se mordant la lèvre.

« N'en parlons plus, okay ? Dis donc ils sont sympas tes copains... »

« Oh, euh...Ouais, enfin...Ils sont un peu à cran ces temps-ci, il s'est passé des choses...Ils ont peur... »

« Ouais, ça se sent...Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir, Tom ? »

Le bleu soupira.

« J'en sais rien...Mais je te jure que je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour que ça soit le cas. »

Fit il avec conviction, comme pour se donner du courage. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

« Tu veux que je te montre le Bloc avant qu'on aille manger ? »

Proposa-t-il. La fille lui rendit son sourire.

« Je veux bien ! »

Fit elle un peu plus enthousiaste. Thomas hocha la têt et lui tendit la main dont Teresa se saisit avant de le suivre.


	51. Chapter 51

Bonsoir !

Alors c'est pas mon genre de me jeter des fleurs, mais j'adore ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi ! En plus y'a un lemon dedans, que demande le peuple ? J'avoue que ce couple m'avait manqué...

 _LabyrintheTominho_ : Merci beaucoup ! Moi j'adore ton pseudo ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Newt se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Il était assit sur une des chaises de la salle du Conseil et c'était beaucoup moins agréable que ça l'avait été le matin même. La chaise à sa droite était vide, et il y avait Zart sur celle à sa gauche, formidable. En face de lui il y avait Minho, sur la chaise des accusé, et bon sang qu'il aurait préféré être assit sur ses genoux, la bouche contre la sienne.

« Bon, vous savez pourquoi on est là, j'ai pas spécialement envie d'épiloguer là dessus. »

Lança-t-il à l'assemblée. Personne ne fit mine de le contredire.

« Tu connais le topos. »

Adressa-t-il au Coureur qui se contenta de lever les mains, signe d'acceptation, avant de croiser les bras, laissant son regard passer d'un maton à l'autre, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur la chaise vide entre Gally et Winston, la sienne, et sur celle à coté de Newt. Le blond hocha la tête.

« Frypan, à toi de commencer. T'en penses quoi ? »

Le cuistot haussa les épaules.

« Pour moi, c'est évident. Alby déconne grave ces temps-ci. Il méritait sérieusement de s'en prendre une. »

Newt haussa un sourcil.

« Et donc tu préconises quoi concernant Minho ? »

Frypan éclata de son rire bourru.

« Que dalle, vous vous rendez compte que c'est ce type là » Il désigna l'asiatique. « Et son copain qui vont nous faire sortir du Labyrinthe une bonne fois pour toutes ? Personnellement j'ai pas l'intention de le contrarier plus que ça pour si peu ! »

Newt hocha la tête et griffonna ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Minho, lui, pinça les lèvres pour réprimer un sourire. Si ça commençait comme ça c'était dans la poche.

« Okay... » Marmonna le blond en relisant ce qu'il venait d'écrire. « Winston ? »

« Honnêtement ? Je m'en fous. Je sais que c'est normal de faire un conseil dans ce cas là mais sérieusement vous pensez pas qu'on a autre chose à penser ? Moi j'aimerais surtout qu'on parle de la fille et de ce que son réveil implique. »

Le chef haussa les épaules.

« Pour l'instant ça implique rien. Il se passe rien de particulier depuis qu'elle a ouvert les yeux, à priori la seule chose qu'elle a de différent de nous c'est sa coupe de cheveux et ses attributs. Du reste, je pense pas qu'on ait de soucis à se faire pour le moment. Du coup je note quoi ? »

Insista-t-il, le crayon prêt à gratter le papier. Winston roula des yeux.

« Personnellement je vote pour laisser Alby au frai un moment. »

Newt hocha doucement la tête en écrivant.

« Gally, t'en penses quoi ? »

Le Bâtisseur croisa les bras.

« Je rejoins les deux autres. Alby dérape complètement depuis la Transformation. Minho n'a peut être pas eu la meilleure des réactions, mais si tu veux mon avis j'aurais eu la même, j'aurais peut être frappé encore plus fort. Donc je pense que ça serait pas mal de le laisser Alby au gnouf quelques jours, ne serait-ce que pour lui éviter de s'attirer plus d'ennuis encore, ça lui remettra peut être les idées en place. »

Le blond sourit intérieurement tout en prenant des notes.

« Ça marche. »

Il regarda à sa gauche et grimaça légèrement. Il avait presque envisagé de ne pas lui laisser la parole, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix.

« ...Zart... ? »

Fit il, un peu anxieux. Le maton des Sarcleurs regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas du genre à créer le scandale, il était plutôt calme. Mais cette fois il n'allait pas se taire.

« Minho a frappé Alby. Il a enfreint une de nos règles la plus importante. Et pourquoi il s'en sortirait sans rien hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la relation de confiance qu'on a entre nous ? Sérieux, si il suffit de dire un mot pour lui faire péter un câble, pour moi c'est quelqu'un de dangereux. Si on se met à excuser tous les gens qui cognent sous prétexte qu'ils ont été provoqués alors on aurait peut être pas dû bannir Ben vous croyez pas ? »

Newt le fixa, la bouche entre ouverte, le crayon en suspend au dessus de sa feuille. Zart fixait Minho, qui soutenait son regard. La haine entre les deux était palpable.

« T'es sérieux là ? »

Gronda Gally, attirant l'attention des deux autres.

« T'allais faire quoi y'a un quart d'heure ? »

S'enquit-il de façon rhétorique. Le Sarcleur roula des yeux.

« Je l'ai pas fait. »

Le Bâtisseur se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

« Bah encore heureux ! Sinon crois moi que tu serais plus là pour en parler ! »

Zart leva les yeux vers lui.

« Pourquoi ? Toi aussi t'as une façon violente de protéger ta pute ? »

Un silence de mort plomba la pièce.

« ...Dégage. Vire de ma vue. »

Souffla Gally en serrant les poings. Zart continua cependant à le fixer, un air de défis sur le visage. Newt se leva à son tour.

« Mon coeur, s'il te plait... »

« Putain Zart t'es sérieux là ? » S'exclama Frypan. « T'as franchement envie de mourir ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'insulter Newt comme ça ? »

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Sérieux les gars ? Personne n'a remarqué ? Ça vous arrange bien d'avoir des oeillère pas vrai ? Newt est une salope. J'en ai marre que vous le vénériez tous comme un putain de dieu ! »

Répliqua le Sarcleur, excédé avant de se lever comme un ouragan pour quitter la pièce.

« Non mais c'est quoi son problème à lui ? »

Marmonna Winston en échangeant un regard surpris avec Frypan.

« Ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi, tout le monde va péter un plomb l'un après l'autre ou quoi ? »

Renchérit le Cuistot. Newt se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, se pinçant l'arrête du nez du bout des doigts.

« On reprend... »

Fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Ça va aller, Newt ? Tu veux pas qu'on fasse une pause ? »

Demanda Winston en lui adressant un regard inquiet. Mais le blond releva la tête.

« J'ai dit on reprend. » Trancha-t-il d'un ton sec. « Clint, à toi. »

Gally baissa les yeux vers son amant. Il se mordit la lèvre et se rassit finalement, croisant les bras et fixant le sol. Minho était furieux. Il n'avait pas bronché, il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt, mais bon sang s'il s'était écouté Zart se serait noyé dans son propre sang. Il serrait les poings tellement fort qu'il transperçait la peau de ses paumes de ses ongles et sa mâchoire était crispée à s'en briser. Le Medjack hésita un peu à parler, vu l'ambiance, mais il se rangea du coté de Gally, Winston et Frypan. Il en fut de même pour le maton des Torcheurs et celui des Coffreur.

« Bon. A la quasi unanimité, vous avez voté pour que Minho n'encoure aucune sanction et que Alby passe quelques jours au gnouf. On peut dire que le jugement est rendu. Maintenant si personne d'autre n'a envie de s'en prendre à personne, laissez moi clore la séance. »

Aucun des garçons n'ajouta rien et ils se levèrent pour quitter la pièce. Le blond, lui, resta assit, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il se sentait nauséeux, son mal de tête avait empiré et, par dessus tout, il ressentait une profonde tristesse l'envahir si bien qu'il pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater. Minho se leva pour s'approcher du blond et s'accroupir juste devant lui. Il prit une de ses mains.

« Ne dis rien... »

Souffla Newt en baissant les yeux vers lui.

« Il a raison, de toute façon...J'ai que ce que je mérite... »

L'asiatique soupira.

« Ce tocard n'est qu'un idiot... »

« Je lui ai brisé le coeur... »

« Peut être...Mais le mien il continue de battre grâce à toi... »

« Le mien aussi. »

Renchérit Gally en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir juste à coté de Newt. Le blond leva la tête vers lui et se rapprocha un peu alors que le Bâtisseur passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Et puis, sérieusement, ça nous arrange bien que tu sois dévergondé à ce point. »

Lâcha Minho avec un sourire en coin. Newt sourit légèrement et mit un petit coup de pied au Coureur.

« Dévergondé toi même... »

Marmonna-t-il avec une moue faussement boudeuse. L'asiatique rit doucement et se redressa pour pouvoir embrasser le blond qui répondit au baiser en glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime, mon ange. On t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Poursuivit le Coureur juste après avant de se relever. Newt le suivit du regard.

« Moi aussi je vous aime... »

Souffla-t-il doucement. Minho sourit.

« Et ben voila, t'as rien à te reprocher finalement ! »

Conclut-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Newt le regarda partir. A sa manière, l'asiatique avait toujours su quoi dire et quoi faire pour lui remonter un peu le moral.

« Viens là... »

Lança soudainement Gally. Le blond tourna la tête vers lui puis se leva pour pouvoir se glisser plutôt sur les genoux du Bâtisseur qui le serra contre lui.

« Alors ? Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Demanda-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Le chef frissonna.

« Rien...C'est vraiment stupide... » Soupira-t-il. « Disons qu'il est entré dans la pièce au mauvais moment. »

Gally roula des yeux.

« Faut dire qu'avec ta discrétion légendaire... »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre.

« Je sais, je te jure que je sais pas ce qui m'a prit. J'ai merdé, franchement j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était...Bizarre... »

Le Bâtisseur fronça les sourcils.

« Bizarre ? »

« Ouais, je saurais pas expliquer...Enfin bref, quand Zart a vu ça tu penses bien qu'il l'a pas supporté...Je suis sûr qu'il aurait moins bronché s'il m'avait surpris avec toi... »

Grommela-t-il, en colère contre lui même. Gally haussa les épaules.

« C'est rien, il va finir par se calmer. »

Assura-t-il. Newt leva les yeux vers lui.

« Et tu m'en veux pas... ? »

Le Bâtisseur haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ben...Pour tout ça... »

Gally rit doucement en serrant un peu plus le blond dans ses bras.

« Je crois que tu t'en veux déjà assez, ça suffira. »

Il baissa la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

« Aller, oublies ça... »

Le blond se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait bien une idée pour guérir sa migraine et lui changer les idées...Il sourit en coin.

« Tu crois que t'arriverais à me faire oublier... ? »

Gally se mordit la lèvre. Newt ne perdait jamais le nord. Il s'approcha de son oreille pour la grignoter un peu avant d'y murmurer d'un ton brûlant.

« Je pourrais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu oublies ton propre nom... »

Newt frissonna mais ne se démonta pas alors qu'il se redressait pour s'installer à califourchon sur les jambes du Bâtisseur.

« C'est exactement ce que j'avais en tête... »

Souffla-t-il alors qu'il passait les bras autour de son cou et se rapprochait un peu pour l'embrasser. Gally répondit au baiser, glissant les mains dans son dos puis contre ses fesses.

\- X -

De son coté, Thomas venait tout juste de faire le tour du Bloc avec Teresa. Il se sentait plutôt bien, détendu, comme si finalement la présence de la fille avait quelque chose d'apaisant pour lui.

« Voilà, c'est de là où on arrive... » Fit il en se postant avec elle devant l'entrée de la Boite. « Et c'est par là bas qu'on va trouver une sortie... » Il désigna l'une des entrées du Labyrinthe. Teresa hocha lentement la tête.

« Est ce que vous avez une piste ? Tu sais comment sortir ? »

Demanda-t-elle. Thomas hésita. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Il n'était pas tout a fait sûr de lui faire confiance...Enfin si, au fond de lui il était parfaitement convaincu de lui faire aveuglément confiance, mais ça n'impliquait pas que lui à vrai dire. Il décida donc de rester un peu évasif.

« On sait pas encore vraiment, on a quelques options, faut encore qu'on explore et qu'on y réfléchisse. »

Finit-t-il par dire avec le plus d'aplomb possible. Teresa approuva, de nouveau songeuse.

« En tout cas faut vraiment qu'on sorte d'ici, ça peut plus durer comme ça. Pour une simple et bonne raison, c'est qu'avant la Boite remontait toutes les semaines avec des provisions et qu'elle a arrêté de le faire au moment où tu es arrivée. C'est pour ça que tout le monde se méfie de toi...Ils pensent que tu es responsable...Qu'on est tous les deux responsables... »

Poursuivit le brun en baissant la tête. Autant aborder tout de suite le coeur du problème. Teresa soupira et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tu sais...Je suis pas sûre qu'ils aient vraiment tort... »

Le Coureur fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'en sais rien, Tom...J'ai l'impression qu'on est...Différents d'eux... »

« Ça c'est sûr... » Approuva-t-il. « Mais ça veut pas non plus dire qu'on est responsable de tout ce qui se passe ici. En tout cas, moi, je refuse de le croire. Je ferais tout pour qu'on s'en sorte, tous ensemble. »

Termina-t-il avec conviction, sans la regarder cependant, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de courage pour ça. Teresa sourit tristement en l'observant.

« Tu es vraiment un héros, Tom...J'ai pas besoin de mes souvenirs pour savoir à quel point t'es quelqu'un de bien. »

Thomas se sentit rougir et il déglutit.

« Je...Je sais pas si je suis un héros mais...J'ai vraiment envie de sortir d'ici. Et surtout de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. »

Se reprit-il avec conviction. La jeune fille hocha la tête avec un sourire un peu plus sincère. Thomas tourna enfin la tête vers elle et lui rendit son sourire.

\- X-

Lorsque Zart quitta la salle du Conseil, il était furieux. Enfin, encore plus que tout à l'heure du moins. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se passa une main sur le visage avant de regarder autour de lui. Il avisa Thomas qui discutait avec Teresa et haussa un sourcil. Une idée se mettait soudain en place dans sa tête. En effet, en y réfléchissant, il n'avait aucune envie de faire du mal à Newt, quoi qu'il arrive il l'aimait et ne pouvait rien y changer...Mais Minho en revanche...Il n'en était pas au point où il voulait le tuer. De toute façon il n'avait pas le niveau. Par contre il crevait d'envie de lui faire mal. Et pas simplement physiquement, encore une fois le frapper aurait été stupide. Il voulait l'atteindre là où ça faisait mal. Minho avait brisé son couple ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de faire de même ?

« Thomas ? Je peux te parler deux secondes ? »

Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui. L'intéressé se tourna pour le regarder et hocha la tête.

« Ouais, bien sûr ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Zart hésita et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Teresa qui les observait. Thomas suivit son regard.

« Ah euh...Tu m'excuses une minutes ? »

Fit-il à la fille qui hocha la tête. Le bleu s'éloigna un peu avec le maton.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est à propos de Minho. »

Lâcha le Sarcleur, histoire d'être sûr de capter son attention ce qui fut vraiment efficace. Thomas fronça très légèrement les sourcils.

« Comment ça... ? Tout va bien ? »

S'inquiéta-t-il en songeant au jugement que son petit ami venait de subir.

« Hein ? Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas pour ça, il va s'en tirer." Marmonna le maton, amer, avant de se reprendre pour ne pas se compromettre. « C'était pas très grave ce qu'il a fait de toute façon. »

Thomas hocha la tête mais une autre interrogation lui trottait dans la tête.

« Mais le Conseil est terminé, puisque tu es là...Pas vrai ? »

« Oui, enfin, pas tout à fait, mais bref, c'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler, écoute moi, c'est assez important. »

Insista Zart. Ce que le bleu pouvait être agaçant avec ses questions et sa méfiance. Un peu interloqué, mais surtout avide d'en savoir plus, celui-ci se tut et hocha la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Voila...Ça va peut être être difficile à croire mais Minho ne joue pas franc jeu avec toi depuis le début...En bref il se fout de ta gueule. »

Lâcha-t-il de but en blanc. Il n'avait après tout aucune raison de ménager le Coureur, et plus il aurait mal, plus il serait en colère et plus sa vengeance serait efficace. Thomas entrouvrit légèrement la bouche de choc.

« ...Quoi...? »

« Je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça, mais il n'est pas amoureux de toi, il te trompe...Je l'ai surpris avec Newt dans la salle du Conseil...C'est pour ça que je me suis énervé contre Newt, tout à l'heure. Je trouve ça dégueulasse vis à vis de toi. »

À ces mots, Thomas se sentit profondément soulagé. Alors ce n'était que ça ? Il détourna cependant la tête pour ne pas montrer son expression à Zart et continuer à jouer le jeu, car il avait bien compris que ce dernier ne lui disait pas ça par charité...Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire au juste ? Le maton observa un peu le brun...Et décida de lâcher sa dernière bombe.

« Je crois qu'il essaye de te faire payer le bannissement de Ben. Il pense que c'est de ta faute. »

Le bleu tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Zart tirait une corde sensible.

« C-Comment ça...? »

« Tu le savais pas...? Minho sortait avec Ben avant qu'il se fasse piquer. »

-X-

Newt avait retenu la leçon, il n'avait pas bronché lorsque Gally l'avait emmené dans la chambre. Il sourit en le tirant vers lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Le Bâtisseur répondit à son baiser en le repoussant pour pouvoir l'allonger sur le lit et se glisser au dessus de lui. Newt passa la main à l'arrière de sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux. Il songea soudain à quelque chose. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet, mais tout de même...

« Mon amour... ? »

Gally se redressa légèrement pour le regarder.

« Quoi... ? »

« Tu sais, quand il m'a gueulé dessus tout à l'heure, Zart m'a dit que t'en avais jamais rien eu à foutre de moi... »

Le Bâtisseur sourit en coin.

« Vraiment ? »

Le blond approuva d'un signe de tête et son amant se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je me demande bien comment il peut en avoir la moindre idée. »

Répliqua-t-il simplement avant de se glisser à coté de Newt dans le lit. Il se tourna vers lui et passa la main contre sa joue tout en le regardant.

« Tu doutes... ? »

« Non... » Répondit immédiatement le chef en tournant la tête vers lui. « Dis moi que c'est faux... »

Le Bâtisseur sourit tendrement.

« Tu sais, mon cœur, j'ai pas l'habitude de te le dire, je crois même que je te le dis pas assez souvent...Je me fiche de ce que Zart ou qui que ce soit d'autre pense de toi, de nous...Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, plus que tout dans ce putain d'univers...T'es la seule personne qui compte, mon monde gravite autour de toi, bébé, y'a beaucoup de choses dont j'ai rien à foutre dans ma vie, mais toi...Toi tu compte plus que tout, tellement plus que moi...T'es ma seule putain de raison de vivre...Donc, oui, si tu veux que je te le dises comme ça, c'est complètement faux... »

Fit-t-il alors, sans cesser de le regarder.

« Je sais... »

Répondit Newt d'un souffle en lui caressant la joue.

« Alors pourquoi tu me demandes de te le dire ? »

S'enquit le Bâtisseur avec un léger rire. Le blond sourit et se rapprocha un peu pour l'embrasser.

« Parce que j'adore quand t'es romantique... »

Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Gally rit doucement et se redressa pour se remettre au dessus de Newt qui enroula les bras autour de son cou.

« Ah ouais... ? »

« Mais je préfère quand t'es sauvage... »

Reprit le blond d'une voix brûlante. Le Bâtisseur ricana et se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Ça m'aurait étonné... »

Fit-il en se redressant. Newt se mordilla la lèvre, frissonnant d'anticipation. Gally n'avait pas envie d'y aller par quatre chemins, il ôta le haut de son amant avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa peau brûlante. Le blond poussa un petit soupir d'aise et laissa sa main glisser dans son dos, remontant son haut au passage pour finalement le lui enlever. Le Bâtisseur se redressa. Voir Newt dans cet état d'excitation et d'anticipation, les pupilles dilatées, les joue légèrement rosies et la bouche entrouverte, lui donnait littéralement envie de le dévorer jusqu'à l'âme. Le reste de leurs vêtements ne fit pas long feu, autant dire que Gally brûlait de passer à l'action. Il tira Newt vers lui en se redressant et le ramena contre son torse pour l'embrasser langoureusement, sauvagement, fougueusement alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui sans le moindre ménagement, l'asseyant sur ses jambes. Le blond frissonna et poussa une exclamation qu'il étouffa dans le baiser alors qu'il plantait ses ongles dans les épaules de son amant qui, lui, avait agrippé ses hanches pour le faire aller et venir vivement sur son membre. Il dominait, il faisait ce qu'il voulait du corps de son petit ami et il ne lui laissait pas le moindre libre arbitre, Newt était comme un pantin, se mouvant au bon vouloir de son maître, et ça lui convenait très bien.

« Gally... » Souffla-t-il en un murmure terriblement brûlant contre l'oreille de l'intéressé.

Il enroula les bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre lui alors qu'il se laissait totalement faire, se contentant de gémir son plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, Gally repoussa brusquement Newt jusqu'à le rallonger dans le lit. Surpris, ce dernier poussa une exclamation étouffé par le choc de son dos contre le matelas et un petit gémissement de frustration lorsque le Bâtisseur se retira. Mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sans aucune douceur avant de se saisir de ses hanches pour le retourner, le blond était vraiment léger et son amant n'avait absolument aucun mal à en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Newt avait de toute façon compris le message. Il se redressa sur ses genoux tout en se penchant en avant, le buste étalé sur le lit et les fesses suffisamment levées pour permettre à Gally de le prendre de nouveau, les doigts enfoncés dans ses hanches. Il le baisait littéralement avec beaucoup de force et chaque pénétration propulsait Newt un peu plus loin dans le plaisir. Il avait l'impression qu'une explosion de bien être fondait en lui à chaque fois que le sexe de son amant s'enfonçait entre ses reins. Malgré l'évidente soumission dont il faisait preuve, il avait l'impression d'être le roi du monde et un sourire s'étala sur son visage quand son petit ami vint frapper sa prostate de plein fouet, lui arrachant un fort gémissement qu'il étouffa dans les oreillers. Comme Gally le lui avait promit, il oubliait tout, se concentrant juste sur son plaisir et lui. Ce qui l'avait tracassé toute la matinée ? Le Bloc ? La fille ? Son propre nom ? Rien à foutre. Tout son être ne pensait qu'à Gally, à l'amour qu'il lui vouait et au plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Le Bâtisseur, lui, prenait, il se servait sans ce soucier -du moins en apparence- de Newt. Il passa une main contre son ventre pour l'attirer vers lui et le redresser, plaquant son dos contre son torse, pour pouvoir le mordre violemment à l'épaule tandis que ses doigts meurtrissaient ses hanches, que Thomas avait pourtant déjà bien abîmées. Newt plaqua une main contre sa bouche et mordit de toute ses force pour faire taire ses gémissements. Il tremblait de partout son corps entier était comme secoué de spasmes. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il ôta lentement sa main de devant son visage pour intimer à Gally d'y aller plus fort. Le Bâtisseur se mordit la lèvre. Il n'en avait pas assez là ? Se demanda-t-il pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête et d'accorder à son amant ce qu'il lui avait demandé, approfondissant le rythme et la profondeur de ses coups de reins. Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière, l'appuyant sur l'épaule de Gally qui posa les lèvres dans son cou pour l'embrasser alors qu'il laissait remonter une de ses mains conte son torse, caressant sa peau brûlante. Newt mordit sa lèvre alors qu'un violent frisson traversa son corps, accompagnant son orgasme. Il éjacula avec puissance, jusqu'à atteindre le mur. Gally le suivit dans sa jouissance, profitant des contractions de son intimité, les mâchoires étroitement refermées sur la peau du blond alors qu'il éjaculait en lui. Newt sourit. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un état second et la tête lui tournait un peu alors qu'il voyait des étoiles. C'était parfait. Juste parfait. Il se laissa retomber dans le lit et s'allongea sur le dos. Un léger rire lui échappa. Gally l'observa. Il était tellement beau après l'amour...Il était beau tout le temps...Mais surtout après l'amour. Il s'allongea sur le coté à coté de lui pour l'observer avant de se redresser un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Le chef répondit avec tendresse à son baiser, la main dans ses cheveux.

« Alors... ? »

S'enquit le Bâtisseur avec un sourire en coin.

« C'était parfait, mon amour... » Répliqua le blond, apaisé. « Tu sais quoi... ? »

« Quoi... ? »

Newt pencha un peu la tête sur le coté et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« J'en veux encore... »

Gally haussa un sourcil, interloqué pendant quelques secondes, puis il rit doucement et se redressa, prêt à lui sauter dessus une fois encore.


	52. Chapter 52

Coucou !

Ahah on dirait que mon lemon du chapitre dernier vous a bien plu, ça me fait plaisir, parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire aussi !

En plus y'en a un autre dans ce chapitre, que demande le peuple ?

J'ai encore mis un peu de temps à l'écrire par contre, j'imagine que vous en avez marre de me voir me justifier tout le temps, mais bon c'est comme ça, si vous saviez le nombre de chose qui peuvent éloigner quelqu'un de l'écriture, c'est affolant !

 _Laly77_ : Merci beaucoup, tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur et je suis vraiment contente que tu prennes plaisir à me lire ! J'espère que ça continueras encore longtemps !

 _Oriane Sama_ : Ma parole tu es un véritable devin ! J'aimerais bien savoir si tu peux deviner ce qui se passera ensuite :p

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Thomas ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se sentait terriblement mal et n'avait même pas eu le courage de rejoindre Teresa après la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Zart. Il s'était contenté de lui dire d'aller manger et qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard puis s'était dirigé vers une des portes du Labyrinthe. Il ne quitta pas le Bloc, mais il regardait le couloir qui se dressait devant lui. Il avait confiance en Minho. Il ne lui mentait pas...Il...Il ne pouvait pas...Il...Lentement il leva une main tremblante pour la passer sur son visage. Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention derrière lui et il se tourna pour faire face à son amant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bébé ? Tu veux sortir ? »

Demanda celui-ci, intrigué, en venant à sa rencontre. Thomas secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, non, je voulais juste regarder un truc... »

Il s'éloigna des portes pour se rapprocher plutôt de l'asiatique.

« Alors ? Verdict ? »

Minho sourit.

« Tout le monde a voté pour que je ne sois pas puni. Sauf Zart qui a pété les plombs et traité Newt de salope. »

Fit-il assez naturellement. Thomas haussa un sourcil.

« De quoi ? »

« Ouais, il s'est énervé d'un coup et il est parti comme un ouragan...Putain je te jure que je l'aurais bien fracassé... »

Le bleu se mordit la lèvre. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à son amant n'allait sûrement pas lui faire changer d'avis sur le Sarcleur.

« Il est venu me parler...Il m'a dit que tu m'avais trompé... »

Le maton roula des yeux.

« Quel bâtard... »

Il soupira et se rapprocha pour enlacer son petit ami qui posa la tête sur son épaule.

« T'as de la chance que ce soit pas le cas... »

Fit ce dernier avec un petit rire dans la voix.

« Je me demande ce qu'il essaye de faire... »

Marmonna l'asiatique, blasé. Thomas haussa légèrement les épaules et recula pour rompre l'étreinte. Il prit la main de son amant, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il le tira vers lui, l'incitant à le suivre. Sans réfléchir, le maton suivit le mouvement. Ils s'éloignèrent des portes du Labyrinthe et de la ferme, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Thomas s'arrêta finalement et s'appuya contre le mur, se laissant glisser au sol. Minho le regarda un moment et décida de s'installer à coté de lui. Il s'allongea finalement et posa la tête sur la cuisse du bleu qui glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux pour les caresser distraitement, lui faisant pousser un soupir d'aise.

« Minho, je peux te poser une question... ? »

Demanda-t-il finalement. L'asiatique rit doucement.

« Tu viens de le faire, tocard... »

Thomas roula des yeux. Evidemment.

« Sérieusement... »

Minho ouvrit un oeil pour regarder son amant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ? »

Le bleu hésita, il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet et il releva la tête.

« Je voudrais savoir quelle relation tu entretenais avec Ben exactement... »

Finit-il par dire. L'asiatique fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça... ? »

« Est-ce que...Est-ce que c'était ton petit ami... ? »

Demanda Thomas plus explicitement avant de pincer les lèvres. Minho soupira et referma les yeux.

« C'est Zart qui t'a raconté ça... ? »

« Ouais... »

« Il peut vraiment pas fermer sa gueule hein... »

Grommela-t-il, agacé. Le bleu se mordit la lèvre.

« Ça veut dire que c'est vrai... ? »

« C'est vraiment important... ? »

« Je veux savoir si tu m'en veux... »

Minho se redressa et se tourna vers Thomas pour le regarder.

« Si je t'en veux... ? »

Le bleu hocha la tête.

« Si j'avais pas été là il... »

L'asiatique soupira et passa la main contre la joue de son petit ami.

« Arrête...Bien sûr que non c'est pas ta faute...Ben s'est fait piqué et il n'a pas supporté la Transformation, ça arrive...Si ça n'avait pas été toi, il s'en serait sûrement prit à quelqu'un d'autre et le résultat aurait été le même... »

Thomas se mordilla la lèvre.

« Donc tu m'en veux pas... »

« Non je t'en veux pas, mon coeur...Et, oui, avant que tu me poses la question, je suis vraiment amoureux de toi. »

« Je...Je sais...Mais il doit quand même beaucoup te manquer... »

Minho s'appuya contre le mur et releva la tête pour regarder le ciel.

« Il me manque tellement, si tu savais...C'était...C'était mon meilleur ami... »

Thomas haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Comment ça ton meilleur ami ? Vous n'étiez pas ensemble...? »

Le maton rit doucement.

« Non, pas vraiment...Disons que...On prenait du bon temps ensemble, on savait trouver du plaisir là où y'en avait, mais c'est jamais allé plus loin... »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Demanda le bleu, toujours aussi perplexe. L'asiatique baissa la tête pour le regarder et rit de nouveau en constatant son expression.

« T'es tellement innocent, bébé... »

Le brun sourit en coin. Il se disait qu'il commençait à avoir un sacré palmarès pour quelqu'un d'innocent et s'apprêtait à en faire part a son petit ami, mais celui-ci reprit la parole, le coupant dans son élan.

« En bref c'était mon sex friend. Il m'a aidé à me remettre de Newt...Il m'a beaucoup écouté me plaindre...Et c'est vrai que ça nous est arrivé de coucher ensemble, mais c'était purement sexuel et ça nous convenait bien comme ça. »

Thomas frissonna. Il avait du mal se rendre compte de comment était Ben avant la Transformation. Techniquement il ne l'avait pas connu dans son état normal et il avait beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer dans les bras de Minho. Ça lui faisait presque mal au coeur.

« Et vous avez jamais cherché à aller plus loin...? »

Le maton haussa les épaules.

« Non, j'avais vraiment pas envie de m'investir de nouveau dans une relation sérieuse, et je crois que ça a jamais été son truc non plus...Et, à vrai dire, heureusement parce que je pense pas que je m'en serais remis...Pour le coup je crois que je t'en aurais voulu, tu sais à quel point je peux être con quand je suis amoureux. »

Le bleu rit doucement et se décala un peu vers son amant pour se rapprocher de lui et pouvoir poser la tête sur son épaule. Minho laissa reposer la tête sur la sienne et glissa une main sur sa cuisse. Thomas ferma les yeux. Il réfléchit pendant quelques instants puis sembla réaliser quelque chose.

« Mon coeur, je crois que j'ai compris ce que Zart essayait de faire...Il m'a raconté tout ces trucs pour me faire douter de toi et de notre relation...Je pense qu'il espérait que je me sente suffisamment en insécurité et que je t'en veuilles assez pour rompre... »

Fit-il remarquer à son amant. Celui-ci se crispa légèrement et resserra un peu la main sur la jambe de Thomas.

« Il peut toujours courir. Je laisserais rien ni personne nous séparer, Thomas, je te le jure. »

Le brun se redressa pour embrasser la joue de Minho.

« Je sais, mon amour...Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aime. »

Le maton tourna la tête vers son petit ami pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Le bleu répondit avec fougue au baiser, la main contre sa joue.

« Et ben, t'es moins farouche que quand y'a ta Teresa dans les parages... »

Fit remarquer l'asiatique avec un sourire en coin. Thomas rougit fortement.

« A...Arrêtes... »

Marmonna-t-il, gêné. Minho sourit tendrement en l'observant.

« C'est plus fort que moi, t'es trop adorable quand tu rougis... »

Thomas allait s'insurger mais son petit ami ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se remit à l'embrasser de plus en plus fougueusement.

-X-

 **Huit semaines** plus tôt

Rien de nouveau...Comme toujours...De toute façon ça faisait bien longtemps que Minho n'avait plus le moindre espoir. Il venait à peine de rentrer après sa journée dans le Labyrinthe et était en train de s'étirer lorsque Ben rentra à son tour un peu avant la fermeture des portes.

« Bah alors, mec ? Tu t'es perdu ? »

Le railla Minho avec un sourire en coin.

« Certainement pas, je te manquerai trop si je disparaissais dans le Labyrinthe ! » Répliqua son ami sur le même ton avant de finalement prendre un air plus sérieux. « T'as parlé à Newt...? »

L'asiatique roula des yeux. Ça c'était quelque chose qui ne lui manquerait sûrement pas.

« Tu vas me demander tous les soirs ? »

Marmonna-t-il en détournant la tête. Ben haussa les épaules et glissa les doigts dans les sangles de son harnais de cuir.

« Ouais, jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses. »

Minho se mordit la lèvre.

« Je l'ai fait... »

Désarçonné, Ben tourna brusquement la tête vers son ami, les yeux écarquillés.

« Sérieux ? Quand ça ? »

« Ce matin, assez tôt...Je suis tombé dessus par hasard, j'avais pas spécialement envie de lui parler mais...Il a engagé la conversation, alors j'ai fait un effort... »

Soupira-t-il. Ben allait répondre mais le grondement des portes qui se refermaient l'interrompit. Il roula des yeux et fit un signe de tête à son ami pour l'inciter à le suivre vers la sale des cartes. L'asiatique s'exécuta, de toute façon ils devaient y aller. Il déverrouilla la porte et laissa Ben le précéder avant d'entrer à son tour et refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Alors... ? »

S'enquit le châtain en se retournant vers son maton.

« T'as pas un boulot à faire au lieu de me faire chier ? »

Marmonna celui-ci en détournant la tête. Ben roula des yeux.

« C'est toi qui est chiant. »

« Sérieusement, bosse, on causera après. »

« Tu vas jouer ton rôle de maton autoritaire ? »

Le railla Ben. Minho sourit en coin.

« Je sais que t'adores quand je te donnes des ordres. »

Répliqua-t-il. Son ami sourit à son tour et planta son regard dans le sien avant de lui adresser un clin d'oeil. Il se détourna finalement et s'installa à table avec un crayon et une feuille. Minho l'observait. Il adorait regarder Ben travailler, il le trouvait sexy quand il se concentrait à ce point. Mais il s'égarait. Il secoua la tête avant de s'occuper de son propre dessin.

« Voila. » Lâcha Ben au bout d'un moment. « J'ai terminé, maintenant tu me racontes. »

Minho déglutit. Il chercha un autre prétexte pour se dérober à l'interrogatoire mais rien ne vint alors il soupira, résigné.

« Il s'est excusé encore et encore, il ma dit que je lui manquais...Il voudrait qu'on se parle, qu'on reprenne contact...Qu'on soit amis... »

Ben fronça les sourcils.

« ...Amis...? »

Minho hocha la tête avant de la détourner. Les mots du blond résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Ça lui avait fait tellement mal...C'était peut être même la partie la plus douloureuse.

« Je lui ai demandé si...Si j'avais une chance de...Mais...Il m'a répondu que c'était trop tard... »

« Comment ça "trop tard" ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ? C'est débile, vous êtes raides dingues l'un de l'autre, ça peut pas être "trop tard" ! »

Le maton se mordit violemment la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Il avait envie de tout envoyer valser, il avait envie d'oublier. Pour le coup il aurait accepté sans broncher si on lui avait dit qu'il subirait un nouvel effacement de mémoire.

« Il...Il s'est recasé, Ben... »

L'intéressé entrouvrit la bouche de choc alors qu'il fixait son ami avec de grands yeux.

« De quoi... ? Tu déconnes ? »

A ces mots, Minho laissa lourdement tomber sa tête sur la table. Ben soupira en le voyant faire et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Et...Avec qui... ? »

L'asiatique se contenta de grogner.

« Tu devineras jamais... »

« Alors dis moi. »

Le maton soupira et se redressa finalement pour s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Newt ne veut pas de quelqu'un qui le traite comme une princesse. Il veut qu'on lui fasse comprendre et ressentir qu'il est le plus important de toute cette foutue planète, mais qu'on lui dise pas amen à tout et surtout, surtout qu'on le force à assumer ses erreurs. Et y'a pas grand monde à part moi qui en est capable... »

Fit-il pour mettre son ami sur la voie. Il n'avait pas envie de le dire à voix haute, c'était trop douloureux. Ben fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un moment. Soudain il réalisa et écarquilla les yeux.

« ...Non...C'est quand même pas... »

Minho lui lança un regard éloquent avant de détourner la tête.

« Merde... » Laissa échapper Ben. « Ça craint... »

« Je te le fais pas dire... »

Marmonna l'asiatique. Il se pencha en avant pour appuyer la tête dans le creux de ses bras sur la table.

« C'est l'apocalypse dans ma tête, là... »

Ben l'observa un moment avant de changer de place pour s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il glissa lentement les doigts dans ses cheveux pour les caresser.

« Arrête d'y penser, tu te fais du mal... »

« Tu le gardes pour toi hein...? »

Le Coureur haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi...? »

« Parce qu'il ne veut pas que ça se sache... »

« Et tu respecte sa volonté parce que...? »

Minho se redressa de nouveau pour pouvoir regarder son ami.

« Parce que je l'aime, putain... »

Ben soutint son regard un moment avant de passer la main sur sa joue.

« Dans quel état il t'a mis...T'as vraiment besoin de décompresser... »

Le maton se mordilla la lèvre, le regard plongé dans celui de Ben. Il réfléchit un moment, se demandant si il en avait réellement envie. Finalement il hocha légèrement la tête.

« Ouais...Je crois que t'as raison... »

Lâcha-t-il finalement avant de se rapprocher un peu. En une fraction de seconde, Ben avait réduit à néant l'espace qui les séparait et avait plaqué ses lèvres sur celles de l'asiatique pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Sans hésiter, Minho répondit au baiser, glissant les doigts dans les cheveux pour le maintenir contre lui. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour passer à l'étape suivante, Ben se cala sur la table et laissa son ami se redresser pour se coller à lui. L'asiatique ne tarda pas à retirer leurs hauts respectifs et à coller la bouche contre l'épaule du châtain qui soupira d'aise, les doigts glissés dans ses cheveux. Néanmoins il laissa échapper un grognement en sentant les dents de son maton.

« Mords pas... »

Marmonna-t-il. Minho sourit et passa la langue sur la morsure avant de se redresser. Il venait de se souvenir que Ben détestait les morsures, il était vraiment trop douillet.

« Excuse... »

Fit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de se rapprocher pour l'embrasser. Le châtain répondit au baiser en laissant ses mains glisser le long de son torse pour s'attaquer au bouton de son pantalon qu'il laissa tomber le long de ses jambes jusqu'au sol. Minho se désenchevêtra de l'étoffe superflue ainsi que du reste de ses vêtements avant de s'attaquer à son tour à ceux de son ami, le dénudant à son tour. Sa bouche, quant à elle, ne s'était pas éloignée de sa peau qu'il continuait à embrasser, le faisant soupirer et frissonner de désir.

« Min...? »

Murmura Ben au bout d'un moment. L'intéressé leva la tête.

« Quoi...? »

Ben attira un peu plus Minho vers lui, collant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, alors qu'il avait les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Il laissa descendre ses mains pour venir les plaquer contre ses fesses.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Ordonna-t-il avec un sourire en coin. L'asiatique se passa la langue contre les lèvres avant de les poser contre la bouche de son ami, une main à l'arrière de sa tête. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent longuement, mais, peu à peu, Ben se laissait descendre en arrière, contraignant Minho à se redresser de plus en plus pour pouvoir continuer le baiser. Finalement il décida de monter a son tour sur la table tandis que son ami se reculait pour pouvoir s'allonger au milieux, Minho au dessus de lui. Il laissa ses mains courir le long du dos de son maton qui s'était redressé pour le regarder alors qu'il relevait une de ses jambes. Ben frissonna et ferma les yeux, je poussant un soupir pour se détendre. Il ne s'était pas imaginé spécialement passif en fin de compte, mais Minho avait tellement de charisme et il était tellement sexy que la question ne s'était pas posée longtemps. Il répondit au baiser lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes alors que son doigt s'insinuait en lui. C'était un peu désagréable au départ, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour étouffer son excitation et il se cambra finalement, les doigts crispés dans les cheveux de son ami qui prit ça pour un signal et se redressa pour pouvoir le pénétrer.

-X-

Thomas laissa échapper un gémissement d'extase alors que son amant s'enfonçait en lui. Ils étaient toujours dans la forêt et ils avaient une montagne de choses à faire, mais ça n'avait aucune importance pour le bleu qui avait les doigts crispés dans les cheveux de son petit ami qui se redressa un peu pour le contempler alors qu'il amplifiait la profondeur et la cadence de ses coups de rein. Thomas ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son plaisir. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait tellement bien, parfaitement détendu malgré ses muscles qui se crispaient par intermittences sous l'effet du plaisir qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines comme un liquide euphorisant.

« Min... »

Souffla-t-il à l'asiatique qui eut un petit sursaut. C'était plaisant et étrange à la fois, mais il ne se formalisa pas longtemps et se pencha pour embrasser son petit ami.

« Je t'aime, Thomas... »

Lui répondit-il en se redressant pour accélérer une fois encore. Le bleu se cambra, glissant une main entre eux pour se caresser au même rythme et amplifier son plaisir. Il était aux portes de l'orgasme lorsque...

 _Tom ? Tu es où, je t'attends depuis une demi heure..._

Il se mordit la lèvre, non pas maintenant...Son plaisir retomba d'un seul coup et il frissonna.

« Teresa... »

Marmonna-t-il...A voix haute...Il n'avait absolument pas fait exprès, en fait il avait essayé de lui parler mentalement...Minho fronça les sourcils.

« ...Pardon... ? »

Thomas ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors que son petit ami se retirait et s'éloignait. Il se redressa pour le rattraper.

« Bébé, attends c'est pas ce que tu crois… »

L'asiatique roula des yeux.

« Tu fais chier, Thomas. »

« Laisse moi t'expliquer, s'il te plait… »

Minho se passa une main visage.

« Et bah vas y… »

Thomas hésita. Il n'était pas sûr de comment formuler sa phrase, il ne voulait pas énerver son petit ami plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Je…Je voulais juste lui dire de me foutre la paix… »

« Ah parce que tu discutes avec elle pendant qu'on baise ? »

Répliqua instantanément le maton. Raté. Le bleu plaqua la main contre son visage.

« Non, c'est pas ça, écoute c'est horriblement frustrant pour moi aussi, t'imagines pas, elle m'a parlé d'un coup ça a tout foutu en l'air c'est exactement le même effet que si quelqu'un avait débarqué juste là pour te parler, je te jure que j'avais juste envie qu'elle la ferme… »

Minho garda le silence pendant un moment. Il se mordit légèrement et passa la main sur la joue de son amant.

« Merde, il craint cet espèce de lien… »

Fit-il finalement avec un sourire en coin. Thomas roula des yeux.

« M'en parles pas… »

Répliqua-t-il en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour pouvoir s'appuyer dessus. Minho soupira et se cala contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

« Bébé… ? Tu crois qu'avant…ça…Vous étiez ensemble elle et toi ? »

Thomas déglutit et frissonna. Il y avait pensé. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait sérieusement réfléchit, et pas seulement depuis que Teresa s'était réveillée de son coma, ça datait de bien plus longtemps que ça, depuis sa toute première nuit au Bloc lorsque la jeune fille avait hanté ses rêves tourmentés. Mais il n'allait certainement pas le dire.

« Non je pense pas…Elle a dit qu'on était amis…On est juste très proche je suppose… »

Minho rit doucement et passa la main contre le genou de son petit ami.

« On t'a jamais dit que tu mentais comme un pied ? »

« Je fais de mon mieux… »

Soupira Thomas en tournant la tête vers son amant qui se rapprocha pour l'embrasser.

« C'est du passé non ? Après tout on s'en souvient même pas, si ça se trouve vous n'étiez pas si proches que ça, peut être même que vous alliez rompre avant qu'on vous efface la mémoire. »

Le bleu se mordit la lèvre. Il savait pertinemment que c'était faux, et Minho aussi d'ailleurs.

« Ecoute, je sais pas trop où j'en suis avec toute cette histoire…Mais ce dont je suis absolument sûr c'est que je t'aime toi. Et Newt aussi. »

L'asiatique hocha la tête et embrassa de nouveau le bleu.

« C'est le plus important, pas vrai… ? »

Le brun hocha doucement la tête avant de sourire à son amant.

« Ouais…Dis donc… ? »

« Quoi… ? »

« Tu vas me laisser sur ma faim ? »

Minho rit doucement.

« Tu mérites vraiment que je m'occupe de toi ? »

Thomas haussa un sourcil, un sourire de défis accroché aux lèvres.

« Je peux toujours aller voir ailleurs tu sais ? Je suis sûr que Newt serait ravi de me satisfaire… »

Fit il, faussement songeur. Minho ricana.

« Même pas en rêve. »

Lâcha-t-il avant de fondre de nouveau sur les lèvres de Thomas qui glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux et répondit fougueusement à son baiser. Il n'attendait que ça de toute façon.


	53. Chapter 53

Coucou !

Nouveau chapitre, nouveau lemon ! On arrive bientôt à la fin du tome 1 alors j'en profite encore un peu ;)

 _Oriane Sama :_ Ah ah ouais elle a tout gâché :p j'adore cette idée un peu gênante, on peut faire plein de choses avec la télépathie !

 _GinnieLovegood Griffondor :_ Ahah, peut être ! Je pense que la réponse est dans ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Gally poussa un soupir en regardant son petit ami. Ce dernier n'avait pas résisté au deuxième assaut que le Bâtisseur lui avait fait subir et s'était endormi presque instantanément dans ses bras. Il avait longuement hésité à le réveiller mais il le trouvait tellement beau là, comme ça. De toute façon rien ne pressait et il l'avait vraiment épuisé. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage alors qu'il y repensait, il avait vraiment pris son pied, ça avait du bon de sortir avec quelqu'un comme Newt. Il se sentait lui-même plus détendu et apaisé, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de frapper Zart, la seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas encore jeté en dehors du Bloc à grand coup de pied, c'est parce que le blond s'y opposait, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait et il n'était sûrement pas le seul à y penser. Il poussa un nouveau soupir et se redressa en douceur, veillant à ne pas réveiller Newt qui dormait en appuis sur son torse, il le posa sur les oreillers et lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de se lever, s'habiller, et quitter la chambre.

Il fit quelque pas dans le Bloc puis s'arrêta. Il avait au départ décidé de reprendre le travail, mais une autre idée lui était venue entre temps et il se dirigea plutôt vers le gnouf. Une fois à destination, il s'approcha de la cellule où Alby était enfermé et s'appuya contre le mur.

« Faut vraiment que tu te calmes, mec. »

Fit-il pour attirer son attention. L'ancien chef s'approcha et enroula les doigts entre les barreaux en appuyant son front contre.

« Ah parce que t'étais calme, toi, après la Transformation ? »

Gally haussa les épaules.

« J'ai toujours été un connard aigri, j'imagine que ça a choqué personne. C'était pas malin de t'attaquer à Minho. »

« C'est pas à Minho que j'en voulais, c'est à Thomas. Et y'à pas si longtemps t'aurais été le premier à me soutenir. T'es devenue une vraie lavette depuis que tu sors avec Newt. »

Conclut Alby, de mauvaise humeur. Gally roula des yeux et croisa les bras.

« Peut-être, en attendant je suis libre et je peux me taper Newt autant que je veux pendant que toi tu vas moisir ici pendant encore un moment. »

Répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. Alby grogna et détourna la tête.

« Pourtant tu sais que j'ai raison à son sujet... »

Le Bâtisseur hésita. Inutile de dire que son opinion sur Thomas avait...radicalement changé depuis quelques temps, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne continuait pas à être méfiant, ni qu'il avait tout oublié.

« Je continue à dire que c'était stupide de s'attaquer à lui devant tout le monde, surtout devant Minho. Ils lui bouffent tous dans la main depuis qu'il t'a sauvé la peau dans le Labyrinthe. »

Alby roula des yeux.

« J'imaginais pas Newt stupide à ce point. »

Gally serra le poing.

« Sérieux, Alby, ferme-la. »

Le noir ricana.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, si c'est pas pour m'écouter devenir dingue à petit feu ? »

« Arrête de chouiner, tu deviens pas dingue. »

Répliqua le Bâtisseur d'un ton cassant. Alby se redressa pour pouvoir le voir un peu mieux.

« Non, tu sais que j'ai raison...Tu sais qu'il faut pas qu'on sorte du Bloc. »

De nouveau, Gally hésita. Il garda le silence pendant un petit moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ouais... »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté... »

« Ouais. Mais je refuse de crever ici sans avoir rien tenté. Et puis...Newt ne s'en sortira pas si on reste ici... »

« Tu crois qu'il aura plus de chance au-delà des murs ? »

Le Bâtisseur réprima un frisson. Il ne laissa pas paraître la moindre faiblesse mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

« De toute façon on a plus le choix. Ils vont tous partir quoi qu'il arrive, Thomas les a déjà convaincus et les autres, ceux qui ont trop peur du Labyrinthe, tu sais très bien qu'ils survivront pas quand ça aura commencé. »

Alby fronça les sourcils.

« Quand quoi aura commencé ? »

Gally secoua la tête.

« Aller, j'ai autre chose à foutre. »

Fit-il en se redressant et commençant à partir. Alby secoua légèrement les barreaux comme pour faire céder la porte, sans succès évidemment.

« Attend ! Qu'est ce qui va commencer ?! »

S'écria-t-il, mais le Bâtisseur l'ignora superbement.

\- X -

De son côté, Thomas se redressa pour s'habiller. Il ajustait à peine son pantalon lorsque Teresa le contacta de nouveau. Il sursauta puis réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas prit le temps de lui répondre tout à l'heure.

 _Tom, sérieusement, dis-moi où tu es, j'en ai marre de traîner au milieu de ces types qui me dévisagent comme si j'étais un bout de viande..._

Le bleu se mordit la lèvre et se concentra. C'était la première fois qu'il communiquait avec elle de cette façon et il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comment s'y prendre. Il essaya de penser très fort à ce qu'il voulait lui dire en espérant que ça marcherait.

 _Excuse-moi, je...J'étais occupé...J'arrive, laisse-moi encore 5 minutes et je te rejoins._

Il attendit quelques secondes et sourit en entendant de nouveau la fille dans sa tête, c'est que ça avait fonctionné !

 _Okay, mais dépêche-toi alors !_

Puis plus rien, elle était..."partie". Thomas soupira et secoua la tête. Il s'apprêtait à remettre son tee shirt lorsque son amant, torse nu lui aussi, se colla contre son dos pour l'enlacer, embrassant sa nuque au passage. Le bleu sourit en se laissant aller dans les bras de Minho.

« Tu veux pas que je parte, c'est ça ? »

Le maton rit doucement.

« C'est même hors de question que tu partes... »

Thomas rit à son tour et se retourna pour pouvoir regarder son homme tout en se collant à lui d'avantage.

« Comprends moi, je peux quand même pas la laisser toute seule... »

« Je sens qu'elle va vite me gonfler cette fille. »

Thomas soupira et passa la main contre la joue de son petit ami pour lui relever la tête et l'embrasser.

« T'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, mon cœur... »

Minho lui lança un faux regard suspicieux.

« C'est vrai ce mensonge ? »

« Je t'aime... »

Souffla le bleu tout contre ses lèvres en guise de réponse. Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau. Le maton répondit a son baiser, les mains glissant sur ses reins. Thomas soupira d'envie mais il se détacha rapidement de Minho pour ne pas être tenté d'avantage.

« Faut que j'y aille... »

L'asiatique soupira puis se rapprocha de nouveau pour pouvoir l'embrasser brièvement.

« Tu vas me manquer, bébé... »

Fit-il avec un petit clin d'œil. Thomas frissonna et se mordit la lèvre.

« Ben viens avec moi... »

« T'es sûr ? Je voudrais pas faire foirer ton rencard... »

Le bleu roula des yeux.

« T'es chiant avec ça, c'est pas un rencard. »

Marmonna-t-il en détournant la tête. Minho l'observa un moment puis soupira.

« Bon, okay, allons-y, on verra bien... »

Le bleu lui adressa un petit coup d'œil avant de se rapprocher pour embrasser sa joue avant de se détacher de lui pour plutôt lui prendre la main.

« Thomas, attend. »

Le retint l'asiatique en le tirant vers lui. L'intéressé haussa un sourcil mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car son petit ami plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser fougueusement pendant un petit moment avant de reculer.

« Voilà, maintenant on peut y aller. »

Fit-il simplement avec un sourire en coin avant de prendre les devants. Le brun le regarda un instant, souriant légèrement, puis il le suivit.

L'après-midi s'était déroulé sans accroc, au grand soulagement de Thomas, Minho avait su se tenir. Il s'était même montré plutôt sympathique, enfin égal à lui-même du moins. De toute façon, il n'était pas difficile de savoir quand l'asiatique n'aimait pas quelqu'un et ce n'était heureusement pas le cas de Teresa. Enfin pour l'instant. Même si les débuts avaient été un peu difficiles et froid, l'atmosphère s'était rapidement réchauffée. La jeune fille avait du répondant et ça, ça plaisait au maton des Coureurs. Thomas, lui, se contentait de les écouter se disputer faussement et c'était ça qui lui plaisait. Il se sentit encore plus proche de Teresa qu'auparavant et, même s'il se sentait coupable vis à vis de son petit ami, il décida de ne pas y penser pour le moment, se contentant de savourer l'instant. La fille semblait s'adapter à la vie au Bloc, mais les Blocards, eux, restaient méfiants et continuaient de la dévisager étrangement et ça mettait Thomas bizarrement mal à l'aise pour elle. Cependant elle ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, se contentant de les ignorer tout simplement.

\- X –

« Alors, bébé ? T'es satisfait ? J'ai été sage ? »

Demanda Minho alors que Thomas et lui venait de monter dans leur chambre. Le bleu rit doucement en se rapprochant de son amant pour l'enlacer.

« T'as été parfait, mon cœur… »

Fit-il, un peu amusé par la situation. L'asiatique rit franchement en passant les bras contre ses reins.

« Ça je le sais, je suis toujours parfait. »

Répliqua-t-il, faisant franchement rire son amant à son tour.

« Mais oui, c'est ça... »

Fit-il en laissant descendre ses mains contre les fesses de son petit ami qui se pencha pour embrasser son cou. Il glissa finalement les doigts entre eux pour pouvoir défaire la ceinture de l'asiatique et ouvrir son pantalon histoire d'avoir un peu plus accès à son corps. Le maton, lui, s'attaquait au tee-shirt de son petit ami qu'il envoya valser un peu plus loin. Thomas s'apprêtait à ôter les boutons de la chemise de son amant pour le dénuder un peu plus lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Le bleu se détacha du maton qui roula des yeux et referma son pantalon pour pouvoir aller ouvrir. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Newt. Ce dernier avait un petit sourire mutin et il était accompagné de Gally. Minho lui lança un regard un peu perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Demanda-t-il, intrigué. Le blond sourit un peu plus.

« Ben, tu sais, je pouvais décemment pas laisser Teresa dormir toute seule au milieu de tous ces morts de faim et encore moins avec vous deux de peur de la traumatiser à vie…Alors comme on est un peu à l'étroit, je lui ai proposé ma chambre…Du coup comme on se retrouve sans domicile fixe et qu'il y a un lit de libre dans la vôtre je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être cohabiter un peu, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

A ces mots, Minho sourit. Il se mordilla la lèvre en regardant Newt de haut en bas.

« Je sais pas trop… »

Fit-il, faussement songeur.

« T'en pense quoi, mon cœur ? »

Demanda-t-il à Thomas en se tournant vers lui. Le bleu releva la tête vers lui. Pour toute réponse il donna un petit coup de pied dans le lit qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui pour le pousser contre l'autre, en créant ainsi un plus grand…Sans doute capable d'accueillir les quatre garçons ensemble. Le blond sourit tendrement.

« Je crois que ça veut dire oui… »

Souffla-t-il avec douceur. Minho se retourna vers Newt et l'attira vers lui à l'intérieur de la chambre, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Le Bâtisseur suivit le mouvement et referma la porte pour s'appuyer contre en croisant les bras. Thomas se rapprocha un peu, en fait il attendait la fin du baiser pour avoir droit à sa part…Mais il trainait en longueur, vraiment. Il était indéniable que Minho n'avait pas du tout envie de lâcher Newt qui, de toute façon, n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il le lâche. Du coup, le bleu roula des yeux et contourna le couple pour agripper le col de Gally et le tirer vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le Bâtisseur enlaça la taille du Coureur afin de le plaquer un peu plus contre lui alors qu'il répondait fougueusement au baiser. Thomas enroula les bras autour de son cou pour raffermir sa prise et approfondir le baiser. De son côté, Minho, qui avait vu passer le bleu du coin de l'œil, finit par rompre l'échange avec le blond pour pouvoir regarder ce qui se passait. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, abasourdit, en constatant la passion quasi animale du baiser. Newt, lui, se passa la langue sur les lèvres, le regard légèrement voilé d'excitation. Thomas sourit, la bouche toujours collée à celle de Gally. C'est exactement l'effet qu'il avait voulu produire. Il poursuivit le baiser encore un moment avant de le rompre puis il recula un peu, sans pour autant quitter les bras du Bâtisseur qui ne semblait de toute façon pas vouloir le lâcher pour l'instant.

« Ben quoi ? »

Fit le bleu, un peu mutin, en observant son petit ami qui n'avait pas changé d'expression.

« Je suis pas sûr que tu m'aies déjà embrassé comme ça… »

Fit remarquer Minho après un petit moment de silence. Thomas sourit en rompant l'étreinte pour s'approcher de l'asiatique.

« Ça, ça peut s'arranger… »

Murmura-t-il d'une voix aussi basse que brûlante. Minho frissonna.

« Attention, t'es en train de devenir aussi hot que Newt…Voir plus… »

Fit-il en adressant un regard au blond qui rit doucement.

« Moi je l'aime bien comme ça, mon Tommy… »

Lâcha-t-il en observant le bleu.

« C'est de votre faute, il faut bien que je me mette à votre niveau si je veux pouvoir vous exciter un peu ! »

Répliqua celui-ci, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Et ben c'est foutrement efficace. »

Lança Gally en s'approchant à son tour, les bras croisé. Thomas rit doucement en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Il était étrangement content de lui en fin de compte, s'il en croyait les dire de Minho, il arrivait à se rendre encore plus désirable que Newt et ce n'était franchement pas peu dire pour lui, il pouvait vraiment en être fier, songea-t-il en se rapprochant de Minho pour se lover dans ses bras. Celui-ci le serra contre lui et poussa un petit soupir en caressant son dos.

« C'est pas étonnant que je t'aime à ce point alors… »

Souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille. Thomas frissonna et sourit, appuyant la tête contre l'épaule de son petit ami. Il ne trouva pas nécessaire d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, se contentant de profiter de l'étreinte. Il se sentait un peu fatigué en fait et n'aspirait qu'à un peu de tendresse, ce que son amant était tout à fait disposé à lui accorder. Il en était de même pour Newt qui appuya son dos contre le torse de Gally, le laissant passer les bras autour de sa taille pour pouvoir se blottir contre lui. Il profita un moment de l'étreinte avant de la rompre pour s'approcher du lit.

« Vous venez ? »

Demanda-t-il à Minho et Thomas qui hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme. Ils commencèrent par se déshabiller un peu…Voir beaucoup…Avant de se glisser dans le lit avec Newt. Le bleu soupira d'aise, il estimait avoir une place de choix, blottit entre ses deux amants. Gally suivit le mouvement à son tour pour se lover contre Newt, dans son dos.

Thomas fut le dernier à trouver le sommeil ce soir-là, et ça tombait bien pour lui parce qu'avec la lumière de la lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre il pouvait observer Newt, qui était tourné vers lui, à loisir. Le bleu soupira légèrement en se reculant un peu pour pouvoir se lover un peu plus dans les bras de l'asiatique qui le serra contre lui par reflexe. Thomas sourit, il avait l'impression d'être une grosse peluche.

 _Tu dors ?_

S'enquit soudain Teresa. Le bleu se mordilla la lèvre. Pour une fois la jeune fille ne tombait pas mal, il était détendu et se disait qu'il pouvait bien lui parler un peu.

 _Pas encore…Tu es bien installée ?_

 _Ouais, je suis contente de pas avoir à dormir au milieu de tous les autres, je pense pas que j'aurais été à l'aise…_

 _De toute façon il en était hors de question, si Newt n'était pas intervenu j'aurais sans doute trouvé une solution._

 _Oui, parce que tu es un gentleman, évidemment._

Répliqua Teresa avec un doux rire qui résonna agréablement dans la tête de Thomas, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui transmettait sa bonne humeur.

 _Bien entendu !_

 _C'est ça…Aller, il est temps de dormir._

 _Ouais, on aura tout le temps de discuter demain…Dors bien, Teresa._

 _Toi aussi._

Thomas soupira de nouveau, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle parte, créant un petit vide dans son esprit, mais elle reprit la parole au bout d'un petit moment.

 _Tom ?_

 _Oui ?_

 _Je…Non, rien, bonne nuit._

Se corrigea-t-elle avant de disparaître. Le bleu fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien voulu dire, mais il n'obtint plus aucune réponse. C'est donc légèrement troublé qu'il finit par s'endormir.

\- X -

« Tommy, hey, Tommy… »

Le bleu ouvrit brusquement les yeux au son de la voix de Newt. Celui-ci avait pourtant murmuré à son oreille, mais le bleu était encore en proie d'un rêve tourmenté.

« Tout va bien, calme toi… »

Souffla le blond d'une voix apaisante en passant la main contre la joue de Thomas qui frissonna.

« Newt… »

Fit-il d'un murmure mal assuré.

« Chtt, je suis là, rassure toi… »

Le brun poussa un profond soupir de soulagement avant de se passer une main sur la figure. Il se rapprocha un peu du blond pour se blottir contre lui, la tête contre son torse. Newt passa les bras autour de lui pour le câliner.

« De quoi tu as rêvé… ? »

Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Thomas frissonna.

« Je sais pas vraiment…C'est flou…Je crois que c'est…Des morceaux de souvenir…Tout est saccadé, je comprends rien…C'est oppressant, très oppressant… »

« Mais c'est fini, maintenant… »

Fit remarquer Newt. Thomas se mordit la lèvre, pas rassuré pour autant.

« Ouais, je…Ecoute je crois que je vais aller prendre un peu l'air, ça ira mieux après. »

« Okay, je viens avec toi. »

Répondit le blond, un peu inquiet, mais le bleu secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est pas la peine, t'inquiète pas, rendors toi, je reviens vite. »

Newt sourit.

« C'était pas une question, Tommy. »

Le Coureur hésita un petit peu, mais il finit rapidement par capituler, la présence du blond avait toujours été très apaisante pour lui, et puis…On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer, pas vrai ?

« D'accord, viens… »

Avant de se lever, il se retourna pour regarder un petit peu Minho. Il sourit légèrement, l'asiatique avait l'air tellement paisible…Il le trouva tellement beau.

« J'ai toujours adoré le regarder dormir… »

Fit remarquer Newt d'un souffle contre son oreille alors qu'il s'était redressé pour observer le maton à son tour.

« Il est tellement calme comme ça, ça change hein ? »

Thomas laissa échapper un petit rire qu'il contint en mettant la main devant sa bouche puis s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Minho avant de se redresser pour se lever le plus silencieusement possible, suivit par Newt. Il se contenta d'enfiler un pantalon et ses chaussures, il avait bien trop chaud de toute façon, et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il allait croiser quelqu'un à cette heure tardive. Newt, par contre, s'était habillé un peu plus, et Thomas remarqua, lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre et eurent donc plus de lumière, qu'il portait la chemise de Minho. Il déglutit, le blond était diablement sexy comme ça.

« Quoi ? J'ai un peu froid. »

Se justifia celui-ci avec un sourire en coin. Thomas rit doucement et roula des yeux avant de lui tendre la main qu'il s'empressa de saisir. Le bleu ne s'était pas trompé, prendre une bouffée d'air frai lui fit le plus grand bien. Il décida de marcher un peu, les doigts toujours entrelacés avec ceux de son amant.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Demanda d'ailleurs celui-ci en tournant la tête vers lui. Thomas s'arrêta pour pouvoir le regarder sans trébucher sur quoi que ce soit, il savait que c'était sa grande spécialité.

« Beaucoup mieux… »

Fit-il avec un soupir soulagé. Le blond sourit et hocha la tête, rassuré.

« Tant mieux…Je commençais à m'inquiéter…Je crois que je m'en suis jamais autant fait pour quelqu'un que pour toi, t'es un danger publique, Tommy. »

Souligna-t-il en passant la main sur sa joue, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le Coureur laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

« Je sais, j'suis désolé, Newt… »

« J'espère bien ! »

Répliqua le chef en se rapprochant pour embrasser la joue du bleu. Thomas sourit légèrement.

« Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent… »

Fit-il remarquer en passant les bras autour de la taille de Newt pour l'attirer vers lui.

« Ah oui ? Tu aimes ? »

Thomas hocha vivement la tête avant de se rapprocher encore pour glisser le nez dans son cou et inspirer son odeur. Le mélange du parfum de ses deux amants déclencha en lui un profond désir et il frissonna en fermant les yeux.

« Tu sens trop bon… »

Marmonna avant de poser la bouche contre son cou pour l'embrasser et le mordiller, le faisant soupirer d'envie. Newt releva la main pour glisser les doigts dans les cheveux de Thomas.

« Tu penses que ça te détendrai ? »

Murmura-t-il d'un souffle brûlant. Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser quoi, le Coureur avait parfaitement compris. Il se redressa et hocha la tête.

« J'en suis même sûr… »

Newt sourit. Evidemment. Songea-t-il en reprenant la main de Thomas pour l'entrainer ailleurs. Par reflexe il le conduisit là où il avait l'habitude d'aller avec Gally et le bleu en frissonna, ça lui rappelait des souvenirs. Le blond s'appuya contre l'arbre et le Coureur vint contre lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et déboutonna la chemise pour avoir accès à sa peau et pouvoir la caresser, commençant par ses épaules desquelles il laissa glisser l'étoffe. Newt frissonna, les doigts serrant ses cheveux.

« Tommy… »

Soupira-t-il avant de le repousser pour échanger leur place. Il n'avait pas envie d'être passif pour une fois et le fit bien sentir à Thomas qui sourit en s'appuyant contre l'arbre. Ça lui allait bien de se faire mener. La langue du blond glissa contre la gorge du bleu, le faisant frissonner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasses, Tommy… ? »

Souffla-t-il d'un murmure ardent qui fit frissonner le Coureur. Ce dernier sourit en coin.

« Comme si tu le savais pas… »

Répondit-il sur le même ton en souriant en coin. Newt rit doucement.

« Vous êtes tous les mêmes… »

Fit-il remarquer, amusé. Thomas éclata de rire.

« Oui mais tu es tellement doué… »

Newt se mordit la lèvre.

« Je me demande si je dois continuer à prendre ça pour un compliment… »

Thomas se redressa pour le regarder. Il rit doucement.

« Bien sûr que oui… »

Fit-il, amusé, et Newt lui mit une petite tape sur le nez du bout d'y doigt.

« Tu sais que t'as de la chance d'être aussi attachant ? »

Thomas rit doucement.

« Oui, je le sais, t'es pas le premier à me dire ça… »

Intrigué, le blond releva la tête pour le regarder.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, je suis très attachant ! »

Le chef rit doucement et se redressa pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Thomas répondit avec fougue à son baiser, les doigts glissés dans ses cheveux. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, Newt laissant descendre ses mains le long du torse du bleu avant d'ouvrir son pantalon pour passer la main dedans et se saisir de son membre pour le caresser, arrachant un soupir à son propriétaire qui posa les lèvres sur son cou. Pour avoir plus d'aisance de mouvement, il baissa un peu le pantalon pour pouvoir en sortir son sexe qu'il continua de caresser. Comme il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il le lui retira complètement. De toute façon le bleu était bien plus beau lorsqu'il était dénudé et Newt ne se gêna pas pour le regarder. Au bout d'un moment, il se laissa glisser au sol. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant que Thomas le suivait.

« Tu fais quoi… ? »

Demanda-t-il, perplexe. Le bleu rit doucement.

« J'ai mal aux jambes… »

Fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Newt roula des yeux.

« Le beurre, l'argent du beurre… »

Marmonna-t-il. Thomas éclata de rire et se rapprocha de Newt pour l'embrasser.

« …Et le cul de la crémière. »

Compléta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Newt rit doucement avant de projeter le bleu au sol pour se hisser au-dessus de lui et l'embrasser de nouveau. Le bleu répondit à son baiser, les mains glissant le long de son dos pour caresser sa peau. Il finit par passer les mains sous son pantalon et, comme ça le gênait, n'hésita pas à le lui retirer complètement avant de faire subir le même sort au reste de ses vêtements. Il s'allongea ensuite confortablement sur le sol et laissa son amant descendre le long de son torse en poussant un soupir d'anticipation, les doigts glissés dans ses cheveux. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son amant contre son membre brûlant et se mordit la lèvre, frissonnant de plaisir. Le blond poursuivit sur sa lancée et prit le sexe de Thomas en bouche, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement plutôt satisfaisant. Le bleu perdit rapidement le contrôle, il n'y avait qu'avec Newt qu'il se lâchait comme ça, c'était le seul qui avait autant d'emprise sur lui et ce n'était vraiment pas déplaisant, songea-t-il en appuyant un peu sur sa tête pour lui imposer un rythme sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Surpris au départ, le blond sourit intérieurement et le laissa profiter sans vraiment résister, de toute façon ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il appréciait cette sensation paradoxale de soumission alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était lui qui maitrisait. C'était…Grisant…Songea-t-il en approfondissant sa fellation, suivant le rythme que lui imposait son amant.

« Newt… »

Souffla Thomas qui sentait le plaisir grimper beaucoup trop vite et trop intensément. Il avait à la fois envie de jouir et de faire durer éternellement le plaisir. Il n'eut pas trop le choix car Newt n'avait pas prévu d'arrêter. Quoi qu'il se passe maintenant il irait jusqu'au bout. Le bleu le comprit un peu trop tard. Le plaisir devenait trop intense pour qu'il puisse arrêter quoi que ce soit et il se cambra. Newt le laissa jouir dans sa bouche, Thomas avait les mains trop crispées sur sa tête pour qu'il puisse bouger de toute façon. Le Coureur se détendit aussitôt et se laissa retomber au sol alors qu'il lâchait Newt et reprenait difficilement son souffle. Le blond sourit, satisfait. Il se redressa pour pouvoir l'embrasser langoureusement sans avoir pris le temps d'avaler. Curieusement, le bleu sentit son excitation remonter en flèche grâce à se baiser. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi mais…Il répondit goulument au baiser en poussant sur ses hanches pour inverser leurs places sans lâcher la bouche de Newt, approfondissant encore le baiser si c'était possible. Il allongea le blond au sol, collant son corps contre le sien. Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains en poursuivant le baiser tandis que le blond laissait glisser les siennes le long de son dos jusqu'à venir agripper ses fesses, le faisant onduler et frotter leurs membres l'un contre l'autre. Ce traitement ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à provoquer une nouvelle érection à Thomas. Il ne s'étonnait même plus de pouvoir en avoir si facilement. De toute façon qui n'en aurait pas en se frottant contre un corps pareil ? Il se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à Newt qui lui sourit, un peu malicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

Lui souffla-t-il, un brin impatient. Thomas sourit à son tour. Le blond était tellement sexy, ça en devenait presque inhumain.

« Tu fais quoi si je te laisse comme ça ? »

Demanda-t-il d'un murmure brûlant contre les lèvres de Newt qui rit doucement.

« Tu le feras pas… »

« Imaginons… »

« Je saurais te convaincre. »

Thomas rit à son tour et l'embrassa de nouveau. Newt passa une jambe autour de la taille du bleu.

« Baise-moi, Tommy… »

Fit-il en un soupir lascif et implorant.

« Fais le toi-même… »

Répliqua le Coureur. Il voulait voir quelle serait la réaction de son amant. Celle-ci ne tarda pas, il repoussa Thomas jusqu'à l'appuyer assit contre l'arbre puis se glissa sur ses jambes.

« T'es sûr de toi… ? »

Demanda-t-il après avoir enroulé les bras autour du cou du bleu qui avait agrippé ses hanches. Celui-ci hocha fébrilement la tête. Newt sourit en se redressant pour s'empaler sur la verge du Coureur qui se mordit la lèvre, les yeux voilés de plaisir. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'à l'enfoncer complètement en lui, laissant échapper un gémissement, les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier les sensations que ça lui procurait. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'habituer réellement, il n'en avait pas besoin, et entama un mouvement plutôt lent et profond au départ, il voulait donner envie de plus à Thomas et ça ne loupa pas puisque ce dernier enfonça rapidement les ongles dans la peau de ses reins alors qu'il accompagnait le mouvement, le faisant monter et descendre plus rapidement. Newt sourit, comme d'habitude c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait et il le fit bien savoir au Coureur en gémissant. Il rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière lorsque Thomas heurta sa prostate et celui-ci en profita pour créer un nouveau suçon à la base de sa mâchoire, amplifiant son plaisir. De son coté, Newt planta les ongles d'une de ses mains sur la nuque du bleu alors qu'il laissait glisser l'autre entre eux pour se caresser.

« T-Tommy… »

Gémit-il en lui lançant un regard ardent que l'intéressé lui rendit tout aussi intensément. Le bleu, excité au maximum, se jeta brusquement en avant pour pouvoir embrasser Newt langoureusement tout en le faisant tomber en arrière pour reprendre le dessus et pouvoir amplifier les pénétration, il était à genou et agrippa ses jambes pour les lui écarter sans interrompre ses coups de hanches. Le blond était ravi de la tournure que prenaient les choses et il allongea complètement le haut de son corps au sol pour pouvoir cambrer les reins et les rapprocher toujours un peu plus du membre brûlant de Thomas qui semblait le consumer de l'intérieur. Il enroula les jambes autour de sa taille pour essayer de le rapprocher encore plus alors qu'il fermait les yeux, se perdant dans son plaisir et ses gémissements. Thomas déglutit en l'observant. Le blond était tellement sexy, il n'y avait même pas de mot pour le décrire.

« Newt… »

Marmonna-t-il, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. L'intéressé rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder et Thomas se sentit chavirer.

« Je vais jouir, Tommy… »

Soupira le blond en se cambrant. À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il se cambra pour éjaculer entre eux et ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Thomas qui n'eut que le temps de se retirer pour jouir sur le torse de Newt, mêlant leur sperme l'un à l'autre. Newt se détendit et se rallongea sur le sol, se mordant la lèvre, un grand sourire s'étalant dessus. Le Coureur l'observa un peu avec envie avant de se pencher pour passer la langue le long de son torse pour récupérer leur semence qu'il garda en bouche pour venir embrasser le blond qui glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux et répondit fougueusement au baiser.

« Je m'en voudrais presque de te pervertir à ce point… »

Souffla Newt au bout d'un moment lorsque les deux garçons eurent récupéré de leurs ébats. Thomas, qui s'était allongé à côté de lui, rit doucement.

« Vraiment ? »

Newt joignit son rire au sien et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

« Absolument pas. »

Fit-il, sûr de lui.

« J'en étais sûr… »

S'esclaffa-t-il. Le blond lui sourit tendrement. Il soupira puis bâilla.

« On retourne se coucher… ? »

Demanda-t-il, il n'aspirait qu'à dormir maintenant. Thomas hocha la tête et se releva avant de l'aider à faire de même.

« Merci, Newt… »

Fit-il en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« De rien, Tommy… »

Répliqua-t-il d'une voix douce après le baiser. Thomas lui sourit tendrement et rompit l'étreinte pour se rhabiller. Il ramassa la chemise de Minho et s'apprêtait à la rendre à Newt, mais il hésita et l'enfila finalement, indifférent des protestations puis du rire de ce dernier. D'ailleurs il ne la retira même pas lorsqu'il se glissa de nouveau dans son lit, dans la même position que précédemment.


	54. Chapter 54

Coucou !

Bon...

Alors comment vous dire...Ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre, c'est juste mon but ultime. Alors c'est encore un lemon, j'en suis vraiment très fière, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi, je pense pas avoir l'occasion d'en écrire un autre de ce style alors considérez ça comme une des pépites de cette fiction lol !

Rien d'autre à dire, je vous laisse découvrir ! Sachez aussi que j'ai totalement retourné ma veste alors ceux qui pensaient savoir ce qu'il y aurait là dedans risquent d'être surpris...

Excellente lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Minho ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il découvrit Thomas, à moitié redressé au-dessus de lui, qui jouait avec ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Il lui sourit et le bleu se pencha un peu plus pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Bonjour, mon amour... »

Murmura le brun juste après le baiser.

« Salut, chéri... »

Répliqua le maton en l'observant un peu. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que son petit ami portait sa chemise ouverte. Il ne portait QUE sa chemise complètement ouverte. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui et il se redressa un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais habillé comme ça ? »

Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« J'avais un peu froid... » Répliqua le bleu, malicieux. « Tu aimes...? »

Poursuivit-il d'un ton un peu plus chaud en se rapprochant de nouveau pour pouvoir l'embrasser. L'asiatique répondit à son baiser, puis à sa question :

« Tu es vraiment sexy... »

Répliqua-t-il, insistant sur le mot "vraiment". Thomas rit doucement, satisfait. Avant de se rallonger, la tête posée sur le torse de son amant qui le serra dans ses bras.

« T'as bien dormi...? »

Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Thomas leva les yeux vers lui et soupira.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar... »

Répliqua-t-il d'un ton morne. Minho fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête pour le regarder.

« Encore...? »

Fit-il, un peu soucieux et le bleu pinça les lèvres avant d'approuver.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ? »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ai pas eu besoin...Newt l'était, il m'a aidé à me calmer. »

Expliqua-t-il. Minho se mordilla la lèvre en tournant la tête pour regarder le blond qui dormait encore profondément dans les bras de Gally à quelques centimètres d'eux.

« Ah oui ? »

Le bleu se redressa de nouveau avant de hocher la tête.

« Tu veux que je te montre ce qu'il a fait pour me détendre ? »

Proposa-t-il d'un souffle brûlant contre l'oreille de l'asiatique qui frissonna d'envie. Il passa la main contre la hanche de son petit ami avant de l'agripper pour le hisser au-dessus de lui. Thomas sourit, ça, ça voulait dire oui...Songea-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Il s'apprêtait à retirer l'unique vêtement qui lui restait mais le maton l'en empêcha en lui prenant les mains. Ça ne gênait pas, si ? Le bleu sourit en coin, il avait compris le message. Il posa les lèvres sur le torse de son amant avant de laisser glisser sa langue le long de la peau de son ventre, passant entre les abdominaux, le faisant frissonner d'anticipation. Puis il prit son sexe en bouche, lui arrachant un soupir. Il hésita un peu, mais il avait promis qu'il montrerait exactement ce que Newt lui avait fait, non ? C'est donc assez déterminé qu'il s'essaya à la gorge profonde. Et...C'était pas si difficile que ça en fait...Est-ce que tout le monde pouvait le faire aussi facilement ? Se demanda-t-il alors que pour lui ça semblait être une évidence.

« T-Thomas... »

Souffla Minho en plus d'un soupir de plaisir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, mais c'était une excellente façon de commencer la journée à son avis. Il glissa les doigts dans les cheveux de son amant qui sourit intérieurement. Arriverait-il à l'exciter suffisamment pour lui donner envie de lui imposer un rythme ? Il redoubla d'effort. Sous ce traitement, Minho ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement. Non mais qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer en une nuit pour que le bleu s'améliore à ce point ? Il n'y avait plus de raison de le ménager pas vrai ? Songea l'asiatique en appuyant un peu sur la tête de son petit ami et ondulant des reins. Bingo. Thomas était extatique. Il se laissa docilement faire, tout en sachant qu'il avait le contrôle. Tout se passait exactement comme prévu.

« Putain, bébé... »

Marmonna Minho, aux anges. Cependant quelque chose le turlupinait un petit peu...Son amant devenait progressivement une sorte de...Oui, de salope...Ce n'était pas déplaisant sur le moment mais l'asiatique se demandait si Thomas n'essayait pas de surpasser Newt simplement pour exister...Promis il lui en parlerait...Mais plus tard. Là, il était trop occupé à se perdre dans son plaisir et ses soupirs qu'il essayait de retenir tant bien que mal pour ne pas réveiller les deux autres.

« Je vais jouir... »

Souffla-t-il. Il prévenait son petit ami par principe parce que, tel que c'était parti, il savait bien que Thomas ne le laisserait pas éjaculer ailleurs que dans sa bouche. Et c'est ce qui arriva, l'asiatique se cambra et se libera entre les lèvres du bleu qui frissonna de satisfaction. Il attendit sagement la fin de l'orgasme de son amant avant de se redresser, la bouche pleine.

« Attention, Tommy...Si tu veux vraiment lui montrer ce que je t'ai fait, souviens toi que j'ai pas avalé... »

Fit remarquer Newt alors qu'il s'était redressé sur un coude pour les regarder. Minho sursauta et tourna la tête vers le blond, surpris, mais Thomas sourit. En effet, songea-t-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son petit ami. Il fondit ensuite sur les lèvres de Newt pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Le baiser était plus que langoureux et une goutte du sperme de l'asiatique s'échappa même de la bouche de Thomas pour couler le long du menton de Newt qui avait glissé les doigts dans les cheveux du Coureur pour le retenir et faire durer l'échange le plus longtemps possible. Minho, qui observait ses deux amants, avait l'impression que la température avait grimpé d'au moins dix degrés d'un coup et il sentait ses joues s'embraser alors qu'il avait la bouche entrouverte. Lentement, et comme s'il ne contrôlait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il laissa glisser lui aussi les doigts d'une de ses mains dans la chevelure de Thomas, l'autre dans celle de Newt, et il se rapprocha pour mêler sa langue au baiser, les lèvres posées sur celles du blond et du brun en même temps. Thomas frissonna de bonheur alors qu'il profitait du double baiser qui lui était donné. Là, ça frôlait la perfection totale. Il recula légèrement. Newt fit de même et se passa le doigt contre le menton pour récupérer ce qui y avait coulé avant de le lécher, il ne fallait pas salir, pas vrai ?

« Et après, Tommy ? »

Demanda-t-il d'un souffle brûlant. Thomas se mordit la lèvre.

« Après tu m'as demandé de te baiser... »

Répliqua-t-il avec le même timbre de voix en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Juste retour des choses...Difficile de résister après une pipe pareille... »

Intervint Minho en se redressant pour embrasser le cou et l'épaule de Thomas qui ferma les yeux et glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Tu parles, j'ai dû tout faire tout seul, sois disant que monsieur voulait voir ce que j'allais faire s'il me disait non... »

Râla faussement Newt en croisant les bras et détournant la tête. L'asiatique se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil au blond.

« Sérieux ?...Putain t'abuse, mon cœur... »

Fit-il à Thomas avec un petit rire. L'intéressé se contenta de sourire en coin.

« Peut-être mais c'était mémorable ce qu'il m'a fait ensuite... »

Répondit-il...Complètement fier de lui. Minho se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Ah ouais ? Tu me montres ? »

Demanda-t-il avec envie. Il était évident qu'il ne comptait absolument pas en rester là. Thomas le regarda un moment avant de se rapprocher pour l'appuyer contre le mur alors qu'il se hissait au-dessus de lui, les bras passés autour de son cou.

« Tu veux ? »

Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant d'y passer la langue. Le maton glissa les mains contre les hanches de son petit ami pour l'approcher encore un peu plus de lui.

« Oh que oui... »

Répliqua-t-il. En fait s'il s'était écouté il l'aurait déjà repoussé dans le lit pour pouvoir le pénétrer, mais il voulait voir ce qu'il allait faire. Le bleu sourit un peu plus et se redressa pour pouvoir enfoncer le sexe de son amant en lui. Il étouffa un soupir de plaisir contre son épaule. Minho se mordit la lèvre. Il avait bien fait d'attendre, songea-t-il alors que son petit ami le chevauchait. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

« Je crois que je peux être fier de lui...Ou pas... »

Souffla Newt contre son oreille en se rapprochant de lui, et Minho sourit en tournant la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour le rendre comme ça en une nuit...? »

S'enquit-il. Newt pouffa et lui désigna Thomas d'un signe du doigt.

« Ça... »

Il glissa le visage dans le cou de Minho pour le mordiller et l'embrasser. L'asiatique se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements.

« Le paradis... »

Marmonna-t-il en enfonçant les ongles dans les hanches de Thomas qui ondulait toujours sur lui. Le bleu était aux anges aussi, pas pour les même raisons cependant. Il sourit et s'approcha pour embrasser son amant qui répondit fougueusement à son baiser. Le brun se redressa ensuite pour pouvoir accélérer le rythme des pénétrations. Il commençait à vraiment être excité et avait de plus de mal à contenir ses gémissements. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre et ferma les yeux à son tour. Newt sourit en l'observant. Il mordilla l'oreille de Minho.

« Je serais presque jaloux en fait... »

Y souffla-t-il lascivement. L'asiatique sourit en coin.

« De lui ou de moi...? »

Newt se mordit la lèvre et se redressa pour lui jeter un coup d'œil.

« Ça me fait bizarre de vous voir prendre votre pied sous cet angle...D'habitude c'est grâce à moi... »

Minho rit doucement. En effet...

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends, mon ange...? »

Newt sourit et observa un moment Thomas qui allait et venait sur le membre de son amant.

« Tu crois qu'il voudrait...? »

Le maton ricana.

« T'en penserais quoi, toi, à sa place ? »

Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Newt ne répondit pas mais il avait compris le message et il se redressa pour pouvoir passer derrière Thomas.

« Penche-toi un peu, chéri... »

Lui ordonna-t-il avec douceur. Thomas se mordit la lèvre.

« "Chéri" ? »

Répéta-t-il en s'exécutant tout de même puisqu'il se rapprocha de Minho et cambra les reins. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qui allait lui arriver mais il avait confiance en Newt. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre.

« Peut être bien, mon Tommy... »

Répondit-il en passant les mains contre ses hanches, entrelaçant les doigts avec ceux de l'asiatique qui ondulait des reins, impatient. Il laissa à peine le Coureur comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire alors qu'il se redressait pour le pénétrer à son tour. Sous ce traitement, Thomas ne put retenir un gémissement d'extase et il plaqua la main contre sa bouche pour contenir les suivants. Le sexe de Minho et celui de Newt faisaient des ravages en lui et c'était absolument divin.

« Bouge plus vite, mon ange... »

Conseilla Minho qui savait ce que ça allait faire. Le blond se mordit la lèvre et adopta un rythme soutenu, s'enfonçant de plus en plus vite dans le corps du bleu qui continuait d'onduler pour mieux ressentir les pénétrations couplées de ses deux amants.

« C'est trop bon... »

Marmonna-t-il contre sa main alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Newt sourit. Il dénuda les épaules du bleu pour pouvoir embrasser et mordre sa peau, si ça lui plaisait à lui il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça laisse Thomas indifférent. Et en effet le brun se cambra encore d'avantage et passa la main en arrière pour la glisser dans ses cheveux. Le blond avait décidé au départ de le laisser profiter au maximum...Mais au bout d'un moment il sentit monter en lui une légère frustration, il tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder le Bâtisseur pour constater...Que ce dernier n'était plus là. Newt fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais il eut à peine le temps de se poser des questions qu'il sentit des mains s'agripper à ses hanches.

« Bonjour, mon cœur… »

Murmura-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête pour permettre à Gally d'embrasser et mordiller son épaule.

« Tu t'amuses bien… ? »

Lui répondit celui-ci en collant son corps contre le sien. Newt se mordilla la lèvre.

« J'avais hâte que tu te réveilles… »

Avoua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Le Bâtisseur rit doucement.

« Pourquoi ? Deux c'est pas assez… ? »

Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire qui se mua en un lascif gémissement quand son amant s'enfonça en lui. Son coup de rein avait été tellement brusque qu'il se répercuta dans le corps de Newt puis dans celui de Thomas qui gémit à son tour en se cambrant.

« Putain… »

Marmonna le bleu en souriant. Minho l'observa un peu avant de se redresser pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Le brun était brûlant et le montra bien à l'asiatique en répondant à son baiser avant de se redresser pour se coller contre Newt qui le serra contre lui, étouffant ses gémissements contre son épaule. Le blond prenait son pied, certes, mais pas assez. Il se redressa un peu pour pouvoir murmurer contre l'oreille de Thomas.

« Tu me laisses la place, trésor… ? »

« Q…Quoi… ? »

Répondit le Coureur en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui. Newt laissa glisser la langue dans le cou du bleu qui frissonna.

« S'il te plait …J'ai trop envie, là… »

Gémit-il d'un ton presque suppliant. Le bleu déglutit et obtempéra. Il se redressa et Minho fit de même pour se retirer alors que Newt reculait. Thomas soupira. Il se sentait tellement vide maintenant. Le blond se rapprocha de lui et passa les deux bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Merci, mon Tommy… »

Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Le bleu rit doucement.

« Comme si je pouvais te refuser quoi que ce soit… »

Fit-il remarquer. Newt se redressa pour lui sourire.

« Bonne réponse… »

Répondit-il en reculant vers Minho. Celui-ci l'attrapa par la taille pour le pénétrer, collant son torse contre son dos. Newt gémit et releva la tête. Il s'empara des mains de l'asiatique pour plutôt les glisser sous ses genoux.

« Lève-les aussi haut que tu peux… »

Ordonna-t-il d'un souffle. Minho haussa un sourcil.

« Je vais te faire mal, mon ange… »

Remarqua-t-il, un peu préoccupé. Mais le blond secoua la tête.

« Rien à foutre. »

Fit-il, catégorique. Alors le maton frissonna et s'exécuta et releva les jambes de Newt qui se mordit la lèvre. Thomas se mordit la lèvre en observant le corps offert du blond, mais il hésita et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Gally qui semblait avoir la même idée que lui. Mais…Lequel des deux ? Newt rit doucement, attirant l'attention des deux autres.

« Viens là, Tommy… »

Soupira-t-il lascivement en lui tendant la main. Le bleu s'exécuta immédiatement, bien trop content d'avoir été choisi, et saisit la main tendue. Il se pencha pour embrasser le blond en s'enfonçant en lui, le faisait gémir contre ses lèvres. Gally suivit le moment pour se coller contre Thomas, après tout il avait toujours ce lot de consolation, d'ailleurs le bleu était aux anges en songeant à ce qui allait lui arriver, mais Newt interrompit le baiser échangé avec le Coureur pour se redresser un petit peu et croiser le regard du Bâtisseur, le fixant de façon suffisamment éloquente pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Gally entrouvrit la bouche.

« T'e…T'es sérieux… ? »

Fit-il, interloqué. Thomas fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Quoi… ? »

Demanda-t-il, intrigué. Newt rit doucement. Minho, lui, écarquilla les yeux.

« T'es complètement dingue, mon ange ! »

S'exclama-t-il, augmentant le rire du blond qui hocha très légèrement la tête.

« Oh que oui… »

Souffla-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le Bâtisseur baissa légèrement la tête pour observer. Pour le coup, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…Mais Newt était déterminé. Alors il soupira et se colla de nouveau au dos de Thomas qui tourna légèrement la tête pour embrasser sa joue alors qu'il se redressait légèrement pour lui laisser de la place. Gally ferma les yeux et serra le bleu contre lui alors qu'il se glissait entre lui et Minho, dans le corps de Newt. Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière et ouvrit la bouche en grand, mais aucun son n'en sortit et il se crispa complètement, jusqu'au bout des orteils. Il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était douloureux, mais ça n'en était que meilleur et il sourit, extatique, alors qu'il se mordit la lèvre.

« Putain ! »

Laissa échapper Minho. C'était…C'était absolument divin pour lui et Thomas hocha fébrilement la tête. Le bleu était au bord de la syncope, c'était beaucoup trop bon, ça en devenait presque irréel…Et ce n'était rien à côté du moment où Gally se mit en mouvement, lorsqu'il sentit que le blond s'était un peu détendu. Celui-ci se cambra alors que Minho relevait encore plus ses jambes. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour retenir ses gémissements qu'il ne pouvait contenir autrement tant le plaisir était intense. Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait délicieusement mal. Et bon sang il ne pourrait surement plus marcher correctement avant un bon moment, mais c'était beaucoup trop bon pour qu'il regrette quoi que ce soit, enfin pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Gally était complètement court-circuité. Il fallait qu'il reste un minimum lucide pour pouvoir coordonner le mouvement, mais il était à deux doigts de perdre totalement le contrôle.

« Thomas… »

Souffla-t-il à l'oreille de celui-ci qui frissonna et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« T'arrête surtout pas… »

Marmonna-t-il en passant la main en arrière pour la glisser dans ses cheveux. Le Bâtisseur rit doucement et accéléra le rythme, faisant littéralement crier les trois autres d'extase. Minho releva la tête pour la glisser dans le cou de Newt et le mordre.

« T'es timbré… »

Marmonna-t-il. Le blond sourit. Il tremblait et gémissait trop pour lui répondre mais il tourna un peu la tête, quémandant un baiser que l'asiatique lui accorda en se redressant un peu plus contre son dos. Thomas se cambra. Il était vraiment en train de devenir dingue, là il ne répondait plus de rien, surtout si Gally continuait à le mordre comme ça. Newt tourna la tête vers lui. Le bleu était vraiment adorable. Il passa la main contre sa joue et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser à son tour. Le bleu répondit langoureusement au baiser. Newt était peut-être complètement fou mais grâce à lui il prenait un pied d'enfer et ça renforça l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui…Et surement pour les deux autres aussi, pas le moment de se poser la question.

Newt atteignit l'orgasme en premier. Il se crispa totalement et ferma les yeux alors qu'il éjaculait massivement en criant son plaisir. Sa soudaine contraction déclencha une réaction en chaine. Thomas se sentit partir à son tour et il s'enfonça un peu plus en lui pour jouir. Puis ce fut au tour Minho. Gally, qui n'avait pas été autant stimulé que les trois autres, mit plus de temps à atteindre le nirvana. Il bougea encore un peu entre les reins en feu de Newt avant d'éjaculer en lui, mêlant sa semence avec celle des deux Coureurs. Aussi vite qu'il s'était crispé, le blond se détendit. Son corps était secoué de tremblement presqu'aussi violent que des spasmes mais il se sentait tellement bien. Gally se retira, permettant à Thomas de faire de même, et Minho se laissa glisser hors du corps de Newt tout en le serrant contre lui. Le blond se mordit la lèvre avant de rire. Il se passa la main sur le visage, incapable de faire cesser ses tremblements.

« …Merde…C'était… »

Souffla-t-il lorsque sa voix le lui permit.

« …Complètement dingue… »

Compléta Thomas en se penchant pour pouvoir l'embrasser brièvement avant de s'appuyer contre le mur à coté de Minho qui approuva d'un léger signe de tête. Gally déglutit et s'agenouilla juste devant son amant. Celui-ci lui sourit et se redressa, quittant les bras de l'asiatique pour pouvoir se hisser dans ceux du Bâtisseur, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille.

« T'es le meilleur, mon amour… »

Lui souffla-t-il. Gally sourit tendrement et lui prit le menton pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Minho se passa la langue sur les lèvres et tourna la tête vers Thomas pour l'embrasser également. Le bleu répondit au baiser, la main logée dans les cheveux de son amant.

« Vous savez quoi… ? » Fit remarquer l'asiatique, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Vu le bordel qu'on a fait, ça va être plutôt gênant de sortir de cette chambre… »


	55. Chapter 55

Coucou !

Nouveau chapitre ce soir ! ça faisait longtemps hein ?

Bon je vous passes les habituelles excuses, c'est comme ça, j'ai pas eu le temps de le finir plus tôt.

Bon ben maintenant je peux plus reculer. J'avais encore plein de choses à dire sur ce tome là mais les meilleures choses ont une fin il fallait bien que je me canalise un peu si je veux pouvoir attaquer la suite ! J'ai fais mes choix, j'ai déjà beaucoup retardé l'échéance mais maintenant on y est !

J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme Minho l'avait justement dit, sortir de cette chambre relevait du défi. C'est pourquoi Newt se contenta de s'abstenir. De toute façon il était épuisé et il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir se servir convenablement de ses jambes. L'effort...Physique...Qu'il venait de produire à l'aide de Gally, Minho et Thomas nécessitait un petit temps d'adaptation. Mais bon il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il s'y ferait. Les trois autres n'avaient pas encore bougé non plus. Au diable la règle numéro 1, aujourd'hui ils avaient bien l'intention de glander. Le Bâtisseur soupira alors qu'il caressait le dos de son amant du plat de la main. Ce dernier était installé au-dessus de lui, calé contre son torse et les jambes emmêlées avec les siennes.

« Comment tu te sens, mon amour...? »

Le blond rit doucement.

« À ton avis...? Je sens à peine mes jambes, j'ai des fourmis dans le bassin, je suis sûr que je vais pleurer quand mes muscles auront refroidi et je suis couvert de sperme...Je vais hyper bien ! »

Répliqua-t-il en se redressant pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres contre celles de son amant et l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je me décharge de toute responsabilité, c'était ton idée. »

Répliqua celui-ci juste après le baiser avec un sourire en coin. Newt rit doucement.

« Okay, alors j'irais pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Dit-il, ce qui ne tomba absolument pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd puisque Thomas, allongé à côté de lui, ouvrit grand les bras. Le blond sourit en le voyant faire et se déplaça pour se blottir contre lui.

« Toi au moins tu me comprends, mon Tommy... »

Le bleu rit doucement en le serrant dans ses bras, embrassant son front.

« Laisse tomber, ils savent pas ce que c'est... »

Newt joignit son rire au sien.

« Et toi tu sais, Tommy ? »

« J'aimerais bien... »

Répliqua celui-ci d'un ton chaud en se redressant pour embrasser le blond, échangeant peu à peu leur position pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Newt passa les bras autour de sa nuque pour rapprocher un peu plus Thomas de lui. Le bleu continua le baiser jusqu'à entendre du mouvement à côté de lui. Intrigué, il releva la tête et constata que son homme s'était redressé et assit sur le bord du lit. Le bleu fit de même, juste derrière lui pour pouvoir se coller contre son dos, passant les bras autour de sa taille. Il posa la bouche sur son épaule pour l'embrasser tandis que l'asiatique inclinait la tête pour lui laisser de la place.

« Tu te sauves ? »

Murmura le brun en glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête. Minho sourit.

« On va quand même pas passer la journée au pieu, si ? »

Répondit-il en posant une main sur celle de son petit ami, restée sur son ventre, pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Répliqua Thomas avec un petit sourire en coin.

« J'aimerais aller courir. »

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans le regard du brun. En effet, ça le démangeait aussi depuis un petit moment.

« Vu l'heure on va pas avoir beaucoup de temps mais j'aimerais au moins vérifier que ça n'a pas trop bougé dans le cercle intérieur. »

Le bleu hocha la tête avant de poser le menton sur l'épaule de son amant.

« D'accord, allons-y. »

Approuva-t-il. Minho rit doucement.

« Il va falloir que tu me rendes mes fringues... »

« Ah, vraiment...? »

Répliqua Thomas, un sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres qu'il posa de nouveau sur l'épaule puis la nuque de son amant.

« Et comment tu comptes faire pour m'y obliger ? »

Minho rit de nouveau. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Thomas.

« Je me débrouillerais. »

Finit-il par dire. Le bleu sursauta en sentant des mains dans son dos. Bientôt il se retrouva torse nu.

« Traitre. »

Lança-t-il, faussement énervé, à Newt qui s'était sournoisement glissé derrière lui. Celui-ci laissa échapper un léger rire.

« Je t'ai toujours préféré sans tes vêtements, Tommy... »

Souffla-t-il chaudement à son oreille. Le bleu en frissonna alors qu'il fermait les yeux et se penchait en arrière pour s'appuyer un peu plus contre le blond. Il sentait à nouveau une douce chaleur s'infiltrer dans son bassin puis vers le bas de son ventre et il savait qu'il devait se lever maintenant sinon il ne résisterait pas à un nouvel assaut de ses hormones. D'ailleurs ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Comment se faisait-il qu'il en avait toujours envie ? Et au moment où il songeait ça, Minho se retourna pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser, ce qui n'arrangea pas son trouble.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que j'arriverais à te convaincre... »

Fit-il ensuite, son éternel sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis il se leva en attrapant sa chemise qu'il enfila. Thomas poussa un petit soupir et se leva à sa suite. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'agrippa par le col pour le tirer vers lui et l'embrasser avec fougue.

« Je suis content que tu l'aies récupérée en fait... »

Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Puis il s'éloigna et chercha ses propres vêtements. De toute façon il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche avant de partir alors ça n'avait pas d'importance si il remettait les mêmes habits que la veille. Une fois prêt, il se rapprocha du lit et poussa un soupir en jetant un coup d'œil à Newt qui lui sourit.

« Reviens en un seul morceau, mon Tommy. »

Le brun déglutit et hocha doucement la tête avant de se pencher et s'appuyer sur le lit pour s'approcher de lui et pouvoir l'embrasser. Le blond répondit tendrement à son baiser. En se redressant un peu plus tard, Thomas jeta un coup d'œil à Gally. Celui-ci était collé contre le dos de Newt, un bras glissé autour de sa taille et la bouche contre une de ses épaules. Le blond avait les doigts entrelacés avec les siens et le bleu adorait regarder ça. Il s'immobilisa, à genoux sur le lit.

« Bon, bébé, tu fais quoi ? »

L'interpella Minho, qui l'attendait depuis un bon moment, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Thomas sursauta, déclenchant le rire de Newt. Il secoua la tête et finit par se relever.

Après une douche plutôt rapide qu'il avait prise avec son petit ami, Thomas était en train de se recoiffer devant la glace lorsqu'il sentit les bras de ce dernier glisser autour de sa taille. Il sourit.

« Mon cœur… ? Faut que je te parle… »

Souffla Minho. Il avait l'air un peu préoccupé et Thomas fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi ? »

L'asiatique soupira et baissa la tête en posant le front sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Comment allait-il aborder le sujet…Il se redressa finalement et tira sur le bras de Thomas pour le mettre face à lui.

« J'ai l'impression que…T'es plus le même qu'avant… »

Le bleu fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Comment ça… ? »

« Je veux dire…Tout ce que tu fais…La façon dont tu passes ton temps à me chauffer…C'est pas toi… »

« Je comprends pas… »

« J'ai l'impression que tu te forces à faire tout ça, que t'en as pas vraiment envie… »

« Mais pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil… ? »

S'enquit Thomas, que la conversation commençait à mettre mal à l'aise. Minho se passa une main sur le visage.

« Pour ressembler à quelqu'un que tu n'es pas… »

« Minho je… »

« Ecoute, bébé, j'ai pas envie que tu sois un deuxième Newt. T'as pas besoin d'essayer à tout prix de lui ressembler, c'est vraiment tout sauf un bon exemple à suivre. »

« Mais c'est ce que tu aimes… »

« Je t'aime toi. T'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour que je sois amoureux de toi… »

Thomas détourna la tête, quelque chose remonta en lui et il ne réfléchit pas vraiment avant de répondre.

« Pourtant t'en avais rien à foutre de moi avant que je m'approche de Newt. »

« De quoi ? »

Le bleu reporta brusquement son attention sur son petit ami.

« Je...J'ai entendu ce que tu disais à Newt, l'autre soir...J'ai pas fait exprès, la fenêtre de la salle de bain était ouverte...C'est grâce à lui et à ce baiser, qu'on est ensemble maintenant, pas vrai...? »

Minho se mordit la lèvre et se passa une nouvelle fois la main contre le visage.

« Thomas, je... »

Commença-t-il, mais ce dernier l'interrompit.

« Dis-moi la vérité, Minho... »

Le maton se détourna légèrement.

« La vérité c'est que je suis incapable d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là...Mais ce que je sais c'est que depuis je suis fou de toi, et j'ai pas besoin que tu agisses de cette façon...Je veux juste que tu sois toi-même, okay ? »

Thomas se mordilla la lèvre en détournant la tête. Puis il sourit légèrement.

« Mais je suis moi-même...J'ai pas changé, tu sais...? C'est juste que j'ai découvert qu'en fait... »

Il prit la main de son amant pour l'attirer vers lui.

« En fait j'aime juste le sexe c'est tout... »

Avoua-t-il finalement. Minho croisa son regard.

« Vraiment...? »

« Ça se voit pas ? »

Répliqua le bleu avec un petit rire.

« Non, je veux dire, est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Thomas pinça les lèvres puis hocha la tête.

« Oui... »

L'asiatique hocha la tête à son tour, pensif, puis il l'attira dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Fit-il d'un ton vaguement solennel avant de rompre l'étreinte et quitter la pièce. Thomas le suivit, déterminé. Comme s'il avait été question qu'il oublie un truc pareil de toute façon. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la salle des cartes pour s'équiper.

« On va aller jeter un œil aux passages vers la partie extérieure. »

Expliqua Minho en prenant un plan du cercle intérieur pour le montrer à Thomas.

« Normalement aujourd'hui c'est la section 3 qui est ouverte, mais on n'aura pas le temps de la parcourir en entier, ça vaut pas le coup de s'y aventurer si c'est pour faire demi-tour au bout d'une heure. »

Le bleu approuva d'un signe de tête en observant bien le chemin à suivre. L'asiatique jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Quelle heure tu as ? »

Demanda-t-il à son petit ami qui fit de même.

« 11h20. La vache, j'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si tard... »

Marmonna-t-il. Minho rit doucement.

« Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, pas vrai ? »

Il sourit en coin et envoya quelque chose à Thomas qui l'attrapa au vol. C'était un paquet de piles pour montre. Il les regarda un moment, perplexe, puis leva les yeux vers son amant.

« Crois moi, ça pourrait te sauver la vie. Prend aussi une arme. J'espère que t'as bien le secteur en tête. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils encore d'avantage.

« Comment ça...? On y va pas ensemble ? »

Le maton secoua la tête.

« On ratissera une plus grande zone si on se sépare. On va partir ensemble de la porte Est » Il la désigna sur la carte. « Puis je vais aller au nord et toi au sud. On fait le tour et normalement on devrait se retrouver à la porte Ouest ce soir. En gros tu suis le soleil. »

Thomas déglutit en hochant la tête. Il avait longtemps pensé qu'il était capable de courir seul, mais, maintenant qu'il y était, il se sentait un peu angoissé. Minho s'en aperçût en un clin d'œil.

« Tu le sens, bébé ? »

Le brun prit un moment pour réfléchir puis finit par hocher positivement la tête.

« Sûr ? »

Thomas leva la tête pour adresser un regard déterminé à son amant.

« Oui. »

Minho l'observa puis hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tu vas m'impressionner... »

Thomas rit doucement.

« Oui, parce que je suis génial hein ? »

Il s'approcha de son petit ami pour l'embrasser. L'asiatique répondit volontiers à son baiser puis il se recula pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Ecoute, ça va sans doute être le truc le plus important que je te demanderais jamais. »

Thomas hocha de nouveau la tête, intrigué.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, ne quitte pas le cercle intérieur, okay ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Comment je pourrais ? Tu dis que c'est la section 3 qui est ouverte aujourd'hui et elle est au nord du Bloc. »

« C'est important pour moi que tu me répondes, Thomas. » Répliqua Minho d'un air grave. « Je veux avoir une chance de te retrouver si jamais il se passait quoi que ce soit...Je...Je crois que j'en mourrais si je te perdais dans le Labyrinthe... »

Thomas frissonna. Le mot perdre prenait plusieurs sens ici. Il retourna dans les bras de son petit ami.

« Je te jure que je sortirais pas du cercle...Et que je me perdrais pas... »

Répliqua-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulut rassurant. Il recula un peu pour pouvoir regarder Minho et lui caresser la joue.

« Je t'aime... »

Fit-il avec douceur en se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser. L'asiatique répondit à son baiser et à sa phrase.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon coeur...Aller il faut qu'on y aille. »

Le bleu hocha la tête, il se recula et poussa un soupir pour se motiver un peu. Il suivit son amant à travers le Bloc. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi mais...Il essaya tout de même de se raisonner. Il était sûr qu'il ne se perdrait pas, et il doutait encore moins de son amant, alors pas de quoi s'en faire pas vrai ? Mais néanmoins il y avait ce trouble inexplicable qui lui occupait l'esprit…

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'enceinte du Labyrinthe, toutes ses pensées et ses craintes s'envolèrent pour laisser place à la concentration. Il avait besoin de toute son énergie disponible et ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire. Minho et lui traversèrent ensemble la porte Est, mais le croisement où ils allaient se séparer arriva rapidement. Le maton s'arrêta, juste pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son petit ami et vérifier que ça irait. Thomas s'arrêta également et croisa son regard.

« On se voit tout à l'heure… »

Fit-il, confiant.

« Y'a plutôt intérêt, t'as promis à Newt, souviens-toi ! »

Répliqua Minho avec son sourire en coin avant de se rapprocher pour l'embrasser brièvement.

« Je t'aime, Thomas. »

Reprit-il, plus sérieusement, avant d'y aller, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Le bleu déglutit en le regardant partir puis il secoua la tête et fit de même.

La dernière fois qu'il avait couru seul dans le Labyrinthe, c'était lorsque Teresa lui avait parlé par télépathie pour la première fois et il était trop préoccupé pour se rendre compte des sensations que ça lui procurait. Le silence qui pesait entre les murs était étouffant tellement il semblait lourd, le bleu en avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Et puis il y avait l'atmosphère aussi, elle était différente de celle qui régnait dans le Bloc, ici, tout était…Bizarre. Mais il essaya de ne pas y penser et accéléra. Le chemin lui revint en tête aussi parfaitement que s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie et ça le conforta dans l'idée qu'il était fait pour être Coureur, c'était plutôt galvanisant. Soudain il s'arrêta brusquement en passant dans un croisement. Ce couloir n'aurait pas dû être ouvert. En effet, lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour observer autour de lui il constata l'immense 7 peint sur le mur. C'était donc l'entrée de la septième section et elle était censée être fermée. Le brun fronça les sourcils et fit quelques pas pour observer de plus près. Il songea vaguement au boitier récupéré sur le Griffeur, c'était la section sept donc ça correspondait, mais il ne l'avait pas sur lui, Minho non plus d'ailleurs, l'objet était resté au Bloc et il doutait qu'il possède une portée telle qu'il puisse ouvrir la section à distance. Alors pourquoi était-elle grande ouverte ? Thomas était tenté d'aller y faire un tour pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais la voix de Minho résonnait encore dans son esprit. Il lui avait fait une promesse. Il hésita un petit instant puis finalement il hocha négativement la tête et recula pour pouvoir reprendre son chemin initial. Il commençait à connaître WICKED, ça pouvait très bien être un piège. De toute façon il était hors de question qu'il rompe sa promesse. Pas cette fois. Il continua donc sa route dans le cercle intérieur jusqu'à passer devant l'entrée d'une autre section, la cinq cette fois...Et il constata qu'elle aussi était ouverte. Ce n'était décidément pas normal, quelque chose clochait sérieusement et Thomas sentit son mauvais pressentiment s'accentuer. Quelque chose se préparait et ça ne serait surement pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il avait envie de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre Minho pour l'informer de cette anomalie et en discuter avec lui, mais il devait poursuivre, maintenant il avait envie de savoir si les sections deux et quatre qui étaient sur son chemin seraient dans le même état que les deux précédentes. Il fonça rapidement pour en avoir le cœur net. C'est presque sans surprise qu'il trouva la deux ouverte –un frisson lui parcourut la nuque quand il passa devant l'immense 2 peint sur le mur et qu'il songea à ce qui se trouvait encore dans cette section- et il poursuivit jusque la quatre.

« C'est quoi ce bordel… ? »

Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en voyant la section ouverte. La partie sud du Labyrinthe était entièrement accessible. Il frissonna en se demandant s'il en était de même pour le nord, auquel cas le Bloc se retrouverait très vulnérable. Soudain, le bleu se figea alors qu'une goutte de sueur froide coulait le long de son dos. Si ces portes ci étaient ouvertes, allaient-elles le rester durant la nuit ? Les Griffeurs allaient ils avoir accès à la totalité des couloirs ?...Et…Qu'en était-il des portes du Bloc… ? Et soudain la réalité lui éclata en plein visage. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'être sûr qu'elles resteraient ouvertes, mais il en était pourtant convaincu et il devait faire quelque chose. Il pensa d'abord à rentrer pour prévenir les autres mais il devait d'abord retrouver Minho.

 _Teresa ?_

Tenta-t-il, il pouvait au moins essayer de passer par elle.

 _Tom ? Tout va bien ? Où est ce que tu es ?_

Lui répondit-elle presqu'instantanément. Sa présence dans la tête de Thomas l'apaisa un peu mais il n'en oublia pas son but.

 _Dans le Labyrinthe, écoute, je crois qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Il faut que tu préviennes les autres, il faut que vous vous prépariez._

 _Qu'on se prépare ? Mais qu'on se prépare pour quoi ?_

 _Les Griffeurs, les monstres qui vivent dans le Labyrinthe. Je crois qu'ils préparent une attaque._

 _Quoi ? Mais quand ?_

 _Ce soir._

Teresa se tut pendant un petit moment avant de reprendre.

 _Et s'ils ne me croient pas… ?_

 _Parles en à Newt, lui il t'écoutera…_

 _J'ai peur, Tom…_

 _Moi aussi...Mets-toi à l'abri, je t'en supplie…_

 _Tu rentres bientôt ?_

 _Il faut d'abord que je retrouve Minho._

 _Fais vite._

 _Ca va aller._

Tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Mais il était incapable de s'en convaincre lui-même, et il sentait bien que Teresa non plus. Il reprit son chemin et cette fois il ne s'arrêta plus jusqu'à arriver près de la porte Ouest. Il s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer dans le couloir quand quelqu'un le tira brusquement en arrière en plaquant une main contre sa bouche pour arrêter son cri. Le brun commença à paniquer avant de reconnaître Minho. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre et ferma les yeux quelques instants pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il se dégagea et secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Commença-t-il, mais l'asiatique l'incita à se taire et lui fit signe de regarder ce qu'il y avait dans le couloir. Le bleu s'exécuta et écarquilla les yeux. Des Griffeurs. Deux Griffeurs occupaient le couloir, totalement immobiles comme s'ils étaient éteins, ou morts. Thomas recula puis se retourna vers son petit ami.

« C'est comme ça partout… »

Chuchota celui-ci. Il semblait préoccupé…En fait il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir peur. Thomas se rapprocha de lui.

« T…Toutes les sections sont ouvertes, hein… ? »

Demanda-t-il d'un souffle. Minho hocha la tête.

« Faut qu'on retourne au Bloc. »

« Comment tu veux qu'on fasse ? Ils bloquent toutes les issues. »

« Il faut qu'on essaye ! »

Minho attrapa Thomas par les épaules pour le plaquer contre le mur.

« On est coincé, Thomas ! »

Le bleu plongea le regard dans celui de son maton.

« Reste avec moi… »

Lui souffla-t-il. L'asiatique entrouvrit la bouche, surpris.

« Quoi ? »

« N'abandonnes pas…On peut y arriver… »

« Thomas… »

« Fais-moi confiance… »

« T'as promis… »

« Fais-moi confiance… »

Répéta-t-il d'un ton si bas que son petit ami peina à l'entendre. Celui-ci hésita longuement, il déglutit et baissa la tête.

« On peut y arriver, toi et moi… »

Minho releva le nez et croisa le regard déterminé de son amant. Il recula légèrement.

« C'est quoi ton plan… ? »

Le bleu se mordit la lèvre.

« On fonce...Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont bouger…Pas encore… »

« Et si ils le font ? »

« Dans ce cas on est mort…Mais on a pas le choix, faut qu'on essaye…On aura pas plus de chance si on reste ici, tu le sais aussi bien que moi… »

Répliqua le brun en tendant la main à l'asiatique.

« Je t'aime… »

Souffla-t-il. Minho attrapa sa main et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Quitte à mourir, autant profiter d'un dernier baiser.

« Je t'aime. »

Lui répondit-il après l'échange. Thomas hocha légèrement la tête et poussa un soupir avant de s'élancer dans le couloir à pleine vitesse, entrainant son amant avec lui.


	56. Chapter 56

Coucou !

Alors ? Je vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps ? Dommage pour vous y'a un autre cliffhanger à la fin de ce chap (SPOILER mwahahah) normalement je voulais écrire ce chapitre et le suivant ensemble mais ça aurait été trop long et j'aurais pas eu le temps de le publier avant longtemps du coup j'ai pris le parti de le couper en deux, en espérant que la suite ne tarde pas trop quand même !

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira, moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsqu'il se décida à poser les deux pieds au sol pour se lever, Newt le regretta presque aussitôt. Sa jambe droite lui faisait mal, sa jambe gauche aussi, son bassin également, son dos…Et ce n'était pas le pire. Il lâcha un petit rire nerveux. C'était sûr qu'il ne recommencerait pas de sitôt…Mais il était quand même convaincu qu'il avait envie de le refaire, juste le temps de se remettre et…Pour une fois il bénissait son handicap, ça lui donnait un bon alibi au cas où quelqu'un lui demanderait la raison de sa démarche quelque peu bancale. Mais ce n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il l'avait pensé au départ, il boitait un peu plus que d'habitude, c'est tout, pas de quoi en faire une montagne. D'ailleurs ça ne se voyait pas tant que ça, enfin, il n'en avait pas l'impression, du moins. S'habiller lui posa un peu plus de problème. Il avait l'impression de vivre au ralenti, chaque mouvement lui coûtait tellement d'énergie. Il soupira. La journée, bien que déjà bien entamée, allait être désespérément longue, il en était sûr. Adossé contre le mur, Gally l'observait, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le blond croisa son regard.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras, faussement moralisateur. Le Bâtisseur rit doucement et se décolla du mur pour se rapprocher de son petit ami et l'enlacer avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

« J'oserai pas… »

Répliqua-t-il d'un ton mutin. Newt se contenta de rire à son tour et se redressa un peu pour pouvoir enrouler les bras autour de son cou.

« Ben non, ça serait vraiment pas gentil, hein ? »

Gally sourit de plus belle et se pencha pour embrasser tendrement son amant.

« On peut y aller ? »

Demanda-t-il ensuite en rompant l'étreinte et reculant. Newt hocha doucement la tête et les deux garçons quittèrent la chambre.

La douche qu'il venait de prendre avait eu des effets très bénéfiques sur le corps de Newt. En fait il se sentait beaucoup moins rouillé et il avait moins mal. Il poussa donc un soupir de soulagement en se redressant après s'être habillé et il s'étira pour finir de décrisper ses muscles.

« Je me sens tellement mieux ! »

Fit-il remarquer avec un sourire à son petit ami qui se tourna vers lui pour le lui rendre.

« Tant mieux, mon coeur. »

Lui répondit-il en se rapprochant pour passer les bras autour de sa taille et l'attirer contre lui. Newt poussa un petit soupir d'aise et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Gally.

« J'ai vraiment pas envie de bouger de tes bras aujourd'hui... »

« Ça tombe bien, j'ai vraiment pas envie de te lâcher... »

Répondit le Bâtisseur en soulevant le menton du blond pour lui lever la tête et pouvoir l'embrasser. Newt répondit fougueusement à son baiser, les bras enroulés autour de sa nuque.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Alby... »

Souffla-t-il quand même en reculant. Gally haussa un sourcil en l'observant.

« Maintenant ? »

« Ben oui...Je vais quand même pas le laisser là-bas quinze jours...Et puis...Je crois que je me sens un peu coupable… »

Le Bâtisseur secoua la tête.

« De quoi… ? »

« Tu sais…C'est pas de sa faute… »

« Et alors ? C'est de la tienne ? »

« Non mais... »

« Ben alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Je sais pas...J'ai l'impression que...Qu'on lui a tourné le dos un peu vite... »

« Tu veux dire trop vite après qu'il ait traité Thomas de pute et insinué que Minho et toi étiez des traîtres ? »

« C'était que des mots...Et puis...Franchement, est-ce que t'aurais pas été d'accord avec lui à une époque ? »

Gally haussa un sourcil et entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

« Pardon... ? Je te signale que si j'ai fait l'effort d'essayer de le comprendre pour toi. Parce que tu as insisté pour que je le fasse. »

Répliqua-t-il, agacé. Newt secoua la tête.

« Je sais, chéri, et je suis vraiment content que tu l'aies fait, t'imagine pas à quel point...Ce n'est pas dans ce sens-là que je voulais dire ça... »

Il soupira et s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole lorsque son amant l'interrompit.

« Ecoute, je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi, tu dois prendre des décisions difficiles et je sais que tu détestes ça. Mais t'as rien à te reprocher, tu fais ce que tu penses être le mieux, en plus on a tous voter pour, t'es pas le seul responsable, mon coeur, alors arrête de te sentir coupable, okay ? Tu fais de ton mieux... »

Newt perdit son regard dans le vague quelques instants avant de soupirer un vague "ouais" qui manquait cruellement de conviction. Le Bâtisseur l'observa un moment et laissa échapper un soupir à son tour avant de le reprendre dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime… »

Lui souffla-t-il pour l'apaiser un peu. Le blond ferma les yeux et appuya son front sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

« Moi aussi je t'aime… »

Répondit-il en rompant l'étreinte. Il lui sourit tendrement et passa une main contre sa joue.

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

Demanda-t-il ensuite. Gally hocha la tête en la tournant légèrement pour pouvoir embrasser sa main. Puis les deux garçons quittèrent la salle de bain en direction du gnouf. Mais, à peine eurent ils posé le pied dehors que Newt vit venir Teresa vers lui.

« Ça va ? »

Lui demanda-t-il intrigué. La jeune fille hocha négativement la tête et se saisit du poignet du blond qui fronça les sourcils.

« Faut que je te parle, on a un problème... »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

La coupa Gally en l'observant, méfiant. La brune le défia du regard, mais elle comprit assez rapidement qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de parler devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Demanda alors Newt. Teresa prit une inspiration et se mit à expliquer la situation le plus calmement possible. Le blond l'écouta d'un bout à l'autre mais il fronça les sourcils et ce n'était rien à côté de Gally qui songeait réellement à l'enfermer.

« Attends deux secondes…T'es en train de dire que Thomas, qui n'est pas là, t'as dit à l'instant qu'une bande de Griffeurs allaient nous tomber dessus ce soir ? »

Répéta-t-il avec lenteur. Teresa soupira.

« Je te jure que c'est la vérité, il faut que vous me croyiez, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose sinon on court droit à la catastrophe ! »

Le Bâtisseur échangea un regard avec son amant. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre et détourna la tête. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Enfin techniquement si, il avait déjà eu la preuve que Thomas et Teresa partageait cette étrange façon de communiquer, mais rien à faire, son cerveau refusait totalement de prendre en compte ce paramètre.

« Tu te rends compte que ça n'a aucun sens, hein ? »

Poursuivit Gally qui n'avait absolument aucune envie de faire ne serait-ce que l'effort d'en écouter d'avantage.

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu difficile à croire… »

Renchérit Newt avec un peu plus de réserve cependant. Teresa se tourna vers lui, l'air alarmé alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur son poignet.

« Je sais que ça n'a pas de sens, mais c'est notre sécurité à tous qui est en jeu… »

Le blond hésita encore un peu. Il adressa un nouveau regard à Gally qui secoua la tête et leva les yeux en l'air. La brune sentit que c'était peine perdue et soupira en lâchant Newt.

« Ecoute, si tu me crois pas…Tom m'a dit de te dire qu'il fallait que tu ailles voir à la porte Ouest...Parce qu'ils ont besoin d'un ange… »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en se retournant brusquement vers elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Et…Il dit aussi qu'il n'est pas sûr de s'en sortir mais il veut que tu saches…Au cas où ça serait pas le cas…Qu'il t'aime… »

Elle frissonna en disant ça, le regard rivé vers le sol. Gally échangea de nouveau un regard avec Newt mais cette fois il avait les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Le blond, lui, hocha doucement la tête.

« Okay, je te crois. »

Fit-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de Teresa.

« Je vais aller voir, et si effectivement il se passe un truc, on avisera, mais on trouvera une solution, d'accord ? »

Fit-il d'un ton qu'il voulut rassurant. La brune leva la tête pour le regarder. Elle hocha la tête à son tour. Newt se mordit la lèvre. La porte Ouest n'était pas très loin de la ferme, il y jeta un coup d'œil et frissonna avant de se diriger vers elle d'un pas lent. Gally le suivit mais Newt secoua la tête et se tourna vers lui avant de lui donner ses clés.

« Vas plutôt libérer Alby. »

Le Bâtisseur fronça les sourcils.

« T'es sûr ? »

« Vas-y. »

Fit-il de nouveau en se détournant pour continuer son chemin. Gally hésita un peu en regardant les clés dans sa main puis son petit ami avant de secouer la tête et de lui obéir. Newt, pendant ce temps, poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'il regarda dans le couloir, le blond ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Oh m… »

Souffla-t-il lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'était les deux masses noires qu'il voyait. Il écarquilla les yeux et pâlit en levant une main pour la poser contre sa bouche.

De leur côté, les Coureurs essayaient tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage entre le mur et les Griffeurs. Ces derniers étaient placés côte à côte et ne laissaient que peu d'espace dans le couloir. Thomas avait pris la tête et avait collé son dos contre le mur, se glissant contre pour se faufiler.

« Ne les touche surtout pas… »

Souffla Minho contre son oreille. Il était juste derrière lui et avait parlé le plus bas possible. Le bleu déglutit et hocha la tête. Pour l'instant, aucun des deux monstres n'avait donné signe de vie, mais Thomas savait pertinemment qu'ils se mettraient à bouger à un moment ou à un autre. Il ne restait pas plus de vingt ou trente mètres entre eux et l'entrée du Bloc mais ça lui paraissait pourtant si loin. Il prit une inspiration et reprit le chemin, Minho sur les talons. Ils avaient presque réussit à dépasser les Griffeurs lorsque Thomas ressentit soudain une douleur déchirante dans son dos. Il se jeta brusquement en avant, la main plaquée contre sa bouche pour retenir son cri de souffrance. Il arrêta son geste quelques secondes avant de toucher le Griffeur en face duquel il se trouvait. Inquiet, Minho se rapprocha.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Demanda-t-il tout bas en mettant la main sur son épaule.

« Je sais pas, quelque chose m'a brûlé… »

Marmonna le bleu en frottant son autre épaule endolorie. L'asiatique tourna la tête vers le mur et comprit immédiatement.

« Scaralame. »

Informa-t-il, la mine sombre. Thomas frissonna. La douleur était intense mais il pouvait passer outre. Il se retourna légèrement pour observer la créature. Celle-ci était légèrement rougeoyante et de la fumée s'en dégageait.

« Saloperie… »

Ce contenta-t-il de dire. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la progression mais il vit le Scaralame bouger du coin de l'œil et se reconcentra sur lui pour remarquer qu'il semblait agir directement sur le Griffeur par le biais de rayon lumineux qui jaillissaient de ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils en se penchant un peu vers la créature métallique.

« Thomas ! »

S'écria soudain Minho en poussant son petit ami sur le côté juste à temps pour lui faire éviter le dard du Griffeur qui s'était activé sous l'action du Scaralame. Déséquilibré, le bleu s'écrasa au sol mais il recula pour pouvoir se relever rapidement, esquivant comme il pouvait les pattes du monstre. Son amant l'avait poussé suffisamment loin pour lui permettre de dépasser les deux Griffeurs et de rentrer au Bloc, mais lui-même se retrouvait bloqué entre eux et il était hors de question que Thomas le laisse à son sort. Armé de sa machette, il tenta de repousser le Griffeur face à lui.

« Mais barre toi ! »

Lui hurla Minho en lui jetant un coup d'œil avant de se retourner pour faire face au second Griffeur.

« Tu rêves ! »

Répliqua Thomas sur le même ton alors qu'il essayait toujours de repousser la créature qui se redressa sur ses pattes arrière, se rendant encore plus imposante. Il entraperçut une ouverture, mais il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour en parler à son petit ami.

« Minho ! »

Le maton tourna la tête vers lui. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais Thomas lui tendit la main. Alors l'asiatique s'élança en prenant appuis sur une des pattes métallique du Griffeur qui se dressait entre eux et sauta pour attraper la main tendue. Dès qu'il put s'en saisir, le bleu tira de toute ses force, à tel point qu'il chuta en arrière, mais il avait réussi. Les deux garçons étaient passés de l'autre côté. Seulement les Griffeurs n'en avaient pas fini avec eux et poursuivirent leurs attaque, ils n'étaient pas en position de force et Thomas sentait qu'il faiblissait. Il repoussa un énième coup de griffe mais il comprit rapidement qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre le suivant et que Minho n'aurait pas plus de chance. Tremblant, il serra la main de son petit ami dans la sienne et ferma les yeux.

« Mais sortez de là non de dieu ! Vous êtes des Coureurs oui ou merde ?! »

S'exclama soudain une voix. Thomas rouvrit les yeux pour voir que le coup du Griffeur avait été dévié alors qu'on l'aidait à se relever.

« Newt ?! »

Lâcha-t-il avec stupeur. Le blond l'observa quelques secondes.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il vous fallait un ange gardien. »

Lui répondit-il simplement, le souffle court. Lorsqu'il avait vu ses deux amants en si mauvaise posture juste sous son nez, il avait longuement hésité. Le Labyrinthe l'effrayait toujours autant et, techniquement, il n'avait plus le droit d'y foutre les pieds, il croyait en eux, ils pouvaient le faire. Mais lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'ils allaient mourir sous ses yeux, il avait complètement arrêté de réfléchir et s'était élancé. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas repris le contrôle de son corps lorsqu'il se remit à courir dans l'autre sens accompagné des deux autres. Pourvu que les Griffeurs ne les suivent pas. Se répétait-il inlassablement. C'était stupide, il était évident qu'ils allaient les suivre et que rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Mais, lorsqu'il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il constata avec stupeur que les deux Griffeurs s'étaient à nouveau "éteints". Il ne ralentit pas pour autant et courut jusqu'au Bloc, la main de Thomas solidement agrippée à la sienne.

« Putain… »

Marmonna Minho une fois arrivé. Il regarda dans le couloir puis se retourna vers Newt.

« Est-ce que ça va… ? »

Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant. Newt haussa un sourcil.

« C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut demander ça… »

« On va bien, grâce à toi… »

Répondit Thomas en passant les bras autour de lui pour l'enlacer. Le blond ferma les yeux et lui rendit l'étreinte.

« Vous m'avez fait peur… » Marmonna-t-il en se détachant de Thomas pour aller dans les bras de Minho qui le serra brièvement contre lui. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils…Ne nous ont pas suivis… ? »

Poursuivit-il ensuite en se retournant vers le couloir.

« Ils sont pas programmés pour ça… »

Répondit Thomas d'une voix lente, le regard dans le vague.

« Quoi ? »

« Ils sont contrôlés par le biais des Scaralame. » Expliqua le bleu en se reconcentrant sur lui. Il venait de le comprendre et, à vrai dire, cette notion lui semblait vaguement familière. « Ils n'attaqueront pas maintenant, mais ils vont le faire. »

« Quand… ? »

Demanda alors Minho, sceptique.

« Je sais pas. Dans dix minutes, vingt ? Dans une heure ? »

« Dans une heure on sera tranquilles… » Souleva Newt en regardant sa montre. « Les portes vont se fermer. »

Minho et Thomas s'échangèrent un regard sombre. Ils n'en étaient absolument pas sûrs.

« Newt, le Labyrinthe déconne. » Lâcha l'asiatique. « Les Sections sont toutes ouvertes et y'a deux saloperies par entrée. »

Le blond ferma les yeux et se passa une main tremblante sur le visage.

« Bordel… »

Marmonna-t-il presque pour lui-même.

« Il faut qu'on se défende. »

Lança Thomas avec une détermination que Minho soupçonna factice.

« On va se barricader dans la ferme. Je sais pas si ça les retiendra, mais on a pas vraiment le temps de trouver autre chose. »

Fit Newt qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

« C'est pas une solution. »

« Et tu proposes quoi alors ? Qu'on les attaque ? Tommy, c'est du suicide. »

« Mais on a des armes, et on est plus nombreux. »

Tenta le bleu, mais son maton posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ecoute, tu veux être un héros, je sais, mais la moitié d'entre nous ne sait même pas se battre et l'autre chie dans son froc à la simple évocation d'une de ses saloperies, alors ça sert à rien. La seule solution qu'on ait pour le moment c'est de se planquer et prier pour que le pire n'arrive pas. »

« On va tous y passer… »

Souffla Thomas, découragé. Minho ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il était terrifié. Absolument terrifié. Mais quoi qu'il arrive il était hors de question qu'il abandonne, pas cette fois, et si jamais il se faisait bouffer, et bien il ferait en sorte que le Griffeur responsable s'étouffe avec. Il poussa un gros soupir et releva la tête, déterminé.

« Mon ange ? »

Le blond leva la tête vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Lâcha simplement Minho avant de s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser. Newt frissonna en répondant à son baiser, les mains agrippées à ses épaules.

« Moi aussi… »

Lui répondit-il d'une petite voix.

« Rassemble tout le monde, nous on va aller chercher de quoi se battre, okay ? »

Fit-il en tournant la tête vers Thomas. Les deux garçons approuvèrent et le bleu se mordit légèrement la lèvre en observant le blond.

« Fais attention, Tommy… »

Lui murmura celui-ci en lui caressant la joue et le bleu se rapprocha pour pouvoir l'embrasser à son tour. Puis il suivit Minho pour rejoindre la salle des cartes.

Newt n'avait eu aucune peine à convaincre tout le monde de regagner la ferme. Il avait de bons arguments pour une fois et personne ne broncha. Ils étaient un peu à l'étroit dans le bâtiment qui n'avait jamais accueilli tout le monde d'un coup mais Newt, aidé d'Alby et des matons, parvint tout de même à maintenir un certain ordre. Les portes, les fenêtres et la moindre fissure avaient été comblées avec les moyens du bord à la seconde où les deux Coureurs s'étaient mis en sécurité, mais la tension était palpable. Un lourd silence s'installa. Thomas regarda l'heure et sentit son estomac se retourner. Il avait vu juste. Il était l'heure, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre c'était le silence. Les portes ne se fermeraient pas. Le stress monta encore d'un cran tandis que personne n'osait parler et à peine respirer. Soudain, un cri déchirant se fit entendre. Les Griffeurs s'étaient activés, et ils venaient de pénétrer dans le Bloc.


	57. Chapter 57

Bonsoir !

Quelle chance vous avez ! J'ai eu le temps de publier ce chapitre dès aujourd'hui !

Bon par contre ça veut pas dire que ça va continuer comme ça, je suis désolée mais mon planning s'annonce chargé pour les prochaines semaines...

Alors y'a un lemon pas du tout prévu dans ce chapitre, j'y avais pas pensé mais il m'a paru évident de le faire au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais !

Et attention y'a un peu de gore à la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous choquera pas trop !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent…? »

Marmonna Newt entre ses dents, presque pour lui-même. Sa montre lui indiquait que ça faisait plus de vingt minutes que les Griffeurs avaient pénétré l'enceinte du Bloc et ils ne faisaient toujours rien d'autre que de signaler leur présence. Les Blocards pouvaient les entendre bouger, se déplacer dans le Bloc, mais aucun bruit qui pourrait signifier une quelconque destruction.

« Peut-être qu'ils cherchent simplement un nouveau coin à visiter pour leurs vacances, si ça se trouve ils prennent juste des photos souvenirs à montrer à leurs marmots quand ils rentreront dans leur petit nid douillet. »

Ironisa Minho qui commençait à saturer. Le stress était sur le point de faire exploser ses nerfs et il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de foncer dehors pour les provoquer un peu et qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose. Ce n'était rien comparé à Thomas. Le bleu restait silencieux, il était assis au sol dans un coin, la tête contre le mur, et fixait le vide pour fermer son esprit et ne surtout pas écouter les autres. Teresa s'installa juste à côté de lui et lui passa une main contre l'épaule.

« Tom… ? »

Le Coureur tourna légèrement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait son attention, mais il garda le silence.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Demanda-t-elle en glissant lentement la main dans les cheveux de Thomas qui ferma légèrement les yeux, apaisé par le contact. Il hocha tout doucement la tête et s'appuya un peu contre elle. Pour être plus confortablement installée, Teresa passa le bras autour de la nuque du bleu et repassa les doigts dans ses cheveux. Le geste n'avait rien de particulièrement tendancieux mais en voyant ça, Minho se détourna. Newt se mordilla la lèvre en se rapprochant de l'asiatique. Il le prit par le bras et quitta la pièce avec lui. Il avait besoin d'un endroit un peu moins peuplé pour lui parler tranquillement.

Lorsqu'il trouva finalement une pièce vide, il y entraina son amant qui l'avait suivi sans poser de question mais qui avait quand même haussé un sourcil.

« Comment tu te sens… ? »

Demanda alors Newt. Ce coup-ci, Minho fronça les sourcils.

« Tu m'as entrainé jusqu'ici pour me demander ça ? Je vais aussi bien qu'un type enfermé dans une boite de sardine qui attend patiemment qu'elle soit ouverte pour me faire gentiment bouffer. »

Le blond secoua la tête.

« Je ne parle pas de ça… »

« De quoi alors ? »

« Teresa. » Répliqua alors Newt. Il vit le visage de Minho se renfrogner lorsqu'il prononça son nom. « Est-ce que tu es jaloux ? »

L'asiatique secoua la tête.

« Pour le coup c'est pas de la jalousie…C'est de l'inquiétude. »

Newt fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Comment ça… ? »

« Il…Quand j'ai essayé tout à l'heure il n'a pas réagi… Je…Me demande s'il va bien… »

Le blond hocha la tête. C'est vrai que l'état de Thomas le préoccupait un peu depuis quelques instants, mais il serra les doigts de Minho entre les siens.

« T'en fais pas pour lui, va…Ce tocard a toujours été bizarre de toute façon. Je suis sûr que dans le fond il a un plan et il est en train de réfléchir à une stratégie. »

Fit-il d'un ton chaud et rassurant. Minho se tourna vers lui et posa l'autre main contre sa hanche.

« Et puis, tu sais bien que ça sert à rien de… »

« Pleurer avant d'avoir mal ? »

Compléta Minho en se rapprochant de Newt qui lâcha sa main pour plutôt passer les bras autour de son cou.

« Ouais… » Il se rapprocha encore pour murmurer. « Je pense qu'on va pas tarder à pleurer, Minho…Je suis mort de peur… »

« Moi aussi… »

Confia Minho d'un souffle aussi bas. Newt ferma les yeux et appuya le front contre celui de l'asiatique qui le serra contre lui.

« Mais je te protègerais même si je dois en crever… »

« C'est justement ça qui me fait peur…T'as pas intérêt à mourir à cause de moi… »

« Pleure pas avant d'avoir mal, Newt. »

« Embrasse-moi… »

La supplique lancée d'un ton si bas qu'elle en était à peine audible fit immédiatement réagir Minho qui posa les lèvres contre celles de son amant pour l'embrasser, d'abord tendrement, puis fougueusement. Le blond se jeta à corps perdu dans le baiser, les deux mains glissées dans les cheveux de l'asiatique qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine alors qu'il passait les siennes sous le haut de Newt pour caresser sa peau. Tous deux savaient bien que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'il ne fallait pas, qu'ils risquaient d'avoir des ennuis, mais ils avaient beau le savoir, ils avaient l'intention de passer outre. Newt savait parfaitement ce dont il avait besoin pour se sentir un peu mieux, un peu plus fort, et Minho n'allait pas le décevoir. Lorsqu'il passa les mains contre ses reins pour l'attirer vers lui et plaquer leur bassin l'un contre l'autre, Newt sursauta. C'était encore un peu douloureux mais peu importe. Il laissa échapper un soupir et recula un peu dans la pièce pour pouvoir s'installer sur la table qu'elle contenait en plus des nombreuses chaises. Il réalisa qu'ils étaient dans la salle du Conseil, c'était une des seules pièces qui étaient restées vides. Ça le fit sourire en coin mais il ne fit pas de commentaire lorsque Minho se glissa entre ses jambes pour pouvoir coller leurs corps de nouveau et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les mains du blond s'affairaient à débrailler son amant pour pouvoir glisser sous ses vêtements et caresser ses reins tandis que l'asiatique collait la bouche contre sa gorge.

« Newt… »

Souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment en se redressant.

« Cht…Tais-toi… »

Lui répondit simplement l'intéressé en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser. Il voulait lui faire oublier comme il voulait oublier pendant un instant, même s'il était court. Il leva les bras pour permettre au Coureur de lui retirer son haut puis vint s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise. Il posa la bouche contre son épaule une fois qu'elle fut dénudée. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps, de toute façon il n'en avait pas, du temps, alors il leva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amant et lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. L'asiatique n'avait pas besoin de ça, il savait ce dont ils avaient envie tous les deux. Il se débarrassa rapidement des derniers vêtements qui pouvaient les empêcher de se rapprocher et releva une des jambes, celle qui était saine, de Newt sur son épaule pour pouvoir le pénétrer après avoir un peu humidifié la zone. Le blond se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux en enroulant l'autre jambe autour de la taille de Minho pour le rapprocher encore. Il laissa tomber son dos en arrière mais le Coureur passa les bras autour de lui pour le retenir. Il voulait le garder près de lui le plus possible et il se pencha pour l'embrasser alors qu'il se mettait en mouvement entre ses reins. Newt étouffa ses gémissements contre les lèvres de Minho qui faisait de même tandis qu'il accéléra rapidement le mouvement, il voulait prendre un maximum de plaisir en un minimum de temps et ce n'est pas Newt qui allait l'en empêcher.

« Minho... »

Gémit-il lorsque celui-ci frappa sa prostate de plein fouet. Le blond tentait comme il pouvait de réguler sa respiration pour faire le moins de bruit possible, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire surprendre. Il regretta de ne pas avoir verrouillé la porte, il était le seul à avoir les clés, ça leur aurait apporté une sécurité en plus, mais il laissa tomber l'idée, il était hors de question de s'interrompre maintenant pour aller fermer. Minho se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau et Newt cessa de réfléchir au moment où ses lèvres se collèrent aux siennes. Finalement il se fichait bien de se faire surprendre ou non, il n'était même pas sûr de vivre assez longtemps pour en subir les conséquences. Il en était de même pour Minho qui se redressa un peu pour pouvoir approfondir encore ses coups de reins tandis que le blond glissait la main entre eux pour se masturber. Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant monter son orgasme. Il sourit, ça serait au moins ça qu'on ne lui enlèverait jamais, songea-t-il en se crispant. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un gémissement d'extase tandis qu'il éjaculait entre eux. Minho n'eut besoin que de quelques coups de reins supplémentaires pour atteindre le nirvana à son tour, il se retira pour jouir sur la table en frissonnant. Newt laissa retomber ses jambes dans le vide et se redressa en position assise, enroulant les bras autour du cou de l'asiatique pour le serrer contre lui. Minho ferma les yeux et lui rendit l'étreinte. Aucun des deux n'osa le dire à voix haute mais ils avaient réalisé que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient faire l'amour. Peut-être même que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Minho releva la tête pour fixer la fenêtre qui avait été condamnée juste derrière le blond. Il ne le permettrait pas.

Au même moment, Gally était sorti dans le couloir. Il soupira en faisant quelque pas, regardant si l'endroit était désert, puis jeta un œil dans l'escalier. Il entendit un gémissement de Newt et sourit. Il savait bien ce que ça voulait dire et c'était tant mieux. Il attendit un peu, histoire de s'assurer que c'était terminé, il lui devait bien ça, puis, lorsqu'il jugea qu'il lui avait laissé assez de temps, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la ferme, jouant avec les clés qu'il avait discrètement piquées dans la poche de son petit ami. Lentement il posa la main sur les pseudos barricades à savoir des planches qui avaient été clouées grossièrement par ses gars et quelques chaises. Il soupira. Même lui éait capable de les enlever alors qu'en serait-il des Griffeurs ? Le regard dans le vague, il commença à arracher une à une les planches pour les laisser tomber au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

S'exclama une voix derrière lui alors qu'il ne lui restait que la dernière en main et qu'il avait déverrouillé la porte. Gally se retourna lentement, les mains crispées sur la planche, pour faire face à Alby. Il sourit légèrement.

« Rien de plus que d'accélérer les choses. C'est inévitable alors à quoi bon attendre des heures ? »

« Mais t'es malade ! »

S'exclama l'ancien chef en se précipitant vers lui.

« Te mets pas sur mon chemin, Alby. »

« Tu vas tous nous faire tuer ! »

« Tout est sous contrôle. »

Alby fronça les sourcils.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles...? »

« Fermes-la et laisse-moi finir. »

Dit-il en se retournant pour ouvrir la porte en grand. Alby l'agrippa par l'épaule mais le Bâtisseur se tourna vers lui et lui assena un violent coup en plein visage avec la planche qu'il tenait toujours en main. Le noir vacilla et s'écroula au sol, inconscient. Gally l'observa un moment et soupira en se penchant vers lui.

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

S'exclama Minho qui venait de sortir de la salle avec Newt qui se précipita vers Gally. Le Bâtisseur se redressa.

« Ce cinglé a viré toutes les barricades et a ouvert la porte… »

Marmonna-t-il en repoussant celle-ci.

« Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce qu'il a… »

S'exclama Newt en tâtant ses poches. Il fronça les sourcils en relevant la tête pour regarder son trousseau de clés dans la serrure. Il déglutit et se rapprocha, tendant la main pour le récupérer.

« Newt ! »

S'écria Gally en le tirant brusquement en arrière juste à temps car un Griffeur se jeta contre la porte pour l'ouvrir et entrer dans le couloir. Le blond poussa un cri en s'agrippant à son petit ami. Il eut l'impression d'assister à la scène au ralenti. La créature s'empara d'Alby pour l'attirer avec elle. Minho se jeta en avant pour essayer de le rattraper mais un horrible craquement retentit. Le Coureur interrompit son mouvement les yeux écarquillé alors que Newt fermait les yeux. Un immense fracas retentit, c'était comme si la ferme entière s'était mise à trembler. Newt écarquilla les yeux et se colla un peu plus contre son petit ami. Un cri retentit dans la pièce d'à côté et les trois garçons s'y précipitèrent. Un des Griffeur avait réussi à s'engouffrer par la fenêtre et avait attrapé Chuck. Teresa et Zart essayaient de retenir le jeune garçon tandis que Thomas frappait le Griffeur avec sa machette. Le bleu finit par trancher le dard du monstre qui poussa un cri déchirant et lâcha Chuck avant de fuir. Teresa tira le Torcheur vers elle pour le rassurer alors que Thomas se redressait, le souffle court. Minho se rapprocha et secoua la tête.

« Faut pas qu'on reste là ! »

S'exclama-t-il. A vrai dire ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire car tout le monde l'avait bien compris et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. C'était la définition même du chaos. Les Blocards essayaient d'échapper aux Griffeurs, en courant dans tous les sens et les monstres les poursuivaient. Mais Thomas réalisa une chose en observant attentivement que dès qu'un Griffeur avait fait une victime, il l'emportait dans le Labyrinthe et disparaissait. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Il restait encore quatre Griffeurs et l'un d'entre eux était sur le point de s'en prendre à Newt. Le blond était acculé contre le mur de la ferme et le monstre s'approchait dangereusement, mais quelqu'un lui lança une torche enflammée. La créature s'embrasa et recula vivement. Newt tourna la tête pour voir Teresa, il l'agrippa par le bras et s'éloigna avec elle du Griffeur qui, paniqué par les flammes, se secouait, enflammant tout sur son passage.

« Essaye de rassembler le maximum de monde et allez-vous planquer dans la salle des cartes, va demander la clé a Tommy ! »

Cria-t-il à l'adresse de Teresa qui hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Newt, de son côté, essayait de localiser Gally. Il l'avait perdu de vue depuis un moment déjà et, excepté les quelques endroit qui brûlaient et les lumières qu'émettaient les Griffeurs il n'y avait aucun moyen de discerner quoi que ce soit dans l'obscurité, alors Newt se mit à courir. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve c'était vital pour lui. De son côté, Minho était aux prises avec une des créatures qu'il avait empêché de s'attaquer à Winston et les deux garçons essayaient tant bien que mal de repousser le monstre. A un moment ce dernier sembla se lasser et se retourna juste à temps pour attraper un autre Blocard qui essayait de fuir. Le malheureux n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait car le Griffeur l'avait littéralement brisé en deux en un horrible craquement et un cri déchirant. Minho sentit son estomac se retourner et il avait une horrible envie de vomir lorsqu'il se recula en titubant. Le Griffeur disparut immédiatement dans le Labyrinthe, emportant son funeste trophée. Il n'en restait plus que deux en activité dans le Bloc.

« Thomas ! »

Appela Minho en voyant que son petit ami passait près de lui. Celui-ci tourna la tête et fixa son amant un moment avant de pousser un profond soupir de soulagement, il était vivant.

« Est-ce que tu as vu Newt ? »

Cria l'asiatique pour couvrir le bruit du chaos. Thomas hocha la tête.

« Oui, il a demandé à Teresa de se barricader dans la salle des cartes avec le maximum de gars qu'elle pourrait ! »

« Et lui il est où ? »

« Je sais pas, il est reparti sans rien dire ! »

« Viens on va le retrouver ! »

Le bleu hocha la tête et s'empara de la main de son maton pour ne pas le perdre lui aussi. Newt continuait à chercher, il n'avait toujours pas vu la moindre trace de Gally et il commençait à paniquer. Un cri attira son attention près de lui et il constata avec horreur qu'un Griffeur avait pris Zart pour cible. Il courut vers lui pour l'aider à se défendre mais le Griffeur avait été plus rapide et il planta l'une de ses pattes acérées dans le corps du maton, le déchirant de part en part et envoyant une gerbe de sang au visage du blond qui n'eut le temps que de fermer les yeux. Son premier réflexe fut de recracher le sang qui lui avait giclé dans la bouche et de s'essuyer les yeux qui le brûlaient puis, lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui lui était arrivé, il poussa un cri, le corps tremblant. Il était complètement figé, sous le choc et fixait le vide. Comme les autres, le Griffeur s'était évaporé emportant avec lui le cadavre du pauvre Zart. Le Bloc retomba soudainement dans une accalmie malsaine. Les Griffeurs avaient terminé leurs massacre et étaient partis sans rien faire d'autre, les Blocards, eux, erraient dans ce qu'il restait du Bloc, à la recherche de survivants.

« Newt ! »

Cria Minho en courant vers lui.

« Tu vas bien ? C'est quoi tout ce sang ? »

Fit-il avec angoisse. Le blond secoua la tête.

« Pas à moi. »

Parvint-il à peine à articuler. Minho frissonna et le prit dans ses bras.

« C'est fini… »

Souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche, difficile de dire lequel des deux il essayait de rassurer. Soudain, la silhouette de Gally se découpa dans la fumée et Newt hoqueta en le voyant. Il se détacha de Minho et se rapprocha puis, soulagé de voir que son amant était en vie, relâcha toute la pression et se laissa tomber à genoux, éclatant en sanglot, le corps tremblant de toute part. Le Bâtisseur se jeta au sol à sa suite pour pouvoir le serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces. De là où il était, Thomas pouvait le voir pleurer également. Il pinça les lèvres en regardant tout autour de lui. Le Bloc ne ressemblait plus à rien, tout était détruit et ce n'était rien comparé aux Blocards en eux même. Ils étaient tous choqués et terrifiés, leur regard étaient vides et ils se serraient les uns contre les autres, certains pleuraient, il y en avait même qui vomissaient. Sans pouvoir dire pourquoi, Thomas se sentit soudain emplit d'une immense culpabilité, ses yeux le brûlaient alors qu'une larme dévalait sa joue. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et détourna la tête. C'est là qu'il aperçut Chuck juste à côté de lui. Le jeune garçon avait été tellement courageux, et même si Thomas avait failli le perdre, il était toujours là, à ses côtés, et serrait fermement le dard du Griffeur qui avait manqué de le piquer. Le Coureur l'observa longuement. C'était ça, sa solution. Il devait faire quelque chose, comprendre ce que cet endroit était réellement et comment en sortir…Et aussi…Qui il était vraiment et quelle part de responsabilité il avait dans tout ça…Alors il déglutit et arracha le dard de la main de Chuck pour se l'enfoncer directement dans le ventre. Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes, mais Thomas sentit soudain une douleur telle qu'il n'y avait pas de mot pour la décrire parcourir tout son corps dans ses veines qu'il sentait sur le point de se déchirer. Il tomba le sol, agité de quelques spasmes avant de perdre connaissance.


	58. Chapter 58

Coucou !

On attaque quelques souvenirs de Tommy :3 naturellement je vais pas tout décrire, mais certains d'entre eux qui serviront les intérêts de ma fiction (sinon c'est pas drôle ! J'espère que vous serez pas choqués par celui ci, ça me démange depuis que j'ai lu TST ! (y'a un bail donc)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Comment vont-ils ? »

Thomas frissonna. Il savait parfaitement à qui appartenait la voix dans son dos.

« Certains d'entre eux commencent à se rapprocher. »

Fit-il simplement remarquer en désignant l'un des écrans qui montrait le Bloc dans son ensemble.

« Des deux côtés ? »

Reprit la voix, Thomas sentit qu'elle s'était rapprochée, pas comme si son propriétaire s'était penché pour regarder l'écran, non, plutôt comme s'il avait voulu se rapprocher du jeune homme. Ce dernier ferma très légèrement les yeux. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne chose, ça le troublait c'était sûr mais il ne saurait pas dire si c'était positif ou non.

« Il faudra demander à Rachel pour le B, je ne m'en suis pas occupé plus que ça...Mais la colle prend dans le A en tout cas. »

Fit-il finalement en faisant quelques manipulations sur son écran pour faire un zoom. L'homme derrière lui se rapprocha encore un peu plus jusqu'à coller son torse contre le dos de Thomas qui retint un frisson pour ne rien laisser paraître.

« Avec quel sujet ? »

S'enquit-il en observant. Ce coup-ci, le brun grimaça légèrement.

« Aucun de ceux qu'on avait prévu... »

Marmonna-t-il. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se passait des choses de ce style-là, ils leur avaient tracé un avenir, et ces gosses n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête...Dans le fond il trouvait ça vraiment courageux, même s'il se gardait bien d'en faire part à qui que soit, même pas Teresa. Apparemment ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait pas plu à l'homme qui se redressa. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de Thomas, caressant légèrement sa nuque.

« On peut faire quelque chose pour ça ? »

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête en affichant un autre onglet sur l'écran à côté de lui.

« J'ai plusieurs protocole applicables. »

Expliqua-t-il en désignant les différentes commandes accessibles. L'homme profita de regarder l'écran pour ce coller un peu plus à Thomas. Celui-ci commençait à se demander si ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ne risquait pas de leur attirer des ennuis. Il se redressa un peu et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il y avait plusieurs autres postes comme le sien dans le grand espace qui leur était réservé mais les scientifiques qui y travaillaient se concentraient sur leur travail et ne faisaient absolument pas attention à eux...Ou du moins...Thomas soupçonna qu'ils faisaient exprès de ne pas regarder dans leur direction. Il manqua de défaillir lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de l'homme se poser contre sa nuque. Il ferma légèrement les yeux et laissa son dos partir un peu en arrière pour se coller un peu plus à lui. Maintenant il savait quel effet il lui faisait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas... » Souffla l'homme tout contre son oreille avant de se redresser. Il désigna une des commandes sur l'écran. « Lance le protocole A 7.5. »

Ordonna-t-il. Thomas observa l'écran. Il sourit, cette idée-là lui plaisait bien, d'ailleurs si on lui avait laissé le choix il l'aurait surement choisie. Il hocha donc la tête et l'effectua.

« Ça va prendre un moment. » Expliqua-t-il ensuite. « Le protocole sera actif à la fin de son téléchargement. »

L'homme hocha la tête en prenant appui sur le dossier de la chaise de Thomas pour la retourner et le placer face à lui.

« Bon travail. »

Fit-il en se penchant vers lui. Thomas le laissa approcher sans aucune crainte et lui sourit même légèrement.

« Mais maintenant il est temps de faire une pause... »

Reprit-il en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser. Thomas écarquilla les yeux, totalement paralysé. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour faire ça et le jeune homme craignait par-dessus tout qu'on se décide à les regarder et qu'on les enferme. Il savait que lui-même ne risquait pas grand-chose mais...C'était moins sûr en ce qui concernait l'homme qui était en train de l'embrasser et...Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait des ennuis...Heureusement l'échange ne dura pas longtemps, l'homme semblait s'être aperçu de son trouble et il se redressa. Thomas déglutit en le regardant. Il passa doucement la langue sur les lèvres, se rendant désirable à en crever sans même s'en rendre compte, et il finit par baisser le regard. L'homme se contenta de l'observer pendant encore de longues minutes.

« Il faudrait que je te montre un nouveau système, c'est un prototype qu'on vient de mettre en place mais je vais avoir besoin de ton avis. »

Finit-il par dire. Thomas releva la tête vers lui. Ce n'était pas rare qu'on le questionne au sujet de telle ou telle invention mise en place, mais là il n'était pas dupe. C'était une excuse. Mais l'homme lui laissait le choix, il lui laissait toujours le choix. Alors le brun de mordilla légèrement la lèvre en réfléchissant à une réponse. C'était tentant, et à la fois il se sentait un peu coupable d'abandonner son poste comme ça, sans compter le fait qu'il n'avait sûrement pas le droit de se sentir aussi proche d'un scientifique de WICKED. Mais...Bientôt l'envie reprit le dessus. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'était ce nouveau prototype, besoin de le toucher, besoin de le sentir...Alors, sans réaction autre qu'un hochement de tête, Thomas se leva, précédent l'homme pour sortir de la salle, puis se diriger dans le couloir.

\- X -

Lorsque Newt retrouva enfin Minho après l'avoir cherché pendant au moins une demi-heure, celui-ci était assis au fond de la forêt, contre un des murs, à la juste place ou Thomas aimait s'isoler. Il avait les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et le front calé sur ses genoux. Le blond soupira et s'assit à côté de lui, glissant les doigts contre sa nuque pour la caresser délicatement. Minho releva la tête pour regarder Newt et l'observa étrangement pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il était déçu que ce soit lui. Le blond se mordilla légèrement la lèvre et passa la main contre la joue de Minho avant de glisser le bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer vers lui et l'enlacer. Le Coureur frissonna en se laissant aller dans les bras de son amant.

« Est-ce que tu es allé le voir...? »

Demanda finalement Newt, brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis un petit moment. Minho hésita un peu puis hocha négativement la tête.

« Non... »

Newt se mordit la lèvre. Il avait demandé pour la forme, car lui-même avait passé la journée entière avec le bleu et il savait pertinemment que Minho n'était pas venu.

« Il faut que tu y ailles... »

De nouveau, l'asiatique hocha négativement la tête.

« Il a besoin de toi... »

Argumenta Newt après avoir soupiré encore une fois. Minho se redressa pour le regarder. Il semblait vaguement indigné, le blond en frissonna.

«Non. Tu sais bien que c'est faux. De toute façon il t'a toi. »

Newt roula des yeux. Dans un sens il comprenait parfaitement la réaction du Coureur, mais comme toujours il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au pire. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet mais il devait le faire. De toute façon, rien que de l'imaginer le tuait lui-même à l'intérieur.

« Mon coeur...Si tu ne vas pas le voir tu...Tu pourrais le regretter... »

Minho fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il voyait petit à petit où son amant voulait en venir. Il détourna la tête et finit par se relever.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? »

Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix alors qu'il tournait le dos à Newt. Ce dernier soupira encore une fois et se releva à son tour.

« Tu sais bien que Tommy n'en fait qu'à sa tête...Mais il devait avoir une bonne raison de faire ça, et il s'en sort toujours. Il faut lui faire confiance. »

Fit-il, déterminé. Minho se retourna pour le regarder tandis que Newt se relevait. Il s'approcha et finit par se loger dans les bras de l'asiatique qui le serra contre lui.

« Tout ira bien... »

Reprit le blond en lui glissant les doigts dans les cheveux. L'asiatique soupira et hocha la tête avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de Newt.

« Mais promet moi que tu iras le voir. »

« Je peux pas...Le voir comme ça...J'y arrive pas, Newt… »

Le chef frissonna. C'était terriblement dur pour lui aussi, mais, comme d'habitude, il se souciait de la santé de Thomas plus que de la sienne, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas bougé de l'infirmerie depuis que le bleu y avait été transféré jusqu'à maintenant où il s'était, cette fois, soucié de Minho. C'est dans des situations comme ça qu'il réalisait que c'était compliqué de gérer trois relations en même temps.

« Essaye au moins d'y réfléchir, d'accord ? »

Minho poussa un soupir puis hocha la tête. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il songeait à quelque chose.

« Et tu essayes encore de me faire croire que tu n'es pas un ange ? »

Newt se mordilla la lèvre en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je sais pas…J'imagine que je me suis fait à l'idée… »

Répondit-il après un petit moment de réflexion. Minho rit doucement et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je t'aime, mon ange… »

Fit-il ensuite contre son oreille.

« Moi aussi, mon cœur…Tu devrais aller manger un truc tu sais ? »

« Oui, maman. »

Newt fronça les sourcils, faussement énervé. Il mit une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête de l'asiatique.

« Petit con. »

Répliqua-t-il finalement en se détournant. Minho éclata de rire et se glissa dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui. Le blond ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans ses bras, se détendant légèrement. Mais il reprit vite contenance.

« Il faut que j'y aille… »

Fit-il. Le Coureur hocha la tête et libéra son petit ami qui se tourna encore une fois vers lui pour lui lancer un regard un peu songeur.

« N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ? »

Minho déglutit et hocha la tête avant de la baisser un peu. Newt lui caressa encore une fois les cheveux avant d'embrasser son front.

« Tout ira bien. »

Assura-t-il même s'il était très loin d'en être sûr, puis il se détacha de son amant pour retourner vers la ferme. De son côté le Coureur hésita. Il savait que Newt avait raison, de toute façon Newt avait toujours raison, il devait faire un effort, il devait bien ça au bleu…Mais en même temps c'était de sa faute si il se trouvait dans cet état. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il en avait marre des actions imprévisibles de son petit ami.


	59. Chapter 59

Coucou !

Happy birthday...

Et oui ! Il y a un an jour pour jour je publiais mon premier chapitre ! Comme le temps passe...Et pour fêter ça, flash back ! Enfin, plutôt souvenir. Et lemon évidemment !

 _Oriane-Sama :_ Euh...Tu ferais mieux de ne pas lire le début de ce chapitre :D

* * *

Thomas laissa échapper un gémissement d'extase alors qu'il relevait la tête pour s'offrir complètement au scientifique qui lui dévorait la gorge de douces morsure -il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse de marques sur la peau si parfaite du brun n'est-ce pas ?- et de coups de langue. L'adolescent frissonna alors qu'il s'agrippait à la nuque de son amant et lâchait prise sur tout le reste. Il réalisa d'un seul coup qu'il était déjà à moitié nu et son esprit aventureux reprit le dessus, il fallait qu'il rende la pareille à l'homme qui le faisait vibrer sous ses touchers, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire docilement, et son homologue l'avait bien compris, en réalité c'est exactement ça qui lui plaisait, ce moment où Thomas perdait suffisamment les pédales et le repoussait brusquement pour le plaquer contre le mur. Il le regardait intensément l'espace de quelques secondes avant de se jeter brutalement contre lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il n'y avait pas de douceur entre eux, il n'y en avait jamais eu, ce n'était pas la peine, il n'était pas question de se retenir ou de se laisser guider par la raison, il n'y avait que leur désir brûlant qui comptait et c'était parfait comme ça. L'homme sourit en sentant les mains tremblantes de Thomas -ce gosse tremblait toujours de façon assez impressionnante, c'était à se demander si c'était normal- s'acharner sur les boutons de sa blouse pour l'ouvrir, l'ôter en un geste brusque et glisser sous son pull pour caresser et griffer la peau dans son dos avant de se débarrasser complètement du vêtement. L'homme frissonna à son tour, il n'y avait personne d'autre que Thomas qui lui faisait cet effet-là. Il se pencha pour venir mordre son épaule, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement très satisfaisant.

« J...Janson... »

Articula le brun alors qu'il enfonçait les ongles dans la peau de la nuque de ce dernier. Celui-ci sourit, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait adorer lorsque l'adolescent gémissait son nom, ça augmenta encore d'un cran son excitation et il glissa les mains entre eux pour déboutonner le pantalon de Thomas et le lui ôter. Il voulait entrer rapidement dans le vif du sujet et ce n'est pas l'adolescent qui allait le contredire. Au contraire il l'aida même à se dévêtir en se contorsionnant pour faire glisser l'étoffe le long de ses jambes puis il l'enleva complètement. En un mouvement il se retrouva complètement nu face à l'homme qui le hantait littéralement, et celui-ci le dévorait du regard. Thomas savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise voir effrayé par ce regard malsain, mais en fait il trouva ça réellement excitant et il colla de nouveau son corps contre celui de Janson qui passa les mains contre ses reins pour le soulever, l'appuyant contre le mur. Il aurait aimé le prendre, là, comme ça, contre le mur, mais il savait que Thomas n'était qu'un gosse, un gosse fragile, et, pire encore, un gosse foutrement précieux. En plus de ça il était hors de question qu'il brise son jouet pas vrai ? Il glissa de nouveau la langue le long de sa gorge alors qu'il levait la main pour forcer un doigt entre les lèvres du brun qui se mit à le sucer avidement en fermant les yeux. Janson laissa échapper un soupir de désir en le voyant faire.

« Tu as vraiment une bouche de suceuse... »

Lâcha-t-il contre son oreille, lui arrachant un frisson. Thomas, loin de s'indigner, décida plutôt de prendre ça pour un compliment, après tout son amant semblait parler par expérience. Il rouvrit les yeux pour lui lancer un regard brûlant tandis qu'il lâchait son doigt pour se lécher lentement les lèvres avant de le reprendre en bouche. Janson se mordit la langue. Le brun faisait tout pour l'exciter, pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, pour le rendre dingue. Et ça fonctionnait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être dingue de lui, ce gosse l'obsédait tellement, songea-t-il en récupérant son doigt pour l'enfoncer profondément en lui, le faisant gémir de bien-être. Thomas serra fort les jambes autour de la taille de Janson alors qu'il ondulait son corps pour ressentir un peu plus les pénétrations de ce doigt inquisiteur. Le scientifique se mordit la lèvre. Puisque le jeune homme en demandait encore, il n'y avait aucune raison de le ménager, alors il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour enfoncer un deuxième doigt en lui et l'ouvrir un peu plus. Ce gamin était vraiment une salope. Songea-t-il en laissant sa langue glisser contre sa mâchoire avant de revenir poser ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrasser goulûment. Thomas répondit longuement à son baiser, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux, puis le rompit pour pouvoir parler alors qu'il collait son front contre le sien.

« B...Baise-moi... »

Souffla-t-il d'un ton suppliant. Lui qui d'ordinaire le vouvoyait et lui parlait toujours poliment avait décidé de tout envoyer valser. Surpris au départ, il était quand même rare que le garçon perde pied à ce point, Janson se ressaisit rapidement et retira ses doigts tout en appuyant un peu plus Thomas contre le mur histoire de pouvoir soutenir son corps d'une seule main alors qu'il dénouait son pantalon de l'autre libérant son sexe. Le brun leva le regard pour croiser le sien alors qu'il s'enfonçait profondément en lui. Thomas se crispa. C'était douloureux, et il se remit à trembler alors qu'il enroulait les bras autour de sa nuque pour se blottir contre lui. Le scientifique ferma les yeux en commençant à se mouvoir en lui, c'était beaucoup trop dur d'attendre que l'adolescent se détende complètement de toute façon. Mais il n'était pas un monstre non plus alors ses coups de reins étaient lents et de faible amplitude, il ne doutait pas une seconde que Thomas le supplierait sous peu d'y aller plus fort et c'était ça qui était vraiment excitant. D'ailleurs ça ne tarda pas. Le brun commença rapidement à s'agiter en quête de plus de sensations alors qu'il s'agrippait à la nuque et aux cheveux de Janson qui avait de nouveau glissé ses lèvres dans son cou.

« Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu attends...? »

Souffla le jeune homme en tirant légèrement sur les cheveux de son vis à vis pour lui relever la tête. Il était troublé, normalement Janson était beaucoup plus vif que ça, il le prenait violemment sans prendre en compte son bien-être, mais là non, il se contentait de ne bouger qu'à peine...Et soudain, il réalisa. L'homme jouait avec lui. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Soudain l'homme souffla quelque chose à son oreille et Thomas écarquilla les yeux. Il avait mal entendu, c'était obligé, le scientifique ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça.

« Quoi...? »

Janson sourit en coin. Il se rapprocha encore un peu pour pouvoir répéter.

« Supplie-moi... »

Thomas n'en revenait pas, il avait donc bien entendu. Et c'était un scandale. Le brun avait presque envie de repousser son amant pour tout arrêter...Mais...Il avait tellement envie de lui, il avait besoin de calmer le feu qui le consumait à l'intérieur, et Janson n'arrangeait pas les choses puisqu'il continuait à onduler lentement en lui et qu'il mordait son cou pour l'exciter d'avantage. Thomas sentait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il ferma lentement les yeux, les doigts crispés dans les cheveux de son amant.

« Janson... »

« Oui...? »

Répliqua ce dernier d'un ton faussement mielleux absolument insupportable alors qu'il relevait la tête pour le regarder. Thomas rouvrit les yeux à moitié.

« S...S...Il-te-plait...Baise-moi... »

Janson sourit. C'était presque satisfaisant. Alors il se retira presque pour s'enfoncer brusquement dans le corps de Thomas, lui arrachant un gémissement d'extase, il fallait bien le récompenser pour son effort après tout. Mais, aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, il stoppa tout. Il rit doucement devant le regard indigné que lui lança l'adolescent.

« J'ai pas bien entendu... »

Fit-il, répondant à sa question muette. Le brun écarquilla les yeux. L'homme n'allait tout de même pas le forcer à crier, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient dans l'un des vestiaires et l'endroit n'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus sécurisé, le jeune homme tenait pas spécialement à se faire surprendre dans une situation pareille. Il déglutit et releva la tête pour croiser le regard goguenard de Janson. Il passa la main contre sa joue et lui sourit, le désarçonnant au passage, le scientifique ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« J'ai...Vraiment très envie de toi... »

Fit-il, lascivement, en caressant sa nuque et approchant son visage du sien. Il l'embrassa brièvement et attrapa sa lèvre entre ses dents pour la mordiller.

« Alors ne me fais pas attendre...Je t'en supplie, baise-moi... »

Janson sourit. Thomas ne s'avouait jamais vaincu, quitte à passer pour une salope il avait toujours le dernier mot...Ça le rendait tellement sexy...Songea l'homme alors qu'il se mettait enfin en mouvement. L'adolescent soupira de bien être alors qu'il relevait la tête contre le mur. Il se mit à gémir, son corps ondulant au rythme des pénétrations de Janson pour amplifier le mouvement. Celui-ci se redressa pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Thomas... »

Laissa-t-il échapper dans un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il s'accrochait un peu plus à ses hanches pour approfondir encore ses violents coups de reins. Thomas baissa la tête pour la loger dans le cou du scientifique et y étouffer ses gémissements qu'il était maintenant totalement incapable de retenir. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez, il supplia de nouveau à Janson d'y aller plus fort dans un soupir lascif, manquant de faire défaillir l'intéressé. Ce dernier perdait de plus en plus pied. Alors il en voulait encore ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, pensa-t-il. Il laissa tomber toute retenue, et tant pis s'il le blessait, ce petit con l'avait bien cherché. Le jeune homme ne se plaignit pas le moins du monde. Au contraire il se contentait de crier son plaisir, les ongles enfoncés dans la peau de Janson qui le sautait sans plus se soucier de lui. Et dans le fond c'est exactement ça qui lui plaisait, il était hors de question pour Thomas que le scientifique se mette à prendre des pincettes avec lui. Le plaisir était en train de le consumer complètement, plus rien n'avait la moindre importance d'autre que son extase, et, lentement mais sûrement, il approchait de la délivrance sans même avoir besoin de se toucher.

« J...Janson...Je vais jouir... »

Fit-t-il d'un souffle extatique, les doigts glissés dans ses cheveux et le front collé contre le sien.

« Laisse-toi aller, Thomas... »

Répliqua l'homme, comme si l'adolescent avait besoin d'entendre ça pour le faire. Le brun se cambra contre le corps de son amant et se crispa alors qu'il jouissait, éjaculant entre eux en un cri de plaisir que Janson trouva terriblement excitant. Il profita de l'étroitesse due à sa crispation pour prendre un maximum de plaisir alors qu'il continuait à aller et venir entre ses reins brûlant. Soudainement, il se contracta, mordant l'épaule de Thomas pour taire son gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme à son tour et se répandant au plus profond du corps de l'adolescent qui en frissonna d'extase. Puis Janson se recula, reposant Thomas au sol. Celui-ci, qui avait vraiment les jambes engourdies, s'agrippa aux épaules de l'homme qui avait posé les deux mains sur ses reins pour le soutenir. C'était l'affaire de quelques minutes, juste le temps pour le jeune homme de retrouver son équilibre, après il repoussait son aîné. Janson représentait son fantasme, son démon, mais une fois que le méfait était accompli, il ne l'attirait plus du tout pendant une période, donc il le rejetait. Et ce n'était pas au gout de l'intéressé qui l'agrippa par l'épaule pour le plaquer au mur, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Thomas poussa un glapissement du au choc mais se ressaisit très vite. Il adressa un regard froid à son vis à vis avant de sourire. Il passa les deux bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer vers lui comme s'il allait l'embrasser mais il se détourna au dernier moment pour plutôt murmurer à son oreille.

« N'oublies pas grâce à qui tu es là…Ni à quel point il serait facile pour moi de te remplacer. »

Fit-il d'une voix lascive alors qu'il le repoussait brusquement pour se décoller du mur et récupérer ses vêtements. Il profita d'être dans les vestiaires pour aller prendre une douche, souriant en coin alors qu'il écoutait Janson rager dans son coin et brutaliser quelques objets avant de partir en claquant la porte. Thomas trouva ça étrangement satisfaisant alors qu'il profitait de la chaleur de l'eau sur son corps pour se détendre. Il regagna son poste de travail juste après sa douche et trouva Teresa assise à sa place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. La brune l'observa, suspicieuse.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

Répondit-elle du tac au tac. Le jeune homme roula des yeux, évidemment, songea-t-il en soupirant.

« J'étais à la douche. »

« En pleine journée ? »

« Oui, et alors ? J'avais chaud, c'est tout. »

Teresa soupira à son tour et regarda ailleurs.

« Je déteste quand tu me mens… »

Lâcha-t-elle, agacée. Thomas se passa une main sur le visage.

« Tu sais bien que je peux pas te mentir… »

Fit-il d'une petite voix en s'approchant d'elle et posant la main sur son épaule. Bien sûr c'était totalement faux, il passait son temps à lui mentir, mais il l'aimait beaucoup alors il faisait tout pour la rassurer…Enfin du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait avoir à faire tout en restant agacé par la situation.

« Mouais… »

Soupira Teresa avant de sourire légèrement.

« T'as pas intérêt. »

Thomas rit doucement.

« Je suis mort de peur… »

Fit-il, amusé. Teresa rit à son tour mais elle retrouva rapidement son sérieux en regardant l'écran de Thomas sur lequel une notification annonçait l'installation du protocole.

« Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas utiliser celui-là… »

Fit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Sauf si ce qu'on avait prévu ne marchait pas… »

« Mais ça marchait, c'était en train de prendre ! »

Contra la jeune fille en se redressant. Thomas secoua la tête.

« Pas comme on le voulait. »

Trancha-t-il. Teresa sembla hésiter.

« On peut pas faire ça, Tom… »

Souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Thomas se mordit la lèvre et se rapprocha encore un peu d'elle.

 _Ecoute, je sais que c'est pas la meilleure solution mais…C'est pour le monde…On doit faire des choix, si on veut que ça marche il faut qu'on favorise la production de variables..._

Lui dit-il mentalement en la regardant.

 _Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment la seule solution qu'on ait…_

 _J'ai besoin de toi, Tess…On est proches du but mais…Je ne peux pas y arriver sans toi…_

Teresa soupira de nouveau, indécise, puis hocha de nouveau la tête.

« C'est bien parce que c'est toi… »

Soupira-t-elle en faisant quelques manipulations sur son écran. Thomas regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« De toute façon on ne leur fait pas vraiment de mal, tu vois ? »

« Oui, c'est sûr… »

Approuva-t-elle finalement, plus détendue.

« Il faudrait demander à Rachel de l'activer aussi dans le B, je crois qu'elle avait le même genre de résultats que nous avec ses sujets. »

Fit-elle remarquer ensuite. Thomas hocha la tête.

« Je vais aller lui en parler. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises sur mon terminal. »

Lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Teresa tourna la tête vers lui et lui tira la langue tandis que le jeune homme tournait les talons pour partir.


	60. Chapter 60

Coucou !

Et voila, les vacances sont finies ! J'espère qu'elles ont été bonnes pour vous et que votre rentrée (si rentrée il y a eu) s'est passée dans les meilleures condition possible !

Aujourd'hui je vous propose un nouveau chapitre un peu particulier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! On poursuit les souvenirs de Thomas et dieu sait ce qui peut bien se passer dans sa petite tête ! Et, entre nous, quoi de mieux qu'un lemon pour illustrer tout ça ? Rien !

 _Evinouchka_ : Merci beaucoup, j'avais un peu peur qu'il n'y ai que moi qui l'aime, mais je vois que non, je suis super contente ! Par contre j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as trouvé, envoies moi un MP si tu veux (pas dans la partie Review pour ne pas spoiler les autres évidemment ;)) !

 _Oriane-sama_ : Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a aucun problème la dessus, tu n'es pas vexante ou quoi que ce soit, tu as le droit de ne pas aimer tel ou tel chose ! J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira plus, celui là tu peux le lire sans problèmes, ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas encore dévoilé toutes mes cartes !

* * *

Il avait attendu ce moment- là toute la semaine. Littéralement. Le soir où il serait enfin seul…Ça le fit frissonner. La nuit, la surveillance des Labyrinthes était effectuée informatiquement, mais il fallait quand même quelqu'un pour veiller au bon fonctionnement des enregistrements. Et ce coup-ci c'était son tour. Il trépignait d'impatience que tout le monde quitte la pièce en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui. Il était même tenté de hurler à tout le monde de partir, mais on l'aurait sûrement prit pour un fou, quoi que ça devait déjà être le cas, autant ne pas aggraver la situation. Il soupira en évitant soigneusement le regard de Janson qui courait sur lui. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il l'ignorait et il comptait bien faire en sorte que ça dure au moins une nuit de plus, il était hors de question que le scientifique vienne gâcher son moment de tranquillité où il pouvait enfin être seul avec ses Blocards. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre. En fait l'idée qu'ils puissent être deux ce soir était en train de s'insinuer dans son esprit et alluma une douce chaleur dans son bas ventre…Mais il y renonça. Il voulait profiter jalousement de ce moment seul. Il retint donc son frisson lorsque Janson passa juste derrière lui pour caresser sa nuque discrètement. Lorsque la salle se vida enfin, Thomas poussa un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, songea-t-il alors qu'il jetait un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier que la voie était bien libre. Il allait pouvoir passer à l'action. La première chose qu'il fit c'est prendre le contrôle sur le système de sécurité. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé par qui que ce soit…Mais encore moins être filmé. Pénétrer dans les failles de la sécurité du WICKED n'était pas chose aisée, mais Thomas était intelligent, il avait vite compris comment contourner le système…Ou du moins qu'on l'autorisait à le faire. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser en fait, rien n'était fait au hasard et le brun savait que s'il parvenait à faire quelque chose à leur insu…C'est qu'ils étaient au courant et le laissaient faire. Une fois le système de vidéosurveillance de la pièce désactivé, Thomas s'attaqua à celui du Bloc. Il ne s'agissait pas de stopper complètement l'enregistrement mais de brouiller certaines zones et d'agir sur d'autres, le brun voulait pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait sans que ça se sache...Après quoi il prit le contrôle d'un Scaralame.

Il trouva assez rapidement sa cible en la personne de Newt évidemment. Le blondin sortait de la douche et Thomas ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. La technologie présente dans les Scaralames permettait d'avoir une vision bien supérieure à la taille de la créature, une seule suffisait pour couvrir toute une pièce ou un couloir du Labyrinthe. Mais le brun se fichait bien de la pièce, ce qui importait c'était Newt, évidemment. Le second était en train de se sécher et Thomas perdit son regard sur les gouttes d'eau qui lui avait échappé. Il était tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua même pas que des bras venaient de passer autour de la taille de Newt ainsi qu'une bouche se poser sur son épaule. Il en sursauta quand il l'entendit parler.

« Tu sais que t'es beau, mon ange… ? »

Murmura Minho en relevant un peu la tête pour aller vers son oreille. Le brun déglutit et hocha tout doucement la tête, parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Newt sourit tendrement et frissonna.

« Evidemment que je le sais… »

Il répondit en se tournant vers son amant pour l'embrasser. Le maton des Coureurs répondit à son baiser avec tendresse, la main descendant vers le bas de son dos pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui. Et Thomas observait leur petit manège avec envie. Le contact physique lui manquait et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être avec eux en ce moment même…Il sourit légèrement en pianotant quelques commandes sur son pad. Le regard de Newt s'embrasa d'un éclat d'envie et il sourit à Minho alors qu'il se détachait de lui.

« Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, là, tout de suite ? »

Demanda le second d'une voix brûlante alors qu'il se rhabillait. L'asiatique haussa un sourcil. Il se doutait bien de la réponse, évidemment, mais il joua les ignorants.

« Dis-moi ? »

Le blondin sourit en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce. Minho secoua la tête, un peu buggé. Sérieusement ? Songea-t-il en roulant des yeux. A ce moment-là, Thomas passa en double écrans pour continuer à suivre Newt tout en guettant la réaction de Minho. Le Coureur n'avait pas pu quitter la salle de bain en même temps que son petit ami pour la raison simple qu'il ne s'était pas encore rhabillé. Il s'empressa de le faire pour pouvoir le rejoindre. Heureusement pour lui, Thomas, ou plutôt Newt, ne l'attendait pas trop loin. Il le saisit par la main, lui arrachant un sourire, et l'attira vivement vers lui.

« J'ai envie de toi… »

Souffla Thomas, ce que Newt répéta instantanément. Minho sourit encore plus.

« Alors pourquoi tu te sauves ? »

Il demanda, amusé. Le blond se mordit légèrement la lèvre en un rictus aguicheur et entrelaça plus fermement ses doigts avec les siens pour l'attirer avec lui à l'étage. Le Coureur le suivit sans plus poser de question. Newt monta directement dans la chambre que les deux garçons partageaient –pour le plus grand plaisir de Thomas- depuis plusieurs semaines. Une fois à destination, il ne perdit pas une seconde et plaqua le corps du maton contre la porte pour venir contre lui et l'embrasser langoureusement. Naturellement, Thomas avait suivi toute l'action. Il plaça plusieurs Scaralames en faction à chaque coin de la pièce, et s'ils n'avaient absolument pas pu échapper aux deux garçons, ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucier, comme s'ils les voyaient simplement sans les voir, ils leur étaient invisibles. Le brun sourit, satisfait. Newt recula vers le centre de la pièce, ses mains courraient sur son corps et ôtaient les pièces de tissus superflues qui le recouvraient. Minho en déglutit d'envie. Il s'apprêtait à le rejoindre pour l'aider mais le blond secoua légèrement la tête alors il ne bougea pas, s'appuyant sur le battant alors qu'il observait son petit ami se dénuder sous ses yeux. Le second avait des gestes sûrs et fluides, incroyablement sexy, le Coureur en tremblait presque d'anticipation, il avait tellement envie de le toucher que ça commençait à lui picoter le bout des doigts. Le second sourit. Il adorait la façon dont Minho le regardait, sa façon de le dévorer des yeux alors qu'il restait docilement à sa place...Thomas adorait ce spectacle.

« Touche-moi... »

Il demanda tout doucement à travers la voix de Newt. Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois et le Coureur bondit, prenant une impulsion contre la porte pour se rapprocher du second. Il retira son haut et son pantalon et colla leurs corps l'un à l'autre. Il serra ses cheveux entre les doigts d'une de ses mains, glissant l'autre contre ses reins. Il l'embrassa longuement, ondulant légèrement des reins, avant de le repousser sur le lit où le blond s'écrasa avec un petit rire. Il laissa l'asiatique venir au dessus de lui et répondit fougueusement à son nouveau baiser, mais il se fit rapidement plus entreprenant et échangea leurs positions. Il se pencha légèrement, adressant un regard brûlant à un des Scaralames sans s'en rendre compte.

« Vas y, bébé... »

Murmura Thomas en activant quelques nouvelles commandes. Newt sourit et baissa la tête vers Minho avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre du temps et il ôta immédiatement le boxer du Coureur, seul vêtement qu'il lui restait. L'asiatique frissonna d'anticipation. Il savait parfaitement ce que Newt allait faire et il adorait le voir mener la danse. Il était hors de question qu'il cherche à reprendre le contrôle de son petit ami, il était parfait comme ça et, de toute façon, il savait parfaitement qu'il aurait l'occasion de lui montrer qui était le patron après l'avoir laissé s'amuser un peu...

De son coté, Thomas cherchait encore plus loin dans ce qui lui était possible de faire en contrôlant le corps du sujet. Et il réalisa rapidement que les possibilités était quasi illimitées. Il avait l'impression d'être lui tout en restant spectateur, un sentiment de puissance s'infiltra en lui, augmentant d'une certaine façon son excitation, y ajoutant un sentiment d'auto satisfaction un peu dérangeant pour la partie réfléchie de son cerveau. Mais la culpabilité et le doute qu'il pouvait ressentir étaient très loin dans un recoin de son esprit, il n'était pas question d'y penser maintenant. Il poursuivit sur sa lancée alors qu'il laissait lentement glisser sa main sur son torse, descendant vers son bas ventre.

Newt passa la langue le long de la poitrine de Minho, descendant vers ses abdominaux et remontant pour le faire languir tandis que l'asiatique frissonnait et se cambrait pour ressentir plus la bouche de son petit ami, soupirant de bien être. Après quelques minutes -qui semblèrent durer une éternité pour le maton- Newt glissa la langue le long de son sexe, lui arrachant un gémissement de désir. Thomas frissonna. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était tellement excitant qu'il ne résista pas plus longtemps et glissa la main dans son pantalon pour en sortir son membre qu'il commença à caresser, le frôlant à peine, exactement comme le faisait Newt avec celui de Minho à ceci près qu'il utilisait la langue. Le brun se laissa aller dans sa chaise, le regard rivé sur le blond qui venait de prendre le sexe de son petit ami en bouche. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il lui arrive la même chose, songea-t-il en poussant un petit soupir. De son coté, Newt avait pris le sexe de Minho en bouche, l'enfonçant directement contre sa gorge sans même sourciller. L'asiatique rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'il gémissait. Comme quoi ça avait du bon de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais le second ne voulait pas le faire jouir maintenant, il se contenta simplement d'humidifier son membre et, à peine le Coureur eut le temps de dire ouf, il se redressa pour pouvoir s'empaler dessus. Minho ne savait plus tellement où il en était, d'ailleurs les indicateurs de ses signes vitaux sur l'écran de contrôle de Thomas faisaient n'importe quoi. Ce qu'il pouvait dire c'est qu'il prenait son pied et qu'il était totalement soumis, une fois n'est pas coutume, au bon vouloir de son petit ami qui l'hypnotisait totalement. Derrière son écran, le brun décida de faire grimper encore plus la température entre les deux autres en les désinhibant totalement, ni Minho ni Newt ne se souciait plus de rien et tant pis si ils faisaient du bruit, de toute façon Thomas avait prévu d'effacer toute trace de cet instant juste après. Il sourit en coin alors que sa main se faisait plus ferme sur son sexe. Newt se mit en mouvement, ondulant sur le membre de son petit ami avec rapidité. Il releva la tête, laissant échapper ses gémissement sans la moindre retenue ce qui avait le don d'exciter Minho encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ce dernier crispa les mains sur les hanches de son amant, y enfonçant les ongles, le faisant aller et venir encore plus profondément. Newt crût atteindre l'orgasme plusieurs fois tant son plaisir devenait intense, mais à chaque fois il redescendait délicieusement, comme si son corps avait décidé de faire durer cet instant éternellement...Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, car de l'autre coté de l'objectifs des caméras, Thomas s'amusait à contrôler les endorphines qui passaient dans le système nerveux de son sujet, le baissant pour le faire tenir un maximum tout en le gardant excité suffisamment pour qu'il continue sans être frustré. Il faisait de même avec Minho qui ne se demanda même pas pourquoi il tenait si longtemps -ça le rendait même fier, allez savoir pourquoi- mais il décida que ça avait assez duré. Il se redressa vivement pour repousser Newt sur le lit. Il se hissa au dessus de lui et releva ses jambes pour le prendre de nouveau, lui arrachant un gémissement d'extase totale. Le second enroula les bras autour de la nuque de son petit ami et se cambra vers lui. Il n'y a pas à dire, il adorait lorsqu'il faisait perdre le contrôle au maton. Il aimait par dessus tout le rendre sauvage, sentir ses morsures dans son cou et son membre s'enfoncer en lui presque avec violence.

« Plus fort, Minho... »

Articula-t-il quand même. Il voulait lui faire sentir, si ce n'était pas déjà évident, qu'il s'offrait complètement à lui et qu'il n'avait peur de rien. Le Coureur le savait déjà. Il se pencha un peu plus pour pouvoir embrasser langoureusement le second. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour Newt. Du moins ce n'était pas assez pour Thomas. Le blond repoussa son petit copain pour pouvoir encore une fois changer de position. Il se hissa sur ses genoux et se retourna pour se mettre à quatre pattes. L'asiatique laissa échapper un soupir brûlant et ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il s'accrochait aux hanches de Newt pour le pénétrer de nouveau avec force. Thomas jubilait alors que sa main allait et venait vivement sur son sexe. Il décida de relâcher le contrôle qu'il avait sur le plaisir des deux autres alors qu'il sentait que le sien montait de plus en plus et approchait du paroxysme. Newt se redressa pour coller son dos contre le torse de Minho qui enroula les bras autour de lui et posa la bouche contre son épaule qu'il mordit brusquement pour masquer son gémissement alors qu'il jouissait au plus profond de lui. Le blond ne fut pas long à le suivre dans son orgasme, en fait il éjacula exactement au même moment que Thomas qui avait heureusement eut le réflexe de prendre un mouchoir juste avant d'en mettre partout. Le corps tremblant, Newt se laissa aller contre son petit ami qui s'appuya contre le mur tout en se retirant. Il le serra contre lui et embrassa doucement sa joue.

« Wow... »

Laissa échapper l'asiatique lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits. Newt approuva d'un léger signe de tête alors qu'il souriait, fier de lui. Le second frissonna et tourna la tête vers son petit ami pour quémander un baiser que celui-ci lui accorda évidement, passant la main contre sa joue.

« Je t'aime... »

Souffla l'asiatique juste après. Thomas se mordit légèrement la lèvre en les regardant.

« Moi aussi... »

Il répondit, immédiatement imité par Newt qui sourit tendrement. Minho le serra contre lui un petit moment mais il finit par le libérer pour pouvoir s'allonger un peu mieux dans le lit. Il était complètement vidé de son énergie et le blond, qui n'était pas en meilleure forme, se cala confortablement contre lui, le visage niché dans son cou. Les deux garçons ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir et Thomas continua de les observer un petit moment, comme plongé dans une sorte de léthargie étrange. Mais peu à peu la réalité de ce qu'il venait de faire le rattrapa et il s'activa, commençant par effacer tout ce qui aurait pu le compromettre autant dans les fichiers que dans l'esprit des Blocards, mieux valait leur faire oublier tout ça, songea-t-il avec une légère amertume. Bientôt tous ses efforts paieraient, se dit-il, faussement déterminé, comme pour se donner du courage, alors qu'il se réajustait. Il avait déjà occupé une bonne partie de sa soirée de surveillance et il avait du retard à rattraper, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Il se contenta d'observer les deux sujets, comme WICKED aimait à les appeler, dormir paisiblement en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir se joindre à eux...Bientôt...Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait les aimer...


	61. Chapter 61

Coucou !

Un nouveau chapitre souvenir ! Et ça sera le dernier, il me semblait important de le faire celui là aussi.

Y'a un lemon dedans ! Il était pas du tout prévu, mais j'ai pas pu résister, désolée (en fait je suis pas désolée) (Oriane, il va falloir que tu caches tes yeux à certains moments parce que ça va pas te plaire, excuse moi !)

Oh, et, sinon, je me permet de le faire ici aussi : Bon anniversaire Aurore ! Merci de me suivre avec autant d'assiduité et de me pousser au cul, je crois que c'est grâce à toi que ma fic continue d'avancer, j'espère que t'es fière !

 _Evinouchka_ : C'est dingue ce qu'un effacement total de mémoire peut changer une personne, hein ?

 _Oriane-sama_ : Si c'était que ça :3

* * *

Lorsque Minho entra dans l'infirmerie, il constata que les rideaux étaient tirés, plongeant la petite pièce dans une semi-obscurité qu'il trouva dérangeante. Il avança un peu, après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. Comme il s'y attendait, il trouva Newt au chevet de Thomas. Le blond était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit du bleu et avait une de ses mains dans la sienne.

« Tu es encore là...? »

Demanda doucement l'asiatique en se rapprochant assez pour poser une main sur son épaule. Le chef leva la tête vers lui et sourit légèrement, même si on pouvait voir dans son regard que le cœur n'y était pas.

« Tu es venu... »

Il constata avec douceur en se penchant un peu sur le côté pour s'appuyer contre Minho qui poussa un soupir.

« Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je porte mes couilles un peu... »

Marmonna-t-il avant d'enfin oser un coup d'œil à son petit ami, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement. Thomas était livide, sa peau était pâle et traversée de sillons bleutés, ses veines. Il détourna vivement la tête. Newt sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Il va mieux… »

Commenta-t-il. Ça ne rassura pas Minho, ça voulait dire qu'il avait été dans un état bien pire que celui qu'il présentait à présent. Il frissonna. Il avait envie de vomir, mais surtout de s'éloigner. Le blond prit la main de l'asiatique pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui et mettre celle du bleu dans la sienne. Le maton déglutit. Il s'était attendu à ce que Thomas ait la peau froide, mais non, elle était aussi chaude qu'à l'accoutumée et ça le rassura un tout petit peu. Il s'avança encore un peu de lui-même et s'assit instinctivement sur la chaise que Newt venait de quitter pour lui laisser la place.

« C'est presque terminé… »

Souffla Newt en passant derrière Minho pour mettre les mains sur ses épaules. Ce dernier ramena la main du bleu vers lui pour y poser sa bouche et l'embrasser doucement.

« Il me manque… »

Avoua doucement le Coureur et Newt approuva d'un petit soupir.

« A moi aussi… »

Il répondit d'une voix douce en passant les doigts dans les cheveux de Minho.

« Tu crois qu'il est en train de voir quoi ? »

Demanda soudain l'asiatique après un petit moment de silence. Le blond haussa des épaules.

« J'en sais rien…Mais c'est sûrement pas bon… »

\- X –

Janson se laissa aller dans son siège et poussa un soupir, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres. Il baissa le regard pour observer Thomas, à genoux sous le bureau, en train de le sucer. Il lui était nettement plus difficile de se concentrer sur son travail maintenant, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, l'adolescent était enfin revenu vers lui. Le scientifique n'était pas patient, mais il savait attendre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et il n'avait pas douté que le prodige de WICKED lui retomberait dans les bras. De son coté, Thomas savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il en avait envie, tout simplement. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa tâche, une main dans son propre pantalon. Janson poussa un léger gémissement de plaisir puis se mordit la lèvre en glissant les doigts dans les cheveux de Thomas, appuyant légèrement sur sa tête. Il était proche de l'orgasme et depuis le temps qu'il se retenait, il risquait d'être violent. Le brun le sentit. Encore une fois il avait l'impression d'avoir le contrôle mentalement, mais instinctivement il laissait ce plaisir à Janson. Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à s'agiter et le jeune homme savait parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire. Il sourit intérieurement et redoubla d'effort pour le faire finalement jouir entre ses lèvres. Le corps du scientifique se crispa alors qu'il venait et il rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordant violemment la lèvre pour ne rien laisser échapper. Thomas le garda en bouche jusqu'à la fin de son orgasme et un peu après pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre avant de reculer. Il déglutit, puis repoussa la chaise sur laquelle était installé le scientifique pour pouvoir sortir de sous le bureau. Il se hissa sur ses genoux et lui adressa un regard brûlant alors qu'il se léchait langoureusement les lèvres. Janson l'observa avec envie alors qu'il passait les mains contre ses hanches pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui. Thomas glissa les bras autour du cou du scientifique et se rapprocha. Janson l'embrassa fougueusement, les mains descendant vers ses fesses.

« T'en veux encore… ? »

Demanda Thomas d'un souffle ardent juste après le baiser. C'était une question rhétorique bien entendu. Janson se contenta de sourire en coin. Peu importe ce que l'adolescent avait en tête, le scientifique avait bien l'intention de le prendre sur ce bureau et il n'y échapperait pas. D'ailleurs il joignit son geste à sa pensée en se redressant. Il repoussa tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table et y retourna le jeune homme, appuyant son torse contre la surface et agrippant ses hanches. L'adolescent sourit et se redressa sur ses coudes pour pouvoir se cambrer d'avantage et lever les fesses. Janson ne perdit pas de temps, se contentant de lubrifier légèrement son sexe avant de l'enfoncer brusquement dans le corps de l'adolescent qui ne put retenir un gémissement d'extase. Le scientifique se mit immédiatement en mouvement, cette fois-ci ils ne jouaient plus. Thomas ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire. Il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses exclamations de plaisir, se laissant totalement dominer tout en sachant qu'il reprendrait le contrôle à la fin de leurs ébats. Janson sourit. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien de remettre ce sale gosse à sa place de temps en temps, parce que c'était exactement là qu'était sa place, il ne méritait que de se faire sauter comme la pute qu'il était et il ne se gêna pas pour le lui dire, ce que, visiblement, Thomas trouva amusant puisqu'il ricana entre ses gémissements. Peu importe, songea Janson alors qu'il augmentait la puissance de ses coups de reins. L'adolescent fut le premier à jouir. Il faut dire qu'il avait un orgasme de retard sur son aîné qui se délecta de la crispation du corps du jeune homme. Il le pilonna encore un long moment avant de s'avouer vaincu, jouissant de nouveau entre ses reins brûlants. Épuisé et à bout de souffle, Thomas se laissa retomber sur le bureau, y appuyant complètement le haut de son corps pour permettre à ses jambes tremblantes de se remettre de l'assaut qu'il venait de subir. Janson recula pour se rasseoir sur sa chaise tandis que Thomas se redressait pour se rhabiller. Il n'adressa pas le moindre regard à Janson et quitta le bureau sans se retourner, indifférent de sa rage, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il s'arrêta brusquement dans le couloir lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Teresa. La jeune fille était pâle et au bord des larmes, elle semblait bouleversée. Thomas fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha d'elle pour mettre les deux mains contre ses bras.

« Tess ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il lui demanda, un peu inquiet.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix. « Il s'est passé... »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La pressa un peu l'adolescent. Teresa releva brusquement les yeux vers lui.

« C'est Newt... »

Elle lâcha simplement. Thomas écarquilla les yeux et se mit à courir vers son poste de travail. Il plaqua la main contre sa bouche en découvrant l'effroyable spectacle que filmait le Scaralame dans le couloir du Labyrinthe. Il frissonna.

« Non, non, non... »

Souffla-t-il en pianotant fébrilement sur son pad pour vérifier les signes vitaux de Newt. Les capteurs s'affolaient mais le blond était encore en vie. Rapidement, Thomas balaya du regard le reste du Labyrinthe pour voir qui se trouvait le plus proche de Newt et son cœur rata un battement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Minho. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'une telle découverte pourrait faire subir à l'asiatique et l'idée même de lui faire du mal lui brisait le cœur...mais c'était ça ou perdre Newt... Il n'hésita pas longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Demanda Teresa d'une voix indignée en venant derrière lui.

« Je lui sauve la vie. »

Répondit Thomas, sans plus s'intéresser à la jeune fille. Mais celle ci lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour faire pivoter sa chaise et le tourner vers elle.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. »

Le brun lui lança un regard furibond.

« Je ne le laisserai pas mourir. »

Lâcha-t-il si froidement que Teresa en fut désarçonnée et le lâcha avant de reculer d'un pas. L'adolescent se retourna immédiatement vers son écran.

« On peut pas prendre le contrôle sur eux à des fins personnelles, Tom...Nos sentiment ne doivent pas interférer... »

Insista quand même Teresa.

« Tu sais très bien ce que Newt représente. Il faut qu'il reste en vie. Et si il meurt on va perdre Minho aussi. C'est hors de question. »

Répliqua Thomas. La jeune fille frissonna. Elle savait bien que son ami avait raison, mais elle sentait également qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle sur ses sentiments.

« On peut pas continuer comme ça, Tom...Ça va trop loin... »

Le brun tourna légèrement la tête.

« De quoi tu parles... ? »

« Tu es trop attaché à eux... »

« Ce sont nos amis. »

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Je sais très bien ce que tu fais quand tu crois que personne ne te regardes ! »

S'exclama-t-elle. Thomas écarquilla les yeux, toujours dos à elle. Mais il ne répondit rien. Elle devait bluffer, ça ne pouvait être que ça, il était parfaitement sûr de lui.

« Il est temps que ça se termine. »

Lâcha-t-elle en quittant brusquement la pièce. Thomas l'ignora. Il aurait bien le temps de gérer Teresa après avoir sauvé la vie de Newt.

« Mon cœur... »

Souffla-t-il doucement à l'adresse de Minho qui courrait dans le Labyrinthe. Celui-ci s'interrompit brusquement, ce qui permit à Thomas de prendre le contrôle sur lui. Le Coureur regardait autour de lui, intrigué, et soudainement il se remit à courir. Et Thomas le guida dans les couloirs. Il redoutait le moment où Minho découvrirait ce que Newt avait fait. Il savait à quel point il était attaché à lui...Par sa faute...Et plus ils approchaient, plus il avait envie de tout laisser tomber. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'il fit entrer le Coureur dans le couloir de la deuxième section. Dire que l'asiatique avait été anéanti par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux aurait été un euphémisme, et Thomas savait bien qu'il venait de détruire une partie de lui pour toujours. Mais ce n'était pas terminé. Il prit de nouveau le contrôle du Coureur. Il s'agissait maintenant de retourner au Bloc le plus vite possible et le brun poussa Minho au delà de ses capacités physiques.

« Encore un petit effort, mon amour... »

Souffla-t-il tout doucement pour lui même alors qu'il accélérait le mouvement. Il pouvait y arriver, il le savait. Thomas poussa un petit soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il parvint à ramener les deux Blocards en sécurité, mais son travail n'était pas terminé. Le blond avait besoin de soins et les Medjacks du Bloc n'étaient ni formés ni équipés pour ça...Il allait devoir opérer à distance une fois encore. Il n'en avait pas le droit, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il allait sauver Newt quoi qu'il en coûte, et même si il devait le payer cher. Ça n'avait plus aucune importance.


	62. Chapter 62

Hello à tous !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je publie en milieu de journée ! Et oui aujourd'hui j'avais du temps libre et j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre ! Je suis dessus depuis 11h45 et il est actuellement 17h17, rien que pour vous dire du temps monumental que je passe à la rédaction pour faire en sorte que tout me plaise sans parler de ma tendance naturelle à la procrastination. Bref ! C'est terminé et voici un peu de lecture pour vous !

Je conçois que j'aurais pu faire une fin de chapitre un peu plus joyeuse que ça, mais bon...Trop tôt pour dire si je suis désolée ou non !

 _Evinouchka_ : Mais chuuuteuh ! Pas de spoiler sinon quelqu'un, qui se reconnaîtra surement, risque de me tuer ! (à la personne concernée, j'ai rien dit, c'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait !) Plus sérieusement oui, je sais, je l'ai lu aussi et mon Thomas n'a plus grand chose à voir avec celui de La Braise, mais, je vais te dire un secret...Moi aussi je préfère le miens ! Je le trouve plus authentique dans son coté connard et ça va me servir pour la suite de cette fiction. Heureusement que mon oeuvre s'éloigne plus ou moins de celle de Dashner, sinon il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à la lire et puis s'il n'y avait que ça...Je veux dire, entre nous, vous pensez que James avait imaginé que Newt se ferait gang banger ? Je ne crois pas, pourtant je suis toujours aussi ravie de l'avoir écris !

Oriane-sama : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil à toi de continuer à me soutenir même si je passe mon temps à te torturer avec mes Janmas en ce moment 8), promis c'est terminé (Pour l'instant...)

Bon et bien nous y sommes, y'a plus qu'à foncer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il avait l'impression que tout tremblait autour de lui et il était incapable de déterminer où il se trouvait. Une main se posa doucement sur sa joue, le faisant sursauter.

« Doucement, Tommy...Tout va bien. »

Souffla la voix de Newt, apaisant tout de suite le Coureur. Celui-ci cligna encore plusieurs fois des yeux jusqu'à s'habituer pleinement à la lumière et regarda autour de lui, l'air un peu hagard. Il reconnu quelques instants après l'infirmerie du Bloc et le visage de Newt penché au dessus de lui. Le blond était assit au bord du lit et sa présence rassurante aida Thomas. Il déglutit en l'observant.

« Newt... »

Le sourire de l'intéressé s'agrandit un petit peu et il hocha très légèrement la tête.

« Salut... »

Le Coureur se redressa un peu, ce qui lui permit de remarquer les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il y avait Teresa, assise sur une chaise à coté du lit, Chuck, installé juste à coté d'elle, Gally, debout au pied du lit, les bras croisés et enfin Minho, appuyé contre le mur. Thomas soupira légèrement. Il essaya plusieurs fois de capter le regard de son petit ami mais celui-ci gardait les yeux résolument rivés vers le sol.

« Comment tu te sens... ? »

Reprit Newt et Thomas se reconcentra sur lui. Il haussa légèrement les épaules.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire. »

Répondit-il, éludant la question. Ses souvenirs étaient encore frais dans son esprit, mais il avait la sensation que c'était exactement comme si il venait de se réveiller après un rêve particulièrement long et que s'il ne commençait pas à raconter maintenant il oublierait tout.

« Attends un peu, chéri, tu... »

Commença Newt, mais le bleu l'interrompit.

« Non, il faut que je vous raconte ce que je sais. Maintenant. »

Il détourna la tête. En fait il manquait cruellement de courage, il savait que ce qu'il allait dire changerait à tout jamais l'opinion des autres vis à vis de lui, il pensa surtout à Minho et à Newt, mais également à Chuck auquel il jeta un bref coup d'œil. Il prit une inspiration et la main de Newt, entrelaçant leurs doigts, alors qu'il retournait la tête vers lui.

« D'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que le Labyrinthe, le Bloc, la vie qu'on a ici, que vous avez depuis trois ans, la façon dont vous avez survécu pendant tout ce temps...C'est pas une prison, c'est pas une punition...C'est un test...Tout ça c'est le fruit d'une expérience... »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles... ? »

Demanda Chuck en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Le groupe qui est responsable de ça, WICKED, nous ont sélectionnés pour faire une série d'expérience et le Labyrinthe c'est la plus importante de toutes... »

Poursuivit Thomas en jetant un regard au plus jeune qui frissonna.

« Pourquoi nous ? »

S'enquit alors Newt, perplexe. Il serrait un peu la main de Thomas dans la sienne et celui ci se mordit la lèvre.

« Ils avaient besoin d'enfants particulièrement intelligents et c'est notre cas, à chacun d'entre nous. »

Un silence un peu pesant accueillit cette révélation mais Thomas n'avait pas terminé.

«Le Labyrinthe fonctionne sur le système d'un code et d'une clé. Comme on le pensait, chaque section à son jeu de clé dépendant des Griffeurs, mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a un code...Ce code c'est les sections en elles même du Labyrinthe qui le contiennent. »

« Attends un peu. » Le coupa soudainement Gally. « D'accord, tu as subis la Transformation, mais comment tu peux te souvenir de ça ? Aucun d'entre nous ne s'est souvenu d'autant de détails concernant le Labyrinthe. »

Thomas tressaillit. Il savait bien qu'il devrait y arriver dans son explication, mais il aurait tellement préféré que ça n'arrive jamais...Il baissa un peu la tête pour être sûr de ne regarder personne.

« Je sais tout ça parce que...Parce que j'ai aidé à concevoir ce code. J'ai participé à la création du Labyrinthe...En travaillant pour WICKED... »

Il avoua finalement d'une petite voix. Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Newt le brise.

« Qu'es-ce que tu racontes... ? Tommy, t'as seize ans, grand maximum, pourquoi est-ce que des scientifiques sûrement très qualifiés auraient fait appel à toi ? Je comprends pas. »

« Je te l'ai dit. » Lui répondit Thomas toujours sans le regarder. « On est très intelligents...Et nous plus que les autres... »

« Vous... ? » Releva Gally, attirant l'attention des autres.

« Je parle de moi...Et de Teresa... »

Reprit Thomas en levant la tête vers l'intéressée qui tressaillit.

« ...Quoi... ? »

Fit-elle d'un souffle. Le brun se redressa encore un peu en continuant de fixer la jeune fille.

« Toi et moi...On a participé à tout ça...On a travaillé sur beaucoup de choses concernant le Labyrinthe c'est...C'est nous qui l'avons rendu opérationnel...C'est à cause de nous...Et c'est pas tout...On a continué à travailler après que les premiers Blocards aient été envoyés dans le Labyrinthe...On vous a observé pendant toutes ces années... »

Il détailla, d'une voix tremblante. Il se passa encore un moment de silence puis, d'un seul coup, le bruit de la porte qui claque les fit sursauter. Thomas pinça les lèvres, persuadé que c'était Gally qui venait de quitter la pièce en trombe. Il fronça les sourcils quand il croisa le regard du Bâtisseur, qui n'avait pas bougé. Si Gally était encore là, alors qui avait...

« Minho ! »

S'exclama le bleu en se redressant. Il repoussa Newt qui essayait de le retenir et se leva, trébuchant à moitié sur ses jambes un peu tremblantes, et se précipita dans le couloir à la suite de son petit ami. Il retrouva l'asiatique dehors.

« Attends, s'il te plaît... »

Le maton s'interrompit mais resta dos au brun.

« Je te faisais confiance, Thomas... »

Il lâcha simplement.

« Je...Je suis désolé...Pour tout ça... »

Souffla doucement le bleu qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Minho se retourna brusquement vers lui.

« C'est pas pour tout ce que t'as ou aurais fait avant que je dis ça, ça je m'en fou complètement. Ce qu'on a fait avant d'entrer dans ce putain de Labyrinthe n'a plus la moindre importance. »

Le bleu eut un léger mouvement de recul alors qu'il observait son petit ami, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Soudain, Minho baissa la tête, la détournant légèrement.

« T'avais promis... »

« Q...Quoi... ? »

« Tu m'avais dit que tu me laisserais pas...Et au lieu de ça tu décide subitement de t'enfoncer une aiguille de 20 centimètres en plein dans le bide, pour te foutre volontairement dans le coma...Tout ça pour quoi hein ?...Qu'est-ce que ça t'a apporté au fond...Rien de ce dont tu t'es souvenu n'en valait la peine... »

Thomas sentit une larme dévaler sa joue.

« Je...Je voulais...Je voulais comprendre...Et je pensais que je pourrais aider à comprendre le Labyrinthe et comment en sortir...Je me suis souvenu qu'il y avait un code... »

L'asiatique releva la tête vers lui et la hocha doucement.

« Très bien, ouais, un code. Et c'est quoi ce code ? »

« Une suite de nombres mais...Mais j'ai aucune idée desquels... »

Minho garda le silence un moment.

« Okay. Super utile. »

« Je voulais changer les choses. J'ai essayé, okay ? Je pouvais pas rester à rien faire pendant que tout le monde se faisait tuer autour de moi ! Toi t'as fait quoi, hein ? »

L'asiatique entrouvrit la bouche. Thomas sentit immédiatement qu'il l'avait mit en colère. Ce n'était pas le but, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à supporter de se faire accuser d'essayer d'aider les autres. Minho serra les mâchoires avant de répondre d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Ce que j'ai fait ? Tu veux savoir ce que je faisais pendant que t'étais tranquillement en train d'agoniser ?! J'essayais de rester en vie tout en protégeant les autres, j'essayais d'empêcher ces putains de monstre créés par tes petits copains de nous tuer tous les uns après les autres ! »

Thomas écarquilla les yeux.

« Les...Les Griffeurs sont revenus... ? »

Il demanda d'une voix faible. Le maton eut un rire faux que le bleu trouva horriblement méprisant, ça ne lui allait pas du tout et Thomas s'en inquiéta un peu.

« Évidemment que oui, tocard ! Tu pensais quoi ? Qu'ils allaient sagement attendre que leur maître se réveille ?! »

« Arrête de dire des choses comme ça...Je...J'y suis pour rien... »

« Oh, c'est amusant que tu dises ça, parce que tout à l'heure t'avais le discours totalement inverse. »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre et détourna la tête, s'essuyant le visage qui ruisselait de larmes à présent.

« Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît... »

Reprit Minho au bout d'un moment. Le maton était partagé, il en voulait encore à son petit ami mais le voir comme ça lui brisait le cœur à tel point qu'il sentit également ses yeux s'humidifier plus qu'habituellement. Thomas le regarda.

« Je...Je suis désolé, mon amour...Je suis tellement désolé... »

« Thomas... »

Souffla l'asiatique. Il voulait se rapprocher et serrer le bleu dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il pouvait mais au dernier moment il s'interrompit et secoua la tête en se détournant. Le brun leva légèrement la main vers lui.

« Attends... »

Minho secoua la tête.

« J'ai besoin d'air. »

Le coupa-t-il avant de se détourner pour partir. Thomas le regard faire, impuissant. Il ne trouva pas le courage de le suivre et baissa la tête. D'ailleurs il ne bougea plus du tout pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un pose la main sur son épaule. Après un sursaut, il s'essuya un peu mieux les yeux et tourna la tête vers la propriétaire de la main en question en la personne de Teresa. Celle-ci l'observa un moment avant de se rapprocher encore pour le serrer dans ses bras. Thomas frissonna. Ce genre de contact, loin d'être déplaisant, lui sembla quand même étrange pensant quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il resta immobile avant de se mettre à lui rendre l'étreinte.

« Les Griffeurs ont fait d'autre victimes... ? »

Il finit par demandé lorsqu'il rompit l'étreinte.

« La première nuit ils ont commis une véritable boucherie, mais les suivantes, ils se sont contenté d'emporter une seule personne par soir... »

Lui répondit la jeune fille.

« Ils ont eu Nikola, William et Paul... »

Compléta Chuck qui accompagnait Teresa. Thomas lui adressa un regard. Il ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais son cœur se serra en apprenant que d'autres Blocards avaient perdu la vie.

« C'est bizarre... » Poursuivit le plus jeune en regardant ailleurs. « On dirait qu'ils savent qui ils doivent attraper et ignorent totalement les autres, comme si on devait tous y passer dans un ordre précis. »

Il souleva, ce que Teresa approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. » Répondit Thomas en serrant le poing. « Mais je refuse de rester là pour le découvrir. »

Poursuivit-il, déterminé.

Au même moment, Newt se mordillait la lèvre, le regard dans le vague. Il n'avait pas bougé de l'infirmerie, toujours assit sur le lit. Il poussa un soupir lorsqu'il sentit Gally, qui s'était rapproché de lui pour passer la main contre sa nuque.

« Je suis désolé, mon cœur... »

Souffla doucement le blond et le Bâtisseur fronça doucement les sourcils.

« Désolé pour quoi ? »

Il demanda en s'asseyant à coté de lui. Newt lui adressa un regard rapide avant de détourner la tête de nouveau.

« T'avais raison...Depuis le départ... » Il fit d'un souffle. « Et...J'ai pas voulu te croire...Alors excuse moi... »

Précisa-t-il. Il se sentait effroyablement vide et en frissonna. Gally roula des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre de qui avait raison ou non ? »

Newt fronça les sourcils en se redressant pour le regarder.

« Comment ça... ? »

Le Bâtisseur secoua la tête.

« Tout ça n'a plus aucune importance. Je me contre fou de savoir que, ouais, j'ai eu raison d'être un connard avec Thomas. Ces trois derniers jours ça a été l'enfer. » Il prit les mains de son petit ami et les releva légèrement pour mettre en évidence les poignets du blonds, couverts de griffures et de petites plaies. « Mais t'as tenu bon. T'es resté là presque non stop pour veiller sur lui, tu l'as laissé s'agripper à toi presque sans grimacer, tu l'as empêché de se faire du mal et tu l'as protégé. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'aimes. Et ça t'as sauvé par la même occasion. Si t'avais pas été occupé à faire ça, t'aurais sombré, je le sais. »

Newt récupéra ses mains et détourna la tête. Encore une fois il fut presque effrayé de voir à quel point Gally le connaissait bien. En effet il avait pensé exactement la même chose avant d'occulter l'idée le plus loin possible dans son esprit.

« La vérité c'est que moi aussi j'ai eu peur... »

Poursuivit le Bâtisseur, attirant de nouveau l'attention de Newt qui retourna la tête vers lui.

« Ah oui... ? »

« Je crois que j'ai passé les trois pire jours de ma vie...Alors que je l'ai subie... »

Newt se mordit la lèvre et passa la main sur la joue de Gally qui se rapprocha pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement. Le blond répondit à son baiser, la main se relevant légèrement pour plutôt glisser dans les cheveux du Bâtisseur qui finit par rompre l'échange. Il se releva et Newt l'imita par réflexe. Les deux garçons quittèrent la chambre puis la ferme, ils marchaient simplement, main dans la main et gardèrent le silence un petit moment. A vrai dire, le blond se contentait de suivre, se détendant légèrement, profitant de la paume brûlante de son petit ami contre la sienne.

« Ça a duré trop longtemps... » Lâcha soudain Gally, et Newt cligna légèrement des yeux comme pour revenir à lui.

« De quoi... ? »

Demanda-t-il en levant la tête vers son petit ami pour le regarder. Le Bâtisseur avait le regard fixé devant lui.

« Il faut que ça se termine. »

Poursuivit-il après un moment de silence en tournant la tête vers Newt qui tressaillit. Le regard de Gally ne lui disait rien qui vaille, il avait en fait l'impression de...De ne pas avoir affaire à la même personne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? »

Souffla le blond alors que son amant se détachait de lui. Il réalisa où ils étaient et surtout quelle heure il était et il en frissonna.

« Restons pas là, il faut qu'on aille se mettre à l'abri. »

« Ça nous avancerait à quoi ? Ça a été efficace jusqu'à présent tu trouves ? »

« Gally, reviens là s'il te plaît... »

Répondit Newt, qui commençait à stresser, alors qu'il tendait la main au Bâtisseur. Mais celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire. Il lui faisait face, mais il reculait de plus en plus...Entrant ainsi progressivement dans le Labyrinthe.

« Fais en sorte que ça se termine, mon cœur. »

Reprit-il tandis qu'une forme sombre et menaçante apparaissait peu à peu derrière lui. Newt n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, pas plus qu'il ne parvint à comprendre ce qu'il se passait tandis que le Griffeur s'emparait de son petit ami sous son regard et son cri horrifié.


	63. Chapter 63

Coucou !

J'aime beaucoup l'accueil que vous avez fait au chapitre précédent, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous continuez à apprécier mon travail même si je vous pond des trucs aussi tristes que ça ! Malheureusement, comme vous vous en doutez, ça va pas forcément s'arranger, alors pour tenir le coup je vous met ce petit flash back avec ce lemon en espérant que ça vous plaira !

 _Oriane Sama_ : Oh oui, très drôle ;)

 _Evinouchka_ : VOILA LA SUIIIITEUH !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **10 semaines** plus tôt

Étrangement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps lorsqu'il s'arrêta de travailler deux minutes, Newt eut l'impression de se sentir mieux. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais l'étau qui serrait son cœur en permanence semblait avoir envie de le laisser tranquille. Il n'avait pas complètement disparu mais c'était comme si il pressait simplement moins fort. Et cette sensation l'avait suivi toute la soirée, même après le retour de Minho dans le Bloc, le blond restait soulagé un peu plus longtemps avant de se sentir coupable. Il ressentit cela encore plus fortement lorsqu'il se retrouva installé devant le feu le soir même. Comme d'habitude il prenait ce moment pour se détendre sans vraiment prendre part aux conversations autour de lui, mais cette fois quelque chose attirait son attention et c'était l'espèce de pseudo lutte dans le sable et la saleté. Bien qu'il y ait déjà prit part quelques fois rien que pour prendre le dessus sur Minho qui le laissait évidemment gagner, Newt n'avait jamais trouvé d'intérêt à ça, c'était simplement un truc de garçons histoire de montrer qui avait supposément la plus grosse et c'était vraiment stupide de son point de vue, mais pas cette fois, non...Le champion en titre c'était, et ça avait toujours été, Gally. Et le blondin le trouva soudainement tellement sexy...C'est vrai, avec ce torse nu luisant de sueur, ces muscles saillants et bandés, cette terre qui venait salir sa peau bronzée...Newt poussa un soupir histoire de refroidir la température de son corps.

« Ferme la bouche, tu baves. »

Le second sursauta légèrement et s'essuya le visage par réflexe, se rendant compte par la même occasion que c'était faux. Il leva la tête vers Zart qui lui adressait un sourire en coin et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

« N'importe quoi... »

Marmonna-t-il, vaguement gêné, en détachant à regret son regard du Bâtisseur.

« T'es tellement pas discret. »

Le railla le Sarcleur, goguenard, en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule. Newt poussa de nouveau un soupir et décida de se confier un petit peu à son ami, ça lui permettrait peut être d'y voir plus clair.

« Je sais pas quoi faire...Je...Je crois qu'il me plaît vraiment... »

Avoua-t-il. Zart soupira, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre ça...Mais c'était pour Newt, il voulait le rendre heureux.

« Comment tu comptes t'y prendre alors ? »

Newt l'observa, surpris.

« Comment ça ? »

Zart haussa les épaules.

« Ben, si il te plaît, tente quelque chose, non ? »

Répondit-il. Il n'en revenait pas d'entendre cette phrase sortir de sa bouche, il avait horriblement envie de se gifler. Le second haussa doucement les épaules.

« Je sais pas, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il fasse réellement attention à moi, pas dans ce sens là en tout cas... »

Reprit-il en adressant un coup d'œil au Bâtisseur. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Newt se sentit rosir.

« Tu crois ? Enfin tu t'es bien regardé ? T'as pas besoin de faire grand chose pour attirer les gens, tu le sais bien. »

« Non, ça ne marche pas avec lui ce genre de choses, j'ai essayé...En ce moment on passe pas mal de temps ensemble mais...Je crois qu'il me voit pas du tout comme j'aimerais... »

Le Sarcleur soupira. Il était extrêmement tenté de lui dire de laisser tomber et que, de toute façon, Gally était loin d'être le garçon qu'il lui fallait -Il pensait de toute façon que lui-même aurait été une meilleure alternative si on lui avait demandé son avis- mais il pouvait voir dans le regard du blond qu'il commençait vraiment à reprendre un peu confiance et, surtout, goût à la vie, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout gâcher en le rabaissant...Alors il prit une inspiration avant de reprendre.

« Je pense pas que qui que ce soit puisse te résister, Newt. »

Le blondin sourit et secoua légèrement la tête.

« N'importe quoi... »

Zart rit doucement.

« Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de faire ? »

Newt secoua légèrement la tête.

« Je sais pas, j'ai jamais vraiment eu besoin de faire ce genre de trucs, j'ai aucune idée de quoi faire dans ce cas là...Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu crois que, moi, je le sais ? »

« Essaye de te figurer ce que tu aimerais que je fasses si je te draguais tout simplement. »

Zart détourna légèrement la tête. Il avait tellement envie de crier. Il repensa brièvement à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble la semaine précédente et en frissonna légèrement. C'était encore douloureux, mais Newt ne semblait tout simplement pas s'en souvenir, ou du moins il jouait très bien la comédie. Le Sarcleur préférait encore se dire qu'il ne s'en rappelait pas.

« Je sais pas...J'aimerais sûrement que tu me le dises, tout simplement... »

Newt haussa légèrement un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? »

Fit-il, songeur, avant de se reconcentrer sur Gally. Qu'il lui dise... ? L'idée lui paraissait un peu étrange...Mais il n'en avait pas d'autre alors il allait tenter...

\- X -

 **8 Semaines** plus tôt

Newt soupira. Sa jambe était presque guérie à présent et la blessure n'était plus qu'un douloureux souvenir. Il avait toujours mal, mais ça, ce n'était rien, il pouvait vivre avec. Par contre il avait un autre problème. Ce coup-ci il en était sûr et certain, il était amoureux de Gally...Il ne pouvais presque plus penser à autre chose qu'à lui, mais le Bâtisseur restait insensible à ses charmes. Malgré tout, ils avaient continué à se rapprocher et Newt pouvait au moins compter sur sa présence. C'était au moins ça. Il aurait évidemment espéré plus, mais bon...Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre. Il était un peu déprimé ce soir là, pas autant qu'il n'avait pu l'être deux mois plus tôt évidemment, mais il avait parfois des coups de mous, alors il s'était isolé, dans le même coin que d'habitude juste devant l'eau de l'étang. Ici il savait qu'il pouvait se détendre et oublier un petit peu. En vrai il avait une autre idée derrière la tête et celle-ci se confirma lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

« Ça va... ? »

Demanda le Bâtisseur en s'asseyant à coté de lui. Newt sourit très légèrement avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Il la hocha doucement.

« Ouais... »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Demanda Gally en lui adressant un sourire en coin que Newt lui rendit, décidément, il s'était peut être un petit peu trop confié à son ami. Il soupira et détourna la tête.

« Je sais pas...J'avais besoin d'air je crois... »

Soupira-t-il. Le Bâtisseur n'ajouta rien mais Newt avait la très nette impression qu'il s'était rapproché de lui.

« Écoute, Gally je voulais te dire un truc... »

Commença le blondin alors que son ami tournait la tête vers lui.

« En fait je voulais m'excuser...Je crois que je me suis montré un peu trop entreprenant ces derniers temps... »

Il souffla doucement sans oser croiser son regard.

« Trop entreprenant ? » Répéta le Bâtisseur en haussant un sourcil. « Je pensais que tu avais lâché l'affaire... »

Newt tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

« Comment ça ? »

« Quand je t'ai dis non, la semaine dernière...En fait je pensais que t'insisterais plus que ça...Au final j'ai surtout eu l'impression que t'avais laissé tomber... »

Le second eut un fantôme de sourire.

« O...Ouais...Je voulais pas te harceler non plus...Mais je t'avoues qu'en fait c'est plus ou moins tout le contraire... »

Lâcha-t-il, son cœur s'accélérant. Il venait de prendre le risque de lui demander encore une fois, implicitement, et il craignait un énième râteau. Il serra les poings dont les paumes devenaient moites, et il détourna la tête de nouveau.

« Tant mieux... » Répondit Gally au bout d'un moment de silence et d'une voix légèrement hésitante qui ne collait pas vraiment à sa façon d'être en général. « Parce que je crois que...Que je regrette un peu. »

Newt ferma les yeux. Il s'y attendait de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait...Attendez...

« Attend...Quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers lui. Le brun poussa un soupir en l'observant. Il n'avait pas vraiment le courage de répéter alors il décida de plutôt lui montrer. Il se rapprocha et passa la main contre sa joue, maintenant son visage par la même occasion pour pouvoir poser doucement la bouche contre la sienne. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, incapable de bouger ou même de réagir. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il resta immobile pendant encore quelques secondes avant de finalement tout envoyer valser. Il passa lentement les bras autour du cou du Bâtisseur et ferma les yeux avant de se mettre à répondre au baiser. Son cœur allait maintenant à un rythme alarmant, mais il se sentait extrêmement léger. Il poursuivit l'échange, le rendant même un peu plus langoureux, jusqu'à être à bout de souffle puis il le rompit. Cependant il ne recula pas, gardant son front contre celui de Gally qui caressait sa joue. Le blondin soupira très légèrement de soulagement. Ce contact lui avait fait un bien fou et il sourit en se redressant pour observer son ami dont les joues étaient rosies. Ils échangèrent un regard...Avant de venir s'embrasser de nouveau. Ce coup-ci, Gally reprit de l'assurance et n'hésita pas à approfondir le baiser, la main déviant vers l'arrière de la tête de Newt, jouant avec ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Celui-ci jubilait intérieurement. Alors comme ça il avait suffit qu'il donne l'impression de se désintéresser de lui pour le faire craquer ? Trop facile...Il songea avec un sourire contre les lèvres du Bâtisseur.

« Tu as compris le message alors ? »

Demanda ce dernier après avoir rompu le baiser. Newt l'observa un petit moment et finit par sourire en coin.

« Mmh...Non je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr... »

Il répondit, légèrement malicieux. Gally l'observa quelques secondes. Ça faisait à peine quelques jours qu'il y pensait, cette situation lui paraissait vaguement étrange...Mais il trouva le blond tellement désirable qu'il ne résista pas le moins du monde à la tentation. Et Newt se laissa complètement faire. Il poussa un petit soupir de désir en sentant la bouche du Bâtisseur dévier vers sa mâchoire et son cou. Il ne faisait qu'embrasser là où il aurait préféré qu'il le morde, mais c'était un bon début et il glissa la main dans ses cheveux, les caressant pour l'encourager à aller plus loin.

« Gally... »

Souffla-t-il tout doucement. Le Bâtisseur releva la tête vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Newt le sentait hésitant, mais lui il n'avait pas du tout envie de se poser de question maintenant qu'il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Il se mordit la lèvre et se rapprocha encore pour pouvoir se hisser sur les genoux de Gally qui l'attira vers lui, les deux mains enserrant sa taille. Le blondin commença par ôter le haut de son amant pour pouvoir enfin toucher cette peau qu'il avait tant désirée, retraçant le contour de ses muscles du bout des doigts. Le Bâtisseur frissonna. Avoir le corps de Newt contre le sien lui donnait une sensation de plénitude qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée. Lentement il passa les mains sous son tee shirt pour pouvoir l'enlever également, laissant ses doigts caresser son dos alors qu'il relevait la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. Tandis que Newt répondait au baiser avec douceur, il se sentit partir en arrière sous l'action de son amant qui l'allongea sur le sol pour venir au dessus de lui et poursuivre l'échange, laissant cette fois sa main partir à la découverte de son torse et de son ventre. Le second se cambra, il avait envie de plus, il avait besoin de plus de contact et il le fit sentir au maton en passant la jambe autour de sa taille pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui. Gally sourit contre ses lèvres. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que ça se passait vraiment, mais ce qu'il pouvait dire c'est qu'il appréciait le contact et que pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être ailleurs. Newt enroula les bras autour de son cou et lui sourit tendrement. Il ondulait légèrement des reins pour frotter leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre et Gally frissonna de désir. Il se pencha et, tout en gardant appui sur une de ses mains, laissa descendre l'autre le long de la poitrine du blond puis sur son ventre avant de venir ouvrir son pantalon, glissant les doigts dedans. Newt se mordilla la lèvre. Il était totalement à la merci du Bâtisseur mais il n'avait pas l'intention de rester inactif. Il poussa un petit soupir et leva les hanches pour permettre à son amant de le déshabiller puis il s'attaqua à son tour au reste des vêtements de Gally. Le premier réflexe qu'il eut après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'objet de ses convoitises fut d'entrouvrir la bouche. Il s'y attendait un petit peu, mais ça dépassait quand même ses espérances et il frissonna d'anticipation et d'envie en se mordillant la lèvre. Le Bâtisseur rit doucement en observant le petit manège du blondin. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait lui faire cet effet là mais c'était plutôt plaisant. Newt semblait être monté d'un cran dans l'excitation, il avait hâte de passer aux choses supérieures et le fit bien sentir à Gally en se cambrant brusquement pour plaquer leur membre l'un contre l'autre. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir son gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il passait la main sous la cuisse de la jambe gauche de Newt pour la relever et l'écarter un peu plus en ondulant des reins. La sensation était plaisante mais il savait que ce n'était pas le meilleur. Pourtant il n'avait jamais fait ça et était un peu confus quant à la marche à suivre. Il adressa un regard un peu perdu au second qui lui sourit tendrement. Il décida de le guider et se saisit de sa main pour la ramener vers lui. Il glissa un de ses doigts entre ses lèvres et commença à le sucer. Gally déglutit en l'observant faire avec fascination. Le blond était vraiment très sexy avec quelque chose dans la bouche. Il se promit d'ailleurs de pleinement vérifier cette théorie prochainement. De son coté, Newt se contenta d'humidifier suffisamment le doigts du Bâtisseur avant de le sortir de sa bouche pour se lécher les lèvres. Il lui adressa un coup d'œil, mais Gally savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il se redressa légèrement.

« T'inquiète pas... »

Souffla Newt d'un ton bas et brûlant, écartant les doutes du maton qui hocha doucement la tête avant de commencer à le préparer. Le blond se cambra, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Comme ce contact lui avait manqué, il avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas ressentit cette libération.

« Viens... »

Fit-il assez rapidement à la surprise de Gally. A son avis, il manquait un peu de préparation, mais il avait terriblement envie de plus lui aussi et il était persuadé que Newt savait ce qu'il faisait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il préférait croire alors qu'il retirait ses doigts du corps de son amant pour se positionner entre ses jambes et le pénétrer lentement. Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière. C'était légèrement douloureux, mais tellement bon...Il sentait son souffle s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que le Bâtisseur s'enfonçait en lui. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'il penchait la tête pour la positionner dans le cou du blondin, en profitant pour embrasser et lécher la peau à disposition. Il s'immobilisa une fois complètement en lui. Newt ferma les yeux alors qu'il crispait la main dans les cheveux de son amant.

« Vas y... »

Il ordonna d'une voix qui aurait fait fondre une pierre. Une fois encore, Gally se demanda si c'était une bonne idée, mais il réalisa rapidement que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était satisfaire Newt. Il lui avait demandé quelque chose, alors il exécutait. Et il se mit en mouvement. D'abord lentement, pour tester, puis plus vivement au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait les sensations que ça lui procurait. Et il prenait tellement de plaisir qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu s'en passer jusqu'à présent. Ça le conforta dans l'idée qu'il aimait Newt. Celui-ci était tout aussi extatique et le faisait bien entendre par ses gémissements qu'il laissait échapper sans même chercher à les retenir. Il se cambra d'avantage, levant un peu plus la jambe autour de sa taille. Il laissa sa main glisser entre eux pour pouvoir se caresser, augmentant de plus en plus son plaisir. Gally se redressa pour l'observer et il sourit légèrement, il le trouvait tellement beau...L'instant était juste parfait. Songea-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Newt lui rendit le baiser avec tendresse, les doigts de sa main libre jouant avec ses cheveux.

« Gally... »

Gémit-il juste après le baiser, et l'intéressé n'avait jamais été aussi ravi d'entendre son nom. Il approfondit encore la cadence de ses coups de reins pour se rapprocher encore plus de l'orgasme qu'il sentait grandir en lui. Newt était dans le même état et il se cambra encore gémissant son plaisir et le prénom de son amant une fois encore.

« J-Je vais... »

Articula le blondin avant de jouir, éjaculant entre eux avec puissance. La vision qu'il offrit à son amant couplé à la crispation autour de son membre ne tardèrent pas à lui faire atteindre l'orgasme à son tour et il s'enfonça au plus profond du corps du second pour s'y répandre. Newt en frissonna de bonheur. Il se sentait tellement bien, tellement léger...Gally, lui, était dans un état de plénitude telle qu'il songea un instant qu'il ne devait pas être loin des portes du paradis. Il se retira lentement et adressa un coup d'œil à Newt qui lui souriait avec tendresse. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Le blond répondit à son baiser avec douceur et laissa retomber sa jambe pour permettre au Bâtisseur de bouger. Il se redressa en position assise tandis que Gally était à genou face à lui. Ils s'observèrent un moment, l'un comme l'autre peinait à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. C'est Newt qui rompit le silence en riant légèrement. Gally haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? »

Il demanda, intrigué. Le blond secoua doucement la tête.

« Rien, je suis vraiment heureux là... »

Répondit-il en baissant les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre, souriant de plus belle. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait parfaitement bien et heureux. Le Bâtisseur entrouvrit la bouche. Cette nouvelle fit battre son cœur un peu plus fort alors qu'il sentait une douce chaleur réchauffer sa poitrine.

« Waw... »

Il souffla, souriant à son tour, alors qu'il se rapprochait pour le prendre dans ses bras. Newt profita du câlin, les bras enroulé autour de son cou et la tête appuyé sur son épaule. Ici il savait qu'il ne risquerait plus jamais rien. Rien ne pourrait lui arriver, tant qu'il restait dans les bras de Gally.

« Je t'aime... »

Il souffla doucement.

\- X -

Newt observait le couloir sans le voir. Il était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était là, et à vrai dire il s'en fichait à un point impossible à décrie. Il avait pleuré, longtemps, mais maintenant il n'en avait plus la force, il avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une enveloppe vide, son regard l'exprimait parfaitement d'ailleurs. La plupart des Blocards avaient essayé de le sortir de là, mais ils avaient rapidement lâché l'affaire. Même Minho n'avait pas insisté cette fois. Il se contentait de l'observer de loin, veillant en silence à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. Après la douleur et la tristesse, il remonta en Newt une rage violente et sourde. Il en voulait à la Terre entière, aux Griffeurs, à WICKED...Et, alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, il avait prit une décision. Il serra le poing et se détourna, revenant vers la ferme d'un pas lent, le visage crispé. Minho se redressa immédiatement pour venir à sa rencontre, comme le firent les autres, bientôt, tous les Blocards étaient massés face à lui. Le blond baissa la tête.

« N...Newt... ? »

L'appela Chuck d'une petite voix.

« J'en ai marre. »

Le coupa l'intéressé d'une voix cassante. Il leva les yeux pour regarder ses amis un par un.

« Je refuse de continuer à rester là à rien faire à part attendre qu'ils viennent nous chercher tous les uns après les autres. Vous me connaissez. Je suis pas du genre à attendre la mort, non, moi je vais la chercher. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt histoire de voir s'il se faisait comprendre puis reprit après avoir déglutit.

« Profitez de cette journée pour vous reposer et vous préparer, faites ce que vous voulez, parce que dès que la nuit tombera et que les Griffeurs auront quitter leurs trous je me casse. Et je vous conseille vivement de venir avec moi. On va tous y passer si on reste ici et c'est hors de question que je laisse faire ça sans réagir. »

Un silence de mort accompagna sa tirade et Newt baissa légèrement la tête.

« Vous êtes avec moi...? Dites moi que je suis pas seul, je vous en supplie... »

Il souffla. Minho fit un pas vers lui.

« Un jour je t'ai dit que je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde...Ça n'a pas changé, mon ange... »

« On va se tirer de là. Pour Gally, pour Alby, pour Zart...Et pour tous les autres. »

Renchérit Fry Pan en se rapprochant à son tour.

« Je veux retrouver ma famille. »

Fit Chuck en se joignant au groupe.

« Et moi faire payer à WICKED ce qu'ils ont fait. »

Lâcha Winston, déterminé. Une grande partie des Blocards approuva et Newt s'en retrouva renforcé. Il tourna la tête vers Thomas, qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot.

« Bien. Comment on sort d'ici, Tommy ? »


	64. Chapter 64

Bonsoir !

Et voila, on y arrive, un des derniers chapitre du tome 1 de l'Epreuve...Ugh ça va être dur...Mais j'ai quand même décidé d'exorciser un besoin assez profond de faire un lemon avec ce couple là, du coup voila, c'est fait. J'ai repris une fois encore quelques phrase du livre que je trouvais pertinentes mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y en a pas trop !

Bonne lecture et encore merci pour tous vos messages adorables, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !

* * *

Une bonne partie de la matinée se passa un peu comme dans un autre monde. Newt déambulait dans le Bloc en regardant autour de lui. Aucun doute, les Blocards avaient peur et il pouvait parfaitement comprendre pourquoi...Mais cette mascarade avait trop duré. Il jeta soudainement un regard haineux à un Scaralame qui passait par là. Il était tenté d'y mettre un bon coup de pied mais, alors qu'il était sur le point de le faire, il se ravisa. Il savait que ça le brûlerait et le blesserait et il ne voulait pas leur offrir ce plaisir. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert pour eux, et il avait décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, c'était terminé.

« Mon ange... ? »

Newt sursauta légèrement en se tournant vers Minho. L'asiatique l'observa un petit moment avant d'ouvrir les bras. Le blond n'hésita pas, il poussa un soupir et se blottit contre son torse. Comme toujours, le maton ne trouvait pas les mots, mais sa présence apaisa tout de même Newt qui ne dit rien non plus. Cependant quelque chose le tracassait un petit peu et il releva la tête pour déposer un baiser contre les lèvres de Minho qui répondit tendrement à son baiser avant de le laisser se détacher de lui.

« Comment va Tommy... ? »

Demanda le blond. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vu Thomas depuis un certain temps, il se doutait bien de pourquoi, même si lui même ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Il aurait aimé lui dire que c'était toujours son Tommy et que, quelle que soit sa part de responsabilité dans tout ça, ça n'avait aucune importance mais...Il n'arrivait pas à parler, il n'en avait absolument aucune envie pour le moment. Pourtant il restait désolé pour lui...Minho détourna le regard.

« Je sais pas vraiment...J'allais aller le voir après... »

Newt hocha doucement la tête.

« Vas y... »

L'asiatique approuva...Mais il ne bougea pas. Le blondin haussa un sourcil.

« Tu es encore là, mon cœur... »

Lui fit il remarquer. Minho hocha doucement la tête.

« Je sais... »

Il souffla en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. Newt hésita un petit moment puis...Il finit par comprendre. Il poussa un soupir et se rapprocha encore un peu de Minho pour pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Ne t'inquiète pas...Je ne vais pas faire de bêtise... »

Le rassura-t-il d'un souffle. L'asiatique hocha la tête.

« Je t'aime... »

Souffla-t-il en guise de réponse alors qu'il se détachait progressivement de lui. Newt lui sourit, mais évidemment le cœur n'y était pas. Minho en frissonna, ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

« Je t'aime, mon cœur... »

Répondit quand même le blond au bout d'un moment, d'une voix moins tremblante que son regard laissait présager. Le Coureur s'en retrouva un peu rassuré et il colla un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

« Je reviens, okay ? »

Newt approuva d'un signe de tête et Minho se détourna.

De son coté, Thomas se sentait terriblement mal. Comment la situation avait elle pu se dégrader à ce point en si peu de temps... ? Ça devenait incontrôlable et il se sentait encore plus coupable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avant. De ce qu'il avait vu de loin, Gally n'avait pas eu un comportement normal...On aurait dit qu'il s'était lui même jeté dans la gueule du Griffeur et il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une explication à ça...Thomas savait parfaitement laquelle même s'il refusait catégoriquement d'y penser. Newt était absolument dévasté une fois de plus et ça lui crevait le cœur...En plus du mal qu'il avait fait à Minho...Il avait décidé de prendre une bonne douche, pas seulement pour se remettre les idées en place mais pour ne pas pouvoir faire la différence entre le ruissellement de l'eau et ses larmes alors qu'il laissait exploser son chagrin et son angoisse, le bruit de l'eau servant également à couvrir ses sanglots. Il ne savait plus trop depuis combien de temps il était là mais l'eau commençait à se rafraîchir alors il ferma le robinet et déglutit. Il devait faire peur à voir, songea-t-il en reniflant alors qu'il sortait de la douche. Son reflet dans le miroir confirma sa pensé et il frissonna. Bien qu'il ait passé trois jours entiers dans le coma, il était étrangement épuisé et, de toute façon, il ne voulait voir personne, alors après s'être rhabillé, il fonça directement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Minho avant le début de cette folie et qui, heureusement, était restée déserte. Il referma la porte derrière lui et commença par séparer les lits avant de ce glisser dans sur d'entre eux, attrapant l'oreiller de Minho entre ses deux bras pour pouvoir poser le nez contre et s'imprégner de son odeur qui l'apaisa un petit peu.

Minho avait retourné le Bloc de fond en comble pour trouver Thomas sans succès juqu'à présent. Il avait d'abord cherché dans l'angle des murs que le bleu affectionnait particulièrement, puis avait demandé à Chuck avant de se tourner vers Teresa, aucun des deux ne l'avaient vu...Et l'asiatique commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter jusqu'à apercevoir que la plupart des Blocards tentaient de prendre un peu de repos. Ce qui lui donna l'idée d'aller voir dans la ferme. Son cœur s'accéléra un peu alors qu'il priait intérieurement pour trouver Thomas ici.

Thomas se releva, comme monté sur ressort, lorsque son maton entra dans la pièce. Il était soulagé de le voir mais avait en même temps un pincement au cœur.

« Minho, je... »

Commença-t-il, mais l'asiatique l'interrompit.

« Non, bébé, écoute moi...Je suis désolé...C'est complètement con ce que j'ai fait...Je...Pendant un moment c'est vrai que je t'en ai voulu...Mais...Après ce qui s'est passé hier soir j'ai réalisé que...Notre vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil...Le Griffeur aurait très bien pu t'emporter toi...Ou moi...Et je t'aime, Thomas...Je t'aime tellement...J'ai aucune envie que la dernière chose que je vois de toi soit tes larmes... »

Le bleu écouta parler son petit ami d'un bout à l'autre sans l'interrompre, mais hocha doucement la tête. Il avait tellement raison...

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour... »

Lui répondit-il d'une petite voix alors qu'il se rapprochait. Minho l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Thomas se jeta à corps perdu dans le baiser, il avait tellement besoin de ce genre de contact. Rapidement il enroula les bras autour de son cou et rendit l'échange plus langoureux.

« Je t'aime... »

Répéta-t-il en reculant légèrement. Minho sourit, les bras enserrant sa taille pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

« Si jamais on doit mourir ce soir...Tu sais ce que j'aimerais faire...? »

Demanda-t-il au bleu qui secoua négativement la tête. L'asiatique sourit. Il passa la main contre la joue de son petit ami.

« J'ai envie de te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que la vision de toi en train de jouir se grave pour de bon sur ma rétine. C'est ça dont je veux me souvenir, bébé...Rien d'autre... »

Thomas sourit légèrement en coin alors qu'il venait nicher son visage dans le cou de son amant.

« C'est très tentant, trésor...Mais... »

Lui répondit-il, malicieux.

« Mais quoi...? »

S'enquit Minho en caressant les reins de Thomas qui se redressa pour le regarder.

« Tu crois que tu vas réussir à tenir assez longtemps pour me faire jouir suffisamment de fois ? »

Il demanda, joueur. L'asiatique fronça légèrement les sourcils puis sourit finalement à son tour.

« Tu veux parier ? »

Il lâcha sur un air de défis alors qu'il venait dévorer le cou de son petit ami de baisers. Thomas rit doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer le provoquer…C'était beaucoup trop tentant pour qu'il résiste, et si ça permettait au maton de se dépasser c'était encore mieux. Il poussa un petit gémissement de désir alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner la chemise de Minho du bout de ses doigts tremblants. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'est vrai que ça, ça pouvait l'aider…Quoi de mieux qu'un bon orgasme pour se détendre…Songea-t-il en levant les bras pour permettre à son petit ami de lui enlever son haut.

« Thomas… ? »

Souffla soudainement l'asiatique alors qu'il était en train d'embrasser la peau de la jointure entre son cou et son épaule.

« Mmh… ? »

Minho se redressa pour le regarder intensément.

« Je t'aime… »

Il répondit en venant poser les lèvres contre celles de Thomas qui sourit dans le baiser tandis qu'il entremêlait ses doigts avec les cheveux du maton. Le bleu poursuivit longuement l'échange, profitant de la chaleur du corps de son amant qui ondulait légèrement contre le sien. Il laissa sournoisement glisser son autre main le long du dos de l'asiatique pour venir la plaquer contre une de ses fesses, le faisant légèrement rire contre ses lèvres. C'est Minho qui décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure en repoussant Thomas contre le lit pour le faire basculer dessus. Mais cette fois le bleu ne se laissa pas faire. Il garda un bras enroulé fermement autour du cou du maton et l'attira donc avec lui. Il inversa leur position avant même que son dos ne touche le matelas, y appuyant l'asiatique. Celui-ci, surpris par le revirement de comportement de son petit ami, n'en demeura pas moins excité et il glissa les mains entre eux pour ouvrir le pantalon du bleu qui se cambra un peu pour lui permettre de le baisser. Le maton ne se fit pas prier et, quelques minutes plus tard, Thomas se retrouva nu au-dessus de son amant à moitié habillé. Le bleu soupira. Il se devait de réparer cette injustice, se dit-il alors qu'il se penchait pour glisser sa langue le long de sa poitrine le faisant soupirer de désir. Il s'attaqua en même temps au bas de Minho qu'il retira rapidement alors qu'il dévorait son ventre de baisers et de douces morsures. L'asiatique glissa la main dans ses cheveux, le poussant vers le bas. Le brun rit doucement et releva la tête pour le regarder.

« Je croyais que c'était toi qui devait me faire jouir…Je m'en voudrais de griller une de tes cartouches, je risquerais de gagner mon pari… »

Il souffla, amusé. Minho sourit en coin. Pas faux…

« Je sais, bébé…Mais tu suce tellement bien… »

Argumenta-t-il avec un rictus. Thomas rit doucement et se redressa pour venir l'embrasser tendrement. Minho répondit avec fougue à son baiser, la main sur ses fesses. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, le bleu plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami et frissonna. Une bouffée de stress remonta en lui et il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il détournait les yeux. Minho s'en aperçut et glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux pour les caresser gentiment.

« Arrête de réfléchir, mon amour... »

Lui souffla-t-il doucement. Thomas se reconcentra sur lui et déglutit en hochant la tête. Il frissonna à nouveau. Facile à dire, songea-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser Minho encore et encore. Il tenta de s'abandonner dans le baiser mais il continuait évidemment à angoisser. Il pensait surtout à Newt et se sentait coupable de profiter du plaisir que lui offrait Minho alors que le blond devait être dans un sale état. L'asiatique se rendit compte de l'état de son chéri. Il ne perdit pas de temps et inversa leur position sans rompre l'échange. Le brun enroula les bras autour de sa nuque et releva les jambes, se servant de l'une d'entre elle pour caresser l'arrière de la cuisse de son petit ami, se détendant un petit peu. Le doigt de Minho qui s'enfonça en lui quelques minutes plus tard eut raison de toutes les inquiétudes de Thomas et il se cambra, laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de l'asiatique, s'y agrippant, et releva la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès à son cou qu'il était en train de mordiller pour son plus grand plaisir.

« Viens...Vite... »

L'implora-t-il au bout d'un moment, impatient, alors qu'il laissait courir son autre main le long de son dos, le griffant légèrement au passage. Minho sourit en se redressant. Il retira ses doigts du corps de Thomas, les remplaçant rapidement par son membre, en gardant les yeux bien ouverts pour pouvoir observer son expression au moment où il le pénétrait. Le brun poussa un gémissement et se crispa légèrement. Mais cette tension ne dura pas, il appréciait trop ce qui était en train de se passer. Alors d'un souffle il encouragea son petit ami à poursuivre. Ce dernier sourit légèrement alors qu'il se mettait en mouvement. Il laissa, lui aussi, échapper quelques gémissements et posa la bouche contre celle de Thomas pour les camoufler. Celui-ci répondit langoureusement au baiser, s'accrochant aux épaules de l'asiatique et ondulant des reins pour le faire pénétrer un peu plus en lui. Il commençait vraiment à prendre du plaisir lorsqu'il sentit soudainement la présence de Teresa dans son esprit.

 _N'y pense même pas..._

Lâcha-t-il mentalement, acide.

 _...Quoi...?_

Lui répondit immédiatement la jeune fille.

 _Sors de ma tête !_

Râla le bleu qui commençait à se tendre, essayant de se concentrer sur son plaisir. Mais évidemment, Teresa insista.

 _Tom, tout va bien ?_

Le brun sentit son inquiétude, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis actuels. Il voulait juste qu'elle s'en aille.

 _Je suis en train de baiser, lâche moi !_

S'énerva-t-il pour de bon. La rupture brusque de la connexion entre leurs esprits provoqua l'effet d'une tempête dans celui de Thomas qui se crispa d'avantage. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui qui avait rompu le contact ou si Teresa l'avait fait mais il était sûr qu'il l'avait blessée. Peu importe, il verrait ça après.

« Ça va, bébé...? »

Lui demanda Minho, inquiet de sa soudaine crispation. Le brun rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder et hocha doucement la tête.

« O...Oui...Continues...Ne t'arrête surtout pas... »

Le supplia-t-il presque en se détendant de nouveau. L'asiatique obtempéra. Il se pencha pour venir mordre son cou, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Quelques minutes à peine de ce traitement lui firent oublier Teresa et Thomas se cambra, perdant pieds peu à peu.

« Plus fort... »

Souffla-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque au maton qui s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Les gémissements de Thomas s'intensifièrent tandis qu'il s'agrippait au dos de son petit ami, le griffant d'avantage et lui faisant pousser un petit gémissement d'inconfort. Mais l'asiatique ne fit pas de commentaire. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait à faire l'amour au bleu surpassait aisément la petite douleur qu'il lui faisait subir. Le brun se cambra un peu plus, plongeant son regard vaguement fiévreux dans celui de Minho qui s'était redressé pour l'observer. Le maton sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le trouver beau...D'ailleurs il ne se gêna pas pour le lui dire au creux de l'oreille, le faisant rougir encore plus qu'il l'était déjà. Il faudrait qu'il songe sérieusement à lui dire d'arrêter de dire des choses comme ça. Mais pas maintenant, là il n'en avait absolument pas le courage. Il se raidit alors que Minho approfondissait encore la cadence de ses coups de reins et frappait sa prostate de plus en plus vivement. Son orgasme montait lentement mais surement tandis qu'il commençait à se caresser pour augmenter sa puissance. Il poussa un gémissement un peu plus fort que des autres alors qu'il se libérerait dans sa main, le corps totalement crispé. Minho prit soin d'observer le moindre détail du visage de son amant. Et d'un...Songea-t-il avec un grand sourire.

C'est finalement le corps de Thomas qui cria grâce au bout du quatrième orgasme. Il était couvert de sueur, totalement épuisé et tremblait tant le plaisir avait été intense. Mais au moins il était complètement détendu et rit doucement en se blottissant contre son petit ami.

« Okay...T'as gagné... »

Souffla-t-il difficilement, la voix un peu éraillée. Minho laissa échapper un léger rire en le serrant contre lui.

« Évidemment, bébé... »

Fanfaronna-t-il avec un rictus joueur. Thomas frissonna et bailla en appuyant la tête sur le torse de Minho qui glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« On devrait essayer de dormir un peu... »

Suggéra l'asiatique en regardant l'heure. Il n'était même pas midi, mais ils auraient besoin de toute leur énergie disponible pour affronter le Labyrinthe le soir même. Thomas approuva d'un léger signe de tête, mais il avait besoin de savoir quelque chose avant de chercher à trouver le sommeil.

« Minho...? »

« Mmh...? »

« Est-ce que...Est-ce que Newt va bien ? »

L'asiatique poussa un soupir.

« Non... »

Il répondit, sincère. Thomas se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu crois qu'il va s'en remettre...? »

Demanda-t-il. Il réalisa en même temps qu'il parlait que la question était stupide. D'ailleurs, l'asiatique lui donna rapidement raison.

« Non... »

Il lâcha de nouveau avec un pincement au cœur. Le bleu déglutit. Un air de détermination passa dans son regard et il serra légèrement la main de Minho dans la sienne.

« Mais on va tout faire pour l'aider. »

Fit- il en se redressant pour pouvoir adresser un regard à son amant qui hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr que oui. »

Approuva-t-il. Thomas lui sourit tendrement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser doucement. Il se lova ensuite confortablement contre lui et s'endormit en moins de deux minutes.

Le bleu ne parvint à dormir qu'une grosse heure, mais ça lui suffit. Il avait retrouvé toute son énergie et se redressa légèrement. Son amant dormait encore profondément et Thomas sourit tendrement en l'observant, se détendant dans ses bras. Il profita quelques instants de ce calme avant la tempête qui promettait d'éclater sous peu mais eut rapidement la bougeotte. Il se leva en silence, direction la salle de bain pour prendre encore une douche. Il ne savait pas quand il pourrait se laver de la sorte à nouveau et en profita pour se décrasser en profondeur. Cependant il ne resta pas trop longtemps sous l'eau et se sécha rapidement avant de quitter la pièce. Il se raidit en voyant Teresa dehors. Il avait juste envie de disparaître alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit mais il devait s'excuser et prit son courage à deux mains.

« Euh...Teresa... ? »

L'appela-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et le toisa de son regard bleu glacial, le faisant frissonner. Il baissa lamentablement les yeux.

« Je...Excuse moi...J'aurais pas dû te...Te parler comme ça... »

Bafouilla-t-il. C'était absolument nul comme excuse et il le savait bien, il espérait juste que la brune ne lui en tiendrait pas trop rigueur.

« C'est bon, t'as fini là ? Tu vas plus m'envoyer bouler comme tout à l'heure ? »

Répliqua-t-elle, acide. Thomas se mordit la lèvre.

« Tess, s'il te plaît... »

Il murmura, sans vraiment y penser. Teresa fronça les sourcils, surprise. Elle se tut un moment, puis détourna le regard. C'était comme si quelque chose lui était revenu en mémoire alors qu'elle avait l'impression que ça avait toujours été là.

« C'est bon...Mais s'il te plaît, préviens moi avant dans ce cas là, c'était super gênant... »

Marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Pour moi aussi, t'imagines pas... »

Répliqua Thomas, tout aussi gêné.

« Fais attention à ça la prochaine fois. »

« Promis... »

Il se passa un moment de silence pendant lequel aucun des deux n'osa se regarder, puis Thomas se ressaisit un peu.

« Tu sais où est Newt ? »

Demanda-t-il.

« Pas vraiment, il a juste dit qu'il avait besoin d'air et il est parti. Quelque part dans la forêt je crois. »

Le bleu hocha la tête.

« D'accord, merci. »

Fit-il en se détournant.

« Tom, attend. »

L'appela Teresa et il se retourna vers elle. La jeune fille se rapprocha un peu de lui.

« Je sais que t'as rien dit de spécial par rapport à ça hier mais...Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose...A propos de nous deux... ? »

Le brun déglutit. Il se souvenait bien de quelque chose...Il se souvenait qu'il lui avait mentit, il se souvenait qu'il faisait semblant de l'apprécier autant qu'elle l'appréciait...Qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment sincère avec elle...Mais il n'était même pas sûr que la Teresa d'avant le Labyrinthe s'en doutait...

« Non...Je sais juste qu'on s'entendait bien...Rien de plus. »

Il répondit finalement, préférant largement rester évasif sur la question. Teresa hocha doucement la tête. Elle avait l'air un peu déçue et Thomas se demanda un moment si c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tout dit. Mais il resta naturel autant que possible. Il savait maintenant que, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait au départ lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans la Boite, c'était un excellent menteur. Maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était rejoindre Newt.

« On se voit tout à l'heure. »

Fit-il à son amie avant de s'en aller pour de bon. Il fit semblant de chercher un peu, mais il savait parfaitement où il pourrait trouver Newt et le rejoignit. Le blond était assit au même endroit où Gally lui avait fait l'amour pour la première fois. Son visage ruisselait de larmes mais il pleurait en silence, comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, tandis qu'il avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Cette vision plongea Thomas dans un état de détresse assez avancé. Il s'avança doucement et se laissa tomber à coté de lui. Newt sursauta légèrement et s'essuya le visage avec sa manche. Il observa le bleu un petit moment avant de venir se blottir contre lui. Thomas passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre son torse.

« Je suis désolé... »

Murmura-t-il. Il savait bien que dire ça ne l'aiderait pas mais il voulait lui montrer qu'il le soutenait et qu'il était là.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Tommy... ? »

Demanda le blond d'une petite voix. Le cœur du bleu se serra encore un peu plus. Le chef du Bloc semblait si vulnérable à cet instant que Thomas eut peur de le lâcher, craignant qu'il vole en éclat.

« Je...Je sais pas... »

Avoua-t-il. Il glissa le visage dans le cou du blond qui se colla encore plus à lui.

« Mais on va s'en sortir, je te le promet... »

Newt se redressa pour le regarder. Il caressa sa joue et eut un petit sourire sans joie.

« J'espère, mon Tommy... »

Soupira-t-il.

« Tu sais je...Je voulais que tu saches que...Ce que Gally a fait...Je veux dire... »

« C'était pas lui... »

Le coupa Newt en détournant le regard. Thomas se mordit la lèvre.

« N-non... »

« Je sais, Tommy...Je l'ai vu... »

« Je suis désolé, Newt... »

« C'est pas de ta faute, chéri...Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute... »

Assura-t-il. Le bleu plongea son regard dans le sien. Le blond semblait sincère, il semblait vraiment croire ce qu'il disait et ça rassura le Coureur. Mais lui même doutait de la véracité de cette affirmation. D'autant plus qu'il ne leur avait pas tout dit...Certains de ses souvenirs, qu'il avait préféré taire pour le moment, le hantaient littéralement, surtout lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Newt. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se griller.

« Je t'aime... »

Répondit-il alors simplement. Le blond lui offrit un sourire un peu plus sincère et il se rapprocha pour poser son front contre le sien.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Tommy... »

Il se redressa ensuite pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement. Thomas passa la main dans ses cheveux et répondit à son baiser avec amour. Il en profita comme si c'était le dernier sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Est-ce que t'es prêt... ? »

Demanda ensuite Newt en se redressant.

« Non... »

Lâcha Thomas presque instantanément, il était terrifié.

« Moi non plus... »

Avoua Newt en regardant ailleurs.

« Mais je peux pas non plus rester les bras croisés en me disant que le prochain ça sera peut être toi... »

« On va se battre... »

Assura le bleu en serrant légèrement le poing.

« Je les laisserai plus jamais te faire de mal. »

Newt hocha doucement la tête.

« Je sais, Tommy...J'ai confiance en toi... »

Lui dit-il avec douceur en caressant sa joue. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais cette phrase galvanisa le Coureur. Il hocha la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il lui répéta encore une fois qu'il l'aimait et le serra dans ses bras.

Le soir tombait lorsque les Blocards se massèrent devant la porte Nord du Labyrinthe, la plus proche de la section sept. Tout le monde était tendu, mais Minho, lui, semblait de loin le plus calme, le moins effrayé, le plus confiant de tous. Thomas l'envia. Newt, juste devant la porte, se tourna vers ses amis et les jaugea du regard.

« Bien...Nous sommes quarante et un. » Les informa-t-il, peut être ne faisait il que tenir le compte pour lui même. « Vous vous souvenez du plan. On reste ensemble jusqu'à la sortie dans la section 7 et on ouvre la porte avec la clé. Pour le reste, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, tâchez juste de ne pas oublier vos armes et de ne pas trop vous éloigner les uns des autres. »

Un silence assez lourd accueillit sa tirade.

« Quelqu'un devrait peut-être prononcer un discours pour motiver les troupes, non... ? »

Suggéra Minho.

« Vas-y. »

Répliqua Newt. L'asiatique hocha la tête et se tourna vers ses amis.

« Soyez prudent. Ne vous faites pas tuer. »

Leur dit-il, sèchement. Thomas aurait rit s'il l'avait pu.

« Super. » Commenta le blond. « On est tous foutrement motivés, maintenant. »

Il roula des yeux puis indiqua le Labyrinthe par dessus son épaule.

« Vous savez tous pourquoi on est là. On a joué les souris de laboratoire pendant trois ans, mais, cette nuit, l'heure de la vengeance a sonné. Maintenant, c'est au tour des Créateurs d'avoir peur, et je peux vous dire qu'on leur fera pas de cadeau. Les Griffeurs ont plutôt intérêt à se planquer ! »

Fit-il avec véhémence. Ce coup-ci des acclamation s'élevèrent depuis l'assemblée. Les Blocards avaient hâte d'en découdre.

« Minho ! »

Appela Newt, parlant un peu plus fort pour couvrir les cris. Le maton des Coureur hocha la tête.

« Okay, Newt passe devant, moi je ferme la marche. Ne perdez pas de temps et si y'a un seul truc que je peux vous demander c'est de pas vous perdre. »

Il roula des yeux et se rapprocha de Chuck.

« Toi, tu me gardes ça, okay ? »

Fit-il en tendant le boîtier au jeune garçon. Celui-ci l'attrapa d'une main tremblante, manquant d'ailleurs de le faire tomber.

« T...T'es sûr... ? »

Le Coureur hocha la tête.

« Reste au milieu du groupe avec Teresa et Thomas. »

Lui ordonna-t-il avant de lui tapoter l'épaule et de se redresser. Le bleu approuva sa position, il pourrait au moins veiller sur Chuck et Teresa.

« Ça va aller, mon ange ? »

S'enquit l'asiatique en adressant un regard au blond. Celui-ci ricana légèrement.

« Quoi, tu crois que je connais pas le chemin ? »

Répondit-il du tac au tac.

« Bon...Cette fois ça y est...Si y'en a parmi vous qui veulent renoncer, c'est maintenant. Parce qu'après il sera trop tard... »

Il laissa passer un moment, mais personne ne bougea et il hocha la tête.

« Préparez-vous, les Créateurs, parce qu'on arrive ! »

S'exclama-t-il avant de pivoter sur lui même et se s'élancer au pas de course dans le Labyrinthe, ne boitillant qu'à peine. Comme un seul homme, les Blocards le suivirent sous le regard de Minho qui se lança en dernier. Thomas frissonna alors qu'il se tenait juste à coté de Chuck. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer maintenant, les dés étaient jetés, et le bleu sentait qu'ils courraient tous droit vers la catastrophe...


	65. Chapter 65

Heeeey !

Nouveau chapitre ce soir ! Plus que deux avant la fin totale de Labyrinthe ! J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire, j'ai hâte d'en finir !

En tout cas j'apprécie encore et toujours vos retours sur le précédent chapitre, je pensais pas qu'il vous ferait autant d'effet ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci, je croise les doigts !

 _Oriane Sama_ : Reste avec nous ! -ventile-

* * *

Thomas regarda autour de lui. Ça ne faisait pas plus d'une demi heure qu'ils courraient et déjà il sentait une baisse de vitesse, certains Blocards montraient des signes de fatigue. En revanche il restait impressionné par Newt. Le blond n'hésitait pas, ne ralentissait pas, ne faiblissait pas. Le bleu frissonna. La détermination de son amant trahissait aussi une grande tristesse et une colère noire, ce n'était pas rassurant. Il entendait Minho, derrière lui, qui criait aux autres de presser le pas. Il devait ralentir de plus en plus et le groupe s'étirait, si ça continuait comme ça bientôt ils seraient séparés. Heureusement, vu que cette fois ils ne perdaient pas de temps à observer, marquer et délimiter le périmètre, ils allaient plus vite. Le trajet qui leur prenait en temps normal une demi journée serait donc effectué plus rapidement et c'était tant mieux. Mais Thomas n'était pas dupe. Pour le moment tout ce passait bien et c'était bien ça le problème. Tout était beaucoup trop simple...Il jeta un coup d'œil aux Scaralames qui luisaient dans le noir tout le long des murs. Il s'imagina les Créateurs en train de les observer. Pourquoi ils ne les arrêtait pas... ?

 _Tu es nerveux... ?_

Demanda soudain Teresa et Thomas tourna légèrement la tête vers elle avant de se reconcentrer sur son chemin.

 _Non, j'adore les amalgames de chaire et d'acier, je suis impatient d'en voir d'autre._

Fit il sans la moindre trace d'humour ou de bonne humeur, il se demandait d'ailleurs si il retrouverait l'un ou l'autre un jour.

 _Très drôle._

Répondit Teresa qui ne semblait pas plus joyeuse. Elle courrait à coté de lui, le regard fixé droit devant elle.

 _Ça ira. Reste près de Minho et moi._

 _Ah, mon chevalier. Tu ne me crois pas capable de me défendre ?_

Il n'eut pas la force de rire à voix haute mais il lui transmit sont sourire à la jeune femme par la pensé.

 _Tu crois que c'est moi le chevalier ? Tu rigoles, j'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes de moi pour la simple raison que je veux que TU me protèges._

Lui répondit il. Il vit un fantôme de sourire passer sur le visage de son amie et ça le rassura un petit peu. Il tenta d'ailleurs de se focaliser dessus pour éviter de réfléchir. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais ça l'aida un peu jusqu'à ce que...

Newt s'immobilisa brusquement au détour d'un couloir et il tendit le bras sur le coté pour inciter les autres à faire de même. Il fit un signe avec l'autre main et Minho fendit la foule pour le rejoindre, attrapant le bras de Thomas pour l'entraîner avec lui. Le blondin se posa le doigt contre les lèvres avant d'indiquer le couloir perpendiculaire à celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient. L'asiatique se pencha en avant pour regarder et eut un mouvement de recul.

« Bordel de putain de merde. »

Murmura-t-il d'un souffle. Thomas ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans ce fichu couloir. De toute façon, Minho ne tarda pas à mettre des mots sur l'horreur qui les attendait. Il se retourna vers les autres et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

S'enquit l'un d'entre eux.

« des Griffeurs. Ils nous attendaient. »

Lâcha-t-il avec amertume. Il tourna la tête vers Newt qui soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Ils sont au moins une quinzaine...Mais ils ne sont pas actifs pour le moment...Peut être...Peut être qu'ils ne se déclencheront pas... »

poursuivit-il sans grande conviction.

« Et alors quoi ? Ils auraient été remisés ici sans aucune raison ? »

Répliqua Minho en roulant des yeux.

« Moi je dis qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se voiler la face maintenant. On peut plus reculer et on va devoir les affronter. »

« Et si on a envie de faire demi tour ? »

Lança un des Blocards, effrayé. Newt fronça les sourcils.

« Tu plaisante j'espère ? Je vous avais prévenu, c'est loin d'être une promenade de santé, vous saviez à quoi vous attendre en venant ici et... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un grincement métallique retentit. Peu à peu, les Griffeurs reprenaient vie. Il en arrivait de partout en fait. En plus de la quinzaine déjà présente dans le dernier couloir qui les séparait de la sortie, d'autres vinrent également couper leur retraite en s'installant dans leur dos. Bien vite, Newt réalisa qu'ils étaient encerclés. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que son poing se serrait sur le manche de sa machette.

« Bon ben...Y'en a encore qui sont partant pour faire demi tour ? »

Il demanda en haussant un sourcil. Personne ne lui répondit, évidemment.

« On a plus le choix maintenant. Quitte à se frotter à ces saloperies autant avancer. Quoi qu'il se passe maintenant je voulais vous dire que... »

Il s'interrompit et jeta un œil aux monstres qui les entouraient. Ces derniers semblaient rester immobiles. Peut être le laisseraient il faire un discours d'adieu. Sadiques.

« Je voulais juste vous dire que vous êtes tous mes meilleurs amis...Les trois ans qu'on a passé ici, c'était l'enfer, mais grâce à vous j'ai pu m'en sortir...Gally disait parfois qu'on était sa seule famille et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je crois qu'il avait raison...Alors merci les gars...Merci, du fond du cœur. »

Thomas frissonna et déglutit il jeta un œil à Minho, toujours à coté de lui. Le maton écoutait Newt d'une oreille, aux aguets, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il hocha tout doucement la tête et croisa le regard de son petit ami. Au même moments, les Griffeurs semblèrent s'activer, ils étaient encore a plusieurs dizaines de mètres et ils avançaient lentement, mais le temps pressait.

« Je vais pas plus me transformer en guimauve parce que je crois pas qu'on ait le temps, mais je voulais que vous le sachiez. Nouveau plan. Le but du jeu, maintenant, c'est d'attirer et d'occuper les Griffeurs suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Tommy, ici présent, d'aller ouvrir la porte de sortie. »

A ces mots, le bleu releva brusquement la tête, écarquillant les yeux.

« Quoi ? Non ! »

S'exclama-t-il. Il ne voulait pas fuir le combat, il voulait se battre et, surtout, il voulait protéger les autres, pas l'inverse.

« J'ai dis qu'on avait pas le temps de discuter, Tommy, Teresa et toi vous allez ouvrir cette fichue porte, on s'occupe du reste. »

« Mais il est hors de question que... »

« Arrête, Thomas, tu sais très bien que les plus importants c'est vous deux, pas nous. Fonce. Et ne te retourne pas. »

L'interrompit Minho. Le bleu lui adressa un regard et secoua faiblement la tête.

« Je ne veux pas que vous vous sacrifiez pour moi... »

Contre toute attente, Newt lui sourit.

« Ne tiens qu'à toi de te dépêcher, Tommy. Emmène Chuckie avec toi. »

Crispé, le Coureur hocha tout de même la tête. Il comprenait bien qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions.

« On y va ! »

Lança Newt en levant la tête. Il attrapa Minho par le bras et le tira vers lui.

« Passe devant. » Dit-il dans un murmure. « On doit ouvrir la voie à Tommy et la fille. Vas y. »

Minho acquiesça, une résolution farouche sur ses traits. Il se tourna vers les Blocards.

« On va foncer tous droit vers le bout de ce couloir, le boîtier va ouvrir le mur du fond et on va se retrouver sur une espèce de pont au dessus du vide. On attaque au milieu et on repousse ses saleté vers les murs, si possible dans le gouffre. L'essentiel c'est de permettre à Thomas et à Teresa d'atteindre la dernière porte et de taper le code. »

Thomas se tourna vers les monstres qui approchaient, ils n'étaient plus qu'à un ou deux mètres à présent. Il étreignit l'épieu qu'il avait à la main. Il tourna la tête vers Teresa.

 _Reste à coté de moi, laisse-les s'occuper des Griffeurs. On ne doit penser qu'à la porte._

Il se sentait lâche en disant ça, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire à voix haute. Mais il savait que leur combat ne servirait à rien si ils ne parvenaient pas à ouvrit la porte qui les mènerait aux Créateurs.

 _Je sais. Je reste avec toi._

« Prêts ? »

Cria Minho juste à coté de Thomas en brandissant son arme.

« En avant ! »

Le maton s'élança, suivi aussitôt de Newt puis des autres Blocards qui se ruaient, les armes en avant, vers un combat meurtrier. Un violent fracas retentit au moment où les premiers garçons enfonçaient la ligne des Griffeurs. Thomas vit Chuck passer devant lui et le retint par le bras, on lisait une telle frayeur dans les yeux du garçons que le bleu en eut un pincement au cœur.

« Tu viens avec Teresa et moi. »

Lui dit il d'une voix ferme et autoritaire qui ne laissait aucune place au doute. Chuck hocha la tête un peu trop rapidement, bien heureux de ne pas avoir à se frotter personnellement aux Griffeurs.

« Allez. Tiens la main de Teresa, on y va. »

Chuck obéit, et les trois adolescents s'élancèrent à leur tour dans le couloir. Au moment où ils s'approchèrent du dernier mur au fond, celui-ci émit un grincement aussi fort d'un coup de tonnerre qui parvint presque à couvrir le bruit de la lutte acharnée qui battait son plein entre les Blocards, déchaînés, et les Griffeurs. Bien vites, les garçons et la fille se frayèrent un chemin vers l'étroit pont qui semblait suspendu au milieu d'un gouffre sans fond. Le terrain ne jouaient pas en leur faveur. Les murs renvoyaient une cacophonie de hurlements, de crissements de métal et de lamentations lugubres des Griffeurs mais se détachait de ça des cris encore plus effrayants qui semblaient faiblir de plus en plus, comme happés par le vide : les monstres avaient jeté des Blocards dans le vide. Thomas s'appliqua à ne regarder ni à gauche, ni à droite, restant totalement concentré sur son objectif, une nouvelle porte circulaire qui se dévoilait au fur et a mesure que des lourds battants de pierre se soulevaient pour leur laisser le passage. Un Griffeur se mit en travers de son chemin, il tenait entre ses pinces un garçon, dont on ne voyait pas le visage, qui le lardait de coups pour se dégager. Thomas le contourna, évitant ses griffes acérées avec agilité. Il entendit un hurlement déchirant. Le Blocard avait perdu le combat. Thomas frémit, se prenant à espérer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et surtout pas...Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

 _Ne t'arrête pas !_

Fit Teresa.

« Je sais ! »

Lui cria-t-il à voix haute en réponse. Il entendit une voix au loin qui vociférait toujours les mêmes mots, ordonnant qu'on les protège. C'était Minho, dont les cris trahissait le désespoir et la fatigue. Thomas se raidit mais n'eut le temps de rien faire car le dernier battant venait de s'ouvrir. Il s'y précipita avec Teresa et Chuck pour se retrouver devant un gouffre qui s'étendait presque sous ses pieds. Il s'immobilisa de justesse, mais les deux autres qui le suivaient, manquèrent de le faire basculer dans le vide. Il garda heureusement son équilibre et se pencha pour observer dans le fond. Il faisait noir, un noir profond qui semblait aspirer toute la lumière, mais Thomas distingua une espèce de lueur qui semblait clignoter en rouge.

« On y va ! »

Fit il avec détermination.

« Quoi ? Mais on voit même pas le fond, on va s'écraser en bas ! »

Contra Chuck, paniqué, mais, avant que le bleu n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Teresa s'élança. Elle sauta dans le vide, rabattant les bras et les jambes le long de son corps, et disparu presque instantanément dans le noir, comme si elle avait été gommée.

 _Teresa ?!_

S'exclama mentalement le bleu, affolé.

 _Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?!_

Lui répondit elle aussitôt, et Thomas ne retint pas un soupir de soulagement.

« A ton tour, bonhomme. »

Il lâcha à Chuck qui déglutit mais hocha courageusement la tête.

« Pousse avec les pieds. »

Indiqua le Coureur en passant derrière le plus jeune pour le propulser en avant. A son tour, le Torcheur disparut dans le vide. Thomas prit une inspiration profonde. Il suivit le mouvement, mais au moment même où il sautait, il entendit un cri qui lui glaça le sang. C'était la voix de Newt.

Le blondin était près du bord lorsqu'un Griffeur le prit pour cible. Il parvint assez bien à esquiver mais plus il sautait plus il retombait lourdement sur sa jambe droite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, le faisant basculer dans le vide. Il sentit son estomac se retourner dans son ventre, mais la chute fut interrompue aussi brusquement que rapidement car quelqu'un l'avait rattrapé par le bras, lui faisant affreusement mal à l'épaule par la même occasion. Mais Newt ne pensa pas à la douleur. Il leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Minho. Ce dernier, à plat ventre sur le sol, s'était jeté en avant pour le rattraper. L'équilibre était précaire mais il le tenait.

« Accroche toi, mon ange ! »

Fit-il, la voix un peu étouffée par l'effort. Le blond déglutit et tira un peu, forçant sur ses muscles pour se hisser et pouvoir attraper le poignet de son amant avec l'autre main. Mais le mur était lisse et glissant, il ne pouvait pas user de ses jambes. De son coté, Minho avait beau essayer de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour hisser Newt, le sol était tout aussi glissant. Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Le Griffeur qui s'en était pris à lui n'avait pas l'intention dans rester là, et il pourrait profiter de la faiblesse des deux Blocards. Newt le vit se redresser au dessus de Minho et poussa un cri d'horreur.

« Lâche moi, putain ! »

S'exclama-t-il en se balançant légèrement pour lui faire lâcher prise. Mais Minho tenait bon, lui vivant il était hors de question qu'il fasse un truc pareil.

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Accroche toi ! »

Répéta-t-il, indifférent de l'ombre qui s'étendait au dessus de lui.

« Minho, j't'en supplie, je veux pas que tu meures...S'il te plaît... »

L'asiatique releva un peu la tête. Il vit les monstrueuses pinces du Griffeur descendre vers lui en un éclat et un affreux grincement de métal. Mais les griffes n'atteignirent jamais leur cible. Le monstre poussa un cri déchirant et se secoua dans tous les sens tandis que plusieurs Blocards s'étaient jetés sur lui pour protéger le maton et le chef. Winston, qui se trouvait à coté, se précipita à plat ventre et attrapa l'autre bras de Newt. Les deux garçons parvinrent à hisser le blond sur le sol et celui-ci poussa un profond soupir de soulagement au même titre que Minho qui leva la tête vers lui.

« Plus jamais tu me demandes un truc pareil... »

Fit-il en déglutissant. Le blond hocha doucement la tête avant de se rapprocher pour l'embrasser. L'asiatique répondit à son baiser, mais le soulagement fut de courte durée car le combat n'était pas terminé et les deux garçons sautèrent sur leurs pieds pour aller aider les autres.

De son coté, Thomas tremblait de toute part. Il n'avait pas vu ce qui était arrivé à Newt et il imaginait le pire.

« Thomas ? Thomas ! »

Il sursauta et releva la tête. Teresa le fixait, inquiète, et avait du l'appeler un bon nombre de fois avant qu'il n'y fasse attention.

« Qu...Quoi ? »

La jeune fille se tenait devant une espèce de panneau tactile qui pourrait bien être une porte, mais Thomas n'en était pas sûr.

« Le code, c'est des chiffres, y'a huit chiffres à mettre, tu as une idée ? »

Le bleu pencha la tête. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Huit chiffres...Songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Puis soudain il réalisa et se redressa, les yeux écarquillés.

« Les sections du Labyrinthe...La segmentations...L'ordre d'ouverture, c'est ça ! »

Il s'exclama en s'approchant du panneau. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Par quoi ça commençait déjà... ? Pensa-t-il. Il tenta de se remémorait le premier plan qu'il avait dessiné du Labyrinthe et la voix de Minho qui lui parlait des sections, mais la partie de jambe en l'air qui avait suivi constituait un souvenir plus fort auquel son esprit se raccrochait farouchement.

« C'est le...Le 8...Non, attends, le 7 ! C'est ça, 7...1...Puis 5, et 2...6, 4, 8 et 3 ! »

Il dicta à Teresa qui notait au fur et à mesure. Une étrange alarme retentit tandis que le panneau se mettait à briller en vert.

« O...On a réussit... ? »

Demanda Chuck d'une voix blanche. Au moment où il termina sa question, le battant pivota sur lui même, dévoilant une ouverture circulaire.

« On l'a fait... »

Confirma le Coureur qui semblait réaliser au même moment ce que ça impliquait. Il sentit une bouffée de joie l'envahir. Il laissa même échapper un petit rire.

« On a trouvé la sortie ! On s'en est tirés ! »

« Et les autres ? »

Lui rappela Teresa. Thomas sentit son enthousiasme retomber aussitôt. Il leva la tête vers l'endroit d'où ils étaient arrivés. Comme pour répondre à la fille, quelqu'un s'y glissa pour les rejoindre au sol. C'était Minho, qui donnait l'impression d'avoir des entailles sur quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent de son corps. Thomas sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se jetait dans ses bras. L'asiatique poussa un grognement de douleur mais il serra tout de même son petit ami dans ses bras, le visage niché dans son cou. Le bleu l'enlaça un moment avant de reculer pour le regarder.

« Tu n'as rien de grave ? » Il demanda avec inquiétude. « Comment vont les autres ? »

« On a perdu pleins de gars...Il y a du sang partout là haut, mais tous les Griffeurs se sont éteints d'un coup... «

Il marqua une pause le prend de reprendre son souffle.

« Vous avez réussi, j'en reviens pas ! »

Au même moment, Newt bondit dans la petite pièce, suivi de Frypan, Winston et d'autres. Bientôt ils furent dix huit garçons à les avoir rejoint, ce qui faisait vingt et un Blocards en tout. Ils étaient dans un sale état : couverts de sang humain et d'huile de Griffeur, leurs vêtements tout déchirés. Thomas poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en voyant Newt, ivre de joie de voir qu'il allait bien. Mais autre chose attira son attention.

« Et...Et les autres... ? »

Demanda-t-il en redoutant la réponse.

« La moitié d'entre nous sont morts... »

Confirma Newt à voix basse, provoquant un long silence dans l'assemblée.

« Vous savez quoi ? » Lâcha Minho au bout d'un moment. « Peut être que la moitié d'entre nous y est restée, mais l'autre est toujours en vie. Personne ne s'est fait piqué, on s'en est sortis ! »

« Sortons tout de suite d'ici. »

Suggéra Newt, que la joie de vivre semblait avoir quitté à tout jamais.

« Allons-y. »

S'impatienta Minho. Il s'éloigna dans le tunnel sans attendre la réaction des autres. Newt hocha la tête et fit signe aux Blocards de le suivre, les poussant devant lui un à un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Thomas. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard.

« Je...Je suis désolé, Newt... »

Souffla-t-il.

« J'ai pas été assez rapide... »

Le blond secoua la tête.

« Je t'aime, Tommy... »

Lui répondit il simplement. Il se rapprocha pour coller un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se détourner pour s'enfoncer lui aussi dans le tunnel. Le bleu baissa la tête et resta un moment immobile avant de se décider à le suivre.


	66. Chapter 66

Hello !

Je sais, j'avais dit à ceux qui suivent BMMF que je publierais un chapitre de chaque par semaine, mais si on compte qu'une semaine c'est du mercredi au mardi je suis dans les temps ! Non ? Mais si !

Bon, je suis désolée de vous infliger ça mais on y arrive et j'ai pas trop le choix. Je suis quand même contente de comment évolue les choses, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

 _Oriane Sama_ : Oh ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste la fin du premier tome ! Mais comme c'est une trilogie j'ai pas fini d'écrire crois moi !

 _Evinouchka_ : Alors, content...Je suis pas sûre que ce soit le mot le plus approprié à son mood du moment. Et je tenais à m'excuser parce que ma messagerie FF bug à en crever et que j'ai beau vérifier toutes les semaines mon inbox, le message que tu m'avais envoyé le 27/09 n'apparaissait tout simplement pas dedans (C'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive en plus T.T) alors je vais y répondre de ce pas, encore vraiment désolée pour le retard T.T

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Encore une fois, le couloir que les Blocards durent franchir pour avancer vers la sortie était très sombre. Thomas allait trop vite et cognait régulièrement son voisin de devant. Ce qu'il entendit ne le rassura pas le moins du monde : Des cris. Il entendait des cris. Comme tout à l'heure, ils semblaient disparaître, comme happés par le vide. Mais contrairement à quelques instants plus tôt lorsque les garçons luttaient contre les Griffeurs sur le pont, les éclats de voix semblaient cette fois s'estomper progressivement et ne s'interrompaient pas brusquement. Thomas comprit pourquoi en arrivant au bout du couloir, en fait ils glissaient. Un toboggan. La sortie était un toboggan. C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague. Les Créateurs s'amusaient avec eux depuis le début et le bleu les imagina en train de rire à en tomber à la renverse alors qu'il se mettait à glisser. Il sentit immédiatement son estomac se retourner, non seulement le toboggan serpentait dans tous les sens au point que Thomas perdit rapidement ses repaires, mais en plus il était enduit d'un liquide poisseux dont l'odeur graisseuse était écœurante. Le bleu ferma les yeux pour ne pas être perdu plus encore. Après une descente qui lui parut interminable, Thomas finit par atteindre l'autre bout de ce tunnel infernal, enfin, il s'écrasa plutôt sur les autres qui s'étaient tous amassés en bas, emmêles les uns avec les autres. Thomas se dépêcha de se dégager du groupe en rampant pour s'éloigner quelques secondes avant de rendre son déjeuner. Il se redressa ensuite, tremblant, en s'essuyant le visage et reniflant. Il sentit passer une main dans son dos et releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son amant. Celui-ci l'aida à se relever et le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Ça va bébé ? »

Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Le bleu hocha doucement la tête. Maintenant ça pouvait aller.

« O...Ouais... »

Répondit-il, mal assuré. Minho sourit légèrement et fit mine de se rapprocher pour l'embrasser mais il s'interrompit au dernier moment, prit d'un mouvement de recul. Thomas comprit bien pourquoi et ne lui en tint pas rigueur. A vrai dire, si il avait pu s'éloigner de lui même il l'aurait probablement fait. Il détourna la tête et se mordilla la lèvre.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller. »

Indiqua-t-il à Minho qui hocha la tête et reprit la tête des opération. Il y avait un nouveau couloir qui semblait circulaire puis une porte au dessus de laquelle se trouvait un panneau EXIT vert flamboyant.

« Ils se foutent vraiment de notre gueule. »

Marmonna Newt, blasé, en s'avançant pour l'ouvrir, une légère appréhension lui vrillant l'estomac. Thomas frissonna lorsqu'ils passèrent dans la pièce suivante, un ascenseur. Minho roula des yeux.

« Donc ils ont installé un toboggan immense et absolument dégueulasse pour nous faire descendre au trente-sixième sous sol juste pour nous faire remonter ? Génial. »

Marmonna-t-il en pressant l'unique bouton rouge du panneau de contrôle. L'appareil se mit en branle. Tous les Blocards frissonnèrent. Cette cabine qui montait en grinçant leur rappelait douloureusement leur séjour dans la Boite. Imperceptiblement, les garçons et la fille se rapprochèrent les uns des autres. Pendant un instant, Thomas eut une horrible sensation. Il avait l'impression d'être effectivement dans la Boite et qu'ils retournaient au Bloc. Mais bien vite l'idée lui sembla ridicule, en effet l'habitacle n'était pas le même, il ne pouvait pas s'agir du même ascenseur. Il ne fut entièrement soulagé que lorsque l'appareil s'arrêta enfin. Il s'approcha pour ouvrir la grille. Ils n'étaient pas dans le Labyrinthe mais dans un couloir aussi froid et aseptisé que celui d'un hôpital. Cependant quelque chose n'allait pas. Certaines lumières clignotaient tandis que d'autre étaient purement et simplement brisées comme si quelqu'un les avait délibérément explosées. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Des corps jonchaient le sol. Des gens gisaient ça et là, sans vie.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici... ? »

Demanda Minho, d'une voix tout sauf assurée. Thomas déglutit, voilà qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Les Blocards firent quelques pas dans le corridor avant d'atteindre la pièce suivante et, cette fois, Thomas s'immobilisa complètement. Il reconnaissait bien cette salle : C'était celle qui servait à observer le Bloc. Mais elle n'était pas en meilleur état que le couloir précédemment visité. Les sièges étaient renversés, les vitres qui séparaient la pièce en boxes étaient brisées pour la plupart et des éclats de verre jonchaient le sol, certains écrans étaient explosés, les lumières étaient presque toutes éteintes et il y avait d'autres corps. Angoissés, les Blocards s'avancèrent pour regarder autour d'eux. Newt s'approcha des écrans encore intact et soupira, ceux-ci renvoyaient plusieurs images du Bloc.

« Alors c'est vrai, ils nous surveillaient... »

Souffla-t-il à voix haute. Il s'immobilisa soudainement, écarquillant les yeux, et tourna la tête vers Minho qui lui jeta un regard étrange, la bouche entrouverte. De son coté Thomas avait progressé parmi les débris, se dirigeant spontanément vers son poste de travail qui avait été épargné par le carnage. Il poussa un soupir en l'observant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat attire son attention. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Teresa, de l'autre coté de l'écran transparent. Il vit à son expression que ça lui avait rappelé quelque chose et il hocha tout doucement la tête avant de la pencher de nouveau. Lentement il avança son doigt et le posa sur la surface tactile, ce qui activa une vidéo sur l'écran principal. Comme un seul homme, les Blocards se massèrent devant pour écouter la femme blonde qui s'adressait à eux. Thomas n'avait pas de souvenir précis la concernant mais elle lui évoquait un vague sentiment de familiarité, ses sentiments se mélangeaient un peu mais elle lui inspirait une certaine confiance vaguement maternelle. Il frissonna. Serait-ce... ? En premier lieu, la femme se présenta comme étant la chancelière Ava Paige, directrice des opération de WICKED et le brun comprit rapidement ce qui lui avait donné cette impression alors qu'il s'apaisait un peu. Au fur et a mesure qu'elle parlait, les Blocards se seraient les uns contre les autre. Thomas sentit Minho se coller dans son dos alors que Newt lui prenait lentement la main. Ce qu'il y avait dans la vidéo était difficile à regarder. C'était la fin du monde. Littéralement la fin du monde et la chancelière ne faisait rien pour adoucir la chose, leur expliquant la situation avec précision, photos et vidéos à l'appui. Newt baissa légèrement la tête, les images de la terre et des gens à l'agonie étaient difficile à regarder. Mais Thomas, lui, garda les yeux rivés vers l'écran sans les détourner une seule seconde malgré l'horreur. Il en avait besoin pour réaliser ce qui se passait vraiment. Il sentait la main de Newt trembler dans la sienne et il la lâcha pour plutôt passer un bras autour de sa taille. Comme le docteur Paige le dit justement, le pire était à venir. Après les éruptions solaires qui avaient ravagé la surface du monde, un virus s'était répandu sur les reste de la planète. Braise. Mais manifestement, ils étaient immunisés, et c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient été enfermés dans le Labyrinthe. Loin d'être rassurante, cette nouvelle éveillait en lui des sentiments contraire. Ils avaient fait exactement ce qu'on leur avait demandé, exactement ce qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent...Et quelle était la suite ? Il n'y avait personne pour les accueillir, personne pour leur expliquer quoi que ce soit, personne pour les aider...Ils étaient juste seuls dans ce grand complexe à moitié détruit...Est-ce que l'expérience avait été interrompue par les détracteur de WICKED dont parlait la chancelière ? Est ce qu'il y avait eu des résultat ? Pouvaient-ils sauver le monde ou ce qui en restait ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse et Thomas avait peur. Plus la vidéo approchait de la fin, plus les alarmes et les systèmes de sécurité s'emballaient jusqu'au point de non retour lorsque les hommes armés firent irruption dans la pièce, tirant sur les scientifiques qui s'écroulaient tous comme des mouches jusqu'à la chancelière Paige qui pointa le canon d'un revolver contre sa tempe en annonçant d'une voix claire et dure :

« N'oubliez jamais, WICKED est bon. »

Avant de presser la détente, interrompant l'enregistrement. Ce fut le seul moment où le bleu détourna la tête, ce qui lui permit indirectement de voir le cadavre, quelques mètres plus loin. Une vague de tremblements traversa son corps alors qu'il s'en approchait avec lenteur, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Newt lui jeta un regard inquiet et le suivit instinctivement, Minho fit de même, et bientôt les autres imitèrent leur mouvement. Thomas se pencha, il allait presque la toucher lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit à sa gauche, le faisant sursauter et se redresser.

« C'est...C'est vraiment fini ? »

Demanda alors Chuck d'une voix mal assurée. Newt se tourna vers lui.

« Elle a dit qu'on était important...Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire... ? »

Il demanda, tout aussi perdu. Peu à peu, tous se rapprochèrent pour regarder Thomas, en attente de ses directives. Celui-ci garda le silence un moment, il ne se sentait pas du tout l'âme d'un leader, surtout pas en cet instant, et il était autant paumé que les autres.

« Je...Je sais pas... »

Lâcha-t-il faiblement avant de pousser un soupir pour reprendre un peu de contenance et de courage.

« Mais sortons d'ici. »

Il reprit, un peu plus déterminé. Minho hocha doucement la tête. Ça semblait évident. Mais au moment où ils allaient bouger, un bruit attira leur attention. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre de vivant dans cette pièce avec eux. Thomas écarquilla les yeux, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose puisque Newt le devança.

« Gally... ? »

Il souffla en faisant un pas vers son amant. Celui-ci les observait, en retrait, il semblait parfaitement calme, égal à lui même, comme si il était totalement normal qu'il soit là. Il s'approcha d'un pas tranquille, promenant son regard sur les autres comme pour juger les survivants.

« Est-ce que tu... »

Reprit Newt mais le Bâtisseur le coupa vertement.

« La ferme, sérieusement ferme ta gueule, j'en peux plus de t'entendre ! »

Lâcha-t-il. Le blond entrouvrit la bouche de choc.

« Qu...Quoi... ? »

« Ta voix est vraiment insupportable, il était temps que je te le dise. En fait y'a pas que ta voix, y'a aussi tout le reste. A vrai dire je crois que j'ai jamais vraiment pu te supporter. »

Newt baissa la tête, la lèvre légèrement tremblante.

« Alors...Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ensemble... ? »

Il demanda d'une petite voix. Gally lâcha un soupir effroyablement méprisant.

« Était. » Corrigea-t-il rapidement. « Regarde toi. T'étais tellement désespéré, tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est chialer. Tu fais genre de tout contrôler, d'être chef, mais t'es juste pas capable de t'occuper de toi même. Regarde où ça t'a mené. T'as même pas été foutu de réussir à te foutre en l'air. »

Une larme dévala la joue de Newt. Chaque mot prononcé par le Bâtisseur lui faisait l'effet d'un poignard acéré en pleine poitrine. Il essayait de se persuader que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il était contrôlé comme il l'avait été lorsqu'il s'était jeté dans la gueule du Griffeur, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête pour croiser son regard, un poids lui tomba sur l'estomac. C'était bien lui, il n'avait aucun doute là dessus.

« S...Stop...S'il te plaît... »

« Pourquoi ? C'est pas vrai ? Mais si. Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai, Newt. Et c'est pas tout. En plus d'être lâche, t'es aussi une salope. Zart avait raison en fin de compte, tout le monde le sait. T'es jamais satisfait. Tu croyais réellement que je t'aurais laissé te faire tringler par tout ce qui bouge sans réagir si j'avais vraiment été amoureux de toi ? Si oui, alors t'es encore plus mégalo que je le pensais. »

Le blond serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine. En fait il se sentait...Effroyablement seul...De son coté, Minho tremblait tout en restant parfaitement immobile. Il voulait réagir, il _voulait_ défendre Newt et faire taire Gally quitte à ce que ce soit définitif. Mais il était paralysé. Son corps refusait catégoriquement de lui obéir, il était cloué sur place, ne pouvant qu'observer, inerte, la scène terrible qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Thomas, qui bouillait de rage envers le Bâtisseur. Une vague de haine comme il n'en avait jamais eu commençait à monter en lui.

« Arrête ça ! »

S'exclama-t-il brusquement. Gally tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Le regard qu'il lui lança ne lui disait rien qui vaille mais il tint bon.

« Et toi... »

Commença le Bâtisseur, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

« J'espère que t'es fier de toi, Thomas. Bravo, t'as gagné. Bon okay, t'as butté la moitié voir deux tiers des Blocards pour y arriver mais regarde, c'est la sortie. Bien joué. La vérité c'est qu'on s'en sortait super bien avant que tu viennes tout foutre en l'air. On avait pas besoin de toi en fait. On avait pas demandé à ce que tu nous sacrifies comme ça juste pour qu'une poignée d'entre nous s'en sorte. »

Il fit quelque pas, comme un fauve en cage, puis tourna la tête vers Thomas une fois encore.

« En fait tu sais quoi ? Tu méritais pas de t'en sortir. »

Le bleu fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire... ? »

Il demanda, mal assuré. Gally ne répondit pas, mais un éclat argenté apparut dans le champ de vision du Coureur. Il avait un couteau. Thomas eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'allait pas...

« Okay. Calme toi...C'est pas la peine de faire ça... »

« Oh non c'est pas la peine. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ça me fait foutrement envie. »

Fit-il tranquillement. Puis il arma son bras et lança le couteau au direction de Thomas. Le bleu voulut s'écarter de la trajectoire de l'arme redoutable qui lui fonçait droit dessus, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir les pieds soudés au sol, comme engloutit sous une couche de béton. Il voyait chaque tour du couteau comme si le temps s'était ralentit pour lui permettre de contempler toute l'horreur de la situation. Il entendit soudain un cri à coté de lui, et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir ou même réaliser ce qui se passait, Chuck se plaça entre lui et l'arme. La lame s'enfonça dans la poitrine du garçon, produisant un bruit horrible, et celui-ci s'effondra , une marre de sang se formant autour de lui.

« Chuck ! »

S'exclama Thomas en ce précipitant au sol pour le rattraper.

« Chuck ! » Hurla-t-il « Tient bon ! Faites quelque chose ! »

Personne ne bougeait autour de lui et Thomas comprit bien pourquoi, il était trop tard. Chuck tourna la tête vers Thomas, produisant un effort presque insurmontable.

« Thom...As... »

Il souffla en lui agrippant la main. Attentif malgré la panique, le bleu hocha la tête tout en se raccrochant à lui, comme si ça pourrait le maintenir en vie.

« Je...Merci...Merci... »

Poursuivit le jeune garçon avant d'expirer un dernier souffle alors que la vie quittait son regard.

« Non...Non ! Chuck ! »

S'exclama Thomas en le secouant légèrement. Il continua à crier un bon moment tremblant de toute part. La haine qu'il avait ressentit tout à l'heure éclata, accompagnée d'une vive colère et une souffrance infinie. Il reposa doucement le corps du pauvre Chuck alors que son regard se brouillait de larmes et se redressa avec lenteur. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se jeta littéralement sur Gally en poussant un cri de rage. Il s'était élancé avec une telle force qu'il propulsa le Bâtisseur au sol. Il se hissa sur lui, bloquant ses bras le long de sa poitrine avec ses cuisses et il se mit à frapper, hurlant de colère à chacun de ses coups. Il se servit de sa main gauche pour maintenir la tête de Gally en l'étranglant tandis qu'il le martelait de coups de l'autre. Il entendait les os qui se brisaient, le sang qui coulait et il continuait à frapper encore et encore. Il avait l'impression d'avoir complètement perdu la raison et chaque coup qu'il mettait, loin de le soulager, le propulsait plus encore dans la douleur.

« THOMAS ! »

Le hurlement de Minho suffit à lui seul à le calmer. Il s'interrompit, tremblant, et se tourna lentement vers les autres. Derrière lui, l'asiatique essayait de retenir Newt à bout de bras, mais si celui-ci avait tout supporté jusqu'à présent, ça avait été la goutte d'eau de trop. Finalement, Minho n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher prise et le blond s'écrasa lourdement au sol, les yeux écarquillés mais incroyablement vide et le visage totalement inexpressif. C'est à cet instant que Thomas réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer et, surtout, ce qu'il avait fait.

« N... Newt... »

Souffla-t-il. Il voulut se redresser pour le rejoindre, mais il se rendit compte d'où il était et se retourna.

« Gally... »

Murmura-t-il. L'adolescent en dessous de lui n'était pas mort, mais il était affreusement amoché. A vrai dire, Thomas se demanda même si il ne lui avait pas infligé une blessure mortelle. Avec un grognement et un gargouillement dû au sang, le Bâtisseur tenta de s'exprimer. Thomas se pencha pour avoir l'oreille le plus proche possible de sa bouche.

« Tire...Toi...Et...Sauve le... »

Soufflait Gally. Thomas se redressa pour le regarder. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit car au même moment, les soldats armés firent de nouveau irruption dans la pièce et celui qui semblait être le chef des opération s'avança vers eux.

« On est là pour vous sauver, les enfants ! »

S'exclama-t-il en vérifiant autour de lui. Voyant que personne ne réagissait, il haussa le ton.

« Dépêchez-vous ! On a pas beaucoup de temps, venez, on va vous mettre en lieux sur. »

Minho passa son bras sous celui de Newt pour le relever et celui-ci sembla reprendre vie à ce moment là. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gally, puis à Thomas.

« On y va. »

Fit-il avec une étrange détermination. Le bleu se releva.

« Aller, Tommy ! »

Reprit le blond en lui tendant la main, et Thomas la saisit. Il jeta un dernier regard à Chuck et une nouvelle poussée de peine et de souffrance remonta en lui mais il ignora pour le moment et suivit le groupe en dehors du complexe.


	67. Chapter 67

Et voila, après un an et quatre mois jours pour jours (je pouvais pas faire mieux niveau timing, compas dans l'œil) j'ai terminé le premier tome de L'Epreuve et donc le premier tome de ma fiction !

Merci pour votre soutien, si je n'ai jamais lâché c'est grâce à vous et uniquement à vous j'ai envie de dire.

Surtout à Aurore, vous pouvez la remercié parce que c'est elle qui m'a poussée au cul, je sais je parle tout le temps de toi dans mes intros, mais bon tu m'inspires d'une certaine façon :D

Je sais que ça sonne un peu comme des adieux, mais ne vous en faites pas, l'aventure n'est pas terminée, je reviens la semaine prochaine pour attaquer le premier chapitre de La Terre Brûlée, et oui, j'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter là !

Pour des raisons pratique je vais continuer à publier à la suite, ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde (en espérant ne pas être limitée dans le nombre de chapitres !)

J'espère que vous allez continuer à kiffer avec moi, et n'hésitez évidemment pas à me le dire !

 _Evinouchka_ : Ahah, WICKED est bon !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'étrange homme et ses complices conduisirent les Blocards à travers les couloirs ravagés, mais Thomas n'en vit pas la moindre parcelle. Il se contentait de suivre mécaniquement, comme un pantin, la main de Newt toujours dans la sienne. L'esprit du blond ne semblait pas beaucoup plus animé que le sien, l'éclair de lucidité qui l'avait habité quand Minho l'avait relevé semblait l'avoir quitté dès qu'il s'était remis en mouvement. Après plusieurs minutes de cavalcade dans les couloirs, ils parvinrent à l'extérieur. Il faisait nuit noire et une pluie diluvienne si bien qu'il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit, mais Thomas n'en avait rien à faire. Le commando les emmena vers un grand bus dont les flancs étaient rayés et les vitres ébréchées, avec la faible luminosité et la pluie qui s'écrasait dessus, le véhicule ressemblait à un immense monstre marin surgit des profondeurs. Les Blocards se massèrent devant avant de finalement monter un par un. Au bout de la file, Thomas s'apprêtait à gravir les trois marches lorsque quelque chose le retint brusquement par le haut du tee shirt et le tira en arrière. Surpris, il lâcha la main de Newt qui se retourna vers lui juste à temps pour le voir s'écraser au sol dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures. Une forte douleur assaillit les reins du bleu qui releva la tête tandis qu'un visage de femme venait se pencher sur lui. Sa peau, pale et fripée, était couverte de plaies purulentes. Thomas écarquilla les yeux, terrifié. Il était complètement pétrifié, même si la raison l'aurait poussé à se redresser pour s'éloigner de la femme, son corps refusa de bouger. Éclatant d'un rire grinçant qui ressemblait fort à une quinte de toux, la femme fit mine de parler, mais elle n'émit qu'un son étouffé car quelqu'un venait de la repousser brutalement. Une main se tendit vers Thomas qui s'y accrocha comme pour se raccrocher à la vie et on le tira brusquement en avant. Le brun sentit son cœur s'emballer, c'était Minho qui avait poussé Newt pour se frayer un passage. Il avait littéralement bondit hors du bus en s'appuyant sur la rampe pour repousser la femme d'un coup de pied. Tremblant comme une feuille, Thomas s'accrocha à son petit ami qui semblait tout aussi effrayé, l'action qu'il venait d'entreprendre avait été un réflexe plus qu'autre chose, mais maintenant il ne savait plus trop quoi faire, d'autant que la femme revenait à la charge, criant, bavant et crachant. Heureusement pour les deux garçons, un des sauveteurs, arme à la main, la repoussa de nouveau, la faisant hurler d'avantage.

« Montez dans le bus ! » Beugla-t-il à l'adresse des garçons qui ne se firent pas prier pour lui obéir. « Toi, tu restes là ou je te descend ! »

Fit-il cette fois à la femme qu'il avait jetée par terre. Minho et Thomas, quant à eux, se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à la dernière banquette au fond du véhicule sur laquelle ils s'affalèrent sous les yeux ronds des autres. Newt les rejoignit et Minho lui tendit les bras. Sans réfléchir, le blond s'installa sur ses genoux, de côté, les bras enroulé autour de son cou et le nez contre sa mâchoire. Il soupira de réconfort et frissonna légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait, Tommy... ? »

Il demanda quand même d'une petite voix. Le bleu, effaré, n'avait pas la réponse à cette question et secoua légèrement la tête, le regard dans le vague. Une image de Chuck s'imposa à son esprit, chassant celle de la femme et son moral diminua encore. Il baissa la tête. C'est là qu'il aperçut le sang. Son tee shirt et le haut de son pantalon étaient maculés de sang et ce n'était rien à côté de ses mains. Écarquillant les yeux, il les releva pour les approcher de son visage, comme si il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait, il réalisa avec horreur à qui tout ça appartenait et il tourna lentement la tête vers Newt. Il fut encore plus horrifié de constater que les mains du blondin étaient, elles aussi, maculées de sang puisque puisqu'il avait tenu celles de Thomas pendant un bon moment. C'était le sang de Gally, et c'était Thomas qui l'avait fait couler. Un violent frisson de dégoût envers lui-même lui révulsa l'estomac et il frotta vivement ses mains contre son pantalon. Il enleva le plus gros, mais le liquide avait commencé à sécher et il ne parvint pas à tout retirer. Une pensée destructrice lui traversa l'esprit, il se demandait si il n'allait pas tout simplement arracher sa peau, au moins il n'y aurait plus de tache. Il commença à gratter frénétiquement le dos de sa main, mais Minho l'en empêcha en l'agrippant par le poignet. Thomas releva brusquement la tête vers lui comme un animal effrayé. Minho plongea son regard dans le sien avant d'enrouler un bras autour de ses épaules. Malgré la douleur, il trouva un réconfort en se blottissant dans les bras de son petit ami, le nez contre son cou de l'autre côté de Newt. Minho frissonna. Comme d'habitude il tentait de retenir ses deux amants à bout de bras, mais cette fois les deux étaient brisés en même temps, et à vrai dire lui-même ne se sentait pas bien. Il réprima un frisson et raffermît sa prise sur les deux autres garçons. Newt releva légèrement la tête et posa les lèvres sur la joue de l'asiatique pour l'embrasser tout doucement. Il avança la main pour reprendre celle de Thomas dans la sienne et, même si celui-ci voulut l'en empêcher pour éviter de lui faire subir la même chose que quelques instants plus tôt, il ne le laissa pas faire et entrelaça leurs doigts. Le brun se sentit étrangement soulagé par le contact, comme si Newt appliquait un baume apaisant sur ses blessures. Il ne le guérissait pas mais il lui faisait un peu de bien.

« Vous voulez une photo ? »

Marmonna sèchement Minho à l'adresse d'une des femmes du groupe qui les dévisageait étrangement. Elle sursauta et secoua vivement la tête avant de la détourner.

« On a encore beaucoup de trajet à faire, vous devriez en profiter pour vous reposer. »

Lâcha le chef des opérations, au volant du bus. La plupart des Blocards lui obéirent sans se poser de questions, mais Thomas était conscient qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir dormir de nouveau un jour. Les souvenirs de Chuck et de Gally le hantaient, il n'avait pensé qu'au plus jeune jusqu'à maintenant, mais la vue du sang lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Il se demandait avec effroi pourquoi il avait été habité par un tel état de rage, jamais il n'avait ressenti une émotion aussi forte. La mort de Chuck était douloureuse au-delà des mots, mais il ne trouvait pas de justification à son acte. Il avait frappé presque à mort un garçon pour qui il avait beaucoup d'estime…Qu'il aimait…Et, maintenant, il était en train de se demander pourquoi. Le nom de Chuck résonnait dans son esprit, c'était forcément la seule raison. Se disait il en grimaçant. Le trajet dura un peu plus de deux heures et le bus s'arrêta finalement devant un bâtiment des plus banals. Les sauveteurs conduisirent les Blocards à l'intérieur, au dernier étage, on leur fournit des vêtements propres et un nécessaire de toilette avant de les conduire dans une salle de bain commune. Alors que la plupart de ses amis étaient sous la douche et profitaient du réconfort revitalisant de l'eau chaude sur leur peau meurtrie, Newt avait les mains crispées à l'un des lavabos. Il avait le regard rivé sur la trousse de toilette qu'on leur avait fournie et il sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue. Il sursauta quand il vit quelqu'un s'en emparer et tourna la tête pour regarder Minho. Celui-ci fouilla dans la pochette et la lui rendit après en avoir retiré le rasoir. Newt aurait voulu protester, dire que c'était complètement stupide et lui reprocher son manque de confiance, mais rien ne vint. Aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche, et le blond réalisa pourquoi...Son amant avait totalement raison de faire ça. Il baissa le regard et tourna la tête vers Thomas à coté de lui. Celui-ci se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre sans oser le regarder. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux depuis la sortie du toboggan.

« Tommy... »

Lâcha-t-il d'une voix qui était tellement lointaine qu'elle lui donnait l'impression de ne pas lui appartenir. Le bleu leva les yeux, mais les baissa immédiatement.

« N-Newt...Je...Je suis désolé... »

Articula-t-il. Le blond secoua la tête et s'éloigna pour aller dans une des cabines de douches qu'il verrouilla derrière lui. Thomas se mordit violemment la lèvre. Il aurait voulu disparaître complètement, ou même ne jamais avoir existé. Il frissonna lorsque Minho vint l'enlacer. Il lui leva le menton pour pouvoir l'embrasser et Thomas s'accrocha à lui comme à la vie.

« Je suis désolé, Thomas... »

L'entendit-il murmurer à son oreille et il rompit l'étreinte pour le regarder. Il hocha doucement la tête, croyant qu'il voulait simplement montrer son empathie vis à vis de Chuck, mais l'asiatique continua sa phrase.

« J'ai essayé...Je voulais intervenir mais j'arrivais pas à bouger, mon corps ne m'obéissait plus du tout... »

Le brun leva la tête. Il l'observa un moment avant de répondre.

« Est-ce que tu te serais interposé entre le couteau et moi... ? »

Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Évidemment que oui. »

Répliqua instantanément Minho sans la moindre hésitation dans la voix. Thomas hocha tout doucement la tête avant de prendre une des mains de l'asiatique dans la sienne.

« Alors je suis content que tu ne l'aies pas fait... »

Fit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il frissonna rien que d'y penser. Perdre Chuck était affreusement douloureux, mais si ça avait été Minho...Et que dire de l'état de Newt dans ce cas là? Non, définitivement, il était bien content que ça ne ce soit pas passé comme ça.

« Mais Chuck... »

Commença l'asiatique en serrant la main de son petit ami.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute... »

Le coupa ce dernier.

« J'aurais juste aimé pouvoir faire plus... »

« Moi aussi... »

Murmura Thomas. Il se détacha de son amant pour pouvoir aller se doucher à son tour. Il avait a la fois envie d'être seul mais également d'être avec lui. Comme ce n'était pas compatible il dut faire un choix et se glissa seul sous l'eau de la douche. La température réglée sur le plus chaud qu'il était humainement possible de supporter, le bleu appuya son front contre le mur carrelé pour laisser couler l'eau le long de sa nuque. Dans cette position il voyait un liquide vaguement rougeâtre s'évacuer dans le siphon. Au moins il pourrait se débarrasser de tout ce sang, ce qui était une idée un petit peu réconfortante. Mais la douche était un endroit qui permettait de laisser vagabonder le fil de ses pensés et Thomas revenait toujours à Chuck. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Se demandait-il en boucle. Et, d'un seul coup, il se souvint de quelque chose qu'il avait oublié, ou plutôt à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté attention. Chuck...Était amoureux...Il l'aimait...Et Thomas n'avait jamais prit le temps d'évoquer le sujet...Il...Il n'en avait rien eu à faire...Il l'avait totalement laissé de coté...Il sentit un horrible poids lui tomber au fond de l'estomac. Peut être était-ce ça la vraie raison. Peut être s'était-il interposé à cause de ça...Le Coureur sentit son souffle s'accélérer alors qu'il se remettait à pleurer. C'était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute.

Il ne laissa cependant pas la peine et la colère, cette fois-ci retournée contre lui-même, l'assaillir. Comme il s'était douché en dernier, il ne restait plus que lui dans la salle de bain lorsqu'il eut terminé. Il se dépêcha donc de s'habiller. Ses vêtements lui parurent trop propre, son haut était trop blanc, ce qui faisait ressortir l'état de fatigue dans lequel il était et ses yeux gonflés et rougis. Il poussa un soupir. Son reflet ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais il ferait avec, il haussa les épaules, rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Pensa-t-il en sortant. Il suivit les éclats de voix qu'il entendait jusqu'à une espèce de grand réfectoire. Les Blocards étaient tous attablés, savourant le réconfort d'un repas. En l'occurrence de la pizza. Une pizza bien grasse qui éveilla la faim de Thomas. Il ne réfléchit pas plus que ça et s'installa à table entre Minho et Teresa. Chaque bouchée de la pizza le soulagea d'une certaine façon, et, même si il ne parvenait pas à profiter de l'instant autant que les autres qu'il entendait rire et se détendre, il commençait à réaliser. Ils étaient sauvés. Loin de WICKED, loin du Labyrinthe. Ils pouvaient souffler un peu...Il poussa un soupir et adressa un petit sourire à Teresa qui sembla ravie de voir qu'il en était encore capable.

 _Je suis désolée, Tom..._

Glissa-t-elle dans son esprit, aussi douce que du miel. Le bleu hocha doucement la tête.

 _Merci..._

Répondit il en prenant sa main sous la table. Il savoura ce contact qu'il tenta tout de même de garder discret, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il se sentait un peu coupable à chaque fois qu'il se sentait aussi proche de la jeune fille. Il frissonna en croisant le regard de Newt, assit en face de lui. Le blond donnait le change, participant à la conversation et riant avec les autres, mais Thomas et surtout Minho n'étaient pas dupes. Ils savaient parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une façade. En son fort intérieur, Thomas était terrifié de l'avoir perdu pour de bon. Il devait lui parler. Il devait comprendre, il devait être sûr que Newt ne le détestait pas, parce que, lui, il l'aimait encore désespérément. Leurs sauveurs ne les laissèrent pas beaucoup de temps après le repas. Ils entraînèrent Teresa avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire bonne nuit à ses amis, sois disant qu'étant une fille, elle devait avoir une chambre séparée des autres, puis d'autres adultes emmenèrent les garçons dans un dortoir très coloré et meublés de lits superposés. Frypan sourit en s'approchant de l'un d'entre eux. Il lorgnait sur le lit du haut, mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ouf, Minho le coiffa au poteau en se hissant dessus sans même utiliser l'échelle.

« Trop lent. »

Fit-il d'un air triomphant devant la mine déconfite de l'ancien cuistot. Thomas leva la tête pour adresser une moue boudeuse à son petit ami. Celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil et lui tendit la main. Retrouvant le sourire, le bleu s'en saisit pour se hisser à coté de lui. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place mais ça suffirait, de toute façon il n'avait aucun intention de se décoller de Minho.

« Vous allez quand même pas dormir à deux là-haut ! »

S'exclama Frypan, dépité, qui s'asseyait sur la couchette du bas.

« Oh que si. »

Répliqua Thomas, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Okay, mais je veux pas vous entendre faire des cochonneries au dessus de ma tête ! »

Râla le noir. Minho rit doucement.

« Je peux rien te promettre, mon pote. »

Lâcha-t-il en tournant la tête vers Thomas qui lui passa la main contre la joue.

« Ouais, non, évitez, je tiens à ce qu'il me reste d'audition. »

Intervint Winston avant de se tourner vers Newt.

« Tu veux celui du haut ou du bas ? »

Le blond l'observa en haussant un sourcil.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre ? »

Répondit-il, faussement méprisant. Le Trancheur sembla jubiler avant de monter à l'échelle et Newt roula des yeux.

« Ah...Les garçons... »

Marmonna-t-il pour lui même. Il ignora superbement le rire narquois de Minho et se glissa dans son lit, soupirant de confort. De son coté, Thomas se cala contre le corps de son petit ami, en fait il était à moitié au dessus de lui. Du coup il y avait assez de place, pas vrai ? De toute façon il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Au contraire il caressait lentement son dos en le serrant contre lui.

« Bébé... ? »

« Mmh... ? »

« Tu crois qu'on est en sécurité avec ces gars-là ? »

Thomas prit le temps de réfléchir. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser mais il ne voulait pas que son pessimisme constant devienne une mauvaise habitude.

« Oui, je pense. »

Répondit-il, tentant de mettre de la conviction dans sa phrase. Minho hocha doucement la tête. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder son amant, mais les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement à ce moment là et il raffermit sa prise sur Thomas. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, le bleu se sentait de toute façon en sécurité dans les bras de Minho, rien n'aurait pu lui arriver, il en était convaincu. Il s'accrocha à cette pensé réconfortante pour sombrer dans le sommeil. Tout irait bien. Pour tout ses amis et lui.

* * *

 _Note de service du WICKED, 27/01/32, 22h45_

 _À : Mes associés_

 _De : Ava Paige, chancelière_

 _Sujet : Considération sur les épreuves du Labyrinthe, groupe A_

 _Je crois que nous serons tous d'accord pour convenir que les épreuves ont été un succès. Tous les survivants sont aptes et parfaitement qualifiés pour la suite du programme. Les réactions aux variables ont été satisfaisantes et encourageantes, notamment en ce qui concerne le protocole A 7.5.2 mit en application. Je préconise d'ailleurs un approfondissement de ce programme pour la suite des épreuves._

 _Le meurtre du garçon, « l'attaque » de nos locaux et le « sauvetage » nous ont offert un excellent final, il est important de leur faire croire à notre fin. Nous avions besoin de les pousser à leur limite pour connaître leurs réactions, mais il faut également faire retomber la pression un moment._

 _Curieusement, le fait de les voir ainsi se croire tirés d'affaire est peut-être le plus pénible à observer. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des scrupules ou des doutes. Pour le bien de tous, nous devons continuer._

 _Nous sommes tous conscients de l'enjeu. Rappelez-vous ce que la fille a écrit sur son bras, l'idée à laquelle elle a choisi de se raccrocher, WICKED is good._

 _Tôt ou tard, les sujets se rappelleront et comprendront pourquoi nous leurs avons et prévoyons encore de leur faire subir toutes ses épreuves. Notre mission est de servir et de préserver l'humanité, en ce sens, oui, nous sommes « bons »._

 _Faites-moi part de vos réactions. Les sujets vont se voir accorder une nuit de repos avant la phase 2. Pour l'instant, autorisons-les à nourrir un espoir._

 _Les résultats du groupe B ont été tout à fait extraordinaires, eux aussi. Il me faut encore un peu de temps pour traiter les données, mais nous pourrons en discuter demain matin._

 _À demain, donc._


	68. Chapter 68

Coucou !

Avant tout je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2018 ! Deux années à suivre que je peux dire ça, presque un an et demi qu'on est sur ce projet tous ensemble et j'en suis toujours aussi fière !

J'espère que tout ce que vous entreprendrez cette année se concrétisera et que vous serez heureux vous et vos proches. Pour moi l'année commence bien notamment grâce à une formidable occasion qui se passera à la fin du mois de janvier !

Autrement je voulais m'excuser pour le retard, j'avoue qu'à la fin du premier tome j'ai eu une petite baisse d'inspiration et puis avec les fêtes de fin d'année au milieu j'ai eu évidemment moins de temps pour écrire. D'ailleurs pour ceux qui suivent BMMF, ne vous en faites pas, je suis toujours en train de travailler dessus, j'avais juste besoin de poursuivre l'aventure LSDB avant de m'y remettre ! Aller, vous êtes prêts pour le premier lemon de l'année ? On attaque fort !

Ne vous en faites pas pour Newt, j'avais besoin qu'il soit seul pour amorcer ce chapitre mais j'ai pris votre tristesse en considération ;)

Bonne lecture et encore merci pour votre soutien !

* * *

Thomas fut réveillé en sursaut par une sensation de chute et une violente douleur répartie sur la totalité de son corps. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il réalisa qu'il était a plat ventre, face contre terre. Okay, il venait vraiment de tomber du lit. Super. Il se redressa en grimaçant et s'étira pour faire craquer ses os endoloris avant de regarder autour de lui. Par miracle il ne semblait rien avoir de cassé. Il mit un petit moment à comprendre où il était et ce qu'il faisait là, mais, bien vite, la mémoire lui revint et il poussa un soupir. Heureusement pour lui il ne semblait pas avoir réveillé qui que ce soit malgré le vacarme qu'il avait du faire, ça lui éviterait au moins de subir les moqueries.

« Ça va, bébé ? »

Souffla Minho, faisant sursauter le brun qui leva la tête. Il se laissa descendre du lit avec grâce -du moins beaucoup plus que Thomas- et se rapprocha de son petit ami pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Ce dernier soupira de nouveau avant de se lover dans ses bras, appuyant la tête sur son épaule.

« La prochaine fois que je prends trop de place dans le lit, j'aimerais autant que tu me le dises, au lieux de me jeter par terre... »

Marmonna-t-il faussement à voix basse. L'asiatique rit doucement et le serra contre lui.

« J'y penserais... »

Murmura-t-il avant de se détacher de lui. Il allait remonter ce coucher lorsque Thomas le prit par la main. Il se tourna vers lui et le bleu fit un signe de tête en direction du lit d'à coté où Newt aurait dû se trouver. Mais il était vide et Minho fronça les sourcils.

« Merde... »

Marmonna-t-il.

« C'est rien, il est sûrement à la salle de bain. »

Tenta de le rassurer Thomas. Mais le maton secoua la tête.

« On va vérifier. »

Fit-il d'un ton ferme. Thomas approuva. De toute façon ça serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas. Les deux garçons sortirent discrètement du dortoir. Le couloir était très sombre et pas franchement rassurant. Thomas frissonna mais Minho lui prit la main et pressa le pas. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain, ils trouvèrent Newt assit sur l'un des lavabos. Il n'était pas dans une forme resplendissante, mais au moins il était en vie. Il leva la tête vers eux et leur lança un regard morne pendant quelques instants.

« Vous en faites pas, je suis vivant... »

Lâcha-t-il d'un ton pour le moins blasé. Thomas le trouva bien trop détaché, il n'était pas...Normal...

« Mon ange... »

Commença Minho, mais Newt sauta sur ses pieds et s'avança vers lui.

« Si tu me demandes si je vais bien je te pète la gueule ! »

Le menaça-t-il d'un ton cinglant. L'asiatique leva les mains en signe de paix et le blond poussa un soupir, hochant légèrement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout...? »

Demanda-t-il. Thomas leva la tête vers lui. Ce ton que venait d'employer Newt le rassura un peu, il aimait bien quand il ce souciait d'eux.

« Thomas a voulu dire bonjour au sol en lui faisant un gros bisous mais le sol n'avait pas envie visiblement. On venait voir à la lumière si y'avait pas trop de dégât. »

Le bleu tourna la tête vers son petit ami. Il avait menti sur la fin de sa phrase mais il ne souhaita pas le contredire, il valait mieux pour eux que Newt ait cette version là. D'ailleurs celui-ci se tourna vers lui pour le détailler.

« Ça a l'air d'aller... »

Commenta-t-il doucement en posant la main sur sa joue pour pouvoir l'empêcher de bouger et le regarder attentivement.

« Ça t'apprendra à nous faire des infidélités, Tommy... »

Souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Thomas rit légèrement.

« C'est pas du tout ce qui s'est passé, en fait c'est Minho qui m'a jeté. »

Se défendit il avec une fausse moue boudeuse avant d'aller se blottir contre Newt qui le serra dans ses bras.

« Pas vrai. »

Râla l'asiatique en croisant les bras.

« Il sait qu'il ne doit pas maltraiter mon Tommy, s'il ne veut pas subir ma colère. »

Le défendit Newt en resserrant sa prise autour des épaules du bleu.

« Ça serait terrifiant. »

Confirma Minho en adressant un clin d'œil au blond qui lui sourit en retour. Thomas, lui, serra les dents. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir alors qu'il écoutait les battements de son cœur résonner contre son oreille. Il devait lui dire tellement de choses...Et maintenant.

« Newt... » Souffla-t-il en se redressant pour le regarder avec sérieux. « Faut qu'on parle...S'il te plaît... »

Le blond soutint son regard un moment avant de baisser les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre.

« De quoi, Tommy...? Tu veux me dire que t'es désolé ? Que tu regrettes ? C'est pas la peine. Je le sais...Et tu devrais pas...Il allait te tuer...Tu sais, quand t'as débarqué dans le Bloc, je me suis dit que j'allais coller Chuckie dans tes pattes, parce qu'il était trop seul...Je pensais qu'il avait besoin d'un grand frère ou quelque chose comme ça...Mais c'était pas pour qu'on te l'arrache de cette façon...Alors t'as eu la réaction que t'as eue...Mais dans le fond on aurait tous réagi comme ça...Et si c'est toi qu'il avait réussi à tuer je... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement en frissonnant. Thomas se mordit violemment la lèvre.

« Mais Gally... »

Commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par Newt qui reprenait la parole.

« Gally est devenu fou... »

« C'était WICKED... »

Plaida le bleu une fois encore, mais Newt plongea un regard dur dans le sien.

« Non. C'était bien lui, Tommy...Je l'ai vu...Quand il m'a dit...Toutes ces choses...J'ai vu son regard...Il me regardait avec tellement de dégoût et de mépris...Mais c'était bien son regard...Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille...Et il savait quoi dire...Il savait où appuyer pour me faire mal...Et ça a fait mouche à chaque fois...Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit me connaisse aussi bien que lui... »

« C'est impossible...Gally était fou amoureux de toi...Il n'aurait jamais dit des horreurs pareilles de son plein grès. »

Avança Minho, qui avait gardé le silence jusque là. Si il y avait au moins une chose dont il pouvait être sûr, c'était bien ça. Ça lui avait suffisamment fait de mal pour qu'il n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Thomas lui jeta un coup d'œil et hocha positivement la tête. Newt soupira.

« Écoutez, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise ce que j'ai vu...Je suis sûr de moi...J'ai pas envie de parler là...Ça fait mal...Beaucoup trop mal...J'ai un trou dans la poitrine maintenant...Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai froid...A l'intérieur...Et je connais pas trente six façons de me réchauffer...Alors si vous voulez vraiment essayer de me consoler ou je ne sais quoi...Réchauffez-moi... »

Reprît-il en leur adressant un regard à chacun. Thomas releva la tête vers lui. Il songea soudain aux derniers mots que Gally lui avait dit. Voila qui ferait peut être changer Newt d'avis. Il s'apprêtait à le lui dire lorsqu'il se ravisa. Après tout...Est-ce que Newt avait réellement besoin de savoir ça... ? Non. Non, sûrement pas. Songea-t-il en se rapprochant du blond pour prendre son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrasser avec fougue. Il frissonna en sentant une main chaude passer contre son dos et sourit légèrement contre les lèvres de Newt lorsqu'il put percevoir l'odeur de Minho dont la bouche, à quelques centimètres de la sienne, étaient en train d'embrasser la gorge du blondin. Celui-ci se blottit contre les deux garçons, les doigts glissés dans les cheveux de Minho, l'autre main dans le dos de Thomas, touchant les phalanges de l'asiatique qui les entrelaça avec les siennes. Lorsque Thomas rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, Newt tourna légèrement la tête pour coller la bouche contre celle de Minho et l'embrasser langoureusement. Le bleu leva les yeux. Il était toujours autant fasciné lorsqu'il les voyait s'embrasser. Il poussa un léger soupir d'envie et glissa la main sous le haut de Newt pour caresser sa peau brûlante. Le blondin recula un peu et Thomas en profita pour retirer son tee shirt. Il frissonna d'envie en sentant la bouche de Minho contre sa mâchoire et tourna la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser. Après ça, il se reconcentra sur Newt, lui souriant légèrement. Le blondin lui rendit son sourire en lui tendant la main. Le bleu s'en saisit et se laissa entraîner. Il passa les bras autour de sa taille lorsqu'il fut à portée et pivota pour le placer entre Minho et lui. L'asiatique en profita pour se coller contre son dos, embrassant son épaule et le faisant frémir de plaisir et d'anticipation. Thomas retira son tee shirt avant de revenir contre Newt pour l'embrasser encore une fois, profitant de la chaleur de sa peau qu'il caressait du bout des doigts. Bon, il se sentait un petit peu coupable mais peu importe. Newt, de son coté, laissa tomber. Il n'était plus nécessaire de réfléchir, du moins pour l'instant, alors il s'abandonna dans les bras de Minho, la bouche contre celle de Thomas.

« Hey, mon ange... ? »

Souffla d'ailleurs l'asiatique contre son oreille et le blond tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

« Oui, je sais ce que tu veux, mon cœur. »

Répondit-il alors qu'aucune question ne lui avait été posée.

« Je suis si prévisible que ça ? »

« Je te connais par cœur... »

Souffla Newt d'un ton ardent en se tournant vers Minho pour passer les mains contre sa nuque alors qu'il venait l'embrasser. Celui-ci répondit fougueusement au baiser, le serrant dans ses bras pour le rapprocher au maximum. Le blond se laissa faire un petit moment avant de rompre l'échange pour tourner la tête. Il croisa le regard de Thomas qui s'était déplacé sur le coté pour les observer.

« Tu veux te contenter de regarder, Tommy ? Pas de problème... »

Fit-il, joueur, alors qu'il se retournait vers Minho pour le débarrasser de son haut.

« Ben...Il y a une partie de moi qui aimerait bien...Mais l'autre est en train d'essayer de la tuer...Alors je crois que je vais devoir participer... »

Répondit le brun avec un sourire en coin. Minho tendit la main pour attraper son petit ami par les passants de son pantalon et le tirer vers eux. Pendant ce temps, Newt s'agenouillait devant eux. Il commença par Minho dont il ouvrit le bas pour glisser la main dedans et en sortir son membre qu'il glissa rapidement entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'occupait de Thomas de l'autre main. Le brun lâcha un soupir de désir. La stimulation tactile n'avait d'égal que la stimulation visuelle et il pouvait profiter des deux...Parfait...Songea-t-il alors que Newt changeait de cible. Minho se mordilla la lèvre alors qu'il glissait les doigts dans les cheveux du blond.

« Je croyais que c'est nous qui devions prendre soin de lui... »

Souffla soudainement Thomas contre l'oreille de Minho qui rit doucement en lui adressant un coup d'œil.

« Tu te sens vraiment de l'arrêter ? »

Au même moment, Newt glissa entièrement le sexe de Thomas entre ses lèvres et celui-ci poussa un soupir de plaisir. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre et secoua négativement la tête, la tournant vers l'asiatique qui sourit un peu plus.

« Embrasse-moi... »

Souffla le bleu et Minho ne se le fit pas dire deux fois alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus de son petit ami pour sceller leurs lèvres en un langoureux baiser auquel Thomas répondit sans la moindre hésitation. Newt, de son coté, continuait d'alterner entre ses deux amants, ça lui occupait la bouche, les mains et l'esprit. Mais il s'interrompit assez rapidement, trop peut être du point de vue de Minho et Thomas. Mais pour une fois, lui aussi il voulait profiter, il se contenta simplement de les chauffer au maximum qu'il pouvait. Personne ne lui en tint rigueur lorsqu'il se redressa. Thomas l'agrippa par les hanches pour l'attirer vers lui et pouvoir l'embrasser avec une fougue à peine contenue. C'est là qu'il remarqua que le blond était encore habillé et il répara rapidement cette injustice en lui ôtant le reste de ses vêtements avant de le soulever pour pouvoir l'asseoir sur un meuble et se glisser entre ses jambes pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Si il avait été un minimum lucide il aurait été légèrement angoissé à l'idée que quelqu'un pouvait débarquer n'importe quand dans cette salle de bain commune, mais avec la bouche de Newt contre la sienne et le corps de Minho dans son dos, il était loin d'avoir toute sa tête. Il jeta un regard ardent au blond alors qu'il relevait ses jambes. Celui-ci lui offrit son corps ainsi qu'un tendre sourire et il ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un gémissement lorsque Thomas s'enfonça en lui.

« Tommy... »

Murmura-t-il, la voix chargée de désir, alors que l'intéressé n'avait pas quitté ses yeux du regard et se mettait en mouvement. Il se mit également à gémir lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Minho glisser en lui et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pensé à préparer Newt un minimum...Mais bon, le blond ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur et il était trop tard maintenant. Il se contenta d'oublier ça alors qu'il ondulait des reins assez lentement pour leur laisser le temps d'apprécier. Mais, bien vite, il eut envie de plus, d'autant que Minho ne s'arrêta pas à quelques doigts qu'il remplaça rapidement par son sexe brûlant. A partir de là, Thomas commença à se consumer et se mit à bouger de manière beaucoup plus frénétique. Newt s'accrocha à lui avec force, les bras enroulés autour de sa nuque. Il rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière pour gémir. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retenir de toute façon et ses exclamations de plaisir ne firent qu'accentuer le désir des deux autres. Minho laissa Thomas donner le rythme pour une fois, s'adaptant pour rendre ses pénétrations les plus profondes possibles dans le corps du brun qui se laissa glisser dans le plaisir. Il ne devait pas se relâcher pour autant parce qu'il avait Newt à satisfaire et il était hors de question qu'il le déçoive. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Minho qui se pencha un peu plus vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il avait une place de choix ici, coincé entre ses deux amants. Il tirait son plaisir des deux et il se sentit encore une fois un peu coupable alors qu'il se tournait vers Newt pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Le blond semblait déjà aller beaucoup mieux, Thomas pouvait voir l'éclat qui venait faire pétiller son regard et qui lui plaisait tant. Ça le fit sourire alors qu'il venait un peu plus vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Newt répondit au baiser, les doigts agrippés dans ses cheveux. Il se cambra ensuite, rejetant la tête en arrière. Cette fois il pouvait dire qu'il avait chaud et c'était tellement plus plaisant. Il ferma les yeux, les mains agrippées à la nuque du bleu qui ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui. Newt était bien trop parfait pour qu'il ait envie de regarder ailleurs. Il lui sourit tendrement avant de soudainement reculer pour se retirer. Le blond fronça les sourcils en le regardant mais Thomas rit doucement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu en as assez... »

Fit-il en incitant Minho à se retirer à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bébé ? »

Demanda l'asiatique, intrigué, alors qu'il s'exécutait. Mais Thomas n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Newt avait compris où il voulait en venir et il descendit du meuble pour venir contre Minho et l'embrasser, coupant complètement le fil de ses réflexions. Le blond prit appuis sur les épaules de l'asiatique pour se hisser dans ses bras, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille.

« Tu me laisses pas tomber, hein... ? »

Lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire, le front contre le sien.

« Jamais, mon ange... »

Répliqua Minho, lui rendant son sourire, alors qu'il le pénétrait. Le blondin se remit à gémir, le visage dans son cou, blottit contre lui. Thomas sourit également. Il se perdit un moment dans la contemplation de ses deux amants. Il appréciait tout particulièrement les regards qu'ils se lançaient. Ils paraissaient tellement fusionnels que, même si Thomas avait tendance à être jaloux, cette fois ci il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de quoi que ce soit, ils étaient juste parfaits. Il se souvint à ce moment là qu'il n'était pas simplement spectateur et se rapprocha pour finalement se coller contre le dos de Newt. Cette fois il prit son temps. Il se mit à embrasser la peau qui lui était offerte, mais il sentit le corps du blondin onduler en un signe d'impatience et il rit doucement avant de le pénétrer à son tour. Il se délecta des gémissements qui venaient tinter à son oreille et des sensations physiques qu'il ressentait alors qu'il s'adaptait au rythme de Minho. Vu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de soutenir Newt, il avait plus de liberté de mouvement, il en profita donc pour prendre le dessus et ça sembla convenir à tout le monde vu les exclamations de plaisir que ça générait. Alors qu'il accélérait ses coups de reins, il pencha un peu la tête pour dévorer l'épaule de Newt de douces morsures et il y rencontra la langue de Minho. Il s'empressa d'embrasser l'asiatique, profitant de l'aubaine, et ça le fit se coller un peu plus contre Newt qui semblait loin de détester ce qui lui arrivait, d'ailleurs il en demanda plus dans un soupir lascif. Ses deux amants étaient tout à fait disposés à lui offrir ce qu'il demandait et agirent de concert pour le satisfaire au maximum, ils lui devaient bien ça et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'ils n'en tiraient pas parti au moins autant. Newt rejeta la tête en arrière de nouveau, il appuya un peu plus son dos contre Thomas pour pouvoir s'éloigner un tout petit peu de Minho, suffisamment pour pouvoir glisser la main entre eux et se caresser pour augmenter son plaisir. Il envoya l'autre main en arrière pour la glisser dans les cheveux de Thomas qui embrassait maintenant la base de sa mâchoire, remontant vers son oreille, et il tourna la tête pour lui permettre de poser les lèvres sur les siennes ce que le brun s'empressa de faire avec envie. Minho sourit en les voyant et ne résista pas à la tentation. Il se rapprocha et se pencha un peu sur le coté pour participer au baiser lui aussi et fut particulièrement bien accueilli. Thomas frissonna. Il se sentait proche de l'orgasme et il se prit à le désirer tellement ardemment qu'il en tremblait légèrement d'envie. Il en était de même pour Newt dont les gémissements s'accentuaient. Il rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière et se cambra à l'extrême en atteignant l'orgasme, les doigts d'une main crispés dans les cheveux de Minho et ceux de l'autre contre la nuque de Thomas. Celui-ci éjacula au même moment, se retirant juste à temps. Minho, quant à lui, poursuivit un moment, il était en forme. Il ne chercha pas à se retenir, après tout, lui aussi il avait envie de jouir. Il y parvint au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaire et serra Newt dans ses bras alors qu'il venait en lui. Thomas sourit en les observant. C'était parfait, juste parfait. L'asiatique se retira, mais il ne lâcha pas Newt, au contraire il resserra sa prise autour du corps du blond qui en soupira d'aise en se blottissant contre lui.

« Je t'aime, mon ange...Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point... »

Lui souffla-t-il. Newt sourit tendrement en caressant légèrement la base de ses cheveux.

« J'ai pas besoin d'imaginer, je t'aime au moins autant... »

Il répondit doucement en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ce coup-ci, Thomas se sentit un peu oublié et il se racla légèrement la gorge. Les deux autres tournèrent simultanément la tête vers lui et Newt lui sourit tendrement en reposant les pieds par terre.

« Ne sois pas jaloux, mon Tommy... »

Lui fit-il avec douceur en lui tendant la main. Thomas lui rendit son sourire en entrelaçant leurs doigts pour lui saisir la main et se rapprocher d'eux. Minho en profita pour passer le bras autour des reins de Thomas.

« Comme si on pouvait ne pas t'aimer... »

Dit-il en venant embrasser sa mâchoire. Le brun sourit alors qu'il sentait ses joues se colorer légèrement. Newt rit doucement en repassant les doigts dans les cheveux de Thomas qui appuya un peu la tête contre la sienne.

« C'est vrai, tu es bien trop attachant pour qu'on ne t'aime pas, chéri... »

Il souffla avec douceur. Le bleu frissonna, un sourire encore plus grand se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il tourna la tête pour pouvoir embrasser Newt langoureusement pendant un court instant, avant de pivoter dans l'autre sens pour offrir la même chose à Minho qui lui répondit avec fougue, bien trop content d'être embrassé comme ça.

« On devrait retourner se coucher... »

Soupira Newt après quelques instants de plénitudes partagés entre étreintes caresses et douceur.

« Ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas vraiment dormi... »

Avoua-t-il, rapidement approuvé par les deux autres. Alors, après une toilette rapide, ils se rhabillèrent et regagnèrent le dortoir en silence. Visiblement, aucun des Blocards ne semblait avoir remarqué leur absence, en fait ils dormaient tous paisiblement et Thomas surpris Newt à promener un regard tendre sur eux même s'il ne les voyait qu'à peine grâce à la lumière blafarde du panneau de sécurité. Minho remonta dans le lit après avoir amoureusement embrassé Newt et Thomas s'apprêtait à le suivre mais il hésita, une main sur l'échelle, en tournant la tête vers le blond. Celui-ci plongea son regard dans le sien et sourit en le voyant revenir vers lui. Il répondit au baiser qu'il lui donna.

« Va au lit, Tommy... »

Fit-il contre son oreille d'un souffle à peine audible mais le brun sourit en le regardant.

« Je veux dormir avec toi... »

Lui répondit-il en l'enlaçant.

« Qui suis-je pour te refuser ça ? »

Demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique en riant très doucement. Il hocha la tête et tira Thomas vers son lit. Celui-ci s'y installa en enlevant son haut de nouveau et se cala contre le mur pour laisser un peu de place à Newt qui se blottit dans ses bras. Le brun soupira d'aise en le serrant contre lui. Le blond ne demanda pas son reste, en quelques instants il s'était endormi. Mais il n'en était pas de même pour Thomas qui resta éveillé. Il sentait la culpabilité l'assaillir de nouveau en pensant à Gally et à ce qu'il avait caché à Newt. C'était purement égoïste, il le comprenait à présent. Mais il était trop tard pour se vendre. Et de toute façon il avait bien le droit de n'agir que pour son bien pour une fois. Il ne faisait de mal à personne. Gally n'était plus là, et maintenant il avait presque Newt pour lui tout seul. C'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux, songea-t-il alors qu'il se sentait glisser dans le sommeil. Il resserra encore sa prise sur le corps du blondin dans ses bras alors qu'il s'endormait. Rien qu'à lui.

 _Tom, il y a un problème !_


	69. Chapter 69

Hello !

Et voila, deuxième chapitre en ligne ! J'espère que tout avancera plus vite à partir de maintenant, je vais essayer en tout cas !

Bon je me suis pas mal inspirée du livre encore une fois, mais j'ai aussi ajouté quelques idées à moi, ça ira mieux quand on sera plus lancés dans l'intrigue ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas avait entendu Teresa l'appeler, puis elle avait crié et il avait eu cette sensation de vide. Mais il devait rêver. De toute façon il ne savait jamais trop faire la différence entre ses rêves et la réalité...Là, ça ne pouvais absolument être vrai, ils étaient en sécurité, loin du Bloc, loin de WICKED, et il avait Newt dans les bras...Comment les choses auraient pu mal se passer à présent ? Il décida donc d'ignorer, laissant son subconscient reprendre le dessus. Mais, même s'il s'était rendormi, son cerveau continuait à lui envoyer des signaux. Définitivement, il devait y avoir un problème. Teresa s'était montré plutôt présente dans sa tête depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Labyrinthe, sauf quelques heures plus tôt où il avait fermé son esprit pour empêcher quoi que ce soit de gênant...Là il ne la sentait plus du tout et c'était louche. Alors il lutta contre le sommeil, il était grand temps de se réveiller et il n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Soudain il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en se redressant doucement pour ne pas se cogner au haut du lit. Les Blocards étaient debout et s'agitaient dans tous les sens. L'effervescence semblait venir du couloir, et en effet il pouvait entendre des espèces de coups ou de raclement et il se leva précipitamment pour en trouver l'origine. Les raclements semblaient provenir de la porte qui séparait le couloir du reste du bâtiments et le brun s'en rapprocha avec prudence pour regarder à travers la vitre. Soudain un visage entra dans son champ de vision, le faisant reculer vivement. L'homme avait les mêmes plaies purulentes que la femmes qui l'avait agressé la veille et semblait s'acharner sur la porte à tel point qu'il laissait des traînées de sang en raclant la paroi de ses ongles déchiquetés. En regardant plus attentivement, Thomas se rendit compte qu'il y en avait plusieurs. Beaucoup. Heureusement, le battant avant l'air solide, et le verre était sûrement blindé, aucune chance, donc, qu'ils parviennent à l'ouvrir. Une main s'abattit brusquement sur l'épaule de Thomas qui sursauta et se dégagea vivement pour se retourner, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Minho.

« Ils ont réussi à entrer...Je te pari qu'il y en a plein qui traînent dans les étages, et aucun signe des types qui nous ont délivrés. »

Lui apprit-il. Son découragement reflétait celui de Thomas qui frissonna. C'en était trop. Il avait vécu plusieurs semaines d'horreur et s'être senti en sécurité pour replonger aussi vite dans la terreur...Cependant, à sa propre stupéfaction, il refoula rapidement cette petite part de lui même qui aurait bien voulu se remettre au lit, fermer les yeux et oublier tout ça. Il essayait comme il pouvait d'ignorer les hurlements hystériques des pauvres êtres de l'autre coté de la porte, mais c'était loin d'être évident.

« Où est Newt ? »

« Ici. »

Répliqua ce dernier en venant vers lui. Thomas lui adressa un regard. Le blond était là, il allait pouvoir l'aider à comprendre. Après tout c'était lui qui savait tout d'habitude non ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je dirais qu'une bande de cinglés a l'intention de nous bouffer au petit déjeuner. Il faut sortir de là et convoquer un rassemblement. Tous ces cris me donnent la migraine. »

Thomas acquiesça. Ça lui semblait être la meilleure solution, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'en charger. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant que Minho et Newt allaient s'en occuper. Ça lui laisserait le temps de contacter Teresa, avec un peu de chance elle lui apprendrait que son avertissement n'avait été qu'un rêver, une hallucination. Aussi il se concentra.

 _Teresa ? Teresa, tu m'entends ?_

Mais il ne sentit rien, pas la moindre présence et encore moins de réponse.

 _TERESA !_

S'exclama-t-il cette fois, mais rien. Il écarquilla les yeux en s'appuyant contre le mur de tout son poids, sous le choc, alors que ses mains se remettaient à trembler. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Teresa. Malgré l'inquiétude qui le rongeait comme un acide, il renonça à contacter la jeune fille et rejoignit plutôt les autres. Minho s'acharnait sur la porte du réfectoire mais elle ne cédait pas, elle était verrouillée.

« Putain ! »

Lâcha vertement l'asiatique en se détournant. Newt essaya à son tour mais n'eut pas plus de succès.

« On est coincé ici... »

Souffla-t-il à voix haute, comme pour mieux le réaliser, alors qu'il se redressait, les bras ballants.

« Pas possible ? » Ironisa Minho en se tournant vers lui, agacé. « Pas étonnant qu'ont t'ait donné le nom d'Isaac Newton, t'es vraiment le cerveau de la bande. »

Thomas fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis que Newt jeta un coup d'œil à Minho, l'observant de haut en bas. Il l'avait blessé, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

« Il n'y a qu'à foutre en l'air cette fichue poignée. »

Ordonna-t-il en regardant autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui passe un marteau.

« Si seulement ces satanés...Fondus voulaient bien la fermer ! »

Reprit Minho en lançant un regard noir à une pauvre folle, encore plus amochée que celui que Thomas avait vu.

« Ces fondus ? »

Répéta Frypan. Thomas haussa les sourcils en observant le cuistot. Il avait presque oublié sa présence tant il s'était montré discret jusque là. Minho pointa du doigt la folle en sang.

« C'est comme ça qu'ils s'appellent eux même, tu les entends pas ? »

L'asiatique semblait stressé, apeuré voir angoissé et Thomas se rapprocha pour poser une main dans son dos. Minho se redressa pour le regarder et secoua légèrement la tête.

« Tu peux les appeler comme tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire, trouvez moi quelque chose pour défoncer cette foutue porte ! »

S'exclama soudain Newt.

« Tiens... »

Dit soudain un garçon dont Thomas n'avait pas retenu le nom en lui tendant un extincteur. Le blond attrapa le cylindre rouge et en mit un violent coup dans la poignée qui céda. Thomas frissonna. Newt n'avait pas mit que de la force dans le geste, il y avait également placé une certaine rage qui ne plut pas du tout au bleu. La porte s'entrouvrit. Il faisait tellement noir que l'obscurité semblait palpable de l'autre coté, et Newt fixait l'entrebâillement comme s'il s'attendait à tout instant qu'une nuée de démons en surgisse pour les dévorer. Le blond rendit machinalement l'extincteur au garçon qui le lui avait donné et déglutit.

« Allons y. »

Décida-t-il. Thomas crut entendre un léger frémissement dans sa voix.

« Une seconde ! Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir sortir ? Je veux dire...On ne nous a peut être pas enfermés ici sans raison... »

Intervint Frypan. Thomas approuva, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Minho s'approcha de Newt. Il toisa Frypan et croisa le regard de Thomas.

« Et vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi d'autre ? Qu'on attende sagement ici que ces cinglés réussissent à entrer ? »

« Ils vont pas péter le blindage tout de suite, et si on prenait cinq minutes pour réfléchir ? »

Répondit le cuistot, mal assuré.

« C'est plus le moment de réfléchir. »

Répliqua froidement Minho alors qu'il mettait un grand coup de pied dans la porte.

« En plus t'aurais dû le dire avant qu'on arrache la poignée, c'est trop tard maintenant. »

« Je déteste quand tu as raison... »

Marmonna Frypan en détournant la tête. De son coté, Thomas avait reporté son attention sur la pénombre dont il n'avait pas réussit à détacher le regard. Quelque chose avait du mal tourner, sinon leurs sauveurs se seraient manifestés depuis longtemps.

« Allez ! J'y vais le premier. »

Déclara Minho en s'engouffrant dans l'ombre. Par réflexe, Thomas leva la main pour le retenir, mais il interrompit son geste. Il n'était pas rassuré qu'il passe le premier mais il fallait bien qu'il y en ait un. Newt adressa un regard mal assuré à Thomas qui lui prit la main et hocha la tête. Alors Newt entra à son tour, les doigts solidement entrelacés avec ceux du brun qui suivit le mouvement. Le peu de jour qui filtrait par la porte n'éclairait pas grand chose, ils auraient aussi bien pu se déplacer les yeux fermés. Thomas avançait en tâtonnant. Un peu plus loin devant eux, Minho poussa un petit cri.

« Holà, faites gaffe. Il y a...Des trucs bizarres pendus au plafond. »

Les prévint il. Thomas entendit une sorte de grincement, comme si Minho avait heurté quelque chose qui se balançait. Newt grogna en provoquant un crissement de métal sur le sol.

« Une table. Faites attention aux tables. »

« Quelqu'un sait où sont les interrupteurs ? »

Demanda Frypan dans le dos de Thomas.

« J'y vais. » Annonça Newt. « Je crois qu'il y en avait quelques uns devant . »

Il lâcha la main de Thomas qui, cette fois, n'hésita pas à essayer de le rattraper. Mais Newt c'était soustrait à l'emprise du brun qui ne parvint pas à remettre la main dessus avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le noir. Il s'immobilisa, prenant le temps d'analyser la situation. Il régnait une puanteur atroce dans la pièce. Comme ci des tas d'ordures pourrissaient là depuis des siècles.

« Je l'ai ! »

S'exclama soudain Newt. On entendit un déclic et la pièce s'illumina sous les néons. Éblouit, Thomas baissa la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il entendit Minho pousser un gémissement dégoutté et Newt une exclamation étouffée. Il se redressa se forçant à faire la mise au point. C'était des corps. Des cadavres étaient pendus au plafonds, une corde autour du coup coupant la chaire boursouflée autour. Ils avaient les yeux grands ouverts, livides. Thomas les reconnut aussitôt...C'était leurs sauveurs...Il marcha, ou plutôt tituba, vers Newt qui avait la main plaquée contre la bouche et les yeux écarquillés fixant les corps. Il l'agrippa par les épaules et le ramena contre lui, le forçant à détourner le regard.

« T-To...Mmy... »

Balbutia le blond, sous le choc, en s'accrochant au vêtement du bleu qui frissonna. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le rassurer, il n'était pas en meilleur état que lui. Minho les rejoignit en lâchant une ribambelle de jurons et Thomas s'agrippa à lui lorsqu'il parvint à leur hauteur. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se souvint de Teresa. Il tenta une fois encore de l'appeler. Aucune réponse.

« Il faut qu'on la retrouve. »

Fit-il à voix haute et Newt se redressa pour le regarder.

« J'arrive pas à la contacter...Il a du lui arriver quelque chose, il faut découvrir où ils l'ont emmenée ! »

S'exclama-t-il ensuite.

« Il a raison, il faut la retrouver. »

Intervint Minho. Il adressa un regard sombre à Newt qui sembla comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ne dit rien et hocha doucement la tête. Minho s'éloigna d'eux, prit une inspiration et commença à serpenter entre les tables, levant un regard chargé d'appréhension vers chacun des corps. Thomas l'observa un moment sans comprendre avant de soudain réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

« Non...N...Non...Elle... »

Commença-t-il. Il allait se précipiter vers Minho pour l'empêcher de continuer lorsque Newt le tira vers lui. Thomas se retourna vers lui, agité, et le blond l'agrippa par les épaules.

« Il faut qu'on vérifie, Tommy... »

Souffla-t-il avec douceur en le regardant dans les yeux. Thomas blêmit en secouant la tête.

« Faut qu'on continue à chercher ! Elle est en danger, il faut... »

Il regarda autour de lui, se souvenant que Teresa lui avait parlé d'une chambre à coté du réfectoire. Et effectivement il aperçut une porte au fond. Il se dégagea de la prise de Newt pour courir vers elle, slalomant avec agilité entre les cadavres et les tables. Peut être qu'elle était simplement aussi profondément endormie qu'il l'avait été et que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne lui répondait pas...Il frissonna en tournant la poignée, elle était verrouillée, c'était bon signe...

« Amenez moi l'extincteur ! »

Cria-t-il à l'adresse des autres.

« Bébé... »

Lâcha soudain Minho et Thomas se tourna machinalement vers lui. L'asiatique était devant l'un des corps qu'il scrutait avec attention.

« ...Quoi... ? »

« Il y a une fille là... » Souffla-t-il. « Mais je vois pas son visage... »

« La femme d'hier soir ? »

Demanda alors Newt.

« Plus jeune... »

Thomas sentit que son cœur allait exploser alors qu'il s'approchait lentement. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il se sentait plus mal qu'au précédent. Lorsque enfin il arriva à hauteur, il mit encore une éternité à oser lever la tête. Il n'y voyait pas grand chose non plus alors il s'appuya sur l'épaule de Minho pour monter sur la table à coté. Il lança une main secoué de spasme vers le cadavre pour dégager ses cheveux de son visage. Il poussa un profond soupir. La vision était horrible bien entendu et il recula vivement sa main pour ne pas la toucher d'avantage mais...

« Ce n'est pas Teresa... »

Annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« C...C'est pas elle... »

Répéta-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour les autres, alors qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux sur la table. Minho s'approcha et enroula les bras autour de son petit ami pour le serrer contre lui. Thomas ferma les yeux, appuyé sur son épaule. Il laissa échapper un sanglot, mais il ne devait pas lâcher alors il ravala ses larmes et se redressa, repoussant Minho pour se relever en descendant de la table.

« Bon, il arrive cet extincteur ?! »

Cria-t-il. Winston se détourna pour aller le chercher alors que Thomas revenait vers la porte verrouillée, Newt et Minho sur les talons. Lorsqu'il l'eut en main, le brun n'hésita pas une seconde et brisa la poignée comme l'avait fait Newt. Il jeta l'extincteur sur le coté et pénétra rapidement dans la pièce éclairée. C'était la même que le dortoir qu'ils occupaient mais en deux fois plus petit, il y avait quatre lits superposés et une autre porte qui devait mener à une salle de bain. La pièce était vide, mais Thomas entendit le bruit d'une chasse d'eau et ressentit une vague de soulagement. Tout allait bien maintenant. Il fit un pas en avant, mais Newt le retint par la main.

« C'est pas très poli de débarquer dans la salle de bain d'une fille, attend qu'elle sorte. »

Lui fit-il avec douceur. Thomas l'observa un peu, serrant sa main dans la sienne. Le blond n'avait pas tort...Mais si au moins elle pouvait se dépêcher...

« Je vais chercher les autres. On a qu'à faire le rassemblement ici, ça schlingue pas et on entend plus les fondus. »

Annonça Minho. Newt approuva d'un signe de tête et l'asiatique quitta la pièce. Au même moment un déclic se fit entendre alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait. Thomas lâcha Newt, prêt à serrer Teresa dans ses bras, mais il s'interrompit de nouveau alors que ses espoirs volaient de nouveau en éclat. Ce n'était pas Teresa, mais un garçon inconnu.

« T'es qui, toi ? »

Cracha Thomas sans le moindre ménagement.

« Qui je suis ? » Répliqua le garçon, ironique. « Dis-moi plutôt qui vous êtes, vous ! »

Newt, énervé, s'avança jusqu'à dépasser Thomas pour faire face à l'autre garçon.

« Ne commence pas à déconner ! T'es tout seul face à nous, alors crache le morceau ! »

Fit-il, menaçant. L'inconnu le dévisagea en croisant les bras en une posture de défis, mais il capitula.

« Okay, okay, je m'appelle Aris. Vous vouliez savoir autre chose ? »

Les railla-t-il. Thomas se retint de le cogner, il avait encore besoin d'information.

« D'où tu sors ? Où est passée la fille qui a dormi ici cette nuit ? »

Le pressa-t-il. Aris l'observa, incrédule.

« Une fille ? Quelle fille ? »

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Dis-moi où est Teresa ! »

S'exclama-t-il soudainement, beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Aris ouvrit grand les yeux. Il avait compris que Thomas ne plaisantait pas et leva les mains en un geste apaisant.

« Écoute, mec, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. On m'a amené ici la nuit dernière, j'ai dormi dans ce lit et je me suis réveillé il y a cinq minutes pour aller pisser. Je ne connais aucune Teresa, désolé... »

Désempara, Thomas se tourna vers Newt qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Qui t'a amené ici... ? »

Il demanda, suspicieux.

« Aucune idée. Des types armés qui nous ont délivrés et nous ont dit que tout irait bien... »

« Délivré de quoi ? »

Demanda Thomas du tac au tac. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Aris baissa la tête, comme si il aurait préféré oublier le souvenir horrible qui venait de remonter en lui. Il leva finalement les yeux vers Thomas.

« Du Labyrinthe, mec...Du Labyrinthe... »


	70. Chapter 70

Bonsoir !

Comme je vous avez dit dans le chapitre 69, je me suis encore beaucoup inspiré du livre dans la trame de ce chapitre-ci, mais il y a une idée assez importante que je mets en lumière pour la ficiton. Ne vous en faites pas, normalement c'est l'avant dernier qui se déroule sur ce schéma là, ensuite ça redeviendra de la totale improvisation comme pour le premier tome !

 ** _BBLLL :_** Merci beaucoup :) et oui, Aris est bien le Jobard du groupe A !

 _ **Oriane Sama :**_ Thomaris ? Vraiment ?

* * *

Thomas tourna la tête vers Newt qui se mordilla la lèvre avant de soupirer et de se reconcentrer sur Aris.

« Assieds-toi...On a pas mal de choses à ce dire... »

Lui fit-il, mais l'autre garçon fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

S'enquit-il, méfiant. Newt roula des yeux.

« Parce que le Labyrinthe, Le WICKED, les Griffeurs...On connaît tout ça... »

Révéla-t-il. Aris écarquilla les yeux.

« Non, tu déconnes... »

Souffla-t-il, l'air effrayé.

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment une tronche à déconner ? »

Répliqua Newt avec un sérieux que Thomas avait rarement vu sur son visage. Aris hésita un moment puis hocha négativement la tête d'un air abattu.

« C'est sérieux alors... »

Souffla-t-il comme s'il peinait toujours à y croire.

« C'est qui ce tocard ? »

Lança soudain Minho qui revenait dans la pièce accompagné des autres Blocards. Thomas tourna la tête vers lui et soupira.

« Minho, je te présente Aris... »

Répondit-t-il, abattu. L'asiatique se rapprocha en marmonnant des choses inintelligibles.

« Bon on va descendre les matelas du haut et les disposer en rond comme ça on pourra tous s'asseoir et discuter tranquillement. »

Ordonna Newt mais Thomas recula.

« Non, il faut qu'on trouve Teresa, elle doit être quelque part ici j'en suis sûr. »

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Minho intervint.

« Y'a pas d'issue, bébé... »

Lâcha-t-il de but en blanc. Thomas tourna la tête vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Où veux-tu qu'elle soit ? A part le réfectoire, les deux dortoirs et les salles de bains, il reste que la porte blindée qui mène tout droit vers nos amis les fondus. »

Le bleu fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« C'est pas possible... »

Souffla-t-il doucement en baissant un peu la tête.

« Elle est forcément dans le coin... »

« Tu vas arrêter de parler d'elle ? »

Lâcha soudain Newt et Thomas se reconcentra sur lui.

« De quoi... ? »

« Tu crois pas qu'on a d'autres problèmes ? On est coincés ici au dernier étage d'un bâtiments rempli de fous furieux avec rien à bouffer et des cadavres pleins la cuisine ! »

« Et, elle, elle est toute seule et sûrement en danger, je refuse de rester ici à rien faire et la laisser à son sort ! »

« Ouais, ou alors elle est à l'étage en dessous en train de se faire bouffer, et tu veux que je te dises, Tommy ? J'en ai rien à foutre, elle peut bien crever ! »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Il refusait de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre même si la dernière phrase du blond résonnait encore dans sa tête.

« Newt... »

Souffla Minho avec lenteur. Celui-ci sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire à ce moment là et il leva lentement la tête vers Thomas.

« Tommy... »

Murmura-t-il, mortifié. Mais le bleu secoua lentement la tête avant de se détourner pour quitter la pièce. Il se précipita de nouveau dans le réfectoire. A ce qu'il avait vu, la porte blindée était fermée de l'intérieur, ça voulait dire que les personnes qui l'avaient verrouillée étaient soit encore là soit parties par une autre issue. Et comme il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que Aris et les Blocards, c'était forcément la deuxième option. Il commença par chercher au niveau des murs. Il plaqua la main gauche contre la paroi, essayant de se concentrer pour ne pas faire attention à l'odeur de décomposition qui flottait dans la pièce, et en fit le tour à la recherche du moindre signe d'une ouverture. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait pas le moindre marquage, pas la plus petite fissure, le mur était désespérément lisse et froid. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible, alors il continua, il fit subir le même traitement au couloir, même les parois qui séparaient les pièces entre elles. Encore une fois, ça ne fut pas concluant. Thomas s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et poussa un soupir. Son regard se posa sur les fondus et il frissonna. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient encore plus nombreux que tout à l'heure. Il repensa à ce que Newt lui avait dit et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. Il était sur que le blond ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit, c'était le stress, la peur et la tristesse qui avaient parlé pour lui. Il secoua légèrement la tête et se décida à rejoindre les autres, ça ne servait à rien de s'attarder entre les cadavres ambulants et la puanteur des vrais morts. Avec un frisson il repassa entre les pendus pour rejoindre la chambre de Aris. Lorsque Minho le vit entrer dans la pièce il sourit et tapota la place à coté de lui.

« Je te l'avais dit, mon cœur...Viens t'asseoir, on t'attendait, mais avant, ferme cette foutue porte, tu veux ? »

Sans un mot, Thomas s'exécuta avant de se laisser tomber entre Minho et Newt. L'asiatique enroula un bras autour de lui et le blond se rapprocha un peu.

« Je suis désolé, Tommy...Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit de dire ça, c'était affreux... »

Souffla-t-il contre l'oreille du bleu qui tourna la tête vers lui avant de la hocher négativement.

« T'inquiète pas. »

Lui répondit il à voix basse.

« Bon, vu qu'on a l'air de rien avoir de mieux à foutre, je propose qu'on se raconte nos vies avant de crever de faim. »

Reprit Minho en se redressant. Comme en réponse à un signal, Thomas sentit son ventre gargouiller à ce moment là et il frissonna en se collant un peu plus à l'asiatique.

« Toi d'abord. »

Poursuivit ce dernier à l'adresse de Aris qui s'indigna.

« Pourquoi ça serait à moi de commencer ? »

S'insurgea-t-il. L'ancien maton roula des yeux.

« Peut être parce que si tu le fais pas je te casse la figure ? »

Menaça-t-il.

« Minho. »

Intervint Newt d'un ton sévère, inutile d'effrayer le garçon plus que ça, mais l'asiatique tourna la tête vers lui.

« Non, j'en ai marre. Ce tocard pourrait bien être un espion des Créateurs ou du WICKED, si ça ce trouve c'est même lui qui a butté tous les types à coté. C'est le seul qu'on ne connaît pas et les portes sont fermées de l'intérieur. J'en ai ma claque de le voir tous nous prendre de haut alors qu'on pourrait très bien le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Alors maintenant, ou il cause, ou je m'énerve. »

Newt poussa un soupir et se retourna vers Aris.

« Il a raison...Alors explique un peu ce que tu voulais dire en parlant du Labyrinthe, parce que c'est de là qu'on vient et on ne t'y a jamais vu... »

Le garçon garda la tête basse un moment comme s'il voulait rassembler du courage avant de relever les yeux pour affronter le regard de Newt.

« D'accord. Écoutez, on m'a rendu amnésique et jeté dans un immense Labyrinthe avec des murs géants en pierre. Je ne me rappelais rien de ma vie d'avant ça, juste mon nom. Je me suis retrouvé seul au milieu d'une cinquantaine de filles. On a réussi à s'échapper il y a quelques jours. Ceux qui nous ont aidés nous ont gardé dans un grand gymnase avant de me conduire ici hier soir mais personne ne m'a expliqué quoi que ce soit...Vous étiez dans un Labyrinthe vous aussi... ? »

Thomas n'entendit même pas la question au milieu de l'effervescence que le récit de Aris avait provoqué parmi les Blocards. Il avait le cerveau en ébullition, comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce que le garçon avait dit, ou plutôt comme si il refusait de voir l'évidence. Heureusement, Newt exprima à voix haute ce qu'il essayait de démêler dans sa tête.

« Laisse moi deviner. Vous viviez dans une ferme, en plein milieu du Labyrinthe dans un endroit où les murs se refermaient chaque nuit. Juste toi et quelques dizaines de filles...Vous aviez aussi des Griffeurs ? Je parie que tu es arrivé en dernier et que les choses ont commencé à sentir le roussit juste après...Et tu es arrivé dans le coma avec un message qui indiquait qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre... »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ?! »

S'exclama Aris, effrayé et méfiant.

« C'est la même saloperie d'expérience... »

Répondit Minho d'un ton où avait disparu toute animosité.

« Le même...Enfin peu importe. Sauf qu'il y a une différence. Vous vous étiez une bande de fille avec un garçon, nous c'était l'inverse. »

Il expliqua avant de jeter un regard autour de lui. La plupart avait l'air un peu déçu, presque comme si ils enviaient Aris, mais pour lui la question ne se posait pas. Vivre enfermé avec une bande de fille ? Très peu pour lui. Il frissonna et resserra sa prise autour de Thomas qui n'en pensait pas moins. Il sembla sortir de sa léthargie à ce moment là.

« Est ce que tu peux...Est-ce que tu pouvais parler avec une des filles par télépathie... ? »

Demanda-t-il d'un souffle qu'il tenta de rendre le plus audible possible sans pour autant oser le dire à voix totalement haute. Aris écarquilla les yeux et fixa longuement Thomas.

 _Tu m'entends ?_

Lui dit il mentalement. La voix du garçon s'était détachée dans son esprit aussi clairement que s'il l'avait réellement prononcé, mais ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé.

 _Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

Insista-t-il. Thomas frissonna et ravala sa salive.

 _Oui, je t'entend._

 _Ils l'ont tuée...Ma meilleure amie, ils l'ont tuée._

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

S'exclama soudain Newt, faisant sursauter Thomas.

« On peut savoir pourquoi vous vous regardez comme si vous aviez eu un coup de foudre ? »

Minho fronça les sourcils et adressa un regard noir au blond qui l'ignora.

« Il peut le faire aussi. »

Expliqua le bleu à l'assemblée.

« Faire quoi ? »

Thomas allait répondre mais c'est Minho qui le devança.

« A ton avis ? C'est un phénomène de foire lui aussi, ils peuvent se parler en silence. »

« C'est vrai... ? »

Demanda Newt à Thomas qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Qui l'a tuée, que s'est il passé ? »

« Qui a tué qui ? »

Voulut savoir Minho. Le bleu pinça les lèvres, il sentait ses yeux s'humidifier et il tourna la tête vers son petit ami.

« Il avait une partenaire avec qui il pouvait communiquer comme ça, comme Teresa et moi...Sauf qu'elle a été tuée...J'aimerais bien savoir comment parce que... »

Il interrompit la fin de sa phrase, réprimant un frisson. Aris, le nez rivé vers le sol, se mit à parler d'une voix sombre, réattirant l'attention des deux autres.

« Je ne sais pas trop qui ils sont, c'est confus et bizarre, je ne saurais même plus distinguer les gentils des méchants...Mais ils ont manipulé une des filles...Beth...Pour lui faire poignarder mon amie...Elle s'appelait Rachel et...Et elle est morte... »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un sanglot alors qu'il enfouissait la tête dans ses bras. Même si Thomas compatissait, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que ça impliquait. Si il comprenait bien, Aris était censé être un alter ego de Teresa, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était celui de Rachel...Quant à Beth, elle devait représenter Gally...Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il aurait du mourir...? Il frissonna et baissa la tête lui aussi.

« Bébé, rien n'indique que Teresa a subi le même sort...Au contraire, si elle est comme Aris ça veut dire qu'elle est vivante, peut être qu'ils l'ont mise avec les filles. »

Fit soudain remarquer Minho en glissant les doigts dans les cheveux de Thomas pour le rassurer.

« Mais oui...Ils les ont probablement échangés...On va la retrouver, d'accord ? »

Renchérit Newt avec un doux sourire. Thomas sentit une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans son cœur. C'est vrai que, vu comme ça, c'était un peu rassurant...Et au moins il avait toujours Minho et Newt. Songea-t-il en tournant la tête vers le blond pour l'embrasser doucement. Aris releva la tête à ce moment là et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche en constatant la proximité des trois garçons, chose qui ne plut pas spécialement à Minho.

« Écoute, mec, j'ai déjà prévu de te détester cordialement, alors t'as intérêt à choisir très soigneusement ce que tu vas dire sans quoi je vais réellement m'énerver. »

Lâcha-t-il, attirant l'attention de Thomas qui se retourna vers lui. Aris leva la tête.

« Non...C'est pas ça...C'est jusque que... »

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir poursuivre.

« Que quoi... ? »

L'encouragea Newt avec douceur. Aris se reconcentra sur lui et soupira.

« Mon amie, Rachel...Elle avait une copine aussi...Enfin elle en avait deux... »

Annonça-t-il. Thomas écarquilla les yeux. Il ne vit pas la réaction des deux autres mais il sentit qu'elle était plus ou moins aussi tendue. C'était semblable à ce point là ? Songea-t-il avec un frisson qui descendit le long de sa nuque.

« Comment vont elles... ? »

Demanda immédiatement Newt alors que la question n'avait pas du tout traversé l'esprit de Thomas. Aris soupira en jetant un coup d'œil au blond. Son regard ne disait rien qui vaille.

« Pas très bien... »

Commenta-t-il, et Thomas se dit immédiatement que ce devait être un euphémisme.

« L'une d'entre elle n'a plus prononcé un mot depuis... »

Leur apprit-il d'un ton sombre. Newt se passa une main tremblante sur le visage en songeant à sa réaction si Gally était parvenu à tuer Thomas...D'ailleurs c'est à lui que pensait ce dernier et une question lui brûla soudain les lèvres.

« Et...Et est-ce que l'une de ces filles...Était également amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre... ? De Beth... ? »

Demanda alors Thomas après avoir dégluti. Aris fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui.

« Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Répliqua-t-il comme si l'idée lui paraissait particulièrement absurde. Thomas se mordit la lèvre avant de tourner brièvement la tête vers Newt qui, lui, fixait le sol un peu plus loin. Certaines choses étaient donc différentes...Ce qui ne faisait pas ses affaires. Chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait d'une théorie, quelque chose venait totalement la remettre en cause. Il n'était pas prêt de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire à ce rythme là.

« Hey ! C'est quoi ça, dans ton cou ? Il y a un truc noir sous ton col. »

Demanda soudain un des Blocards qui était adossé au mur juste derrière Aris et désignait sa nuque.

« Hein ? »

S'enquit Aris en essayant de regarder sans y parvenir. Thomas fronça les sourcils. Il y avait effectivement une ligne noire sous le haut de l'autre garçons. Plusieurs lignes en fait, peut être une suite de lettres.

« Laisse moi regarder. »

Proposa Newt en se redressant pour se rapprocher de lui. Il tira doucement sur son col et observa.

« C'est un tatouage... »

Annonça-t-il, incrédule.

« Quoi ?! »

S'exclama Aris.

« Ça dit quoi ? »

Demanda Minho en se levant à son tour pour regarder. Comme Newt ne répondait pas, Thomas se leva à la suite de son amant pour regarder à son tour. C'était une suite de mots en gros caractère tatoués sur la peau comme un code barre.

 **Propriété du WICKED**

 **Groupe B**

 **Sujet B1 – Le Partenaire**

Minho fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

S'étonna-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? Il n'y avait rien hier soir ! »

Reprit Aris qui commençait à paniquer. Newt lui lut les mots.

« Propriété du WICKED...Je croyais qu'on leur avait échappé... »

Ajouta-t-il, frustré en s'éloignant.

« Et pourquoi "Le partenaire"...Ça n'a aucun sens... »

« Aucune idée, je vous jure ! En tout cas ce n'était pas là hier soir ! Je l'aurais vu en me regardant dans le miroir ! Et les autres l'auraient forcément aperçu dans le Labyrinthe ! »

« Tu essayes de nous faire croire que quelqu'un t'a tatoué dans la nuit sans que tu t'en aperçoives ? Sérieusement ? »

Aris l'ignora et se leva précipitamment pour aller se regarder dans le miroir.

« Il ment... »

Souffla Minho à l'adresse de Thomas. Mais alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le matelas, le haut de sa chemise se baissa un peu et Thomas écarquilla les yeux.

« Attends...Mon cœur, ton cou ! »

« Quoi ? »

Demanda Minho en se redressant vivement. Il tira brusquement sur le col de sa chemise mais Thomas écarta ses mains pour mieux regarder.

« Tu as le même tatouage, sauf que... »

Il lut en silence.

 **Propriété du WICKED**

 **Groupe A**

 **Sujet A7 – Le Leader**

« Sauf que quoi ? »

Le pressa Minho qui commençait à paniquer lui aussi. Thomas lut les mots à voix haute et l'asiatique s'écarta brusquement de lui pour rejoindre Aris dans la salle de bain. Puis ce fut la folie. Les garçons s'agitèrent, tirant sur les cols des uns et des autres, à chaque fois s'accompagnait une exclamation de surprise alors qu'ils découvraient leur tatouages respectifs. Newt passait derrière tous les Blocards, observant les tatouages comme s'il essayait de mémoriser le nom et les numéros. Il finit par se retrouver nez à nez avec Thomas qui l'observa, confus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur le mien ? »

Lui demanda-t-il. Le bleu se rapprocha de lui et baissa son col avant de se pencher pour regarder.

« Toi tu es le sujet A5, et apparemment tu serais la Colle. »

Newt le dévisagea avec stupeur.

« La Colle... ? »

Répéta-t-il, incrédule. Thomas se redressa et laissa courir son regard sur lui.

« C'est peut être une manière de dire que tu nous lies tous les uns aux autres... »

Fit-il remarquer avec lenteur.

« Lis le mien. »

« C'est déjà fait. »

Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils. L'expression de Newt ne lui disait trop rien, on aurait dit que celui-ci éprouvait une certaine réticence, ou peut être de la peur, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de lui lire le tatouage.

« Alors ? »

« Tu es le sujet A2... »

Souffla le blond avant de baisser les yeux.

« Et ? »

L'encouragea Thomas en posant une main sur son épaule. Newt hésita, puis répondit finalement sans le regarder.

« Il n'y a pas de nom...Ça dit simplement "À tuer par le groupe B"... »

Un léger silence plomba la pièce, ou peut être que c'était Thomas qui ne percevait plus les sons tant il était choqué. Minho, qui était revenu entre temps et était un peu plus loin en train de regarder le tatouage de Winston, tourna si brusquement la tête vers eux que le geste avait fait du bruit. Il se rapprocha d'eux en deux enjambées pour regarder la nuque de Thomas. Un voile de colère passa dans ses yeux et il releva la tête. Le groupe B...Songea-t-il avant de tourner lentement la tête vers Aris. Celui-ci sembla se ratatiner sur lui même en voyant le regard que lui lançait l'asiatique.

« Hola...Doucement, mec...J...J'ai jamais eu l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit okay... ? »

Se défendit-il d'une petite voix. Mais Minho ne l'entendait pas spécialement de cette oreille. Il se détacha de Thomas.

« En attendant, si tu t'approches, c'est moi qui te tues, t'as imprimé, tocard ? »

Le menaça-t-il avec une hostilité rare. Thomas se tourna vers lui.

« Arrête, mon cœur, c'est pas le moment d'être parano... »

Souffla-t-il en lui prenant la main. L'asiatique tourna la tête vers lui pour l'observer.

« Ils disent que tu dois mourir et je devrais pas m'en faire ? Tu débloques ? »

« Tommy a raison... »

Intervint Newt en se rapprochant pour poser la main sur l'épaule de Minho.

« Arrête de pleurer, d'accord... ? On laissera personne toucher à un de ses cheveux, mais c'est pas la peine de hurler sur le nouveau. »

Minho se mordit la lèvre et détourna la tête avant de la hocher finalement. Il adressa un dernier regard méfiant à Aris.

« Je t'ai à l'œil. »

Prévint-il quand même. Il était indéniable que le garçon ne faisait pas le malin, il fixait le bout de ses chaussures sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il avait une furieuse envie de s'enfuir, retrouver ses amies par tous les moyens. Elles n'avaient pas toujours été gentilles avec lui mais ce n'était rien à coté de ce que les garçons du groupe A lui faisaient subir depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

 _Excuse-le...Il est tendu, toute cette histoire est trop bizarre..._

Souffla la voix de Thomas dans sa tête. Il leva les yeux vers lui par réflexe. C'était étrange d'entendre un garçon communiquer avec lui de cette façon, il avait l'impression qu'on pénétrait son esprit.

 _Si tu crois qu'il me fait peur, tu te trompes._

Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Thomas.

 _Tu devrais flipper...Il a presque tué un Griffeur à mains nues pour me sauver la vie._

Lui apprit-il. Il retint un petit rire en voyant Aris se ratatiner un peu plus. Ce n'était pas très sympa de sa part, mais il en tira une satisfaction non négligeable. Il n'eut pas le temps de savourer son petit coup bas car, au moment où Newt s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, une sirène se mit à résonner. Elle semblait venir de partout à la fois et résonnait contre les murs du petit espaces. Thomas écarquilla les yeux. C'était la sirène qui annonçait un nouveau dans le Bloc.


	71. Chapter 71

Coucou !

Et bien quand je vous disais que j'étais inspirée c'était pas des blagues on dirait ! Voila je pense que c'est le dernier chapitre qui ne changera pas beaucoup du livre, ça suffit à lancer mon idée !

 ** _Oriane Sama :_** Thomaris.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Aucun doute, c'était bien la même sirène qui résonnait une fois par mois dans le Bloc. Mais dans cet espace plus restreint elle semblait être deux fois plus forte. Thomas était déboussolé. Il regardait certains Blocards courir de partout à la recherche de l'origine de ce son infernal, certains d'entre eux étaient même recroquevillés sur eux même, les mains plaquées sur leurs oreilles. A la réflexion, Thomas aurait bien aimé faire pareil. Dans la cohue il aperçut Aris qui semblait être le plus paniqué de tous et de loin. Le brun pouvait comprendre pourquoi, c'était le seul à ne jamais avoir entendu cette alarme. Lui même ne l'avait entendue qu'une seule fois pour l'arrivée de Teresa. Il pensa justement à elle et tenta encore une fois d'entrer en contact avec elle. Bien entendu il n'eut pas plus de succès que les fois précédentes, mais cette fois-ci il pouvait mettre ça sur le compte du fait qu'il n'arrivait absolument pas à ce concentrer avec ce vacarme. Il leva la tête pour voir Frypan s'approcher de la porte.

« Arrête ! »

Lui cria-t-il, le cuistot s'immobilisa, la main en suspend dans le vide à quelque centimètres de la porte.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il demanda, incertain.

« Je ne sais pas, t'entends pas ? C'est une alarme ! Peut être qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave ! »

S'exclama Thomas en réponse. Frypan hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner ici ! »

Cria-t-il en essayant d'ouvrir la porte. Il s'acharna dessus, s'y appuyant de tout son poids et essayant de faire jouer la poignée à moitié arrachée, mais rien à faire, le battant ne céda pas. Thomas se passa une main sur le visage alors qu'il se laissait retomber assit contre le mur. Il n'avait plus envie de crier, sa gorge lui faisait mal et le son strident commençait à faire naître un début de migraine au milieu de son front, pile entre les deux yeux. Puis, d'un seul coup, l'alarme s'arrêta comme elle avait commencé. Jamais il n'avait trouvé le silence aussi oppressant. Il s'écrasa sur la pièce comme s'il avait été coulé dans du béton et faisait presque mal aux oreilles de Thomas qui se redressa légèrement pour regarder autour de lui un peu hébété. Les garçons semblaient à peu près tous dans le même état, ils se jetaient des coups d'œil abasourdis. Seul Newt osa reprendre la parole en se relevant, suivi de près par Minho.

« Bon sang, j'espère qu'on va pas encore nous coller un nouveau dans les pattes... »

Marmonna-t-il.

« Où est la Boite dans cette taule ? »

Répliqua l'asiatique, sarcastique. Thomas sauta soudain sur ses pieds, alerté par un grincement léger, et il se tourna vers la porte qui venait tout simplement de s'entrouvrir. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait éteint la lumière dans le réfectoire. Frypan recula de quelques pas tandis que Minho, au contraire, s'en approchait.

« J'imagine que c'est une incitation à sortir. »

Fit-il avec un haussement d'épaule comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus banale qui s'était produite dans la journée. Frypan lui adressa un regard alarmé.

« Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à passer devant ! »

Lui suggéra-t-il.

« Aucun problème. Si ça se trouve on va trouver un nouveau tocard à qui botter le cul quand on aura rien de mieux à faire, peut être même qu'il aura de la bouffe avec lui. »

Répondit le leader avant de pousser la porte du plat de la main. Comme un peu plus tôt, il faisait aussi noir que dans un four.

« Aller, j'y vais. »

Déclara-t-il avant de tourner la tête vers Thomas, juste à coté de lui.

« Si un zombie me bouffe la jambe, sauve-moi. »

Lui fit-il faussement sérieux. Thomas frissonna. Il n'était déjà pas rassuré à l'idée d'encore une fois laisser Minho y aller le premier alors ça ne l'aidait pas du tout. Mais son petit ami plaisantait, il le savait, alors il força un sourire.

« Promis. »

Lui répondit-il en passant une main dans son dos. L'asiatique s'aventura avec lenteur dans la pièce. Comme d'habitude il prenait tout avec une nonchalance qui avait le don d'énerver Thomas sur ses talons.

« Attends ici. » Souffla l'asiatique. « Pas la peine de jouer aux autos-tamponneuses tous ensemble avec les cadavres, laisse-moi d'abord aller allumer. »

Thomas tressaillit. Il commença à s'inquiéter alors qu'il retenait son petit ami par le bras.

« Mais pourquoi c'est éteint ? Je veux dire...QUI a éteint ? »

Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître angoissé. Minho se tourna vers lui, la lumière dans la chambre de Aris éclairant son visage soulignant son sourire narquois.

« Pourquoi tu te fatigues à poser des questions comme ça, bébé ? Toute cette histoire n'a aucun sens et n'en aura probablement jamais. Maintenant arrête de t'inquiéter et laisse-moi d'abord aller allumer cette foutue lumière. »

Fit-il en passant la main contre la joue du bleu. Il l'embrassa brièvement et disparu dans le noir. Thomas se mordit la lèvre en essayant de percer l'obscurité alors qu'il se tordait les mains. Minho mit moins de deux minutes pour atteindre les interrupteurs en frôlant les murs pour se repérer mais l'attente sembla durer des décennies pour Thomas qui laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit son amant dire qu'il y était arrivé et le clic des interrupteurs. La lumière revint dans la pièce et Thomas y jeta un coup d'œil. Il ne remarqua rien pendant quelques secondes avant de réaliser. L'odeur de charnier avait disparu...En même temps que les pendus. Plus aucune trace. A croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais été là. Le brun resta figé sur le pas de la porte, il en oublia même de respirer pendant de longues secondes. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Newt le poussa légèrement pour pouvoir entrer dans la pièce. Il boita jusqu'au milieu en regardant le plafond d'un air choqué.

« Impossible... »

Souffla-t-il

« Personne n'aurait eu assez de temps pour les retirer...Et l'odeur... »

Thomas approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Et si quelqu'un était venu les déplacer on l'aurait forcément entendu. »

Renchérit-il en s'approchant du blond qui tourna la tête vers lui.

« Et alors quoi ? »

Lança Minho en venant vers eux.

« L'essentiel c'est qu'on ait plus à supporter ça, moi je me fous bien de qui les a dégagé et comment, ils sont plus là c'est tout. »

Thomas fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai aucune envie de me laisser manipuler comme ça. »

Répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux vers Minho qui inclina un peu la tête sur le coté.

« Arrête, bébé, t'es aussi paumé que nous tous, t'as pas d'explication non plus, laisse courir. »

« J'ai pas l'intention de prendre tout ce qu'on me servira pour argent comptant. »

Le ton de Thomas se fit plus froid et Newt fronça légèrement les sourcils en le regardant.

« Okay, très bien, fais toi des nœuds au cerveau à essayer de comprendre quelque chose qui n'a probablement aucune explication si ça t'amuse de perdre ton temps, mais moi j'ai autre chose à faire ! »

Reprit Minho. Thomas s'apprêtait à lui répondre vertement lorsque Winston le coupa soudainement.

« Hey, vous entendez ? »

S'exclama-t-il. Le brun baissa un peu la tête pour tendre l'oreille. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Y'a rien du tout, mec. Pas un bruit. »

Lâcha Minho, mettant des mots sur ce que pensait Thomas. Winston hocha la tête.

« Justement...On entend plus les fondus... »

L'asiatique entrouvrit la bouche et se détourna pour retourner dans le couloir.

« Nom de... ! »

S'exclama-t-il. Thomas sursauta et se dépêcha de le rejoindre, bientôt suivi par tous les autres. Encore une fois il peina à croire ce qu'il avait pourtant en face des yeux. Il y avait un mur. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un avait muré la porte blindée, c'est plutôt comme si la porte avait tout simplement disparu ou n'avait jamais existé. Le mur était même peint de la même couleur que les autres et ne tranchait pas, tout portait à croire qu'il avait toujours été là. Et pourtant Thomas refusait de l'admettre. Il vit Minho s'en approcher et poser la main à plat dessus du coin de l'œil.

« Tu veux aussi une explication pour ça... ? »

Demanda l'asiatique en tournant légèrement la tête vers son petit ami qui frissonna en soutenant son regard.

« On nous a piégé, c'est tout. »

« Piégé ? »

Répéta Newt, et Thomas lui adressa un coup d'œil.

« Je ne sais pas comment...Mais ça doit être un genre d'illusion d'optique...Comme il y avait dans le Labyrinthe... »

« Une illusion d'optique ? Aller, on peut le toucher ce mur, et les corps aussi. On pouvait les sentir. »

Contra Minho.

« Et alors ?! »

S'énerva soudain Thomas comme si c'était la goutte de trop.

« Tu veux que je dises quoi exactement ?! Qu'on est tous cinglés ?! Que rien de tout ça n'a de putain de sens ?! Qu'on va tous crever emmurés vivants ?! Et ben voilà, je te le dis ! T'es content maintenant ?! »

« Calme toi, Tommy... »

Souffla alors Newt en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. Mais Thomas se dégagea vivement et tourna les talons pour aller dans le dortoir dans lequel ils avaient dormi la veille. Là aussi il constata quelques anomalies, comme le fait que leurs lits avaient été faits au carré et que plusieurs tenues complètes attendaient maintenant les Blocards, posées sur les lits, ainsi que des sacs à dos, mais il fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir et traça directement vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur il se pencha pour se passer de l'eau sur la figue avant d'appuyer ses mains tremblantes sur le bord du lavabo. Il ferma les yeux un moment pour essayer de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il soupira lorsqu'il sentit des bras passer autour de sa taille et rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard de Minho dans le miroir.

« Ça va aller, mon cœur...On va s'en tirer, comme toujours... »

Souffla doucement celui-ci avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. Thomas hocha doucement la tête en posant ses mains sur les siennes avant de soupirer légèrement.

« Et puis qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, si tu te mets à paniquer à ma place ? »

Demanda Newt en s'asseyant sur le meuble des lavabos. Il offrit un sourire tendre au brun qui leva la tête vers lui.

« Je suis désolé...C'est juste trop bizarre... »

« Je te le fais pas dire, bébé...Mais c'est pas le moment de se laisser submerger, okay, tu sais bien ce que Newt dit toujours. »

Thomas rit doucement en hochant la tête tandis que le blond fronçait les sourcils, perplexe.

« Bon, j'ai au moins réussi à vous apprendre un truc, même si j'ai aucune idée de quoi. J'imagine que c'est plutôt positif. »

« Tu nous as appris à pas nous en faire, mon ange. »

Lui répondit Minho en tournant la tête vers lui. Newt hocha doucement la tête.

« C'est parce que j'aime bien m'occuper de vous, c'est tout. »

Il répondit avec douceur. Thomas passa doucement la main contre sa joue en lui souriant.

« J'aimerais bien t'appeler maman, mais ça serait bizarrement incestueux. »

Minho éclata franchement de rire. Newt, lui, prit une expression faussement courroucée.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Tommy, parce que je suis peut être estropié mais je suis encore capable de te botter le cul, méfie-toi. »

Le menaça-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Thomas rit doucement à son tour.

« Jamais je prendrais le risque de te mettre en colère, trésor... »

Répondit-il en se redressant pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Newt répondit tendrement à son baiser, les doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- X -

La faim. Thomas se la représentait comme un animal qui se terrait dans son ventre pour tout ravager et hurler à la mort. Ça faisait trois jours maintenant qu'ils étaient enfermés sans rien avoir avalé. Les Blocards et Aris, qui avait rejoint le dortoir commun, limitaient au maximum leurs déplacement, se contentant de brefs aller-retours entre leur lit et la salle de bain pour tenter de se remplir l'estomac d'eau. Thomas avait l'impression que ses muscles se transformaient en gelée et il était incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente tant son esprit était parasité par ce besoin de manger. Tout son corps le brûlait. Mais celui qui semblait le plus souffrir de cette situation c'était Newt. Le blond avait déjà d'ordinaire la peau sur les os, mais là c'était encore pire. Ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'il ne s'était pas nourrit et il donnait déjà l'impression de n'être plus qu'un sac d'os. Thomas s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, mais il ne lui en parlait pas, déjà parce que ça n'aurait pas aidé, et ensuite parce qu'il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il restait blotti dans les bras de Minho, qui n'était franchement pas en meilleur état, et ne bougeait pas. Flottant dans une sorte de demi conscience qu'il avait depuis la veille. Vers le milieu de l'après midi, une espèce de bourdonnement se fit entendre. Thomas frissonna. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se lever pour aller voir, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Peut être l'avait il tout simplement imaginé. Mais non il l'entendit de nouveau. Il décida alors de se lever...Et se rendormit...

« Bébé... »

C'était la voix de Minho, elle était faible mais tout de même moins que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue.

« Thomas ! Réveille toi, mon cœur ! »

Le brun ouvrit les yeux, surpris d'être encore en vie. Il cligna des yeux pendant un long moment. Minho lui tendait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça existait vraiment. Puis il fit un peu mieux la mise au point et la chose dans la main de Minho se précisa. C'était une pomme. Il entrouvrit la bouche tant la vision lui semblait divine.

« Où as-tu... ? »

Il n'acheva même pas sa phrase tant les premiers mots lui avaient déjà sapé son énergie.

« Mange, va. »

Lui dit Minho. Thomas leva les yeux et vit son petit ami croquer dans une autre pomme. Il se redressa alors pour ramasser le fruit et mordre dedans. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier la saveur qui explosa dans sa bouche. Et, comme le mort de faim qu'il était, il gémit de bien être et attaqua le reste du fruit dont il ne laissa bientôt plus que le trognon.

« Vas-y doucement, mon cœur, si tu continues à t'empiffrer comme ça, tu vas tout dégueuler. Tiens, en voilà une autre, essaye de prendre le temps de mâcher cette fois. »

Lui conseilla Minho en lui tendant une autre pomme qu'il saisit sans même un mot de remerciement. Il croqua un gros morceau mais tenta de contrôler son appétit, se forçant à avaler avant de prendre une autre bouchée. Il sentit un regain d'énergie traverser son corps et soupira de soulagement.

« Bordel, ça fait du bien... »

Souffla-t-il en s'asseyant complètement.

« Mais d'où elles viennent, ces pommes... ? »

Minho hésita et en profita pour continuer à manger.

« Elles étaient dans le réfectoire, avec...Le reste... »

« Quel reste ? »

S'enquit Thomas, intrigué.

« Va voir toi même. »

Répondit simplement l'asiatique en se relevant. Thomas fit de même. Pendant un moment il crût qu'il ne tiendrait pas sur ses jambes tant il se sentait faible. Mais il tint bon, il se sentait même déjà plus vigoureux que lors de son dernier trajet vers la salle de bain. Alors il avança prudemment dans le couloir puis vers le réfectoire. Il cligna bêtement des yeux en découvrant la scène hallucinante qui se déroulait devant lui. Dans la pièce où, trois jours plus tôt, se trouvaient des cadavres pendus au plafond il y avait maintenant une pile impressionnante de nourriture et les Blocards se servaient dedans. Thomas sursauta. La situation était déjà tellement absurde qu'il manqua de ne pas remarquer que ce n'était pas tout. En effet, quelque chose d'encore plus étrange se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. On y avait installé un bureau, et, juste derrière, un homme était assit dans un fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau et les jambes croisées. Le cœur de Thomas rata un battement et il s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Il reconnaissait cet homme. Les souvenirs qu'il avait récupérés de la Transformation commençaient à s'estomper de plus en plus, mais lui il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il était catégorique, c'était bien le même homme. Lentement il se laissa glisser par terre en frissonnant, le regard se fichant au sol. Son nom lui revint comme si on lui avait tiré dessus et il pinça les lèvres. Janson...


	72. Chapter 72

Hello, hello !

Bon, vu que j'arrive pas à m'arrêter d'écrire, encore une publication aujourd'hui ! Bon, vous allez pas vous plaindre quand même ? D'autant qu'il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre là, que demande le peuple !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas mit une éternité à reprendre le contrôle sur son corps. Il était toujours assit contre le mur et n'osait pas lever les yeux.

« Ça va, Tommy ? »

S'enquit soudain une voix qui força Thomas à lever la tête pour croiser le regard de Newt qui était penché vers lui. Le bleu frissonna. Son amant avait vraiment l'air mal en point, il avait l'impression que ses joues s'étaient creusées et de grands cernes violets sombre marquaient son visage.

« C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question, on dirait un cadavre. »

Répondit-il avant de déglutir. Newt lâcha un petit rire sans joie alors qu'il s'asseyait en tailleur juste devant lui.

« C'est gentil à toi, j'adore recevoir des compliments comme celui-là. »

Fit-il avec une moue adorable. Thomas cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes et soupira.

« On dirait que je suis pas aussi doué que toi pour m'inquiéter. »

« Quand je te disais qu'il valait mieux me laisser faire...Alors ? Tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rien, je...J'ai trop faim, c'est tout... »

Mentit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la pile de nourriture à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Il soupira. C'était proche, il aurait pu se lever pour y aller et son corps l'aurait sûrement remercié pour ça, mais se lever c'était risquer de croiser le regard de l'homme derrière son bureau et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

« Et bien, viens manger dans ce cas. »

Répondit Newt d'un ton désinvolte en désignant la pile d'un geste du pouce.

« C'est qui ce tocard... ? »

Souffla Thomas. Bien entendu il connaissait déjà la réponse, il priait juste pour qu'il ne leur ait rien dit de compromettant. Newt haussa les épaules.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un drôle de type avec un costume blanc. Il nous a juste dit d'attendre qu'il soit prêt, rien d'autre. »

Thomas fronça les sourcils. Il osa alors se lever et jeta un regard à son démon. En effet, ce dernier portait un costume immaculé tout de la pointe de ses chaussures au col de sa chemise était d'un blanc étincelant. Le brun sentit un frisson parcourir sa nuque alors qu'il songeait malgré lui que cet accoutrement couplée à son évidente nonchalance le rendait particulièrement attirant. Il chassa violemment cette pensée aussi loin que possible dans son esprit et tendit la main à Newt pour l'aider à se redresser à son tour. Il s'approcha de la nourriture, mais changea d'avis au dernier moment et bifurqua vers le bureau vers lequel il fit quelques pas.

« Fais attention ! »

S'exclama un des Blocards. Mais trop tard. Thomas s'écrasa de plein fouet dans un mur de...De quoi exactement ? Passé le choc, le brun scruta l'air à la recherche du moindre reflet, la moindre trace de saleté, mais rien. Pourtant il sentit bien une surface lorsqu'il avança prudemment la main en avant. Ça ressemblait à du verre, lisse et froid, mais c'était totalement invisible. Il lâcha un soupir de frustration en même temps qu'il frappait sur la "vitre". Il réalisa un peu trop tard qu'il n'aurait pas dû...En effet, son geste sembla irriter Janson qui poussa un soupir théâtral avant de lever la tête vers Thomas. Il avait une expression tout à fait agacée, mais le brun n'avait pas pu ignorer le regard carnassier qu'il lui avait lancé pendant une fraction de seconde.

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter ? »

Soupira l'homme dont la voix, qui n'était pas du tout étouffée par la séparation entre eux, fit frissonner Thomas une fois encore, elle lui donnait irrémédiablement envie.

« Il nous reste encore quarante-sept minutes avant que je reçoive l'autorisation de vous expliquer ce qui va se passer ensuite. Alors un peu de patience, s'il vous plaît, et laissez-moi tranquille. On vous a accordé un peu de temps pour reprendre des forces, jeune homme, et vous devriez en profiter. Maintenant, si vous permettez... »

Il n'attendit pas la réaction de Thomas pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège et reprendre le livre qu'il avait quitté. Le brun resta un moment hébété sans bouger. Ce n'est pas ce que l'homme lui avait dit qui l'avait marqué, mais plutôt comment il l'avait fait...Il ne s'était étrangement pas attendu à une telle distance de sa part, de ce qu'il pouvait dire par rapport aux souvenirs qu'il lui restait, il n'avait jamais entendu Janson s'adresser à lui de cette façon. En fait il avait l'impression qu'il lui avait presque parlé avec dégoût et, pour une raison qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier, ça l'avait affecté. Mais il avait bien vu son regard, on aurait dit qu'il voulait le dévorer. Il devait sûrement jouer un rôle...Peut être pensait-il qu'il l'avait oublié...Songea-t-il en se détournant. Il était troublé. Mais ce qui l'affectait le plus c'était bien qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Lorsqu'il avait subi la Transformation, les souvenirs qui impliquaient Janson l'avaient dégoûté de l'homme et de lui même, mais maintenant qu'il le revoyait en chaire et en os...Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait surtout pas penser à ça. Et il avait toujours faim. Il s'approcha d'un pas décidé de la nourriture et se laissa tomber devant en tailleurs. Il commença immédiatement à se remplir l'estomac. Il se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux, comme s'il pouvait de nouveau sentir la vie s'insinuer en lui et il leva les yeux pour regarder autour de lui. Il avisa Minho, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, bras et jambes croisés, il lui sourit et lui fit signe de le rejoindre d'un signe de tête. L'asiatique obtempéra et s'installa à coté de lui.

« Alors ? T'as fait la connaissance de notre nouvel ami ? Ça a l'air d'être un sacré rigolo hein ? En tout cas j'adore son costard, j'aimerais me dégotter le même. »

Fit-il en passant un bras autour de la taille de Thomas qui frissonna. Imaginer Minho dans ce costume éveillait en lui des sentiments contraires, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais son esprit lui hurlait que ça serait indéniablement très sexy.

« Ça t'irait bien... »

Commenta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, il se retourna ensuite pour se remettre à manger. Il avait le sentiment qu'il aurait été capable d'avaler l'entièreté de la pile.

« Vas-y mollo, mon bébé... » Lui conseilla pourtant Minho en l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. « Il y a des tocards qui ont vomi partout à force de trop manger, je crois que ça devrait aller comme ça. »

Thomas tourna la tête vers lui. Il était enfin rassasié et hocha doucement la tête. Son petit ami avait raison. Il soupira de bien être et appuya la tête sur l'épaule de l'asiatique. Il se tendit en sentant un regard peser dans son dos, mais il avait été trop bref pour que Thomas n'ait le temps de se retourner et voir à qui il appartenait. De toute façon il s'en doutait. Il décida plutôt d'ignorer et profita un moment de l'étreinte avant de se lever pour aller boire à la salle de bain. A présent il se sentait beaucoup mieux et tout à fait opérationnel pour affronter quoi que ce soit...Sauf peut être Janson...Il aurait bien aimé qu'il disparaisse comme les cadavres ou la porte, mais il était tout à fait lucide sur le fait que ça ne serait pas le cas. Et de toute façon il était bien trop content d'avoir à manger, si tout ça avait disparu avec le scientifique de WICKED, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas supporté.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Thomas s'installa en tailleur sur une des tables du réfectoire, Minho à sa droite et Newt à sa gauche. Il s'était mis en hauteur comme si cela allait lui permettre de mieux encaisser ce que Janson s'apprêtait à leur dire. Ce dernier n'avait pourtant pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, les jambes toujours négligemment croisées sur le bureau et son livre à la main.

« Pff...Regardez-nous, j'ai l'impression qu'on devient cinglé...Tous assis là à attendre le sermon de monsieur l'homme-rat comme si c'était tout à fait naturel...On se croirait à l'école...Je vais vous dire, si il avait de bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer il serait pas planqué derrière une saloperie de mur magique. »

Râla Minho. Newt soupira.

« Écrase un peu...Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre de toute façon ? »

Minho lui adressa un coup d'œil avant de détourner la tête. Thomas adressa un regard à chacun avant de prendre une de leur mains dans les siennes. C'est à ce moment là que Janson s'activa, comme si le geste de Thomas l'avait soudainement réveillé. Il posa son livre sur un coin du bureau et ses pieds par terre. Lentement il leva les yeux, les promenant sur l'assemblée. Lorsque son regard se posa sur les mains de Thomas, Minho et Newt, il plissa légèrement les yeux avant de poursuivre son observation ailleurs. Le brun baissa la tête, mal à l'aise, et son petit ami lui adressa un coup d'œil un peu intrigué. Janson, quant à lui, se leva. Il fit quelques pas autour du bureau avant de s'asseoir de coté sur celui-ci.

« Bien. » Lâcha-t-il avec désinvolture. « Je vous remercie de vous être sagement alignés pour me permettre de vous expliquer ce qu'on m'a...Chargé de vous dire. Écoutez attentivement, s'il vous plaît. »

Il se tut, laissant sa phrase planer en suspens, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on l'interrompe. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Minho essaya bien d'ouvrir la bouche, mais Thomas se mit soudain à serrer si fort sa mais, les ongles enfoncés dans sa paume, qu'il se ravisa, laissant plutôt échapper un grognement de douleur.

« Comme vous le savez si vous avez bien prêté attention au discours de la Chancelière Paige lorsque vous êtes parvenus à sortir du Labyrinthe, le monde va mal. Comme la Chancelière vous l'a déjà expliqué, le Labyrinthe a servi de cadre aux premières Épreuves. Ceci nous a permis de vous...Tester. Les différentes situations auxquelles nous vous avons confronté sont ce que nous appelons des variables et chacune a été étudiée avec attention. »

Encore une fois, il adressa un regard à Thomas, comme si c'était d'autant plus vrai pour lui, il lâcha même un mince sourire avant de se reprendre comme si il n'avait pas à faire ça et déplaça son attention ailleurs.

« J'y reviendrais plus tard. Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer tout de suite, mais il faut bien que vous compreniez une chose : Ces Épreuves que vous traversez sont de la plus haute importance. Continuez à régir correctement aux variables, continuez à vous en sortir, et vous pourrez avoir la fierté de vous dire que vous avez joué un rôle dans la survie de l'espèce humaine. Et dans la vôtre évidemment. »

Il marqua une nouvelle pause. Pour ménager son effet semblait-il.

« Ce type est cinglé... » Murmura Minho à l'adresse de Thomas et Newt. « En quoi le fait de s'échapper du Labyrinthe va contribuer à sauver l'espèce humaine ? »

Thomas secoua la tête. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose lorsque le scientifique reprit la parole.

« Je suis le directeur adjoint du WICKED, vous pouvez m'appeler M. Janson. »

Se présenta-t-il. Le brun entrouvrit la bouche. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, en effet, aucun des Blocards n'était censé le connaître, pourtant Thomas trouva étrange qu'il se présente. C'était comme rompre une espèce de lien qu'ils avaient...Mais encore une fois, il se trouva particulièrement stupide et sale de penser à une chose pareille. Il tenta de changer d'expression, mais le fit un peu trop tard puisque Janson s'aperçut de son état et laissa échapper un autre sourire en coin.

« Comme l'a précisé la Chancelière, nous n'avons qu'un seul but : sauver le monde de la catastrophe. Comprenez bien que tout ce que nous vous avons fait enduré avait un but précis. Nous sommes les gentils. »

Thomas eut envie de rire jaune en entendant ça. D'ailleurs il ne fut pas le seul à y penser puisque plusieurs autres Blocards, dont Minho, se laissèrent aller. Mais Janson poursuivit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Votre bataille contre les Griffeurs, la mort du pauvre Chuck, votre prétendu sauvetage et le voyage en bus qui a suivi, tout ça faisait partie des Épreuves. De la phase 1, pour être précis. Toutefois, il nous manque encore des éléments cruciaux. Alors nous allons devoir accélérer un peu le rythme et passer à la phase 2. Les choses vont commencer à se corser. »

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Thomas savait qu'il aurait du s'indigner contre cette information selon laquelle ils avaient eu la vie facile jusque là. L'idée aurait dû le terrifier, mais il était si impatient d'entendre la suite que ces mots avaient glissé sur lui sans l'atteindre.

« Toute fois... » Reprit Janson après les avoir fait patienté une éternité. « Le temps n'est pas encore venu de vous parler plus en détail de la phase 2. Du moins pas avant que nous nous soyons assurés que vous soyez capable d'y participer. »

Thomas fronça les sourcils. Comment ça ? Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ça.

« Ne vous en faites pas. »

Reprit Janson un peu plus fort en levant légèrement les mains pour faire taire les exclamations qui montaient dans l'assemblée.

« Chaque chose viendra en son temps. Nous allons passer les prochains jours à vous examiner, vous faire passer quelques tests médicaux, afin de nous assurer que vous serez aptes à poursuivre, vous comprenez, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du temps et des précieuses ressources à vous faire poursuivre les Épreuves alors que vous n'y survivriez pas, n'est ce pas ? »

Thomas écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de subir ça. Cependant il empêcha une fois encore Minho de s'indigner, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Quelque chose lui disait simplement qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Janson laissa encore une fois planer son regard sur l'assemblée. Les questions fusaient de toute part, les indignations aussi, mais c'était comme s'il ne les entendait pas, ou s'en fichait royalement. Il attendit patiemment le retour du calme et du silence.

« Bien... » Souffla-t-il quand ce fut enfin le cas. « Ne vous en faites pas pour les détails. Mon équipe et moi même vous tiendrons informés de ce que nous attendons de vous dès demain à la première heure. Sur ce, je vous souhaites une bonne soirée, jeunes gens. Tâchez de prendre le temps qui vous est accordé pour vous reposer et...Vous détendre... »

Il adressa un regard à Thomas qui ne plut pas du tout à celui-ci, puis il se leva et se mit à avancer vers le mur au fond de la pièce. Avant que le brun n'ait pu distinguer quoi que ce soit, le mur invisible se chargea d'une brume très opaque qui ne se dissipa que quelques minutes plus tard. Thomas sursauta. Le bureau, le mur et Janson s'étaient volatilisé. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit car un des Blocards poussa une exclamation. Thomas se tourna brusquement.

« C'est pas vrai... »

Souffla-t-il, abasourdi. Toute la nourriture avait disparu elle aussi, même celle qui était encore entre les mains des Blocards.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce foutage de gueule ?! J'en ai raz le bol ! »

S'exclama Minho en se levant si précipitamment et violemment qu'il renversa le banc devant lui. Il repoussa tous les Blocards qui essayaient de le retenir et quitta le réfectoire en trombe. Newt se leva immédiatement et partit à sa suite en tirant Thomas par la main sans même l'avoir concerté. Mais le brun suivit le mouvement sans poser de question. Ils retrouvèrent l'asiatique dans le dortoir qu'avait occupé Teresa, puis Aris.

« Foutez-moi la paix. »

Lâcha-t-il d'un ton acide. Thomas baissa la tête, il sentit les tremblements réinvestir ses mains.

« Mais oui, bien sûr. »

Lâcha Newt en s'approchant. Il se posta juste à coté de Minho, les bras croisé, le défiant du regard de le repousser. Minho soutint son regard un moment avant de se détourner. Il se laissa tomber au sol, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et le front appuyé sur ses genoux. Thomas resta interdit devant la porte dont il avait toujours la poignée en main -il remarqua d'ailleurs à cet instant qu'elle avait été réparée. Voir son petit ami dans cet état là le paralysait, c'était tellement improbable qu'il ne savait même pas comment réagir. Ce n'était pas le cas de Newt. Il s'accroupit devant Minho, appuyant une de ses mains sur le genou de celui-ci pour garder son équilibre, et il glissa les doigts de l'autre dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa doucement.

« Calme-toi, mon cœur... »

Lui souffla-t-il avec douceur. Minho releva la tête vers lui.

« Que je me calme ? Non mais tu l'as entendu, ce sale enfoiré ?! Il veut nous traiter comme des putains de rats de laboratoire avant de nous renvoyer je ne sais où pour qu'on continue à en baver ?! Et on devrait accepter ça sans rien dire ?! Comme si on en avait pas suffisamment chié dans le Labyrinthe ! »

S'exclama-t-il. Newt l'observa un moment puis il se mordit la lèvre.

« Je préfère ça à l'idée de rester ici et crever de faim... » Répondit-il avec lenteur. « J'aime autant me dire que tout ça avait un but...Même si ce n'est pas terminé... »

« Tout ce qu'on a vécu était orchestré par ces types là ! Ils nous ont regardé crever dans le Labyrinthe sans jamais nous aider ou nous dire ce qu'ils attendaient de nous ! »

« Je sais. Ça me rend malade autant que toi...Peut être même plus... »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt histoire de laisser le temps à Minho de comprendre exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Mais je refuse de m'arrêter là...Il est hors de question que les amis qu'on a perdu soient morts pour rien...Si tout ça devait avoir un but, ou un sens, et bien peu importe ce qu'on doit encore subir, j'irais jusque au bout...Parce que rien que l'idée que Gally soit plus là avec moi me donne envie de plus jamais me réveiller...Alors si jamais ça n'avait aucun sens... »

Il s'interrompit là, il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin d'en ajouter plus. Minho se mordit la lèvre avant de passer une main contre la joue du blond.

« S'il te plaît, mon ange...Dis pas des trucs comme ça... »

Newt plongea son regard dans le sien et écarta un peu les jambes de l'asiatique pour se glisser à genoux entre. Il enroula les bras autour de la nuque de Minho qui le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces.

« On va se battre. »

Reprit Newt au bout d'un moment. Le leader releva la tête vers lui avant de la hocher doucement.

« Oui...Ouais, t'as raison... »

Il poussa un profond soupir un peu tremblant avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent langoureusement sous le regard de Thomas qui se sentait un peu soulagé. Il se rapprocha et se laissa finalement glisser à coté de Minho. Il posa la tête contre la sienne et glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux. Sans rompre le baiser avec Newt, l'asiatique passa le bras autour de Thomas pour le serrer contre lui. Juste après l'échange, le blond se redressa pour s'installer un peu mieux sur ses genoux et soupira en regardant ses deux amants.

« Vous savez à quoi j'arrêtais pas de penser ces trois derniers jours ? »

« A part que t'avais l'impression de t'auto-digérer ? »

Demanda Minho en haussant un sourcil. Newt hocha la tête avec un petit rire.

« Crois le ou non, mais y'avait un truc qui m'obsédait encore plus que ça... »

Souffla-t-il d'un ton un peu plus chaud. Thomas leva lentement la tête. Il pensait savoir où le blondin voulait en venir, mais il ne répondit pas, le laissant plutôt poursuivre. Newt laissa courir les yeux de Minho à Thomas puis fit le chemin inverse, fichant son regard dans celui de l'asiatique.

« J'avais envie de faire l'amour... »

Reprit-il d'un souffle à peine audible. Thomas frissonna. Il ne pouvait pas nier y avoir pensé lui aussi, il s'était même fait la réflexion étrange qu'il aurait été prêt à avaler n'importe quoi...Et le sperme était bourré de protéines non ? Minho sourit légèrement.

« C'est vrai, ça ? »

Il demanda en passant la main sous le haut du blond pour caresser la peau de son dos. Newt hocha la tête en laissant glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres. De son coté, Thomas se releva. Il regarda autour de lui. Comme leur dortoir à eux, la pièce avait été rangée pendant qu'ils avaient le dos tourné...Mais rien ne les empêchait de remettre le bazar pas vrai... ? Songea-t-il alors qu'il se rapprochait d'un des lits superposés. Lentement il se redressa pour attraper le matelas du lit du haut avant de le faire tomber au sol. Il recommença trois fois et disposa les matelas les uns a coté des autres. Il avait en fait recouvert une bonne partie du sol et tourna la tête vers ses deux amants qui l'avait observé sans bouger. Il sourit et adressa un petit clin d'œil à Newt avant de lui tendre la main. Le blondin se releva immédiatement pour le rejoindre et Thomas n'hésita pas une seconde à lui sauter dessus.

\- X -

Les autres Blocards, eux, n'avaient pour la plupart pas quitté le réfectoire. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait faim, mais le fait de voir la nourriture apparaître et disparaître comme ça les angoissait. Ils ne voulaient pas bouger de peur de rater quelque chose et ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient autre chose à faire ou quoi que ce soit pour s'occuper. Ils étaient séparés en petits groupes et discutaient entre eux à voix basse. Aris était de loin le plus perdu d'entre tous. Personne ne semblait faire attention à lui, ou plutôt si, ils se méfiaient de lui, et c'était encore pire de son point de vue. La solitude ne le dérangeait pas spécialement, mais être seul au milieu de plein de monde qui le regardait en coin en pensant qu'il ne le remarquait pas avec quelque chose de particulièrement oppressant. Soudain un son attira son attention et il releva la tête pour prêter un peu plus l'oreille, c'était un son qui revenait régulièrement et à la fois n'était pas rythmé. Il écarquilla les yeux et rougit fortement en comprenant ce que c'était. Des gémissements de plaisir.

« Va falloir t'y faire, mec, c'est comme ça tout le temps ! »

Lâcha soudain une voix, le faisait sursauter. Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Frypan qui s'assit à coté de lui l'air de rien.

« Ouaip. » Renchérit Winston en s'asseyant sur la table en face d'eux. « Si y'avait encore une Boite, je demanderait des bouchons d'oreille pour pas avoir à supporter ça plus longtemps. »

Aris déglutit en les observant tour à tour.

« Ça arrive vraiment souvent ? »

S'enquit-il plus pour faire la conversation que par réelle envie de savoir. Frypan poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Ils passent leur temps à s'envoyer en l'air ces trois là. Dans n'importe quelle situation, n'importe quand, n'importe où. »

L'informa-t-il comme si c'était parfaitement naturel.

« Les veinards... »

Souffla Winston en roulant des yeux.

« C'était pas comme ça dans ton Bloc ? »

Demanda ensuite le cuistot à Aris qui rougit encore plus.

« Je...Non, je crois pas...Enfin j'en avais pas l'impression du moins... »

Répondit-il, un peu pris de cours. Il avait du mal à imaginer ça en fait.

« Ben tes oreilles ont bien de la chance alors. » Reprit le cuistot au bout d'un moment en fixant son regard sur le sol. « Nous on y avait droit au moins une fois par jour. Surtout quand il y avait encore Gally. »

Aris fronça les sourcils en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Gally... ? »

\- X -

Newt rejeta la tête en arrière en réprimant un gémissement et un sourire. Il agrippa les cheveux de Minho, au dessus de lui alors qu'il enroulait une jambe autour de sa taille pour le faire pénétrer un peu plus en lui. Thomas, allongé juste à coté d'eux, passa la main contre le torse du blond pour caresser sa peau alors qu'il glissait la bouche sur sa gorge pour mordiller sa peau, lui arrachant quelques soupirs assez satisfaisants. Il était très excité par ce qu'il voyait et, pour le moment, il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Newt se cambra d'avantage.

« Plus fort, mon cœur... »

Supplia-t-il à Minho qui n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça pour s'exécuter. Il se pencha pour embrasser Newt avec fougue et Thomas leva la tête pour mêler sa langue au baiser. Après l'échange, Newt jeta un regard brûlant au brun.

« Viens là, mon Tommy... »

Souffla-t-il d'un ton qui aurait tout simplement pu le faire jouir. Cependant il ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait qu'il aille et le blond sourit en passant la main sur son sexe pour le caresser alors qu'il se léchait la lèvre avec gourmandise. Thomas percuta à ce moment là et se redressa pour mettre son membre à la portée de la bouche de Newt qui passa la langue dessus avant de le prendre complètement entre ses lèvres, lui arrachant un soupir de désir. Minho se redressa pour croiser le regard de Thomas qui lui sourit. Il songea avec délice que, quoi qu'il arrive, il aurait toujours ses deux amants et que rien n'aurait pu venir gâcher un moment comme celui-là alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'asiatique pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il lui vint une idée et il poussa un peu son amant pour pouvoir se pencher et prendre le membre de Newt en bouche. Là il était aux premières loges, il ne pouvait pas être plus près. Newt sembla apprécier son traitement et leva un peu les reins pour venir à la rencontre de la bouche chaude de Thomas alors qu'il continuait à les onduler pour faire pénétrer un peu plus le sexe de Minho en lui. Celui-ci poussa un gros soupir pour faire redescendre la température de son corps qu'il sentait en pleine ébullition. A chaque fois qu'il couchait avec Newt et Thomas en même temps, il pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être plus excitant et pourtant ça l'était toujours de plus en plus. Newt était en train d'offrir la fellation de sa vie à Thomas, c'était encore mieux que d'habitude et il avait bien du mal à se concentrer, surtout lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Newt s'insinuer en lui pour augmenter son plaisir. Il se tendit et redoubla d'effort. Hors de question qu'il atteigne l'orgasme avant le blond. Lorsque ce fut trop pour lui, il se redressa, s'éloignant de la bouche de Newt et leva la tête vers Minho celui-ci rit doucement et se retira à son tour pour lui laisser la place. Thomas se glissa entre les jambes du blond et le pénétra brusquement, lui arrachant un gémissement d'extase. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement, s'offrant ainsi sans vraiment s'en rendre compte à Minho qui sauta sur l'occasion et son petit ami pour le prendre également. Thomas sourit de toutes ses dents et redressa son dos contre le torse de son amant qui perdit la bouche sur son épaule pour l'embrasser et la mordre. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Newt qui lui souriait amoureusement et passa la main contre son membre pour le caresser et augmenter son excitation. Sous ce traitement, le blond ne tarda pas à se tendre. Ses gémissements s'intensifièrent encore et il se crispa complètement pour éjaculer contre les doigts de Thomas en une exclamation qu'il masqua en mordant violemment son poignet. Sa tension provoqua la jouissance du brun qui se laissa aller dans les bras de l'asiatique et ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de son orgasme, le corps tremblant de toute part. Comme souvent, Minho fut le dernier à atteindre le nirvana. Il continua à onduler dans le corps de son petit ami pendant encore quelques minutes avant de se ficher au plus profond de lui pour y venir en un gémissement qu'il étouffa contre son épaule. Épuisé, Thomas se laissa tomber juste à coté de Newt, juste après s'être retiré, et se blottit contre lui, le visage dans son cou. Newt sourit tendrement en se tournant vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras tandis que Minho venait s'allonger de l'autre coté, collant son torse contre son dos.

« Ça va mieux, mon ange ? »

S'enquit l'asiatique quand son souffle le lui permit. Newt rit doucement.

« Comment veux-tu que ça n'aille pas après un truc pareil ? »

Il demanda, amusé. Thomas laissa échapper un petit rire à son tour en se redressant pour les regarder.

« Par contre j'ai plus du tout d'énergie... »

Fit-il remarquer, ce que les deux autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

« C'est pas comme si on avait autre chose à foutre que dormir, pas vrai ? »

Reprit l'asiatique. Newt approuva une nouvelle fois. Il se recula un peu pour augmenter le contact entre son corps et celui de Minho qui enroula fermement les bras autour de lui. Thomas tira sur la couverture d'un des lit pour pouvoir la mettre au dessus d'eux et se blottit confortablement dessous, dans les bras de Newt. Il frissonna. Il n'y avait vraiment pas mieux comme manière de décompresser. Il avait tout oublié, même Janson, et il s'endormit en quelques instants.


	73. Chapter 73

Coucoooouuuu...

Et oui je suis encore là ! J'ai l'impression de reprendre le rythme que j'avais au début ! C'est bon signe non ? En plus y'a un lemon imprévu dedans ! tout ce qu'on aime !

 ** _Oriane Sama :_** Désolée, mais je ne pense pas que Thomas va t'obéir sur ce coup là =3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Thomas se réveilla deux heures plus tard, il poussa un petit soupir d'aise. Il n'avait pas faim, pas soif non plus, il était parfaitement reposé et totalement détendu. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis longtemps : ce moment où tout allait bien. Il sourit légèrement puis ouvrit les yeux, ce qui le rendit plus joyeux encore. Visiblement Newt était encore endormi puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé. Thomas se redressa pour le contempler, ce qui lui permit de remarquer que le blond était toujours blotti dans les bras de Minho. Thomas sourit tendrement en les observant avec amour. Il frissonna en se réinstallant confortablement sur le matelas, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Il était un peu plus de dix neuf heures et, d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre de l'autre coté de la porte, tout semblait calme. Alors il se détendit encore d'avantage et ferma les yeux. Mais au bout de quelques instants, il frissonna de froid. Il aurait pu se blottir un peu plus contre Newt pour profiter de sa chaleur, mais il se leva plutôt pour aller prendre une bonne douche. La salle de bain de ce dortoir là était un peu plus privative que celle du plus grand. Pas de douches communes ni de cabine de toilettes mains un seul élément de chaque et un loquet sur la poignée. Mais Thomas ne le remarqua même pas et pour cause : Il avait laissé la porte grande ouverte. Après tout ce n'est pas exactement comme s'il avait quoi que ce soit à cacher aux deux autres garçons et, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas totalement désintéressé...Il n'aurait pas été contre un peu de compagnie. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. A peine avait-t-il commencé à se savonner qu'il sentit des bras passer autour de sa taille. Il baissa la tête et sourit. C'était des bras fins et pâles, Thomas ne se posa pas la moindre question. Il se retourna pour faire face à Newt et l'attira un peu plus vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Le blondin enroula alors les bras autour de son cou et répondit fougueusement au baiser. Il fit durer l'échange un moment, les doigts remontant légèrement pour caresser la base des cheveux de Thomas avant de finalement reculer un petit peu. Il sourit tendrement et se blottit dans ses bras, profitant de l'eau qui coulait maintenant dans son dos et détendait ses muscles un peu endoloris.

« Comment tu te sens... ? »

Demanda Thomas. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il ondulait légèrement de droite à gauche, berçant Newt dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne semblait pas détester ça et se laissait aller, les yeux fermés.

« Tellement mieux que tout à l'heure... »

Confia-t-il avec un soupir. Thomas glissa les doigts sous son menton pour lui relever la tête et l'embrasser de nouveau, plus brièvement.

« Moi aussi... »

Il approuva juste après en hochant doucement la tête. Newt plongea son regard dans le sien pendant un moment, une expression complètement neutre sur le visage et Thomas se demanda pendant quelques instant s'il n'essayait pas de déceler s'il lui mentait ou non. Mais il était de toute façon totalement sincère alors il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça et se contenta de lui sourire. Newt lui rendit son sourire et baissa légèrement les yeux en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre.

« Mais, tu sais... »

Commença-t-il, sans regarder Thomas qui fronça très légèrement les sourcils.

« Quoi... ? »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne pourrais pas me sentir encore mieux que ça... »

Lui fit finalement remarquer Newt. Le brun sourit en détournant légèrement la tête.

« Trois jours c'est trop pour toi hein... ? »

Newt rit doucement.

« Tu peux pas imaginer...C'est beaucoup trop long... »

Thomas laissa échapper un petit rire à son tour.

« Tu crois que je peux t'aider à rattraper le temps perdu ? »

Il demanda, d'un ton un peu plus chaud. Newt plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le savoir, Tommy... »

Thomas déglutit avant de se remettre à embrasser Newt, ondulant légèrement son corps pour le frotter contre le sien, le faisant frissonner. Il n'avait pas besoin de stimulation plus grande pour sentir son membre durcir et il passa rapidement les mains sous les fesses de Newt pour le soulever, l'appuyant contre le mur de la douche sans quitter ses lèvres. Le blondin enroula de nouveau les bras autour du cou de Thomas pour l'empêcher de reculer. Le brun n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de s'éloigner. Au contraire, il se rapprocha un peu plus pour guider son membre en lui d'une main, l'autre servant à le maintenir en équilibre contre le mur. Newt laissa échapper un gémissement contre les lèvres de son amant, enfonçant légèrement les ongles dans la peau de sa nuque, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Thomas s'agrippa fermement aux hanches de son petit ami et commença à se mouvoir en lui. Il rompit le baiser pour plutôt glisser la bouche contre le cou de Newt et le mordre, décuplant son envie. Il sentit ses jambes se serrer autour de sa taille et ça lui donna étrangement envie d'approfondir ses coups de reins. Newt rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de son plaisir naissant, une main crispée dans les cheveux de Thomas, l'autre griffant sa nuque.

« Newt... »

Gémit l'ancien Coureur en se redressant pour pouvoir accélérer encore. L'intéressé rouvrit les yeux pour pouvoir le regarder et lui sourit.

« Plus fort, mon Tommy... »

Il répondit d'une voix brûlante. Thomas s'exécuta. De toute façon il aurait fait n'importe quoi tant que Newt le lui demandait avec ce ton là. Il enfonça les ongles dans la peau de ses hanches, la griffant sans y prêter attention, alors qu'il allait et venait en lui avec violence maintenant. Le blond ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements au maximum. Thomas, lui, ne se donnait pas vraiment cette peine. Il espérait juste que l'isolation était suffisante et que l'eau suffirait à couvrir le bruit. Quoi qu'il n'aurait pas été contre réveiller Minho...Bien qu'il ne soit pas convaincu que ça soit possible de cette façon là. Newt se cambra vers lui, comme pour attirer son attention, et Thomas leva les yeux vers lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il frissonna. Comme d'habitude, le blond était magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de le décrire. Le bleu libéra une de ses mains pour la passer contre la joue de son petit ami qui se tendit un peu vers elle et sourit en coin. Thomas se tendit. Il aurait bien voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre son anatomie. Son corps en ébullition n'avait envie que de jouir et il n'était pas assez fort pour résister à ça. Il referma donc les yeux et augmenta encore la puissance de son va-et-vient, le front appuyé sur l'épaule de Newt. Ce dernier était à peu près dans le même état. Il glissa une main entre eux pour se caresser et se mordit la lèvre.

« Je vais jouir, Tommy... »

Trouva-t-il le courage d'articuler. Thomas leva la tête vers lui. Parfait. Songea-t-il en revenant l'embrasser. Il ralentit juste un tout petit peu pour laisser le temps à l'orgasme de Newt d'exploser avant le sien. Le blond se cambra et se tendit brusquement en venant entre eux. Il étouffa son exclamation d'extase contre la bouche de Thomas, mais celui-ci l'entendit quand même clairement résonner contre les parois de la douche et s'en servit pour jouir à son tour, se retirant juste à temps pour ne pas salir Newt encore plus qu'il pouvait déjà l'être. Aussi vite qu'il s'était tendu, le blond se détendit, se laissant aller dans les bras de Thomas qui le serra contre lui, le front appuyé sur son épaule. Les deux garçons gardèrent la position un moment, le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions, puis Newt repoussa gentiment son amant pour reposer les deux pieds au sol. Il se plaça sous le jet d'eau pour se rincer et sourit en sentant Thomas se coller contre son dos.

« Je t'aime... »

Lâcha celui-ci d'un souffle à peine audible à cause du bruit de la douche. Newt se laissa aller dans ses bras et sourit.

« Moi aussi, mon Tommy. »

Il répondit avec douceur. Mais il repoussa une fois encore son petit ami pour pouvoir se laver. C'est vrai qu'à la base il était venu pour ça. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Thomas soupira en l'observant. Au moins il n'avait plus froid du tout. Songea-t-il en se lavant également. Les deux garçons sortirent de la douche quelques minutes à peine plus tard. Ils ne mettaient jamais longtemps à se décrasser, mais ils passaient toujours une éternité sous la douche. Cette pensée amusa Thomas qui lâcha un tout petit rire. Newt tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué.

« Quoi... ? »

« Rien, je...Je pensais juste au pauvre type qui doit payer la facture d'eau. »

Répondit-il. Amusé, Newt rit également avant de rouler des yeux. Il se sécha ensuite et retourna dans la chambre pour s'habiller un peu. Comme Thomas l'avait prévu, Minho n'avait pas bronché. Newt sourit tendrement en lui adressant un coup d'œil.

« On devrait essayer de le réveiller non ? »

Demanda Thomas en passant les bras autour de la taille du blond pour se coller contre son dos. Newt haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Sinon il va se réveiller en pleine nuit dans une forme olympique et c'est toi qui dormiras plus... »

Poursuivit le bleu, un sourire aux lèvres. Newt se mordit violemment la lèvre pour retenir son rire.

« Tu crois que ça me déplairait ? »

Il répondit, une fois un peu calmé.

« Toi, sûrement pas, mais moi, par contre... »

Newt se tourna vers son petit ami et enroula les bras autour de son cou.

« Tu crois que tu tiendrais pas la distance ? »

Il demanda avec un grand sourire. Thomas se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de se rapprocher pour embrasser sa mâchoire. Il se détacha de lui pour rejoindre Minho, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas dans sa direction que l'alarme qui avait résonné trois jours plus tôt se remit à mugir. Thomas écarquilla les yeux en s'immobilisant. Minho se redressa brusquement avec une exclamation. Aussi vite qu'elle s'était déclenchée, la sirène s'interrompit. Thomas tourna lentement la tête vers Newt qui semblait tout aussi choqué que lui.

« C'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, hein... ? »

S'enquit-il d'une voix tremblante. Le blond secoua légèrement la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Minho, quant à lui, poussa un profond soupir pour calmer les battements de son cœur en se rallongeant. Thomas lui jeta un regard désolé. Ce n'était pas ce genre de réveil qu'il imaginait. Il soupira et se glissa dans le lit pour venir près de Minho. Il passa la main contre son ventre pour le caresser doucement et embrassa sa joue.

« Ça va, mon amour... ? »

Il demanda, compatissant. Minho tourna un regard morne vers lui.

« Sans commentaire... »

Il répondit, en roulant des yeux. Thomas soupira en se blottissant contre lui. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais de légers coups résonnèrent contre la porte et l'interrompirent.

« Les gars, je suis désolé si j'interromps un truc mais vous devriez venir voir ça. »

Lança la voix de Winston de l'autre coté de la porte. Thomas fronça les sourcils et se redressa en même temps que Minho qui soupira.

« Je sens que je vais adorer notre séjour ici... »

Marmonna-t-il en se levant pour s'habiller. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Newt au passage et sortit de la chambre une fois prêt, les deux autres sur les talons. Il s'immobilisa une fois dans le réfectoire et haussa les sourcils.

« Je te jure, on est sorti de la pièce trois secondes, puis y'a eu la sirène et... »

Expliqua Winston. Les tables, qui avait été déplacées lors du passage de Janson, avait été réalignées dans un ordre parfait et garnis de petits plateaux en plastiques contenant chacun une assiette remplie de nourriture fumante ainsi qu'une entrée et un dessert.

« Bon ben...J'imagine que c'est l'heure de passer à table... »

Reprit Minho en haussant les épaules, blasé. Il avait totalement cessé de se poser des questions de toute façon, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Les autres Blocards lui adressèrent un regard et il leur rendit.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu crois que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de manger ça ?

Demanda l'un d'entre eux. Minho roula des yeux.

« Comme si j'en avais la moindre idée. »

Répondit-il. Ce qui n'était pas très engageant. Newt roula des yeux et pris le relais.

« C'est vrai qu'on a pu se remplir le ventre tout à l'heure et que ça nous a tous soulagé, mais on devrait profiter de manger chaud tant qu'on le peut encore. »

« Mais si c'était drogué, ou empoisonné ? »

Lâcha un autre Blocard. Newt l'observa un moment.

« Je pense pas qu'un type se serait pris la peine de se déplacer après nous avoir affamé pendant trois jours pour nous expliquer qu'il y a une suite et nous flinguer juste après. »

Répondit-il. Thomas approuva d'un signe de tête un peu absent. En effet ça paraissait peu probable. Et, de manière un peu plus personnelle, même s'il se garda évidemment d'en parler à qui que ce soit, il n'imaginait pas que Janson puisse chercher à l'empoisonner.

« Et puis, honnêtement, vous avez bouffé pendant trois ans ce que Frypan préparait, alors ça serait étrange d'avoir peur maintenant, pas vrai ? »

« Hey ! »

S'exclama ce dernier en croisant les bras. Thomas rit doucement. Il savait que Newt plaisantait, l'ancien cuistot les avait toujours régalés.

« Bon, dans tous les cas moi j'ai faim. »

Reprit Minho en s'installant devant un plateau au hasard. Thomas l'observa avec attention pendant qu'il commençait à manger comme s'il s'attendait à tout instant à lui voir pousser un troisième bras ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais il ne lui arriva rien.

« Sérieux, les gars, arrêtez de flipper, c'est super bon. »

Commenta-t-il. Cette phrase sembla détendre les Blocards qui choisirent tous un plateau devant lequel s'installer. Thomas s'assit à la droite de Minho et Newt à sa gauche. Le blondin jeta un coup d'œil à son assiette. Ça lui faisait envie, alors il ne se posa pas plus de question et se mit à manger à son tour. Thomas fit de même et jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui s'était assise à coté de lui. Il se rendit compte que c'était Aris et lui sourit légèrement. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le garçon rougir et détourner la tête.

« Je crois que vous l'avez choqué, les mecs. »

Expliqua Frypan, installé en face d'eux. Thomas se tourna vers lui, intrigué. Il ne vit pas dès le départ où il voulait en venir. Minho, en revanche, rit doucement en adressant un coup d'œil à Aris qui fixait son assiette, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Petite nature... »

Commenta l'asiatique avec un sourire en coin. Newt se pencha un peu en arrière pour jeter un coup d'œil au garçon et sourit légèrement.

« Vraiment désolé, j'avais pas pensé à ça. »

S'excusa-t-il. Et là, Thomas réalisa. Il écarquilla les yeux puis se passa la main sur le visage, sentant ses joues s'échauffer.

« Ce...C'est pas... »

Tenta Aris, mais il ne parvint pas à finir ça phrase.

« T'inquiète, tu vas t'y habituer. »

Reprit Frypan, amusé. Thomas déglutit. Il aurait bien aimé disparaître, là, tout de suite. Mais il releva la tête pour adresser un sourire en coin un peu forcé à Frypan.

« T'es jaloux, hein ? »

« Heeeey, tout le monde n'est pas aussi dévergondé que vous ! »

« Ouais, mais c'est parce que t'as pas le choix ! »

Se moqua gentiment Minho.

« Et ouais, la vie est une pute, c'est toujours toi qui choppe les meilleurs trucs ! »

Newt haussa les sourcils.

« Je sais pas si je dois prendre mal le fait que tu me traites de truc, ou bien le fait que je sois le meilleur. »

Fit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Et moi alors ? »

Renchérit Thomas. Il commença à se détendre, après tout ce n'était pas si grave. D'ailleurs, Aris avait, lui aussi, l'air un peu mieux. Il avait levé la tête pour observer la conversation entre les Blocards. Il souriait légèrement, un peu nostalgique, comme si ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Mais Thomas se sentait quand même un peu coupable.

 _Vraiment désolé...On fera plus attention la prochaine fois._

Glissa-t-il dans son esprit. Il s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle il parlait par télépathie avec Aris. C'était même presque plus facile que quand il essayait de le faire avec Teresa.

 _Non, t'inquiète..._

Répliqua instantanément le garçon. Thomas frissonna. Il réalisa qu'il aimait bien partager ça avec cet inconnu. Il se sentait plus détendu, et le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Comme Newt l'avait souligné, ça l'avait vraiment réconforté de manger chaud. Il se sentait plus prêt que jamais à affronter les nouvelles épreuves du lendemain. Il pensa brièvement à Janson. Il espérait vraiment que ça se passerait le plus normalement possible, même si, dans son fort intérieur, il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Après manger, les Bocards veillèrent un peu, parlant de tout et de rien, comme ils le faisaient dans le Bloc. Puis ils filèrent se coucher. Thomas allait rejoindre le dortoir commun mais il hésita et attrapa Minho et Newt par la main. Après tout ils avaient passé un bon moment un peu isolés des autres...Pourquoi ne pas continuer comme ça ? Les deux autres garçons semblèrent approuver l'idée. Ils retournèrent donc dans l'autre chambre et réinstallèrent les matelas -qui avaient encore été rangés- au sol pour se blottir les uns contre les autres. Cette fois-ci c'est Thomas qui se retrouva au milieux. Il était sur le dos et avait Newt blotti sur le torse et Minho contre lui de l'autre coté, le visage dans son cou. Il sourit légèrement. Comme souvent il mit plus de temps à s'endormir mais il était détendu. Il adorait particulièrement la façon qu'avait Minho de le serrer contre lui. Il poussa un petit soupir. Encore une fois il pensa au lendemain avec une petit pointe d'angoisse. Ça ne servait à rien de pleurer avant d'avoir mal, il le savait. Il essaya donc de se forcer à ne plus y penser et finit par s'endormir.


	74. Chapter 74

Hello, there !

J'ai du couper ce chapitre en deux, parce qu'il était vraiment long au final, et puis je ne voulais pas vous bourrer le crâne d'informations ! Loin de moi l'idée de vous dire ce que vous devez faire mais je vous conseille quand même de prendre le temps de lire et comprendre celui-là avant d'attaquer l'autre qui devrait sortir sous peu (comprenez ce soir, demain matin au plus tard)

 _Oriane Sama :_ Janmas.

 _Yumika :_ Merci à toi de me suivre et de prendre la peine de le dire, ça me fait super plaisir, vraiment !

 _Le Saut de l'Ange :_ C'est amusant, je partage exactement la même vision que toi sur la douleur des personnages qu'on aime. C'est la première fois que je lis une critique qui exprime aussi bien ma façon de penser à ce sujet là d'ailleurs, je peux donc dire -même si t'as pas évoqué ça du tout- que je ne suis pas folle ! Et toi non plus d'ailleurs ! Hey, pourquoi tu ne devrais pas aimer Janson, hein ? C'est un personnage qu'il FAUT aimer absolument ! Dans mon classement de mes personnages préférés dans TMR, il arrive clairement deuxième (juste après Minho lol) et oui, même Newt n'arrive pas à le surpasser (je vais pas me faire que des amis en disant ça je crois...Mais je prends le risque ! Faut assumer ses choix ahah)

Bonne lecture et à tout de suite !

* * *

Le cœur de Thomas manqua d'exploser lorsqu'il fut réveillé en sursaut par la sirène. Si la veille il avait compati pour son petit ami qui y avait déjà eu droit, là il ressentait deux fois plus de frustration. Visiblement il n'avait pas été seul à se faire tirer du sommeil de cette façon puisqu'il sentit le sursaut de ses deux amants. Cette fois-ci, la sirène dura un peu plus longtemps que la veille mais ça n'empêcha pas Thomas d'entendre le chapelet d'insulte de Minho qui s'était levé comme un diable en boite pour tambouriner sur la porte qui ne céda pourtant pas d'un centimètre. Le brun ferma les yeux et prit l'oreiller de son petit ami pour le plaquer sur sa tête. Ça n'étouffait pas grand chose du bruit mais ça masquait au moins la lumière blafarde qui s'était allumée en même temps que la sonnerie. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement lorsque les hurlements stridents interrompirent enfin et sortit la tête de sous l'oreiller en clignant des yeux. Il se leva et prit Minho, qui s'acharnait toujours sur la porte, par l'épaule pour le retourner et se blottir contre lui. L'asiatique enroula les bras autour de lui par réflexe mais mit un certain temps à lui rendre réellement l'étreinte comme s'il n'était tout simplement pas réveillé.

« Bonjour, mon amour... »

Marmonna Thomas d'une voix pâteuse. Minho l'observa quelques secondes avant de se mettre enfin à vraiment l'enlacer. Il embrassa son front avant d'y appuyer le sien, fermant les yeux.

« Salut, bébé... »

Il répondit doucement. Thomas sentit une main dans son dos et éloigna une épaule de celle de l'asiatique, ouvrant un bras pour faire de la place à Newt qui rejoignit l'étreinte, glissant le nez contre le cou de Minho et les doigts dans les cheveux de Thomas.

« On devrait recommencer le réveil...Ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme j'avais envie... »

Commenta le blond. Minho hocha doucement la tête en serrant ses deux amants contre lui. Il se détendait un peu en profitant de la chaleur de leur étreinte, mais le bruit de la porte qui s'entrouvrait derrière lui attira son attention. Il se détacha des deux autres et enfila ses vêtements à la va vite avant de sortir, talonné par Newt et Thomas qui avaient fait de même. Thomas put remarquer deux choses en arrivant, d'abord, il constata qu'ils n'étaient visiblement pas les seuls à s'être fait réveiller en sursaut, les trois quart des autres Blocards avaient l'air ensommeillés et hagards, ensuite les tables avaient été dressées. La nourriture était celle d'un petit déjeuner et les tables n'étaient disposée que d'un seul coté de la pièce, le reste contenait simplement un bureau, le même que la veille avec Janson installé derrière. Il était encore une fois affalé sur son siège, les jambes croisées sur le bureau, son livre dans une main et un mug de café fumant dans l'autre. Contrairement aux Blocards, il semblait totalement frais et dispos, comme si il était éveillé depuis des heures. Minho fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui, s'arrêtant par réflexe à quelques mètres pour ne pas se prendre le mur invisible en pleine figure.

« Bon. Faire tous vos trucs, passer vos tests, vous laisser m'exploiter, j'accepte. Mais va clairement falloir que vous trouviez une autre façon de nous réveiller parce que là je vais piquer une crise ! »

S'exclama-t-il. Janson leva un regard morne vers lui et le détailla un moment de haut en bas.

« Nous vous pensions plus autonome que ça. Toujours debout aux aurores n'est ce pas ? Cinq heures du matin c'est ça ? »

Minho ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux, surpris.

« Je suis même plutôt contrarié d'avoir eu recours à cette méthode. L'usage voudrait que vous soyez tous prêt pour six heures précise. »

Ce coup-ci, l'asiatique roula des yeux.

« Et vous pouviez pas nous dire ça hier ? C'était secret défense, c'est ça ? »

Janson l'observa comme s'il venait d'entendre la plaisanterie la moins drôle du monde.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être votre mère ? »

Répondit-il simplement. Désarçonné, Minho le fixa un moment, incrédule, avant de se secouer.

« ...Heureusement que non, ça me ferait mal de me traîner avec une gueule pareille... »

Finit-il par répliquer, sarcastique, mais Thomas, qui l'observait un peu en retrait, remarqua qu'il avait l'air moins sûr de lui que d'habitude.

« Bon, j'ai été suffisamment complaisant pour écouter vos doléances, si vous avez fini, je vous conseille d'aller manger et de me laisser tranquille. »

Répliqua simplement Janson, sans relever l'insulte. L'asiatique le fixa un moment avant de détourner là tête.

« Je vous jure que s'il n'y avait pas cette saloperie de mur je vous ferais bouffer votre cravate... »

Marmonna-t-il. A ces mots, Janson se releva brusquement, envoyant rouler son siège contre le mur derrière lui et renversant un peu de café de sa tasse. Il fit le tour du bureau pour se poster juste devant Minho, à quelques centimètres. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser. Désarçonné, Minho recula d'un pas. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Et bien ? »

Reprit Janson, le mettant au défis de mettre sa menace à exécution. Thomas frissonna. La première chose qu'il constata fut étrangement que les deux hommes mesuraient exactement la même taille et avaient sensiblement la même carrure même si Minho était un peu plus athlétique...D'ailleurs il se perdit un tout petit peu dans sa contemplation...Avant de se souvenir que quand on mettait Minho au défis de faire quelque chose, il le faisait...Surtout quand il s'agissait de frapper quelqu'un. Il se jeta en avant pour retenir son petit ami par le bras tandis que Newt faisait de même de l'autre coté.

« Arrête, bébé, fais pas ça ! »

S'exclama le bleu. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait dit le surnom de son petit ami un peu plus fort que le reste de sa phrase et Janson lui adressa un regard étrange avant de se reconcentrer sur Minho.

« Ouais, ne te salis pas les mains avant le petit dej... »

Renchérit Newt d'un ton plutôt méprisant. Minho garda son regard fiché dans celui de Janson pendant ce qui parut être une éternité avant de finalement se détourner. Janson lâcha un sourire entendu qu'il adressa à Newt, se rendant plus méprisant qu'il ne l'avait été puis il se détourna à son tour, posant sa tasse sur le bureau avant d'aller chercher sa chaise pour pouvoir se rasseoir tranquillement. Cette fois-ci il croisa les jambes sous le bureau et reprit sa lecture comme si rien n'était venu le perturber. Newt secoua la tête, s'apprêtant à suivre Minho qui était allé s'installer pour déjeuner mais il interrompit son geste en s'apercevant que Thomas était figé dans la même position, le regard fixé sur Janson.

« Tu viens, Tommy ? »

Demanda Newt, suspicieux. L'intéressé sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête vers le blond avant de la hocher doucement. Puis il le suivit. Comme la veille, il s'installa à la droite de Minho pendant que Newt allait à sa gauche et les trois garçons commencèrent à manger dans un silence pesant. Autour d'eux, les autres Blocards ne firent pas de commentaires, mais ils n'avaient pas pu ignorer l'altercation. De toute manière ils étaient tous moins à l'aise en présence de cet inconnu qui était tout sauf rassurant.

« Je déteste ce type. »

Marmonna Minho, au bout d'un moment.

« Il est malsain... »

Renchérit Newt. Thomas secoua la tête.

« C'est pas comme si on en avait la moindre idée... »

Chercha-t-il à le défendre sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le regard fiché vers son assiette.

« Arrête, t'as pas vu sa façon de nous prendre de haut comme ça ? Il nous traite comme de la chaire à canon, on est juste des rats pour lui... » Commença Minho. Il hésita un peu puis poursuivit finalement. « En plus je déteste la façon qu'il a de te regarder...On dirait qu'il veut te bouffer. »

Cette fois-ci, Thomas releva la tête pour la tourner vers son petit ami. Il fronça les sourcils.

« N'importe quoi. »

Répliqua-t-il en essayant de mettre le plus d'assurance possible dans sa phrase. Newt se pencha légèrement à coté de Minho pour pouvoir s'adresser à Thomas.

« Non...Je l'ai remarqué moi aussi...Son air me fait froid dans le dos... »

Le brun changea d'expression. Toute son assurance avait volé en éclat quand il avait entendu la douceur de la voix de Newt dire un truc pareil. Et il avait raison...Ils avaient raison tous les deux. Mais Thomas démentit tout de même.

« Arrêtez de flipper, d'accord ? C'est un mec du WICKED, par définition il est louche. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'en voudrait à moi personnellement, je ne le connais même pas. »

Répondit-il finalement. Nouveau mensonge. Mais si Minho et Newt restèrent sceptiques, ils n'ajoutèrent rien.

« Journée de merde. »

Se contenta de marmonner Minho au bout d'un moment alors qu'il repoussait son plateau. Newt soupira en hochant la tête. Il passa la main contre le dos de l'asiatique avant de glisser finalement les doigts dans ses cheveux, l'attirant contre lui pour l'enlacer. Minho ferma les yeux et passa son bras autour de la taille du blond, soupirant d'aise au contact. Newt avait le don de l'apaiser dès qu'il le touchait. Il tenta donc de se détendre. Après tout, peut être qu'il prenait ça bien trop à cœur. De son coté, Thomas gardait la mine basse. Il était soucieux et angoissé. Une chose était sûre, c'est que son secret ne tiendrais pas longtemps si Janson restait dans les parages. Mais il s'était présenté comme étant le directeur adjoint...Du coup il ne participerait sûrement pas aux examens, si ? C'est le genre de travail qu'on laissait aux subordonnés d'habitude...Pas vrai... ? Un nouveau frisson parcourut sa nuque. C'était bien beau de se bercer d'illusion, mais encore fallait il y croire. Il baissa la tête vers son assiette. A vrai dire il n'avait même pas faim.

« Je vais prendre une douche. »

Informa-t-il à Minho en commençant à se lever. L'asiatique tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué.

« T'as rien bouffé. »

Lui fit-il remarquer comme si c'était pas évident. Thomas hésita, interrompant son mouvement à moitié redressé.

« J'ai pas faim pour l'instant, j'suis vraiment pas réveillé...Mais si tu peux, garde moi un truc. »

Il acheva de se relever et enjamba le banc pour retourner dans le dortoir.

« Hey, Thomas ! »

L 'arrêta Minho. Il tourna la tête vers lui. L'asiatique pencha un peu la tête sur le coté et sourit en coin.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Ordonna-t-il. Thomas roula des yeux mais ne retint pas un sourire et revint vers lui pour se pencher et l'embrasser. Il lui vint une idée alors qu'il glissait la main dans ses cheveux pour le retenir et approfondissait le baiser. Rapidement l'échange se fit plus langoureux et Thomas ouvrit un œil pour regarder en direction du bureau. Il eut la satisfaction de voir le regard de Janson braqué sur eux, et il semblait bouillir de rage. Thomas sourit contre les lèvres de son amant et referma les yeux pour profiter du baiser. Il se recula légèrement au bout d'un moment.

« Wow... »

Souffla Minho, presque choqué. Décidément, c'était vachement plus concluant que quand Teresa était là.

« Comme ça, ça te va ? »

S'enquit Thomas, sourire au coin des lèvres. L'asiatique rit doucement.

« Recommence quand tu veux... »

L'encouragea-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Ce fut au tour de Thomas de rire. Il se pencha de nouveau pour cette fois embrasser la joue de son petit ami avant de se redresser.

« Je t'aime... »

Lui dit-il d'une voix aussi intelligible qu'il pouvait sans crier, ce qui aurait été étrange. Il entendit le siège de Janson grincer alors qu'il pouvait presque le sentir se crisper.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon amour. »

Répliqua rapidement Minho. Si Thomas jubilait en constatant l'état de Janson, il savait qu'il pouvait faire mieux. Il se rassit sur le banc, dos à la table.

« Tu devais pas aller à la douche ? »

Demanda Minho en haussant un sourcil. Thomas sourit en détournant la tête.

« En fait je me demandais si t'avais encore faim... »

Répliqua-t-il en un énorme sous entendu. L'asiatique retint un rire et décida de saisir la perche.

« Mmh...Pas vraiment en fait... »

Répondit-il d'un ton un peu chaud.

« Alors tu peux venir avec moi, pas vrai... ? »

Minho lâcha un sourire entendu alors qu'il se frottait légèrement les mains. Thomas se releva, rapidement suivi par son petit ami.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être invisible ? »

Les interrompit une voix. Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers Newt.

« Je pue, ou quoi ? »

Reprit-il d'un faux ton courroucé. Thomas rit doucement.

« Comme si t'avais besoin de notre accord pour t'inviter... »

Fit-il en lui tendant la main. Le blond s'en saisit pour se lever à son tour.

« T'as intérêt à rattraper le coup, je te préviens, Tommy... »

Le menaça-t-il en se rapprochant jusqu'à presque coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le brun frissonna et tenta de rompre le mince espace qui les séparait encore pour pouvoir l'embrasser, mais Newt se fit un malin plaisir de l'esquiver, puis il s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Minho rit doucement.

« Tu viens de te prendre un vent, mon bébé. »

Lâcha-t-il, amusé, en venant embrasser la joue de Thomas avant de suivre Newt. Thomas se mordilla légèrement la lèvre. Il suivit ses deux amants mais s'arrêta quelques secondes devant le bureau de Janson. Même si le scientifique faisait tout pour éviter de le montrer, Thomas voyait bien qu'il était au bord de l'explosion. Il se sentit pousser des ailes et décida de porter le coup de grâce en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil avant de poursuivre son chemin comme si de rien était. D'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, même ceux qui lui venaient de la Transformation, il avait toujours été dans la provocation. Et c'était tellement satisfaisant...Il se rendit même compte que ça l'excitait encore un peu plus et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il retrouva Minho et Newt dans la douche. Ils n'étaient pas sous l'eau depuis cinq minutes que celle ci se mit soudain à couler glacée. Mauvais joueur...Songea Thomas sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser gagner le scientifique. Alors il encouragea ses amants à plutôt continuer la partie dans la chambre. Il les avait suffisamment excité pour les convaincre et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait promit à Aris, il ne fit guère attention au bruit. A vrai dire il laissa éclater son plaisir presque autant que Newt, tant pis pour les oreilles des Blocards. Mais il eut quand même à affronter l'eau glacée à la fin de leurs ébats, hors de question de sortir dans cet état là. De toute façon il était bien trop extatique pour regretter son geste. Et ça n'avait pas des avantages que pour lui : il remarqua avec joie que ça avait apaisé Minho et détendu Newt. Il s'approcha pour les enlacer tous les deux.

« C'est vachement mieux comme début de journée, vous croyez pas... ? »

S'enquit-il d'un ton chaud. Newt rit doucement.

« Tu m'étonnes... »

Commenta-t-il simplement, rapidement approuvé par Minho.

« Mais... » Poursuivit le blond un peu hésitant. « Je crois que je suis quand même un peu angoissé... »

Avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux. L'asiatique ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers Newt.

« T'as pas à t'en faire, mon ange...Je laisserai personne te faire du mal, d'accord ? »

Le rassura-t-il d'un souffle. Le blondin lui sourit tendrement.

« C'est pas trop fatiguant d'être l'ange gardien d'un ange ? »

S'enquit-il avec humour. Minho rit doucement et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser.

« Pas quand l'ange en question est aussi sexy que toi. »

Il répondit ensuite d'un air entendu. Newt rit à son tour et passa la main contre sa joue. Thomas sourit en les observant.

« Vous êtes adorables, tous les deux. »

Commenta-t-il à moitié sérieux en se détachant d'eux pour aller enfiler des vêtements propres.

« Difficilement autant que toi, mon Tommy. »

Lui répondit Newt alors qu'il faisait de même. Minho secoua la tête et s'habilla également.

« On devrait y aller avant que monsieur Je-Suis-Un-Connard-En-Costume-Blanc n'implose. Vous avez vu comment il avait l'air énervé quand on est parti ? »

Lâcha-t-il, détendu. Thomas se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

« Il doit pas supporter qu'on prenne du plaisir, il a l'air un peu psycho-rigide ! »

Renchérit Newt.

« Ouais, ou alors il est en manque ! »

Reprit Minho. Les deux garçons se mirent à rire. Thomas, lui, resta un peu figé. Il faut dire que l'asiatique n'avait pas tort, Janson était clairement en manque, Thomas le savait et ça ne le réjouissait pas le moins du monde. Il simula néanmoins un léger rire pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Puis les trois garçons quittèrent le dortoir.

« Ben...Où il est passé ? »

S'enquit Minho en voyant que le bureau et l'homme qui y était installé avaient disparu.

« Il a pas aimé votre concert apparemment. »

Lâcha un des Blocards avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Il a dit de descendre quand on serait "prêts" »

Il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts. Minho fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

« Descendre...Mais où exactement... ? »

Demanda-t-il en adressant cette fois un coup d'œil à Newt et Thomas qui haussèrent les épaules.

« Vous devriez venir voir ça... »

Lâcha Winston qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte qui menait au couloir. Minho traversa vivement la salle pour le rejoindre et poussa une exclamation lorsqu'il regarda. Thomas fronça les sourcils et le rejoignit. Le mur qui avait autre fois été une porte blindée avait complètement disparu, s'ouvrant sur la suite du couloir, l'ascenseur qu'ils avaient pris pour monter et les escalier qui serpentaient entre les étages. Contrairement à ce que le brun aurait pensé, les locaux étaient impeccables, pas la moindre trace de sang qui aurait pu témoigner du passage des fondus. Il s'étonna d'avoir remarqué ce détail qui paraissait pourtant tellement insignifiant. Newt se fraya un passage entre Minho et Thomas et s'aventura dans le couloir. Il s'approcha d'un des murs et regarda l'écriteau qui y était placardé.

« Ça nous dit à quel étage et dans quelle salle on doit se présenter... »

Les informa-t-il.

« Comment ça ? »

Demanda Minho en se rapprochant. Newt fronça les sourcils.

« On va tous être séparés les uns des autres... »

Thomas s'approcha à son tour. En effet, c'était une espèce de plan du bâtiment avec, pour chaque étage, le détail des pièces portant chacune un numéro ainsi que le matricule du Blocard qui y était affilié. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine d'écrire leur nom, juste le numéro qu'ils s'étaient vus attribué et qui était maintenant gravé sur leur nuque. Il frissonna. Cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« J'aime pas ça... »

Lâcha d'ailleurs Minho, Thomas approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Moi non plus...Mais je pense pas qu'on ait le choix. »

Leur rappela Newt. Il regarda le plan plus attentivement alors que les Blocards et Aris se massèrent autour d'eux.

« Tout le monde se souvient de son numéro ? »

Demanda Newt en passant machinalement une main sur sa nuque. Un murmure affirmatif secoua l'assemblée, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Thomas se mordit violemment la lèvre en repensant à ce qui était écrit en dessous de son matricule.

« Okay...ça dit simplement d'entrer dans la salle qu'on nous a attribué et attendre qu'on nous donne des instructions... »

Lut Newt avant de se tourner vers ses amis. Il poussa un profond soupir.

« Allons-y. »

Lâcha-t-il avec une détermination que Thomas trouva forcée. Minho, lui, n'avait pas quitté le plan des yeux, il l'observait en fronçant les sourcils. Le brun passa une main dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ? »

Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« On dirait qu'ils ont essayé de nous séparer le plus loin possible... »

Fit remarquer l'asiatique. Thomas fronça les sourcils et regarda plus attentivement. En effet, il vit que Newt allait se trouver à l'étage juste en dessous de celui où ils étaient, Minho trois étages plus bas, quant à Thomas...Il était carrément au sous sol...Cette pensée le fit frissonner. Surtout quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait que Aris et lui qui y étaient affiliés.

« Ce...C'est sûrement aléatoire... »

Tenta-t-il, bien peu crédible. Minho tourna un regard morne vers lui.

« Tu es réellement assez idiot pour croire ça... ? »

« Non...Mais ça sert à rien de continuer à tergiverser. Que ça nous plaise ou non faut qu'on descende. »

« Il a raison, mon cœur...On va bien voir. Je suis convaincu qu'ils ne se seraient pas donné autant de mal juste pour nous tuer. »

Reprit Newt. Il promena son regard sur les Blocards.

« Faut juste ce dire que tout va bien se passer. »

Leur assura-t-il, bien plus crédible que pouvait l'être Thomas. Minho hocha la tête.

« Pff, regardez nous. On a affronté une vingtaine de Griffeurs et on a la trouille face à quelques blouses blanches. »

Fit-il. Utiliser le sarcasme l'avait toujours rassuré d'une certaine façon et il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver cette fois. Il fendit la foule pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Devant le regard perplexe des autres, il haussa un sourcil.

« Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais me fatiguer à descendre à pied pour leurs beaux yeux, si ? »

Se justifia-t-il. Thomas sourit. En essayant de se rassurer lui même, Minho avait une aura plutôt bénéfique sur le reste du groupe. D'ailleurs il ne résista pas à l'envie de le rejoindre pour pouvoir le remercier d'un baiser.

« Je t'aime. »

Lui souffla-t-il par la même occasion. Minho haussa un sourcil perplexe en l'observant.

« Euh...Moi aussi, bébé. »

Répondit-il, pris de court. Au même moment, les portes de l'élévateur s'ouvrirent et Minho observa l'intérieur avec un frisson.

« Bon, ben...Allons-y. »

Il lâcha, mal assuré, avant de s'engouffrer dedans. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas et, une fois qu'ils furent tous montés, Minho appuya sur tous les boutons. De toute façons ils allaient devoir faire une halte à chaque étage. L'ascenseur se mit lentement en branle. Il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver à la première escale et Newt sortit le premier, suivit par quelques autres dont Frypan. Thomas adressa un regard inquiet au blond mais celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire tendre. Il lui envoya un baiser juste avant que les portes se referment et le brun lâcha un petit sourire en voyant ça. Puis ils continuèrent à descendre. Trois étages en dessous, Minho s'apprêtait à sortir à son tour mais Thomas le retint pour pouvoir l'embrasser brièvement avant de le libérer avec un petit frisson d'angoisse. L'ascenseur se vida au fur et à mesure et, lorsqu'il quitta le premier étage il ne restait plus que Thomas et Aris. Visiblement il n'y avait pas de salle au rez-de-chaussée, Thomas se souvenait d'à quoi ça ressemblait et en effet il n'avait pas vu de porte mis à part celle qui menait aux escaliers et celle vers l'extérieur qu'ils avaient emprunté en arrivant. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Thomas eut une brève envie de descendre pour pouvoir s'enfuir le plus loin possible, mais il tint bon et força ses pieds à rester solidement ancrés au sol. Puis l'ascenseur se stoppa avec un tintement lorsqu'il arriva au sous sol. Le brun frissonna le couloir était encore moins engageant que ceux qu'ils avaient vus jusque là, le sol et les murs étaient composés simplement de béton nu et éclairés par des néons blafards fixés au plafond. Pendant un moment, Thomas se demanda si on ne l'avait pas simplement affilié au local poubelle. Il frissonna et adressa un coup d'œil à Aris qui semblait encore moins rassuré de lui. Il hocha légèrement la tête, poussa un soupir, et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

« C'est là... »

Lâcha Aris en s'arrêtant devant la salle qui lui était attribuée. Thomas s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui. Ça l'enchantait moyennement de devoir continuer le trajet tout seul.

« Bon courage... »

Reprit Aris en frissonnant. Thomas lui adressa un petit sourire et lui tapota sur l'épaule.

« Ça va aller. »

Lui dit-il avec assurance. Le garçon hocha la tête, déterminé et ouvrit la porte. Thomas attendit qu'il soit entré, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne lui arrive rien, avant de poursuivre son chemin. Il vit plusieurs portes le long du couloir, mais celle qui lui était attribuée était tout au bout. Le brun frissonna. Il ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné des autres...


	75. Chapter 75

Et voila la suite, comme promis !

Attention, c'est un Janmas (Janson/Thomas) et c'est loin d'être le plus doux que j'ai écrit. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même autant qu'à moi, je crois que c'est un de mes préférés d'entre tous, pas uniquement pour le lemon mais pour les choses qu'on y apprend et son ambiance...Je ne vous spoile pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Contrairement au panneau d'affichage, l'écriteau sur la porte indiquait son prénom en toute lettres. Thomas frissonna en passant les doigts contre le papier. Il ne faisait que retarder l'échéance, il le savait, mais il attendit d'avoir complètement réécrit son nom avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas une salle d'examen comme ce à quoi il s'était attendu mais ça ressemblait plutôt à une salle d'interrogatoire. Il y avait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer si on lui avait demandé de décrire ce genre de pièces : Une table en métal dont les pieds étaient vissés au sol, deux chaises qui se faisaient face, un miroir, probablement sans tain et deux caméras de surveillance, une au dessus de la porte d'où il venait et l'autre placée du coté d'un autre battant qu'il y avait au fond de la salle. Thomas fronça les sourcils, la poignée de la porte toujours dans la main. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait et il resta un moment interdit, incapable de savoir ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il fit quelques pas, regardant autour de lui, essayant de mémoriser chaque détail, ça pourrait peut être servir, puis il s'assit finalement sur une des chaises et attendit. Il n'aurait pu dire combien de temps il patienta mais ça lui parut durer une éternité alors qu'il sentait le stress monter de plus en plus en lui. Lorsque la porte se rouvrit enfin, Thomas ne s'y attendait plus et il sursauta violemment. Son état ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il venait d'être rejoint par Janson. Il étouffa un juron. Évidemment. L'homme avait troqué son costume blanc pour un pantalon noir et un pull gris à col roulé recouvert d'une blouse blanche. Le brun retint de justesse un soupir d'envie.

« Enfin seuls... »

Souffla le scientifique qui refermait la porte. Ça ne rassura pas Thomas. Non, pas du tout. Il tressaillit mais n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car Janson se tourna vers lui pour poursuivre sa phrase.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre, mais il fallait que je règle quelques points avec certains de tes...Petits camarades... »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

« Quel genre de points... ? »

Demanda-t-il, angoissé. Le scientifique sourit en coin, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

« Certaines choses... »

Répondit-il simplement. Il s'approcha et s'installa sur la chaise en face de Thomas. Celui-ci sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et il leva un regard apeuré vers celui de Janson qui se contentait de l'observer tranquillement.

« Tu m'as manqué... »

Dit-il finalement. Thomas écarquilla les yeux. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de de réfléchir à quoi répondre et il joua la carte de l'ignorance.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire... ? »

Il demanda avec lenteur. Le sourire de Janson s'agrandit.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi, Thomas. J'ai personnellement sélectionné les souvenirs que la Transformation t'a montré. »

L'adolescent recula vivement sa chaise de la table en un sursaut. Il se sentit pâlir alors que ses mains se remettaient à trembler.

« Qu...Quoi... ? »

Contrairement à Thomas qui avait reculé, Janson se pencha un peu plus sur la table.

« Je sais que tu te souviens de moi...Et je suis sûr de t'avoir manqué aussi. »

Affirma-t-il. Thomas détourna la tête.

« Certainement pas...Vous êtes un monstre... »

Cracha-t-il, essayant de mettre autant d'assurance que possible dans la voix. A ces mots, Janson lâcha un léger rire...Qui sonna affreusement bien aux oreilles de Thomas. Il se leva ensuite et fit tranquillement le tour de la table pour se placer derrière le brun. Il posa lentement les mains sur ses épaules pour se pencher vers lui.

« Dis ce que tu veux...Tu peux essayer de me mentir, mais tu ne peux pas empêcher les réactions de ton corps. »

Souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille. Thomas grimaça en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait évidemment pas pu retenir le frisson de plaisir que le murmure avait généré. Mais pour ne pas se vendre d'avantage, il se dégagea et se releva vivement pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre Janson et lui sans quitter la pièce. Le scientifique se redressa tranquillement. Il simula un soupir contrit.

« Je me doutais bien qu'il faudrait quelque chose pour te convaincre... »

Reprit-il, faussement désolé, avant de claquer des doigts. La surface que Thomas avait prit au départ pour un miroir sans tain s'illumina soudainement, révélant en fait un écran. Le brun fronça les sourcils et s'en approcha. Ce qu'il y découvrit lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Il s'agissait de la retransmission d'une vidéo-surveillance. On y voyait Newt assit sur une table médicinale, les jambes dans le vide, qui semblait écouter avec attention ce qu'une femme en blouse blanche lui expliquait. Mais le brun ne savait pas quoi, il n'avait pas le son.

« Même si tu n'as aucune notion de biologie humaine -du moins même si tu n'as pas le souvenir d'en avoir une- tu auras pu constater sans mal que le séjour dans le Labyrinthe ainsi que la brève période de jeûne qui a suivi n'ont pas vraiment été bénéfiques pour le pauvre Newt. »

Reprit Janson en venant se placer un peu en retrait dans le dos de Thomas sans pour autant le toucher.

« En réalité son bilan sanguin a fait état d'une carence en fer et en magnésium. Dans les faits, ce n'est pas forcément grave, mais cela entraîne de nombreux symptômes comme des maux de têtes, une intense fatigue, des insomnie, une hausse anormale de tension ou du stress pour ne citer que les plus connus. Ce genre de mal être, couplé à son handicap, risque de lui causer bien du tort. C'est ce que le docteur Matthews est en train de lui expliquer. »

Poursuivit-il avec un certain professionnalisme. Il savait clairement de quoi il parlait. Thomas fronça les sourcils et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

« Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir... ? »

Demanda-t-il, mal assuré.

« La suite va dépendre de toi. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué lors de notre petite réunion, hier soir, il est inutile de vous envoyer vers la suite des Épreuves si vous n'avez aucune chance d'y survivre. C'est le cas de Newt en l'état. »

Thomas allait s'insurger mais Janson ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il lui coupa la parole en reprenant d'un ton plus élevé.

« C'est pourquoi deux solution s'offre à nous, matérialisées par les deux seringues que tu vois à droite de la table. La première, celle qui contient la solution bleue, est un petit cocktail vitaminée enrichie avec tout ce qui lui manque. Deux ou trois injections comme celle-ci pourraient palier sans aucun doute à toutes les carences de ce cher Newt. »

Expliqua-t-il. Il se tut ensuite et Thomas commença à stresser.

« E...Et dans l'autre... ? »

Il demanda avec lenteur, incapable de tenir jusqu'à ce que Janson reprenne la parole de lui même.

« La seconde contient une solution d'analgésique et de somnifère puissant. De quoi régler le problème...Définitivement. »

Il cracha le dernier mot qui sonna dans l'esprit de Thomas comme une coup de poignard.

« ...Vous mentez... »

Souffla-t-il avec lenteur en serrant les points. Janson sourit de plus belle et se rapprocha de lui.

« Tu veux prendre le risque... ? »

Murmura-t-il d'un ton mielleux. Thomas se tourna vers lui.

« Tu as dit que le but de l'expérience était d'analyser nos comportement face à diverses situation, à quoi ça vous avancerait de le tuer comme ça, sans raison ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?! »

S'énerva-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était mis à le tutoyer. Janson sourit un peu plus.

« Tu as raison, le schéma cérébral de Newt est un des plus précieux que nous ayons, très complexe et très intéressant pour nos recherches, un peu comme le tiens d'ailleurs. Et, c'est vrai aussi, Newt est une jeune homme charmant qui n'a effectivement pas été spécialement désobligeant envers moi -si on exclut la remarque de ce matin, bien sûr- je ne tirerai aucune satisfaction particulière à ordonner qu'on mette fin à son existence. »

Reprit le scientifique, souriant toujours. Mais soudain son air changea, son sourire glissa sur son visage qui affichait à présent une expression de froideur absolue couplée à une profonde détermination.

« Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. »

Cracha-t-il d'un ton sombre qui fit frissonner Thomas. Il claqua des doigts de nouveau et le brun se retourna vivement vers l'écran. Celui-ci s'était séparé en deux. Il continuait à afficher la pièce de Newt sur le coté droit alors que le gauche présentait maintenant celle de Minho. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de salle de sport en compagnie d'un scientifique.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez injecté... ? »

Demandait l'asiatique alors qu'il regardait ses mains qu'il avait placées à la verticale devant lui. Thomas se rapprocha pour écouter attentivement. Il ne trouva pas particulièrement étrange le fait qu'il avait, cette fois, accès au son, il voulait juste savoir.

« C'est un petit produit de notre invention destiné à améliorer certaines de vos capacités pendant un certain temps. »

Expliqua le scientifique en l'observant avec attention.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Demanda-t-il, prêt à prendre des notes sur son carnet. Minho détacha son attention de ses mains pour pouvoir regarder le scientifique.

« ...Puissant... »

Répondit-il d'un souffle. Thomas constata que les pupilles de son petit ami étaient légèrement dilatées, ce qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. L'homme hocha doucement la tête en écrivant quelques mots avant de désigner un tapis de course d'un signe de main.

« Voyons ce que ça donne, voulez-vous ? »

Minho perdit un moment son regard sur la machine avant de hocher doucement la tête. Il se mit à courir quelques instants plus tard.

« Je ne vais pas te faire un cours de neurologie, mais une partie de nos capacités physiques est consignée dans notre cerveau qui ne la libère qu'en cas d'urgence absolue, de violent stress ou d'intense euphorie. Il le fait grâce à la production particulière d'une hormone, l'adrénaline. Les effets ne sont jamais très longs et ont tendance à s'estomper dès la fin de la situation en cause de ces émotions violentes. »

Expliqua Janson qui avait reprit une intonation tranquille, presque doucereuse. Il s'était rapproché de Thomas de nouveau et, cette fois, ce dernier l'avait laissé faire sans même réfléchir tant la situation ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« La solution que nous lui avons injecté permet d'enclencher la production d'adrénaline en grande quantité pendant un laps de temps bien plus long ce qui donne une puissance toute nouvelle et une euphorie particulière au sujet qui se sent littéralement pousser des ailes. Il est ainsi capable d'accomplir de grandes choses...Du moins en théorie. Si tout va bien d'un point de vue cérébral, c'est au niveau physique que ça se complique. Le corps humain n'est pas optimisé pour recevoir tant d'énergie ni la capacité de s'en servir. En d'autre termes, plus Minho fera étalage de sa "nouvelle force", plus son cœur se rapprochera de l'explosion pure et simple. Mort à force d'avoir trop couru...Plutôt ironique, n'est-ce pas... ? »

Thomas sentit ses lèvres commencer à trembler.

« J'avoue qu'il serait bien plus facile de simuler un accident dans ce cas de figure plutôt qu'expliquer comment on a bien pu se tromper de seringue dans le cas de Newt. »

Le brun se retourna vers son vis à vis. Il était pris au piège, dos au mur, et il ferait ce qu'il faut pour sauver la vie de ses amants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux... ? »

Il demanda d'un souffle tremblant. Janson sourit de plus belle. Il avait gagné ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Il passa lentement la main contre la joue de l'adolescent et celui-ci se laissa faire en baissant les yeux, vaincu.

« Tu t'es suffisamment amusé avec moi, Thomas...Avant qu'on t'envoie dans le Labyrinthe et... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, reprenant une expression plus dure.

« Ce matin... »

Cracha-t-il finalement en crispant la main sur l'épaule de Thomas qui grimaça de douleur. Janson poussa un soupir, se détendant en même temps.

« Maintenant c'est à mon tour de jouer...J'ai l'intention de te rappeler que tu es à moi. Tu comprends ? Tu es, et tu seras toujours ma salope. Peu importe que tu essayes de te persuader du contraire. »

Le brun pinça les lèvres et hocha doucement la tête avant de la baisser.

« Fais ce que tu veux de moi...Mais s'il te plaît ne leur fait pas de mal... »

Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Le sourire de Janson s'agrandit encore alors qu'il répondait.

« ...Supplie-moi... »

Thomas entrouvrit la bouche. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu cette phrase sortir de la bouche du scientifique et ça l'avait indigné même si la situation avait été très -voir trop- plaisante. Là ça le terrifiait. Il releva la tête pour pouvoir regarder Janson dans les yeux alors qu'il sentait une larme dévaler sa joue.

« Je t'en supplie, dis à tes chercheurs de faire ce qu'il faut pour les sauver...S'il te plaît... »

Dit il sans hésiter. Mais Janson secoua négativement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre. »

Thomas se passa une main sur le visage. Soudain il écarquilla les yeux, il venait de comprendre. Cependant il ne répondit pas tout de suite et Janson finit par s'impatienter.

« Alors ? »

Demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu plus pressant. Thomas sursauta et ficha son regard au sol.

« Baise-moi... »

Souffla-t-il si bas que Janson se pencha un peu vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Demanda-t-il. Thomas prit une inspiration pour rassembler le peu de courage qu'il avait et finir de balancer sa dignité aux oubliettes puis releva la tête pour faire face au scientifique. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'en supplie, baise-moi... »

Dit il d'une voix claire et intelligible. Janson sourit franchement. C'était tellement facile il songea alors qu'il claquait de nouveau les doigts pour éteindre les deux écrans avant de se jeter vivement en avant pour agripper les hanches de Thomas et pivoter pour le soulever et l'asseoir sur la table. Le brun glapit mais tint bon et enroula les bras autour du cou du scientifique. Son esprit lâcha prise à ce moment là. Il était terrifié, blessé et brisé, mais pour le moment il semblait que Janson n'avait envie que de le sauter. C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait gérer assez facilement d'autant qu'il se souvenait avec précision des caresses du scientifique et que...Malgré le dégoût que son cerveau s'acharnait à lui faire ressentir, son corps, lui, avait toujours apprécié...Il frissonna en sentant la bouche de Janson s'écraser violemment contre la sienne et répondit au baiser immédiatement. L'échange était sauvage, aucun n'employa la moindre douceur, mais Thomas ne chercha pas à prendre le dessus comme il l'aurait fait...Avant...Il laissa l'homme le dominer complètement, crispant les mains à l'arrière de son vêtement. Puis les lèvres du scientifique dévièrent vers la gorge du brun qu'il commença à mordre. Cette fois-ci, Thomas écarquilla les yeux.

« A...Arrête...Ce...Ça va se voir... »

Couina-t-il en se débattant. Janson se redressa pour lui sourire. Le fameux sourire malsain dont il avait le secret. Il passa lentement la main contre la joue de Thomas, qui lui rendit un regard horrifié, avant d'agripper fortement ses cheveux pour lui incliner la tête et se remettre à le morde. Le brun ferma les yeux et abdiqua, il se blottit contre le corps du scientifique, les bras plus fermement serrés autour de lui. Janson se redressa après l'avoir marqué comme il le souhaitait.

« Tu es à moi, Thomas... »

Souffla-t-il d'une voix presque douce alors qu'il revenait l'embrasser langoureusement. L'échange en lui même était plus doux, le scientifique étaient presque en train de l'embrasser...Amoureusement...Ce qui troubla Thomas outre mesure bien qu'il répondit au baiser de la même façon, laissant ses émotions parler pour lui. L'échange lui avait fait baisser sa garde et il sursauta en sentant les mains de Janson défaire l'attache de son pantalon. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher la réaction de son corps bien que son esprit l'aurait voulu. Il tendit donc les hanches vers les mains baladeuses de son vis à vis tout en approfondissant encore le baiser, relevant une main vers l'arrière sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux. Janson glissa une main dans le pantalon de Thomas pour tester sa réaction et sourit contre ses lèvres en voyant l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Rien n'avait changé en fin de compte. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il se redressa brusquement et tira Thomas pour le remettre debout. Il le retourna vivement pour plaquer son torse contre la table et il baissa brusquement son pantalon, lui arrachant un glapissement. Il garda la main appuyée sur son dos pour l'empêcher de bouger tandis qu'il libérait son sexe de l'autre main. Puis il agrippa finalement Thomas par les hanches pour s'enfoncer brusquement en lui. Il soupira, c'était un peu pénible de se dire qu'il n'avait plus l'exclusivité sur un cul si parfait...Mais il ferait avec. De son coté, le brun avait relevé la tête pour lâcher une exclamation...Mais pas de douleur...L'adolescent avait en fait laisser échapper un fort gémissement d'extase. Janson haussa les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à lui faire mal...Mais non...Du moins il semblait apprécier...

« Espèce de pute... »

Cracha-t-il avant de secouer la tête. Il resserra sa prise sur ses hanches et commença à se mouvoir vivement en lui, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus satisfaisants. Thomas appuya la tête sur la table. Il aimait ça...Il aimait affreusement ça...Il sentit de nouveau les larmes venir inonder son visage alors qu'il suppliait à Janson d'y aller encore plus fort. Plus le scientifique serait satisfait plus il aurait de chance de sauver Minho et Newt. Se répétait-il en boucle dans sa tête comme pour justifier son comportement abject. Mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir éternellement. Bien sûr, il voulait plus que tout sauver les deux garçons même s'il avait dû en mourir, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Derrière lui, Janson jubilait littéralement. Il répondit, bien sûr, positivement à la supplique de son jouet et se fit plus violent encore. Ça faisait des mois qu'il attendait ça, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Thomas se tendit au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce traitement. C'était bon...C'était beaucoup trop bon...Et il le fit entendre, incapable de retenir ses gémissements et ses exclamations de plaisir. Son orgasme le frappa sans qu'il l'ai vu venir. Il se crispa alors qu'il éjaculait avec puissance. Indifférent, Janson continua ses pénétrations jusqu'à jouir à son tour dans le corps en fusion de Thomas qui frissonna et grimaça. Le scientifique ne lui laissa pas reprendre ses esprits. Il se retira pour retourner Thomas sur la table, l'allongeant cette fois sur le dos, les fesses le plus près possible du bord, et il retira complètement son pantalon avant de relever ses jambes auxquelles ils s'agrippa pour le prendre de nouveau. Thomas se mordit violemment la lèvre et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il se remit immédiatement à gémir, la main agrippée sur son membre pour augmenter son plaisir.

Janson s'offrit deux autres orgasmes de cette façon. Il se répandit encore une fois en Thomas pour le premier et l'agrippa par les cheveux pour le projeter au sol et lui éjaculer en plein visage pour le second. Tremblant, l'adolescent resta prostré par terre, les yeux écarquillés et les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Janson l'observa longuement, enfin satisfait, et se réajusta. Il pianota quelques instants sur sa montre et releva le poignet pour le porter au niveau de sa bouche.

« Interrompez l'expérience. Nous avons les données qu'il nous faut, empêchez le de continuer à courir. »

Ordonna-t-il. Il attendit d'avoir confirmation puis changea les réglages de la montre avant de lever le poignet une nouvelle fois.

« Utilisez la bleue. »

Fit-il sur le même ton. Il verrouilla l'appareil et jeta un coup d'œil à Thomas. Il s'accroupit pour lui faire face, son sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si difficile après tout... »

Glissa-t-il, doucereux, en passant la main dans ses cheveux pour lui caresser la tête presque comme il l'aurait fait avec un animal. Thomas tourna son regard choqué vers lui, mais ne parvint pas à parler. Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête. Janson hocha la tête, satisfait, et se redressa.

« Je dois m'absenter pendant un moment...Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens très vite. Il y a de quoi te nettoyer et te changer dans la pièce d'à coté, essaye de te rendre un peu plus présentable avant qu'un membre du personnel vienne t'apporter un repas. »

Fit-il. Thomas ne donna pas le moindre signe qu'il avait compris ou même entendu. Il garda le regard fixé sur le sol et ne broncha pas. Mais Janson s'en contenta. Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de simplement quitter la pièce.


	76. Chapter 76

Coucou !

Désolée pour le petit temps d'attente, remarquez ça ne fait qu'une semaine, mais je vous avais habitué à mieux ces temps-ci ^^"

Mais bon, l'essentiel c'est que je poste non ? C'est chose faite !

 _Laly77 :_ Merci ! Merci beaucoup pour deux choses : Déjà pour ton soutiens, ça me fait trop plaisir ! Et ensuite parce que tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais illustrer avec ce chapitre avec Janson et Thomas ! Alors j'espère continuer à te faire plaisir avec la suite !

 _Yumika :_ Oh non, ne t'excuse pas ! Appelons un chat un chat, Janson est un connard ! C'est pour ça que je l'aime !

 _Le Saut de l'Ange :_ Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas trop compris le début de ta review, désolée ^^" Par contre merci pour la fin ! C'est super sympa !

 _Oriane Sama :_ Oh merci, merci beaucoup ! Ton commentaire m'a fait tellement rire, je te jure, pour preuve, j'étais au téléphone avec ma meilleure amie quand je l'ai lue et on a rit pendant au moins vingt minutes ! J'adore ta fraîcheur et ton honnêteté, même si t'es un peu dure avec Thomas quand même, il voulait sauver Newt et Minho ;) C'est vraiment gentil de continuer à me suivre et me soutenir même si tu n'aimes pas toujours ce que je te propose, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je prépare un truc rien que pour toi (SPOILER)

De manière générale je voulais vous remercier pour le soutiens, je sais que même si vous ne commentez pas, vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous et ça me touche beaucoup !

Merci !

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

Après le départ de Janson, Thomas resta un long moment au sol. Il fixait le bout de ses doigts tremblants et n'osa pas bouger. Étrangement il ne se sentait pas mal. A vrai dire il ne se sentait pas. Pas du tout. Il mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits, à ce demander si tout ça s'était réellement passé, si il n'avait pas simplement rêvé...Mais les fluides qui le recouvraient étaient bien là, Thomas sentait son visage poisseux et ses vêtements souillés...Ce qui n'était rien à coté de son intimité. Il frissonna et tenta de se relever en s'accrochant à la table. Il grimaça de dégoût en sentant le sperme de Janson s'écouler de lui et fit quelques pas hésitants vers la pièce du fond. Mais il s'interrompit et finalement se détourna pour se rhabiller avant. Le scientifique lui avait indiqué qu'il pourrait s'y laver mais il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il y serait seul...Il tremblait sur ses jambes un peu engourdies, mais encore une fois il ne ressentait pas de douleur dans ses mouvements. Il se fit la réflexion étrange qu'il avait bien fait de coucher avec Minho le matin même ça avait...Préparé le terrain...Une fois qu'il se trouva plus décent, ce qui était un bien grand mot vu l'état dans lequel il était, Thomas ouvrit la porte. C'était une toute petite pièce carrée, recouverte du même enduit en béton que le couloir. Elle contenait un lavabo, un miroir et un banc en métal. Soulagé, le brun referma la porte derrière lui. Il enclencha le loquet de verrouillage et regarda au plafond. Pas de caméra apparente. Il poussa un soupir et se rapprocha pour ouvrir le robinet. L'eau était à peine tiède mais il n'en eut absolument rien à faire. Il commença par se laver le visage. Il frotta si fort qu'il sentit sa peau tirer, mais il ne voulait laisser aucune trace du passage du scientifique. Il avisa un pain de savon posé sur le bord de l'évier et s'en servit pour se nettoyer en profondeur. Il agit avec plus de délicatesse, cette fois, il n'avait pas envie de se mettre du savon dans l'œil, il n'aurait plus manqué que ça pour que sa journée soit parfaite. Puis il lava le reste de son corps, centimètre par centimètre, sans omettre le moindre endroit, même les zones où Janson ne l'avait pas touché. Une fois propre, du moins physiquement, Thomas se sécha brièvement et enfila les nouveaux vêtements qui l'attendaient sur le banc. Comme lors de sa douche, juste après leur évasion du Labyrinthe, Thomas trouva son haut trop blanc, trop propre, trop pur pour ce qu'il était -Janson devait avoir quelque chose avec la couleur blanche- mais il s'en fichait. Il aurait préféré se balader nu plutôt que de devoir toucher encore une fois aux habits qu'il venait de quitter. Il s'observa longuement dans le miroir. Il se dit qu'il ressemblait à une pauvre créature effrayée. Il se sentait mal, sale, froid...Mais il ne devait pas laisser la douleur l'envahir. Il tiendrais bon. Pour Newt, pour Minho et pour tous les Blocards. Il ne devait pas faillir. Alors comme il l'avait fait avec le souvenir de Chuck et la disparition de Teresa, il occulta ce qui venait de lui arriver dans un coin reculé de son esprit pour ne plus y penser. Il ne voulait pas oublier, de toute façon il savait que Janson ne le laisserait jamais faire, mais il ne voulait pas être atteint. Il engloba toutes sensations de dégoût d'une couche épaisse d'indifférence, et son regard dans le miroir changea. Il était redevenu Thomas. Le Thomas déterminé du Labyrinthe, le Thomas que rien n'atteignait d'avant la perte de mémoire, le Thomas amoureux qu'il était actuellement, mais le Thomas brisé qu'avait créé Janson avait disparu. Avec une détermination nouvelle, il adressa un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet avant de retourner dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il constata qu'on avait apporté un plateau. Il le regarda un moment, comme si c'était parfaitement étrange de trouver ça ici. Puis il ramassa une des chaises qui avait valsé pour la replacer devant la table et s'asseoir dessus. Il avait faim, par contre il trouvait un peu étrange...Okay, carrément dégoûtant...De manger à cette table. Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix et apprécia de se remplir le ventre sans se poser de question. Il en avait vu d'autres de toute façon. Janson revint en plein milieu de son repas et Thomas leva la tête vers lui. Il aurait du se sentir mal à l'aise, effrayé, ou simplement chercher à s'en aller, mais non, il continua juste de déjeuner comme si de rien était, ce que le scientifique, qui se réinstalla en face de lui, sembla apprécier.

« Nous allons encore passer une bonne partie de l'après-midi ensemble, Thomas. J'ai plusieurs tests à te faire passer et quelques questions à te poser. Est-ce que ça te va ? »

Fit-il très naturellement. Thomas savait exactement pourquoi Janson lui donnait la parole et semblait lui laisser le choix : pour savoir si il tomberait dans le piège. En réalité, il savait parfaitement que sa réponse aurait une incidence directe sur sa vie et celle des autres. Alors il haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Si tu veux... »

Il répondit simplement. Son cerveau avait un peu hésité entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement mais il estima qu'au point où il en était ça ne ferait pas de différence. Ils étaient seuls. Janson approuva d'un signe de tête, signe que le brun avait donné une réponse correcte. Du moins suffisamment satisfaisante.

« Mais avant ça...Est-ce que, toi, tu as des questions ? »

Ce coup-ci, Thomas haussa un sourcil intrigué.

« Tu vas répondre, si je te demande quelque chose ? »

Janson lâcha un sourire. Il adorait la façon qu'avait Thomas de parler, d'écouter et d'être aussi perspicace. Seulement, cette fois, ce n'était pas vraiment un test. Il haussa les épaules à son tour.

« Ça dépendra de la question. »

Une foule d'interrogation se pressa dans la tête de Thomas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici exactement ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient vraiment sauver le monde ? Où était Teresa ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharnait personnellement sur lui ? Tout était-il bientôt terminé ? Allaient-il s'en sortir... ?

« Est-ce que...Ce que tu m'as fait a été filmé... ? »

Parvint-il simplement à demander en levant machinalement la tête vers une des caméras de surveillances. Janson suivit son regard. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais Thomas était toujours plein de surprises. Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Tu aimerais ? »

Se contenta-t-il de répondre, un peu moqueur. Thomas baissa les yeux de nouveau. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pu poser une autre question.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ça restera entre nous. »

Reprit le scientifique, un peu plus sérieux.

« Un moment privilégié, rien que toi et moi... »

Thomas réprima un frisson. Il ne devait pas réagir. Il savait que Janson attendait le moindre faux pas pour se jeter sur lui et le lui faire regretter. Il resta aussi digne que possible et hocha la tête. Une autre interrogation lui vint soudain alors qu'il pinçait les lèvres. Il hésita un moment en levant timidement le regard vers Janson qui s'était légèrement penché en avant, la tête un peu inclinée sur le coté pour l'écouter.

« Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Gally... ? Et...Et du corps de Chuck... »

S'enquit-il finalement d'une toute petite voix. Janson poussa un petit soupir un peu contrit. Il avait l'air attristé mais Thomas se doutait bien qu'il simulait.

« Gally a échoué à la première Épreuve...Et dans l'état où tu l'as mis, nous n'avons pas eu le choix que d'abréger ses souffrances... »

Thomas écarquilla les yeux et crispa ses mains sur la table.

« Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous leur avons tout de même offert des funérailles décents et avons brûlé leurs corps. »

Poursuivit-il. Mais Thomas ne l'écoutait plus. Il fixait un point dans le vide se sentant, l'espace d'un instant, plus misérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Maintenant il pouvait le dire, sans s'accrocher à la moindre petite étincelle d'espoir, il avait tué Gally...

« Thomas ? »

L'appela Janson, attirant son attention. Le brun leva la tête vers lui, frissonnant.

« Pardon... »

Souffla-t-il doucement. Le scientifique avança la main sur la table pour saisir celle de Thomas. Si l'adolescent avait envie de s'écarter et d'enfoncer sa fourchette dedans, il plongea plutôt son regard dans celui de Janson et entrelaça leurs doigts. L'homme lui sourit, satisfait alors qu'il serrait un peu plus la main dans la sienne.

« Si jamais tu te demandais comment allaient tes amis, laisse moi te dire qu'ils sont dans une forme olympique. Surtout Minho, à mon grand regret... » Il s'interrompit le temps de rouler des yeux. « En ce qui concerne Newt...Disons que ce garçon est étonnant. »

Thomas fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il sentit avec dégoût le pouce de Janson caresser sa main mais resta impassible.

« Je n'ai jamais vu autant de détermination à vivre et d'envie de mourir dans un seul et même gosse. Il est en plein examen psychologique et ses réponses sont...Édifiantes. »

Expliqua le scientifique comme si il parlait simplement de la pluie et du beau temps. Thomas se tendit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça...? »

Janson pencha un peu la tête sur le côté.

« Je pensais que c'est ce que tu allais me demander ensuite. J'ai juste pris les devants. Tu dois comprendre simplement que le monde ne tourne pas autour d'eux et qu'il faudra t'en détacher tôt ou tard. »

Thomas lâcha un petit rire sans joie.

« J'en étais sûr... »

Il soupira en détournant la tête.

« Tu veux faire quoi exactement ? Me transformer en agent double ? Me faire expérimenter des choses sur eux ? Ça n'arrivera pas. Je préférerais encore qu'on meure. »

Janson esquissa un sourire un peu pincé alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur les doigts de Thomas qui grimaça un peu.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Thomas...Tu pourrais bien être pris aux mots. »

Le mit il en garde...Ou plutôt non, c'était une menace. Le brun tressaillit.

« Excuse moi...C'est juste que tu es insupportable... »

Tenta-t-il en détournant la tête. La réplique amusa Janson qui laissa échapper un petit rire. Mais Thomas s'impatienta.

« Est-ce qu'on peut commencer tes tests ? »

Demanda-t-il en récupérant ses deux mains pour repousser le plateau sur le côté. Janson laissa apparaître un sourire en coin.

« ...C'est déjà fait... »

Souffla-t-il, doucereux. Thomas se redressa sur son siège, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- X -

« Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. »

Lâcha soudainement Janson en regardant sa montre. Thomas se tut. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, et à vrai dire il n'avait pas vu les heures passer. Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif, expression qu'il adressa au scientifique qui se contenta d'un sourire. Il se leva et Thomas l'observa sans bouger.

« Il est temps que je te rende aux autres, pas vrai ? »

Lui dit-il en lui faisant un petit signe de tête. Le brun hésita encore un peu avant de finalement se lever pour se diriger vers la porte. Il interrompit son mouvement au moment où Janson appuya la main sur son épaule pour le retenir. Il tourna la tête vers lui avec lenteur. L'homme avait un petit sourire en coin. Il ne dit rien, attendant que Thomas comprenne simplement ce qu'il voulait. Le brun ne mit pas longtemps. Il se tourna complètement et s'approcha de lui avant d'enrouler les bras autour de son cou pour pouvoir se rapprocher encore plus. Il le regarda quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser. Il plaça toute sa fougue dans l'échange, toute la passion dont il disposait. C'était factice mais il devait s'assurer que Janson le croit. Et il semblait avoir mordu à l'hameçon puisqu'il répondit de la même façon au baiser. Thomas n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il avait en tête alors il laissa encore une fois Janson décider. Ce dernier rompit l'échange au bout d'un moment, mais il garda Thomas dans ses bras encore quelques instants avant de le libérer. Le brun se contenta de reculer d'un pas et il attendit que le scientifique lui donne implicitement la marche à suivre. Il voulait donner l'impression de lui être totalement soumis, mais pas pour le satisfaire, il essayait de se plier à la moindre de ses volontés car il savait que ça ne tarderait pas à l'agacer : Janson aimait qu'il lui résiste, ça lui permettait de lui rappeler qui était le patron. Hors, si Thomas était trop obéissant...Peut être se lasserait-il de lui ? Ça valait le coup d'essayer en tout cas. Ça ne semblait pas efficace, du moins pour le moment, puisque Janson lui sourit et passa devant lui pour ouvrir la porte et s'engouffrer dans le couloir. L'adolescent le suivit docilement. Il arrêta son regard sur la pièce qui avait été attribuée à Aris et constata que l'écriteau qui indiquait son nom avait disparu. Il regretta de ne pas avoir prêté attention à la sienne. Peut être était-ce la fin du cauchemar... ? Il adopta le même rythme que Janson pour ne pas se laisser distancer par ce dernier qui avançait à la vitesse maximale qu'il pouvait sans se mettre à courir. Il n'avait pas de très grandes jambes ni un cardio exceptionnel, Thomas n'eut donc aucun mal à le rattraper, au contraire il appréciait le rythme, au moins ils seraient plus vite en haut. Il monta dans l'ascenseur à la suite du scientifique et fronça les sourcils en voyant que celui-ci pressait deux des boutons du panneau de commandes. Le sixième, où se trouvaient le réfectoire et les deux dortoirs, mais également le deuxième. Il leva la tête pour adresser un regard perplexe à Janson.

« Je ne vais pas monter avec toi, j'ai quelques affaires à finir. »

Expliqua simplement le scientifique. Thomas se détourna légèrement. C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Au moins il n'allait pas le supporter plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait...Mais le deuxième étage était celui qui avait accueilli Minho, alors le brun espérait sans trop y croire que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec lui. Il n'y avait pas trop de temps à attendre entre le sous sol et le deuxième niveau. Ne bloque pas l'ascenseur. Ne bloque pas l'ascenseur. Priait Thomas intérieurement. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes lorsqu'il vit Janson tendre la main vers le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. L'ascenseur se stoppa dans une secousse brusque et Thomas sursauta en s'accrochant à la barre. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire de commentaire car Janson l'attrapa par la taille pour le plaquer contre une des parois. Par réflexe, il passa les bras autour de son cou et le regarda.

« C'est presque dommage de se quitter maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Souffla Janson, doucereux, en se rapprochant un peu de Thomas. Celui pinça légèrement les lèvres. Ce qu'il trouvait dommage c'est qu'il soit obligé de subir ça. Mais il serra les dents mentalement. Le calvaire touchait à sa fin. Enfin c'est ce qu'il essayait de se dire.

« Oui...Mais je sais que tu vas pas me laisser tomber...Hein ? »

Il souffla en guise de réponse, d'un ton faussement plein d'espoir. Il s'approcha pour pouvoir l'embrasser brièvement avant d'appuyer la joue sur son épaule, les doigts glissés dans ses cheveux. Il devait en faire trop...D'ailleurs, Janson recula légèrement pour le regarder, les sourcils froncés.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

Thomas haussa un sourcil en soutenant son regard. Il joua la carte de l'ignorance.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, Thomas. Je sais que tu fais semblant. »

Répliqua le scientifique froidement. Thomas pinça les lèvres. Il adopta son plus beau masque de séduction et poussa un soupir en baissant les yeux.

« C'est ce que je croyais aussi... »

Souffla-t-il. Janson l'observa avec attention, scrutant le moindre trait de son visage.

« Développe... »

Lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton suspicieux. Thomas se mordit la lèvre, cette fois. Il n'osa pas lever la tête. Du moins c'est le rôle qu'il jouait.

« Je...Je croyais que je te détestais...Que je pouvais te résister...Mais...Mais je n'y arrive pas...Tu m'obsède... »

Il releva les yeux pour capter le regard de son vis à vis. Ce dernier doutait sérieusement, mais il semblait ne pas tellement savoir sur quel pied danser tant il voulait croire à la version de Thomas. Celui-ci décida d'en rajouter une couche.

« T'avais raison, ce matin...Tu m'as manqué... »

Avoua-t-il tout doucement, comme s'il avait honte. Janson laissa échapper un frisson mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu.

« Et les deux sales gosses ? »

Thomas retint une grimace.

« Arrête de parler d'eux...J'ai envie de penser à toi...Rien qu'à toi... »

Il soupira en passant la main contre la joue de Janson. Le regard qu'il lui lança acheva d'abaisser les barrières défensives du scientifique qui entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Le brun s'engouffra dans la brèche. Il le tira par la nuque, les bras solidement enroulés autour de lui, pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Janson ne posa plus de question. Il agrippa les hanches de Thomas pour l'attirer vers lui tout en répondant fougueusement au baiser. Le brun fit durer l'échange longuement, bien content d'avoir gagné la partie. Il le rompit finalement, à bout de souffle, et appuya son front contre le sien pour profiter de la chaleur de son corps, de son parfum enivrant, de l'étreinte...Profiter... ? Il frissonna. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser...Était-ce toujours un rôle ? Se demanda-t-il en se blottissant contre le corps du scientifique. Étrangement, même si il aurait dû être à des années lumières de ressentir un truc pareil, l'étreinte le rassura et l'apaisa. Il sursauta légèrement quand il entendit une sorte de sonnerie légère. Janson se redressa et pianota sur sa montre pour l'interrompre. Il soupira.

« Les meilleures choses ont une fin... »

Commenta-t-il avec lassitude en reculant. Thomas cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Ils en avaient fini. C'est quelque chose qu'il avait attendu depuis le début de la journée et, maintenant qu'il y était enfin -Janson venait de remettre l'ascenseur en marche- il avait presque un pincement au cœur...Presque. Il se tendit. Il devait arrêter immédiatement de penser à ça. Il s'y força en détournant la tête. Enfin, l'ascenseur parvint au deuxième étage et Janson lui adressa un regard indescriptible en sortant. Thomas n'osa pas le lui rendre, il fixa obstinément ses pieds jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment. Il s'appuya contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, qui se remettait en branle, et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en relevant la tête. Il était un peu flageolant alors qu'il sentait le stress qui l'avait habité lentement le quitter. Il sourit en arrivant au dernier étage. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il entendit les éclats de voix des Blocards et ça le rassura. Alors il les rejoignit dans le réfectoire. Les discutions s'arrêtèrent au moment où il entra dans la pièces et Thomas promena son regard sur l'assemblée. Visiblement ils étaient tous là.

« Ça va, Tommy ? »

Demanda Newt en venant à sa rencontre. Le brun sentit son cœur s'accélérer en le voyant tant il était content de le voir et il passa les bras autour de lui pour l'enlacer. Le blond lui rendit l'étreinte et son sourire avant de se redresser un peu pour l'embrasser. Thomas répondit un moment au baiser mais Newt le rompit et recula pour l'observer sous tous ses angles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Demanda le brun en haussant un sourcil. Newt rit doucement.

« Je regarde si tu es toujours entier. On commençait à s'inquiéter, ça fait plusieurs heures qu'ils nous ont libérés. »

Expliqua-t-il en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

« Je vais bien... »

Lui répondit simplement Thomas. Newt souriait toujours mais son regard reflétait quelque chose. Le blondin était tout sauf idiot, Thomas le savait, mais il espérait quand même lui cacher un maximum de la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il détourna son attention en passant la main contre sa joue et lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Minho qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Ben alors, bébé ? Tu voulais nous abandonner ? »

S'enquit ce dernier avec un petit sourire. Thomas n'eut aucun doute en voyant son expression, il s'était inquiété, mais il essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher puisque son amant avait l'air en pleine forme de toute façon. Thomas lui tendit les bras et Minho vint l'enlacer. L'étreinte coupa le souffle au bleu qui lâcha une exclamation étouffée. L'asiatique recula immédiatement et leva les mains.

« Excuse-moi, je maîtrise pas totalement. »

Le brun savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait mais il prit quand même une expression surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

Minho haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Je sais pas exactement. Ils m'ont injecté un truc qui a décuplé ma force... »

Il expliqua un peu évasivement.

« Et ils t'ont dit combien de temps ça devait durer ? »

« D'après eux c'est une question d'heures...Ils ont pas l'air au courant non plus...Mais c'est génial, t'aurais du voir mon temps de course... »

Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Thomas força un petit rire et se logea dans les bras de l'asiatique qui, cette fois, fit preuve de plus de douceur pour lui rendre l'étreinte.

« Laisse tomber, même avec ça tu peux pas me rattraper... »

Se moqua gentiment Thomas, provoquant le rire de Minho.

« Je parierais pas là dessus à ta place. »

Lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Thomas appuya le menton sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, le nez glissé contre son cou. Il profita du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage pour tout relâcher et reprendre l'expression inquiète et blessée qu'il cachait depuis tout à l'heure. Sauf qu'il avait oublié un petit détail. Ce détail, c'était Newt. Le blond était derrière Minho et capta par conséquent la faiblesse de Thomas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait faire, Tommy... ? »

Demanda-t-il alors. Le brun se redressa, rompant l'étreinte. Il haussa les épaules.

« Pas grand chose, ils m'ont posé plein de questions, je crois que c'était un genre de test, ils espéraient que je retourne ma veste. »

Expliqua-t-il avec nonchalance.

« Tu les as envoyés se faire voir, pas vrai ? »

Intervint Minho. Thomas rit doucement.

« Évidemment que oui. »

Il s'interrompit en croisant le regard de Newt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Lui demanda-t-il, mal assuré. Le blondin pinça les lèvres en l'observant.

« Je sais pas encore... »

Répondit-il avec lenteur. Minho tourna la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

S'enquit-il, perplexe. Newt secoua légèrement la tête.

« J'ai l'impression que...Tommy nous cache quelque chose. »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent en même temps vers Thomas qui recula d'un pas pour pouvoir les regarder tous les deux en même temps.

« Vous me faites quoi là ? Vous pensez que je vous ment ? »

S'agaça-t-il. Le blond se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

« Calme-toi, mon Tommy...C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi...T'as l'air bizarre... »

« Hey, j'ai déjà passé la journée à me faire cuisiner, ça serait sympa qu'en arrivant ici j'ai pas le droit à un nouvel interrogatoire. »

Il détourna la tête, les lèvres serrées. Comment avait-il pu imaginer que ça se passerait bien ?

« Détend-toi, mon cœur...On veut juste s'assurer que tu vas bien, c'est tout... »

Thomas adressa un regard noir à son petit ami.

« Je vais bien, d'accord ? »

Répondit-il vertement, appuyant sur le mot "vais".

« Maintenant, si vous avez fini de me cuisiner, j'ai envie d'une douche, alors accordez moi cinq minutes avant de vous remettre à me juger. »

Lâcha-t-il ensuite en se frayant un chemin entre eux sans leur laisser le temps de réagir. Il s'engouffra dans le petit dortoir puis dans la salle de bain, qu'il verrouilla cette fois, et s'appuya contre la porte. Il se laissa lentement glisser au sol et appuya son front sur ses genoux, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine.

Dans le réfectoire, Minho fit mine de se diriger vers la salle de bain, mais Newt le rattrapa par l'épaule. Les deux garçons s'entre regardèrent un moment.

« Attend, j'y vais. »

Annonça le blond. L'asiatique fronça les sourcils, mais Newt lui passa une main contre la joue et lui sourit.

« Ça sert à rien qu'on aille tous les deux l'embêter, pas vrai ? Je m'occupe de Tommy, toi veille sur les autres. D'acc ? »

Minho hésita un peu, mais finalement hocha doucement la tête. Il avait toute confiance en Newt de toute façon. Ce dernier sourit un peu plus et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser doucement avant d'aller dans le dortoir.

Thomas n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce lorsqu'il entendit des coups légers frappés à la porte.

« Tommy, ouvre s'il te plaît... »

« Lâche-moi. »

« S'il te plaît. Je veux juste t'aider, d'accord ? »

« Tu peux pas m'aider ! Tu peux rien faire, alors arrête d'insister et tire-toi ! »

Il tendit l'oreille, priant pour que ça ait été efficace cette fois, mais il entendit le blond appuyer son front sur le battant de la porte.

« Tu ne me fais plus confiance ? »

Demanda-t-il avec lenteur. Thomas fronça les sourcils en se redressant légèrement.

« ...Quoi... ? »

« Je t'aime, Tommy...Et je sais qu'il s'est passé un truc...Je sais que tu vas pas bien...Alors tu crois vraiment que je vais bouger d'ici ? Tu crois que je vais te lâcher ? Tu peux toujours courir... »

« Newt... »

« Ouvre la porte... »

Le brun frissonna. Il tourna légèrement la tête comme si ça allait lui permettre de voir Newt. Il était partagé. D'un coté il ne voulait pas trahir son secret. Il avait peur que ça change quelque chose...Que Newt soit dégoutté ou qu'il le prenne pour un traître...Mais de l'autre il lui faisait une confiance aveugle et...Et il avait besoin de parler. Il ne pouvait pas tout garder pour lui, il ne pouvait pas tenir le coup...Alors il se leva avec lenteur et déverrouilla la porte avant de s'éloigner et tourner le dos. Newt entra dans la pièce.

« Tommy... »

« Ferme la porte. »

L'interrompit le brun. Newt pinça les lèvres mais hocha doucement la tête et s'exécuta, enclenchant le loquet. Puis il s'avança vers Thomas et posa la main sur son épaule. Ce dernier déglutit avant de se retourner pour se blottir dans ses bras. Newt le serra contre lui sans se poser de question. Thomas profita de l'étreinte pour se calmer un peu et chercher ses mots. Finalement il prit son courage à deux mains et s'éloigna des bras rassurants de Newt. Il prit une inspiration et décida de tout lui avouer, il y se sentirait sûrement moins lourd après.

« Je vous ai menti, ce matin... »

Commença-t-il. Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils mais le laissa parler sans l'interrompre.

« Ce type...Janson...Je le connais...Je le connaissais...Avant... »

Il tourna la tête pour le regarder. Étrangement il voulait faire face à sa réaction, comme si ça allait rendre sa punition, ou celle qu'il imaginait mériter, plus vraie.

« Avant le Labyrinthe...Avant qu'on m'efface la mémoire...Je...Je crois qu'on était ensemble... »

Newt eut un mouvement de recul et écarquilla les yeux.

« Q-Quoi...? Mais...Tommy...T'étais qu'un gosse...Et il a l'air d'avoir le triple de ton âge... »

Fit-il remarquer d'un ton choqué. Thomas frissonna.

« Je sais...Mais c'est pas le pire... »

Continua-t-il d'un ton sombre. Newt sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il avait l'impression de commencer à manquer d'air.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ? »

Demanda-t-il avec lenteur comme si, finalement, il n'avait pas trop envie de connaître la réponse.

« Je me servais de lui. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils un peu plus.

« Tu... »

« Quand j'en avais envie je le choppais et le laissais faire ce qu'il voulait de moi...Puis je le lâchais et je l'ignorais...J'ai joué avec lui, Newt...Depuis le départ, jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'envoient dans le Labyrinthe... »

Cette fois-ci, Thomas avait baissé la tête, il ne pouvait plus affronter son regard.

« Je peux pas croire ça, Tommy... »

Souffla doucement Newt en frissonnant.

« Pourtant c'est la vérité...Mais...Il est dangereux...Il ne recule devant rien pour avoir ce qu'il veut...Et ce qu'il veut, en l'occurrence, c'est moi...J'ai trop joué avec le feu...Et maintenant je suis en train de me brûler... »

Newt se tendit. Il se rapprocha de Thomas mais celui-ci l'empêcha de le faire d'un geste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait... ? »

Demanda le blond d'une voix blanche. Thomas releva les yeux vers lui.

« Il me fait chanter...Soit je fais ce qu'il veut...Soit il vous tue... »

Lui répondit-il en lui prenant les mains.

« La piqûre qu'ils t'ont faite ce matin... »

« Attends, comment tu sais qu'ils... »

L'interrompit Newt, mais Thomas secoua la tête, lui faisant signe de le laisser continuer.

« C'était de quoi soigner tes carences comme le docteur te l'a expliqué...La bleue pouvait te sauver, la grise, elle... »

Il frissonna.

« La grise t'aurait tué... »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en baissant la tête pour regarder le trou minuscule qui ornait maintenant son poignet là où le médecin l'avait piqué. Mais il songea à autre chose et releva la tête.

« Je suis le seul, hein... ? »

Il demanda avec angoisse. Thomas pinça les lèvres et hocha négativement la tête.

« Il y a aussi Minho... »

Newt se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, il aurait dû s'en douter

« Mais lui...Il n'est pas hors de danger... »

« Quoi ? »

Newt essaya de se dégager de la prise de Thomas, mais celui-ci lui serrait fort les mains.

« Le produit qui coule dans ses veines le rend plus fort, mais fragilise son organisme...Si il force trop ou si il stresse...Son cœur ne tiendra pas... »

Lui avoua-t-il, tremblant. Le blond laissa échapper une exclamation angoissée.

« Il faut le prévenir, Tommy ! »

Thomas secoua vigoureusement la tête en resserrant sa prise.

« Surtout pas !...Ça le stresserait, ça serait dangereux...Écoute...Pour le moment il ne risque rien tant qu'on le surveille, d'accord... ? Tant que j'obéis à Janson, tout se passera bien, fait moi confiance... »

Newt déglutit et Thomas vit avec horreur une larme couler le long de sa joue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que tu fasses... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait faire, Tommy... ? »

Demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement étranglée. Thomas baissa légèrement la tête et la détourna un peu.

« Il...Il m'a... »

Il s'interrompit. Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Mais, il savait que Newt n'était pas bête et qu'il ne tarderait pas à comprendre.

« Tu veux que je te fasses confiance...Tu es sérieusement en train de me dire que tout va bien tant que tu le laisses te violer... ? »

Souffla ce dernier au bout d'un moment. Thomas se mordit la lèvre et le lâcha.

« Je vais trouver une solution...Mais je t'en supplie laisse moi faire. »

« Tu plaisante ? »

Répliqua le blondin, le visage ruisselant de larmes à présent. Thomas s'approcha de lui pour essuyer une de ses joues. Il appuya son front contre le sien alors qu'il prenait son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

« Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger, c'est tout... »

« Laisse-nous t'aider, Tommy... »

Répondit le blondin d'un souffle.

« Non...Ne le dis à personne, s'il te plaît... »

« On a le droit de savoir...Minho a le droit de savoir... »

Thomas s'éloigna vivement.

« Surtout pas ! »

« Tommy... »

« Non, non, tu ne comprends pas...Écoute... »

Il déglutit et se détourna.

« Si il l'apprend il va réagir comment, à ton avis... ? »

« Quelle importance ? Tu crois qu'il va te juger ? »

Thomas frissonna.

« Il va essayer de s'en prendre à lui...Et il ne gagnera pas...Janson n'attend que ça, un seul faux pas de notre part et vous mourrez...S'il te plaît, Newt, je t'en supplies garde ça pour toi... »

Newt frissonna. Il se détourna légèrement et se mordit la lèvre. Thomas avait raison, bien sûr.

« J'aime pas ça, Tommy... »

Fit-il avec lenteur.

« Je sais...Je sais trésor...Mais je vais régler tout ça, je te le jure...Laisse moi un peu de temps... »

Le blond frissonna, le corps tremblant. Thomas le regarda avant de se rapprocher pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime...Je te jure que je t'aime... »

« Tommy... »

« Je t'aime... »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon Tommy... »

Répondit Newt, s'avouant vaincu par la même occasion. Il lui rendit l'étreinte, glissant son nez contre son cou.

« T'inquiète pas... »

« Ne me dis pas ça... »

Thomas frissonna et serra un peu plus fort Newt contre lui.

« Je vais bien... »

« Te fous pas de ma gueule ! »

S'exclama soudain le blond en reculant. Thomas l'observa, surpris.

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu ne peux pas aller bien ! »

« Non...T'as raison...Mais je préfère souffrir plutôt que ce soit toi... »

« Et tu crois que ça me fait pas souffrir... ? »

Thomas frissonna.

« J'ai pas le choix si je ne veux pas que tu meures... »

Newt secoua la tête et se détourna.

« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen... »

« Lequel ?! »

S'énerva soudain Thomas.

« Si tu vois une solution qui implique pas notre mort tu me le dis parce que je cherche depuis ce matin sans résultat ! Faut que tu l'acceptes, j'ai choisi, d'accord ? »

« Et nous ? Tu penses à nous ?! On a pas le choix ?! »

« Réfléchis...Vous êtes sains et saufs...C'est tout ce qui compte... »

Newt se passa une main sur le visage, hésitant.

« Faut que tu sois avec moi...J'ai besoin de toi... »

Reprit Thomas en lui posant une mains sur l'épaule. Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il pesait rapidement le pour et le contre. De toute façon il savait parfaitement que Thomas était une tête de mule, comme il l'avait dit, il avait fait son choix. Il frissonna et tourna la tête pour croiser son regard déterminé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »


	77. Chapter 77

Coucou !

Nouvelle inspiration et nouveau lemon ! Un peu particulier, vous verrez, mais ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas travaillé avec ce couple là, du coup j'en avais envie...Et c'est fait !

Normalement la suite arrive bientôt, en tout cas c'est ce que j'espère !

 _Yumika :_ Heeeey c'est pas gentil de souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un !

 _Oriane Sama :_ Heeeey c'est pas gentil de souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un, encore moins de souhaiter la provoquer !...Bon okay, il mérite ! Il mérite beaucoup ! T'inquiète pas, ta fidélité sera bientôt récompensée ! Encore merci !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Newt prit une profonde inspiration avant de retourner dans le réfectoire. La révélation de Thomas n'avait pas été facile à entendre, elle était douloureuse et ça lui faisait se poser beaucoup de questions sur celui-ci. Jusqu'à présent, bien qu'il savait bien que le Thomas d'avant la perte de mémoire n'était pas forcément une personne formidable, il avait choisi de l'ignorer. Mais maintenant l'exercice était bien plus difficile...Mais il était amoureux, et il savait aussi de Thomas qu'il avait tendance à se dénigrer et à se juger bien trop sévèrement, il décida donc de ne pas prendre trop au sérieux ce qu'il lui avait dit sur son passé. Le viol, en revanche, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Thomas lui avait fait promettre de n'en parler à personne, de faire comme s'il n'était pas au courant, parce que la moindre petite erreur pourrait littéralement lui être fatale, mais il n'était pas très sûr d'y parvenir. Il avait soudainement des envies meurtrières, s'il l'avait pu, il aurait sûrement éviscéré Janson très lentement et du bout des ongles pour le faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible. Mais il prendrait sur lui. Les arguments de Thomas étaient suffisamment puissants pour le faire se ranger de son coté. Ça en plus du fait qu'il l'aimait bien entendu...

Il avait un autre problème. Et il était en train de le contempler en la personne de Minho. L'asiatique était installé à une des tables en train de discuter avec les autres et Newt l'observait de loin, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il allait lui mentir...Bon évidemment, il ne comptait pas les fois où il lui avait dit qu'il allait bien...C'était une autre histoire. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration pour se donner un peu de courage et se décida à le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il s'installa à coté de lui, Minho interrompit immédiatement sa conversation et se tourna légèrement vers Newt pour passer un bras autour de lui et embrasser sa joue.

« Alors ? »

Il demanda en se redressant pour le regarder.

« T'as réussi à le calmer ? »

Newt hocha légèrement la tête.

« Oui, il a passé une sale journée, un peu comme nous tous, tu sais je crois vraiment qu'on s'inquiète trop... »

« On s'inquiète trop pour Thomas ? C'est possible de s'inquiéter pour lui ? »

Ironisa l'asiatique avec un petit rire que Newt partagea.

« Il va me rendre dingue... »

Commenta-t-il en roulant des yeux.

« Mais, toi, ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'en sors mieux que moi pour faire ce genre de truc. Tommy va bien... »

Il retint une grimace. Non il n'allait pas bien, évidemment, et il sentait son cœur se serrer à l'idée de cacher ça à Minho. Mais il devait tenir, il avait promis. L'asiatique haussa légèrement les sourcils.

« T'es sûr... ? Tu disais le contraire il y a un quart d'heure... »

« Oui, il est juste très stressé...Il est sous la douche, là, ça devrait le détendre un peu plus...Mais en attendant qu'il revienne va falloir qu'on s'occupe... »

Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre alors qu'il posait lentement la main sur le genou de Minho et tourna la tête vers lui. L'asiatique sourit en coin en le regardant.

« A quoi tu penses... ? »

« Et bien...Je pense que c'est dommage d'avoir une super force et de ne pas me montrer ce que ça donne... »

Répondit le blond avec un demi-sourire. Minho se rapprocha pour l'embrasser et Newt répondit avec fougue au baiser en glissant l'autre main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser un peu. Pour le moment ça se passait comme il l'avait prévu...Mais il priait pour que son petit ami ne pose pas trop de questions...

« Et Thomas... ? »

Demanda quand même Minho. Le blondin recula légèrement.

« Laisse-le se laver tranquille. On peut bien passer un petit moment tous les deux, non ? »

Il grimaça légèrement. Ça, c'était un peu trop gros pour passer, d'ailleurs Minho fronça les sourcils. Newt se rattrapa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir.

« Il nous rejoindra sûrement après sa douche et... »

Il sourit, un peu plus aguicheur, et se pencha pour pouvoir continuer sa phrase en un chuchotement contre son oreille.

« Plus tu me fais crier fort, plus ça lui donnera envie de venir, pas vrai... ? »

Murmura-t-il d'un ton brûlant, faisant frissonner son petit ami. Ça le court-circuita suffisamment pour le convaincre. Newt se releva et tendit la main à Minho qui la saisit pour le suivre.

\- X -

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

Thomas détourna la tête. Il savait bien que son amant allait réagir comme ça, mais il devait le convaincre.

« Non, écoute, moi je peux pas...Mais c'est important... »

Il répondit en se rapprochant de Newt pour lui prendre les mains de nouveau. Mais ce dernier se dégagea.

« Donc tu me demandes de jouer les putes pendant que tu te remets d'un viol, et je dois pas y penser ? »

Thomas roula des yeux et poussa un soupir.

« Je te demande pas de jouer les putes, je te demande de faire l'amour avec ton petit ami... »

Newt se détourna et croisa les bras. Il ne répondit pas, mais Thomas se rapprocha pour poser la main sur son épaule.

« Il faut que tu le détendes...Il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras lui faire évacuer toute la pression... »

Le blondin tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

« Tu m'as dit que s'il forçait trop, son cœur allait s'arrêter... »

« Pas si tu provoques la production d'endorphine, ça va contrebalancer avec l'adrénaline. »

Newt fronça les sourcils.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça... ? »

Il demanda, agacé. Le brun se mordit la lèvre.

« Fais-moi confiance. Ça va marcher... Ça peut sauver la vie de Minho, peu importe comment je le sais, si ça marche, non ? »

Newt recula une fois encore.

« Et si ça ne marche pas... ? Je fais quoi... ? »

« Ça va marcher... »

Répéta Thomas. Il se pencha pour déposer les lèvres contre la jointure entre son cou et son épaule pour l'embrasser. Newt frissonna et se retourna pour pouvoir se blottir contre Thomas qui le serra dans ses bras. Il releva la tête en songeant à quelque chose.

« Il faudrait que tu fasses autre chose pour moi... »

Fit-il avec lenteur. Newt se redressa pour le regarder.

« Tu te souviens, y'a quelques semaines... »

Il s'interrompit. Ça faisait un peu plus d'un mois, maintenant...Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années.

« Tu m'as aidé pour un truc... »

Il inclina la tête sur le coté et passa la main contre sa gorge. Newt haussa les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche. Janson avait laissé un suçon sur la peau de Thomas. Il n'était pas très étendu, mais le scientifique avait mordu fort donc le bleu était violacé et très visible.

« Tommy... »

Souffla le blond en passant doucement les doigts dessus.

« Je sais... » Le coupa l'intéressé en fermant légèrement les yeux. « T'as pas ce qu'il faut sous la main pour le faire disparaître...C'est pas ce que je te demande. »

Newt fronça les sourcils.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses avec... »

Il réalisa soudain et écarquilla les yeux. Thomas passa lentement la main sur sa joue.

« Tu peux ? »

Le blond poussa un soupir et se rapprocha pour poser les lèvres à l'emplacement de la marque. Il frissonna légèrement en imaginant ce qui s'y était passé, mais il savait aussi que son amant s'était lavé entre temps. Donc ça allait. Il passa un léger coup de langue sur sa peau et se redressa.

« On va dire que oui, je peux...Mais je suis en train de réfléchir à une sacré compensation de ta part, crois-moi, ça ne sera pas gratuit... »

Il se mordit la lèvre avant de venir embrasser Thomas qui répondit langoureusement au baiser, les doigts glissés dans ses cheveux.

« Merci... »

Souffla-t-il juste après contre sa bouche. Newt soupira.

« Je suis toujours là pour toi, Tommy... »

Répondit-il en reculant d'un pas pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Si tu savais comme ça me fais du bien...Tu... » Répondit Thomas, frissonnant. « Je t'aime... »

\- X -

Newt avait conduit Minho dans le dortoir qu'ils partageaient avec Thomas. Ça lui fendait le cœur, mais s'il voulait que l'asiatique ne se doute de rien, il n'avait pas le choix. Ça en plus du fait que c'était la volonté de Thomas et que, comme pour tout le reste, il n'avait pas réussi à lui refuser ça. Minho n'y vit que du feu, il appuya Newt contre la porte pour l'embrasser. Le blond répondit avec fougue à son baiser, les bras enroulés autour de sa nuque. Il décida de tout laisser de coté, Thomas avait raison dans un sens, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il lui avait demandé ça. Même si à la base ça avait pour but de sauver Minho, du moins de le détendre, et que Newt était parfaitement conscient que Thomas ne pourrait pas le faire cette fois pour des raisons évidentes, ça allait aussi lui permettre de lâcher prise...Ce n'était pas pour rien que c'était quasiment toujours la solution à tous ses problèmes, pas vrai ? Il débarrassa rapidement Minho de son tee shirt puis se rapprocha encore et vint embrasser son cou et son épaule. L'asiatique glissa les mains sous son haut à son tour.

« Mon ange ? »

Demanda-t-il, faisant lever la tête à l'intéressé qui lui sourit.

« Quoi ? »

Minho sourit et se mordilla légèrement la lèvre en passant la main contre la joue de son amant. Il passa les doigts sous son menton.

« Rien... »

Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Newt sourit contre ses lèvres en répondant à son baiser. Il frissonna en sentant les mains de Minho descendre le long de son dos jusqu'à ses hanches dont il se saisit avec force. Bon, il était déjà puissant à la base, mais là, Newt était convaincu qu'il aurait pu lui casser quelque chose. Mais il faisait confiance à son petit ami et...Pour être honnête, ce petit risque ne lui déplaisait pas...Il appuya ses mains sur ses épaules pour se hisser dans ses bras, les jambes solidement enroulées autour de la taille de l'asiatique qui passa, cette fois, les mains sous ses fesses pour le soutenir et aussi parce que c'était une zone assez agréable à toucher. Il recula un peu dans la pièce. Comme ils commençaient à en avoir l'habitude, la chambre avait été rangée pendant leur absence, mais, cette fois, les gens qui s'occupaient de ça semblaient avoir compris qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de dormir séparément. Ils avaient donc laissé les matelas au milieux de la pièce. Ils les avaient même aménagés pour les rendre plus confortables. Du coup, Minho n'hésita pas une seconde. Il allongea Newt dessus et celui-ci lui sourit, l'attirant au dessus de lui par la même occasion. L'asiatique se pencha d'abord pour le regarder, mais il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser langoureusement alors qu'il le débarrassait petit à petit de ses vêtements. Newt fit de même et, une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux, il se cambra légèrement. Minho passa la main contre une des cuisses de son petit ami pour la relever ce qui lui permit de coller leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Le blond se mordit la lèvre et retint un soupir de plaisir en rejetant la tête en arrière lorsque Minho glissa les doigts en lui. Il enroula la jambe autour de lui comme pour l'empêcher de reculer. Comme souvent, il n'était pas spécialement ravi de perdre du temps en préliminaires, mais...Vu l'effet que ça lui faisait déjà, rien qu'avec la force de la main et les doigts de Minho, il fit cette fois un effort de patience. Mais au bout d'un moment il adressa un regard brûlant à son petit ami.

« Ça te dirais pas de me prendre, là tout de suite ? Parce que tu vas me rendre dingue là... »

Souffla-t-il en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre. L'asiatique rit doucement. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« T'es tellement sexy, mon ange... »

Lui fit-il remarquer. Il exécuta ensuite sa demande, guidant son sexe en lui. Il savait que Newt n'était pas particulièrement un fragile et que de toute façon il aimerait ça, alors il se saisit de ses hanches pour s'enfoncer brusquement en lui. Le blond se cambra, les bras enroulés autour de sa nuque, et poussa un petit glapissement étouffé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. Pas du tout.

« W...wow... »

Laissa-t-il échapper. Minho rit doucement.

« Tu aimes... ? »

Newt se mordit la lèvre.

« Je sais pas encore... » Articula-t-il d'un ton chaud. « Tu me remontre ? »

Le provoqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. L'asiatique sourit en coin et se fit un plaisir de s'exécuter. Il commença par se retirer presque entièrement avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau en lui avec violence. Ce coup-ci, Newt ne retint pas un gémissement d'extase et se cambra un peu plus vers lui.

« Oh...Oh oui, j'adore...T'arrête pas...Ne t'arrête surtout pas... »

Répondit-il avec un sourire solaire très communicatif puisque Minho l'adopta quelques seconde après lui. Comme si il avait été question qu'il s'arrête là de toute façon...Songea-t-il en venant l'embrasser de nouveau. Il adopta ensuite un rythme un peu plus vif. Newt n'avait pas menti. Il aimait ça, il aimait beaucoup trop ça. Si ça n'avait pas impacté la santé de Minho, il aurait sûrement voté pour le fait qu'il soit tout le temps dans cet état là...C'était trop bon...Il songea pendant quelques secondes que ça lui faisait penser à la façon dont Gally avait l'habitude de lui faire l'amour, quoi qu'en plus violent encore, avant d'être blessé par l'idée et de se reconcentrer plutôt sur Minho. Il glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« T'en veux encore ? »

Demanda ce dernier et Newt rit doucement entre ses gémissements. Évidemment que oui, il en voulait plus et il ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer à Minho qui lui accorda, bien sûr, ce qu'il demandait. Newt essayait bien d'être un peu plus discret que d'habitude, simplement par respect pour Thomas...Mais...Ses gémissements étaient bien difficiles à contrôler. Il aimait trop son traitement et il avait déjà du mal à se retenir habituellement, là ça prenait des proportions extrême. Il se sentait donc un peu coupable, avant de se souvenir que c'était l'idée de Thomas et qu'il lui avait demandé de se lâcher.

« Minho... »

Gémit-il, attirant l'attention de celui-ci qui se redressa un peu pour le regarder.

« Je t'aime, mon ange... »

Répondit-il en venant l'embrasser. Son souffle s'accélérait. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il ressentait était multiplié par dix depuis qu'on lui avait injecté cette drôle de substance. Mais cette fois c'était différent, il se sentait mieux encore. Son plaisir semblait être décuplé lui aussi, et comment expliquer qu'il prenait son pied comme jamais. Newt se cambra encore une fois. Il espérait que ça serait suffisant pour calmer son petit ami, parce que lui il n'était pas loin de craquer.

« Minho...Mon cœur...Je...Je vais... »

Articula-t-il difficilement en glissant la main entre eux pour se caresser. L'asiatique déglutit et se pencha légèrement pour le regarder. Newt était magnifique, comme toujours. Il ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire remarquer, le faisant sourire. Le blond se cambra encore une fois et ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière alors qu'il venait entre eux dans un gémissement fort peu viril. Minho se mordit la lèvre et se servit de cette vision absolument divine pour construire son propre orgasme. Il eut besoin de quelques coups de reins supplémentaires pour y parvenir et il glissa le visage dans le cou de Newt pour le mordre et atténuer son gémissement d'extase alors qu'il venait en lui. Newt poussa un soupir d'aise, les bras enroulé autour de son cou pour le serrer contre lui. L'asiatique prit le temps de se remettre de son orgasme avant de se retirer pour s'allonger à coté de Newt qui se tourna pour venir se blottir contre lui.

« Comment tu te sens... ? »

Il demanda à Minho qui fronça légèrement les sourcils en réfléchissant à la question.

« Fatigué... »

Répondit-il simplement en baillant comme pour illustrer son propos. Le blond l'observa un peu. La fatigue c'était bon signe...D'ailleurs ça aurait été bien que son petit ami s'endorme pour reposer son corps.

« Oui...Moi aussi...Tu m'as littéralement défoncé les reins, tu es au courant ? »

Fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin. Minho rit doucement en l'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

« C'est toi qui m'as demandé, non ? Fais pas genre que t'as pas aimé je te croirais pas... »

Newt se mordilla la lèvre.

« Qui a dit que j'avais détesté ? »

Répondit-il simplement avant d'appuyer la tête sur son torse. Là il pouvait entendre son cœur battre. Pour l'instant il avait un rythme plutôt rapide. Trop rapide. Mais au fur et à mesure que l'asiatique s'endormait, Newt constatait avec joie qu'il ralentissait il poussa un soupir de soulagement et d'aise en tirant le drap pour les recouvrir tous les deux puis il se blottit un peu mieux contre le corps de Minho qui le serra dans ses bras par réflexe. Et au moment où il s'endormait, il entendit l'eau de la douche se couper.


	78. Chapter 78

Coucou !

Nouveau chapitre et celui-ci il est pour Oriane ! C'est ma surprise pour te remercier d'être aussi fidèle ! J'espère qu'il te plaira, c'est un peu comme une oasis dans le desert, parce qu'après j'aime autant te prévenir qu'on retourne dans le Janmas ! (Désolée ! (je ne suis pas désolée))

Il y a un lemon, j'ai vraiment apprécié de l'écrire celui là même s'il est un peu particulier, ne vous en faites pas si vous avez des questions, elles trouveront probablement une réponse dans le chapitre suivant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas appuya le front sur la paroi de la douche. De ce qu'il pouvait entendre, Newt avait réussi à convaincre Minho...Non pas qu'il n'en ai douté une seule seconde de toute façon. Il poussa un soupir. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à son petit ami, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ça marcherait...Alors pour l'instant il priait. Il priait et il luttait contre son érection. Les gémissements qu'il entendait depuis la pièce d'à coté et ce, malgré l'eau de la douche, évidemment, étaient affreusement tentants. Basiquement, il n'avait pas mal, même si Janson y était allé fort, il ne l'avait pas réellement blessé. Thomas se félicitait étrangement d'être suffisamment habitué à tout ça pour ne plus vraiment avoir de séquelle, c'était encore une chose qu'il n'avait plus à envier à Newt. Ce qu'il lui enviait, là, tout de suite, c'était le plaisir qu'il prenait. A ce qu'il avait pu entendre c'était encore mieux que d'habitude et il se mordit la lèvre. Physiquement, tout allait à peu près bien, mais moralement, Thomas ne se sentait pas prêt à faire comme si de rien n'était, et il y avait des signes qui ne tromperaient sûrement pas Minho. C'est pour cette raison qu'il resta dans la salle de bain bien après avoir terminé de se laver. Il se rhabilla en regardant l'eau couler dans le vide, ça lui permettait d'éviter le miroir. Il n'avait pas envie de se voir et encore moins les marques de dents qui le brûlaient légèrement. Il passa la main dessus machinalement. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment détesté ça... ? La réponse était clairement non. C'était ça qui lui faisait se sentir mal en fin de compte. Plus que de ne pas détester, il avait aimé ça...Malgré tout c'est quelque chose qu'il avait parfaitement été capable de cacher à Newt et il comptait bien faire en sorte que ça reste comme ça. Il ferma le robinet de la douche une dizaine de minutes après avoir entendu les dernières exclamations de plaisir, depuis le temps, il pouvait reconnaître les orgasmes...En même temps c'eut été difficile de ne pas y parvenir tant Newt était expressif dans ces moments là. Mais il resta encore un moment dans la salle de bain, assis par terre, contre la porte. Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de bouger, il attendait que la motivation revienne et surtout d'être sûr que ses amants dormaient. Il savait que Minho allait tomber comme une pierre lors du retour à la normale de son taux d'adrénaline, surtout apaisé par le sexe. Quant à Newt, vu ce qu'il avait l'air de s'être pris, il n'allait sûrement pas demander son reste non plus. Mais Thomas voulait être sûr de ne pas avoir à les affronter. Il doutait de réussir à mentir à Minho tout en continuant de cacher à Newt ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit...Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et se reposer. Il n'osa se relever qu'au bout d'une bonne demi-heure et mit encore un quart d'heure à se décider à sortir. Il ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible et se glissa dans la chambre. Entre temps, Newt s'était tourné et donc éloigné de Minho qui, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Thomas les observa. Il était presque sûr de pouvoir se glisser entre eux. L'idée lui faisait envie. Il entendait les autre Blocards manger le repas du soir qu'on avait du faire apparaître, mais il n'avait pas spécialement faim. Il soupira et décida de mettre sa première idée à exécution. Il commença par retirer son tee shirt et son pantalon avant de se glisser entre Newt et Minho, passant par le pied du lit. Il remonta pour pouvoir se mettre sous les couvertures et commença par appuyer la tête sur le torse de son petit ami. Il sourit légèrement. Son cœur battait normalement, il était hors de danger...Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et déposa un baiser sur son épaule avant de se retourner pour pouvoir attirer Newt dans ses bras, collant sa poitrine contre son dos. Le blond marmonna légèrement mais se laissa faire et se blottit instinctivement contre Thomas qui ferma légèrement les yeux.

« Merci, mon ange... »

Souffla-t-il tout doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Voila une chose qu'il ne se serait pas permis de faire si il avait été éveillé, mais ça ne lui avait jamais paru aussi approprié que maintenant. Au même moment il sentit Minho se tourner et venir contre lui. Il frissonna, craignant d'avoir fait trop de bruit, mais l'asiatique ne broncha pas, il se contenta d'enlacer Thomas qui frissonna d'aise. Là, il commençait vraiment à se détendre et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin maintenant. Il laissa échapper un soupir et ferma complètement les yeux, le nez dans les cheveux de Newt.

\- X -

Il se réveilla en sursaut comme si on l'avait brusquement tiré du sommeil et constata qu'il était à plat ventre par terre. Il se redressa lentement et se rendit compte qu'il portait un pantalon de pyjama et, surtout, qu'il n'était plus dans la chambre. Il frissonna. Il n'y voyait pas grand chose car la lumière était faible mais il pouvait distinguer le vert des panneaux de sécurité, et ça le guida vers la sortie. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée. Il soupira. Il aurait du s'en douter. A défaut de pouvoir sortir, il trouva les interrupteurs et alluma la lumière. Son sang se glaça. Il était dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

« C'est une blague... ? »

Souffla-t-il pour lui même en revenant vers le centre de la pièce. Une forme attira son attention et il fit le tour de la table pour voir ça de plus près. Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que c'était un corps, enfin un être humain du moins, étalé au sol, sur le dos, les bras en croix. Thomas se pencha un peu et le reconnut immédiatement.

« Aris ! Hey, Aris ! »

S'exclama-t-il en se jetant à genou devant lui pour essayer de le réveiller, priant pour qu'il soit simplement endormi. L'autre garçon grommela et ouvrit les yeux, les clignant pour s'habituer à la lumière blafarde du plafonnier en néon.

« Thomas... ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous... ? »

Marmonna-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage. Il se redressa en position assise et constata par la même occasion l'étrange situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là... ? »

Il demanda en regardant autour de lui d'un air confus. Thomas haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas, je viens juste de me réveiller aussi...Tu les as senti te déplacer ? »

Il demanda en se passant une main contre la nuque. Lui même n'avait rien vu venir et il se demandait bien comment c'était possible. Personne n'avait réagit, personne n'avait rien vu...Pourtant il n'avait pas dormi seul...Aris secoua la tête.

« Non, je me suis endormi dans mon lit avec les autres autour... »

Répliqua-t-il immédiatement en se relevant. Il fit le tour de la pièce et Thomas fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Il avait l'air effrayé. Voir angoissé...Et Thomas réalisa. Lui même n'avait pas spécialement passé un bon moment dans cette salle, mais il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à Aris qui se trouvait à cet étage lui aussi. Il n'avait sûrement pas subi le même sort, Janson ne pouvait heureusement pas être partout, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait passé un bon moment.

« Hey, calme-toi. »

Lâcha-t-il doucement en se redressant. Aris tourna la tête vers lui après avoir essayé d'ouvrir la porte de sortie.

« On est coincés ici... ? »

Fit-il avec lenteur. Thomas entrouvrit la bouche. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose pour rassurer son vis-à-vis, mais rien ne vint alors il hocha doucement la tête. Si Aris semblait paniqué, Thomas, lui, s'apaisa peu à peu. Il avait encore pensé à une idée tordue de Janson, mais ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait, la présence de l'autre garçon changeait la donne. Mais dans ce cas qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

« Il y a quoi de l'autre coté ? »

Demanda Aris, sortant Thomas de ses réflexions, en désignant la porte du fond. Le brun haussa les sourcils.

« Rien, c'est juste une petite salle d'... »

Il s'interrompit en ouvrant la porte. Ce n'était pas une salle d'eau. Il resta interdit, la bouche grande ouverte et la poignée de la porte en main. Aris le rejoignit vivement et regarda par dessus son épaule.

« Je le crois pas... »

Souffla-t-il, mettant des mots sur la pensée de Thomas. C'était une chambre. Une chambre spacieuse qui semblait hors du temps, jamais une pièce pareille n'aurait du se trouver dans ce complexe, encore moins derrière une salle d'interrogatoire aussi austère. La chambre était accueillante et le lit double qui trônait au milieu, un des plus confortable que Thomas n'avait jamais vu. Et là, il réalisa. Il rêvait. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens, donc c'était un rêve. Maintenant il avait le choix. Soit il faisait ce qu'il voulait pour passer un bon moment, soit il se laissait faire au risque que ça tourne au cauchemar. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était plus de deux heures du matin...Il décida de garder l'heure en tête pour s'en servir comme point de repère et entra dans la chambre.

« Attend ! »

L'interrompit Aris. Thomas s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

« T'inquiète pas, c'est un rêve, il peut rien nous arriver...En ce moment t'es dans ton lit, en train de dormir...On ne craint rien... »

Lui répondit-il simplement. Il s'étonnait lui même d'entendre des mots pareils sortir de sa bouche, à tel point qu'il se demandait même si c'était bien lui qui avait parlé, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas vraiment lui même et que ça n'engageait à rien. Aris le regarda un moment, comme s'il essayait de se raccrocher à quelque chose de rationnel, avant de se laisser finalement tenter par l'idée.

« Ouais...Ouais t'as raison... »

Approuva-t-il avec un léger hochement de tête avant de se rapprocher pour entrer à la suite de Thomas. Le brun sourit et recula pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Comme il l'avait prévu, il s'enfonça dedans tant il était moelleux et il poussa un soupir d'aise avant de finalement s'allonger dessus, à moitié appuyé sur le mur. Aris s'assit sur le bord du lit, juste à coté de Thomas qui observa son dos. Le garçon se pencha en avant, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Le bleu se mordilla la lèvre. Son subconscient inventait tout, bien sûr, mais il n'y pensa pas et vit dans cette étrange situation une occasion d'apprendre à connaître Aris.

« Ça va ? »

Commença-t-il par demander. Aris se redressa légèrement pour le regarder. Il hésita un peu, Thomas connaissait bien ça, d'ailleurs il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait répondre.

« Ouais...Ouais, ça va. »

Solution de facilité. Le brun choisit de le suivre et hocha la tête. Il aurait pu insister, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Il détourna le sujet pour le forcer à répondre quand même. Il réalisa qu'Aris était un peu comme lui, on pouvait lui faire dire ce qu'on voulait à condition de le prendre correctement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait faire aujourd'hui ? »

Le blond hésita. C'était un rêve, il pouvait tout dire, il ne faisait que parler à lui même, il pouvait tout se dire pas vrai ? Et il avait envie de se confier...Peut être était-ce pour ça qu'il avait personnalisé Thomas...

« J'ai passé la journée à répondre à des questions...J'aurais préféré qu'ils testent ma force physique...J'aurais peut être pas tenu la distance mais ça m'aurait moins retourné... »

Thomas soupira. Voila pourquoi il avait été au sous sol lui aussi. Ils l'avaient cuisiné. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait. Il se redressa et s'assit juste à coté d'Aris. Il posa la main sur sa cuisse pour l'apaiser un peu. Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui.

« Ils voulaient me faire parler d'elle...J'ai du leur dire tout ce que je savais à propos d'elle, ce dont je me souvenait, ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'on se disait...Je croyais qu'ils nous filmaient vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont demandé de tout répéter ? »

Souffla-t-il, en pleine détresse. Thomas se mordit la lèvre. Il pensa à Teresa avant de se reconcentrer sur Aris. Comme la jeune femme, le blond avait beaucoup de courage.

« Ils voulaient voir si tu craquerais... »

Répondit-il alors.

« C'était un test...Ils voulaient sûrement que tu te détaches d'elle... »

Ce n'était peut être pas rassurant mais c'est ce qu'il pensait. Aris hocha la tête.

« Le problème c'est que j'y arrive pas...Elle me manque, c'est horrible... »

Expliqua-t-il, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, Thomas pouvait parfaitement imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. Il serra un peu sa main sur la jambe du blond et se rapprocha.

« Mais je crois que ça me fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un qui...Qui peut comprendre... »

Reprit Aris en levant la tête. Il était très proche de celle de Thomas qui se contenta de le regarder intensément.

« Rachel, c'était une fille géniale...Elle avait pas confiance en elle pourtant elle portait le monde à bout de bras...Elle était courageuse, altruiste, elle savait toujours quoi dire ou quoi faire quand ça allait pas...Un peu comme toi... »

Il souffla ces derniers mots en se rapprochant encore un peu. Thomas frissonna. C'est vrai que c'est comme ça que tout le monde le voyait, mais il espérait que Rachel n'était pas trop comme lui, parce que vu ce dont il se souvenait de sa vie d'avant, il était loin d'être un exemple à suivre.

« Tu sais je...Je suis pas parfait non plus... »

Commenta-t-il. Aris rit doucement.

« Elle ne l'était pas non plus...Je crois que j'étais pas mieux... »

Thomas fronça les sourcils.

« Tu te souviens d'avant le Labyrinthe ? »

S'empressa-t-il de demander. Aris hésita puis secoua négativement la tête.

« Juste de très légères bribes...Mais en se réveillant après la Transformation, Rachel racontait qu'on avait prit part à tout ça, elle et moi...C'est pareil pour Teresa et toi, je me trompe ? »

Thomas se passa une main sur le visage et se détourna pour regarder devant lui.

« Non...On avait notre groupe, vous aviez le votre...Mais je me souviens de moins en moins de choses...Tout s'estompe de nouveau... »

Aris déglutit avant de pousser un soupir un peu tremblant comme s'il retenait quelque chose.

« C'est pas comme si elle pouvait nous raconter de quoi elle se souvenait... »

Souffla-t-il en frissonnant. Thomas passa le bras autour de lui, calant une main contre sa hanche. Il posa l'autre contre sa joue pour tourner sa tête vers lui et le regarda intensément.

« Arrête de te torturer avec ça... »

Lui ordonna-t-il d'un souffle. Il n'aurait sûrement pas dit ça dans la vie réelle, pas plus qu'il n'aurait agit comme il était en train de le faire. Mais c'était un rêve, ça n'avait aucune conséquence. Il réduisit à néant l'espace qui restait entre eux pour l'embrasser. Aris se laissa aller. Ça n'avait aucune conséquence...Il cala ses deux mains contre la nuque du brun pour répondre à son baiser. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent longuement, laissant tous leurs problèmes derrière eux. Plus de Janson, plus de Rachel, de Teresa, de Newt ou de Minho. Ils étaient juste tous les deux. Deux inconnus supposément amis autre fois...Thomas n'était pas amoureux de Teresa, il en était sûr, mais Aris l'attirait tant il lui faisait penser à elle. Il devait en être de même pour lui, probablement. Ça n'avait aucune conséquence. Il tira Aris et l'allongea dans le lit avant de se hisser au dessus de lui. Le blond écarta instinctivement les jambes pour permettre à Thomas de se rapprocher de lui alors qu'il laissait aller les mains dans son dos pour caresser sa peau brûlante. Le brun n'hésita pas vraiment et se redressa un peu pour ouvrir les boutons de la chemise de pyjama de son futur amant. Il sourit en en écartant les pans pour le regarder un peu plus attentivement. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de le détailler, mais maintenant qu'il le faisait il réalisa avec délice à quel point il le trouvait beau. Aris, lui, avait toujours trouvé Thomas sexy, mais de là à dire qu'il était attiré...Maintenant il ne se posait plus la question alors qu'il repassait les bras autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser encore une fois. Après le baiser, Thomas laissa dévier la bouche sur la mâchoire de son vis à vis jusqu'à son cou. Il ne savait pas s'il aimait où non les morsures alors il testa en douceur, commençant par mordiller légèrement la peau de sa gorge. Aris se cambra et leva la main pour glisser les doigts dans les cheveux de Thomas, inclinant un peu la tête pour lui laisser plus de place dans son cou. Visiblement il aimait ça. Ça donna envie au brun d'approfondir le contact. Il frissonna de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit l'autre main d'Aris descendre le long de son dos pour passer sous la ceinture élastique de son pantalon et se glisser dans son sous vêtement pour caresser une de ses fesses. Ça acheva de le désinhiber. Il se pencha un peu plus, descendant pour dévorer le torse de son amant de baisers et morsures, glissant la langue le long de son ventre, le faisant frissonner d'envie.

 _Thomas..._

Entendit-il dans son esprit pendant qu'Aris se mordait le poignet pour taire ses soupirs. C'était plutôt pratique, ça, songea Thomas avec un petit rire intérieur qu'il transmit à Aris par la pensée. Il ne répondit pas et tira sur le pantalon du blond pour finalement le lui retirer. Il n'attendit pas une seule seconde et se pencha pour prendre son sexe en bouche, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé.

 _Lâche toi...J'ai envie de t'entendre..._

Lui ordonna-t-il mentalement. Très pratique. Aris baissa la tête pour le regarder. Il ne risquait rien après tout...C'était un rêve...Il éloigna donc son poignet de sa bouche pour plutôt descendre la main jusqu'à pouvoir agripper les cheveux de Thomas. Celui-ci sourit intérieurement en entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le sexe d'Aris qui gémissait sans plus vraiment se retenir. Il écarquilla les yeux et se cambra lorsque Thomas glissa un doigt en lui. Il était détendu, ça ne lui faisait pas mal contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru.

 _Continue...C'est bon..._

L'encouragea-t-il par la pensée car, rêve ou non, il aurait été incapable de dire un truc pareil à voix haute. Thomas ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire c'était même encore plus excitant comme ça. Le lien qu'il avait avec Aris lui permettait de ressentir une partie de ce qu'il ressentait, ça décuplait son plaisir alors qu'il ne se touchait même pas. Il se sentait un peu à l'étroit alors il se cambra pour retirer ses deniers vêtements. Il avait hâte de le pénétrer pour profiter doublement de cette connexion. Mais il ne voulait pas brûler les étapes. Ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux.

 _Tu aimes... ?_

Demanda-t-il plus par pure provocation que pour vraiment savoir. Cette fois, Aris laissa échapper un gémissement à voix haute.

« Oui... »

Souffla-t-il en crispant la main dans les cheveux de Thomas. Le brun retira le membre de son amant de sa bouche pour pouvoir passer un lent coup de langue dessus avant de remonter pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Aris répondit fougueusement au baiser, étouffant ses gémissements dans l'échange. Il releva les jambes pour les enrouler autour de la taille de Thomas qui continuait à le préparer, glissant un deuxième doigt en lui.

 _Thomas..._

 _J'ai envie de toi..._

Répondit celui-ci sans même rompre le baiser. Aris sourit contre ses lèvres.

 _Prend-moi..._

Thomas ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il retira ses doigts et agrippa une des hanches de son amant, guidant son sexe en lui de l'autre main. Il laissa échapper un gémissement qui fait écho à celui d'Aris qui se crispa un peu, les jambes serrées autour de la taille de Thomas. Ce dernier se mit immédiatement en mouvement, le faisant gémir d'avantage. Il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

 _Aris..._

Gémit-il intérieurement en accélérant le mouvement.

 _Continue...Thomas, s'il te plaît ne t'arrête pas, c'est trop bon..._

Lui répondit l'intéressé, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux. Il se cambra brusquement et rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque Thomas frappa sa prostate de plein fouet. Le brun se redressa légèrement pour le regarder et sourit. Aris était encore plus beau quand il prenait du plaisir. Il essaya donc de lui en donner plus encore. Il passa la main contre son sexe et s'en saisit finalement pour le caresser avec douceur. Aris se mordit la lèvre, se rendant encore plus désirable aux yeux de Thomas qui se pencha un peu pour créer un suçon sur sa clavicule et accéléra ses pénétrations, le faisant gémir.

« Thomas...Thomas... »

 _Je vais jouir..._

Le prévint le blond en se cambrant encore plus. Il se crispa brusquement et se mordit violemment la lèvre alors qu'il éjaculait entre eux. Thomas ne fut pas long à le suivre dans son orgasme. Il se ficha au plus profond de lui pour jouir à son tour, les doigts enfoncés dans la peau de ses hanches. Aris laissa échapper un gémissement, les bras enroulés autour du cou de Thomas pour l'attirer contre lui. Le brun sourit, déposant un baiser sur sa gorge, avant de se retirer pour plutôt se glisser à coté de lui. Il l'attira dans ses bras et rit doucement. Aris passa la main contre sa joue, se rapprochant encore pour l'embrasser. Thomas répondit langoureusement au baiser, jouant avec ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

« Je sais pas ce que t'en pense...Mais moi j'aime bien ce rêve... »

Souffla-t-il avec lenteur. Aris rit doucement.

« J'adore aussi... »

Répondit-il en se rapprochant encore, frôlant ses lèvres du bout des siennes. Thomas l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il s'allongea finalement sur le dos, attirant Aris contre lui. Ce dernier appuya la tête contre sa clavicule, à moitié allongé au dessus de lui, les jambes entremêlées avec les siennes.

« Tu crois qu'on peut s'endormir dans un rêve... ? »

Demanda-t-il avec lenteur alors qu'il sentait bizarrement la fatigue le gagner. Thomas baissa les yeux pour le regarder. C'était une étrangement bonne question...Mais il n'avait pas la réponse...Il avait juste envie de dormir.

« Je sais pas...On peut essayer... »

Répondit-il en serrant un peu plus Aris contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit, profitant de la chaleur de son corps...


	79. Chapter 79

Coucou !

Alors ça c'est peut être pas un chapitre qui va plaire à tout le monde, je le conçois ! Mais moi je l'adore, alors je tente le coup ! Il y a quand même deux lemons (bon, plutôt un et demi ! Enfin un et trois quarts !) ! Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? :)

Il y a beaucoup de mystère encore une fois, mais souvenez vous que, techniquement, TST n'a pas encore commencé ! Tout sera plus clair un peu plus tard !

 _Oriane Sama :_ Oh de rien, merci à toi ! Je suis super heureuse que tu l'aies aimé, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours parce que j'aime toujours autant lire tes reviews !

 _Yumika :_ On t'inquiète pas, t'es pas seul(e?) à avoir des problèmes de notification, les notif de ce site sont un peu aléatoires j'ai l'impression, des fois elles ont juste pas envie :D ! Bon, Janson a vraiment le dos large ! Pourquoi ça serait forcément de sa faute, hein ?! bon okay c'est pas crédible...

 _Laly77 :_ Oui, j'adore ce couple aussi, de manière générale j'aime les couples qui sont improbables ! Et, désolée, mais c'est Newt qu'on prend en double ! (Désolée, j'ai envie de faire cette blague depuis que j'ai lu ton commentaire, j'ai pas pu résister :3)

* * *

Lorsque Thomas ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il était parfaitement reposé, détendu. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait oublié la journée qu'il avait passée la veille, mais il se sentait plus en paix avec lui même, comme si au fond ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Il frissonna. Il était exactement dans la même position que celle dans laquelle il s'était endormi, sur le coté, avec Newt dans les bras. Ça le fit sourire alors qu'il resserrait l'étreinte. Par contre il ne pouvait pas sentir la présence de Minho dans son dos ce qui était normal, l'asiatique était sous la douche. Thomas sourit un peu plus et se leva discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Newt. Il se glissa ensuite silencieusement dans la salle de bain, dont la porte était entrouverte, puis il retira son sous vêtement pour entrer dans la douche et se coller dans le dos de son petit ami, embrassant son épaule. Minho sourit et se tourna vers Thomas pour le serrer dans ses bras. Celui-ci releva immédiatement la tête pour l'embrasser, frissonnant de bien être. Il réalisa que ça lui avait manqué et, surtout, qu'il n'aimait pas la façon dont il lui avait parlé la veille.

« Excuse-moi, mon amour... »

Murmura-t-il un peu penaud juste après le baiser. L'asiatique haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Quoi ? »

Thomas détourna la tête et poussa un petit soupir.

« J'aurais pas du m'énerver, hier, je... »

Minho secoua légèrement la tête et attira un peu plus Thomas contre lui.

« C'est rien, oublie ça. »

Lui ordonna-t-il simplement en passant les mains contre ses reins, puis les descendant le long de ses fesses.

« Dis, t'as vraiment raté quelque chose hier soir... »

Souffla-t-il contre son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Thomas sourit en coin avant de glisser son visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser et mordiller sa peau.

« Ah oui... ? C'est dommage que tu sois à plat alors... »

Répondit-il d'un ton brûlant, faisant ricaner légèrement Minho.

« Qui te dis que je suis à plat ? »

Thomas se redressa et baissa la tête pour regarder entre eux. Il lâcha un sourire en relevant les yeux vers Minho.

« Va falloir faire mieux que ça... »

Souffla-t-il en enroulant les bras autour de son cou. L'asiatique l'agrippa par les hanches pour le plaquer contre le mur avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Thomas frissonna, relevant une main dans ses cheveux et se cambrant vers lui. Il aimait toujours autant provoquer son amant et c'était toujours aussi efficace. Il répondit longuement au baiser, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux avec une envie folle d'aller plus loin. Il passa l'autre main entre eux pour se saisir du membre de Minho et le caresser pour lui donner une taille un peu plus satisfaisante. L'asiatique frissonna et pencha la tête pour mordiller et embrasser l'épaule de Thomas pour l'exciter d'avantage, mais celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça pour l'être. Il échangea leur place, appuyant Minho contre la paroi de la douche. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et s'agenouilla devant lui pour prendre son sexe en bouche, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Comme toujours, Thomas s'appliquait, il ferma les yeux et s'aida de sa main pour parfaire sa fellation, mais il savait ce que préférait son petit ami, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Minho se cambra. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à déterminer qui entre Thomas et Newt était le plus doué pour ça...Il passa la main dans les cheveux de son petit ami.

« T'es parfait, mon bébé... »

Commenta-t-il. Thomas sourit intérieurement et mit encore plus de cœur à l'ouvrage. Minho se mordit la lèvre et laissa échapper un gémissement. Mais le brun avait envie d'en profiter lui aussi. Il le suça quelques minutes à peine, il ne voulait surtout pas le faire jouir. Il se redressa ensuite face à son amant qui fit une petite moue boudeuse. Il rit doucement et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser langoureusement, lui faisant retrouver le sourire. L'asiatique répondit fougueusement au baiser en échangeant leurs places de nouveau. Thomas rompit l'échange pour se tourner face au mur, collant son dos au torse de Minho qui embrassa sa nuque et son épaule. Il fit glisser la main le long de ses côtes puis sur sa hanche avant de la déplacer encore pour venir la poser sur une de ses fesses. Il allait commencer à le préparer lorsque Thomas tourna la tête vers lui et la hocha négativement.

« Viens... »

Lui souffla-t-il, brûlant. Minho fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« T'es sûr...? »

Demanda-t-il, un peu hésitant. Thomas recula un peu la tête pour embrasser la joue de son petit ami.

« Dépêche-toi, mon amour... »

Lui ordonna-t-il sur un ton toujours aussi chaud en cambrant les reins pour venir onduler des reins contre le sexe de Minho dont le corps se couvrit de chaire de poule. Il sentit peu à peu la raison l'abandonner, Thomas était bien trop sexy pour qu'il puisse lui résister, alors il abdiqua et se rapprocha encore, agrippant ses hanches pour le pénétrer, lui arrachant un gémissement. Le brun se pencha en avant pour pouvoir se cambrer un peu plus et appuya le front sur ses bras croisés contre le mur. Il n'avait pas eu mal du tout, d'ailleurs il n'y pensa même pas, se concentrant plutôt sur son plaisir naissant alors que Minho commençait à onduler en lui. Thomas se cambra le plus possible, ondulant des hanches pour venir à la rencontre du membre de son petit ami. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements de plaisir et se tendit. Il se sentait encore mieux que quand il s'était réveillé le matin même. Peu importe ce qui pouvait lui arriver aujourd'hui, il était prêt à l'affronter, songea-t-il en se redressant dans les bras de son petit ami qui perdit la bouche dans son cou et sur son épaule. Thomas tourna la tête, quémandant un baiser, que Minho lui accorda en se redressant contre lui. Il avait les mains crispées sur ses hanches et allait et venait vivement en lui, le faisant gémir de façon moins en moins contrôlable. Le brun envoya la main en arrière pour la crisper dans les cheveux de Minho et se cambra, rejetant la tête en arrière. Il se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux.

« Minho... »

Gémit-il alors qu'il enroulait ses doigts tremblants autour de son sexe pour se caresser et augmenter son plaisir. L'asiatique sourit en coin, il aimait particulièrement quand on prononçait son prénom de cette façon là...

« Si tu savais à quel point t'es sexy, mon Thomas... »

Souffla-t-il contre son oreille. L'intéressé frissonna pour deux raisons. D'abord, le ton de voix de son petit ami était particulièrement sexy et lui faisait perdre ses moyens, mais ce qu'il préféra, c'est l'adjectif possessif. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui, Newt passait son temps à l'appeler comme ça, mais c'était la première fois que Minho le faisait en utilisant son prénom et Thomas se sentit pousser des ailes. Il était étrangement fier de lui appartenir. Il se cambra d'avantage, encourageant son amant d'un souffle. Minho sourit légèrement avant de revenir embrasser le cou de Thomas puis il le mordit soudainement, le rapprochant encore un peu plus de l'orgasme. La main du brun se fit plus ferme sur son sexe et se crispa brusquement, éjaculant contre le mur en un gémissement lascif, les yeux fermés. Minho se mordit la lèvre, il n'eut le temps que de se retirer pour jouir à son tour. Thomas sourit légèrement. Il prit quelques instants pour se remettre de son orgasme puis il se retourna, enroulant les bras autour du cou de Minho qui le serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Le brun répondit avec fougue à son baiser, relevant la main pour caresser ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime... »

Souffla-t-il ensuite contre ses lèvres. Minho l'embrassa une fois encore.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, bébé. »

Répondit-il avant de reculer. Thomas lui sourit tendrement. Il passa encore un petit quart d'heure sous la douche puis il sortit pour se sécher et retourner dans la chambre. Il croisa le regard de Newt et lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de se glisser dans le lit pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le blond se blottit contre lui, appuyant la tête sur son torse.

« Comment va Minho... ? »

Il demanda en un souffle.

« Plutôt bien, il n'a rien perdu de sa vigueur si c'est la question que tu me posais... »

Répondit Thomas avec un sourire en coin. Newt rit doucement et se redressa un peu au dessus de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

« Permet-moi d'en douter, c'était sûrement pas aussi intense que ça l'était hier soir... »

Le brun rit doucement et passa la main contre les reins de Newt.

« J'ai entendu ça...T'as pas trop mal... ? »

Il demanda avec un sourire en coin. Le blond rit légèrement.

« Tu me prends pour un débutant ? »

Répondit-il simplement. Le rire de Thomas s'accentua et il inversa la situation, allongeant Newt sur le lit pour se hisser au dessus de lui. Il se pencha un peu pour l'embrasser.

« T'en as pas eu assez ? »

Demanda Minho, qui les observait, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Thomas se redressa et tourna la tête vers son petit ami.

« J'en ai jamais assez, tu le sais bien... »

Il rit doucement et se rallongea dans le lit, permettant à Newt de se lever. Il s'approcha de Minho qui l'attira dans ses bras.

« Ça va, mon cœur ? »

L'asiatique roula des yeux.

« Tu vas arrêter de me demander toute les trente secondes si je vais bien ? »

Râla-t-il. Newt le regarda quelques secondes, la bouche entrouverte, avant de comprendre et de sourire.

« Touché... »

Souffla-t-il en se blottissant contre lui. Minho rit doucement en le serrant contre lui.

« Je vais bien, mon ange, t'inquiète pas pour moi... »

Newt se redressa pour l'embrasser. De son coté, Thomas perdait un peu son regard sur ses deux amants, constatant par la même occasion qu'il aimait toujours autant les voir s'embrasser.

 _Thomas... ?_

 _Salut, Aris..._

Répondit-il immédiatement, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais l'autre garçon semblait un peu tendu, il lui transmettait son malaise.

 _Tu vas bien ?_

S'inquiéta-t-il. Aris hésita un peu avant de répondre.

 _Il faut que je te parle...Tu peux venir... ?_

 _Où est-ce que tu es ?_

 _A la salle de bain..._

 _J'arrive._

Thomas se leva immédiatement. Newt tourna la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Tommy ? »

« Quelle tête ? »

Répliqua le brun avec un petit rire, espérant détourner l'attention du blondin. Ce qui échoua misérablement. Thomas roula des yeux et se rapprocha. Il embrassa la joue de Newt et celle de Minho.

« Je reviens, okay ? Aris voulait me dire un truc à propos de ce qu'on lui a demandé hier, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Soyez sage. »

Minho rit doucement et attrapa le menton de Thomas pour le ramener vers lui et l'embrasser.

« Compte là dessus... »

Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Le brun secoua la tête et s'éloigna pour s'habiller avant de sortir de la chambre. Il retrouva Aris quelques instants plus tard. Le blond se regardait dans le miroir et il avait l'air tendu.

« Aris... ? »

Demanda Thomas, pas vraiment à l'aise non plus.

« Tu m'as dit que c'était un rêve. »

Répliqua ce dernier en se tournant vers lui. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi... ? »

« Cette nuit j'ai rêvé qu'on se retrouvait tous les deux dans une chambre et qu'on...Qu'on couchait ensemble... »

Thomas recula d'un pas.

« Moi aussi... »

Souffla-t-il lentement. C'était absurde, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait exactement le même rêve qu'Aris, mais la véritable explication lui paraissait tellement improbable qu'il préférait encore sa version. Le blond se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête.

« C'était pas un rêve. »

Trancha-t-il.

« Comment tu le sais... ? »

Demanda Thomas.

« Tu veux un dessin ? »

Soupira Aris en détournant la tête. Le brun se mordit la lèvre. Il voyait parfaitement où le garçon voulait en venir, mais il n'osait toujours pas y croire. Alors le blond soupira et dégagea son épaule. Thomas poussa un soupir en posant les yeux sur la clavicule d'Aris où il pouvait voir le suçon qu'il lui avait fait. Il se rapprocha un peu.

« Pourquoi on a fait ça... ? »

Demanda doucement le blond. Thomas n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Il se détourna légèrement et baissa la tête pour prendre le temps de la réflexion. Soudain il réalisa.

« ...WICKED... »

Souffla-t-il. Aris fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

Thomas se redressa et se retourna vers lui.

« On était contrôlé... »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

Le brun roula des yeux.

« Réfléchis...Si ça avait vraiment été un rêve, pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait couché ensemble ? Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'on en aurait eu envie ? Pourquoi t'aurais rêvé de moi ? Et moi, pourquoi j'aurais rêvé de toi et pas de Newt ou Minho ? »

Ou de Janson songea-t-il en réprimant un frisson. Il garda évidement ça pour lui. Aris secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas de réponse à donner, mais il ne semblait quand même pas convaincu. Thomas soupira.

« Admettons...Ça arrive de faire des rêves étranges, je suis bien placé pour le savoir et toi aussi je pense. Mais c'était pas un rêve. Pourquoi je t'ai dit naturellement que c'en était un ? Et toi, t'étais conscient, pas vrai ? Tu pouvais contrôler ton corps et ton esprit ? »

« Oui, mais... »

« Alors pourquoi t'as accepté l'idée sans chercher à comprendre non plus ? Pourquoi tout nous est parut aussi naturel ? Je veux dire, je me suis pas posé une seule question, j'ai pas cherché à en comprendre plus, à faire le tour de la pièce pour voir si il n'y avait une faille, j'ai pas essayé de sortir, j'ai fait qu'accepter que, puisque c'était bizarre, c'était pas réel...Tout ce que j'avais envie de faire c'est m'asseoir dans ce lit et parler avec toi...Le reste est venu assez naturellement... »

Le blond pinça les lèvres. Thomas mettait des mots sur ce qu'il pensait depuis qu'il avait réalisé que ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la nuit était vraiment arrivé.

« Au départ, quand je te parlais, j'avais l'impression que c'était pas moi qui le faisais...Comme si j'étais spectateur de mon propre corps... »

Fit-il avec lenteur. Le brun hocha doucement la tête.

« Moi aussi ça me l'a fait... »

Aris frissonna.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'était WICKED ? »

Demanda-t-il doucement. Thomas haussa les épaules.

« J'ai pas d'autres explication... »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient fait ça ? »

Le brun secoua la tête.

« Ça j'en sais rien, c'est comme si tu me demandais pourquoi ils nous ont fait subir toutes ces expériences depuis le début... »

Aris se détourna et poussa un gros soupir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire alors ? »

Thomas garda le silence quelques instants le temps de réfléchir. Il croisa les bras.

« Rien. »

Répondit-il, déterminé. Aris fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers lui. Le brun croisa son regard.

« Écoute, ils attendent sûrement une réaction, qu'on panique ou qu'on s'évite, je sais pas...Mais on va pas leur faire ce plaisir, d'accord ? On a qu'à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé...Après tout personne n'est au courant pas vrai ? Juste toi et moi... »

Aris hésita.

« Je sais pas, Thomas... »

« Je sais pas ce qu'ils attendent de nous mais j'ai aucune envie de me laisser manipuler... »

Le blond réfléchit encore un instant puis il finit par hocher la tête.

« Okay...On...On a qu'à oublier ça... »

Thomas approuva.

« Ça va aller ? »

Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Il voyait bien qu'Aris ne se sentait pas forcément bien, lui non plus n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette. Il se rapprocha et posa la main sur son épaule. Le blond leva les yeux pour croiser son regard. Il hocha doucement la tête.

« Oui...Oui ça va... »

Thomas lui sourit légèrement.

« Okay... »

Répondit-il en se détachant de lui.

« On se voit plus tard ? »

Demanda-t-il avec douceur. Le blond lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête. Le bleu se détourna alors. Il avait la main sur la poignée lorsque Aris l'intercepta.

« Thomas, attend... »

L'intéressé se retourna, la tête légèrement penchée. Le blond hésita un peu mais il finit par relever la tête vers lui, lui adressant un sourire timide.

« Embrasse-moi... »

Lui demanda-t-il doucement. Thomas se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ai cru que tu me le demanderais jamais... »

Répondit-il immédiatement en revenant vers lui. Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Aris enroula les bras autour de son cou et répondit passionnément au baiser. Thomas laissa descendre une de ses mains contre la hanche du blond en approfondissant l'échange. Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent longuement et Thomas frissonna de bien être comme si le contact lui avait manqué. Il en était de même pour Aris qui se blottit dans les bras de l'ancien Coureur. Finalement, le brun recula légèrement, à bout de souffle et observa son ami qui plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, mais leur vision des choses venait radicalement de changer. Thomas caressa doucement la joue de son vis-à-vis en se mordillant la lèvre puis il se détourna pour sortir de la salle de bain. Il fronça les sourcils en quittant la pièce, réalisant ce qui venait de se passer.

 _Aris..._

 _Je...Je sais..._

 _Il faut qu'on arrête de se retrouver seuls tous les deux..._

Suggéra-t-il, c'était la seule idée qui lui venait, après tout il ne semblait pas y avoir de problème en présence des autres...Ce n'était pas le meilleur plan du monde mais il commençait à stresser. Si c'était bien une idée de WICKED, ce dont il n'avait plus aucun doute à présent, ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. Au contraire, il voyait déjà une multitude de problèmes lui tomber dessus. Comme si il n'avait pas déjà assez de choses à gérer avec Janson...

 _Ouais...Okay..._

Lui répondit Aris, mal assuré. Thomas frissonna. Il n'aimait pas l'état dans lequel ça mettait le blond. Il avait une furieuse envie de prendre soin de lui et le protéger...

 _Ça va aller, t'en fais pas..._

Lui dit-il avec douceur. Aris sembla s'apaiser et Thomas sourit légèrement, rassuré. Il rejoignit les autres en train de déjeuner dans le réfectoire et s'installa à coté de Newt qui lui sourit et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Le brun embrassa sa joue et appuya un peu la tête sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il était complètement perdu et il se rendait compte qu'il risquait gros. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire...Et a vrai dire il n'y croyait pas encore vraiment.

« Trésor... ? »

« Mmh... ? »

« Je peux te poser une question un peu bizarre ? »

Demanda-t-il en se redressant pour le regarder. Newt haussa un sourcil et sourit légèrement.

« Aie...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Thomas poussa un soupir.

« Est-ce que je...Est-ce que j'ai passé toute la nuit avec vous... ? »

Newt fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi... ? »

« Je...J'ai fais des rêves un peu bizarres...J'avais l'impression de me promener dans le complexe...Ça avait l'air tellement réel... »

Expliqua-t-il. Ça lui était venu totalement naturellement, il ne s'étonnait plus de parvenir à lui mentir aussi facilement. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de lui avouer la vérité.

« T'as pas bougé, Tommy... »

Répondit Newt, intrigué.

« T'en es sûr... ? »

« Chéri, j'ai dormi dans tes bras...T'étais coincé entre Minho et moi, tu crois pas que tu nous aurais réveillé si tu t'étais levé ? »

Répliqua le blond avec un demi sourire.

« C'était rien qu'un rêve... »

Thomas se mordilla la lèvre et sourit à son tour. Il se rapprocha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« T'as raison, ça me ressemble bien de faire des rêves idiots... »

Répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Newt l'observa un moment. Thomas sentait qu'il voulait lui poser d'autres questions, mais il se retenait, sans doute à cause de la présence des autres. Il tenta de le rassurer d'un coup d'œil et passa la main contre ses reins pour l'enlacer.

Après le petit déjeuner, les Blocards se retrouvèrent une fois encore devant le panneau d'affichage dans le couloir. Aucun n'avait envie de descendre, mais on leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. La première surprise fut de remarquer qu'ils avaient tous été changés de salle et d'étage. Tous sauf Thomas, évidemment, qui se retrouvait seul au sous sol. Newt crispa sa main sur son poignet et le brun tourna la tête vers lui.

« T'inquiète pas... »

Souffla-t-il presque imperceptiblement contre son oreille.

« Tommy... »

Répondit le blond. Thomas frissonna. Il n'était pas plus rassuré que Newt, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? »

Intervint Minho en les observant. Le brun tourna la tête vers lui avant de la secouer.

« Rien, j'ai hâte de passer encore une journée à me faire cuisiner pendant qu'on vous fait faire les trucs cool... »

Ironisa-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Minho poussa un soupir et attira Thomas dans ses bras. Celui-ci appuya la tête sur son épaule en se blottissant contre lui.

« T'inquiète pas pour moi... »

Souffla Thomas. Mais c'est lui qui était inquiet pour eux. Minho se retrouvait à l'avant dernier étage et Newt au deuxième. Le brun ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire, mais ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Il faut qu'on y aille... »

Lâcha soudain Newt en regardant sa montre. Le brun rompit l'étreinte et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- X -

Thomas rejeta la tête en arrière en laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il releva les mains contre la nuque de Janson, au dessus de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit de la chambre que le brun avait découvert la nuit précédente. Tout était identique à la différence des draps. Si la veille ils avaient été blancs et en flanelle, aujourd'hui ils étaient plutôt en soie et gris anthracite. Peut être qu'ils s'adaptaient au caractère de la personne qui utilisait ce lit, songea étrangement Thomas avait de réaliser qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. De toute façon il préférait la soie. Cette fois-ci, le scientifique ne s'était pas encombré de paroles inutiles. Il n'avait pas essayé de déguiser ce qu'il était en train de faire en un test, il avait directement emmené Thomas ici et lui avait sauté dessus. Ça ne déplut pas à l'intéressé, à vrai dire.

« Janson... »

Gémit-il avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le viol de la veille. Thomas se sentait bien. Terriblement bien. Janson semblait se soucier de son plaisir, pour une fois, il s'était montré étrangement conciliant...Pas vraiment doux car ce n'était de toute façon pas ce qui plaisait à Thomas, mais il ne le forçait pas. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin, puisque le brun ne lui avait opposé aucune forme de résistance. En fait ils étaient presque en train de faire l'amour...Thomas n'aurait pas su expliquer en quoi, mais c'était différent...Et c'était bon. Après le baiser, Janson se redressa et Thomas ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder intensément. Janson se passa la langue sur les lèvres, faisant fondre le jeune homme bien malgré lui. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué même sous la pire torture, mais il adorait littéralement les expressions faciales du scientifique. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le trouver beau...Il frissonna et glissa une main dans ses cheveux, le regard plongé dans le sien.

« Thomas... »

« T'arrêtes pas...Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas... »

Le scientifique rit doucement. Comme si il en avait été question de toute façon. Il agrippa plus fermement la hanche de l'adolescent, s'aidant de l'autre main pour se maintenir au dessus de lui, et approfondit ses pénétrations. Thomas se cambra d'avantage, enroulant une jambe autour de sa taille pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui. Janson en profita pour se pencher et dévorer son cou de baisers et de douces morsures bien moins violentes que la veille. Thomas était en train de se perdre dans ses gémissements, doigts crispés dans les cheveux du scientifique.

« Plus fort...S'il te plaît, baise-moi plus fort... »

Janson se mordit la lèvre. Comment résister à ça ? Il se redressa pour pouvoir agripper ses hanches des deux mains et approfondir ses coups de reins. Sous ce traitement, Thomas se tendit. Il ne pouvait absolument plus retenir ses gémissements pour le plus grand plaisir de Janson qui sourit en coin. Mais il pouvait faire mieux. Il se retira presque pour s'enfoncer violemment en lui, lui arrachant une exclamation d'extase. Thomas se mordit la lèvre. Il avait tellement envie de jouir...Il passa la main entre eux pour se caresser. Ses gémissements s'intensifièrent encore, il criait presque littéralement son plaisir à présent, sans aucune envie de se retenir. Janson frissonna. Il perdait, lui aussi, ses moyens, Thomas était encore capable de lui retourner la tête. Même s'il avait prit beaucoup de plaisir à le dominer la veille, lui faire comprendre à quel point il lui appartenait, il préférait largement quand ça se passait comme ça. Il aimait voir l'effet qu'il lui faisait...

« Janson...Janson ! »

Thomas se cambra brusquement. Le scientifique sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau quand il jouissait...Janson atteignit l'orgasme au même moment. Il se retira juste à temps pour éjaculer sur le ventre de Thomas mêlant son sperme avec le sien. Le brun se détendit aussi vite qu'il s'était tendu. Il sourit et enroula les bras autour du cou de l'homme pour l'attirer vers lui et pouvoir l'embrasser. Janson répondit langoureusement au baiser en caressant une de ses hanches. Il rompit ensuite l'échange et s'installa confortablement dans le lit. Thomas sourit et se blottit contre son torse. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir éternellement...Il aimait ça...Mais il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, il avait des dizaines de raisons de s'en vouloir et de se poser des questions, mais il venait de jouir, là, il était détendu et apaisé, surtout si Janson continuait à caresser son dos comme ça. Le scientifique laissait courir tranquillement sa main le long de son corps, frôlant à peine sa peau et le faisant délicieusement frissonner. Thomas profita un long moment du silence et de la quiétude de l'instant, mais il y vit également une occasion d'interroger le scientifique. Il ne savait pas s'il lui répondrait honnêtement, mais il pouvait bien essayer.

« Dis... ? »

« Mmh... ? »

« Pourquoi vous m'avez fait faire ça avec Aris... ? »

Demanda-t-il avec lenteur.

« Quoi ? »

Répliqua immédiatement Janson, intrigué. Thomas se redressa un peu pour pouvoir le regarder. Il cligna des yeux.

« Cette nuit, on s'est réveillé tous les deux ici et on a été contrôlés pour coucher ensemble...Et ce matin on s'est embrassé sans le faire exprès... »

Expliqua-t-il. Il avait essayé de raconter le plus de détails possible pour que le scientifique ne puisse pas essayer de détourner la conversation. Mais Janson ne répondit pas. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et se mordillait doucement la lèvre. Il secoua un peu la tête. Thomas le fixa quelques instants, étonné par sa réaction. Soudain il réalisa. Il haussa les sourcils, la bouche un peu entrouverte.

« T'es pas au courant... »

Souffla-t-il avec lenteur comme un constat improbable. Le regard que Janson lui lança confirma immédiatement son hypothèse. Le scientifique, qui avait pour habitude de tout maîtriser, semblait totalement perdu. Ça aurait du réjouir Thomas, pour une fois que Janson ne contrôlait pas sa vie...Mais, étrangement, il n'en tirait aucune satisfaction. Il s'assit dans le lit et poussa un soupir.

« Faut croire qu'on est tous des pions dans ce merdier... »

Marmonna-t-il, amer. L'homme se redressa à son tour et passa la main le long du dos de Thomas avant de se pencher pour embrasser son épaule.

« Je vais tirer ça au clair... »

Assura-t-il avec lenteur. Thomas fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

Demanda-t-il. En effet, il n'y avait absolument aucune raison qui pousserait Janson à l'aider à comprendre ce qu'on lui faisait subir. L'homme passa le doigt sous son menton pour lui tourner la tête vers lui et l'embrasser. Thomas répondit avec plaisir au baiser passant doucement la main sur sa joue. L'échange lui fit totalement baisser sa garde. Il avait complètement l'impression d'être en couple. C'était un piège. C'était forcément un piège. Janson se fichait de lui c'était obligé. Il ne pouvait pas le violer un jour et agir comme un amant protecteur le lendemain. C'était un foutu piège. Mais Thomas voulait y croire. Après l'échange, Janson se déplaça sur le bord du lit pour se lever. Le brun le regarda faire.

« Tu veux y aller maintenant ? »

Demanda-t-il en venant dans son dos pour l'enlacer et embrasser son épaule et son cou. Le scientifique frissonna et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

« Tu veux pas rester avec moi ? »

Il souffla contre son oreille. Le scientifique rit doucement.

« T'en veux encore ? »

Thomas joignit son rire au sien et se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

« Peut être bien... »

Janson secoua la tête et se détacha de Thomas pour se lever.

« Tu as encore plusieurs tests à passer. Vas prendre une douche et retourne dans la pièce d'à coté. »

Ordonna-t-il simplement en s'habillant. Thomas se mordit la lèvre. C'est vrai que c'était frustrant lorsqu'il partait comme ça. Il poussa un soupir et se rallongea dans le lit.


	80. Chapter 80

Coucou !

Bon, ben encore une fois je dois m'excuser pour le retard, ce n'est pas tant un manque d'inspiration que de motivation en fait ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, je reprends petit à petit.

Comme vous allez le voir, il n'y a pas de lemon dans ce chapitre malgré le fait que j'en amorce, c'est juste que je ne me sentais pas d'en écrire, tout simplement. Il y en aura au moins un dans le suivant, par contre. Peut être deux, mais je ne veux pas vous faire de faux espoirs, on verra !

Autrement, je me permets de faire un petit peu de pub -même si ça n'a pas de rapport avec la choucroute comme on dit-, récemment je me suis inscrite sur un forum RPG qui vient d'ouvrir, si ça vous intéresse ça me ferait plaisir que vous y fassiez un petit tour, peut être que ça vous permettrait d'écrire avec moi, qui sait ? C'est sur un thème fantastique médiéval et c'est très très sympa, je vous y attends, on va bien s'éclater ! C'est ici que ça se passe (comme d'hab enlevez les espaces puisque je ne peux pas linker de liens internet) corvuscorax - rpg . forumactif . org J'espère que ça en tentera quelques uns, j'ai hâte que ça démarre (si vous vous inscrivez n'hésitez évidemment pas à m'y faire un petit coucou, vous devriez me reconnaître assez facilement)

 _Aunew95_ : Bienvenue à toi et merci, merci beaucoup pour ton retour très constructif et ton soutien ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère de tout coeur que tu es guérie depuis que tu as posté cette review (je pense quand même vu le temps qui a passé, mais bon j'espère que ce n'était pas trop grave). Naturellement, vu la taille de la review je vais avoir du mal à répondre à tous les points dans ce chapitre mais, si tu le souhaites, je t'invite à te créer un compte si tu n'en as pas déjà un (c'est gratuit et rapide évidemment) comme ça je pourrais voir avec toi par message privé, ça me ferait plaisir de partager mon point de vue avec toi !

 _Laly77_ : Enfin ! Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend les Janmas à leur juste valeur ! Merci en tout cas, tes commentaires me font bien rire en général et ne t'inquiète pas pour Thomas, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui ;)

 _Yumika_ : Partout partout ! J'aime beaucoup mettre Janson dans cette situation où, et bien, il ne contrôle peut être pas aussi bien WICKED qu'il le croit !

 _Orianne-Sama_ : Mais il n'a rien fait cette fois ! Et puis c'est quoi ce spoiler d'abord ?! C'est mon histoire, je fais ce que je veux, na !

Et pour mon invité (Pense à mettre un petit pseudo ça sera plus facile pour moi de répondre ;)) : Et bien, Janson a dit à Thomas qu'il était mort non ? Et tout le monde sait à quel point Janson est digne de confiance et toujours très honnête surtout avec Thomas !

* * *

« Vous dépassez les bornes ! »

« Vraiment ? C'est amusant d'entendre ça de la part de quelqu'un qui dispose de son corps pour le forcer à avoir des rapports sexuel avec un autre sujet. »

« C'est une variable prévue dans le protocole. »

« Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas été informé ?! »

« Ne faites pas semblant d'être affecté par ce qui arrive à Thomas. »

« Vous m'avez nommé responsable du projet, il est normal que je m'en inquiète ! »

« Vous l'avez violé. »

« Il avait besoin d'un électrochoc... »

« Je vous demande pardon ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous... »

« Je n'ai fait que respecter sa volonté ! Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer les instructions qu'il nous a laissées avant d'être envoyé dans le Labyrinthe ! »

« Vous outrepassez vos fonctions ! »

« Vous n'avez qu'à me retirer le projet dans ce cas ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

« C'est ce que vous mériteriez en effet. »

« Mais vous ne le ferez pas. Je sais parfaitement que vous ne le ferez pas. Vous avez vu ses schémas cérébraux. Nous n'avons jamais eu des résultats aussi bons que lorsque j'ai repris les choses en mains. »

« Ne me tentez pas. Les résultats n'excusent en rien vos agissements déplacés. »

« Peu importe les moyens utilisés ! Le remède est notre seul objectif. »

« Vous n'avez pas les pieds sur terre. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire plus de mal que nécessaire à ces enfants. Vous avez 48 heures pour achever les examens et annoncer le début de la phase 2 ou je vous transfère sur le groupe B. »

\- X -

Les heures qui avaient suivi s'étaient révélées d'un ennui mortel pour Thomas. Il avait eu la surprise de constater que, cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas affaire à Janson. En fait il ne le vit plus de la matinée. A la place il eut droit à un autre médecin qui semblait n'avoir jamais eu la moindre trace de joie de vivre tant ses traits étaient tirés et son ton de voix monocorde. Il lui avait fait passer des tests médicaux en commençant par lui prélever tout ce qu'il avait été possible de prélever avant de passer aux examens physique. Thomas avait l'impression d'être prit pour un enfant de cinq ans tant ce qu'on lui demandait lui paraissait évident et simple. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : sortir d'ici pour retrouver J...Pour retrouver les autres Blocards. Son calvaire s'acheva vers deux heures de l'après-midi. La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire dans laquelle le brun était toujours cloîtré s'ouvrit brusquement sur Janson. Thomas se leva immédiatement, soulagé de le voir. Il espérait que la suite du programme serait un peu plus palpitante et, surtout, que le scientifique ait pu glaner des informations à propos d'Aris. Celui-ci commença par congédier l'autre médecin d'un ton cassant. Pendant ce temps, Thomas observa les traits de l'homme. Il le sentit tendu, agacé peut-être, et, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, il s'approcha.

« Ça va...? »

Demanda-t-il avec une douceur qui l'étonna autant qu'elle étonna Janson qui se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé. Il secoua finalement un peu la tête, signe que Thomas n'avait pas à s'occuper de ça, et s'approcha encore un peu pour passer les bras autour de sa taille. Le brun n'hésita pas. Il glissa les mains contre sa nuque et brisa l'espace qui restait entre eux pour l'embrasser avec fougue, un petit frisson traversant sa colonne vertébrale tant ça lui avait manqué. Janson répondit langoureusement au baiser, se détendant dans les bras de Thomas alors qu'il caressait doucement le bas de son dos. Il n'y a que lui qui le comprenait de toute façon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire...? »

Demanda soudain le brun en reculant à peine la tête, juste assez pour rompre le baiser. Le scientifique sourit légèrement en coin.

« On s'embrasse... »

Thomas se mordilla la lèvre. Quelque chose le turlupinait dans un coin de son esprit. Si, lorsque Janson n'était pas avec lui, il lui manquait d'une certaine façon, lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Ça et le fait qu'après les évènements de la veille il aurait dû le détester bien entendu.

« Pourquoi on s'embrasse...? »

Il demanda alors d'un souffle. Ce coup-ci, Janson se contenta d'un petit rire avant de revenir poser la bouche contre la sienne. Thomas répondit de nouveau langoureusement au baiser, les doigts jouant avec les cheveux de son amant. En effet, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se poser de question...Il en avait envie, c'est tout. Mais Janson finit par rompre l'echange et reculer. Thomas l'observa un moment avant de se souvenir de pourquoi il était parti plus tôt.

« Tu sais pourquoi ils m'ont contrôlé cette nuit ? »

Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras. Le scientifique se mordilla la lèvre. Il fit les cent pas un moment dans la pièce avant de poser son regard sur le jeune homme.

« C'était une variable, Thomas... »

Finit-il par répondre. Celui-ci soupira et roula des yeux. Il aurait du s'en douter.

« Mais je n'y suis pour rien cette fois, je t'assure. »

Thomas haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi Janson était-il en train de se justifier comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si l'opinion que le brun avait de lui avait eu une quelconque importance pour le scientifique jusqu'à présent, c'était donc plutôt étrange qu'il cherche à gagner sa confiance maintenant. À moins que...

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça...? »

Demanda-t-il avec lenteur en s'approchant de lui. Janson l'observa pendant le laps de temps où il avançait vers lui puis il l'attrapa par la taille pour le ramener dans ses bras. Thomas se blottit contre lui, appuyant la joue sur son épaule, il poussa un petit soupir de bien être, les bras enroulés autour de sa nuque.

« Je te demande pardon, Thomas... »

Murmura soudain le scientifique. Le bleu se mordit la lèvre.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça...? »

Janson se redressa pour le regarder et incita Thomas à faire de même. Il plongea un moment son regard dans le sien avant de répondre.

« Pour que tu te souviennes. Il fallait que je provoque un choc assez fort pour secouer ta mémoire liée à ton inconscient. Je l'ai fait pour qu'on se retrouve. Tous les deux...Comme avant... »

Le brun l'observa un long moment. Il essayait de déterminer s'il lui mentait ou non...Et en même temps il ne chercha pas trop. C'était curieux, mais c'est ce qu'il aurait dit spontanément. Il détourna légèrement la tête et sourit. Janson inclina un peu la sienne pour le regarder.

« Thomas... ? »

« Donc, tu ne voulais pas vraiment me faire de mal... »

Commença l'intéressé. Le sourire de Janson s'agrandit alors qu'il resserrait l'étreinte.

« Te faire mal ? »

Répéta-t-il avant de se rapprocher pour embrasser son cou.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies eu mal... »

Souffla-t-il contre son oreille. Thomas rit doucement en passant les ongles contre la nuque du scientifique pour le griffer très légèrement.

« J'imagine que ça répond à ma question... »

Murmura-t-il en se blottissant un peu mieux contre Janson qui se redressa pour le regarder. Une nouvelle question vint brûler les lèvres de l'adolescent qui frissonna.

« Et tu n'avais pas l'intention non plus de réellement tuer Minho ou Newt...N'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Janson se figea et il laissa planer un léger silence qui ne plut pas vraiment à Thomas.

« Bien sûr que non... »

« ...Mais ça ne t'aurait pas dérangé que ça arrive... »

Compléta le brun en détournant la tête. Janson soupira et attrapa le menton de son amant entre deux doigts pour le retourner vers lui.

« Ce qui leur est arrivé faisait parti du protocole, je n'avais pas la main dessus...Je me suis simplement servi de leurs variables pour créer la tienne. Pour être vraiment honnête, je me fiche qu'ils soient en vie ou non...Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi. »

Thomas baissa les yeux. C'était mieux que ce qu'il pensait...Il était toujours inquiet pour ses deux amants, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment en danger finalement, pas plus que lui...Et, sans parler de ça, il commençait à apprécier la déclaration de Janson. Il sourit légèrement et l'attira vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser langoureusement. Le scientifique répondit au baiser, les mains enserrant ses hanches. Thomas sourit contre les lèvres de son amant. Il était en train de se dire qu'il passerait bien à l'étape supérieure lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau interrompus par la montre de Janson qui se redressa puis se détacha de lui.

« Tu peux remonter, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. »

Fit-il distraitement. Thomas haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

« Quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il, vraiment perplexe. Janson lui adressa un regard de haut en bas avant de sourire en coin.

« Il faut que j'y aille de toute façon, mais si tu veux, tu peux rester ici et continuer les exercices que tu as fait ce matin... »

Le brun secoua vivement la tête.

« Surtout pas. »

Répondit-il, catégorique. Janson rit doucement et revint vers lui pour l'embrasser brièvement avant de reculer. Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'il entendit Thomas l'appeler. Il tourna la tête vers lui, l'invitant à continuer. Mais le brun hésita un moment sans vraiment oser le regarder. Finalement il releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? »

\- X -

Newt avait la main crispée sur la barre dans l'ascenseur contre laquelle il était appuyé. Il grimaça, les yeux rivés vers le compteur défilant qui indiquait les étages en priant pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas avant d'arriver en haut. Mais raté. Évidemment, l'engin n'était pas décidé à lui obéir. Et évidemment il s'ouvrit sur Minho. Newt étouffa un soupir tandis que son petit ami haussa un sourcil.

« T'en tires, une de ces tronches. Ça va ? »

Cette fois-ci, le blond soupira. Il tendit la main à Minho qui la saisit pour se rapprocher de lui et l'enlacer. Newt se redressa et s'appuya légèrement contre l'asiatique qui le serra contre lui.

« Non... » Avoua-t-il, ça ne serait à rien de le cacher de toute façon, ça se voyait. « Ils m'ont fait courir toute la matinée, ça fait un mal de chien... »

Il sentit son petit ami se tendre et il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, une main glissée dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

« J'aurais pu arrêter mais...Je voulais voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller... »

« Newt... »

« Je...Je sais...Enfin, ils m'ont donné un anti douleur, ça devrait pas tarder à agir, d'ailleurs. »

Expliqua-t-il tandis que Minho se reculait un tout petit peu pour le regarder.

« Et toi, tu vas bien ? »

Demanda-t-il pour détourner l'attention. L'asiatique haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Mouais...Je commence à en avoir raz-le-bol de leurs machins. »

Newt hocha la tête en poussant un soupir.

« M'en parle pas... »

Marmonna-t-il en appuyant la tête contre l'épaule de Minho.

« Tu penses que Thomas va bien... ? »

Demanda ce dernier après un moment de silence. Le blond hésita.

« J'espère... »

Répondit-il finalement en un souffle. Minho frissonna en resserrant sa prise autour de Newt. Celui-ci le sentait angoissé et il détestait ça.

« Mon cœur... ? »

Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

« Quoi... ? »

« Tu t'es déjà envoyé en l'air dans un ascenseur... ? »

Minho sourit en coin alors qu'il avançait la main pour arrêter l'élévateur.

\- X -

Newt était en train de se réajuster lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent. Les deux garçons tombèrent nez à nez sur Thomas qui les observait les bras croisés.

« Ah, c'est pour ça que j'ai du me taper les sept étages à pied ? »

Marmonna-t-il faussement alors qu'un sourire se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres. Minho et Newt échangèrent un regard puis l'asiatique se reconcentra sur son petit ami. Il s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça, plaçant immédiatement les deux mains sur ses fesses.

« Tu devrais prendre l'escalier plus souvent... »

Fit-il remarque en venant embrasser son cou. Thomas enroula les bras autour de son cou et poussa un soupir de bien être.

« Je dois te remercier alors ? »

Il demanda avant d'embrasser sa joue.

« Moi, en tout cas, je le remercie. »

Fit remarque Newt en souriant légèrement alors qu'il passait devant eux. Thomas fronça les sourcils. Le blond boitait plus que jamais, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler au moindre pas. Il se détacha de Minho.

« Newt... »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. C'est en train de passer... »

Le rassura le blond. Enfin il lui coupa la parole et son ton laissait clairement entendre qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Thomas adressa un regard à Minho qui secoua la tête. Il poussa un soupir et rattrapa Newt, attrapant sa taille pour se coller à son dos. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il se pencha pour passer le bras sous ses genoux et le faire basculer dessus pour le soulever. Newt roula des yeux.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Marmonna-t-il, enroulant tout de même les bras autour de son cou. Thomas rit doucement.

« Je viens de faire travailler mes jambes, il faut bien que je fasse les bras aussi, pour équilibrer. »

Je justifia-t-il avec un petit rire, que Minho partagea en s'approchant d'eux. Newt sourit légèrement.

« C'est pas désagréable... »

Commenta-t-il en appuyant la tête contre l'épaule de Thomas, le nez dans son cou. Il était rassuré en quelque sorte, le brun n'avait pas l'air tendu ou blessé, il n'arrivait pas à lui cacher quand il n'allait pas bien de toute façon. C'est que ça n'avait pas du mal se passer, ce qui le soulagea. Ça et le fait qu'il soit revenu si tôt, il n'aurait pas à se faire un sang d'encre comme la veille.

« C'est calme, vous trouvez pas ? »

Constata soudain Minho en tendant l'oreille. Thomas fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête.

« Vous pensez qu'on est les premier à remonter ? »

Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire. En effet la pièce était vide et Minho confirma que c'était également le cas des dortoirs. Newt poussa un soupir et incita Thomas à le lâcher, ce que fit ce dernier, le reposant délicatement sur ses jambes.

« Vous savez ce que je pense ? »

Demanda le blond. Les deux autres hochèrent négativement la tête.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on va avoir encore beaucoup d'occasion d'être tranquille rien que tous les trois. »

Thomas hocha doucement la tête, ça avait du sens. Mais Newt n'allait pas au fond de sa pensée.

« Et donc ? »

L'incita-t-il à continuer.

« Donc on devrait en profiter. De toute façon il semblerait qu'on ait encore pas mal de temps à tuer avant la fin de la journée. »

Le brun sourit avant de se mordiller légèrement la lèvre. Évidemment. Minho, lui, rit doucement et attrapa le menton de Newt pour le tourner et l'attirer vers lui afin de l'embrasser.

« Et tu sais ce que je pense, moi ? »

Il lui demanda juste après. Le blondin pencha doucement la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Je pense que je vais me faire une joie de mettre ton plan à exécution. »

Reprit il d'une voix brûlante en soulevant Newt dans ses bras, passant ses jambes autour de sa taille, pour le porter vers la chambre. Thomas resta un peu en retrait. Il les observa partir alors que son sourire glissait lentement de son visage. Honnêtement il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de...D'en avoir envie...Mais il n'avait jamais refusé les avances de Newt et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allait commencer, songea-t-il en les rejoignant finalement.


	81. Chapter 81

Hello !

Oui, je sais, ça fait très longtemps, je suis vraiment désolée ! Disons que c'est la vie et ses aléas, j'espère pouvoir récupérer un rythme un peu mieux pour les chapitres à venir mais malheureusement je ne vous promet rien.

Voila un nouveau chapitre feeling, encore une fois il n'y a pas de lemon parce que je voulais que vous vous concentriez sur ce qu'il s'y passe !

 _ginnylovegood griffondor_ : oh merci beaucoup, savoir que c'est ta fiction préférée me touche beaucoup, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça malgré le faible taux de chapitre en ce moment...Par contre, pour la suite de ta review, je peux simplement te dire une chose : Désolée...

 _Jemmastyle_ : WHAAAAAT ?! Mais c'est beaucoup trop bien ça ! Tu sais depuis combien de millier d'années je cherche un partenaire pour faire des RPs Maze Runner ? T'as bien de la chance et je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir inspirée à un threesome ! Y'a rien de mieux, vraiment ! Et...Oui...Janson...Aaaah j'suis tellement contente que ça plaise à quelqu'un qui semble comprendre mon univers ! Moi aussi je te fais pleins de gros bisous et de câlins, j'espère que tu vas continuer à me suivre avec autant de joie !

 _Laly77_ : C'est ça, il n'a pas eu sa dose de Janson (comment on pourrait en avoir trop de toute façon ?). Par contre je ne comprends pas la suite, quelle question n'a pas eu de réponse ? Je suis intriguée maintenant !

 _Loan_ : Oh je te comprends tellement, la recrudescence de Newtmas m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fiction, tu vois ? Justement pour que les âmes en peine comme moi ait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, comme quoi ça porte ses fruits ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise quand même et que tu me suives ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant voir plus !

 _Oriane-sama_ : Oh, tu sais, il est con Thomas :)

 _Yumika_ : Ahah, si seulement il pouvait y avoir une réponse à ta théorie bientôt !

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas sourit légèrement, finalement, il avait fini par se laisser aller et oublier tout le reste. Maintenant il se sentait beaucoup mieux et détendu, il ne pensait presque plus à Janson, ce qui représentait un exploit pour lui depuis quelques jours. Pourtant il ne pu empêcher son moral de s'entacher lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Newt. Le blondin était endormi dans les bras de Minho qui caressait distraitement ses cheveux, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Tu crois qu'on fait vraiment ce qu'il faut... ? »

Souffla Thomas à l'adresse de l'asiatique qui tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué.

« A propos de quoi ? »

Répondit-il aussi bas. Le bleu hésita, il se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant de finalement reprendre.

« Pour lui, je veux dire. » Il désigna Newt d'un petit mouvement de tête. Puisque Minho ne semblait toujours pas comprendre où il voulait en venir, il poursuivit. « Tu crois qu'on fait bien de...Passer notre temps à...Enfin tu vois... »

Cette fois ci, l'asiatique haussa les épaules.

« Je vois pas pourquoi ça serait mal... »

« J'ai l'impression qu'il est...Accro...C'est vrai, regarde, il passe son temps à nous sauter dessus. »

Avança Thomas en se rapprochant un peu pour lui aussi se blottir contre Minho qui passa le bras autour de lui mais semblait toujours détaché, presque désinvolte.

« Pas plus qu'au Bloc. »

Fit-il remarquer, le brun se mordit la lèvre.

« Oui, mais...Au Bloc il y avait Gally...Et maintenant il est mort... »

Minho secoua légèrement la tête.

« On en est pas sûrs. »

Thomas ferma les yeux quelques secondes, il frissonna très légèrement et hocha la tête.

« Si...Si, je le sais...J-...L'Homme Rat...Il me l'a confirmé...Ils ont...Abrégé ses souffrances. »

Avoua-t-il, reprenant les mots exacts de Janson tel qu'il les entendait encore résonner dans son esprit. Minho pinça les lèvres.

« Tu crois qu'il dit la vérité ? »

À nouveau, Thomas hésita. Mais il finit par approuver de nouveau. L'asiatique grimaça légèrement et il baissa les yeux vers Newt pour l'observer un moment, les doigts courant toujours dans ses cheveux.

« Et bien il l'ignore. »

Thomas fronça les sourcils.

« On ne devrait pas le lui dire ? »

Minho lui adressa un regard.

« Tu te sens de lui avouer toi ? Parce que moi non. J'ai pas envie de l'achever, d'accord ? Il est déjà assez fragile comme ça...De toute façon ça ne change rien, ce n'est pas comme si on aurait eu une chance de le revoir. »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Il soupira un peu en baissant la tête pour regarder le blond.

« Non...T'as raison...Mais il faut vraiment qu'on le surveille, maintenant...

L'asiatique étouffa un léger rire.

« Comme si t'avais besoin de me le dire. »

« Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui, tu sais ? »

Minho tourna un peu la tête vers Thomas.

« C'est marrant que tu dises ça, parce que lui, il passe son temps à me dire qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. »

Le brun poussa un petit soupir.

« Je sais...Mais il n'a vraiment pas de quoi, je t'assure. »

« Ouais, tu assures. »

Thomas se redressa et sourit à son petit-ami avant de se rapprocher pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« T'as vraiment pas de bol en amour, toi...Tu te tapes toujours les types qui sont pas normaux... »

Reprit-il, Minho soupira, un sourire au coin des lèvres, et passa distraitement les doigts contre la joue de Thomas.

« Faut croire que j'aime me mettre dans des situations délicates... »

Il répondit avant de l'embrasser de nouveau un peu plus brièvement. Thomas répondit tendrement à son baiser avant de se blottir de nouveau contre lui. Il étouffa un bâillement et regarda l'heure. Il était un peu plus de seize heures, il avait un peu de temps avant le soir et se dit qu'une petite sieste pourrait lui faire du bien. Il interrogea son petit ami du regard et celui-ci hocha la tête. Thomas se redressa alors pour faire le tour du lit et s'installer plutôt contre Newt qu'il serra dans ses bras. Il s'endormit sans demander son reste.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla un peu plus tard, il avait toujours le blond contre lui, mais il s'aperçut qu'il était réveillé puisqu'il sentait ses doigts qui caressaient distraitement son avant bras. Mais de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, Minho n'était plus dans la pièce.

« Newt... ? »

Souffla-t-il avec douceur.

« Tommy... ? »

Eut-il en guise de réponse, ce qui le fit sourire. Il se rapprocha du corps de son petit ami pour le serrer un peu plus dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son épaule.

« Ça va ? »

Il demanda par réflexe, faisant soupirer le blond.

« Pas tellement...Et toi... ? »

Thomas hésita.

« Pas vraiment, non plus... »

Newt soupira de nouveau et se tourna légèrement vers le brun qui passa la main contre sa joue avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le blond glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux tout en répondant au baiser.

« Est-ce qu'au moins t'as bien dormi ? »

Reprit le brun avec un petit espoir, mais Newt eut un petit rire sans joie alors qu'il se retournait complètement pour se blottir contre Thomas, le visage dans son cou.

« Oui mais...Enfin, j'ai rêvé quoi... »

L'ancien Coureur eut un mauvais pressentiment et il resserra sa prise autour du corps de son amant.

« De lui, hein... ? »

« Ouais...C'est la merde, les sentiments... »

Répliqua le blondin, amère. Thomas approuva avant d'embrasser son front et de pousser un soupir.

« M'en parle pas...J'suis désolé, trésor... »

Newt recula un peu pour pouvoir le regarder et appuya son doigt contre les lèvres de son petit ami pour le faire taire. Puis il se redressa et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus brièvement, avant de se lever. Thomas fit de même, il rattrapa Newt et l'attrapa par la taille pour se blottir contre son dos, embrassant son épaule. Le blondin rit doucement et posa les mains sur celles de Thomas.

« Tu viens prendre une douche ? »

Proposa-t-il et le brun approuva avant d'embrasser sa joue et de se détacher de lui. Il resta sage dans la salle de bain, Newt n'avait rien tenté et il ne voulait pas lui donner encore envie, ce n'était définitivement pas naturel. Les deux garçons se contentèrent de se laver.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la chambre, le repas avait été servi. Thomas s'installa à coté de Minho tandis que Newt prit place en face d'eux. Soudain, le brun se souvint de quelque chose. Il avait quand même un peu de temps, mais il devait tout de même prévenir ses deux amants, il allait devoir leur mentir, mais il ne voulait surtout pas les inquiéter.

« Après manger il faut que je redescende. »

Annonça-t-il de but en blanc, ça ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot de toute façon. Newt tourna la tête vers lui, alarmé.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Thomas poussa un soupir et se rapprocha pour lui prendre les mains. Il avait déjà pensé à une excuse et n'eut aucun mal à la retranscrire.

« Ils disent qu'ils peuvent faire quelque chose pour mes cauchemars...Ils doivent me garder en observation cette nuit... »

Minho fronça les sourcils en lui adressant un coup d'œil.

« Et tu crois que tu peux leur faire confiance ? »

Thomas soupira. Il était tenté de répondre un franc oui tant il en était sûr pour le coup, mais ça l'aurait trahi. Il feignit donc de réfléchir en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Je sais pas...Mais ils disent que ça peut me gêner pour la phase 2...J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est cette foutue phase 2 mais Ja...L'Homme Rat...A dit qu'ils devaient s'assurer qu'on y survive...Alors ça pourrait bien être sérieux. »

Le blond soupira à son tour.

« J'aime pas ça... »

Marmonna-t-il, aussitôt approuvé par l'asiatique. Thomas roula des yeux. C'était bien plus facile qu'il ne l'avait pensé en fait, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

« Écoutez...Ça me pourris vraiment la vie, j'peux pas dormir tranquille, ça vous inquiète, ça, non ? Si ils me disent qu'ils peuvent faire quelque chose, je suis prêt à tenter...Même si ça marche pas. »

« Et si ils empirent les choses ? »

Demanda Minho. Thomas s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Newt posa une autre question en même temps qui l'interpella beaucoup plus.

« Il sera là ? »

Les deux garçons se reconcentrèrent sur le blond, Minho haussant les sourcils et Thomas les fronçant.

« Qui ? »

Demanda l'asiatique. Newt lui adressa un vif coup d'œil avant de se reconcentrer sur Thomas.

« L'Homme Rat. » Répondit-il quand même, faisant légèrement tressaillir le bleu. « J'aime pas du tout l'idée que tu pourrais dormir dans une pièce où il se trouve vu la façon dont il te regarde. »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre. Comme lui, Newt était un bon menteur. Sous la froideur et le mépris de sa phrase, il cachait une profonde détresse et Thomas savait pourquoi. Ça le fit se sentir coupable. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de renoncer et il haussa les épaules.

« Pas que je sache. Ils ne vivent pas ici, tu sais, vu l'air dégoutté qu'il a en notre présence, je doute qu'il ait envie de faire des heures supplémentaires. »

Cette phrase ne convainquit évidemment pas Newt, mais ce n'était pas pour le blond qu'il parlait de la sorte, mais plutôt pour Minho qui, lui, sembla un peu plus rassuré. Il passa la main dans le dos de Thomas qui se pencha un peu sur le coté pour se blottir contre lui. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Newt et avança la main pour la poser sur la sienne sur la table, espérant lui faire comprendre sans lui dire que ses prochaines paroles lui seraient directement adressées.

« Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance, okay ? Je vous promet qu'il ne m'arrivera rien cette nuit. »

Fit-il avec sérieux. Le blond sembla hésiter, mais entrelaça finalement leurs doigts t détourna la tête.

« S'il t'arrive quelque chose je te jure que je te tue. »

Marmonna-t-il, faisant légèrement rire Minho.

« Tu peux pas dire des trucs pareils, ça provoque un drôle de paradoxe en moi. D'un coté j'aurais envie de t'en empêcher et de l'autre...Je pense que j'aurais envie de t'aider. »

Thomas se redressa pour regarder son petit ami, faussement indigné.

« Tu hésiterais vraiment à me tuer si Newt te le demandait ? »

Minho tourna la tête vers lui.

« Des fois tu mérites. »

« Ah bah d'accord, moi qui pensais pouvoir vous faire confiance, je crois que je me suis trompé ! »

Répliqua Thomas, faussement dramatique, avant de rire, suivi par Minho, puis Newt. Le blond semblait un peu plus détendu et ça soulagea Thomas. Il savait qu'il était toujours inquiet, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire grand chose de plus, de toute façon il savait bien qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, c'était bien la seule chose sur laquelle il n'avait pas menti. Il se reconcentra ensuite sur son assiette. En fait il commençait un peu à stresser. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, ça n'avait aucun sens, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il resta donc silencieux une bonne partie du repas et personne de s'en formalisa, ça lui arrivait souvent.

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

Lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment alors qu'il regardait sa montre. Il se leva, rapidement suivi par Minho et Newt. Les deux garçons l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur et, à vrai dire, il apprécia plutôt l'attention. Le temps que l'élévateur monte, il se tourna vers ses amants et prit Newt dans ses bras pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser langoureusement. Le blond répondit au baiser puis recula pour laisser la place à Minho qui fit de même. Thomas resta un moment dans les bras de l'asiatique et déposa un baiser contre son cou avant de reculer.

« Tu veilles bien sur lui, hein ? »

Demanda-t-il. Newt roula des yeux.

« J'ai pas besoin qu'on... »

« C'est pas à Minho que je parlais. »

Le coupa Thomas, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Newt haussa les sourcils avant de regarder l'asiatique, qui lui retourna le regard. Lorsqu'il comprit, il rit doucement et se rapprocha pour laisser Minho passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

« C'est promis. »

Souffla le blond avec douceur. Il sourit à Thomas en appuyant la tête sur l'épaule de Minho.

« Et, toi, n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit. »

Lui recommanda-t-il une dernière fois avant que le brun ne s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur. Il soupira tandis que les portes se refermaient. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de montrer aux deux autres sur quel bouton il allait appuyer. Il pinça les lèvres et pressa celui qui menait au sous sol. Il sentait son stress, qui se traduisait par une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac, augmenter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, surtout qu'il était plutôt content. Il avait envie que ça descende plus vite et à la fois que ça ralentisse, c'était vraiment étrange. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il sursauta en tombant nez à nez avec Janson. Celui-ci sembla tout aussi surpris de le voir et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Déjà ? »

Lâcha-t-il, un peu blasé, alors que Thomas venait à sa rencontre en haussant un sourcil.

« T'as l'air ravi de me voir... »

Remarqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Le scientifique rit doucement en attirant le jeune homme contre lui.

« Je n'avais juste pas vu l'heure... »

Répliqua-t-il avant de se rapprocher pour l'embrasser. Thomas répondit au baiser, il sentit tout son stress s'envoler avec le plaisir que lui apportait l'échange. L'homme dévia jusqu'à sa mâchoire sur laquelle il posa la lèvres avant de remonter vers son oreille.

« Tu m'as manqué... »

Y souffla-t-il, le faisant frissonner. Mais il n'avait certainement pas perdu de son répondant.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas vu l'heure... ? »

« Et bien ça ne veut pas dire que je ne pensais pas à toi... »

Répliqua instantanément Janson. Thomas se sentit rosir légèrement. Il avait vraiment des réactions qui l'agaçaient. Il avait l'impression d'être une adolescente et ça le gênait un peu, mais Janson ne fit pas mine d'y prêter attention. Il recula et lui tendit la main que Thomas saisit sans la moindre once d'hésitation avant de se laisser entraîner dans le couloir.


	82. Chapter 82

Coucou !

Et voila enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Ceux qui suivent BMMF savent que mon activité est ralentie ces temps-ci pour cause de vacances, pour les autres sachez que je fais de mon mieux pour reprendre un rythme correct ! Bientôt les deux ans de la fiction, vous vous rendez compte ?

Pour fêter ça -un peu en avance d'un jour- Janmas ! C'est le dernier de cette série, pas d'inquiétude pour ceux qui n'aiment pas eheh !

 _Yumika_ : C'est très gentil à toi de t'inquièter pour moi mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien ravie de t'avoir parmi mes lecteurs !

 _Oriane-Sama_ : Encore un ptit dernier pour le fun :3

 _Soran-M_ : Heeeey ! Déjà merci à toi pour ta rivewman (j'aime les mots valise et alors ?) tous tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, surtout celui où tu me dis que tu confondais mes écrits et l'oeuvre originale (nyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa) et je suis ravie que tu apprécies (presque) tous mes couples et également que je t'en ai fait découvrir et aimer certains. Pour le presque, parce qu'évidemment on ne peut pas tout aimer et tu l'as très bien compris, sache que Janson est justement là pour ça, choquer et bousculer mes lecteurs, mon ambition d'exacerber les mauvais cotés de Thomas y est pour beaucoup aussi mais rassures-toi, je peux au moins vous dire que c'est pas demain la veille qu'il laissera tomber Minho ou Newt. J'ai toujours apprécié le coté "sur le fil du rasoir" de la personnalité de Thomas qui est un peu effleurée par Dashner dans ses romans (béni soit-il) du coup je joue avec et, désolée, mais Janson est HAF :3. En tous cas j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier avec moi et à suivre les folles aventures de mes Blocards revisités eheh.

 _Eeyore17_ : Bienvenue sur le fandom TMR alors ! Merci beaucoup pour être sortie de ta zone de confort ce qui t'a permis de me découvrir et merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, vous allez faire exploser mon ego ! Je sais que la tournure s'assombrit, mais fais moi confiance, dis toi que la vie est faite de haut et de bas eheh. Gros bisous à toi, à tes enfants et à ton homme :3

Et sur ce, bonne lecture :cœur:

* * *

Thomas poussa un petit soupir. Avant toute chose, il avait voulu prendre une douche et, comme si le complexe lisait dans ses pensées -ce qu'il le soupçonnait de faire-, une salle de bain spacieuse était maintenant adjacente à la chambre déjà bien mystérieuse. Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se poser de question. Il leva les yeux pour croiser son regard dans le miroir et trouva qu'il avait bien meilleure mine que ces derniers jours, en tout cas il se sentait mieux. Ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'une illusion, ça aussi. Il haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il n'eut pas le temps de plonger plus loin dans ses réflexions car Janson entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Thomas se prit à penser qu'il avait mis le temps, en effet, si au départ il avait hésité à verrouiller la porte, il s'était en fait dit qu'à la réflexion il n'aurait pas été contre un peu de compagnie. Mais le scientifique s'était montré plutôt sage, voir même un peu distant et Thomas, qui n'aurait pourtant pas dû s'en émouvoir, se posait quand même des questions. Mais encore une fois, Janson coupa le fil de ses pensées en se collant contre son dos, les bras solidement enroulés autour de sa taille et la bouche pas loin d'une de ses épaules et de sa nuque qu'il frôla du bout des lèvres.

« Tu es prêt...? »

Demanda-t-il avec son ton traînant habituel, celui qui plaisait tant à Thomas. Ce dernier hocha doucement la tête et se retourna pour faire face au scientifique qui avait desserré sa prise pour le lui permettre. Les deux hommes s'observèrent un moment, chacun essayant de percer l'autre à jour, mais ils étaient tous deux de bons menteurs et c'était peine perdue. Thomas abdiqua le premier et se rapprocha pour embrasser Janson. Celui-ci répondit langoureusement au baiser, les mains descendant le long de son dos pour venir se glisser dans le bas de ses reins, le faisant frissonner. Le jeune homme sourit contre les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Pour l'instant il ne regrettait rien du tout...Cependant il y avait bien une question qu'il pouvait se poser et c'était cette étrange sensation qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec le scientifique, cette impression que...Tout était absolument normal, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes...Il aurait dû le détester, il aurait vraiment dû le détester...Et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être à sa place lorsqu'il était avec lui...Parfois plus qu'avec les autres.

« Janson... ? Pourquoi...Pourquoi je me sens si bien avec toi... ? »

Demanda-t-il avec lenteur, sans vraiment le regarder. L'homme inclina un peu la tête, laissant échapper un petit rire.

« Je ne sais pas... » Il répondit avant de relever une main pour la passer contre la joue de l'adolescent. « Ça t'inquiète... ? »

« Oui...A vrai dire je me demande pourquoi j'ai pas encore essayé de t'assassiner... »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire cette nuit ? »

Souffla Janson avec un sourire en coin que Thomas afficha également quelques secondes plus tard.

« Me voilà démasqué... »

Il rit doucement avant de se rapprocher pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue puis le long de sa mâchoire et dans son cou, réprimant un frisson lorsque les mains du scientifique vinrent caresser ses hanches, remontant ensuite sur ses reins puis sa colonne vertébrale. Il releva la tête pour plutôt poser la bouche contre la sienne. Obnubilé par le baiser, il ne remarqua même pas que Janson avait reculé, l'entrainant avec lui. En fait, Thomas ne se rendit compte qu'il avait bougé que lorsqu'il bascula sur le lit. Il poussa une légère exclamation de surprise en tombant assis sur le matelas et releva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis qui arborait un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

« En tout cas tu ne peux pas dire que je ne te trouble pas… »

Fit remarquer celui-ci, s'attirant un regard noir. Thomas n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il se redressa brusquement comme un diable en boîte et attrapa Janson par les épaules pour le projeter sur le lit et venir immédiatement au-dessus de lui, les cuisses serrées sur son bassin. Il se pencha vers lui pour le regarder tandis que les mains de l'homme venaient se loger sur ses hanches à la limite de son sous vêtement.

« Et moi ? Je te trouble ? »

Demanda l'adolescent avec un sourire en coin avant de venir frôler ses lèvres du bout des siennes. Janson rit doucement et se redressa un peu pour approfondir le contact de leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Thomas avait au départ prévu de contrôler le baiser comme il le voulait, esquivant le scientifique, mais il se laissa finalement faire, c'était trop bon. Janson en profita pour prendre le dessus, inversant leurs positions, approfondissant le baiser par la même occasion.

-X-

Assis en tailleur sur le lit, Newt fixait un point invisible sur le mur tout en se tordant les doigts. Minho soupira en l'observant depuis la porte de la salle de bain de laquelle il venait.

« Tu feras attention, tu commences à être ridé. »

Lui dit-il en venant vers lui. Le blond fronça les sourcils en levant la tête vers lui.

« De quoi ? »

L'asiatique rit doucement en venant s'installer sur le lit, derrière lui pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras.

« A non, c'est juste que tu passes ton temps à faire la gueule. »

Newt roula des yeux et lui mit un léger coup de coude. L'ancien Coureur rit doucement et l'enlaça un peu plus fort avant d'embrasser son épaule.

« Tu t'inquiètes ? »

Il demanda avec un peu plus de douceur. Newt frissonna légèrement, détournant la tête.

« Pas toi…? »

L'asiatique soupira de nouveau et appuya le menton sur une épaule de son petit ami.

« Tu l'as dit toi même, tu t'inquiètes suffisamment pour qu'on ait pas à le faire… »

Newt eut un petit sourire sans joie et tourna la tête pour quémander un baiser que Minho lui accorda évidemment, l'embrassant tendrement.

« Je me demande s'il va bien… »

Reprit le blondin juste après. Minho soupira une nouvelle fois, il avait l'impression d'être un gros ballon de baudruche qui se vidait par intermittence. Évidemment qu'il s'inquiétait, mais comme d'habitude il joua la carte de la nonchalance et haussa les épaules.

« Évidemment. T'inquiète pas pour lui. Il fait un gros dodo et on le retrouvera demain matin en pleine forme. Tout ira pour le mieux. »

Répondit-il donc en resserrant sa prise. Newt tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

« Tu sais pourquoi je t'aime, mon cœur ? »

Il demanda en entrelaçant leurs doigts. L'asiatique sourit en coin.

« Mon physique ravageur et mes performances au lit ? »

Le blondin rit doucement.

« Heureusement pour toi que non. »

Répliqua-t-il, catégorique, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Minho. Il s'apprêtait à s'insurger mais Newt l'interrompit d'un nouveau baiser.

« Je plaisante. Évidemment que t'es un des meilleurs coups que j'ai jamais eu. Non...J'aime ta façon de me mentir, de toujours me faire croire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes alors que c'est pas vrai... »

L'asiatique se mordit légèrement la lèvre étouffant encore un soupir, alors qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de Newt.

« Je ferais tout pour toi, mon ange. Pour toi et pour Thomas. »

Le blond sourit tendrement en s'apaisant un peu dans les bras de son amant.

« Je sais, mon amour... »

-X-

Thomas frissonna de plaisir alors qu'il sentait la langue de Janson glisser sur sa nuque et son épaule tandis que ses mains venaient flatter ses hanches et le bas de son ventre. Peu à peu, la bouche du scientifique descendait, traçant un sillon humide le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'adolescent. Celui-ci avait du mal à remettre ses idées en place. Ce contact le faisait frémir d'impatience autant qu'il était plaisant. Mais son seuil tolérance était presque dépassé.

« T-Touche-moi... »

Gémit-il donc, autant ordonnateur que suppliant et Janson rit doucement. Il ne changea pas de rythme, visiblement pas décidé à obéir au jeune homme qui se pencha brusquement en avant, la tête posée sur les oreillers et les fesses relevées, genoux en appui sur le lit. Le scientifique se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer quand Thomas se soumettait à lui comme ça. Il l'observa un moment, satisfait, avant de se pencher vers lui de nouveau pour glisser la langue le long de ses reins. Thomas frissonna. Il se doutait bien de ce qui allait se passer ensuite et son ventre se tordait d'anticipation tant il avait envie d'aller plus loin. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait déjà fait ce genre de choses avant -ou du moins pas qu'il n'en ait eu le souvenir-, en vérité il n'avait même jamais -de mémoire- envisagé que ça pouvait se faire…Il regretta tout de suite de ne jamais y avoir songé tant la langue de Janson qui s'insinuait en lui lui fit du bien. Il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement de plaisir mais tendit les reins. De son coté, Janson jubilait. Thomas était vraiment ouvert à tout…Et tous…Ce gosse était parfait.

« J-Janson…S'il-te-plait…Baise-moi. »

Soupira l'adolescent, que la langue de son ainé ne satisfaisait plus. L'homme se redressa. Il obéit à l'ordre pour une fois, car c'est exactement le signal qu'il attendait. Il ne perdit pas un instant. Agrippé d'une main à Thomas, il guida son sexe en lui de l'autre pour le pénétrer brusquement.

-X-

Newt poussa un petit gémissement, un sourire au coin des lèvres et les doigts crispés dans les cheveux de Minho qui venait de s'enfoncer en lui. Il commençait à se détendre et, même s'il s'inquiétait toujours pour Thomas, l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose s'éloignait de plus en plus au profit du plaisir que lui procurait Minho. De son coté, l'asiatique, en plus d'essayer de ne pas trop penser à Thomas, tâchait de ne pas non plus songer à ce qu'il lui avait dit l'après-midi même. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que le sexe pouvait avoir de néfaste ? Rien du tout, se força-t-il à penser. Après tout, si les choses devaient empirer sous peu, ils faisaient peut être bien d'en profiter tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore, qui pouvait dire ce dont WICKED était capable ?

-X-

Thomas se perdait dans son plaisir, il avait encore une fois tout oublié. Il se redressa pour coller son dos au torse de Janson et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour quémander un baiser. Le scientifique se pencha pour lui accorder ce qu'il voulait. Décidément, songea-t-il, Thomas bénéficiait vraiment d'un traitement de faveur. Et ça plaisait vraiment à l'intéressé. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, profitant de l'instant, puis Janson rompit l'échange pour se remettre en mouvement entre ses reins, la bouche à présent posée sur son épaule. Thomas ondula alors des reins pour approfondir les pénétrations. Il se pencha un peu en avant, appuyant les poings sur le matelas pour se stabiliser sans pour autant rompre le contact peau contre peau avec Janson.

« C-Continue…Ne t'arrête pas… »

L'encouragea-t-il d'un souffle en se cambrant encore un peu. Le scientifique rit doucement en se collant un peu plus à son dos. Il obtempéra évidemment, les ongles s'enfonçant peu à peu dans la peau de ses hanches.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres… »

Murmura-t-il suavement tout contre son oreille. Thomas frissonna. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai tout le temps…Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus que ça car Janson frappa de nouveau sa prostate, étouffant de plaisir la moindre de ses réflexions. Soudain, son amant se retira, lui arrachant un soupir de frustration. Mais son inconfort fut de courte durée car Janson l'agrippa par les hanches pour le retourner avec une aisance incroyable. Thomas sourit en appuyant son dos sur le matelas, laissant Janson venir au-dessus de lui.

« J'avais envie de te voir… » Se justifia ce dernier en passant la main sous sa cuisse pour la relever. Le brun rit doucement en l'attirant un peu plus au-dessus de lui.

« Regarde-moi autant que tu veux…Prends-moi d'abord…Et embrasse-moi… »

Lui répondit-il, le faisant rire à son tour. Le scientifique tira un peu plus son amant par les hanches pour s'enfoncer de nouveau en lui, sans douceur, comme il aimait, tout en se penchant un peu vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Thomas poussa un gémissement de plénitude. Il avait fermé les yeux lorsque Janson l'avait pénétré, mais il les rouvrit pour le regarder. Il n'allait pas l'embrasser hein ? Songea-t-il. Comme d'habitude il allait devoir soit quémander soit se débrouiller tout seul. Il choisit la deuxième option et passa les mains contre la nuque du scientifique. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, le fixant intensément pendant une poignée de secondes avant que la tentation ne soit trop forte. Il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, étouffant ses gémissements de plaisir.

-X-

« Minho… »

Newt rejeta la tête en arrière. Il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, mené à l'orgasme par les pénétrations de son petit ami.

« Je t'aime, mon ange… » Murmura ce dernier comme par réflexe. Newt le regarda et lui sourit légèrement. Il sentait que Minho était tendu, inquiet sans doute, mais il n'avait, égoïstement, pas envie de s'en occuper. Pas maintenant…Dans cinq minutes…Il poussa un nouveau gémissement et attira Minho vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait sans utiliser un seul mot. A ce contact, l'asiatique se détendit. Plus rien n'avait d'importance lorsqu'il était dans les bras de Newt. Il se raccrocha à cette idée alors qu'il les conduisait tous les deux au septième ciel. Le blond se cambra, se laissant envahir par le plaisir jusqu'au point de non retour. Il se crispa, éjaculant entre eux dans un gémissement un peu plus aigu. Minho ne tarda à le suivre dans son orgasme, le net glissé dans son cou. Newt le serra fort contre lui puis le libéra pour qu'il se redresse pour se retirer et s'allonger à ses cotés. Il se tourna dans sa direction pour l'observer et Minho passa la main contre sa joue.

« Ça va mieux, mon ange… ? »

Newt fronça légèrement le nez.

« Mieux que toi, on dirait… »

L'asiatique, que l'orgasme avait quand même détendu, s'allongea sur le dos et réfléchit un instant.

« Non, je me sens plutôt bien… »

Finit-il par dire. Newt sourit en se blottissant contre lui.

« Alors tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'asiatique le serra contre lui.

« Ouais…Ouais, ça ira… »

Approuva-t-il. Il eut encore une fois une pensée pour Thomas, moins d'inquiétude que de manque cette-fois, mais il n'en fit pas part au blond, inutile de relancer le sujet. Alors il se tut et laissa Newt s'endormir dans ses bras après l'avoir embrassé encore une fois. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à compter les heures…

\- X -

« J-Janson… »

Gémit Thomas une nouvelle fois. Ils en étaient au stade où ils ne jouaient plus, ils ne se cherchaient plus. Ils s'étaient trouvés. Janson se pencha pour regarder son amant, profitant pleinement de la vue autant que de son corps offert. Il allait et venait en lui avec force, indifférent de ce que pouvait ressentir le jeune homme puisque, visiblement, c'était ça qui lui plaisait. Après tout il n'arrêtait pas d'en redemander, pas vrai ? Effectivement, Thomas était tiraillé dans une sorte de plaisir coupable, à mi chemin entre sentiment de plénitude totale et désagréable impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire objet. Ça et la culpabilité…Mais pour le moment, le plaisir était le plus présent dans son esprit. Il tendit les reins, les ondulant en rythme avec les pénétrations du scientifique qui se faisaient de plus en plus vives pour son plus grand bonheur. Il passa les mains contre ses épaules et dans son dos s'y agrippant par intermittence au fur et à mesure que les vagues de plaisir s'insinuaient en lui. Janson se pencha vers lui et Thomas plongea son regard dans le sien, le fixant intensément. Plutôt que de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser, il se redressa et plaqua les lèvres contre les siennes. Pour pouvoir garder la position et faire durer l'échange le plus longtemps possible, il enroula fermement les bras autour de son cou. De son coté, Janson s'appuya d'une main sur le matelas et passa l'autre dans le dos de Thomas pour le maintenir contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis Thomas se laissa retomber dans le lit, rejetant la tête en arrière pour gémir. Il se cambra un peu plus pour mieux ressentir les pénétrations et avança la main pour se caresser. Janson se redressa pour l'observer faire. Il se mordit la lèvre, promenant un regard appréciateur sur le corps de l'adolescent qui, lui, avait fermé les yeux pour tout oublier autour de lui. Il se tendit, son souffle s'accélérant encore si c'était possible et ses gémissements s'intensifiant jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par jouir, les mains crispées dans le dos de Janson et les yeux fermés. Profitant de sa tension et, sans s'en rendre compte, de la légère douleur que provoquait les ongles du jeune homme en venant mordre sa chaire pour se rapprocher de l'orgasme, il ne tarda pas à le sentir monter et se ficha au fond du corps de Thomas pour y éjaculer, le visage niché dans son cou. Le brun frissonna de bien être, la main contre la nuque de Janson et les yeux fermés pour se remettre pleinement de sa jouissance. Encore une fois il se sentait comblé dans tous les sens du terme. Le scientifique se redressa pour s'allonger à coté de lui et Thomas en profita pour se soustraire à son emprise et se relever. Il se tourna vers Janson qui avait fronce les sourcils. L'adolescent crut d'abord à de l'incompréhension, mais en regardant mieux, il vit de l'agacement voir une pointe de colère venir embraser son regard bleu glacier. Il fronça lui-même les sourcils -d'incompréhension pour sa part- et l'interrogea :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Lui répondit son amant d'un ton mesuré mais clairement acide et entre ses dents. Thomas sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine comme s'il venait de passer sous un vent glacial et particulièrement piquant, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

« Prendre une douche, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Il demanda naturellement. Il vit avec soulagement le visage de Janson se radoucir. C'est…Qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment le voir en colère…D'une certaine manière, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il lui faisait parfois peur. Pourtant, il sentait son instinct lui dire de prendre le dessus. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas osé le faire…Mais peut être qu'avant le Labyrinthe…Il stoppa là le cours de ses pensées car Janson se leva à son tour et passa devant lui. Thomas lui adressa un coup d'œil bref avant de se préparer à le suivre mais il reporta brusquement son attention sur lui et hoqueta de stupeur : le dos de Janson était couvert de griffures bien profondes, toutes saignaient légèrement. Intrigué, ce dernier s'arrêta pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule avant de revenir vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

Thomas hésita, puis finalement poussa un soupir avant de regarder le bout de ses ongles. Encore une fois, c'était son œuvre.

« Ton dos… »

Avoua-t-il à demi mot. Le scientifique haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il passa une main dans son dos et, lorsqu'il la ramena à portée de vue, constata qu'elle était légèrement tachée de sang. C'est vrai qu'en y pensant, ça le brûlait un peu. Il adressa un coup d'œil interrogateur à Thomas, dans le but d'en apprendre plus, mais celui-ci se contenta de le regarder, une pointe de malice dans le regard et les lèvres pincées en une mimique faussement innocente. Le scientifique comprit rapidement. C'est vrai que c'était bien le genre de Thomas, ça faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il sourit en détournant légèrement la tête. C'était signe qu'il avait apprécié l'instant au moins. Lentement il lui tendit la main et Thomas s'en saisit pour le suivre à la salle de bain. Là-bas, Janson constata l'étendue des dégâts mais ne dit rien et attira l'adolescent sous la douche avec lui.

Pour être franc, Thomas n'eut pas vraiment de souvenir de cette douche tant il fut obnubilé par la bouche de Janson contre la sienne. Lorsqu'il en sortit il était propre et il sentait bon mais il n'avait aucune idée de quand et comment il s'était lavé. Les deux hommes se séchèrent rapidement et regagnèrent le lit. Thomas, blottit contre le torse de Janson, commençait à s'assoupir lorsqu'il sentit la main du scientifique caresser sa nuque et que ça lui rappela quelque chose.

« Ça veut dire quoi ces tatouages ? »

Il demanda alors à Janson qui rouvrit les yeux pour les baisser vers lui.

« Ne t'occupes pas de ça. »

Cette réponse ne satisfit évidemment pas le jeune homme qui se redressa légèrement.

« Est-ce que je vais mourir ? »

Il s'enquit plus explicitement. Il vit une ombre passer dans le regard de son amant mais celui-ci reprit d'un ton tout à fait posé.

« Nous allons tous mourir un jour, Thomas… »

Cette fois-ci, le brun fronça les sourcils, agacé.

« Ça dit que je vais être assassiné. C'est vrai ? »

Janson hésita un peu avant de répondre. Il se mordilla la lèvre avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Thomas.

« Je ne peux rien te dire…Mais tout ira bien… »

« Et pourquoi je te croirais ? »

C'est en réalité la peur que Thomas masquait sous sa colère et Janson le ressentit, néanmoins il resta calme et posé.

« A quoi ça sert que tu me poses la question si tu ne veux pas croire la réponse ? »

Thomas se mordit brusquement la lèvre et il baissa la tête avant de finalement se détourner pour se placer dos au scientifique. Il se sentait soudain glacé, comme si la mort était déjà venue le prendre, mais Janson lui apporta rapidement de la chaleur en venant se loger dans son dos, les bras enroulés autour de lui dans une étreinte protectrice. Etrangement, Thomas se sentit soudainement en sécurité, comme si il était à l'abri de tout dans les bras de Janson. Celui-ci le sentit se détendre et embrassa son épaule avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« Fais-moi confiance…Tout ira bien... » Thomas frissonna, mais plus du tout de peur et il se blottit contre le torse de son amant. Pour l'instant, il ne devait pas s'en soucier, demain était un autre jour, songea-t-il alors qu'il s'endormait. Janson, lui, profita un moment de la chaleur du jeune homme avant de se détacher de lui le plus délicatement possible pour pouvoir s'allonger sur le dos. De là, il consulta sa montre et lâcha un soupir discret. Le moment était venu.


	83. Chapter 83

Hello ! Alors voila, j'me suis décidé à écrire ! Alors ? Heureux ? Gros cliffhanger à la fin de ce chapitre, je ne suis pas désolée :3

 _Oriane Sama_ : Promis :3

 _Yumika_ : Heyyy ^^ Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir à chaque fois, fidèle au poste ! Et voila ton souhait exhaussé en plus ! Que demande le peuple ? Par contre tu as _définitivement_ des soucis avec ton correcteur x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas se réveilla reposé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il sourit légèrement et se tourna vers le milieu du lit. Il y rencontra Janson et se blottit contre lui. Le scientifique dormait encore et Thomas se prit à l'observer. Il songea que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi vulnérable. S'il était habituellement maître de la situation, c'était cette fois l'adolescent qui contrôlait. Il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait : partir, fouiller la pièce, jouer avec son étrange montre...L'étouffer avec son oreiller...Mais rien de tout ça ne lui faisait envie, pas du tout. Au contraire il se colla un peu plus à Janson, se saisissant de son bras pour le passer autour de lui, profitant ainsi de sa chaleur. Comme la veille, il se sentit immédiatement à l'abri et en sécurité. Pourtant, une petite voix dans son esprit continuait à lui dire de se méfier, mais il décida de l'ignorer pour plutôt contempler son amant. Le visage de Janson était complètement détendu si bien qu'on ne pouvait qu'à peine distinguer les rides d'expression qui venaient barrer son front lorsqu'il était éveillé et fronçait les sourcils. Endormi, il semblait être un autre homme et Thomas, qui le redécouvrait, se prit à penser qu'il lui plaisait tout autant. Il sourit, plutôt content de ce constat, et passa doucement les doigts contre la joue de Janson qui bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Thomas soupira et ferma les yeux, blottissant son nez dans son cou pour profiter du moment. Décidément, il commençait vraiment à devenir accro aux étreintes de l'homme. L'instant ne dura qu'une poignée de minutes puis la montre de Janson se mit à sonner, sans doute pour le réveiller. Thomas hésita puis décida finalement de faire semblant de dormir encore pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Le scientifique soupira, tâtonnant pour éteindre le réveil, puis attira un peu plus Thomas pour le serrer contre lui. Il garda la position un moment et l'adolescent crut qu'il s'était rendormi mais il s'activa finalement et embrassa son front.

« Si tu savais à quel point je suis fou de toi, Thomas... »

Souffla-t-il. L'intéressé aurait voulu écarquiller les yeux, lui demander de répéter ou simplement hoqueter, mais il sentait que Janson n'aurait jamais dit ça, quel que soit son état d'esprit, s'il l'avait su réveillé et que, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne devait pas montrer le moindre signe qu'il l'était. Aussi ne tressaillit-il même pas, priant pour ne pas être trahi par les battements de son cœur qui tambourinait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il eut un instant la crainte irrationnelle qu'on puisse l'entendre. Mais Janson ne sembla rien soupçonner. Il l'enlaça encore un peu et se leva, le reposant délicatement sur le matelas. Il quitta la pièce et Thomas entendit l'eau de la douche couler quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'allongea sur le dos et ouvrit grand les yeux, poussant un profond soupir pour calmer ses palpitations frénétiques. Étalé les bras en croix sur le lit, il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu et, si oui, comment il devait le prendre. Bien. Quelques secondes lui suffirent à réaliser à quel point il avait envie de bien le prendre...Ça lui rappelait de vagues souvenirs tellement flous que c'en était rageant. C'est comme si quelqu'un s'obstinait à le détourner de sa propre mémoire...Il poussa un soupir et se passa une main sur le visage, ça ne servait à rien de se torturer avec ça, quoi qu'il arrive il ne s'en souviendrait pas. Heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de se plonger plus loin dans ses pensées car la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit. Il se tourna dos à elle et sourit en sentant Janson s'installer à coté de lui et l'attirer dans ses bras, se collant à son dos.

« Bonjour... »

Souffla-t-il. Thomas frissonna et se recula pour pouvoir se lover un peu plus contre le scientifique. Quoi qu'il arrive, il n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever. Mais Janson semblait avoir d'autres projets puisqu'il commença à se détacher du brun qui l'empêcha de le faire en lui retenant les bras. Le plus vieux rit doucement.

« Il faut que j'y aille...Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Tu as des tests physiques à passer aujourd'hui. »

Ce fut au tour de Thomas de rire. Il se retourna vers Janson et passa la main sur sa joue et une jambe autour de ses hanches.

« Des tests physiques ? Tu ne l'as pas déjà assez testé mon physique ? » Demanda-t-il, joueur. Janson sourit et passa la main contre les reins de de Thomas pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui. Il l'embrassa langoureusement pendant un moment qui parut bien trop court à l'adolescent avant de reculer.

« Tu sais que si je pouvais je passerais la journée au lit avec toi... »

Soupira le scientifique. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir à son tour. Il regarda l'heure pour constater qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin, et se rapprocha pour embrasser la mâchoire de son amant.

« Je ne te demande pas toute la journée...Mais il est tôt, tu pourrais pas m'accorder juste une heure ? »

Demanda-t-il, un peu joueur. Janson l'observa un moment, hésitant. Thomas croisa son regard, cette fois avec envie, réalisant qu'il se posait réellement la question. Il sourit lorsque Janson se rapprocha pour l'embrasser de nouveau et enroula les bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer au dessus de lui.

-X-

Il oublia totalement Janson lorsqu'il entra dans l'ascenseur. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : retrouver Minho et Newt. Il n'avait étrangement pas pensé à eux la nuit précédente et, s'il aurait du s'en émouvoir, il réalisa plutôt que c'était tant mieux, ça l'avait empêché de culpabiliser et ça n'aurait servi à rien. Il était à présent cinq heures et demi et s'il se dépêchait il aurait le temps de les voir avant qu'ils descendent affronter leur journée. Du moins il l'espérait. Par chance, les Blocards étaient toujours dans le réfectoire lorsqu'il entra. Tous avaient l'air fatigué, pas étonnant vu l'heure matinale, mais ils étaient dans l'ensemble égaux à eux-même, comme s'ils s'étaient adaptés à leur nouvelle situation, comme si tout était normal en fin de compte, après tout c'était toujours mieux que d'être dans le Labyrinthe, non ? Thomas eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant ça, mais il essaya de ne pas trop y penser alors qu'il faisait quelques pas dans la pièce. Il repéra Minho à l'extrémité d'une table et le rejoignit. Lorsqu'il s'assit à coté de lui, l'asiatique se tourna brusquement vers lui, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage et il passa un bras autour de lui.

« Salut, bébé ! » Fit-il avec joie avant de venir l'embrasser avec douceur. Thomas répondit tendrement au baiser, les doigts glissés dans ses cheveux. Mais lorsqu'il rompit l'échange pour regarder autour de lui à la recherche de Newt, il ne le vit nul part et interrogea Minho du regard. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire plus pour que l'asiatique comprenne.

« Oh, il est sous la douche. »

Thomas hocha la tête. Il en avait déjà pris une, évidemment, mais l'idée lui faisait envie.

« Je vois...Et tu crois qu'il y aurait de la place pour moi ? »

L'asiatique rit doucement.

« C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça. »

Le brun rit à son tour et tenta de se lever mais Minho le retint.

« Tu veux déjà me quitter ? »

Thomas sourit, attendri.

« Je reviens vite... »

Il argumenta avec un petit clin d'œil. L'asiatique le libéra alors, faussement boudeur. Thomas se leva et passa les bras autour de son cou pour se coller dans son dos.

« C'est promis... » Souffla-t-il contre son oreille avant d'embrasser la peau de son cou juste en dessous. Minho retrouva le sourire.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre... »

Murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« J'y compte bien... » Répliqua Thomas en se redressant. Il se dirigea vers le plus petit dortoir et sourit en entendant l'eau couler. Il se glissa dans la salle de bain puis sous la douche où il rejoignit Newt. Il enroula les bras autour de lui et se colla à son dos. Le blond sourit en se blottissant dans ses bras.

« Bonjour, Tommy... »

Fit-il en se tournant vers lui. Thomas lui passa une main sur la joue et le ramena près de lui pour l'embrasser. Newt répondit amoureusement à son baiser, les bras enroulés autour de sa nuque.

« Je t'aime, Newt. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... »

Souffla le brun contre ses lèvres. Le blondin rit doucement.

« Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ? »

« T'as pas idée... »

Il répondit en reculant pour l'observer. Il évita cependant de le regarder dans les yeux pour ne pas se trahir tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il donnerait à la question que Newt n'allait pas tarder à lui poser.

« Alors ? Comment c'était ? » Demanda-t-il effectivement. Thomas haussa les épaules.

« Un peu comme ici, sauf que j'étais seul...Je pense que qu'ils voulaient recréer un environnement familier pour que je puisse m'endormir plus facilement. »

Répondit-il naturellement. Newt hocha la tête, ça lui semblait plausible.

« Et les cauchemars ? »

« Totalement absents cette nuit. » Répondit Thomas avec un hochement de tête entendu. Au moins, cette fois-ci, il disait la vérité. Newt sourit.

« C'est super ! Et tu penses que ça va durer ? »

« Ça m'étonnerait...Je vois vraiment pas comment ils pourraient les faire disparaître comme ça... »

Newt haussa les épaules.

« Ils peuvent bien nous effacer la mémoire... »

Fit-il remarquer. Thomas approuva sans conviction.

« Pas faux...De toute façon on verra bien, je crois que j'aurais pas le choix que de faire avec si ça revient... »

Le blondin l'observa un instant, songeur.

« Tu m'as manqué, alors j'espère que c'était pas pour rien... »

Fit-il simplement avec un petit clin d'œil joueur avant de se détourner pour se laver. Thomas l'observa faire. Il aurait aimé lui dire à quel point ce n'était pas pour rien de son point de vue mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment sans se trahir alors il n'ajouta rien et se lava également.

Après s'être douchés, séchés et habillés, les deux garçons rejoignirent Minho. Le jeune homme était devant le panneau d'affichage indiquant les pièces du complexe et il avait l'air inquiet.

« Bébé...? » L'interpella Thomas, un peu intrigué, mais Minho l'ignora.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon cœur ? » Essaya alors Newt. Cette fois, l'asiatique réagit et leva la main pour appuyer le doigt sur ce qui le chagrinait. Thomas suivit le mouvement des yeux et les écarquilla. Pour une fois, il était dans les étages, peut être verrait-il enfin un peu de lumière...Mais c'est Minho et Newt qui l'avaient remplacé au sous sol. Le blondin fronça légèrement les sourcils et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard alarmé de Thomas. Celui-ci réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il s'était déjà fait la réflexion, mais malgré toute l'influence que Janson avait sur le complexe, il ne pouvait définitivement pas être partout...Ou alors le pouvait-il...Le pouvait-il ?! Non, vraiment, non...En revanche...Il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'il serait avec lui. D'ailleurs ce n'était même pas prévu...Donc, s'il ne le voyait pas aujourd'hui, il n'était pas exclu qu'il traîne au sous-sol pour "mener ses interrogatoires" comme il en avait le secret. Thomas n'était pas vraiment inquiet pour Minho. Il ne doutait pas que Janson n'aurait eu aucun mal à le faire sortir de ses gonds pour le pousser à l'erreur, mais il commençait à le connaître. Il détestait cordialement l'asiatique, ça transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Les deux hommes se haïssaient profondément, personne ne pouvait l'ignorer, ça s'était bien vu les rares fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même pièce. Thomas supposait que c'était à cause d'une rivalité ou d'une jalousie, inconsciente du coté de Minho mais parfaitement contrôlée par Janson, et ça le faisait se sentir étrangement -surtout par vanité- important. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il savait en plus sur la personnalité de Janson : Il n'affrontait jamais ses problèmes à bras-le-corps, s'il ne pouvait (ou ne désirait) pas s'en occuper avec ruse, il se contentait de le contourner avec nonchalance. Lui adressant à peine un regard dédaigneux. C'était le cas de Minho, Janson le méprisait bien assez pour se contenter de l'ignorer. Newt, en revanche...Thomas frissonna. Ce qu'il arrivait le mieux à décrypter à propos du scientifique, c'était ce qu'il transmettait par le regard. Il savait quand il aimait quelque chose, quand il n'aimait pas, quand ça l'agaçait, quand ça lui plaisait...Et quand il avait faim...Janson avait faim de Newt, Thomas en aurait mis sa main à couper...Et ça le terrifiait. Pas seulement parce que Newt risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure, qu'il pourrait être blessé et bien plus que physiquement. Ce qui faisait le plus peur à Thomas...C'était lui même. Sa réaction le terrifiait : plus que de s'inquiéter pour Newt, il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à ressentir une jalousie acide envers lui, sans qu'il puisse la contrôler. Il s'en voulut immédiatement, mais ne pouvait rien y faire : L'idée que Newt puisse s'approcher de Janson (et pas l'inverse) le rendait malade.

« N'y va pas... » Souffla-t-il avec lenteur, d'une voix lointaine comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, intrigué.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Newt. Thomas releva la tête vers lui. Il avait le regard vif et brillant.

« Il ne faut pas que tu descendes. » Reprit-il. Il tentait de garder son calme pour ne pas leur paraître dément, mais son apparente nonchalance tranchait avec ce que reflétaient ses yeux : il avait la conviction que Newt ne devait absolument pas gagner les étages inférieurs. Le blond lui prit les mains. Évidemment qu'il s'inquiétait lui aussi, lui aussi il avait peur -surtout maintenant qu'il voyait l'état dans lequel était Thomas mais il n'y penserait que plus tard lorsqu'il se retrouverait tout seul- mais...

« J'ai pas le choix, Tommy, l'homme Rat a été clair, il faut que je descende... » Lui répondit-il, le faisant tressaillir.

« Newt...J'ai peur qu'il... » Il s'interrompit, pas besoin d'en dire d'avantage.

« Attendez une minute, vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ? » Intervint soudain Minho. Thomas se tourna vers lui. Pendant un quart de seconde, il fut tenté de lui avouer toute la vérité -du moins celle qui était avouable- pour qu'il puisse l'aider à retenir Newt ici, mais il réalisa en même temps à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée. A la place, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Oxygéner ainsi son cerveau lui fit le plus grand bien et lui rendit les idées claires, il reprit donc plus posément, l'ombre de Janson s'éloignant de son esprit.

« Quand ils me cuisinaient, ils m'ont posé énormément de questions sur Teresa...Et sur Chuck...Je pense que leur but c'est d'appuyer sur ce qui nous fait mal pour voir si on craquera ou non...Et j'ai peur que dans ton cas » il regarda Newt, « ils ne parlent que de Gally... » Mentit-il donc. Il sentit les mains du blond serrer les siennes. Celui-ci savait pertinemment que Thomas mentait, mais l'idée qu'il venait d'émettre lui faisait presque plus peur que de se retrouver entre quatre murs à se faire molester par l'homme Rat.

« Mais...Et dans ton cas... ? »

Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers Minho. C'est vrai, l'homme Rat ne pouvait pas être partout, donc qu'allait-il lui arriver et, s'il se faisait interroger, sur quoi allaient-ils bien pouvoir le questionner ?

« L'accident... » Répondit l'asiatique, la mine sombre. Si Thomas ne vit pas immédiatement de quoi il voulait parler, il sentit Newt tressaillir et c'est en le regardant qu'il réalisa. Cet accident-là...Celui qui tenait plus de l'incident volontaire...

« S'ils cherchent mes point faible, je crois que ça doit être un des plus évident... »

« Je...Je sais, mon cœur...Je suis désolé... »

Minho secoua la tête et se rapprocha pour embrasser Newt. Thomas les observa, hésita, puis se joignit au baiser. C'était la première fois qu'il faisaient ce genre de chose hors de leur espace intime et presque en public, bien qu'il n'y ait techniquement personne d'autre qu'eux dans le couloir, mais Thomas n'en eut rien à faire sur le coup et, à en juger par la main de Minho qui venait se poser sur le bas de son dos pour le rapprocher d'eux et celle de Newt se glisser ses cheveux, les deux autres non plus. Une sonnerie les fit soudain sursauter. C'était la montre de Minho, il était six heures.

Dans l'ascenseur, Thomas regardait s'égrener les étages sur le cadran, priant presque pour que l'appareil tombe en panne, les dispensant du sort qui les attendait. Mais l'élévateur parvint malheureusement au troisième palier et Thomas dut se résoudre à en descendre, à contre-cœur. Newt garda la main dans celle, rassurante, de Minho tout le long de la descente qui lui parut aussi longue que vertigineuse alors qu'elle n'avait duré qu'une petite poignée de minutes. Il ne lâcha pas plus lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent tous les deux dans le couloir nu. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit son nom placardé en grosses lettres sur la première porte qu'ils rencontrèrent. Il en avait été de même pour toutes les salles qu'on lui avait attribuées jusque là, mais ici, en l'absence de luminosité extérieure, éclairé simplement par les néons bruts, l'affichage avait quelque chose d'inquiétant comme...Une épitaphe...Il frissonna, recula d'un pas et adressa un regard alarmé à Minho qui lui passa une main dans le dos.

« Ça va aller, mon ange...Je suis juste à coté, si t'as un problème appelle-moi, okay ? »

Newt hocha la tête et prit son courage à deux mains en même temps qu'il serrait les poings.

« Je t'aime. » Entendit-il de la part de l'asiatique, ce qui le fit sourire. Il l'embrassa brièvement en guise de réponse et entra dans la pièce. Il se mordit la lèvre en constatant l'austérité et la froideur de la salle. Il n'allait définitivement pas passer un bon moment ici, il en était convaincu. Mais il tenta de ne pas se laisser envahir par l'angoisse alors qu'il s'installait sur une des chaises, une jambe par dessus l'autre. Soudain, alors qu'une éternité s'était écoulée de son point de vue, la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter.


	84. Chapter 84

Bonsoir ! Fiiiouuu...Voila un chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. J'avais fini de le recopier/modifier (ça m'a pris quatre heures tout de même) lorsque mon ordi a subi une micro coupure de courant et, bien que j'ai sauvegardé, ça a corrompu mon fichier, le rendant illisible. Oui, j'ai donc dû le retaper, recopiage et modifications. Enfin j'arrête de me plaindre, le voila !

Dites ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est déjà arrivé bien assez de choses douloureuses à Newt ? Et si c'était à Thomas d'en baver pour une fois ?

 _Oriane Sama_ : Ce que j'aime avec toi c'est qu'on est vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes, tu vas toujours où je veux t'emmener avec mon histoire ^^ Merci de continuer à me suivre (et me comprendre) aussi assidûment ^^

 _Yumika_ : QUEEEAAAAAAH ?! Mais non, ne t'excuse pas T.T tu laisses un commentaire à chaque chapitre ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est déjà formidable ! Tu n'as absolument pas à t'excuser parce que tu n'as pas reviewé dans la seconde enfin ! Je suis déjà très contente de te lire ^^ et ne t'excuse pas non plus pour ton correcteur, ça m'arrive tout le temps aussi ! Tu as juste un correcteur Thomas qui ne fait jamais ce qu'on lui dit, c'est tout ! Et effectivement il va arriver un truc horrible (SPOILER OMG) -du moins pour moi, hein- mais peut être pas ce que tu crois uhuh.

Encore merci de me suivre, tous, après deux ans je vois le nombre de vues et de visiteurs sur mon histoire et c'est juste dingue. J'espère qu'on va continuer encore longtemps à profiter !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Contrairement à ce que Thomas avait imaginé, Newt n'eut absolument rien à craindre ce matin-là. En fait, Janson ne vint même pas le voir, pas plus qu'il ne s'intéressa à lui. En revanche, il passa les premières heures de la journée…Avec Minho. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, l'asiatique croisa son regard et roula des yeux. Super, songea-t-il. Comme toujours il avait eu une tonne de phrases à balancer pour l'envoyer paître, mais pour une fois il s'abstint, pas qu'il ait eu peur des représailles si jamais il l'ouvrait, il était en fait curieux de savoir ce qu'on lui voulait. Il laissa donc Janson s'asseoir en face de lui et ce dernier, qui avait tout sauf envie d'être là à se coltiner ce petit con, en remercia intérieurement le ciel.

« Bien. » Fit-il sans même un "bonjour". « En tant que chef, il y a un certain nombre de choses que tu dois savoir. »

« Je ne suis pas le chef. » Le coupas Minho d'un ton cassant. Janson leva un regard mi blasé mi agacé vers lui. Bon.

« C'est pourtant ce qui est inscrit sur ta nuque. »

Lui fit-il remarquer. L'asiatique émit un reniflement méprisant.

« Vous croyez sérieusement que je vais laisser vos tatouages débiles dicter ma vie ? Vous pouvez bien marquer ce que vous voulez il est hors de question que je vous obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. » Et encore moins que je laisse Thomas se faire tuer par qui que ce soit, acheva-t-il pour lui-même. Janson resta impassible. Non, vraiment, s'il avait pu le tuer celui-là, il ne s'en serait pas privé.

« Disons que tu n'as pas le choix… » Commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre de nouveau.

« Peut importe, je refuse. »

Pour ne pas l'étrangler, il pensa à Thomas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver à cet insupportable cloporte ?

« Tu ne veux donc pas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ? » Demanda-t-il tout de même, on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé.

« Non. » Répondit Minho, catégorique. Janson l'observa un moment puis hocha la tête et se leva.

« Très bien, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec toi, j'ai une foule de choses plus importantes à faire que de m'occuper d'un gamin immature et capricieux dans ton genre. Je me chargerai d'expliquer à tes amis pourquoi tu les as tous condamnés. »

Dit-il avant de soigneusement ranger sa chaise et de se diriger vers la sortie. Il avait ouvert la porte lorsqu'il entendit Minho l'interpeller.

« Attendez… » Avait-il dit d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée. Janson s'immobilisa et tourna la tête vers l'adolescent.

« Condamnés… ? »

Un mince sourire vint étirer les lèvres du scientifique qui referma la porte et revint s'installer à sa place.

-X-

Lorsque Janson retrouva Thomas un peu plus tard dans la journée, ce dernier venait d'achever une séance de course. Il reprenait son souffle et buvait un peu d'eau tandis que l'homme congédiait la scientifique qui était avec lui aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, Thomas commença à s'approcher de Janson mais celui-ci prit la parole, le figeant sur place.

« C'est terminé. » Dit-il un peu froidement. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi ? »

« Qu'importe ce qu'il y a eu entre nous, ça ne se reproduira pas. »

Thomas eut l'impression qu'on venait de jeter un pavé dans son estomac.

« Quoi ? Mais…Pourquoi ? »

Janson hésita pendant un millième de seconde. Il aurait aimé lui dire la vérité, qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, que c'était contre sa volonté et que, putain, il l'aimait vraiment, comme il n'avait jamais aimé qui que ce soit dans sa vie, mais il devait s'assurer que Thomas ne cherche pas à enfreindre les règles comme il en avait la désagréable habitude.

« Parce que j'en ai marre de toi. » Dit-il finalement de but en blanc. L'adolescent entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Non, c'est ces deux derniers jours que je me foutais de toi. »

Choqué, Thomas ne releva même pas et poursuivit :

« Tu m'as violé, sois disant pour que je me souvienne du passé qu'on a eu ensemble et qu'on se retrouve ou je ne sais quoi puis tu me largues deux jours après comme une merde en disant que c'était du vent ? Et je suis censé te croire ? »

Janson retint un soupir. Encore une fois il trouva Thomas bien trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

« Exactement. D'ailleurs j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tu aies marché aussi facilement, tu es tellement naïf. »

Le brun détourna la tête, les poings serrés. Il sentait cette fois la colère s'insinuer en lui comme un acide qui lui brûlait la gorge.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça… ? » Articula-t-il, à peu près calme. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait pour WICKED, Janson craignit de ne pas être crédible. Il n'hésitait jamais et mentait sans arrêt mais il n'avait jamais aussi peu pensé ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et tandis qu'il se trouvait là, debout face à Thomas, qui avait reporté son attention sur lui et le fusillait de ses prunelles caramel qui lui faisaient habituellement tellement de bien, il crut que le masque allait tomber.

« Il est temps que tu comprennes que les adultes peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent des morveux comme toi. »

De nouveau, Thomas entrouvrit la bouche. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Son cerveau ne voulait juste pas analyser les mots que ses oreilles captaient pourtant à la perfection. Soudain, il se souvint de quelque chose et le fit remarquer, peut être pourrait-ce l'empêcher de sombrer.

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… »

Janson fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Thomas se racla la gorge pour éviter au maximum les tremblements de sa voix.

« Ce matin…Tu pensais que je dormais et tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais pas imaginer à quel point tu étais fou de moi… »

Le scientifique roula des yeux en une expression qu'il n'avait adoptée que pour masquer son tressaillement et son regard déstabilisé. Il allait devoir faire preuve d'inventivité et, surtout, de toute la méchanceté qu'il lui était possible de simuler.

« Je mentais, Thomas. Tu te sens toujours tellement indispensable, qu'est-ce que tu penses au juste ? Que tu es spécial ? Important ? Laisse-moi te dire que tu te fais des idées. Tu n'es rien, rien de plus qu'un gamin braillard qui pense que tout lui est dû mais qui ne vaut même pas la peine qu'on lui accorde la moindre importance. »

Cette fois, c'est un voile de larmes qu'il vit dans les yeux de Thomas et, bien qu'il ne pleurait pas réellement, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder. Il aurait tellement aimé lui demander pardon, le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'on lui avait juste demandé de tester ses réactions s'il lui disait des horreurs pareilles et qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas et, à la place, il porta le coup de grâce.

La vérité c'est que personne ne t'aime, Thomas. Personne ne t'a jamais aimé et personne ne t'aimera jamais. »

Il s'était attendu à le voir pleurer, ou s'énerver, mais au lieu de ça, il vit ses yeux s'assécher et son regard se durcir pour atteindre une incroyable froideur, celle qui était propre non seulement à Thomas mais au Thomas d'avant l'Effacement. Il retint de justesse un sourire tendre, c'était à peu près la réaction qu'il espérait susciter car s'il devenait froid et méprisant cela signifiait que plus rien ne l'atteindrait et que, s'il allait évidemment lui en vouloir, il ne serait pas triste au moins.

« Et bien en fait… » Reprit Thomas d'un ton qui aurait pu givrer le soleil. « Il y a des gens qui m'aiment…Et dont je n'aurais jamais dû m'éloigner. »

Janson se mordit la lèvre et c'est la seule réaction qu'il s'autorisa. C'était parfait…Thomas était parfait…C'était la meilleure réaction qu'il pouvait espérer dans une situation pareille : Pousser le jeune homme à se rapprocher des autres -surtout le 5 et le 7- c'était exactement ce qu'il devait faire pour la suite des Epreuves.

« Tu parles des deux petits connards qui sont toujours accrochés à tes pompes ? C'est presque mignon… »

« Je t'interdis de parler d'eux comme ça ! »

S'énerva soudainement Thomas. Pour paraitre le plus crédible possible, Janson aurait dû répondre. Mais il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui et, autant pour lui que pour l'adolescent, il jugea qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à ce calvaire.

« J'avais terminé de toute façon. » Cracha-t-il, doucereux. « Salue Newt pour moi…Et dis lui que c'était une expérience vraiment plaisante d'achever son petit ami. »

Il n'eut le temps que de voir le regard de Thomas s'agrandir d'horreur avant de quitter la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir désert et sachant que le jeune homme ne le suivrait pas, il s'appuya contre le mur et releva la tête vers le plafond, les lèvres pincées. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal et, pendant un court instant, crut qu'il allait craquer pour de bon et tout laisser tomber. Mais ça ne dura pas. Il reprit vite contenance en se passant une main sur le visage et se redressa, adoptant son habituelle façade désinvolte.

-X-

Le reste de la journée de Thomas se passa dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il avait subi quelque chose de traumatisant comme la trahison d'un être cher en qui il avait eu du mal à avoir confiance au départ mais qui avait fini par réussir à l'apprivoiser, pas vrai ? En fait si, c'était exactement ça. Mais, curieusement, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Peut être parce qu'il était conditionné à oublier la douleur depuis le temps. Il continua donc à jouer le jeu, faisant ce qu'on lui demandait bien que ça lui paraisse, encore une fois, complètement stupide. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient bien tester avec des exercices aussi ridiculement simples. Il ne posa pourtant pas de question car il pensait qu'un le lui répondrait pas, de toute façon il s'en moquait complètement. En cet instant, tout ce qui lui importait, c'est qu'on le libère enfin pour qu'il puisse retrouver Minho et Newt. On lui accorda enfin le droit de partir vers seize heures et il se précipita en courant dans les couloirs. Il prit l'escalier pour ne pas avoir à atteindre l'ascenseur et gravit les marches quatre à quatre. Il arriva en haut comme une flèche, même pas essoufflé par l'effort. Heureusement pour lui, ses deux amants étaient déjà remontés, quoi qu'il se fit la réflexion étrange que si ça n'avait pas été le cas il serait sûrement descendu les chercher sans y réfléchir une seule seconde. Newt était adossé contre le mur dans le couloir, les bras croisés, et Minho était face à lui, suffisamment près pour le toucher s'il en avait eu envie mais il s'abstenait. Ils semblaient tous les deux aller bien mais Thomas voulut en avoir le cœur net. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et se précipita vers eux pour les serrer tous les deux dans ses bras. Surpris par la soudaineté et surtout la force de l'étreinte, Newt glapit avant de rire et de se blottir contre lui, quant à Minho, il l'avait vu arriver du coin de l'œil et n'eut aucun mal à le réceptionner. Thomas prit le visage du blond en coupe dans ses mains pour pouvoir le regarder attentivement.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Je vais bien… » Le rassura Newt d'une voix douce. Le brun capta immédiatement dans son regard qu'il ne mentait pas.

« Il ne t'as pas… » Commença-t-il, mais Newt secoua immédiatement la tête. Thomas se mordit la lèvre, comme il s'y attendait, la dernière phrase prononcée par Janson lorsqu'il était parti était du bluff, mais il était soulagé d'en avoir le cœur net. Il soupira puis tourna la tête vers Minho.

« Et toi, ça va, mon amour ? »

L'asiatique lui sourit.

« Ça roulé, bébé. » Lui répondit-il aussitôt. Thomas sourit.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait faire ? » Demanda-t-il alors, plus détendu.

« Ils m'ont posé plein de questions. » Commença Newt. « Je pense qu'ils voulaient être sûr que je n'essayerai pas de me foutre en l'air, c'est clair que ça doit leur être un peu inutile, un suicidaire pour la suite du programme. » Fit-il, songeur. « Visiblement je les ai rassurés. »

« Moi j'ai passé le début de la journée avec la face de rat. » Enchaîna Minho, et si Thomas manqua de tressaillir, il le laissa continuer sans l'interrompre. « Et aussi déplaisant que ce soit de voir sa sale gueule, ce qu'il m'a dit était instructif. Après ça y'a eu un autre type qui avait l'air de vouloir vérifier que je n'avais pas trois ans et demi tant les machins qu'il m'a fait faire étaient faciles. Le seul truc intéressant c'est lorsqu'on a fait des tests de mémoire, je devais redessiner des morceaux du Labyrinthe. »

A ces mots, Newt releva la tête, un peu tendu.

« Vous pensez qu'il vont nous remettre dedans ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« J'espère pas… » Souffla Thomas. Mais Minho hocha négativement la tête, sûr de lui.

« Non, je ne sais pas exactement ce que cette "phase 2" est censé être mais c'est sûr que ça sera pas ça. »

Les deux autres lui adressèrent un regard étonné, comme s'ils se demandaient comment il pouvait en être aussi sûr mais aucun des deux ne lui demanda plus de précision. Pour être honnête, maintenant qu'il était sûr que ses deux petits amis allaient bien, Thomas ne voulait plus vraiment penser à quoi que ce soit. Il enroula un bras autour de la nuque de Newt et passa l'autre autour de la taille de Minho pour se blottir contre eux. Il profita de l'étreinte un long moment avant de se redresser.

« Vous m'avez manqué… » Leur avoua-t-il. Minho rit doucement.

« On s'est vus ce matin… » Lui fit-il remarquer. Thomas plongea son regard dans le sien puis passa doucement une main sur sa joue.

« Il y a une époque où j'étais tout le temps collé à tes baskets et pourtant tu me manquais même quand tu t'absentais cinq minutes pour aller pisser… » Lui répondit-il. L'asiatique entrouvrit la bouche, sans répondre, puis sourit légèrement, approuvant d'un signe de tête.

« Je crois… » Commença Newt, attirant l'attention des deux autres, « Enfin j'ai l'impression…Que toute cette galère, ces tests étranges…Tout ça nous a un peu éloignés les uns des autres… »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre. Il réalisa que c'était vrai et se rapprocha, saisissant une des mains de chacun de ses amants dans les siennes comme pour réparer ça.

« Il ne faut pas qu'on s'éloigne…Même quand vous êtes dans la même pièce que moi vous me manquez… »

Soudain, Minho se mit à rire et les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard intrigué.

« Non, mais vous croyez vraiment que je vais les laisser nous séparer ? Ces tocards peuvent toujours courir. »

Thomas sourit et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il fit durer l'échange un moment, puis se tourna vers Newt pour lui offrir la même chose.

« Je pense qu'on a sacrifié assez de choses à leur profit et je vous aime trop pour les laisser vous éloigner de moi… » Confirma Newt après le baiser. Thomas soupira, étrangement galvanisé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé Minho et Newt comme avant et il savait exactement comment concrétiser cette sensation. Il tira les deux autres garçons, qu'il tenait toujours par la main, pour traverser avec eux le réfectoire et rejoindre le plus petit dortoir.

-X-

« Je vois que vous avez retrouvé la raison. »

« J'aimerais autant ne pas avoir à subir vos sarcasmes si cela ne vous ennuie pas. »

« A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Ce n'est pas le moment de porter préjudice aux expériences. »

« Vous savez pourquoi il m'a engagé ? »

« Eclairez ma lanterne. »

« Parce qu'il cherchait des visions nouvelles, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui, comme lui, n'hésitait pas à ne pas tenir compte du règlement pour obtenir des résultats. »

« Et vous savez pourquoi il m'a offert ce poste ? »

« Parce que vous étiez saine. »

« Parce que je suis la seule figure d'autorité en qui il n'a jamais eu confiance. »

« C'est pour ça que vous m'avez forcé à exploser la confiance qu'il avait en moi ? Vous aviez peur que je vous fasse de l'ombre ? »

« Ce n'est pas une compétition, et ce n'est en aucun cas un jouet. Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'en disposer de la sorte. »

« Ah oui ? Et vous ? »

« Je n'ai pas abusé d'un enfant. »

« Oh non, vous en abusez une centaine. »

« J'accomplis la mission qu'on m'a donné, ne comparez pas les Epreuves avec vos agissements sordides. »

« Je l'aimais. »

« Moi aussi. J'ai toujours éprouvé beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Nous avons tous, lui le premier, dû faire des concessions, vous êtes étrangement le seul à vous en plaindre sans arrêt. »

« … »

« Contentez-vous de faire votre travail. Avez-vous terminé les examens ? »

« Oui. »

« Parfait. Quand comptez-vous amorcer la Phase 2 ? »

« Ce soir. »


	85. Chapter 85

Hello ! On approche doucement de la fin de la "quarantaine" retour à la Terre Brûlée ! Encore un peu de répit avec ce lemon que je profite de pouvoir écrire maintenant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Sinon, autre nouvelle, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir un compte instagram dédié à mon compte fanfiction, ainsi vous pourrez avoir des news sur les avancement des différentes fictions, des sondages et peut être même des concours, de manière générale ça nous permettra aussi de discuter plus facilement, ce site là n'est vraiment pas fait pour et le système de mp est abominable. Pour le moment je n'ai qu'un compte insta, mais dites moi si vous voulez autre chose comme un twitter ou une page facebook pourquoi pas :)

N'hésitez pas à m'y rejoindre : (avec le petit arobase devant évidemment) ironmegumew

 _Kitsami_ : Bienvenue à toi ! Et merci de passer faire un petit coucou, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que j'intéresse encore des gens après deux ans ! Merci pour tous tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur, et rassure toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter d'écrire ahah !

 _Oriane Sama_ : Oula, alors déjà qu'écrire une rupture entre Janson et Thomas a été particulièrement difficile pour moi, je n'imagine même pas devoir en écrire une concernant Minho et Thomas, non non, hors de question, pas envisageable du moins pour le moment ! Je retarde déjà beaucoup l'échéance sur BMMF alors rassure toi, c'est pas demain la veille ! Quant à Tommy...Disons qu'il aurait besoin d'un choc encore plus violent si on veut retrouver le Thomas d'"avant" un peu de patience !

 _Yumika_ : Et oui, juste deux jours (plutôt trois en fait) c'est ma faute, à faire traîner les choses en longueur ahah ! Tu voulais assister aux retrouvailles ? Tant mieux, la suite risque de t'intéresser !

Encore merci de tous me suivre comme vous le faite ! J'espère vous voir nombreux sur Instagram et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume c'est Newt qui prit les devants dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Il attrapa Thomas par la taille pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser langoureusement. Le brun ne se posa aucune question et se laissa faire, se contentant de répondre au baiser, et même de l'approfondir. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé de prime abord, mais c'était clair dans la tête de Minho et de son ange : aujourd'hui c'est Thomas qui allait déguster, non pas pour le punir -il n'avait rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ?- mais simplement pour lui prouver que, quoi qu'il arrive, leur relation ne changeait pas et ne changerait jamais. L'asiatique se colla contre le dos de son petit-ami et embrassa son cou, soulevant son tee shirt pour caresser ses abdominaux du plat de la main. S'il avait vraiment dû u réfléchir, il aurait sûrement dit qu'il préférait les courbes athlétiques de Thomas au corps de Newt, mais il trouvait bien d'autres avantages au blond, comme son visage d'ange qui n'avait rien à envier à la beauté plus sauvage de Thomas sans oublier sa souplesse remarquable qui devenait un atout dans la plupart des situations. Son cœur balançait.

« Minho... ? » L'appela doucement Thomas, le tirant de sa rêverie. C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il avait légèrement reculé sans s'en apercevoir, sans doute pour rendre sa petite étude comparative plus probante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? » Demanda Newt avec douceur.

« J'étais en train de me demander lequel de vous était le plus beau...Mais la réponse est évidente. »

Soudainement intéressés, les deux autres se rapprochèrent un peu plus. Minho leur sourit mais laissa planer un suspense qui devint rapidement insupportable pour Thomas qui se sentit obligé de demander des précisions.

« Et...Donc ? »

« Ça ne vous saute pas aux yeux ? Le plus beau c'est moi, bien sûr ! »

Newt roula des yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en douter ? Thomas, lui, mit un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de l'asiatique avant de revenir enrouler les bras autour de son cou.

« Tout ça pour ça ? » Ronchonna-t-il faussement. Minho rit franchement, fier de lui, et l'attrapa par la taille pour le maintenir contre lui.

« Je voulais juste asseoir ma supériorité... »

« Tu sais où tu peux te la foutre, ta supériorité ? » Intervint Newt en venant se blottir contre le dos de Thomas. Minho fit la moue et passa les mains contre les hanches du blond, bloquant Thomas entre eux, puis il se pencha par dessus son épaule pour chercher les lèvres de Newt qui glissa la main dans ses cheveux, la bouche plaquée contre la sienne. Thomas ferma les yeux pour pouvoir tendre l'oreille. Il frissonna et sourit en songeant que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé là, entre les deux. Minho fit longuement durer l'échange mais Newt finit par le rompre pour ôter le tee shirt de Thomas et perdre sa bouche sur son épaule. Le brun pencha la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès à son cou. En même temps il s'occupa du haut de Minho qui rejoignit le sien au sol. Ensuite il se retourna vers Newt, enroula les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Loin de se faire oublier, l'asiatique se colla contre le dos de son petit ami, sans vraiment y faire attention, Thomas se mit à onduler légèrement des reins, attisant l'excitation de Minho qui ne tarda pas avoir envie de plus. Il débarrassa le brun de ses derniers vêtements pendant que ce dernier s'occupait du haut de Newt. Le blond lui sourit une fois à moitié dénudé et se rapprocha de nouveau pour l'embrasser encore et encore avant de dériver vers son épaule pour trouver la bouche de Minho. Thomas laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de l'asiatique glisser en lui et il tourna la tête pour se joindre au baiser et ainsi montrer sa satisfaction. Après l'échange, Newt se recula légèrement et adressa un regard brûlant à Thomas se se mordant légèrement la lèvre dans une expression érotique à souhait. Le brun entrouvrit la bouche, subjugué, et suivit Newt du regard alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant lui. Il déglutit, les yeux toujours rivés vers le blond quand celui-ci prit son sexe en bouche, le faisant gémir. Son plaisir grimpa encore en flèche car c'est le moment que que choisit Minho pour le pénétrer et il rejeta la tête en arrière l'appuyant sur son épaule. Il agrippa les cheveux de Newt de la main droite et ceux de Minho de la gauche tandis que ce dernier s'était mis en mouvement entre ses reins. Thomas se croyait déjà au paradis mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car Newt avait toujours la même idée en tête. Sa fellation ne dura pas, au grand dam de Thomas, et il se redressa rapidement. Il embrassa brièvement le brun pour l'empêcher de se poser des questions, tactique redoutablement efficace tant Thomas se focalisa pleinement dans le baiser et les pénétrations de Minho et, s'il s'était aperçu que Newt s'était arrêté de le sucer, il ne s'en formalisa pas trop. Le blond adressa ensuite un regard à l'asiatique qui hocha légèrement la tête et se retira. Cette fois, Thomas fronça un peu les sourcils. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment pas plus qu'il ne put tourner la tête car Minho le saisit par le milieu des cuisses pour le soulever dans ses bras et le pénétrer de nouveau. Thomas laissa échapper un gémissement lascif en penchant un peu la tête en arrière. Pour ne pas trop peser sur Minho, il força sur ses cuisses et ses abdos mais chaque coup de reins de l'asiatique le détendait et il avait bien peur de ne pas tarder à n'être qu'un fardeau pour le leader. Mais Newt n'était pas loin. Il se rapprocha de Thomas pour l'embrasser alors qu'il défaisait l'attache de son pantalon. Après quoi il sourit tendrement à l'ancien Coureur et le pénétra doucement, faisant coulisser son membre contre celui de Minho qui en soupira de plaisir. Thomas s'agrippa aux cheveux de Newt des deux mains pour ne pas risquer de le griffer ailleurs et plaqua de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne pour étouffer ses gémissements de plus en plus incontrôlables. Comment avait-il pu oublier un plaisir pareil ? Newt posa les mains sous celles de Minho pour l'aider à soutenir le brun et prit le contrôle sur les pénétrations, allant et venant vivement en Thomas qui lui mordit la langue, décuplant son plaisir. Minho les observa. C'était parfait. Il sourit en venant embrasser et mordre doucement l'épaule de Thomas.

« Mord plus fort... » L'encouragea ce dernier d'un souffle lascif juste après avoir rompu le baiser et Minho leva les yeux vers Newt, il avait l'impression de l'entendre lui. Il s'exécuta avec plaisir tant les gémissements de Thomas venaient ravir son oreille. Il se redressa et adressa un regard brûlant à Newt qui lui sourit, sexy à souhait, et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser tandis qu'il accélérait ses pénétrations. Thomas se mordit violemment la lèvre. Il n'en pouvait plus et avait trop envie de jouir. Il glissa donc la main entre Newt et lui pour pouvoir se masturber. Minho sourit. Il était lui même plutôt proche de l'orgasme. Il interrogea le blond du regard et celui-ci leva des yeux brumeux vers lui, les pupilles dilatées de plaisir. C'était parfait. Tel qu'il voyait les choses, l'asiatique était confiant, les trois allaient sûrement jouir ensemble. C'est effectivement ce qui arriva, Thomas se cambra, éjaculant sur son ventre et celui de Newt et provoquant l'orgasme des deux autres en se contractant.

Après une douche rapide, les trois garçons se glissèrent dans leur lit de fortune, Thomas calé sur le dos avec Newt blottit contre son torse et Minho allongé sur le coté, un bras passé autour de lui. Il était bien, là, savourant sa relation pleinement retrouvée avec les autres et il ne pensait pas le moins du monde à Janson qui avait tout bonnement disparu de sa tête. En revanche, il y avait quelque chose qui le turlupinait et il décida d'en parler à ses deux amants, il leur avait suffisamment caché de choses. Il écarta délicatement Newt qui lui jeta un regard intrigué, et se redressa en position assise. Il prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage.

« Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. » Annonça-t-il. Il ne choisissait peut être pas le meilleur moment mais il avait envie de parler maintenant. Inquiet, Newt s'assit à son tour et passa légèrement la main dans son dos tandis que Minho se redressait sur un coude.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai demandé si j'avais bougé dans la nuit ? »

Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers le blond qui opina, intrigué.

« Et bien, la vérité c'est que si...J'ai bougé... »

« Tommy, comment tu aurais pu... » Commença Newt, mais Thomas l'interrompit :

« Je sais, j'étais dans tes bras, t'as le sommeil léger, toi, ça aurait dû te réveiller, et j'aurais du les sentir me déplacer, sauf qu'on parle des mecs qui peuvent faire apparaître et disparaître des choses, des murs, des portes, des cadavres, des Fondus...Et même des gens... »

Newt déglutit. C'était vrai, aussi dur à croire que ça puisse être, et il n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenait les aveux de Thomas.

« Et...Où es-tu allé dans ce cas ? » Intervint Minho qui avait toujours été bien plus intéressé par la destination que par le voyage, de toute façon il n'était pas convaincu d'avoir pu se réveiller même si les deux autres s'étaient déplacés de manière tout à fait conventionnelle, en allumant toutes les lumières et faisant claquer les portes. Ça lui paraissait donc plausible, du moins il ne tenait pas trop à se poser de question. Thomas se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, plus très sûr de vouloir continuer. Mais il le devait.

« Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais en bas, au sous-sol, dans la même pièce dans laquelle j'avais passé la journée...Et j'y étais pas tout seul. »

Newt tressaillit mais Thomas lui attrapa la main pour le rassurer parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait.

« Il y avait Aris aussi... » Poursuivit-il donc rapidement. « C'était bizarre, j'avais l'impression de ne rien contrôler comme si j'étais juste spectateur de moi même... »

Poursuivit-il sans plus les regarder, car il abordait la partie compliquée de son histoire et avait peur de leur réaction.

« C'était exactement la même salle sauf qu'à la place d'y avoir une salle d'eau, il y avait une chambre super spacieuse...Ne me demandez pas comment ça se fait, c'est comme tout le reste, j'en sais rien...D'ailleurs, c'est à partir de là que je me suis dit que je rêvais, c'est devenu limpide et simple, comme si c'était la réponse à toutes mes questions. Aris paniquait mais moi j'étais complètement détendu et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'agitait comme ça alors je l'ai convaincu de se calmer puisque ce n'était qu'un rêve...Avec le recul, du moins en y réfléchissant le lendemain, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir réellement été contrôlé, vous savez, comme à cause de la Transformation, même si je n'étais pas à moitié dingue...Sinon je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer pourquoi j'aurais fait ça... »

« Ça quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » Demanda Minho, inquiet, en se redressant à son tour, même s'il se doutait bien de la suite. Thomas prit une grande inspiration.

« On s'est installés dans le lit et on à discuté...Il m'a parlé de Rachel, sa partenaire, ça m'a fait pensé à Teresa et moi...Il avait l'air tellement triste, j'avais l'impression que ça allait virer au cauchemar et je ne savais pas quoi faire...Alors je l'ai embrassé...Et de fil en aiguille, on a couché ensemble... » Avoua-t-il finalement. Comme il s'en était douté, un lourd silence vint plomber la pièce.

« C'est pas tout... » Continua-t-il pourtant. « Depuis, quand on est seuls tous les deux, je suis vraiment attiré par lui...Littéralement, je veux dire, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me pousse physiquement dans ses bras... » Expliqua-t-il, pas pour se défendre mais parce qu'il réalisait l'ampleur de la chose au fur et à mesure qu'il la racontait et que ça lui faisait peur. Le silence dura encore un long moment durant lequel Minho et Newt échangèrent un regard alarmé. À des années lumières de la jalousie qu'il aurait dû ressentir, Minho était foutrement inquiet, mais comme souvent il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Tu penses que c'est WICKED qui te contrôle... ? » Demanda alors Newt. Thomas tourna la tête vers lui et la hocha légèrement.

« Oui, mais j'ai aucune idée de pourquoi... »

« Et si c'était Aris lui-même ? » Proposa soudain Minho. Thomas et Newt tournèrent la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Comment ça... ? » Demanda le brun. L'asiatique hésita, les idées se formaient au fur et à mesure dans son esprit, peut être était-il quand même un peu jaloux.

« Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait apporter à WICKED de faire ça ? Ils y gagneraient pas grand chose, je pense que si leur ambition c'était de te mater coucher avec quelqu'un, ils auraient pas eu à te forcer, pas vrai ? Par contre, ça profite à Aris, c'est clair. »

Songeur, Newt glissa un doigt dans sa bouche pour se ronger l'ongle. Il était facile de douter d'Aris, qu'ils ne connaissaient toujours pas vraiment et qui était continuellement entouré de mystère.

« C'est vrai que vu comme ça... » Avança-t-il. Mais Thomas secoua la tête.

« Non, vous l'auriez vu, le lendemain, j'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer, ça le terrifiait, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait été capable de faire un truc pareil. En plus, on ne sait même pas s'il est vraiment attiré par les mecs, je veux dire, de mémoire on est presque les premiers qu'il voit...Je ne cherche pas à le défendre parce qu'on a fait ce qu'on a fait, mais je vous assure qu'il est aussi paumé que nous...Sincèrement. »

Après avoir dit ça, il tourna la tête pour observer la réaction de ses deux amants. Le cœur de Newt balançait, Thomas le savait, en revanche, les idées de Minho étaient bien arrêtées. Il ne le croyait pas. Le brun se mordit la lèvre. Il songea soudain à un nouvel argument qu'il avait oublié puisqu'il impliquait Janson.

« J'ai demandé ce qui s'était passé à un des types qu'il m'a fait passé les tests bizarres. Je pensais pas qu'il me répondrait mais je voulais vraiment savoir alors j'ai essayé de demander. Il m'a répondu que c'était une de leur variable. »

« Mais à quoi ils jouent, sérieux !? » S'exclama Minho.

« "Ça vous sera expliqué en temps voulu" » Répondit Thomas en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. L'asiatique se rallongea et le brun fit de même pour se blottir contre lui. Minho passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui embrassa le front.

« Pourquoi t'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? » S'enquit-il. Thomas soupira.

« Je ne sais pas...J'avais peur de votre réaction, et peut être que je voulais régler cette histoire seul, ne pas vous inquiéter...Mais au final on est ensemble, et si je veux qu'on le reste c'est pas en vous mentant que ça sera possible...Faut que j'assume, c'est tout... »

Minho resserra sa prise sur Thomas et Newt vint se coller contre son dos pour le serrer dans ses bras également.

« T'inquiète pas, mon Tommy, c'est pas demain la veille qu'on sera plus ensemble... »

« C'est clair, plutôt crever ! » Renchérit Minho. Thomas poussa un petit soupir.

« Si vous saviez comme ça me rassure... » Murmura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors, pour Aris ? » Demanda l'asiatique après un petit moment de silence. Thomas tressaillit.

« Je...Je sais pas...Pour le moment on a décidé d'éviter de se retrouver seuls tous les deux, mais je sais pas si il y a une vraie solution... » Avoua-t-il, démuni. Minho se mordit la lèvre et se redressa à nouveau, il était contrarié et incapable de tenir en place. Il se leva finalement et Newt fit de même pour venir l'enlacer et l'apaiser. Impuissant, Thomas s'assit sur le bord du lit, la mine basse. Heureusement, l'étreinte détendit suffisamment Minho et il put s'agenouiller devant Thomas et prendre ses mains. Il se redressa un peu pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

« T'inquiète pas, mon bébé, ensemble on va en trouver une. » Lui assura-t-il. Le brun lui sourit tendrement et passa une main contre la joue.

« Je t'aime... » Murmura-t-il en guise de réponse. Il tourna la tête vers Newt qui venait de s'asseoir à coté de lui, et passa un bras autour de lui.

« Toi aussi, je t'aime. » Fit-il en venant embrasser sa joue.

« Moi aussi, mon Tommy... » Répondit-il avec douceur avant d'appuyer la tête sur son épaule.

« Vous pensez qu'un jour on saura pourquoi ils nous manipulent comme ça ? Je veux dire, à quoi ça leur sert exactement ? » Reprit-il ensuite. Thomas se mordit la lèvre.

« Ça m'étonnerait... »

« Mais pourquoi ils t'ont casé avec Aris ? » S'enquit Minho, s'asseyant à coté de lui à son tour, qui n'avait toujours pas dirigé.

« Aucune idée...Peut être qu'ils voulaient qu'il remplace Teresa... ? Ou que je remplace Rachel... ? Ils ne sont peut être pas au courant que je suis tout sauf amoureux d'elle... » Avança Thomas, hasardeux. Minho poussa un petit grognement songeur.

« Je déteste ces types... » Affirma-t-il, rapidement approuvé par les deux autres.

« On va voir comment vont les autres ? » Demanda Newt. « Je les ai entendus remonter tout à l'heure... »

Thomas hocha la tête et se leva pour s'habiller, rapidement imité par Newt et Minho. Lorsque les trois garçons furent prêts, ils sortirent de la chambre...Pour découvrir le tas de nourriture, au centre de la pièce comme il l'avait été après leurs trois jours de jeûne, et Janson, installé à son bureau de l'autre coté de la salle.


	86. Chapter 86

Hello !

Bon, et bien c'est parti ! Comme j'ai encore dû pas mal m'appuyer sur les livres pour ce chapitre là, il est un peu long car j'ai ajouté ma touche personnelle évidemment ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 _Yumika :_ Oui, moi aussi ça m'avait manqué ahah, contente qu'il t'ait plus et, c'est vrai, Janson est toujours annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles :)

 _Kitsami:_ Merci beaucoup ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir avec quelle assiduité tu me suis ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant sinon plus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas poussa un soupir en voyant Janson. Sa présence ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid...Ou plutôt si, ça l'agaçait. Il aurait aimé retourner dans la chambre pour n'en ressortir que lorsque le scientifique aurait disparu mais il doutait d'avoir le choix et, au delà de ça, ça aurait pu paraître louche. Il s'abstint donc et serra plus fort la main de Minho qu'il avait dans la sienne. Celui-ci abordait un sourire en coin.

« Revoilà l'annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles... » Souffla-t-il aux deux autres. « Regardez, il a même fait péter le costume pour l'occasion, s'il croit que ça va le rendre plus beau il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil, il est toujours aussi affreux. »

Newt souffla du nez, méprisant, sans même daigner adresser un regard au scientifique, puis il s'éloigna pour aller s'enquérir de l'état des autres et s'assurer qu'ils allaient tous bien comme il l'avait toujours fait dans le Bloc.

« C'est clair. » Répondit cependant Thomas. Il mentait. Quoi que Janson ait pu lui faire, il le trouvait toujours aussi beau, surtout habillé comme ça, mais dire du mal de lui lui faisait du bien.

« D'ailleurs j'ai pas tellement envie de le regarder. » Annonça-t-il ensuite en attrapant Minho par les épaules pour le placer entre Janson et lui et le masquant à sa vue. Il enroula ensuite les bras autour de sa nuque pour se blottir contre lui, le visage appuyé dans son cou. Minho rit doucement et le serra dans ses bras.

« Il fout la gerbe, hein ? »

« Je te le fais pas dire... » Approuva Thomas, la voix étouffée dans le cou de Minho. Ce dernier se détacha de lui et il le laissa faire à contre coeur. Il le regarda rejoindre Newt avec les autres et hésita. Finalement, avant de le suivre, il s'approcha du bureau. Il ne fit pas la même erreur que la première fois et avança doucement pour ne pas se prendre le "mur" invisible et, lorsqu'il estima être au bon endroit, il tendit la main. Comme la première fois, elle rencontra cette surface froide et lisse comme du verre. Il y appuya la paume puis le front. Il leva les yeux vers le bureau et y croisa le regard de Janson qui avait levé le nez de son livre pour envoyer balader le mioche qui venait l'importuner. Cependant il ne dit rien en reconnaissant Thomas et les deux hommes s'observèrent un moment. L'adolescent se redressa. Il retourna la main pour appuyer plutôt le dos de celle-ci contre la surface puis il leva le majeur, fermant tous les autres doigts. Il s'assura que son message était bien passé puis il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Il rejoignit Minho et Newt qui s'étaient installés à une table et le blond, qui avait assisté à la scène, passa un bras autour de ses épaules puis le ramena contre lui pour embrasser sa joue. Thomas lui en fut reconnaissant, exactement le genre de réconfort dont il avait besoin.

« Il a dit quelque chose ? » Demanda Minho en désignant Janson d'un geste du pouce. Clint haussa les épaules.

« Juste de lui foutre la paix et que ce n'était pas l'heure. »

Minho soupira.

« Toujours aussi aimable... » Marmonna-t-il. L'ancien Medjack haussa les épaules de nouveau.

« En même temps j'ai pas vraiment envie de tailler le bout de gras avec lui, je préfère encore qu'il nous envoie chier. »

L'asiatique approuva d'un signe de tête, ce n'était pas faux.

« N'empêche que j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il nous veut... » Intervint Newt.

« Et pourquoi la bouffe est revenue ! » Renchérit Fry Pan en désignant la pile de nourriture. Bien vite, les question plus ou moins rhétoriques, puisqu'elles n'avaient pas de réponse, fusèrent et Thomas fut rapidement agacé.

« De toute façon on n'en saura pas plus tant que ce ne sera pas "l'heure". » Trancha-t-il, mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Minho approuva, songeur, en jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

Comme la première fois que Janson s'était adressé à eux, les garçons avaient tué le temps comme ils pouvaient jusqu'à approcher de "l'heure" puis ils s'étaient rassemblés, certains en tailleur par terre, d'autres, comme Newt, Minho et Thomas, perchés sur les tables et les bancs. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Janson daigna s'intéresser à eux. Il posa son livre sur un coin du bureau et se leva après avoir tiré un dossier de l'un des tiroirs. Il fit le tour de la table et s'assit à moitié dessus. Il adressa un regard à chacun des adolescents, comme un professeur s'apprêtant à dispenser un cours puis il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous adresser toutes mes félicitations. Les tests que nous avons effectués avec vous ces trois derniers jours ont tous été probants, qui signifie que vous êtes tous, sans exception, apte à poursuivre les Epreuves et, de fait, de participer à la Phase 2. »

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il s'attendait à des exclamations de joie, mais il n'y eut rien d'autre que des murmures apeurés, Thomas sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Le scientifique laissa planer un petit suspense avant de reprendre :

« Comme vous devez vous en souvenir, les éruptions solaires qui ont ravagé la Terre ont également provoqué la libération d'un virus mortel. C'est en ce sens que tous les gouvernements se sont alliés, travaillant main dans la main et mettant leurs ressources en commun pour créer le WICKED, notre organisme. Notre rôle est de combattre les maux nouveaux qui accablent la planète. Vous avez un rôle à jouer dans ce combat. Et vous avez toutes les raisons de nous aider parce que, malheureusement, chacun de vous est porteur du virus. »

Il s'empressa de lever les mains pour faire taire le concert de protestations qu'il avait suscité.

« Du calme, du calme ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours un délai entre le moment où on contracte la Braise et le déclenchement des premiers symptômes. De toute façon, vous bénéficierez du remède à la fin des Epreuves et vous n'aurez pas à subir les...Conséquences pénibles de la maladie. »

Thomas tressaillit. Son premier réflexe fut de se toucher le cou, comme si sa gorge sèche était le premier signe qu'il avait la Braise. Après quoi, il attira Newt contre lui, comme si son étreinte pouvait protéger le blond de la maladie. Pourtant ce dernier avait l'air de se ficher complètement d'être malade ou non. Il se contentait de fixer Janson, une expression neutre sur le visage, attendant la suite de son discours. Contrairement à Newt, Minho semblait un peu plus concerné. Il repensa aux fondus qu'ils avaient vus avant de monter dans le bus et ceux qui tambourinaient à la porte blindée du complexe. Ces gens n'étaient plus humains, la maladie leur avait rongé le cerveau...L'asiatique ne voulait pas finir comme ça...L'homme rat avait raison, même si ça le rendait encore plus détestable : ils avaient toutes les raisons du monde de coopérer.

« Nous vous connaissons maintenant. » Reprit Janson. « Tous. Peu importe ce que je pourrais vous dire, ou les motivation de WICKED, vous ferrez ce qu'il faut, nous n'avons plus aucun doute là-dessus. Simplement parce que si vous accomplissez ce qu'on vous demande, vous vous sauverez vous-même en permettant de découvrir le Remède que tant de personnes désespérées attendent... »

Thomas entendit Minho grogner à coté de lui et l'attira vers lui de son bras libre, celui qui ne tenait pas Newt, pour l'enlacer et ainsi éviter une énième remarque sarcastique de sa part. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il avait envie d'être le protecteur. Janson ouvrit son dossier. Il en tira une page qu'il reposa sans même la lire.

« Bien. Phase 2 : la Terre Brûlée. Les Epreuves commenceront demain à six heures. Quand vous entrerez dans cette salle, vous verrez un transplat dans le mur derrière moi, ça ressemble à une surface grise scintillante. Vous aurez cinq minutes pour y entrer. Je répète : Le transplat s'ouvrira à six heures et se fermera cinq minutes après. C'est bien compris ? »

La seule raison pour laquelle Thomas ne s'énerva pas au point de hurler sur Janson c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler ni de se faire remarquer. Il était abasourdi. Il ne comprenait rien, qu'est ce que c'était qu'un transplat ? En quoi cela allait servir la Phase 2 ? Qu'était la Terre Brûlée ? Tout était confus et, visiblement, il n'était pas le seul dans cet état d'esprit, les autres Blocards devaient penser la même chose puisque aucun ne répondit.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas sourds...Alors est-ce que. Vous m'avez. Bien. Compris ? »

Cette fois, les adolescents marmonnèrent quelques oui. Thomas acquiesça et se blottit un peu plus contre ses amants qui, cette fois, lui rendirent l'étreinte.

« Parfait. A ce stade, les Epreuves de la Terre Brûlée auront commencé. Les règles sont très simples : Sortez à l'air libre et dirigez vous plein nord sur cent soixante kilomètres. Atteignez le Refuge en moins de deux semaines et vous aurez bouclé la Phase 2. A ce moment-là, à ce moment-là seulement, on vous guérira de la Braise. Vous aurez deux semaines à compter de la seconde où vous aurez mis le pied dans le transplat. Si vous échouez, vous êtes condamnés. » A ces mots il adressa un regard lourd de sens à Minho qui le lui rendit. Thomas fronça les sourcils en observant son petit ami, mais l'homme referma brusquement son dossier, ramenant l'attention du brun vers lui. Il se leva pour remettre les documents dans le tiroir duquel il les avait pris et en profita pour ranger sa chaise sous le bureau, s'appuyant sur le dossier.

« En fait c'est tout simple... » Reprit-il, désinvolte. « Il n'y a pas de règle, pas de principe. Vous serez complètement livrés à vous-même, sans rien pour vous aider hormis le peu de matériel que vous trouverez dans vos sacs à dos. Réussissez tout en moins de deux semaines par vos propres moyens. Sinon vous êtes morts. »

Ce dernier mot sembla annuler la torpeur générale et les questions se mirent à fuser autour de Thomas qui ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu plaquer les mains sur ses oreilles, aller se réfugier sous la table et, surtout, leur crier de la fermer. C'est Minho qui s'en chargea, se redressant et rompant l'étreinte.

« Vos gueules, bande de tocards ! » Hurla-t-il, ramenant immédiatement le calme. « Ne vous fatiguez pas, ce sale enfoiré ne vous dira rien. »

Thomas, qui avait ouvert les yeux pour regarder Minho, tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Janson adresser un signe à l'asiatique, comme pour le remercier, peut être une sorte de complicité entre eux ? Quoi que ce soit, ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Thomas, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire une quelconque remarque car Janson reprit :

« Cent soixante kilomètres. Plein nord. J'espère que vous réussirez. N'oubliez pas, vous avez la Braise, maintenant. On a profité des tests pour vous la transmettre au cas ou vous manqueriez de...Motivation. Et le seul moyen pour vous d'obtenir le remède c'est d'atteindre le Refuge. Je ne vous souhaite pas bonne chance car ce n'est pas de chance dont vous allez avoir besoin. »

Il se retourna, prêt à partir en direction du mur comme il l'avait fait lors de leur premier "entretient" quatre jours plus tôt, mais il s'interrompit et tourna la tête vers eux au dernier moment.

« Une dernière chose. » Il se tourna complètement pour leur faire face. « N'espérez pas échapper aux Epreuves en refusant de prendre le transplat demain entre six heures et six heures cinq. Ceux qui resteront sur place seront exécutés sur-le-champ d'une manière tout à fait...Déplaisante. A votre place, je choisirais la Terre Brûlée sans hésiter. »

Thomas baissa la tête en entendant ça. Ils avaient vraiment pensé à tout...Il ne broncha pas lorsque la surface invisible s'opacifia, annonçant le départ définitif de Janson. Tout le monde s'agitait autour de lui alors qu'il restait parfaitement immobile, le regard dans le vague. Tout le monde parlait en même temps alors qu'il se muait dans le silence. Il avait peur. Il était mort de peur et, soudain, comme si on venait de lui tirer dessus, une pensée s'imposa à lui, un nom, Teresa. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle, et s'il avait pu ignorer son inquiétude jusque là parce qu'ils étaient restés occupés et au même endroit et qu'il nourrissait l'espoir de la revoir saine et sauve, apprendre qu'ils allaient bouger, bouger loin apparemment, faisait naître en lui une profonde détresse. Et, lorsque le brouhaha ambiant devint insupportable pour lui, il se leva brusquement et fonça dans la salle de bain. Il réalisa en se regardant dans le miroir que, malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers temps, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas cédé à la panique. Il leva la main pour constater les tremblements qui assaillaient celle-ci et tout s'enchaîna. Il sentait sa poitrine se serrer, l'empêchant de respirer correctement, et ses jambes s'engourdir, comme si elles allaient le lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Il prit les devants et s'assit par terre, contre un mur, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine et enroulant les bras autour pour les maintenir bien en place. Il en profita pour appuyer son front sur ses genoux et essaya de faire du vide dans son esprit tout occultant ce qui ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Il effectua tellement bien cette deuxième tâche qu'il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il sursauta violemment et se redressa brusquement lorsqu'on posa une main sur son épaule.

« Calme-toi, mon amour, c'est moi. »

Il reconnut la voix de Minho avant de le voir tant sa vision était devenue floue à cause de la panique. Il le fixa un long moment, le regard perdu et terrifié et le souffle bloqué dans sa poitrine qui se serrait de plus en plus. L'asiatique soupira.

« Viens-là. » Lui souffla-t-il avec douceur. Il s'assit contre le mur et attira Thomas dans ses bras, l'asseyant de coté sur ses jambes. Il glissa ensuite le doigt sous son menton pour lever sa tête vers lui et caressa doucement sa joue.

« Ça va aller, mon bébé, je te jure que tout ira bien... »

Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement, frôlant ses lèvres du bout des siennes.

« M...Minho... ! » Coassa Thomas en s'agrippant à son tee shirt, la main secouée de tremblements, mais celui-ci le ramena un peu plus contre lui, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante.

« Chtt...Je suis là, mon amour. Je veille sur toi, okay ? Il ne peut rien t'arriver... »

Thomas aurait voulu dire tant de choses à Minho, le remercier pour sa bienveillance, le remercier d'être là, le remercier d'exister, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Mais les phrases apaisantes de l'asiatique, qui lui faisaient, certes, chaud au coeur, n'étaient que peu efficaces car ce n'est pas pour lui même que Thomas avait peur et sa propre cage thoracique le comprimait toujours, l'empêchant de gonfler ses poumons et, de ce fait, de s'exprimer correctement. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'angoissait le plus lorsqu'il était sujet à ce genre de crises, juste après le fait d'étouffer lentement, bien sûr, mais ne plus pouvoir parler apportait une dimension très désagréable à la chose dont il se serait sûrement déjà passé sans ça. Désespéré, il tenta de se focaliser sur Minho, se concentrant sur des détails apaisants comme son odeur, la chaleur de sa peau, les battements de son coeur qui, à des années lumières du sien, battait normalement, posément, et sur le son de sa voix qui murmurait toujours à son oreille. Ça prit un certain temps mais il se rendit soudain compte qu'il commençait à se détendre. Il leva la tête pour pouvoir se rapprocher un peu plus de Minho. Il posa la main contre la joue de son petit ami, qui frissonna car elle était glacée mais ne dit rien, avant de se redresser un peu plus pour l'embrasser amoureusement, les doigts glissés dans ses cheveux. Finalement il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de mot pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, pas vrai ? Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent longuement et Thomas s'abandonna dans le baiser, comme si on venait de le sauver d'un incendie en le poussant dans un précipice, c'était à la fois vertigineux et salvateur.

« Désolé, mon amour... » Murmura-t-il quand son souffle le lui permit enfin. Minho haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Pourquoi désolé ? »

« Je suis ridicule...Mais je ne le fais pas exprès, je... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Minho posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Tu vas pas t'excuser d'être humain, non ? Si ça peut te rassurer, t'es pas le seul à péter les plombs...Et c'est pas étonnant, vu ce qui nous attend demain... »

Thomas hocha doucement la tête. C'était vrai dans un sens, mais il se sentait quand même mal à l'aise de craquer de manière aussi évidente. Il se redressa soudain, alarmé, parce qu'il venait de songer au fait que si Minho était aussi doué pour l'apaiser c'était parce qu'il en avait eu l'habitude et parce qu'il n'était pas le seul à angoisser.

« Est-ce que Newt va bien ? »

Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui comme s'il s'était attendu à voir le blond en position latérale de sécurité dans le coin opposé de la pièce. A sa grande surprise, Minho se mit à rire.

« Newt ? On il pète la forme, il joue les mères poules avec tous les tocards qui sont en train de chialer dans leur coin, ça le maintient en forme de s'occuper des autres... »

Rassuré, Thomas se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Minho. Evidemment, le fait d'apprendre qu'il y avait d'autres Blocards qui, comme lui, avaient plutôt mal accepté ce que Janson leur avait dit était plutôt inquiétant, mais les savoir sous la protection et la bienveillance de Newt l'apaisait. Il n'avait rien à craindre pour eux et ça acheva de le détendre, du moins ça fit disparaître pleinement sa crise d'angoisse, car il n'était pas détendu pour autant. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus préoccupé par si oui ou non son propre squelette allait se comprimer jusqu'à l'étouffer pour de bon, il pouvait penser à des choses plus rationnelles comme comment se préparer au mieux à cette nouvelle Epreuve et, ainsi, y survivre, du moins le plus longtemps possible. Il se leva, veillant à ne pas faire mal à Minho qui lui emboîta le pas.

« Bon. » Lâcha Thomas en s'appuyant sur les lavabos, les bras croisés. « Ça craint, hein ? »

« Je te le fais pas dire... » Soupira l'asiatique.

Thomas allait répondre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Newt.

« Ah, c'est donc là que vous étiez planqués ? Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez ? »

Le brun sourit en lui tendant la main.

« On trafique rien, j'avais juste besoin de m'isoler un peu pour réfléchir... » Avoua-t-il à moitié. Newt s'avança pour saisir la main de Thomas mais Minho l'attrapa au vol, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille pour le ramener contre lui.

« C'est un peu le chaos, là-bas. » Fit-il remarquer. Newt hocha la tête, une expression un peu lasse sur le visage.

« Ouais...Tout le monde panique...Ils ont tous essayé de se jeter sur la bouffe comme si se remplir le ventre maintenant allait les maintenir en vie deux semaines...Heureusement Fry Pan a reprit le contrôle, ça devrait nous permettre de rationner au maximum, je pense qu'on va en avoir besoin... »

Thomas approuva.

« C'est pas faux. Ils vont s'y tenir, tu crois ? »

Newt haussa les épaules en se détachant de Minho pour prendre un peu de recul et les avoir tous les deux dans son champ de vision.

« Pour le moment Fry gère d'une main de fer, je pense qu'il est content de s'occuper et de faire quelque chose qu'il maîtrise et lui ait familier, ça lui apporte sûrement une sorte de normalité...Mais les autres ont vraiment besoin...On a vraiment besoin...D'une forme de hiérarchie. C'est désordonné, anarchique, ça me rend dingue. Faut qu'on remette les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes et qu'on décide de qui est réellement le chef. » Fit-il avec sérieux en les dévisageant tour à tour. Minho roula des yeux.

« Et si t'arrêtais de dire des conneries un peu ? On a autre chose à gérer, le chef c'est toi, tout le monde le sait. »

« T'as oublié nos tatouages ? Ils ont l'air de te désigner toi en tant que chef. » Répliqua Newt. Vu l'expression de Minho, Thomas sentit que la conversation allait être tendue. Il n'y prit donc pas vraiment part, pas pour le moment. L'asiatique se passa une main sur le visage. Newt n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi, quand même ?

« Tu plaisantes ? Donc on les laisse faire ce qu'ils veulent ? On leur obéit comme des pantins parce qu'ils l'ont écrit sur notre nuque ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Que je suis le chef ? Okay, ça c'est clair, mais pour vous ? On doit faire quoi de toi ? »

Newt baissa la tête, pensif.

« Je sais pas...Selon Tommy, » il le désigna et lui adressa un regard, « je serais une sorte de liant...Peut être que je dois reprendre le rôle que j'avais dans le Labyrinthe, quand Alby était encore là... »

« Ah ouais, tiens, tu fais bien de mentionner Thomas, parce que lui, visiblement, il n'a pas d'autre rôle que de se faire buter. »

« Arrête de jouer au con. »

L'asiatique croisa les bras et détourna la tête.

« Je refuse de me laisser manipuler par ces enfoirés. »

« Parce que tu crois encore que tu as le choix ? »

« Peu importe, j'ai aucune envie de prendre le lead. »

Newt secoua la tête.

« Putain mais t'es tellement égoïste ! »

S'exclama-t-il. Minho tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

« Pardon ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

« Non. Je suis sérieux. Tu crois quoi ? Que tu vas pouvoir te tourner les pouces et me laisser tout le boulot ? Que parce que maintenant y'a plus de Labyrinthe à explorer alors t'es tranquille ? »

« C'est pas ce que je dis, je dis juste que le chef, c'est toi, je vois pas pourquoi on-... »

« J'ai jamais voulu de ce poste okay ?! » Le coupa brusquement Newt. Thomas voulut intervenir mais le blond haussa encore le ton, l'interrompant également. « J'ai toujours détesté avoir autant de responsabilités, c'est insupportable pour moi ! Et puis merde, vous m'avez tous reproché au moins une fois à un moment ou un autre de pas être foutu de m'occuper de moi-même, alors au nom de quoi j'aurais l'étoffe d'un chef dans ce cas-là, hein ?! »

« Newt... »

« Au nom de quoi, Minho ?! Peut être qu'ils ont voulu réparer la merde que vous avez foutu en me nommant chef, peut être que mon digne successeur c'est toi, peut être que le seul putain de tocard un tant soit peu capable de mener la barque c'est toi ! Mais non, parce que Monsieur a décidé qu'il ne le ferait pas comme un putain de gamin de cinq ans qui fait un caprice sans même avoir prit cinq putains de secondes pour y réfléchir ! Super, comme ça on n'a plus qu'à foncer droit dans le mur ! Merci Minho ! »

Effaré, Thomas fixait Newt continuer à crier, bouche bée, sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Minho, lui, guettait le moment où il pourrait en placer une, mais le blond semblait décidé à vider son sac, ne laissant aucune place à l'argumentation. Pour le faire taire, l'asiatique l'agrippa par les épaules pour l'attirer vers lui et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Newt tenta de se débattre mais Minho le serrait fort contre lui, le bloquant dans ses bras. Résigné, le blond finit par se détendre. Il répondit au baiser un moment puis Minho rompit l'échange.

« Okay, mon ange...Okay, je vais le faire... » Souffla-t-il doucement, la bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

« Excuse-moi, d'accord... ? Arrête de crier... »

Newt appuya le front contre le sien et se blottit contre lui.

« Pardon... »

« Putain, qu'est-ce que je déteste quand tu t'énerves, mon ange... »

« Je...Je sais...Désolé... »

Le blond se recula pour prendre une profonde inspiration et se calmer une bonne fois pour toutes.

« C'est bon, alors ? »

Minho approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Ouais, c'est bon, je vais le faire. »

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Thomas, qui avait perdu le regard dans le vague, et fronça les sourcils.

« Ça va, bébé... ? »

En effet, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air bien.

« Tommy... ? »

S'enquit Newt avec inquiétude. L'intéressé leva les yeux vers eux. Il garda le silence un moment, passant une main contre sa nuque avec lenteur.

« Je ne veux pas mourir... »


	87. Chapter 87

Hello !

Heeeey figurez vous que j'ai écrit ce chapitre sans le faire exprès ! Je m'explique : a la base j'étais partie sur un petit lemon tranquille histoire de préparer nos Blocards préférés à la suite des Epreuves ! Ce n'est...Pas du tout ce qui s'est passé. A la place, aucun lemon et beaucoup d'émotion, mais au final j'en suis très satisfaite, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

 _Oriane Sama_ : Je te comprend ! Ça m'arrive souvent ce genre de "revirement" entre les fandoms ! Mais je suis contente que tu sois revenue ahah, de toute manière ton absence n'a pas duré longtemps tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour Aris, j'aimerais (pour être honnête c'est théorique parce que je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je trouverais !) lui accorder plus d'importance pour l'intrigue ! On n'a donc pas fini d'entendre parler de lui, promis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les Blocards avaient passé le reste de la soirée à préparer leurs affaires. On leur avait fourni un sac à dos à chacun avec un sac plus petit et une gourde à l'intérieur. Ça paraissait maigre pour deux semaines et Newt stressait en silence. Minho, Frypan et lui veillaient au bon fonctionnement des opérations, aidant les Blocards à remplir les sacs avec des vivres et des vêtements de rechange qu'ils avaient, les chargeant au maximum sans que ce ne soit trop lourd non plus. Surtout pour les plus jeunes. Minho avait le sac le plus imposant, Frypan, celui qui contenait le plus de nourriture, ses autres affaires se trouvaient dans le sac de Thomas qui n'avait rien trouvé à y redire. En vérité il ne voyait plus rien à redire à rien. Il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Concerné, pour ne pas dire mort d'inquiétude, Newt finit par craquer. Il prit la main de Thomas et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart. Comme pour tout le reste, Thomas suivit sans réfléchir. De toute façon c'était Newt, qu'il le conduise au paradis ou en enfer il l'aurait suivi. Ils passèrent dans le couloir et, cette fois-ci, il s'interrompit, stupéfait.

« Regarde. » Interpela-t-il Newt. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers la direction qu'il montrait et haussa un sourcil perplexe. L'ouverture qui descendait vers les étages inférieurs était redevenue un mur, si lisse et banal que Thomas eut encore une fois une désagréable sensation de vertige comme s'il avait la nette impression que ses yeux le trompaient et que rien n'avait de sens. Newt, lui, ne semblait pas aussi perturbé.

« On dirait bien qu'on ne va pas avoir le choix que d'utiliser ce…Trans-truc. » Remarqua-t-il simplement. Thomas hocha la tête, cette manière de penser rationnelle le rassurait d'une certaine façon. Newt continuait à parler, mais Thomas ne l'écoutait plus.

« Un transplat. » Dit-il soudain, un peu absent.

« Un quoi ? »

« Un transplat. C'est comme ça que J…L'Homme Rat l'a appelé…Ça doit être parce que…Ça transporte…Et que c'est plat. »

Newt observa un moment son petit ami. Ce n'était pas le moment mais…

« Tommy…A propos de… »

Tout de suite plus attentif, Thomas leva vivement la tête vers lui.

« Newt… »

« J'arrive pas à comprendre, Tommy…Comment tu fais pour agir comme si de rien était… ? Comme si il ne t'avait pas… »

« Il faut que…J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire… »

« Non, écoute, on n'est pas obligés de parler de ça maintenant, je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi, voir si ça allait… »

Thomas secoua la tête puis prit ses mains et le regarda. Newt connaissait ce regard. C'était cette expression déterminée que le brun arborait lorsqu'il savait ce qu'il voulait, un regard qui plaisait à Newt autant qu'il l'appréhendait parfois.

« Non, j'ai envie de te parler de ça. À toi et à Minho. Et je veux le faire maintenant avant qu'il soit trop tard. »

« Comment ça trop tard ? T'es encore sur cette histoire de tatouages ? Tommy, tu ne vas pas… »

« Non, c'est pas ça…Écoute, on sait pas dans quoi on va s'embarquer demain, mais c'est une nouvelle Épreuve de WICKED et tu te souviens de ce que Janson a dit ? "Les choses vont se corser"…Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend, mais si ça doit se corser, ça veut probablement dire que ce sera pire que ce qu'on a subi…Pire que le Labyrinthe…Ça signifie peut-être…Qu'on s'en sortira pas tous…Alors je vais peut-être pas être tué par un quelconque groupe B, mais ça veut pas dire que je suis immortel pour autant…J'ai pas du tout envie d'y penser, mais je peux pas oublier non plus qu'il peut nous arriver n'importe quoi, là, dehors, et il n'y a rien que je regretterai plus au monde que de ne pas avoir eu le temps de vous dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur… »

« Tommy… » Souffla le blond à mi-voix.

« Réfléchis, il n'y a rien que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir dit à Alby ? Ou à Zart ?...Ou Gally ? »

Newt détourna la tête. Si, il y avait une multitude de choses qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire, surtout à Gally, et il s'imaginait presque chaque nuit avoir des conversations avec ses amis disparus, même le petit Chuck qu'il n'avait définitivement pas assez estimé de son vivant et le regrettait tellement. Il comprenait parfaitement le point de vue de Thomas.

« Je vais chercher Minho… » Annonça-t-il, capitulant implicitement. Thomas hocha la tête mais avant de laisser Newt partir, il le retint pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement.

« Merci, Newt… » Souffla-t-il. Le blond lui sourit et lui caressa doucement la joue puis s'éclipsa vers le réfectoire. Avant d'aller parler à Minho, il l'observa un moment. L'asiatique ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, il donnait ses directives avec sarcasme et dureté, mais tout en lui transpirait la bienveillance. Il affichait sans honte cet esprit protecteur signifiant qu'il veillait sur chacun des Blocards et ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour les garder en sécurité. C'est en ce sens que Newt avait toujours su qu'il ferait un bon chef, bien meilleur que lui, et il se fichait pas mal d'avoir le même avis que le WICKED à ce sujet-là. Il se rapprocha de son homme, toujours accompagné de Frypan à qui il s'adressa.

« Tu penses que tu vas t'en sortir si je te l'emprunte un moment ? » Fit-il avec un sourire en coin. L'ancien cuisinier haussa les épaules.

« De toute façon j'étais pas prêt à me faire à l'idée que c'est lui le chef maintenant. »

Minho rit. Malgré ses dires, Frypan l'avait parfaitement accepté. De manière générale, les Blocards avaient tous été enjoués d'apprendre que Minho assurerait ce rôle. Ils avaient tous confiance en lui.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui continue à tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre, après tout c'est le rôle d'un second, pas vrai ? »

Les trois garçons rirent de bon cœur, puis Newt enroula le bras autour de celui de Minho.

« Tu peux venir une minute, mon cœur ? Faut qu'on discute. »

« Ouaip, j'arrive, une seconde...Attend, où est Thomas ? »

Il demanda en fronçant les sourcils après avoir inspecté la pièce. Newt secoua la tête.

« Ne t'en fais pas et viens. » Fit-il d'un ton ordonnateur. Minho capitula, ce qui lui valut un rire moqueur de la part de Fry. Il lui adressa un geste grossier puis suivit Newt dans le couloir.

Les deux garçons retrouvèrent Thomas dans le grand dortoir, désert à cette heure-ci. Newt prit soin de correctement fermer la porte, s'assurant ainsi de ne pas être dérangé. Le brun était assis sur une des couchettes, penché en avant, les coudes en appui sur ses genoux et les mains jointes à hauteur de son visage, les doigts légèrement entrelacés. Il releva la tête en entendant entrer ses deux amants. Sans trop savoir dire pourquoi, Minho eut tout de suite un mauvais pressentiment, la sensation désagréable qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre. Thomas n'avait pas l'air bien, c'était l'expression qu'il avait depuis sa crise d'angoisse d'un peu plus tôt, pourtant Minho restait persuadé que quelque chose d'autre clochait.

« Thomas… ? » L'appela-t-il doucement en venant à sa rencontre. L'intéressé força un sourire.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste des choses assez graves à vous avouer, alors finissons-en avant que je n'ai plus le courage… »

L'asiatique allait répondre quelque chose mais Newt posa doucement une main sur son épaule, l'en dissuadant.

« On t'écoute, Tommy. » Assura-t-il. Le brun hocha la tête. Il s'avança un peu, quittant sa place pour s'asseoir directement à même le sol, enjoignant ses amants à faire de même. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent, face à lui, Minho en tailleur et Newt avec les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, les bras autour. Thomas se mordit la lèvre. Ils y étaient, quoi qu'il arrive il devrait aller jusqu'au bout et tout avouer.

« Avant tout, je voudrais juste vous dire que je vous aime, tous les deux, je vous aime vraiment à en crever et ce que je m'appète à vous dire ne change rien à ça… »

« Tu commences à me faire peur, bébé… » Marmonna Minho, mal à l'aise, mais, encore une fois, Newt l'incita à laisser parler leur petit ami. Thomas lui adressa un regard, il n'avait encore rien entendu…

Il commença par raconter à Minho ce que Newt savait déjà, il lui parla de comment s'était déroulé sa première journée d'"examen", des menaces de mort qui planaient sur Newt et lui puis du viol qui avait suivi. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il voyait la rage se dessiner sur le visage de son petit ami. Une rage sourde, violente, qui n'avait ni limite ni barrière et qui finit par éclater. L'asiatique se leva brusquement et mit un violent coup de pied dans un des lit. Il avait frappé tellement fort, faisant sursauter Thomas et Newt, que l'échelle menant à la couchette supérieure, faite d'aluminium creux, s'était tordue sous l'impact. Il brutalisa encore quelques objets, répétant, hurlant, inlassablement qu'il allait "buter cet enfoiré de fils de pute", puis, aussi soudainement qu'il s'était levé, il s'interrompit. Son regard balaya la pièce comme s'il espérait que Janson soit là, dans un coin, pour pouvoir le tuer à mains nues et dans d'atroces souffrances. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur Newt qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait perdu tous ses moyens. Écrasé par la culpabilité, il n'avait pas réussi à bouger et encore moins à le regarder.

« Et toi, tu savais… » Dit Minho d'un ton tremblant de colère. « Tu savais et t'as rien dit ! Tu m'as…T'es vraiment un sale con, Newt, comment t'as pu ma faire un coup pareil ?! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lui criait dessus, le blond se prostrait sur lui-même, les lèvres serrées et yeux rivés au sol.

« Arrête, ne t'en prend pas à lui. » Le défendit Thomas, d'un ton plus suppliant qu'ordonnateur, « C'est ma faute, entièrement de ma faute, il voulait t'en parler, c'est la première chose qu'il m'a conseillée, et je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire je…J'avais peur que tout t'avouer ce soir-là soit dangereux pour ta santé, ton cœur…Et si j'ai attendu si longtemps pour le faire c'est parce que…Parce que je craignais que ta réaction te mette en danger… »

« En danger ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, j'aurais éclaté ce salopard une bonne fois pour toutes, oui ! »

« Tu pouvais pas gagner ! » Thomas haussa le ton sans le remarquer, exprimant sa détresse. « Il avait tout prévu, les dés étaient pipés dès le départ, il n'attendait que ça, que tu fasses un faux pas pour avoir une bonne excuse pour te détruire, et il aurait réussi, crois-moi qu'il aurait réussi… »

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase et il baissa le regard. Minho l'observa un moment, la bouche entrouverte, puis il se laissa finalement tomber à genoux devant Thomas dont il prit le visage en coupe entre ses mains pour le ramener vers lui et appuyer son front contre le sien.

« I-Il s'est passé quoi ensuite… ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. « Tu…Tu as dû le laisser faire… ? »

Thomas ferma les yeux. Il se serra un peu contre Minho avant de le repousser doucement. L'asiatique se rassit à côté de Newt qui lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Il tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un regard mortifié, réalisant qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui parler de cette façon. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de le formuler à voix haute car Newt secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'évidemment il ne lui en voulait pas.

« J'ai fait pire que ça. » Reprit Thomas, attirant de nouveau l'attention des deux autres. « Je…J'en ai redemandé…Encore et encore…D'après lui, il a fait ça pour que je me souvienne physiquement de lui…De nous…Et ça a marché…J'avais tellement envie de lui, tellement besoin…J'en voulais toujours plus…On a couché ensemble le lendemain, et hier soir…Ce matin aussi… »

« Attend… » Intervint Newt, la voix un peu rauque à cause de sa gorge sèche. « Tu veux dire que le soir où tu es descendu… »

« Oui…Je ne suis jamais descendu pour soigner mes cauchemars mais à la place je…Il…Il m'obsédait, c'était presque vital, il fallait à tout prix que je puisse le voir…Quitte à m'éloigner de vous… »

« Comme…Avec Aris. » Remarqua Minho. « Et si…Et si c'était une expérience aussi ou…Je sais pas, un jeu pervers de ce psychopathe ? »

Newt hocha doucement la tête mais Thomas la détourna.

« Je…Je sais pas…Je sais pas où j'en suis…Je sais plus…Mais c'est pas la même sensation que celle que je ressens avec Aris…Je veux dire…Je me souviens de lui, de Janson, avant l'Effacement, c'est flou, mais je sais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, quelque chose de fort, et cette chose je l'ai retrouvée…C'est comme si…Comme si mon corps se souvenait mais pas mon esprit…Je crois que j'étais vraiment amoureux…Puis il a tout arrêté… »

Minho aurait eu des tas de raisons de s'énerver avant que Thomas cesse de parler, la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de l'interrompre c'est Newt qui lui serrait fort l'épaule. Mais sa dernière phrase l'interpella.

« Comment ça ? »

« Cet après-midi, il est venu me voir…Il m'a dit des horreurs, puis que tout était terminé…Et à partir de là ça l'a réellement été…J'ai complètement refoulé tout ce que je ressentais ou croyais ressentir pour lui…Quoi que ce fusse… »

Minho frappa du poing dans sa main, comme un savant venant d'avoir une révélation.

« C'est bien la preuve que c'était pas réel ! » Thomas fronça les sourcils mais l'asiatique ne lui laissa pas le temps d'intervenir. « Réfléchi, bébé, tu ne peux pas juste cesser d'aimer quelqu'un juste parce qu'il te largue, ça n'a aucun sens, ça serait trop facile…Je suis bien placé pour confirmer que c'est pas le cas. » Newt hoqueta, mais encore une fois Minho poursuivit sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit d'avoir une autre réaction. « C'est logique, tout colle : Il a contrôlé ton esprit pour te rendre docile le temps de s'amuser avec toi, puis comme il devait nous lâcher, il a tout annulé… »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas envisagé les choses comme ça…Peut-être était-ce ça la vraie réponse… ?

« P-Peut-être…Mais ça n'efface pas ce que je vous ai fait…Je vous ai menti…Je vous ai trompés... »

Minho secoua la tête.

« C'était pas de ta faute, bébé, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute, okay ? C'est à cause de ce sale tordu, uniquement à cause de lui. »

Le brun baissa les yeux. Il réfléchit un moment, puis réalisa et se redressa d'un coup. Il tourna la tête vers Newt.

« Je…Je suis désolé, je…Je t'ai fait peur, je…Tu t'es inquiété pour moi pendant tout ce temps alors qu'en fait… »

Le blond le regarda un moment, considérant ce qu'il venait de lui dire, puis il secoua finalement la tête.

« C'est pas grave, Tommy…Rien n'a plus de sens…Si tu vas bien, alors tu peux me faire tout le mal que tu veux, je m'en fiche. »

« Dis pas ça… » Souffla Thomas en baissant la tête. « Je…Je voulais pas te faire de mal… »

Le blondin se rapprocha pour lui soulever le menton.

« Je sais, mon ange… »

Thomas écarquilla les yeux, mais Newt ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de réagir et l'enlaça fort dans ses bras. Le brun le serra contre lui et, quelques secondes plus tard, Minho rejoignit l'étreinte à son tour. Les trois garçons restèrent enlacés un moment, laissant toute leur colère, toute leur peine et toute leur souffrance de côté pour ne garder qu'un moment privilégié entre eux trois comme ils supposaient qu'ils allaient se raréfier plus ils allaient avancer dans cette aventure forcée. Mais Thomas ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Il avait la conscience plus légère et était avant tout rassuré que ses deux petits amis l'aient aussi bien pris. Il ne pensait pas que Minho avait la bonne théorie, mais en l'absence de preuves et par soucis de ne pas jeter d'huile sur le feu, il choisit de ne pas exprimer son ressentiment à voix haute et profita plutôt de l'étreinte, de la chaleur de Minho et de la douceur de Newt. Il se détendit.


End file.
